Foxy Lovers (Traducción)
by Okami776
Summary: Una serie de tomas únicas entre el infame shinobi Naruto y la hermosa vixen Ahri, Enjoy.(Autor original Hell is fun21)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos, tuve esta idea en mi cabeza por un tiempo. Puede ser solo un disparo o puedo continuar con él. Pero por ahora, disfruten.**

**Comienzo de la historia.**

* * *

Naruto suspiró aliviado al ver la señal que estaba buscando.

'Ahora estás entrando en Nippon, tierra de belleza'.

Naruto cambió la mochila que llevaba sobre su hombro mientras caminaba por el muelle y leyó la señal debajo de la primera.

'La ciudad es así; Por favor, no cause problemas internacionales si está visitando desde otro país. Disfruta de tu estancia y vive bien '.

"Bueno, parece que este es nuestro nuevo hogar, Kurama Jr." Naruto le dijo al pequeño zorro único que descansaba sobre su cabeza, que aulló en respuesta. Naruto se rió entre dientes cuando salieron del muelle y se dirigieron a la ciudad, mientras caminaba, Naruto estaba pensando en cómo terminó en esta ... situación.

_/Escena retrospectiva/_

_Naruto había logrado finalmente terminar con Madara de una vez por todas. Se quedó mirando el cadáver de Uchiha con una mirada de disgusto y satisfacción. Disgusto por lo que el hombre le hizo a cientos de personas a lo largo de las décadas para obtener el poder y gobernar el mundo como un dios, y la satisfacción de haber vengado las muertes de sus padres e innumerables. En este momento, el Uzumaki estaba dentro del núcleo del Árbol de Dios y observó cómo el cuerpo de Madara se reducía a cenizas y su alma se evaporaba con un grito de agonía y rabia por el hecho de que Naruto lo había arruinado todo._

" _Usted ha demostrado ser digno de mi poder, venga y haga la elección", una voz resonó en la cámara. Naruto miró a su alrededor antes de caminar hacia el pedestal que emergió del suelo con una brillante esfera flotando en él._

" _Aquí está su elección: conviértase en el titular de mi poder y haga cumplir la paz en toda la tierra, o recupere a todos los que habían caído debido a las acciones de Madara, pero al precio del 9 y al uso del Chakra para todos los demás". Dijo la voz cuando Naruto comenzó a pensar, no quería convertirse en dictador y obligar a otros a hacer su voluntad, mientras que quería ayudar a aquellos que perdieron compañeros y amigos, no quería perder el 9, perder a Kurama. ._

' _**Naruto, ve con la segunda opción'. Kurama respondió con un tono suave.**_

" _Pero qué hay de ti y de los demás, no puedo sacrificarlos, chicos". Naruto se devolvió el miedo con su voz mientras él estaba parado frente al zorro en su paisaje mental._

" _**Sé que no quieres, pero queremos este Naruto, hemos existido por siglos y hemos usado innumerables veces como armas de guerra. Es hora de que nos vayamos. Kurama respondió.**_

' _No puedo perderte Kurama; ¡Eres el mejor amigo que tengo! Naruto dijo mientras su voz se agrietaba por las emociones que estaba sintiendo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en las esquinas de sus ojos._

' _**Escúchame, Naruto. He estado alrededor por mucho tiempo ahora; hemos sido usados como meras herramientas para la guerra y vistos como bestias sin mente. He hablado con mis hermanos y hemos decidido convertir a su generación actual de nuestros barcos en nuestros herederos. "Te he visto crecer desde un niño pequeño solo en el mundo a un joven poderoso que es fácilmente el ser más fuerte que existe en este mundo", dijo Kurama mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Naruto.**_

' _No habría podido llegar allí sin su ayuda. Eras como un hermano para mí, Kurama. No quiero estar sola otra vez. Naruto respondió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Kurama suspiró antes de hablar de nuevo._

" _**Sé cómo te sientes Naruto, por lo que teníamos un plan secundario en caso de que nos despediéramos". Kurama dijo mientras sonreía.**_

' _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?' Preguntó Naruto mientras se las arreglaba para limpiar todas las lágrimas._

' _**Como mencioné antes, hemos existido por siglos, esperando a aquellos que consideramos dignos de heredar nuestro poder. Al principio despreciamos el tema simplemente porque nos veían como nada más que herramientas, luego nos dimos cuenta de que nuestra oportunidad de vivir en paz era pasar nuestros poderes a aquellos que veíamos como herederos perfectos para nosotros ". Kurama comenzó cuando Naruto hizo una pregunta.**_

" _Ok, pero ¿cómo me involucra esto? ' Preguntó Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza en confusión, Kurama suspiró, mientras que Naruto puede ser inteligente, todavía tenía sus momentos de ser una densa rubia._

' _**Haciendo caso omiso de su breve lapso de pensamiento, a lo largo de mi ... permanezca dentro de Mito, Kushina y usted, he observado y aprendido que ustedes tres eran los más ... puros cuando se trata de su raza, por eso lo he elegido para ser mi sucesor ' Kurama respondió.**_

' _Espera, ¿de verdad? ¿Quieres que sea tu heredero? Preguntó Naruto con asombro en su rostro._

' _**Sí, has probado que eres más que capaz de no sucumbir ante el miedo de nosotros como la mayoría de los humanos. De hecho, toda la generación actual de Jinchuuriki serán nuestros herederos. Confío más en ti con mis habilidades y espero que algún día encuentres la paz y el amor que has estado buscando. Kurama dijo mientras se reducía al tamaño de Naruto.**_

' _Supongo que tienes un punto allí, te voy a extrañar, amigo'. Naruto extendió su mano para un apretón de manos, pero se sorprendió cuando Kurama lo abrazó mientras la bestia de cola derramaba algunas lágrimas. Naruto sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. Kurama comenzó a desvanecerse a medida que sus poderes, incluida la otra mitad que recibió de su padre, fluyeron hacia él y se fusionaron con los suyos. Naruto miró al suelo y se secó una lágrima perdida cuando Kurama dejó de existir y se quedó solo._

_-Fuera de la mente-_

_Naruto miró a su alrededor para encontrarse tirado en el piso de la cámara y se levantó mientras se dirigía hacia la gran esfera brillante que era el núcleo, puso su mano sobre ella y habló._

" _Elijo traer de vuelta a aquellos que fueron víctimas en la búsqueda de poder de Madara a costa del uso de chakra por parte de todos los demás" dijo Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos y continuaba._

" _Este mundo y su gente han sufrido debido a las enseñanzas defectuosas de Hagoromo. Utilizan su" don divino "para robar, matar, saquear y más. Las naciones y sus aldeas solo arman a Chakra para infligir dolor y sufrimiento a otros bajo órdenes. para evitar otra catástrofe como Madara, entonces el 'regalo' debe ser eliminado de la ecuación. Yo y mi colega Jinchuuriki nos convertiremos en los herederos de los poderes del 9 original y viviremos nuestras vidas, no como armas para hacer como otros, por favor. Pero como espíritus libres cuidando a los demás ". Naruto terminó mientras abría los ojos._

" _Espero que los demás entiendan por qué he hecho mi elección" pensó Naruto mientras pensaba en sus compañeros y en cómo podrían reaccionar._

" _Naruto Uzumaki, has elegido ... sabiamente. Tu elección se llevará a cabo de inmediato. Pero una advertencia, la codicia humana no tiene límites". El árbol respondió de nuevo cuando Naruto vio 8 orbes del tamaño de pomelos de varios colores que emergían del núcleo y se disparaban hacia el cielo nocturno desde la parte superior abierta del árbol, dirigiéndose al heredero respectivo de cada criatura con cola. La atención de Naruto volvió al núcleo cuando habló de nuevo._

" _Adiós, Naruto Uzumaki, y buena suerte en tu viaje". Naruto sintió como si alguien lo estuviera abrazando y, desconocido para él, el espíritu de Kaguya se materializó detrás de él y fue quien lo abrazó mientras susurraba las gracias antes de desvanecerse. Lo siguiente que Naruto supo fue un brillante destello de luz antes de que se desmayara._

_-En el campo de batalla-_

_Todo el mundo estaba confundido cuando el Zetsu blanco comenzó a sufrir espasmos y gritos de agonía antes de encogerse como rasin y colapsar._

"_¡Mira! ", Dijo un shinobi al azar mientras señalaba el árbol, todos miraron hacia el árbol mientras crecían enormes trampas para pájaros de Venus a lo largo de su tronco que se abrió y comenzó a absorber el chakra de todos los que estaban allí. Al principio comenzaron a enloquecerse, pero calmados cuando se dieron cuenta de que no se estaban muriendo como resultado. Mientras tanto, todos los que se convirtieron en víctimas de las maquinaciones de Madara fueron revisados y arañados para salir del suelo a medida que los orbes heredados encontraban sus objetivos y fluían hacia ellos. Su trabajo, el Dios El árbol brillaba más antes de convertirse en piedra y explotar. Minato vio a su hijo inconsciente caer entre los escombros y fue a buscarlo antes de ver que Gaara y Killer Bee lo atrapaban y evitaban que cayeran escombros. El Cuarto se dirigió a sus compañeros shinobi cuando sintió Que alguien lo abrace, alguien a quien conocía muy bien._

_-1 semana después-_

_Naruto gimió cuando abrió los ojos y olió el olor familiar de los hospitales. Se frotó los ojos y se incorporó mientras observaba los alrededores. Vio a Gaara dormir en una silla junto a la cama y los demás también se relajaron._

" _¿Qué me perdí?" Preguntó mientras llamaba su atención._

_/ Fin Flashback /_

Naruto salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la charla y los ruidos habituales que eran comunes en las ciudades; Sin embargo, Naruto no estaba preparado para lo que estaba viendo. Decir que la ciudad era increíble sería una subestimación. Este lugar era ... extraordinario, era la mejor palabra que podía describirlo. Naruto decidió hacer un recorrido más tarde y encontró la estación de registro más cercana, hora de comenzar su nueva vida aquí.

(Después por la tarde)

Naruto estaba trabajando actualmente en su nuevo trabajo, que, irónicamente, era un puesto de ramen. Tenía el puesto de chef principal desde la última vez que renunció, ya que el antiguo gerente no había aumentado su salario. Naruto vio que el anciano quería retirarse y pasar su negocio a alguien con buenas manos y aceptó ayudarlo con su negocio. En este momento Naruto estaba preparando muchos platos con la ayuda de sus clones. Hasta ahora las cosas estaban mejorando para él.

(Backstage de un gran estadio)

Una mujer joven estaba sentada en un escritorio mientras miraba en un gran espejo mientras se ponía el lápiz de labios. Su asistente estaba parada cerca con una sonrisa.

"Señora, usted está en 10 minutos". Ella dijo mientras miraba el reloj en la pared.

"Lo sé; mientras tanto, ¿puedes por favor recoger algo de comida para después del show?" preguntó la mujer mientras se giraba hacia su asistente, quien asintió. Se levantó y ajustó su atuendo antes de dirigirse hacia su asistente y ambas se besaron en las mejillas.

"Ahora, vamos a poner un espectáculo increíble". La mujer dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo a su asistente antes de caminar a través de las cortinas y sobre la plataforma que se elevaba sobre el escenario. Su asistente salió por la salida para ir a recoger la comida.

(De vuelta con Naruto)

El Uzumaki estaba limpiando la tienda cuando el último cliente se fue. Se estaba acostumbrando a Nippon, seguro que conocía a personas nuevas y exóticas, criaturas, lugareños, etc. Pero, bueno, no iba a cuestionar las cosas, se había visto extraño. Acaba de terminar de limpiar cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta y se volvió para ver quién era. Estaba aturdido y su mente volvió a su viejo amigo.

Llevaba un kimono naranja otoñal con hojas de arce de colores que abrazaba su forma esbelta; abierta en la parte superior para revelar algo de su generoso busto, piel pálida e impecable con ojos color avellana y una hoja que descansa sobre su cabello plateado, que se diseñó de una manera única. Lo que llamó la atención de Naruto fue el par de orejas de zorro en su cabeza y la única cola de zorro esponjosa que crecía de su coxis mientras sobresalía por un agujero en su atuendo.

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?" Preguntó mientras agitaba su mano sobre su cara. Naruto salió de su estupor y respondió.

"Mi mal, espaciado un poco. ¿Qué puedo obtener por ti?" le preguntó al joven asistente, que estaba a punto de responder cuando el gerente llamó desde la oficina.

"Naruto, no servimos a los clientes después de la hora de cierre". Naruto se volvió hacia la mujer, quien respondió.

"Soy yo, señor Roshi. La señora quería que recogiera algo de comida para el espectáculo posterior". Ella respondio. El dueño apareció y apareció frente al asistente mientras la abrazaba mientras reía.

"Oh, yo, nunca te echaría ni a ti ni a tu amante". Dijo Roshi mientras su mano discretamente iba a tomar su trasero solo para que ella lo golpeara.

"Hasta tus formas pervertidas otra vez, ¿cuándo aprenderás?" dijo ella mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla cuando él se rió entre dientes antes de volverse hacia Naruto.

"Naruto, esta es Kongiku. Ella es una buena amiga mía junto con su amante. Sírvala como quiera". Dijo Roshi antes de volver a su oficina. Naruto asintió y guardó los artículos de limpieza cuando regresó a la cocina y comenzó a recoger los ingredientes mientras Kongiku escribía lo que quería en el teclado del menú antes de colocarlo en la rueda de la orden.

"Entonces, ¿de dónde eres Naruto?" Kongiku preguntó mientras Naruto salía de la cocina con los suministros y se ponía a trabajar mientras respondía.

"No de por aquí, aunque este lugar es único, así que me gusta". Naruto respondió mientras Kongiku lo veía trabajar. Fue entonces cuando Kurama Jr. saltó al mostrador y comenzó a olfatear a Kongiku.

"¿Quién es este pequeño tío?" preguntó mientras se rascaba detrás de la oreja de K Jr. cuando él comenzó a golpear su pierna. Naruto se rió de las acciones de su mascota antes de responder.

"Ese sería Kurama Jr. Él es mi pequeño amigo". Naruto dijo mientras trabajaba en los platos que pidió Kongiku. Los dos hicieron una pequeña charla cuando Roshi se fue a su casa y dejó a Naruto para cerrar la tienda. Finalmente, Naruto hizo que todos los platos estuvieran preparados y empacados listos para llevarlos cuando los dos se dirigían al estadio, Naruto se ofreció a ayudarla con la entrega.

"Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente este estadio?" Preguntó Naruto mientras empujaba el kart de reparto.

"Bueno, el estadio es donde suceden todos los grandes espectáculos, mientras que la ciudad celebra eventos y todo lo demás, es el estadio que alberga todas las atracciones principales. Los torneos también se llevan a cabo allí". Kongiku dijo mientras acariciaba a Kurama Jr. que estaba en sus brazos.

"Torneos?" Preguntó Naruto mientras levantaba una ceja mirándola.

"Sí, van desde deportes, peleas, entretenimiento, gastronomía y más ... Deberías probarlo; pareces ser del tipo competitivo". Kongiku dijo que mientras observaba a Naruto, se comportaba como un veterano experimentado (que era). Naruto realmente pensó en eso ya que todavía le gustaba un desafío de vez en cuando.

"Tal vez, parece interesante". Naruto respondió cuando llegaron a la entrada VIP y Kongiku mostró su placa cuando el portero los dejó entrar. La mujer zorro llevó a Naruto al vestidor de su ama, Naruto colocó la bolsa con la comida en la mesa de café y estaba a punto de tomarla. Su permiso cuando una voz gritó.

"Veo que la comida está aquí, pero ¿quién eres?" Naruto se volvió hacia el parlante y sintió que su garganta se secaba mientras ponía sus ojos en la belleza que tenía ante él. Tenía un brillante cabello negro de cuervo que caía en cascada hacia su espalda baja y vestía un traje blanco con una camiseta negra. Ella tenía un cuerpo que rivalizaba con el de Kongiku y tenía un aire de diversión sexy a su alrededor. Naruto también notó que su color de ojos era dorado y las pupilas eran un poco como un gato, las últimas cosas que notó fueron las dos orejas de zorro negro que sobresalían de su cabello, las nueve colas de zorro blanco que emergían de su coxis, suaves como las de Kongiku y el bigote. Marcas que tenía en las mejillas.

"Helloooo hay alguien ahí?" preguntó la mujer juguetonamente mientras agitaba su mano sobre su rostro. Naruto rompió sus pensamientos y respondió.

"Lo siento, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, trabajo para el viejo Roshi como chef y entrega" dijo Naruto mientras extendía su mano.

"Bueno, entonces el señor Uzumaki, mi nombre es Ahri; veo que ya conoces a mi asistente Kongiku". Ahri le estrechó la mano y, por un segundo, sintió la enorme cantidad de poder que tenía Naruto. Sus ojos se ensancharon ligeramente pero ocultó su sorpresa.

"De todos modos, Kongiku pagó por la comida y aquí es lo que ambos pidieron". Naruto estaba a punto de despedirse cuando sintió que otra presencia entraba en la habitación.

"Ah, Yuzuruha, ahí están las comidas aquí". Kongiku dijo mientras saludaba a su amiga. Yuzuruha notó a Naruto y luego se volvió hacia Ahri.

"Lo siento por mi tardanza, señora. ¿Quién es este?" Ella preguntó por Naruto, Ahri luego respondió.

"Este es el nuevo empleado del viejo Roshi, Naruto". Ahri le dijo a su segundo asistente, luego se volvió hacia Naruto.

"Entonces, ¿eres nuevo aquí?" le preguntó a los Uzumaki.

"Sí, pensé que este lugar sería bueno para comenzar de nuevo. Debo decir que es bueno por aquí". Naruto respondió mientras sonreía.

"Por supuesto que lo es, Nippon es un lugar donde aquellos que son rechazados por los humanos por nuestras apariencias y poderes vienen a vivir. Este es nuestro cielo". Kongiku dijo mientras levantaba la vista de su plato. Naruto levantó una ceja ante su respuesta y pronto respondió.

"Respuesta interesante. De todos modos, tengo que irme ya que he terminado por la noche y podría dormir un poco antes de trabajar mañana. Disfruta tu comida". Naruto dijo mientras salía por la puerta VIP con Kurama Jr. siguiéndolo. Ahri se quedó mirando la puerta por la que se fue, mientras Kongiku y Yuzuruha estaban comiendo su comida.

"Señora, está usted encendida, parece que está muy callada". Yuzuruha preguntó mientras miraba a Ahri, quien tenía una sonrisa creciendo en su rostro.

"Creo que la vida por aquí se está volviendo más interesante". Ahri respondió mientras se unía a los dos en su comida.

(De vuelta con Naruto)

El joven estaba en la cocina de su apartamento con una botella de sake, Kurama Jr. estaba durmiendo en el dormitorio. Actualmente, Naruto estaba pensando en lo que sucedió después de despertarse en el hospital después de la guerra.

/Escena retrospectiva/

" _Naruto Uzumaki, estás aquí para responder por tus crímenes contra las Naciones Elementales". El Fuego Daiymo dijo sin alegría en su voz, diablos, la vieja ciruela frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Naruto desde su gran podio. El propio Naruto estaba sentado en una silla plegable de acero con un par de puños alrededor de su muñeca y tobillos._

" _¿Y qué crímenes cometió contra las Naciones Elementales?" Minato preguntó con un leve gruñido cuando él y casi todo el ejército shinobi, incluidos los que fueron devueltos, asistieron a la sentencia de Naruto._

"¡ _Este mocoso quitó lo que nos pertenece!" Gritó un shinobi en la audiencia. La mayoría de ellos gritaron su acuerdo mientras el daimyo de fuego sonreía._

" _¿Qué tienes que decir por ti mismo?" El daimyo de fuego se burló de Naruto, quien solo suspiró como si estuviera tomando un descanso para fumar._

" _Bueno, en primer lugar, la mayoría de ustedes no comprenden lo que Hagoromo estaba tratando de enseñarnos a todos. Y dos, ya que cuando el infierno era tu problema, no usas el Chakra para empezar". Dijo Naruto mientras miraba al daimyo de fuego en señal de desafío._

" _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Jiraiya, quien fue uno de los muchos que regresaron._

" _Observarás tu lengua alrededor de tus superiores, muchacho". El daimyo de fuego se quebró con una ligera ira. Naruto simplemente lo ignoró y se volvió hacia Jiraiya._

" _Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie aquí, viejo pervertido, Hagoromo quería la verdadera paz para estas tierras después de compartir su sabiduría. Y tomamos esas palabras y las jodimos". Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a sus pies. Jiraiya pensó en lo que dijo Naruto cuando el daimyo habló._

" _No importa las palabras de un viejo ermitaño, todavía tienes que responderme". Naruto solo suspiró y se levantó de la silla, las cadenas se rompieron cuando se flexionó._

" _Lo siento, pero no respondo a las viejas ciruelas pasas sin espinas". Naruto comentó mientras se frotaba las muñecas. El anciano gruñó e hizo un movimiento cuando dos de sus samurai se acercaron para detener a Naruto. Naruto solo chasqueó los dedos cuando los dos samurai fueron atrapados por cadenas de chakra que se dispararon desde el suelo debajo de ellos._

" _Espera, ¿por qué todavía tienes chakra?" Preguntó Ino. Esto causó un gran revuelo cuando la mayoría de la gente comenzó a gritar sobre los ladrones, la codicia y Naruto los traicionó. Fue entonces cuando la voz de Gaara resonó sobre todos los demás._

" _¿¡Te mataría a todos callarte la boca por 10 segundos !?" ordenó al usuario de la arena que todos se callaran._

" _Gracias, Gaara" dijo Naruto antes de dirigirse a Ino para responder su pregunta._

" _Me lo pasó mi antecesor, Kurama". Dijo Naruto antes de que Tenten preguntara._

" _Kurama fue mi mejor amigo, pero todos ustedes lo conocen como el Kyuubi". Naruto comenzó antes de que todos comenzaran a gritar de nuevo. Naruto suspiró antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida._

"¡ _¿A dónde crees que vas, shinobi ?!" El daimyo gritó mientras la atención de todos se dirigía a él. Naruto solo respondió con_

" _Empacando mis cosas y preparándome para establecerme en otro lugar, ¿por qué?" Dijo Naruto mientras se giraba para mirar a todos. Notaron la mirada de dolor y aceptación en sus ojos._

" _Pero Naruto, la guerra ha terminado; ahora podemos ser una familia". Dijo Kushina mientras Minato asintió en acuerdo._

" _Entiendo que quieres compensar por no estar allí, pero necesito algo de tiempo solo". Respondió Naruto._

" _¡No vas a ninguna parte, Naruto! ¡Por tu culpa, Sasuke está muerto!" Sakura gritó mientras miraba a Naruto. Naruto contempló desgarrar su garganta antes de establecerse para otra cosa._

" _Me creerías si dijera que Sasuke planeó su muerte en mis manos". Se encontró con el silencio antes de continuar._

" _Antes de confrontar a Madara, Sasuke me desafió a un duelo a muerte, el mejor hombre era el ganador. Quería encontrar una manera de redimirse por sus acciones pasadas mientras aún actuaba sobre el odio. Así que luchamos y lo logramos. Parece que todavía quería traerlo de vuelta ". Naruto creó un espejo de visión para mostrar la lucha exagerada entre los dos ex amigos y el golpe fatal que Naruto aterrizó en el Uchiha._

" _¿Es esto lo que querías, caer en mis manos?" Naruto le preguntó a Sasuke mientras este estaba acostado en el suelo con un agujero abierto en su estómago, tosiendo un poco de sangre, respondió Sasuke._

" _S-sí ... avergonzé a mi apellido y mis padres se avergonzarían de mí, unirme a Madara y Obito fue mi último error. Subconscientemente, sabía que era una idea horrible, pero estaba tan absorto en vengarme que no lo hice". t importa ". Sasuke se detuvo cuando entró en un ataque de tos. Naruto se arrodilló e inclinó un poco a Sasuke. Sasuke recogió su espada y se la entregó a Naruto._

" _Te elegí para arreglar lo que hice mal. Tú eres el único que puede detener a mi ancestro demente. Te pregunto, de un guerrero a otro, termina con mi dolor". Dijo Sasuke mientras tenía una leve sonrisa, Naruto asintió y hundió la espada en el corazón de Sasuke._

" _Gracias, Naruto". Sasuke dijo cuando la luz abandonó sus ojos cuando dejó de respirar. Naruto cerró los ojos de Sasuke y sacó la espada cuando cavó una tumba y colocó a Sasuke en ella antes de enterrar a los ninjas muertos y usó su espada como una marca improvisada._

" _Que puedas encontrar la paz con tu familia en la otra vida". Dijo Naruto antes de caminar en dirección al Árbol de Dios. Naruto terminó el espejo de visión y habló de nuevo._

" _Y una cosa más perteneciente a Sasuke." Naruto sacó un shuriken y lo lanzó con una velocidad mejorada por el chakra de viento mientras pasaba por Sakura y se incrustaba en la silla detrás de ella. El shuriken había destrozado su útero en un lío que lentamente se estaba escapando de ella cuando ella se derrumbó y comenzó a gritar de dolor._

" _Eso fue por matar a su prometida, Tamaki. Me avergüenza haberte llamado compañera de equipo, una que se rebajaría tan bajo para matar a un inocente por celos por su relación contigo" amor verdadero ". Naruto luego se volvió hacia sus padres._

" _Mamá, papá, me iré por un tiempo, pero me mantendré en contacto de vez en cuando". Naruto dijo con un tono que no dejaba espacio para la refutación. Los dos asintieron cuando Naruto se volvió hacia sus hermanos (los otros jinchuuriki se convirtieron en sucesores)._

" _Chicos, estoy seguro de que saben por qué todavía pueden usar el chakra. Por ahora, podemos vivir nuestras vidas que nos fueron robadas. Disfrútense y me mantendré en contacto". Naruto dijo cuando Minato y Kushina se dirigieron hacia su hijo y lo abrazaron._

" _Estás a salvo, mantente en contacto y si encuentras una dama con suerte, quiero muchos nietos". Dijo Kushina mientras se retiraba y le revolvía el cabello a Naruto, quien solo sonrió ante sus "órdenes"._

" _Haz lo que dijo tu madre, pero recorta a los nietos, ¡AAHH!" Minato gritó cuando Kushina le agarró la oreja y comenzó a girarla._

" _Lo siento; ¿acabo de escuchar a mi querido esposo decirle a nuestro hijo que no me dé nietos?" Preguntó Kushina con un dulce tono mientras Minato miraba a Naruto con una mirada suplicante._

" _Pensándolo bien, los nietos suenan maravillosos, ¡cuanto más mejor!" Minato dijo con un tono de pánico. Naruto solo se rió de sus payasadas y se volvió hacia Tsunade._

" _Bueno, esta es la abuela, estoy oficialmente renunciando como un shinobi de la Hoja". Naruto se quitó la diadema y se la arrojó a ella, que ella atrapó. Tsunade miró el símbolo y sonrió._

" _Otra nota, invirtí ambos cuerpos, así que ahora están ambos en la treintena. Ahora, consiga una habitación y póngase en marcha. Puedo ver la tensión desde una milla de distancia con ustedes dos" dijo Naruto a Tsunade y Jiraiya . Naruto luego se volvió hacia el daimyo._

" _En cuanto a ti ..." Naruto desapareció en un borrón y todos lo vieron empujar su mano en el pecho del anciano mientras el anciano gritaba de dolor._

" _Eso fue para vender mi clan con el tercero. Y esto es para mí". Naruto aplastó el corazón del daiymo y tiró su cuerpo al suelo. Naruto sacó un rollo de aspecto importante y se lo lanzó a Kushina antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo. Kushina abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leer mientras Minato leía con ella, no hace falta decir que estarían ocupados obteniendo algunas respuestas._

_/ Flashback End /_

Naruto terminó su bebida y guardó la botella mientras se acostaba, su mente vagando a las tres zorras que conoció antes.

(El día siguiente)

"Prueba tu poder en el Coliseo de Campeones y gana un lugar entre los mejores del mundo". Dijo Naruto mientras leía el cartel que anunciaba el evento del que Kongiku le habló. Naruto entonces miró a Kurama Jr.

"¿Qué piensas? ¿Deberíamos darle una oportunidad a esto?" el pequeño zorro simplemente gimió cuando se acurrucó de nuevo en el abrigo de Naruto.

"Eso no es una gran respuesta, y a qué te refieres con 'mejor me cuido el culo', no sabía que el último tipo al que ayudábamos quería hacerme su perra, tuvimos suerte de salir de allí". Naruto replicó. En serio no era gay; No importa cuántas veces la gente confunda su amabilidad. Fue entonces cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba y se volvió para ver a Kongiku.

"Supongo que te veo aquí, tigre". dijo la mujer zorro mientras se acercaba al joven.

"Bueno, pensé en probar este torneo, ya que me gusta una buena pelea de vez en cuando". Naruto respondió. Kongiku asintió y lo llevó a donde los nuevos competidores debían inscribirse.

"Bueno, buena suerte allá afuera. Enfrentarás gente fuerte junto con algunos ... gladiadores desagradables". Kongiku dijo la última parte con un leve gruñido cuando Naruto sintió brevemente su pico de energía.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó él mientras se componía.

"Estoy bien, solo recuerdo un mal incidente relacionado con uno de los gladiadores. Me despediré ahora". Kongiku dijo mientras Naruto entregaba a Kurama Jr. y caminaba hacia la puerta que conducía al coliseo. Naruto pudo escuchar los vítores y abucheos de personas en la multitud mientras el Anunciador hablaba.

"¡Y nuestro próximo contendiente viene desde las Naciones Elementales! ¡Buscando un nuevo comienzo, renunciar a Naruto Uzumaki!" La puerta se abrió cuando Naruto entró y la multitud comenzó a gritar. Naruto se fijó en las vistas y se sorprendió, se veía mucho mejor que los estadios en las naciones y tenía varias pantallas de hologramas colocadas sobre las paredes para mostrar a la gente afuera. Vio a Ahri, Kongiku, Yuzuruha y Kurama Jr en su pequeño stand privado en las gradas.

"Ahi esta." Kongiku dijo mientras señalaba a Naruto en el piso del coliseo. Yuzuruha estaba interesada en el joven mientras sentía la energía de un zorro emanando de él. Kongiku mostró un interés más amistoso en dicha persona y Ahri lo observaba con una expresión de desconcierto, ella sintió varias emociones de él, alegría, depresión, rabia y aceptación. Él era un enigma para ella, uno sobre el que ella quería saber más.

"¡Y se enfrentará a 20 orcos berserkers!" el anunciador gritó cuando la puerta del otro lado se abrió cuando dichos orcos salieron corriendo con las armas levantadas. Naruto sonrió mientras desenvainaba su katana (la Hoja de Zorro) y enviaba chakra al anillo en su dedo medio derecho cuando un resplandor blanco cubrió su forma y lo reveló con un traje cibernético, antes de romper su cuello cuando se colocó en una postura. El 'traje' fue creado especialmente por Koyuki y un equipo de sus mejores ingenieros y científicos para él como un regalo de despedida un par de días después de que se fuera. **(El traje exoesqueleto de Raiden en MGR, el negro).**

"Vamos a bailar." Dijo cuando su visor se cubrió la cara y corrió hacia adelante. Los orcos nunca tuvieron una oportunidad mientras los tallaba como un cuchillo caliente a través de la mantequilla. La gente en las gradas estaba asombrada por la habilidad y la delicadeza que mostraba Naruto. Ahri y sus asistentes se sorprendieron por lo que estaban viendo, nunca habían visto un estilo de lucha como el suyo, a pesar de saber todo lo que había que saber sobre las Naciones Elementales (todos en Nippon sabían de las Naciones Elementales). El último orco cayó cuando Naruto limpió su hoja de sangre con un movimiento de muñeca y la envainó. Desactivó su traje, ya que se convirtió en el anillo antes de recurrir al Anunciador.

"Es esto todo lo que tienes que ofrecer". Preguntó Naruto. El Anunciador salió de su sorpresa y habló.

"Um, eso fue rápido y brutal. Tu próximo oponente es muy fuerte, no tiene piedad, pocos han sobrevivido a su ira y astucia y es un criminal bien conocido. ¡Todos se rinden por Renekton, el carnicero de los pantanos! " el Anunciador gritó cuando la mayoría de las personas en el estadio aplaudieron y aplaudieron cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Naruto sintió algo ... reptil dentro. En su stand, Kongiku se quedó sin aliento al ver a la gran bestia salir al estadio. Miró a su maestro y vio que Ahri estaba mirando a Naruto con un atisbo de miedo en sus ojos. Yuzuruha y Kongiku sabían lo monstruoso que Renekton era capaz de convertirse, ya que estaba detrás de la desaparición de su maestro hace unos meses. Esta fue, por supuesto, la razón por la que Ahri renunció a los torneos de lucha después de que lograron liberarla de las garras del monstruo.

Renekton miró a su competencia y resopló con humor. Esta fue su próxima comida? El niño parecía que estaba mejor preparado para ser un bufón. Fue entonces cuando captó el olor de algo ... familiar. Olfateando el aire un par de veces más, sintió que venía de Naruto.

"Tienes el olor de un zorro en ti, muchacho. Dime, ¿has estado follando con esa puta Ahri?" Preguntó el gran cocodrilo humanoide.

"No, acabo de conocerla a ella y a sus ayudantes anoche. No soy uno para una aventura de una noche". Naruto respondió mientras levantaba una ceja, podía sentir las emociones de Ahri y sus amigas, entre ellas sentía miedo, odio, disgusto y más.

"Si puedo preguntar, ¿por qué te has interesado repentinamente en mí?" Naruto le preguntó a Renekton, quien resopló de risa antes de responder.

"Ahora puedo obtener un sustituto perfecto para mi trofeo perdido, ya sabes, esa zorra zorra fue mi trofeo después de que la golpeara y la secuestrara unos meses después de su entrada en los torneos. Disfruté encadenándola y forzándome a ella. Sus gritos para que me detuviera y las lágrimas solo sirvieron para excitarme. Estuve a punto de romperla después de una semana, pero sus pequeñas perras seguidoras organizaron un grupo de búsqueda y entraron en mi estudio ". Renekton dijo mientras gruñía de ira y se giró para mirar a esas mujeres en las gradas. Naruto se cruzó de brazos y observó con una mirada impasible. **(Me estoy refiriendo a un cómic hentai de LoL titulado 'Twisted Intent 2' que encontré en Internet, como el estilo artístico, no la trama y las acciones de los personajes)**

"¡No lo escuches, Naruto! ¡Ese monstruo vive para el dolor y la destrucción! Lo que le hizo a la señora Ahri nunca será olvidado ni perdonado. ¡Él cree que tienes una conexión con la señora y te matará para lastimarla!" Kongiku gritó desde las gradas. Renekton gruñó a Kongiku cuando Yuzuruha abrazó a Ahri para calmarla, ya que tenía recuerdos de lo que había experimentado en manos de las bestias. Naruto simplemente metió la mano en su bolsa y silbó.

"Entonces, te gusta actuar en tu impulso sexual. Tengo lo que necesito para ti". Dijo Naruto mientras tiraba una pequeña esfera de cristal a la cara de Renekton. Se rompió en el impacto y lanzó una nube de gas de color verde azulado. Renekton respiró la mayor parte de su instinto antes de espantarlo y comenzó a sentir los efectos cuando comenzó a jadear y sus lomos estaban actuando.

"¿Qué demonios ... me golpeaste con ... cara de mierda". Jadeó mientras su visión comenzaba a nublarse.

"Bueno, ya que soy considerado un 'ninja errante', me di cuenta de que mis habilidades eran afiladas y mis armas en las mejores condiciones. Lo que acabas de inhalar fue un gas especial que había desarrollado, esencialmente estimula al cuerpo del objetivo para que actúe a toda marcha. y perder el foco. Entonces, básicamente, estás en modo de temporada de apareamiento. Así que me gustaría preguntarte esto ". Naruto dijo mientras se transformaba en su yo femenino, Naruko.

"¿Te hago cachonda?" "Ella" preguntó con un ronroneo seductor mientras Renekton rugía y cargaba. Naruko se volvió hacia Naruto y él se volteó sobre el gran reptil cuando aterrizó y agarró su cola. Naruto luego comenzó a hacer girar al carnicero por su cola, saltó en el aire y arrojó el cocodrilo al suelo mientras él gruñía de dolor. Naruto luego realizó una patada con el hacha y golpeó a su objetivo, los genitales congestionados de Renekton (sobresaliendo de la vaina). Renekton gritó en agonía cuando fueron aplastados en una sangrienta pulpa bajo la bota de Naruto.

Sin embargo, Naruto no había terminado y tomó a su oponente por la mandíbula y comenzó a separarlo, la bestia estaba tratando de mantener la boca cerrada y agarró los brazos de Naruto en un intento por detenerlo, pero fue inútil que Naruto rompiera sus mandíbulas. con un tirón feroz y luego los cerró mientras colocaba un pie en el pecho de Renekton. Con otro tirón, Naruto arrancó la cabeza de su oponente con su espina dorsal aún unida y la tiró a un lado ya que su adversario ya no estaba. El silencio se produjo por unos momentos mientras Naruto limpiaba la sangre de sus manos con una servilleta y se giraba hacia el Anunciador.

"Bueno, ¿vas a decir algo?" Preguntó. El locutor recuperó su rumbo y habló por el micrófono.

"¡Increíble! ¡Increíble! ¡Renekton está muerto! ¡Nunca pensé que vería el día cuando fuera posible, pero Naruto ha derribado al carnicero de los pantanos! ¡Dale aplausos, señoras y señores!" La gente en las gradas vitoreaba y aplaudía. Ahri tenía una cálida sonrisa mientras aplaudía, Yuzuruha encendió un par de fuegos artificiales y Kongiku estaba animando mientras sostenía una señal que decía: "Naruto es el número 1".

Naruto simplemente le dio el pulgar a Kurama Jr., que estaba sentado en el regazo de Ahri, y la mascota ladró en respuesta. Fue entonces cuando Naruto fue golpeado en la cara por un puño con pinchos y se volvió hacia su atacante.

"Oh, ¿qué es esto? Parece que Mizuki quiere ir a Naruto. ¡Vamos a ver cómo se desarrollará esto!" dijo el anunciador mientras todos se callaban. Naruto vio que su antiguo profesor de la academia, convertido en traidor, estaba parado frente a él. Mizuki logró recuperar el músculo que perdió de los efectos secundarios del suero de Orochimaru. Vio que el miembro protésico reemplazaba la mano izquierda que Mizuki perdió y los diversos tatuajes que tenía adornando su torso desnudo. Mizuki tenía una burla en su rostro.

"Entonces, el monstruo decide aparecer". Dijo Mizuki con arrogancia atando su voz. Naruto se sorprendió un poco al ver al traidor aquí.

"¿Mizuki? No esperaba verte aquí, pensé que estabas en la prisión desperdiciando". Dijo Naruto mientras su herida del puño con pinchos se curaba.

"Ja, así que Shithole me mantendrá, vine aquí para comenzar de nuevo y, para mi decepción, también hay demonios aquí". Dijo Mizuki mientras Naruto suspiraba.

"¡Pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de destruirte, el temido Demonio Zorro de Nin-Tailed!" Gritó Mizuki mientras la gente en las gradas miraba atónita en silencio.

"¿Es por eso que su aura parece familiar a la nuestra?" Yuzuruha le susurró a Ahri, quien se curioso al ver a Naruto, Kongiku solo inclinó su cabeza en confusión y preguntó.

"¿Cómo puede ser un demonio? ¿No siento energía demoníaca de él?" le preguntó a Ahri y Yuzuruha. Naruto solo miró a Mizuki con una mirada aburrida.

"Para empezar, Kurama nunca fue un demonio. Dos, ya no está entre los vivos debido a que el Árbol de Dios le quita su poder sin matar a todos y, finalmente, soy el sucesor de Kurama. Si quiere un demonio, lo haré". te daré uno ". Naruto dijo que su forma estaba cubierta de aura roja y disparó al cielo cuando comenzó a crecer. Todos podían sentir la intención asesina y la gran cantidad de energía que Naruto estaba liberando, la nube gigante de chakra condensada y Naruto, tomando la forma de Kurama con una apariencia más demoníaca, aterrizó con un gran cráter formando y gruñó a Mizuki, quien se estaba encogiendo de hombros. con miedo por ahora.

"¿Qué pasa, Mizuki? Pensé que querías tomar tu 'justicia legítima' contra mí como lo hiciste hace tantos años cuando era un niño. Cómo han cambiado las mesas". Naruto se echó a reír mientras disfrutaba ver al ex profesor a punto de hiperventilar. Ahri ahora estaba fascinada con lo que estaba presenciando y quería saber más sobre el joven que conoció la noche anterior, sus asistentes estaban pensando en la misma línea. Naruto luego procedió a jugar con el traidor mientras lo golpeaba como una pelota de ping-pong. Finalmente, Naruto se aburrió y golpeó a Mizuki en el piso del estadio, dejándolo incrustado en un cráter cuando Naruto regresó a su forma normal.

"Por favor, tenga piedad, le presento, Maestro". Dijo Mizuki mientras salía del cráter con su brazo bueno mientras sangraba mucho y el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha estaban rotos. Se puso de rodillas y miró al suelo como Naruto, quien estaba parado frente a él con una mirada impasible. Naruto simplemente levantó la cabeza de Mizuki para mirarlo con una mano y luego, sin previo aviso, metió su dedo índice y medio en la cabeza de Mizuki debajo de su mandíbula mientras el hombre jadeaba de dolor. Todos miraron con morbosa curiosidad mientras Naruto retiraba la cara de Mizuki de su cabeza con la mano cuando la cara seguía moviéndose antes de tirarla a un lado.

"Yo desprecio a los traidores". Naruto simplemente dijo que el cuerpo de Mizuki se derrumbó, su vida se extinguió. Naruto se volvió hacia el anunciador una vez más y habló.

"Creo que esto termina mi examen". Dijo que cuando el locutor asintió con la cabeza y Naruto regresó a las cámaras del coliseo.

"Eso lo envuelve para nuestro nuevo contendiente, Naruto Uzumaki" dijo el anunciador mientras todos aplaudían.

"Me pregunto, ¿cuánto se escondía Naruto durante el examen?" Ahri se preguntó a sí misma cuando ella y sus asistentes se fueron a las cámaras para hablar con Naruto.

(En dichas cámaras).

"Ese fue un hombre increíble, no pensé que vería morir al Carnicero". Dijo una persona

"Recuérdame nunca molestarte, amigo". Otro dijo mientras le daba palmaditas a Naruto en la espalda. Naruto fue rodeado y animado por los otros "gladiadores" cuando lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Fue entonces cuando Kurama Jr. corrió y tiró de su pantalón y miró en una dirección. Naruto miró en esa dirección y vio a Ahri, Kongiku y Yuzuruha parados allí.

"Nos gustaría 'entrevistarte' contigo, Naruto, ¿podrías venir con nosotros?" Ahri le preguntó al ex-shinobi. Esto provocó que algunos de los tipos que apoyaban a Naruto dejaran escapar silbatos y comentarios.

"Maldición, hermano, no creía que pudieras captar sus ojos". Uno dijo.

"Awwww Shhheeeiiit, ¡mi chico va a tener sexo hoy!" otro gritó (suena familiar)

"Wow, tienes fans en tu primer día, estoy celoso, amigo". Otro dijo. Naruto se rió de sus respuestas antes de caminar hacia el trío.

"Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar?" Preguntó mientras las chicas lo seguían mientras Naruto entraba en su habitación asignada.

"Teníamos curiosidad por tu despliegue de poder en el estadio" dijo Ahri cuando Naruto comenzó a preparar su cena.

"Oh, eso. Bueno, para empezar, heredé dicho poder de un viejo amigo que falleció hace un tiempo". Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba algunos platos extra para Ahri y sus ayudantes. Ahri percibió un tono de depresión al mencionar a su viejo amigo y habló.

"Me disculpo si he traído algún mal recuerdo". Ahri dijo mientras pensaba que había golpeado un nervio dentro de la rubia.

"Está bien; Kurama no querría que me regodeara en autocompasión. Lo que demostré en el estadio fue esencialmente mi propio poder después de la guerra y mi 'destierro'". Naruto dijo mientras les daba sus platos y se sentaba con el suyo.

"¿Quién es Kurama?" Yuzuruha preguntó después de tragar un bocado.

"Kurama era el Zorro de las nueve colas, un segmento de poder puro del Árbol de Dios. Al igual que los otros ocho, era sensible; sin embargo, los humanos los veían como armas ambulantes que solo existían para servir, así que fueron a esclavizarlos para su beneficio personal. Esto resultó en un gran odio para la totalidad de los humanos. Finalmente, me convertí en el tercer anfitrión de Kurama como una forma de ayudarme más adelante ". Dijo Naruto antes de que Kongiku levantara la mano y le preguntara.

"¿Qué quieres decir con el tercer anfitrión?" ella preguntó.

"Mi madre y mi bisabuela fueron los anfitriones anteriores, cuando una bestia de cola fue sellada dentro de un huésped humano. Mi padre me eligió la noche de mi nacimiento para protegerme y terminar con los planes de un loco a largo plazo". Naruto chasqueó los dedos cuando la mesa de cristal entre ellos parpadeó como un televisor mientras imágenes y escenas de lo que Naruto estaba explicando se mostraban en el vidrio. Ahri y sus ayudantes estaban fascinados por lo que estaban viendo. Mientras escuchaban historias de las Naciones Elementales de los pocos exploradores que lograron volver con vida. Nunca creyeron que verían cómo era el otro lado, incluso si fuera a través de un espejo de visión. Naruto se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar de nuevo.

"Dicen que la humanidad teme lo que no comprenden, lo que más describe a los barcos. Nos temieron y nos trataron como si fueran bombas de tiempo. Fui yo quien recibió el peor tratamiento de mi generación y de los barcos anteriores. Sin embargo, De hecho, logré reunirme con los otros de mi generación y formamos nuestro propio pequeño grupo al aprovechar al máximo nuestro tiempo lejos de las fuerzas de control dentro de nuestras respectivas aldeas ". Dijo Naruto mientras Ahri se ponía curioso y preguntaba.

"Si te hubieran tratado como una mierda completa, entonces, ¿cómo no lo habrías hecho ahora, seguramente habrías luchado para entonces?" Dijo la mujer zorro mientras Naruto se reía.

"Bueno, digamos que me divertí un poco más tarde cuando tuve algo de tiempo libre en el pueblo". Naruto respondió con una sonrisa.

(De vuelta en la hoja)

"¡QUE INFIERONTE AQUÍ!" Tsunade gritó mientras miraba hacia el pueblo desde su oficina. Junto a ella, Shizune estaba conteniendo su risa mientras observaba los resultados de la "desaparición del presente" de Naruto. El pueblo entero parecía haber sido bombardeado por varias cosas, desde montones de basura, numerosos colores de pintura, aguas residuales sin tratar y más. Los ciudadanos correteaban como pollos sin cabeza y los shinobi intentaban llamarlos, lo que era un poco más difícil sin chakra. Varios comerciantes que participaron en el maltrato de Naruto cuando era más joven sufrían de bancarrota o chantaje que los arruinó. Los niños quedaron ilesos. Además, el pueblo todavía se estaba recuperando de la muerte del Fuego Daiymo (no lo hizo

En otra nota, ANBU y la policía local informaron que Hiruzen Sarutobi fue encontrado muerto en su casa, su cuerpo apenas reconocible y una nota escrita por el mismo Naruto.

'Oye, lo siento por no dejar nada para que ustedes traten, tuve una conversación MUY encantadora con el viejo mono. De todos modos, me mantendré en contacto. Bbbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeee.

Naruto Uzumaki'

En la mesa de café al lado de dicho cadáver del viejo mono había cada pieza sucia de evidencia que Naruto compiló desde la caja fuerte personal de Hiruzen, documentos que detallan tratos traseros con yakuza y los imperios de las drogas, archivos de experimentación inhumanos en su búsqueda por alcanzar la juventud eterna, incluso una paquete de misión etiquetado 'operación; remolino sangriento '.

(De vuelta a nuestra rubia favorita)

"Veo que tienes un poco de lado sádico, ¿qué más hay para ti?" Ahri dijo mientras sonreía y se inclinaba hacia adelante.

"Bueno, no soy de los que me dan todos mis secretos y pensamientos más profundos. Tal vez si estuvieras un poco ... más cerca de mi campo de confianza, empezaría a hablar". Naruto dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante mientras la miraba a los ojos.

"¿El nuevo retador me está invitando?" Ahri preguntó con un toque de humor en su tono.

"Tal vez lo estoy, viendo que alguien tan, interesante, es querer saber más sobre el pequeño viejo yo". Naruto respondió mientras ambos se inclinaban más cerca como para besarse, Ahri cerró los ojos, lista para conectar los labios cuando sintió que un dedo la tocaba en la frente.

"Ahora, ahora. Creo que eso viene más tarde, ya que aún no hemos empezado la primera cita. ¿Cómo suena la noche a las 7:00 pm?" Preguntó Naruto cuando los ojos de Ahri se abrieron de golpe y ella sonrió.

"Eso suena perfecto, conozco un lugar elegante cerca". Ahri dijo antes de escribir su dirección en una servilleta y se la entregó. Naruto se guardó la servilleta y respondió.

"Fue agradable hablar con ustedes tres, los veré mañana, manténganse seguros y tengan una gran noche". Dijo Naruto mientras salía para su apartamento con Kurama Jr a cuestas. Kongiku y Yuzuruha notaron que Ahri se desplomaba mientras suspiraba de contenido.

"Ese hombre ..." murmuró ella con un suspiro de satisfacción mientras sus ayudantes tenían curiosidad.

"¿Sucede algo, señora?" Yuzuruha preguntó.

"No es nada, querida, solo necesito un nuevo cambio de ropa y nos iremos a casa", respondió Ahri y pensó.

"Lo estoy recuperando por haberme puesto crema con ese golpe", pensó mientras se dirigía a su camerino cuando Kongiku y Yuzuruha notaron que Ahri desprendía un olor único.

(El día siguiente)

Naruto estaba trabajando su turno mientras el anciano Roshi estaba almorzando y mirando las noticias. Fue entonces cuando surgió un informe.

"En otras noticias de hoy, las Naciones Elementales han decidido eliminar la alianza que los unió en su última guerra, el catalizador que desencadenó este evento fue una joven conocida como Sakura Haruno, que ha escalado su camino hacia la política. escaló y terminó como el siguiente Daiymo después de la repentina muerte del anterior. Después de su coronación oficial, pidió la caza oficial de un tal Naruto Uzumaki. Quien, en sus palabras, arruinó su futuro y mató a su esposo. ningún otro Kages o Daiymo responderían a su llamada, solo unos pocos ciudadanos selectos y ex shinobi se unieron bajo el pretexto de que "limpiarán el mundo de la basura inhumana que no merece vivir". Tendremos más información sobre este tema luego."

"Bueno, parece que estás enojada con una mujer hormonal, mi muchacho, ¿alguna razón por la que te está persiguiendo?" preguntó el anciano. Naruto suspiró y dejó sus herramientas antes de responder.

"Sakura no me deja vivir mi vida en paz, todo porque Sasuke planeó su muerte a través de mí y no tuvo la oportunidad de meterse en sus pantalones. Y ahora está en una posición y con dinero para tratar de perseguirme . " Naruto triste mientras Roshi escuchaba.

"Entonces, ¿esta chica está justo detrás de ti porque no consiguió a su caballero con una armadura brillante?" preguntó. Naruto asintió y respondió.

"Ella también me ve como su saco de boxeo personal". Añadió, fue entonces cuando entró un pequeño grupo de personas, personas que Naruto reconoció muy bien.

"Ok, ¿cómo diablos me encontraron?" Preguntó con tono sarcástico.

"¿Realmente pensaste que te dejaríamos en paz, hermano?", Dijo Killer Bee mientras sonreía.

"No solo eso, fue algo fácil encontrarte, ya que hueles a ramen y zorros". Yugito dijo.

"Entonces, supongo que esta es otra reunión". Dijo Naruto mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. Gaara asintió y habló.

"Se podría decir eso, pero también tenemos otras noticias". Naruto miró a la televisión y respondió.

"Ya sé que Sakura me ha dado una recompensa por mi cabeza, no es nada nuevo, siempre fue un desastre para Sasuke" dijo Naruto cuando la jinchuuriki anterior se volvió nueva. Las bestias de cola se sentaron y eligieron lo que querían. Fuu entonces habló

"Ella también está financiando varios proyectos de investigación en un intento por obtener una nueva fuente de poder, ya que el chakra ya no existe". Mientras los demás ofrecían su conocimiento de lo que estaba pasando desde que Sakura se convirtió en Daiymo. Naruto solo pensó que era una mala idea dejar que Sakura se pusiera en esa posición de poder, pero apartó esos pensamientos mientras preparaba sus platos.

"Entonces, este lugar es agradable. ¿Qué haces por aquí?" Han preguntó.

"Naruto aquí trabaja para mí desde que apareció hace un par de días, pero también acaba de debutar en el coliseo". El anciano dijo como se dio a conocer y todos recibieron su comida.

"¿El Coliseo?" Ukataka preguntó. El anciano Roshi asintió y cambió la televisión al canal apropiado mientras el grupo observaba la pantalla de Naruto en las pruebas.

"Parece que te divertiste ahí dentro". Yagura dijo después de tragar su comida.

"Es bueno tener una buena pelea de vez en cuando". Naruto respondió.

"¡No solo eso, sino que este joven logró captar la atención de Ahri!" Roshi dijo en felicidad con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

"¿Quién es Ahri?" Yugito preguntó con una ceja levantada, ya que no quería que su pseudo hermano estuviera con una persona que era como Sakura, una manipuladora y quería lo mejor para él, ya que sufrió lo peor de todos ellos. Naruto solo señaló el cartel en la pared al lado de ellos. El grupo miró fijamente el anuncio del próximo álbum de Ahri antes de volver a Naruto.

"Bueno, bueno, parece que obtuviste una gran puntuación, hermano". Killer Bee dijo con una sonrisa cursi. Naruto solo se rió en respuesta cuando su "familia" terminó sus comidas y pagó por ellas.

"Bueno, mantente en contacto, mientras tanto diviértete con esa mujer atrevida, nos vemos". Gaara dijo mientras salían de la tienda y Naruto se volvió hacia Roshi.

"Oye, ¿no te importa si termino mi turno temprano? Tengo una cita con Ahri esta noche". Naruto le preguntó a su jefe, quien simplemente le dio un pulgar hacia arriba y respondió.

"No me importa, demonios, incluso puedes ser el que está buscando". En esto Naruto se puso curioso.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó el rubio. Roshi dio un triste suspiro y miró el cartel.

"He estado aquí por mucho tiempo, y conocí a Ahri cuando emergió del bosque circundante. Al principio era una niña, una niña que acaba de descubrir sus poderes, tiene la capacidad de consumir la esencia vital de sus víctimas para volverse humana, ya que ella es una híbrida Guhimo / Kitsune. La llevé y observé mientras crecía de una joven tímida que saltaba ante la más mínima sorpresa a una joven que disfruta de su carrera y sus amigos. Fue secuestrado por el monstruo que mataste en el estadio, lo que le hizo tuvo un profundo efecto en ella que la marcó de por vida, sin importar cuántas sesiones de terapia tomara. La conozco muy bien, aunque es divertida. Amorosa, encantadora, juguetona, y muchas otras palabras que podría describirla, sé que entierra su sentimiento más íntimo y privado en lo profundo de su corazó dudará en mutilar o matar a una persona si está tratando de forzarla. "Roshi se detuvo para tomar un sorbo de su té y reanudó.

"Mientras que tú, mi muchacho, puedo decir que actúas despreocupado y despreocupado, pero no dejes que aquellos en quienes no confías te vean a ti mismo. Has sido moldeado por la guerra, la pérdida, la violencia y la traición. También llevas usted mismo como si fuera a ocurrir una batalla en cualquier momento. En cierto modo, usted es como ella, pero al mismo tiempo ustedes dos son diferentes. Si bien puede que pare en una batalla en el estadio si sabe que la han derrotado y se retira para intentarlo en otro momento, no conoce el concepto de rendirse y presiona a través de cualquier obstáculo en su camino. Simplemente es demasiado poderoso para detenerse si está decidido a realizar una tarea o ganar. Por eso le confío que lo haga. estar ahí para ella ". Roshi dijo antes de que terminara su té.

"¿Quieres que sea su amiga y la mantenga a salvo?" Preguntó Naruto. Roshi rió y luego respondió.

"Quiero que seas más que su amiga, quiero que tengas intimidad con ella, la ames, te introduzcas en su corazón y saques esas emociones y sientas que se ha encerrado. Todo esto es algo que te pido, como una anciano que se preocupa por su hijo, por favor, ayúdelo. Conviértase en la persona que desea en sus sueños ". Roshi se inclinó ante Naruto y luego dio un último consejo.

"Si no es mucho pedir, ver si sus amigos quieren unirse a la bolsa y darme muchos nietos". Roshi se rió cuando Naruto vio a otra Jaraiya en Roshi.

"¡Aleja tu mente del viejo hombre!" respondió él mientras le lanzaba una toalla mojada mientras el anciano seguía riendo.

(Más tarde ese día)

"Wow, aquí es donde vive, no pensé que estaría saliendo con un noble". Naruto comentó mientras miraba la casa de Ahri desde la puerta principal. El lugar era impresionante ... por decir lo menos. La residencia de Ahri parecía el castillo de un daiymo, arañando eso, era más una mansión que nada. Una que gritaba "vete a la mierda señores feudales y daimyos", hago que tus casas parezcan complejos de apartamentos ". Naruto simplemente silbó y caminó a través de las puertas y hacia la puerta principal. Echó un vistazo a la alfombra de bienvenida.

'El hogar es donde está el corazón'

"No está mal, un poco cursi en mi opinión" comentó Naruto antes de tocar el timbre.

"Viniendo." Una voz desde adentro dijo cuando se abrió la puerta y Yuzuruha se quedó allí.

"Ah, señor Uzumaki. Te estábamos esperando, entra". Yuzuruha dejó entrar a Naruto cuando ella cerró la puerta detrás de él y él miró a su alrededor.

"Este lugar se ve más grande en el interior, podrías hacer que algunos de los daimyo estén verdes de envidia". Dijo mientras Yuzuruha lo guiaba a la sala principal mientras Naruto veía a Kongiku de pie junto a una pequeña mesa con una sonrisa.

"Te ves muy bien, Naruto. Estoy seguro de que tuviste que despedirte con un palo en casa". Ella dijo mientras tomaba su apariencia.

"Sí, en realidad no me gustaban mucho en casa, además, las chicas siempre estaban en la oscuridad y con los chicos de la misericordia". Naruto respondió mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cuello y se echó a reír.

"Entonces considera que esto es un cambio para mejor, ya que has captado mis intereses". Ahri gritó desde su lugar en el segundo piso. Naruto la miró y casi sintió que su corazón se detenía. Ahri bajó la escalera de la izquierda mientras tomaba su forma. Llevaba un impresionante vestido azul que enfatizaba su figura y se detenía sobre sus rodillas con una abertura en el costado; en sus orejas había un par de pendientes de color verde azulado con forma de lunas crecientes, que tenía puestos simplemente unos tacones que se abrían en la parte delantera para sus dedos de los pies Naruto también notó que tenía un collar dorado con un pequeño colgante con un amuleto para la suerte grabado en él. Ella también tenía en delineador de ojos púrpura y sombra de ojos. Las uñas de los dedos de las manos y de los pies estaban pintadas de un rojo vibrante, del mismo tono que el lápiz de labios. En general, se veía increíble.

"Si quieres cerrar la boca, atraparás una mosca". Ahri se rió cuando Naruto fue sacado de su estupor y respondió.

"Te ves fenomenal". Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía.

"Por qué gracias, ahora vamos a empezar". Ahri dijo mientras se giraba hacia sus ayudantes.

"Trata de no hacer un lío cuando juegues tus 'juegos'" dijo ella mientras sus asistentes recibían el mensaje oculto y Naruto extendió el brazo mientras Ahri lo aceptaba y los dos salieron por la puerta.

(Más tarde en el restaurante)

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas de Nippon?" Preguntó Ahri mientras el camarero se iba con sus órdenes.

"Me gusta aquí, una gran mejora de donde solía vivir" dijo Naruto mientras bebía su bebida.

"He escuchado historias de las Naciones Elementales, ¿cómo es allá?" Ahri preguntó mientras sorbía su vino. Naruto lo pensó por un momento antes de responder.

"Bueno, es más ... secreto, para comenzar. Hay varios países, cada uno con su propio líder o órgano de gobierno. Vengo de la Villa escondida en las Hojas. De hecho, ahí fue donde comenzó mi carrera como shinobi". Mientras Naruto seguía explicando cómo las Naciones Elementales y los diversos lugares allí, Ahri se encontró prestando atención a los relatos de Naruto de lo que hizo durante su carrera, más específicamente sus acciones desinteresadas y actos de valor contra monstruos como Madara y Kabuto. Naruto terminó cuando llegaron sus platos.

"Entonces, ¿qué haces para vivir aquí?" Preguntó Naruto mientras comenzaba su comida. Ahri terminó el bocado que tenía y respondió.

"Bueno, yo hago música como mi hobby principal, también empecé una línea de ropa y vendí algunas de mis pinturas de vez en cuando. Me involucré en los juegos en el estadio, pero me retiré después de un tiempo", respondió ella mientras sonreía. Naruto

"¿Qué hay de ti, a qué te dedicas?" Preguntó Ahri mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y descansaba su barbilla en sus manos. Naruto tomó un sorbo de su bebida y respondió.

"Trabajo para el maestro Roshi en su tienda, pero escribo libros en mi tiempo libre y también tengo algunas canciones escritas, pero no tengo forma de hacer que funcionen" dijo Naruto antes de darle otro bocado a su comida . Ahri pensó por un momento y respondió.

"Estoy seguro de que alguien echaría un vistazo a tus canciones y me gustarían". Ella dijo mientras volvía a su comida.

"Tal vez aquí, ya que no tuve mucho éxito en casa". Naruto respondió mientras continuaban su cita mientras Ahri disfrutaba las historias de Naruto sobre su vida y sus misiones.

(Más tarde aquella noche)

"Disfruté nuestra cita, eres una persona interesante". Ahri dijo que estaba en el carruaje con ella cuando llegaron a su residencia.

"Gracias, realmente no recibo muchos cumplidos, también lo disfruté, quizás podríamos ir a otro". Dijo Naruto mientras la acompañaba por los escalones hasta la puerta de su casa.

"Cómo suena este fin de semana, sé que el festival lunar está por venir". Ahri sugirió mientras Naruto lo pensaba.

"Sí, eso suena genial. Te recogeré a las 4:00". Contestó cuando Ahri asintió y abrió la puerta principal.

"Oh casi lo olvido." Ella dijo antes de regresar a Naruto, quien estaba a punto de preguntar cuando ella agarró su hombro y se inclinó hacia arriba y puso sus labios sobre los de él. Naruto estaba un poco aturdido cuando Ahri tomó la iniciativa y deslizó su lengua en el beso. Después de un rato, ella rompió el beso y se apartó.

"Gracias por la gran noche, hasta mañana, Naruto". Dijo Ahri mientras se reía de su expresión de asombro y regresó a su casa. Naruto simplemente comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa y soltó un grito de alegría por su primera cita exitosa mientras caminaba de regreso a casa. Ahri lo miró desde la ventana y se rió.

"Tal encantador, me pregunto si eres el correcto?" se preguntó a sí misma y miró su collar de la suerte antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

(Las siguientes semanas)

A medida que pasaban los días, los dos pasaron más tiempo juntos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Roshi también se dio cuenta de esto y se alegró de que su hijo adoptivo tuviera que sentir que ella se había encerrado y había resucitado. Kongiku y Yuzuruha también tomaron nota de cómo Ahri estaba cerca de Naruto, más alegre, feliz y sincero. Naruto también sabía que Sakura se estaba volviendo más "desquiciada" a medida que pasaba el tiempo desde la muerte de Sasuke, gracias a las notas que recibió de su "familia" y sabía que tenía que dejarla o encerrarla antes de que dañara a otros o hiciera algo. insano. La misma Ahri estaba segura de encontrar la que estaba buscando y quería consumar su relación, sabía que él deseaba a alguien especial y pensó en cómo resolver ese problema.

(En la playa durante la noche)

Ahri estaba comiendo un cono de helado mientras Naruto estaba bebiendo una Banana Banshee (una bebida increíble, por cierto) Ahri se volvió curioso.

"Oye Naruto, ¿alguna vez pensaste en tener una familia?" preguntó mientras miraba hacia él, Naruto se quedó en silencio por un momento, pero pronto respondió.

"Tengo un par de veces, siempre anhelaba que una familia me llamara la mía, ya que mis padres murieron la noche de mi nacimiento. Mientras regresaban al clímax de la guerra junto con los que murieron a costa del chakra, "Rechazó la oportunidad de reunirse como familia, creo que todos esos años de estar solos aplastaron todas las nociones de cómo era tener padres que estaban allí para ti". Dijo Naruto mientras miraba su bebida, contemplando cómo sería su vida si Obito y Madara no hubieran interferido.

"Pero todavía deseas una familia, si no padres, luego una esposa y un hijo, tal vez hijos". Dijo Ahri mientras se sentaba en su silla y volteaba su cuerpo hacia Naruto mientras tomaba otro trago de su bebida.

"Se podría decir que, contrariamente a la creencia popular, todos pensaban que me sentía atraído por mi compañero de equipo que me maltrató. No me gusta la gente que me maltrata por sus patadas. Quiero a alguien que realmente se preocupe por mí y me conozca bien". Puede sonar egoísta, pero quiero una mujer que sea luchadora, cariñosa y capaz de mantenerse firme. Ya no quiero estar sola ". Dijo Naruto mientras bajaba su bebida y no notó que Ahri se dirigía hacia él.

"Alguien como yo." Ella dijo, Naruto se volvió para responder y fue silenciado mientras reclamaba sus labios. Ella maniobró su cuerpo para sentarse a horcajadas en la silla cuando se volvió más apasionada con su beso cuando lo agarró de los hombros otra vez, pronto Naruto le estaba devolviendo el beso y sus lenguas entraron en la refriega. Ahri se echó hacia atrás y alcanzó detrás de ella mientras deshacía el nudo que mantenía cerrada la parte superior de su bikini. Naruto se quedó mirando atónito en silencio cuando Ahri se quitó la parte superior y la arrojó a un lado mientras sus gloriosos pechos estaban expuestos para él. Ahri se rió y respondió a su silencio.

"Bueno, no seas tímido. Puedes tocarlos, déjame ayudarte". Ella agarró sus muñecas y colocó sus manos sobre su pecho. Naruto salió de su estupor y comenzó a experimentar con el par de, en su mente, el par perfecto de tetas que jamás había visto. Pronto descubrió qué era lo que más estimulaba a Ahri de su pecho y se inclinó para agregar algo más. Ahri se encontró a sí misma gimiendo de éxtasis cuando Naruto comenzó a usar su boca. Ella sintió que su lengua viajaba por toda la plenitud de su pecho y sus caninos mordían sus pezones endurecidos. Naruto luego tomó uno de sus labios y comenzó a agregarle succión a sus cuidados. Ahri comenzó a moler su ingle en la suya mientras sus trajes de baño añadían fricción a sus movimientos.

"Ya es suficiente querida, tengo algo mejor en mente". Ahri dijo mientras empujaba a Naruto de nuevo en la silla con su mano. Luego comenzó a besarle el cuello y bajó por su torso mientras ella se retiraba de la silla, dejando un par de chupetones en el camino mientras ella pronto llegaba a sus bañadores cuando estaba arrodillada frente a su silla.

"¿Qué es esto, causé esto?" Ahri preguntó seductoramente mientras su mano se arrastraba sobre el bulto en sus pantalones cortos. Ahri agarró los lados de sus baúles y tiró hacia abajo, y bajo y mirando, ella estaba mirando fijamente la polla y las bolas de Naruto. Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo, Ahri pasó una de sus uñas por la parte inferior del eje y le dio un ligero golpe a la punta.

"Solo relájate querida, déjame cuidarte." Ahri dijo mientras extendía su lengua y comenzaba a lamer la parte inferior. Estaba disfrutando de los gemidos de Naruto y dio un paso más cuando ella tomó la cabeza con la boca y lentamente se movió hacia abajo mientras tomaba más de él en su boca. Ahri pronto llegó al final cuando su nariz presionó contra su pelvis, ya que ella podía sentirlo profundamente en su garganta, como lo demuestra el bulto en su garganta que vio. Se sacó la lengua y logró jugar un poco con sus bolas antes de volver a la punta y comenzó a mover la cabeza mientras lo estaba soplando. Naruto fue llevado a la nube nueve cuando estaba disfrutando de lo que estaba haciendo Ahri, ya que ella alternaría de rápido a lento, incluso dio un paso adelante con un zumbido cuando lo tenía en la garganta. Ahri lo sacó de su boca y habló.

"¿Quieres más? ¿Qué tal si condimento un poco las cosas?" Dijo antes de tomar su pecho y llevarlos hacia la polla de Naruto.

"Cálido y suave" era todo en lo que Naruto pensaba cuando su polla estaba entre su hermoso pecho. Ahri sonrió ante su expresión y comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo cuando le estaba dando una mamada, notó que la cabeza de su polla la metía en la parte inferior de la barbilla y la envolvió con la boca y la succión cuando Naruto gimió alcanzó un ritmo más alto. Ahri entonces sintió que algo de pre-semen entrara en su boca y detuvo sus acciones mientras se alejaba de Naruto para saborearlo mientras su lengua recogía el resto.

'Hmmm, tiene un sabor único, salado pero también tiene un regusto dulce. Como la piña. A Ahri le gustó esto y agarró su polla con su mano y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras ella continuaba chupando sus bolas antes de hablar.

"Tienes * pop * muy singular * un poco más de succión con un par de lamidas * de sabor para ti, Naruto. * Otro pop lascivo cuando ella soltó su testículo izquierdo de la boca y lamió un poco más * ¿Puedo tener un poco más? " Antes de llevarlo de vuelta a su boca y volver a darle una mamada. Naruto se mantuvo un rato corto antes de que Ahri agregara un movimiento retorcido a sus acciones y agarró sus muslos mientras aceleraba su objetivo de intentar que él se corriera, lo cual estaba funcionando.

"Yo-yo voy a correrme". Naruto anunció cuando sintió que él se retorcía dentro de su boca y lo tomó todo de nuevo mientras enfocaba algo de magia en su mano y acariciaba sus bolas. Eso lo hizo por Naruto cuando él gimió cuando Ahri sintió que descargaba su garganta y se retiraba mientras continuaba su liberación. Se llevó la cabeza a la boca mientras chupaba el semen restante de Naruto mientras su orgasmo se calmaba. Se recostó en su silla mientras la observaba jugar con el fid en su boca antes de tragarlo, asegurándose de darle un espectáculo erótico mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

"Estás lleno de sorpresas, ¿verdad, Naruto?" Dijo cuando comenzó a levantarse, solo para que Naruto desapareciera en un borrón y se encontró de espaldas con la toalla que estaba en su silla debajo de ella mientras ambos estaban en la arena. Ahri miró a su silla a unos pocos pies de distancia como si la hubieran arrojado y se volvió hacia Naruto cuando notó el brillo en sus ojos.

"Es tu turno de complacerme, amante". Ella dijo que Naruto asintió y deshizo el nudo que sostenía el fondo de su bikini en su lugar cuando él se lo quitó y lo arrojó a su parte superior. El rubio Uzumaki notó que se mantenía arreglada cuando vio la pequeña mancha de pubis negros con la forma del símbolo del clan Uzumaki. Él levantó una ceja y la miró.

"Planeaste esto, ¿verdad?" preguntó mientras sonreía. Ahri simplemente se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y le dio una mirada burlona.

"Tal vez lo hice, ¿esto te molesta?" Preguntó mientras le sacaba la lengua.

"No". Dijo Naruto mientras maniobraba sus piernas sobre sus hombros y se lanzaba para su tratamiento. Ahri fue asaltado por la repentina oleada de placer cuando Naruto estaba haciendo varias cosas con sus dedos, lengua y boca mientras ella disfrutaba de su trabajo. Naruto encontró su clítoris y se enfocó en eso mientras usaba sus otras manos y agarró sus colas (con las que tuvo cuidado de no arrodillarse) mientras enfocaba una pequeña ráfaga de chakra iluminándolos cuando Ahri se quedó sin aliento y comenzó a jadear cuando sintió que La ola de placer más fuerte la golpeó. No pasó mucho tiempo después de que Naruto usó sus dedos y encontró su punto g cuando él hizo un movimiento de enganche y la hizo gritar mientras se lanzaba a chorros a su boca. Ella finalmente se relajó mientras su orgasmo salía y Naruto tomaba hasta la última gota. y Ahri se dejó caer de nuevo en la toalla antes de agarrar a Naruto y lo acercó a ella para otra sesión de maquillaje mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se echó hacia atrás mientras miraba otra vez por encima de su forma, su cabello brillaba con sudor y humedad mientras aún jadeaba ligeramente, la puesta de sol proyectaba una bonita luz que parecía realzar la forma de Ahri cuando la luz se reflejaba en su sudor, dando esta imagen que ella era una diosa.

"Eres hermosa." Naruto dijo mientras la admiraba, Ahri sabía que era completamente honesto, pero le encantaba escucharlo decirlo. Ahri decidió entonces comenzar la parte final de su pequeño "plan".

"¿Qué tal si llevamos esto a mi habitación?" Dijo mientras chasqueaba sus dedos y los dos, junto con sus cosas teletransportadas a su mansión, dejando la playa privada.

(En la habitación de Ahri)

Naruto aterrizó en la suave cama cuando miró hacia afuera y vio que era de noche cuando la luna brillaba a través de su gran ventana / puerta de vidrio (que conducía a un balcón). Naruto entonces sintió que la cama se movía cuando Ahri se arrastró hacia él de una manera sexy, ya que tenía una sonrisa depredadora en su rostro cuando estaba sobre él.

"Ahora, mi amor, seamos uno y disfrutemos esta noche". Ella dijo mientras se movía hacia arriba y lentamente se bajó sobre su aún dura polla. Ambos gimieron de placer cuando él comenzó a llenarla. Ahri lo sintió empujar dentro de ella y le encantó la forma en que se sentía "bienvenida" a él, esos pensamientos de lo que Renekton le había hecho hacía mucho tiempo se estaban convirtiendo en un recuerdo lejano y ya no la perseguirían. Finalmente, lo tomó todo y lo sintió presionar ligeramente contra la entrada de su matriz mientras sus caderas se conectaban. Ahri le dio a Naruto otro beso en los labios y levantó sus caderas y las dejó caer mientras comenzaba la vieja 'danza del amor'. Naruto fue empujado sobre su espalda y vio como Ahri rebotaba en su regazo, luego miró hacia donde se unían sus sexos y vio su pene. cubierta con sus fluidos vaginales se movía dentro y fuera de ella, Ahri bajó las uñas por su torso mientras follaban. Naruto agarró sus caderas y comenzó a empujar en ritmo con ella cuando ella lo agarró del hombro, lo levantó y se recostó un poco mientras sus acciones se volvían más feroces. La habitación reverberó con los sonidos de bofetadas, gemidos y jadeos. La luz de la luna solo sirvió para hacer esta noche más especial, ya que era una luna llena de cosecha. Naruto sintió que su final se acercaba y habló. La luz de la luna solo sirvió para hacer esta noche más especial, ya que era una luna llena de cosecha. Naruto sintió que su final se acercaba y habló. La luz de la luna solo sirvió para hacer esta noche más especial, ya que era una luna llena de cosecha. Naruto sintió que su final se acercaba y habló.

"Voy a correrme otra vez". Dijo que ya estaban haciendo esto por un tiempo.

"Yo también, vamos a terminar juntos". Ahri respondió mientras ambos aceleraban sus movimientos y alcanzaban el punto de ruptura y gritaban el nombre del otro cuando él se lanzó hacia ella y ella se acercó a él. Naruto estaba viendo estrellas desde el explosivo clímax y tiró de Ahri hacia él mientras se recostaba mientras comenzaba a pasar su mano por su cabello, sus colas se movían perezosamente mientras ambos bajaban de la nube nueve.

"Eso fue increíble." Ahri dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento. Miró a Naruto y él notó que ella tenía lágrimas.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó mientras se limpiaba una lágrima de su mejilla. Ahri simplemente lo abrazó y respondió.

"Nunca pensé que sería capaz de encontrar el amor después de lo que hizo Renekton. Pero sí encontré a alguien que podía amar". Ahri dijo mientras sonreía y Naruto la besó en los labios.

"Oye, olvida lo que hizo. Lo único que importa es que estoy aquí y que nadie te hará daño". Dijo Naruto mientras la consolaba. Ahri apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y escuchó su corazón cuando ella sintió su semilla dentro de ella. Permanecieron así por un corto tiempo hasta que Naruto hizo una pregunta.

"Ssssooooo, ¿quieres ir a otra ronda?" Ahri simplemente le dio una sonrisa maliciosa y les dio la vuelta cuando reanudaron sus acciones carnales y no tenían intención de detenerse.

(A la mañana siguiente)

Kongiku se levantó y bostezó mientras se estiraba, preparándose para el día, salió de su cama e hizo su rutina matutina mientras se despertaba en la cocina, miró a Kurama Jr. comiendo algo en un tazón y se volvió hacia la cocina. refrigerador. Su mente hizo clic un momento después y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Kurama Jr.

"¿Cómo llegaste aquí, pequeña?" preguntó ella, solo para recibir un yip a cambio. La mujer kitsune estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta cuando su audiencia sobrehumana captó un ruido procedente del dormitorio de su señora. Fue a la habitación de Yuzuruha y la despertó.

"Qué es." La otra asistente preguntó mientras bostezaba, Kongiku solo puso un dedo en los labios de Yuzuruha y señaló la dirección general de la habitación de Ahri. Yuzuruha también sintió curiosidad por los sonidos y ambos subieron las escaleras y se acercaron al dormitorio principal a medida que los sonidos se hacían más fuertes.

"¡OH MIERDA, SÍ! ¡DÉTALO A MÍ, AMANTE!"

"¡TU INSATIBLE, LO SABES!"

"¡NO ME LANZO EN LA TOALLA DE MANERA FÁCIL!"

"¡BUENO, NO FUE YO!" Kongiku y Yuzuruha escucharon el ruido de un aumento en el tempo cuando una voz gritaba.

"¡FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK! ¡SÍ, SÍ! ¡DAME SU SEMILLA CALIENTE!" Kongiku asumió que otra persona se estaba obligando a su amo y la drogó y decidió tomar medidas.

"Kongiku, wai-" Yuzuruha comenzó antes de que Kongiku pateó las puertas con su fuego de zorro listo para quemar a cualquier intruso. Solo para mirar con sorpresa al ver a Naruto y Ahri mirándolos fijamente como si estuvieran en otra sesión de sexo ardiente y apasionado.

"¿Q-qué está pasando?" Preguntó Kongiku mientras se ruborizaba mientras los miraba. Ahri estaba a punto de responder cuando Naruto tuvo una idea y le susurró al oído.

"¿Qué tal si ustedes dos entran, arreglan las puertas y se quitan la ropa de dormir". Ahri dijo mientras una sonrisa seductora se formaba en su rostro mientras Kongiku y Yuzuruha hacían lo que le decían.

(Media hora después)

"OHHH YESSS! ERES TAN BUENO CON TUS LENGUAS!" Ahri gritó cuando Kongiku y Yuzuruha estaban sobre sus manos y rodillas, usando sus lenguas mientras la polla de Naruto estaba entrando y saliendo del coño de Ahri, Naruto estaba sobre su espalda con sus brazos sosteniendo a Ahri en un nelson completo con sus manos en la parte posterior su cuello. Ahri estaba por encima de Naruto, de espaldas a él, mientras sostenía las sábanas de la cama con las manos y las piernas sostenidas por los brazos mientras sus caderas se empujaban a un ritmo rápido hacia ella. Kongiku y Yuzuruha tenían cadenas de chakra que ataban sus manos y pies al piso, mientras que los zarcillos de chakra puro se creaban del piso y se tiraban a los dos asistentes. Naruto entró de nuevo en Ahri cuando llegó al clímax y se retiró cuando sus dos amigas comenzaron a limpiar el semen que salía de ella.

(Más tarde después de una maratón de sexo en varias habitaciones de la mansión)

Naruto y las chicas estaban disfrutando del brillo posterior mientras se relajaban en el sofá (que fue bien aprovechado).

"Yo ... eso ..." Ahri se rió cuando Kongiku estaba teniendo problemas para encontrar algo que decir, ya que Naruto, junto con ella y Yuzuruha, sacudió su mundo.

"Eres natural, mi amor. Puedo decir que eres uno de los tipos". Ahri dijo mientras le daba a Naruto un beso en la mejilla y se levantó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

"¿Quién está listo para un buffet después del sexo?" Preguntó mientras miraba hacia atrás y sacudió su delicioso culo a Naruto mientras sus colas se balanceaban. Naruto se rió entre dientes y la siguió mientras Kongiku y Yuzuruha simplemente se acostaban allí, demasiado cansados para hacer algo.

(Un par de días después)

Kushina salió a la calle para revisar su buzón después de desayunar. La vida en Konoha había cambiado después de que todos perdieron su chakra y Naruto se fue. Si bien deseaba que su hijo estuviera a salvo y que estuviera bien, también quería volver a verlo. Minato compartió sus sentimientos y ambos vivían en una pequeña casa que estaba en lugar del antiguo complejo de apartamentos de Naruto (que fue incendiado por orden de Sakura, quien acaba de tomar asiento de Daiymo). Sacó el contenido del buzón y comenzó a hojearlo con aburrimiento.

'Correo no deseado, correo no deseado, cupones, molestas incomodidades infantiles, gente quejumbrosa en el concilio disuelto. Hola que es esto pensó cuando notó el sobre carmesí que estaba adornado con arte decorativo y se mantenía unido por una corbata de lazo cara. La curiosidad sacó lo mejor de ella, la abrió y comenzó a leer el contenido, y mientras más leía, la expresión de su rostro cambió de curiosidad, a sorpresa, a felicidad cuando sus manos empezaron a temblar.

(Dentro de la casa)

Minato estaba tomando un sorbo de su café y leyendo el periódico mientras hojeaba los artículos relacionados con los esfuerzos de Sakura para tratar de encontrar otra fuente de energía para reemplazar al chakra y su actual búsqueda de hombres por Naruto. Para ser honesto, no creía que el compañero de equipo de su hijo fuera tan ilusorio, pero sabía que ella terminaría lastimando a alguien oa ella misma. Fue entonces cuando escuchó correr y se volvió hacia el sonido cuando Kushina lo sacó de la silla con un abrazo mientras ambos caían al suelo. Minato notó que Kushina estaba extasiada y también notó que tenía algunas lágrimas.

"¿Que pasa cariño?" Él le preguntó, ella simplemente se sentó, lo puso en una posición sentada y le entregó el sobre. Minato estaba confundido al principio, pero comenzó a leer mientras su comportamiento reflejaba el de ella. En varias partes de las Naciones Elementales, otras personas estaban abriendo y leyendo sobres similares.

(Unas pocas semanas después)

"Nos reunimos aquí para presenciar cómo dos personas se juntan en familia y para amar a otra". El sacerdote comenzó cuando la boda se celebró en una colina con vistas al mar, ya que había una gran cantidad de personas presentes para los dos amantes. En las filas viendo a Ahri y Naruto había varias personas que conocían a los dos. Minato tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa cuando ella estaba secando sus lágrimas en un pañuelo, junto a Naruto estaban sus mejores hombres; Gaara, Ukataka, Bee, Yagura, Han y Roshi (más jóvenes) y cada una vestía un esmoquin de sus colores favoritos. Kongiku y Yuzuruha llevaban vestidos elaborados como las doncellas de Ahri. Ahri misma llevaba un elegante vestido de novia que mostraba su cuerpo. Naruto sorprendentemente llevaba un traje negro, ya que todos pensaban que usaría uno naranja, pero tenía una corbata naranja. Ay se estaba metiendo la nariz en un pañuelo mientras lloraba de felicidad. Darui le estaba dando palmaditas en la espalda mientras Tsunade y Mei estaban simplemente sonriendo. Feliz por Naruto, Onoki y su Kurotsuchi estaban felices de que Naruto encontrara el amor y Sai estaba en la parte de atrás, capturando este momento con sus habilidades en el arte mientras hacía un retrato. Jiraiya en realidad estaba atado y amordazado mientras observaba los eventos con envidia en Naruto por anotar a lo grande.

"¿Hay alguien aquí que quiera decir algo diferente acerca de que estos dos estén casados?" El sacerdote preguntó, mientras Jiraiya intentaba hablar a través de su mordaza, pero Roshi (el padre adoptivo de Ahri) simplemente golpeó el extremo de su bastón en el pie de Jiraiya con la fuerza suficiente para romper algo, Tsunade se tapó la boca cuando los gritos de Jiraiya se silenciaron por completo. Ahri y Naruto recitaron sus votos y se pusieron el anillo del otro.

"Entonces te declaro, marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia". El sacerdote dijo que los dos se inclinaron y se besaron mientras la audiencia aplaudía. Poco después de la fiesta estaba en marcha y todos se divertían. Al viejo Roshi se le permitió a tientas Kongiku y Yuzuruha una última vez, lo que tomó con alegría. Minato y Kushina felicitaron a su hijo y fueron presentados a su nueva nuera. Los "hermanos y hermanas" de Naruto celebraron con bebidas y bailando, los "hermanos" se detuvieron e inspeccionaron la cámara que Yagura encontró en su mochila después de la agitada despedida de solteros y después de una semana. No hace falta decir que pasaron buenos momentos durante la despedida de soltero y se comprometieron a borrar las imágenes posteriores, pero Naruto se quedó con la tarjeta de memoria en lugar de destruirla.

Gaara también informó que Sakura tuvo un accidente en un sitio de excavación local y murió en un deslizamiento de tierra, Naruto notó que Gaara sonrió en la parte del deslizamiento de tierra y que la caza de hombres fue cancelada ya que un líder más sensato debía ser seleccionado para llevar su lugar. Sai estaba fascinado por este nuevo lugar al que fue invitado y le prometió que se mudaría para comenzar sus otros trabajos. Gaara y los otros 'hermanos' decidieron mudarse a Nippon también, prometiendo mantenerse en contacto con sus antiguos hogares. Naruto simplemente le dio a Tsunade un contenedor de almacenamiento muy costoso del sake más raro como agradecimiento por estar allí por él, ella tuvo un ataque al corazón, pero abrazó a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas mientras él estaba asfixiado en su pecho. Roshi (el dueño de la tienda) agradeció a Naruto y le otorgó a Naruto un suministro de ramen para toda la vida,

Jiraiya fue la última persona a la que Naruto se volvió y le entregó una tarjeta. Cuando Jiraiya la leyó, lloró de alegría. La tarjeta era un pase VIP oficial para los clubes de striptease y casino más exquisitos que Nippon tenía para ofrecer. Ahí fue cuando Ahri llevó a Naruto a un sofá mientras todos bailaban y lo pasaban muy bien.

"Tengo una gran noticia, Naruto". Ahri dijo que estaba emocionada por algo.

"¿Cuál es la buena noticia?" Preguntó Naruto, con curiosidad por lo que la tenía mareada. Ahri se inclinó y le susurró al oído.

"Estoy embarazada." Ella respondió mientras Naruto se miraba atónito.

(4 años después)

Era la mitad del día en la primavera cuando Naruto estaba sentado en un banco en un parque privado con Ahri junto a él mientras Kongiku y Yuzuruha estaban ocupados persiguiendo a su hija (Naruto y Ahri), Tamamo, que estaba corriendo con un par de negros. Bragas en sus manos mientras la niña se divertía.

"Yo diría que ella heredó tu resistencia y tu actitud amante de la diversión". Dijo Ahri mientras se acurrucaba más cerca de Naruto, quien se rió entre dientes.

"Pido discrepar, ya que parece tener tu talento para burlarse de Kongiku y Yuzuruha". Naruto respondió. Ahri se limitó a sonreír y miró al bebé en sus brazos. Este era Shippo, que era el hijo de Naruto y Ahri y el hermano menor de Tamamo. Ella sonrió cuando el bebé bostezó antes de acurrucarse más cerca de su madre y observó cómo Kongiku y Yuzuruha regresaban, sin aliento y cubiertos de suciedad, pero con éxito en recuperar sus bragas.

"Ustedes dos están agotados?" Preguntó Naruto cuando Tamamo regresó y su papá le dio una caja de jugos y galletas de animales.

"Ella es un demonio de la velocidad, no sabe cuándo detenerse". Dijo Yuzuruha cuando Kongiku estuvo de acuerdo y bot se sentó en el banco.

"Oh, en serio. ¿Nos estás diciendo que no puedes mantenerte al día con un niño pequeño?" Preguntó Ahri mientras los dos asintieron y se abanicaron, Ahri guiñó un ojo a Naruto, quien luego envolvió su brazo izquierdo alrededor de sus hombros y los acercó más.

"Entonces parece que ustedes dos necesitan más entrenamiento de resistencia, ¿no están de acuerdo Ahri?" Preguntó mientras les sonreía.

"Oh, sí, creo que necesitarán un régimen de entrenamiento más extenuante, que también requiere mi experiencia". Ella respondió. Kongiku y Yuzuruha sabían en qué estaban insinuando y se pusieron nerviosos al saber cómo se desarrollaba el "entrenamiento".

"¿Está tu padre disponible cuidando a Tamamo y Shippo?" Naruto le preguntó a su esposa, Ahri asintió y respondió.

"Por supuesto, él ama a sus nietos, vamos a verlo ahora mismo". Ahri dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia el restaurante del anciano Roshi. Naruto lo siguió y tenía a Tamamo sobre sus hombros mientras Kongiku y Yuzuruha lo seguían, una cosa que sabían con certeza.

Estaban en un largo día.

* * *

**BAM, aquí van. Tuve esta idea en mente por un tiempo y quería dejarla para que todos la leyeran, aunque esta es una oportunidad, puedo hacer una pequeña serie para estas dos, depende de qué idea se me ocurra o si Ustedes quieren agregar sus propios escenarios de Naruto x Ahri. Hasta entonces, mantente helado y diviértete.**

**El infierno es divertido 1 cerrar sesión.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey chicos, largo tiempo sin vernos. Me las arreglé para idear un nuevo escenario y lo hice, ya que los que dejaron las revisiones me pidieron continuar con esto. Es posible que el siguiente capítulo no sea tan largo como el primero, pero prometo tratar de mantener las cosas entretenidas. De todos modos, con la historia.**

**Comienzo de la historia.**

* * *

(En El Instituto De La Guerra)

"¿Han visto las chicas a Ahri últimamente? Ella mencionó que iría por una pequeña licencia por una semana. Pero no ha regresado por un mes". Leona preguntó mientras se acercaba a Katarina y Ashe.

"No realmente. Por otra parte, pareció irse apurada la noche después del último partido hace un tiempo. Sin aviso o anuncio, pero una nota simple pegada a su espejo". Ashe dijo mientras recordaba haber leído la nota.

"Eso es lo que me molesta, la conozco bien y ella nunca es capaz de escabullirse y dejar un mensaje sobre una repentina ausencia". Leona dijo mientras se frotaba la barbilla en el pensamiento.

"Mira, todos la extrañamos, pero ahora parece que ella quería tomar un descanso y dejarse llevar". Dijo Katarina. Fue entonces cuando Draven y Nasus se acercaron.

"Entonces, notaste que estaba bien, también estoy encontrando que mi hermano regresa a los pantanos de vez en cuando". Nasus dijo al escuchar la repentina ausencia de Ahri.

"Si él pudiera saber a dónde fue, ella parecía interesarse en ella, aunque estaba más en la línea de un cazador y su presa". Nasus dijo mientras pensaba en Renekton.

"¿Tal vez actuó y fue por ella?" Dijo Draven mientras se encogía de hombros antes de regresar a su habitación.

"Espero que no, quién sabe de qué es capaz ese monstruo". Leona dijo mientras se estremecía al pensar en Renekton, que era violento y destructivo como algunos de los campeones más oscuros.

"Mejor que no, Renekton sabe que está bajo vigilancia en la liga. Cualquier acto de maltrato hacia un compañero campeón fuera de los campos resultará en su destierro permanente y una posible muerte". Nasus dijo mientras apretaba su bastón más fuerte. Las tres mujeres esperaban que Ahri estuviera bien.

(En un escondite subterráneo escondido en algún lugar de las marismas)

Renekton se estremeció de placer cuando dejó escapar una risa gutural y salió de su esclavo antes de arrojarla al suelo. Ahri gruñó de dolor al caer sobre su estómago, sintiendo las secuelas de otra violenta violación en sus manos. Estaba acostumbrada a esto, desde que fue secuestrada justo después del partido hace un par de semanas. Ella ha sido mantenida como esclava por su lujuria y codicia. Ya estaba acostumbrada a todo esto, ya que Renekton la llevaba cuando él no estaba cazando o en el Instituto, se vio obligada a cumplir todos sus caprichos, o sufrir por el hecho de ser despedazada. La zorra se levantó mientras tropezaba un poco mientras el dolor se asentaba. En lo más profundo de su mente, esperaba que alguien, alguien encontraría su partida extraña e investigara. Pero ella sabía que nadie vendría, no por ella. Recordó los susurros de algunos de los otros campeones de lo que pensaban de ella. Un monstruo sin corazón que se alimenta de las almas de los hombres y una puta.

"Lo hiciste bien, como de costumbre, una zorra como tú. Ahora limpia y prepara mi comida, vuelvo al instituto para tomar algunas cosas. Y para una noche especial, quiero que recuperes algo para mí. " La bestia humanoide dijo con una burla. Ahri se limpió y lo miró.

"¿Qué es lo que me gustaría recuperar, maestro?" Preguntó con tono neutral, ocultando su disgusto por él.

"En mi mazmorra, hay un determinado artículo que quiero que recojas. Hay un prisionero todavía vivo allí, quiero que arranques su corazón y me lo traigas". Renekton dijo mientras se reía.

"No te preocupes por matarlo, ya que siempre regenera el órgano a la mañana siguiente". Con el Renekton dejó su pequeño hogar cuando Ahri se puso a trabajar preparando su comida. Ella terminó de preparar el plato y lo tenía listo para sacarlo cuando él regresara. Ahora para la próxima orden, cuando se acercó a la puerta de la mazmorra de Renekton, sintió que iba a descubrir algo que la ayudaría a liberarla de este monstruo, a quien estaba bromeando, nadie se daría cuenta de su partida e incluso se molestaría en mirar. para ella. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta mientras miraba las escaleras que bajaban.

(De vuelta en el Instituto)

Nasus notó que su hermano estaba bastante feliz cuando regresó al instituto, lo cual era desagradable por una razón, Renekton solo estaba feliz cuando ganó un juguete nuevo o estaba matando. Nasus permaneció en las sombras mientras veía a su hermano aventurarse por el pasillo y mirar a su alrededor en busca de cualquier otro antes de ir por el pasillo que conduce a los dormitorios para las damas de la liga. Curioso, lo siguió en silencio.

(De vuelta con Ahri)

"Este lugar apesta a muerte, como se espera de los brutos". Ahri dijo mientras usaba un poco de su magia para crear algo de luz mientras buscaba en la oscuridad, cuidando de no romper nada. Lo que encontró en el camino incluso haría que los veteranos más endurecidos de la liga se enojen de disgusto. Cadáveres mutilados guardados como trofeos, colgados en la pared, canastas y recipientes llenos de órganos, carne y huesos para que él pueda alimentarse y jugar. Todo sobre este lugar solo alimentó su deseo interior de verlo morir de la manera más espantosa posible. Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó. Los sonidos de la respiración débil que viene de la oscuridad. Sus orejas se giraron para localizar la fuente mientras la seguía hasta que llegó a una celda. En la celda había una persona soltera, masculina en su género, pero muy desnutrida, a juzgar por su cuerpo delgado y esquelético. Ahri abrió la puerta y entró, ya que ella podía decir que todavía estaba vivo, pero su fuerza vital era débil. Ahri se paró frente a él mientras lo examinaba, su cabello rubio estaba sucio y enmarañado por años de encarcelamiento y había crecido como una gruesa perilla. También tenía numerosas cicatrices ensuciando su forma. Ahri tenía curiosidad, ya que era una zorra, ¿podrías culparla? Ella tentativamente movió su mano y tomó su barbilla mientras levantaba su cabeza para ver su cara. Estaba dormido, o inconsciente cuando sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras su piel estaba pálida, pero se oscurecía alrededor de sus párpados. Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron las marcas de bigotes que adornaban sus mejillas, igual que las de ella. su cabello rubio estaba sucio y enmarañado por años de encarcelamiento y él había crecido una perilla gruesa. También tenía numerosas cicatrices ensuciando su forma. Ahri tenía curiosidad, ya que era una zorra, ¿podrías culparla? Ella tentativamente movió su mano y tomó su barbilla mientras levantaba su cabeza para ver su cara. Estaba dormido, o inconsciente cuando sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras su piel estaba pálida, pero se oscurecía alrededor de sus párpados. Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron las marcas de bigotes que adornaban sus mejillas, igual que las de ella. su cabello rubio estaba sucio y enmarañado por años de encarcelamiento y él había crecido una perilla gruesa. También tenía numerosas cicatrices ensuciando su forma. Ahri tenía curiosidad, ya que era una zorra, ¿podrías culparla? Ella tentativamente movió su mano y tomó su barbilla mientras levantaba su cabeza para ver su cara. Estaba dormido, o inconsciente cuando sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras su piel estaba pálida, pero se oscurecía alrededor de sus párpados. Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron las marcas de bigotes que adornaban sus mejillas, igual que las de ella.

"¿Quién eres tú?" se preguntó a sí misma mientras estudiaba al hombre mientras estaba encadenado a la pared. Se inclinó y escuchó un latido del corazón, y encontró uno. Claro que era débil, pero estaba allí. Ella se movió hacia atrás y estaba a punto de colocar una mano en su pecho para extraer dicho corazón, pero se sorprendió cuando él comenzó a moverse. Su mano se elevó sobre su corazón y sus uñas se convirtieron en garras. Ella lo observó con fascinación mórbida cuando él se desgarró el pecho y arrancó su propio corazón con poco o ningún problema.

"Tómalo ..." se las arregló para decir, ya que su voz era incluso seca y seca. Ahri notó que sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, tomó con cuidado el órgano que aún latía y observó cómo la herida autoinfligida comenzaba a curarse lentamente a paso de caracol. Ya no podía mirar, dejó al hombre solo y regresó escaleras arriba, no antes de mirarlo una vez más con curiosidad mientras cerraba la puerta. Desconocido para ella, el hombre logró acurrucarse en posición fetal mientras respiraba un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

(De vuelta con Nasus)

El chacal anromorfo observó a su hermano salir de la habitación de Ahri con una bolsa de lona en la mano. Nasus estaba seguro de que Renekton tenía algo que ver con la repentina ausencia de Ahri. Pero no podía hacer nada hasta que tuviera pruebas sólidas, ya que los oficiales de la liga habían dejado claro que no podían hacer nada hasta que tuvieran pruebas concretas o testigos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, hermano?" Nasus susurró mientras miraba desde las sombras.

(Con Ahri)

La zorra terminó de colocar el corazón palpitante en una caja especial que encontró cuando la puso con la comida de Renekton. Ella no sintió que él llegara ni siquiera cerca de la casa. Ahri miró la puerta de la mazmorra y la persona que vio antes. Tenía curiosidad por él, pero sabía que Renekton no quería que ella revisara su "colección". Por lo que sus sentidos le dijeron, él todavía estaba de vuelta en el instituto tratando con algunas cosas. Ella debatió por unos momentos antes de regresar a la mazmorra. Añadió algo más de luz y regresó a la celda mientras observaba al hombre en busca de signos de movimiento, esto duró unos 10 minutos antes de que sus sentidos se activaran, alertándola de que Renekton estaba regresando. Suponiendo que el hombre no se movía para nadie, ella comenzó a irse.

"No te vayas ..." dijo él mientras ella comenzaba a caminar escaleras arriba. Se detuvo momentáneamente mientras miraba hacia él una vez más antes de abandonar la habitación.

Ahri emergió para ver a Renekton entrar en el escondite con una bolsa de lona. Lo arrojó en su dirección mientras gruñía.

"¿Dónde está mi comida?" Ahri fue a la cocina / espalda mientras sacaba dos platos grandes mientras su cola sostenía la caja con el corazón dentro. Ella los dejó sobre la mesa y se movió hacia atrás cuando él se sentó y comenzó a tragar la comida.

"Entonces, me trajiste su corazón". Renekton dijo que cuando Ahri señaló la caja, Renekton se echó a reír cuando la abrió y sacó el órgano mientras lo examinaba.

"Es un prisionero tan fascinante. Recuerdo haberlo encontrado mientras se abría camino por las tierras. Estaba perdido y confundido, y estaba gravemente herido, agregaría. Vi cómo se le curaban las heridas y sentí que el poder le llegaba. hace un buen prisionero, ¿no estás de acuerdo? " Renekton preguntó antes de dejar caer el órgano en su boca y masticarlo mientras lo consumía, Ahri notó que el poder de Reekton aumentaba cuando terminó de consumir el órgano y volvió a su comida. Renekton terminó su comida y la agarró del brazo cuando estaba listo para otro ataque de violación, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que su hermano venía al escondite.

"Ese perro viejo no sabe cuándo ocuparse de sus propios asuntos". El humanoide reptil gruñó antes de alejar a Ahri.

"Tienes suerte hoy, parece que mi hermano me está buscando. Volveré por un momento". Renekton dijo mientras salía del escondite. Ahri suspiró aliviada cuando se levantó y se sacudió el polvo. Se acercó a la bolsa de lona y la abrió, sorprendida de encontrar su ropa y otras cosas que eran de su habitación en la bolsa.

"Debo querer que se muestre para él mientras está aquí". Ella murmuró enojada mientras cerraba la bolsa y la guardaba. Se encontró volviendo a la mazmorra mientras la atraía la prisionera por curiosidad.

(Con Renekton)

"Qué deseas." Preguntó el carnicero mientras se acercaba a su hermano. Nasus podía decir que estaba escondiendo algo, pero rechazó esos pensamientos.

"Tenía curiosidad por saber por qué tenías prisa por volver hoy, siempre te ha gustado pelear en los campos". Dijo Nasus mientras examinaba a su hermano. Renekton fue cauteloso ya que sabía que su hermano se daría cuenta de cualquier cosa que pudiera regalarlo.

"Financiado un nuevo juego para cazar en estos pantanos". Él respondió, rechazando la pregunta. Nasus entrecerró los ojos y percibió un olor familiar que venía de su hermano.

"Bueno, odio alejarte de tu cacería, pero es necesario que vuelvas al instituto. Los invocadores y los funcionarios querían presentar algunos nuevos campeones y desafíos". Nasus dijo cuando Renekton parpadeó y gruñó.

"Bien, vamos a ver qué quieren las ratas viejas". Renekton respondió mientras avanzaba con dificultad y Nasus caminaba a su lado.

"No se preocupe, solo durará un par de días, luego podrá volver a sus cazas". Dijo Nasus mientras bajaba una mano y acariciaba la espalda de Renekton mientras el hermano menor se encogía de hombros. Nasus apartó la mano y examinó a qué apuntaba. En su mano llevaba una sola hebra de pelaje blanco marfil.

(De vuelta con Ahri)

"¿Estás despierto?" preguntó la zorra cuando se acercó al hombre, él levantó la vista lentamente y abrió los ojos cuando vio que eran azules.

"He estado mejor ..." se las arregló para decir mientras la miraba. Ahri le dio un vaso de agua mientras lo bebía con avidez.

"Gracias." Él dijo, su voz era seca y áspera ahora. Ahri miró hacia la puerta en caso de que Renekton regresara. Ella suspiró aliviada cuando sintió que él regresaba a la Liga.

"¿Entonces, quién eres?" Ahri preguntó mientras miraba al hombre.

"¿No sería cortés para mí saber su nombre, primera señora?" preguntó mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Ahri en realidad se sonrojó un poco ante su sonrisa y se calmó.

"Mi nombre es Ahri, pero soy más conocido como el zorro de nueve colas según mi estatus de campeón". Ella dijo la última parte con un poco de disgusto ya que Renekton todavía era un campeón a pesar de lo que él le estaba haciendo y nadie sospechaba nada. Los ojos de Naruto parpadearon con remordimiento cuando ella mencionó su título oficial, pensó en su mejor amigo antes de que los eventos que siguieron con él terminaran en este nuevo mundo extraño.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" Ahri preguntó al ver que tenía una expresión de depresión en su rostro. Naruto apartó esos pensamientos y respondió.

"Estoy bien, solo pienso en cómo terminé aquí". Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"De todos modos, supongo que debería presentarme, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki". Dijo que mientras los dos hablaban de cosas y Ahri le informaba dónde estaba exactamente.

(De vuelta con Nasus)

"Me las he arreglado para recoger algo de Renekton". Nasus dijo mientras se acercaba a Leona, Renekton estaba lejos tratando con los invocadores.

"Realmente, ¿qué obtuviste?" preguntó, se preocupó por Ahri como una hermana pequeña y la ayudó a aceptar su creciente humanidad. Nasus extendió el mechón de piel que le quitó a Renekton cuando Leona la tomó.

"Esto es de Ahri". Ella dijo mientras lo examinaba. Nasus asintió mientras respondía.

"Sí, también me di cuenta de que mi hermano estaba bastante mal al respecto cuando le hablé de las noticias que los funcionarios querían anunciar". Él dijo.

"¿Podría tener algo que ver con su desaparición?" Leona preguntó con un ligero temor mientras sospechaba de lo que Renekton era capaz de hacer.

"Me gustaría pensar diferente, pero no puedo negar mis sospechas, por ahora deberíamos esperar por el momento y ver qué está haciendo, ya que no podemos tomar medidas oficialmente sin el acuerdo de la junta de ancianos". Nasus dijo cuando Leona asintió, esperando que Ahri estuviera bien.

(Con los dos prisioneros)

Entonces, eres un ninja de otro mundo que terminó aquí después de una catastrófica batalla con una diosa física que resultó ser la abuela de tu reencarnación anterior ". Ahri volvió a la conversación mientras escuchaba la historia de Naruto.

"Sí, esa es una forma de resumirlo, hice las paces con ella y le pedí que rompiera el ciclo de reencarnación mientras la dejaba recuperar su poder. Ella me dio las gracias y me dijo que me dirigiría a un lugar diferente donde pueda vivir. mi vida al máximo sin que la gente intente influir en mí ". Naruto dijo mientras comía la comida que Ahri le trajo.

"Pero terminaste chocando con Renekton y te convertiste en su prisionero". Ahri dijo mientras Naruto asintió y le dio un pulgar a la multitud de marcas de conteo en la pared junto a él.

"Sí, he estado atrapado aquí desde entonces y he estado vigilando cuántos días han pasado". Dijo que cuando Ahri examinó las cuentas, sus ojos se abrieron ante la cantidad total que había.

"¡Has sido ella por dos años completos!" dijo ella con sorpresa. Naruto asintió mientras respondía.

"Correcto, en realidad voy a cumplir 19 en dos semanas". Dijo Naruto mientras suspiraba y miraba hacia abajo.

"Qué gracioso, pensé que tendría una segunda oportunidad en la vida, ya que mi vida en casa no era realmente algo para disfrutar, pero ahora estoy aquí, encadenado a una pared, agotado de mi chakra y obligado a ser comida y entretenimiento. para algunos gilipollas. Parece que no puedo mantener esa promesa a mi madre sobre los nietos ". Dijo mientras miraba el pequeño fuego que Ahri hacía. Ahri se mordió el labio inferior cuando quería ayudarlo, pero realmente no podía hacer nada, ya que ambos eran prisioneros del monstruo conocido como el carnicero de las arenas. A Ahri no le gustó la mirada deprimida en su rostro y actuó por instinto. Ella agarró sus mejillas y lo besó en los labios. Naruto se sorprendió por esto mientras continuaba el beso y finalmente se alejaba.

"No seas así, estoy seguro de que eventualmente podemos salir de aquí. Si no, entonces fue un placer conocerte". Ella dijo que Naruto estaba pensando profundamente.

"Tengo un plan, pero es realmente arriesgado". Dijo mientras ella escuchaba.

(Los siguientes dias)

Mientras Nasus vigilaba de cerca a su hermano, Leona hablaba con algunos de sus amigos sobre el paradero de Ahri y lo que Nasus le había dicho a Renekton.

"Entonces, ¿la bestia podría tenerla en sus garras?" Braum preguntó cómo estaba con ellos, aunque era relativamente nuevo en la Liga, se hizo amigo rápido de Leona y se sintió intrigado por la desaparición de Ahri. Leona asintió mientras miraba a Nasus, quien regresó de su reloj.

"Sí, conozco a Renekton y, aunque me gustaría pensar diferente, esto es algo que haría si tuviera la oportunidad". Dijo Nasus.

"¿Pero por qué Ahri? Ella no mostró ningún interés en él, ¿por qué ir tras ella?" Annie preguntó mientras Tibbers inclinaba su cabeza.

"Debido a que disfruta guardando trofeos de sus obras, si no puede comerte, te mantendrá cerca como un trofeo para exhibir". Ashe dijo que recordaba que casi se había convertido en un trofeo suyo antes de que Braum interviniera en su primer día.

"Entonces tendríamos que actuar rápido y llevarlo, me condenarán si le dejo hacerle daño". Braum dijo que cuando se puso de pie, dejó en claro que no iba a dejar pasar esto porque el consejo de ancianos no hizo nada. Fue entonces cuando Teemo entró corriendo cuando anunció sus hallazgos.

"Chicos, Renekton está regresando a los pantanos, ¡y está enojado!" Teemo dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento. Sona miró a Nasus mientras asentía y todos seguían al explorador cuando salían.

(Con Renekton)

El campeón no estaba de buen humor. Volvió a su escondite, con rabia en sus ojos. Mientras estaba en la liga, se dio cuenta de que los otros campeones y convocantes se dieron cuenta de la desaparición de Ahri y comenzaron a interrogar a los que probablemente serían sospechosos. El propio Nasus le preguntó a Renekton sobre la zorra. Si bien se las arregló para responder las preguntas sin despertar sospechas, tuvo la sensación de que Nasus sabía lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, sus pensamientos se confirmaron cuando la propia Leona vino y lo interrogó a punta de espada. Leona ni siquiera se molestó en asociarse con él, ya que siempre la disgustaba con su deseo de violencia, lo que confirmaba sus pensamientos de que todos lo veían como el principal sospechoso.

(Con Ahri y Naruto)

Durante los pocos días en que Renekton se había ido y ocupado con la Liga, los dos pasaban el tiempo hablando y conociendo al otro. Ahri se sorprendió por sus historias que contaba sobre su pasado. Sus batallas y viajes por todo el mundo shinobi. Descubrió que Naruto era una persona única, logró ayudarlo a recuperarse un poco en los últimos días y lo limpió lo mejor que pudo y su gruesa perilla se había ido, dejando un pequeño rastrojo en su lugar. Naruto se sintió atraído por la mujer mientras la escuchaba hablar sobre la Liga de Leyendas y algunos de sus mejores campeones. Sin embargo, ambos estaban demasiado concentrados en el otro, ya que no notaron que Renekton irrumpía en el escondite en su ubicación.

*CHOQUE*

Ahri se quedó sin aliento y miró las escaleras cuando Renekton dio una patada en la puerta y comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos con un gruñido.

"No podías quedarte solo cuando estabas en el Intsitute, solo tenías que hacerte amigo de esa bruja del sol y de mi hermano". Gruñó cuando se acercó a ella cuando ella retrocedió asustada, Renekton miró a Naruto y vio que estaba un poco más sano y se había limpiado un poco.

"¿Y ahora te estoy encontrando atendiendo a MI trofeo y no a mí?" gruñó cuando la agarró por la garganta y la levantó del suelo. Ahri luchó por respirar mientras intentaba quitarle la mano, pero él era demasiado fuerte, además de que su magia estaba casi sellada porque la marcaba con una runa cuando la atrapaba.

"Oye gilipollas, déjala ir". Dijo Naruto mientras lograba levantarse. Renekton se rió entre dientes cuando él retiró su mano de su garganta y agarró su cabeza, ella golpeó su frente primero contra los barrotes mientras ella gemía de dolor. Renekton se rió cuando Naruto le dio una pequeña mirada con tristeza.

"Esto es hilarante, el trofeo se preocupa por mi puta. Dime, ¿esto te molesta?" Preguntó Renekton mientras dibujaba una fuerte garra a lo largo de su espalda, dejando una gran herida allí. Ahri le lanzó a Naruto una mirada de desesperación y no se preocupó por ella. Pero Naruto no quería que ella sufriera por él, así que habló.

"Dime esto, bruto, ¿estás haciendo esto porque no puedes matar a tu hermano?" eso llamó la atención de Renekton cuando gruñó a Naruto. Los ojos de Ahri se ensancharon cuando supo lo que estaba haciendo.

"Naruto, no hagas esto por mí". Se las arregló para conseguir nuestro antes de que Renekton le apretara la cabeza con más fuerza, obligándola a estar tranquila. Naruto solo sonrió, sabiendo que botones presionar.

"Parece que golpeé algo, apuesto a que tu hermano ni siquiera te consideraría digno de manchar su arma con tu sangre cuando vea lo que haces en tu tiempo libre. Después de todo, no veo al temible Carnicero de las Arenas antes. Yo, veo una cría directamente del huevo ". Naruto se burló mientras esto enviaba a la bestia al límite. Dejó escapar un rugido de furia cuando lanzó a Ahri detrás de él cuando ella se estrelló contra algunos de los contenedores cuando su contenido se derramó sobre ella. Ella observó con horror cuando Renekton se abalanzó sobre Naruto y comenzó a rasgarse contra él.

"¡Vete! ¡Sal de aquí!" Se las arregló para gritar a pesar de su dolor cuando Ahri estaba en conflicto al principio, ya que ella no quería que muriera por su culpa, pero siguió su consejo mientras subía las escaleras y agarra la bolsa con sus cosas y sale del escondite mientras Tan rápido como sus piernas podrían llevarla. Escuchó las burlas de Naruto y los gritos de dolor cuando distrajo a Renekton.

(Con Nasus y su pequeño grupo)

"No puedo creer que nunca pensamos que él haría algo como esto". Leona dijo mientras miraba alrededor con su espada hacia afuera. El grupo estaba formado por Nasus, Ashe, Leona, Braum, Annie & Tibbers, Sona y Teemo mientras seguían el olor de Renekton mientras se dirigían a las zonas pantanosas. Nasus levantó la mano cuando el grupo se detuvo.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Braum mientras miraba a Nasus.

"¿Oyeron eso, suena como si algo viniera de esta manera?" Nasus dijo cuando Teemo vio algo con su catalejo.

"¡Mira, es Ahri!" gritó cuando vieron a Ahri salir corriendo de los pantanos con ropa extraña (el atuendo que Renekton la forzó a usar). Parecía estar en pánico mientras estaba herida, vio al grupo y corrió hacia ellos, pero se detuvo cuando activó una trampa cuando una pinza de metal se cerró en su pierna y se cayó de dolor. Renekton se rió cuando salió del agua del pantano y se burló de ella.

"¿Pensaste que podías escapar de mí?" Se burló mientras se acercaba a ella, solo para que una flecha de Hielo cayera a sus pies. Levantó la vista y notó al grupo. Gruñó mientras Nasus avanzaba.

"Renekton, baja y explícate, ¿por qué tienes a Ahri prisionero?" Nasus dijo mientras miraba a su hermano. Renekton se rió entre dientes mientras colocaba una mano en su arma.

"No tengo que explicarme a ti mismo, murmurar. Solo estoy recuperando mi puta". Reekton dijo mientras pisaba la pierna lesionada de Ahri sujeta por la trampa que colocó. Divertido por su dolor.

"¿Dónde está Naruto?" Ahri exigió mientras miraba al Carnicero. Renekton se rió mientras sostenía un corazón que latía.

"Muerto mi esclavo, olvidé convenientemente mencionar que solo pudo regenerar su corazón dos veces más antes de morir de forma permanente, solo acortaste su vida. ¿Cómo se siente matar al hombre que cuidaste?" Se burló cuando Ahri se llevó las manos a la boca y temió lo peor. Nasus golpeó su bastón contra el suelo mientras miraba a su hermano.

"Suficiente, serás llevado y juzgado por tus crímenes, Renekton". Nasus dijo que cuando Renekton solo gruñía y consumía el corazón cuando su forma comenzó a crecer y aún más como bestias.

"¡Su corazón está atado con altas cantidades de energía pura! Cuanto más consumía, más poderoso me volvía. ¡Ahora muere!" Renekton rugió mientras se lanzaba hacia Nasus, solo para que Braum abordara a la bestia y lo empujara hacia atrás.

"¡Sácala de aquí!" Braum gritó mientras aterrizaba a Renekton con una máquina de heno a la baja, Nasus asintió y liberó la trampa cuando los otros miembros del grupo se unieron y lucharon contra Renekton. Renekton descubrió una gran cantidad de nuevo poder mientras exhalaba una gota de fuego que atrapó a Teemo con la guardia baja y rompió el escudo de Braum mientras mordía su brazo, Ashe y León quedaron inconscientes cuando su cola se estrelló contra ellos y fueron empalados con púas. adornándolo Sona estuvo a punto de ser aplastado, pero fue salvado por Nasus cuando tomó el ojo izquierdo de Renekton, sin embargo, el Hijo cayó inconsciente cuando ella sucumbió a sus heridas. Nasus era la única que quedaba en pie cuando Ahri luchaba por moverse, ya que sus piernas sangraban mucho. Renekton dejó escapar una risa gutural mientras miraba a Nasus mientras se colocaba protectoramente frente a Ahri.

"Y luego estabas tú, voy a disfrutar esto". Se burló mientras abría la boca para devorar a Nasus, pero dejó escapar un agudo gemido de dolor cuando algo sobresalía en sus entrañas, miró hacia abajo y vio que era una gran estrella arrojadiza de algún tipo. Olió a alguien y se giró para ver a Naruto parado allí mientras el adolescente jadeaba mientras sus heridas se curaban lentamente.

"Deberías estar muerto, muchacho." Renekton gruñó mientras arrancaba el arma. Naruto solo sonrió y respondió.

"Bueno, tengo una inclinación por escapar de una muerte segura y también por tener una reputación impredecible". Naruto dijo al ver a Ahri, quien estaba llorando al verlo vivo y Nasus, que sentía curiosidad por él.

"Entonces, ese debe ser tu hermano, parece ser un buen tipo, que es muchísimo mejor que lo que puedo decir sobre ti, la cría". Naruto dijo cuando Renekton gruñó y se inclinó hacia Naruto.

"Será mejor que cuides tu lengua, no dudaré en devorar tu forma". Él gruñó. Naruto solo se rió y respondió.

"Adelante, inténtalo, dudo que me comas ya que probablemente sepa mal, pero oye, los cocodrilos bebés comen cualquier cosa para crecer. ¡Así que cómeteme, jodido! Me atrevo". Naruto dijo con una mierda que comía con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando esto llegó a Renekton rugió y apretó sus mandíbulas hacia abajo y se levantó mientras sus piernas eran la última cosa que Ahri y Nasus vieron cuando Renekton se tragó al ninja.

"No, Naruto!" Ahri gritó cuando las lágrimas cayeron, ella se preocupó por él durante el poco tiempo que pasaron juntas y al verlo devorado frente a ella le rompió el corazón, mientras él hacía todo lo posible para protegerla de Renekton. Braum se levantó mientras sostenía su brazo herido y gruñía.

"¿Qué clase de criatura enferma y depravada eres?" Renekton solo se echó a reír cuando atacó a los dos mientras Nasus y Braum hacían todo lo posible para luchar contra Renekton, pero fueron rechazados, ya que Renekton demostró ser demasiado poderoso para los dos. El Carnicero se rió entre dientes cuando se acercó a Ahri y sintió un placer perverso al verla tratar de alejarse.

"Estoy disfrutando de esto, cuando te lleve de vuelta, estarás muy ocupado atendiéndome". Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, pero una punzada de dolor se disparó por todo su cuerpo mientras gruñía y los destellos de dolor aumentaban en ritmo. Renekton no pudo quedarse callado mientras aullaba de dolor cuando su torso comenzó a expandirse como un globo. Ahri Braum y Nasus miraron sorprendidos cuando Renekton comenzó a sangrar por la boca y el hocico cuando se estremeció antes de explotar como un globo de agua, cubriendo a todos allí con una capa de sangre y sangre. Lo que más llamó la atención de Ahri fue que Naruto estaba de pie allí, a pesar de estar herido, extrañando su brazo derecho en el omóplato y el vapor que salía de él, parecía feliz.

"Enseña a ese imbécil a comerme, gracias a Dios por su estupidez". Naruto dijo al ver a Ahri mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Oye, Ahri, perdón por el desastre. Si me disculpas, voy a tomar una siesta". Con eso Naruto cayó hacia atrás cuando se desmayó. Ahri se arrastró hacia él mientras ella acunaba su cabeza y le acariciaba el pelo. Nasus escuchó a algunos otros campeones liderados por Graves que venían a su ubicación cuando él y Braum despertaron a los otros.

(Una semana después)

Naruto se despertó cuando supo al instante que estaba a su alrededor cuando vio el techo de color blanco.

'Genial, estoy en un hospital. Bueno, es hora de levantarse y salir de aquí. Pensó cuando comenzó a moverse, solo para sentir algo pesado en su estómago, miró hacia abajo y vio a Ahri dormida mientras la parte superior de su cuerpo descansaba sobre la suya. Fue entonces cuando entró Akali.

"Estás despierto, nos diste un buen susto cuando tus signos vitales estaban fallando, Ahri aquí transfirió parte de su energía a ti cuando impulsó tus reservas mágicas, que eran peligrosamente bajas. También nos tomamos la libertad de eliminar la marca que Renekton puso. Tú que consumiste tu energía. Ahri te ha estado cuidando desde que Graves y los demás te trajeron todo ". dijo mientras Naruto miraba a Ahri, quien comenzó a despertarse y vio que él estaba despierto.

"¡Naruto, estás despierto!" ella aplaudió mientras lo abrazaba, Naruto le devolvió el abrazo con el brazo restante y ella se retiró.

"Te ves increíble." Dijo mientras la miraba mientras se curaba de todas las lesiones y llevaba algo diferente (su vestimenta del trailer de League of Legends 'A New Dawn'). Ahri se rió y respondió.

"¿Te gusta?" dijo con humor mientras Naruto asintió. Akali se aclaró la garganta y llamó su atención mientras hablaba.

"Si ustedes dos han terminado. Tengo que llevar a Naruto a ver a los ancianos y también si él quiere obtener un brazo de reemplazo". Dijo ella mientras Naruto miraba su miembro perdido. Ahri se sintió mal por eso y Naruto le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

"Oye, no te preocupes por eso, estaré bien". Dijo y sonrió. Ahri solo agarró su cara y lo besó en los labios otra vez antes de que ella le susurrara algo al oído y saliera de la habitación después de guiñarle un ojo. Naruto solo se rió entre dientes antes de levantarse de la cama y seguir a Akali.

(En la cámara con los mayores invocadores / líderes del Instituto)

"Todo el cuento interesante que tiene allí, Sr. Uzumaki. Sin embargo, nos gustaría pedir disculpas por las cosas que Renekton les había puesto a usted ya Ahri". Un anciano dijo mientras Naruto se encogía de hombros. Un poco antes, se presentó y explicó quién era, de dónde venía y qué sucedió desde entonces hasta ahora.

"Está bien, pero es posible que desee vigilar mejor lo que sucede aquí". Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía. Los ancianos conversaron entre sí mientras enviaban algunas miradas y le saludaban con la cabeza antes de terminar y otro habló.

"Nos preguntábamos si te gustaría unirte a la Liga de Leyendas, Ahri hablaba muy bien de ti cuando hablamos con ella, parece que a ella te gusta, joven. Nasus y Braum también respondieron y dijeron que habías tratado con Renekton". El anciano sonrió cuando Naruto pensó en la oferta cuando llegó a una respuesta.

"Sí, podría unirme. Quiero ver cómo es por aquí. Ya que voy a vivir aquí". Naruto dijo mientras sonreía, todos los ancianos sonrieron y uno respondió.

"Por la presente te felicitamos Naruto Uzumaki, como campeón de League of Legends. Que encuentres tu momento más memorable, Mercenary of the Shadows". Dijo el anciano cuando Naruto asintió y fue conducido fuera de la habitación por unos pocos ingenieros de Piltover para recibir su nueva extremidad.

(Con Ahri y algunas de las chicas unas horas más tarde)

"Parece una buena persona." Leona dijo mientras tomaba su té.

"Sí, lo es, no puedo creer que haya logrado matar a Renekton". Ashe dijo mientras recordaba cómo el carnicero se volvió demasiado poderoso para que incluso ellos pudieran manejarlo.

"Escuché que se unió a la Liga y se convirtió en el campeón más nuevo, ahora mismo está pasando por su prueba de iniciación". Riven dijo mientras se sentaba dwn mientras les daba a todos sus bebidas.

"¿En serio? ¿Dónde está él ahora?" Ahri preguntó cuando Riven cambió el canal en el televisor colgado y se mostró a Naruto cuando estaba pateando culos y mostrando sus nuevas habilidades y armas, además de que tenía un atuendo nuevo. **(Su ropa, armas y brazo de reemplazo son todos de Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon: cosas de Rex Power Colt)** . Ahri observó que Naruto estaba pasando el mejor momento de su vida, ella sabía que usaba su chakra para aumentar sus sentidos y habilidades, pero que en su mayoría se atascaba con sus nuevas armas que había creado con la ayuda de los fabricantes de armas más importantes de Piltover. La prueba terminó cuando Naruto derribó al último enemigo y fue llamado a la sala de jueces. El canal cambió a un anuncio cuando las chicas quedaron impresionadas.

"Wow, él tiene habilidad, puedo decir eso". Katarina dijo mientras bebía un poco de su bebida.

"Podía rivalizar con Caitlyn en habilidad con su rifle de francotirador". Ashe dijo mientras sonreía, sabiendo que el Sheriff lo tomaría como un desafío cuando viera sus habilidades. Ahri terminó su comida y se excusó.

"Voy a saludarlo y felicitarlo por unirse al Instituto". dijo ella mientras pagaba por su plato y se iba.

"A ella le gusta él." Katarina dijo mientras sonreía.

(Con Naruto)

El Uzumaki estaba terminando de decorar su habitación con las cosas que tenía en su casa y que Renekton nunca tuvo en sus manos. Naruto comenzó a armar una vitrina grande para sus nuevas armas, cuando terminó, escuchó un golpe en la puerta y comenzó a quitarse la ropa de arriba.

"Adelante." dijo cuando Ahri entró y vio su torso desnudo cuando él se quitó la camisa muscular, ella se lamió los labios por instinto mientras miraba su tabla de abdominales y musculoso torso y brazo y también vio su nuevo brazo derecho cibernético.

"¿Terminaste con la mirada hambrienta?" Naruto se rió entre dientes cuando la vio salir de su estupor.

"Lo siento, ¿cómo recuperaste exactamente tus músculos, la última vez que recordé, todavía estabas delgado por tu largo encarcelamiento?" Preguntó mientras le tocaba los abdominales, y se estremeció al sentir lo duras que eran. Naruto solo sonrió y respondió.

"Esa es la magia de los sellos del espacio-tiempo, querida mía, donde puedo pasar días comiendo y haciendo que mi cuerpo vuelva a la condición física superior. Solo pasa de unos minutos a media hora en el mundo real". Naruto dijo mientras examinaba su extremidad cibernética.

"Si bien esto va a tomar algún tiempo para acostumbrarse, me las arreglaré". Dijo mientras bajaba el brazo.

"¿Me necesitabas para algo?" preguntó cuando Ahri asintió.

"Quería llevarte a conocer a los otros campeones y conocer a todos, también hay una fiesta esta noche". Ahri dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"¿Y quieres que te acompañe en esta fiesta?" Preguntó mientras ella sonreía y asintió.

"Nos arriesgamos a arriesgar tu vida para salvar la mía, así que quería recompensarte por tu amabilidad". Ella dijo mientras Naruto se encogía de hombros.

"Claro, por qué no, estoy libre por el resto del día". Dijo que cuando se volvió a poner la ropa y Ahri la tomó de la mano mientras lo guiaba fuera de la habitación, tenía un plan mejor en mente, pero eso era para más tarde.

(Más tarde aquella noche)

Naruto caminaba de regreso a su habitación con Ahri a cuestas, ella estaba un poco mareada y le pidió que la llevara a su habitación, al principio él dudaba, pero ella insistió y ella quería darle un regalo. Al ver que no quería ser un imbécil con ella, cedió e hizo lo que le pedía mientras Ahri estaba riendo y murmurando un par de cosas, realmente no podía contener sus bebidas. Naruto abrió la puerta cuando ella la condujo y la cerró. No estaba preparado cuando Ahri se deslizó por debajo de su brazo y lo empujó a la cama mientras caía sobre ella.

"¿Qué, Ahri, qué eres?" Naruto comenzó a preguntar cuando él se dio la vuelta, solo para detenerse cuando ella cerró la puerta detrás de ella y comenzó a desvestirse delante de él, notó que no estaba ebria porque parecía haberse calmado con un hechizo rápido. Ahri le sonrió mientras seguía desnudándose.

"Sé que esto puede parecer repentino y recientemente nos convertimos en amigos a través de eventos menos favorables por los que pasamos, pero quiero ser más que solo un amigo para ti. Muestras compasión, amabilidad, determinación y mucho más". Dijo que su atuendo cayó al suelo, ya que estaba completamente desnuda, excepto por sus bragas rojas atléticas **(las que usualmente usan las chicas en el anime)** . Ella se los quitó cuando los dejó caer y se acercó a él.

"Sé que mencionaste que te fue difícil encontrar algo que te gustara en casa. Pero no pensemos en ellos. Ahora quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí. Por favor, déjame ser tuyo". Ahri dijo cuando ella se subió a la cama y se arrastró hacia él mientras reclamaba sus labios. Naruto no discutió, sino que actuó por instinto cuando él extendió el beso y la atrajo hacia él. Ahri rompió el beso cuando ella le lamió la mejilla y comenzó a desvestirlo. Se incorporó y la ayudó a sacarse la chaqueta, se quitó la camisa y lo dejó en sus pantalones y botas. Ella se inclinó y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo cuando insertó su lengua y los dos comenzaron a besarse. Naruto frotó sus manos a lo largo de su voluptuoso cuerpo mientras ella se estremecía con su mano derecha robótica cada vez que la tocaba con ella.

Ahri estaba en éxtasis mientras sostenía su cabeza, pasando sus dedos por su cabello mientras continuaba sus acciones. Naruto decidió tomarlo un poco más cuando él la agarró de las caderas y se giró cuando ella estaba de espaldas a la cama y él estaba arrodillado frente a ella con las piernas sobre sus hombros mientras le daba una sonrisa encantadora. reacción.

"Espero que no te importe si condimento algunas cosas". Dijo que cuando se inclinó y comenzó a comerla, Ahri estaba gimiendo levemente mientras se estaba acostumbrando a esto. Mientras que Naruto era virgen y realmente no sabía qué la hacía volverse loca, él lo compensó experimentando mientras usaba sus gemidos para ver qué la impulsaba a ir. Pronto ella estaba llorando y gritando en éxtasis mientras él golpeaba todos los puntos correctos. Naruto estaba disfrutando de esto cuando anunció su orgasmo y le roció la cara cuando su cuerpo se puso rígido. Su orgasmo se calmó y se dejó caer en la cama.

"Guau, no pensé que eras un gritón y un estorbo". Él comentó mientras ella juguetonamente le golpeaba el pecho. Ahri notó el bulto en sus pantalones y comenzó a deshacerlos mientras ella hablaba.

"Bien, bien. Parece que alguien está ansioso por verme. ¿Qué tal si te ayudo con esto?" Ahri dijo que cuando ella le desabrochó los pantalones, él se quitó las botas y ella se quitó la última capa de ropa (se va al comando). Ahri se quedó sin aliento ante el tamaño de su polla. Instantáneamente pensó en el tormento y el dolor que sufrió en las manos de Renekton, pero fue sacada de su flashback cuando Naruto tomó su barbilla.

"Oye, se ha ido ahora. Ya no te hará daño". Naruto dijo mientras la miraba. Ahri asintió mientras se calmaba y se relajaba. Ahri se inclinó hacia delante mientras lamía la punta y comenzó a darle un baño de lengua, se puso más atrevida y comenzó a llevárselo a la boca mientras él gemía ante sus acciones. A ella le gustó cómo reaccionó y comenzó a mover la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, ya que quería complacerlo mientras él la hacía a ella. Naruto se recostó en la cama mientras Ahri se estaba metiendo en su tarea, ya que ella estaba soplando activamente y acariciando sus bolas. Naruto sintió que se liberaba y habló.

"Me estoy acabando. Es posible que quieras alejarte". Dijo, mientras recordaba cómo había hablado Temari cuando ella soltó a Shikamaru, y otra vez, ¿por qué demonios la escuchó? Sin embargo, Ahri no se molestó en alejarse, ya que aceleró sus cuidados y tuvo a Naruto disparándole en la boca. Ahri probó su semilla y la encontró a su gusto, salada como el ramen, pero con un toque de especias como una pimienta. Se encontró a sí misma tragando el líquido que fluía por su boca y por su garganta. Ambos terminaron cuando Ahri aspiró el semen restante mientras se retiraba, dejándolo ir con un pop húmedo. Ella se lamió los labios y lo miró.

"Sabes muy bien, mi amor. No puedo esperar a que te despiertes todas las mañanas". Dijo mientras se apoyaba en la mano debajo de la barbilla y sus otras manos acariciaban su polla húmeda. Ella colocó la punta de su dedo índice en la abertura de su polla mientras la arrastraba hacia abajo y sus uñas pintadas de azul rasparon ligeramente su polla mientras su mano se arrastraba hacia abajo. Naruto sonrió mientras se sentaba y la atraía hacia él por los hombros mientras reclamaba sus labios de nuevo. Ahri movió sus caderas sobre las suyas cuando ella se agachó y le hizo entrar. Ambos gimieron en su beso mientras Ahri seguía avanzando mientras sus caderas descansaban sobre las de él, estaba completamente dentro de ella. Ella se echó hacia atrás y comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo cuando ambos estaban entrando al acto. Las manos de Naruto encontraron su camino hacia sus caderas mientras colocaba la de ella sobre sus hombros. Su 'baile'

"Sí, eso es mi amor. Vamos a llevar esto más lejos". Ahri dijo a través de los pantalones mientras Naruto se inclinaba hacia adelante cuando él estaba paralelo a la cama y sus piernas envueltas alrededor de sus caderas. Su ritmo aumentó cuando Ahri estaba jadeando pesadamente mientras Naruto mordía sus orejas mientras su mano derecha comenzaba a lamentarse con sus colas mientras liberaba pequeñas ráfagas de electricidad. Ahri encontró esto un poco injusto y estaba usando sus partes más sensibles para hacer que se corriera. Dos pueden jugar a ese juego. Ella canalizó a sus magos en sus manos y observó cómo se volvían un exuberante púrpura rosado y los colocaba sobre sus hombros mientras canalizaba su sistema nervioso para ser más sensible. Esto tuvo una reacción cuando Naruto dejó de mordisquear sus orejas y la besó de nuevo mientras sus lenguas se batían en duelo y eran más rápidas y más duras. Sintieron su clímax llegando y no lo hicieron. Disminuya la velocidad o moleste en dejarle saber al otro mientras continuaban haciendo el amor. Ambos se pusieron rígidos cuando alcanzaron sus orgasmos cuando su semilla se disparó contra ella y ella roció su polla y pelvis. Acabaron con sus liberaciones cuando llegaron a su fin y Naruto se echó hacia atrás mientras caía sobre la cama mientras Ahri se recostaba en su pecho.

"Eso fue increíble." Ahri dijo mientras se inclinaba y lo besaba en los labios. Naruto le devolvió el gesto mientras se acurrucaban. Sin embargo, no pudieron dormir ya que estuvieron despiertos durante unos 30 minutos. Así que optaron por probar otro método para desgastar su exceso de energía.

"¿Quieres ir de nuevo?" Preguntó Naruto mientras la miraba, Ahri le dio una sonrisa descarada y respondió.

"¿Tenías que preguntar?" Ella dijo antes de reclamar sus labios. Los dos no estarían durmiendo en el corto plazo ya que estaban ocupados con otras cosas.

(El día siguiente)

Naruto se estaba preparando para su próximo partido cuando escuchó acerca de las nuevas reglas y los cambios que hizo el tablero cuando ofreció algunas sugerencias antes de su prueba. En este momento él estaba empacando sus armas en un tatuaje de sellado en la manga de su chaqueta. Fue entonces cuando llamaron a la puerta.

"Listo, Naruto, el partido está a punto de comenzar /" Ahri preguntó mientras asomaba la cabeza. Naruto sonrió mientras se levantaba.

"Sí, listo para ir y patear el trasero". Dijo que siguió a Ahri y cerró la puerta con llave mientras ambos caminaban hacia la arena que los transportaba a los campos. Ahri tomó su mano derecha en su izquierda mientras descansaba su cabeza en su hombro.

Ambos estaban felices de cómo la vida tenía formas extrañas de ayudar a la gente.

* * *

**Segundo capítulo hecho, un par de cosas para señalar. Las burlas, comentarios y respuestas de Naruto son las que dice Rex en FC3 Blood Dragon. Su voz es un joven Michael Beihn (piensa en Alien) y puede obtener la voz raspy familiar que tiene ahora de simplemente agregar chakra a sus cuerdas vocales. Ahri nunca pasó por el proceso para volverse humano, ya que Naruto le dijo que era hermosa, no importaba cómo se veía y no es cómo están por fuera, sino quiénes son por dentro. Mientras que Naruto aún puede usar el chakra, pero pasa su tiempo usándolo para ayudarlo con sus habilidades y sentidos mientras le daba el resto a Kaguya cuando hizo las paces con ella y ella se fue a la otra vida y las Naciones Shinobi ahora estaban sin chakra.Naruto también comenzó su propia pequeña carrera musical con la ayuda de Ahri y gana dinero con su repentino éxito. (Piense en Power Glove y en la música de Tesla Boy) aparte de eso, por favor, deje un comentario y / o un PM si tiene alguna pregunta.Hasta entonces mantente helado.**

**Hell is Fun21 está saliendo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos, volvamos con otro capítulo para que todos ustedes disfruten. De hecho, obtuve este escenario de un fan llamado Spyash2. Así que gracias a él por ayudarme. De todos modos con la historia.**

**Comienzo de la historia.**

* * *

Naruto estaba descansando en un pequeño bote que traía mientras fumaba un cigarro y observaba algunas nubes.

'Ahora veo por qué Shikamaru disfruta haciendo esto'. Pensó mientras exhalaba el humo, recordando los eventos que llevaron a lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

(Escena retrospectiva)

" _Justo cuando pensé que todo iba bien para mí, esta mierda pasa". Naruto murmuró mientras se sentaba en un sofá en su pequeño condominio privado en la Tierra de Nieve / Primavera. Koyuki estaba sentada a su lado bebiendo su té. Anteriormente, había descubierto algo que no sería un buen augurio para su rubia favorita, o era pelirroja porque su cabello estaba pelado de rojo y rubio desde que la guerra había llegado a su fin. Naruto llevaba una simple camisa muscular azul marino y un par de pantalones púrpura oscuro, en sus pies llevaba un par de botas sencillas, y tenía una pulsera negra en su muñeca derecha con el símbolo de la lata Uzumaki en ella ... Koyuki la estaba usando Bikini favorito ya que antes estaba nadando en la piscina. De vuelta al punto principal._

" _No sé por qué trataron de hacer esto. Les diste un mensaje claro cuando literalmente absorbiste cada onza de chakra alrededor de ti mismo después de la batalla final". Ella dijo mientras tomaba su chocolate caliente. Estaba nevando, ya que era invierno, y los dos estaban tratando de relajarse. Koyuki de sus deberes diarios como Daiymo y Naruto esencialmente se resignó de todos los registros de shinobi porque había terminado de pelear. Se enteró de un gran plan para crear nuevas bestias de cola y jinchuuriki para las aldeas de nuevo, lo que sin duda mataría a Naruto en el proceso._

" _Supongo que esto es lo que Kaguya quiso decir con su advertencia cuando hice las paces con ella". Naruto dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello. Recordó haberle asestado el golpe fatal a la diosa del conejo mientras golpeaba al pelele de Sasuke con una poderosa ilusión. Ella lo felicitó por ganar su pelea, lo que lo sorprendió muchísimo y luego lo agarró por las mejillas mientras ella literalmente saqueaba su boca con su lengua mientras su poder comenzó a fluir hacia él. Antes de desvanecerse, ella dijo que él habría hecho un perfecto dios para su diosa y que los humanos siempre temen lo que no pueden controlar y tener. Naruto entonces se recordó a sí mismo dejando escapar un grito poderoso mientras su cuerpo actuaba como una esponja cuando todo el chakra fue absorbido por él, también desarrolló un par de cuernos del procedimiento. Él se convirtió oficialmente en su sucesor._**(Si has visto el trailer de la nueva película de Daniel Radcliffe, Horns, sabrás de qué cuernos estoy hablando).**

" _¿Qué tal si te doy algo mejor que hacer en lugar de pensar en lo que han planeado los idiotas?" Dijo Koyuki cuando ella se acercó a él y lo puso a horcajadas, comenzó a besarse con el dios físico y comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones._

(Fin del flashback)

Naruto suspiró mientras extrañaba a Koyuki en este momento, seguro de que se mantenían en contacto. Pero tenía la sensación de que los idiotas que estaban en casa la perseguirían para llegar a él. Naruto gruñó ante la posibilidad de que sus cuernos comenzaran a emerger, pero rápidamente disipó el pensamiento cuando sus cuernos retrocedieron. El último Uzumaki se aburrió de su maldita mente, Karin murió al recibir un golpe para Sasuke de Madara y confesó, por supuesto que esto sonaba realmente irónico a lo que Hinata hizo hace un tiempo con Pein, pero Sasuke ni siquiera la perdonó. Una mirada cuando Naruto terminó dándole un funeral adecuado en medio de la batalla cuando se despidió del último miembro vivo de su clan, lo sans. En este momento, la razón por la que estaba en el pequeño bote con sus pertenencias en una bolsa de lona fue porque 1) siempre quiso viajar por el mundo y 2) alejarse de las Naciones Elementales ya que estaba enfermo y cansado de todo este 'intento de recrear el sistema Shinobi '. Naruto escuchó rumores de un 'lugar mágico' que existía en algún lugar de las áreas inexploradas de la tierra. Infierno, las Naciones Elementales en su conjunto solo contribuyeron a aproximadamente el 35% de las masas de tierra en la tierra.

"¿Tal vez de ahí se originó Kaguya antes de venir aquí?" murmuró para sí mismo mientras terminaba su cigarro y lo arrojó mientras manipulaba el agua alrededor de su pequeño bote para que actuara como una corriente submarina mientras disparaba como un misil. Naruto vio la tierra en la distancia con sus ojos y sonrió.

"Esto va a ser divertido." Dijo **que también olvidé mencionar que su voz ha cambiado, que suena como el personaje de Daniel en 'Horns', verifique el trailer).**

(En el Instituto de la Guerra)

Un anciano y el actual líder del Instituto disfrutaban de su comida mientras observaba en la gran cafetería mientras todos los campeones disfrutaban de la hora del almuerzo. Durante los años que siguieron desde que se creó el Instituto, han sido un gran éxito entre la población y se han unido más campeones únicos. Los veía a todos como amigos íntimos, incluso a la familia, si lo expresara. Claro que había prisioneros, voluntarios, seres exóticos y muchos más que conformaban la lista de campeones, pero todos se sentían como en casa. El pensamiento lo hizo sonreír cuando todos celebraron una celebración por su 100 cumpleaños. Se levantó para guardar su bandeja cuando de repente se derrumbó cuando la visión comenzó a asaltar su mente. El ruido de su bandeja y su derrumbamiento alertaron a todos y dos invocadores se apresuraron a sentarse mientras lo sentaban. Agarró la cabeza mientras las visiones mostraban a un hombre con cuernos, con cabello rojo / rubio y una sonrisa en su rostro. Lo que más llamó la atención del anciano fue la cantidad de energía divina que tenía el hombre, un poder que se correspondía con un ser que era venerado y temido en las leyendas. Las visiones se detuvieron cuando se levantó y dijo lo único que las visiones podían significar.

"Kaguya tiene un heredero, y él viene". El anciano dijo que todos estaban confundidos.

(De vuelta con Naruto)

Naruto redujo la velocidad del bote mientras se acercaba a un par de enormes puertas hechas de piedra y metal. Tomó nota de los diseños detallados grabados y sonrió.

"Supongo que este es el lugar". Dijo y chasqueó los dedos cuando el agua que rodeaba el bote cobró vida y se tragó el transporte cuando fue aplastado y él agarró su bolsa.

"Bueno, bien podría ver cómo está este lugar?" se dijo a sí mismo que escaló las puertas con la bolsa en la espalda.

'Extraño a Kurama y los demás' Pensó con un poco de depresión, ya que cuando absorbió todo chakra y se convirtió en el heredero de Kaguya, se convirtieron en energía pura. Pero le dejaron una nota sincera y le desearon lo mejor.

(En las Naciones Elementales)

"¡Lo perdiste!" Ay gritó con ira mientras golpeaba sus puños sobre la mesa. Los kages y los daimyo estaban todos reunidos en una reunión mientras ellos, la mayoría de los daimyo y los dos kages estaban discutiendo el plan para capturar a Naruto y recuperar el sistema shinobi, lo cual sería casi imposible, ya que ni uno solo de los seres vivos vivía un trocito. de chakra. (Y el hecho de que Naruto era esencialmente un dios ahora). Pero hey, los tontos pueden soñar, ¿verdad?

"Oye, no es mi culpa que el mocoso sea tan malditamente bueno escondiéndose y cubriendo sus huellas. El hecho de que él es el único que tiene chakra ahora hace que sea aún más frustrante seguirlo". Jiraiya dijo que cuando levantó los brazos en señal de rendición, se reveló que el sapo sabio había sobrevivido a su batalla con Pein y fue sanado.

"Maldita sea, esto complica aún más las cosas, el primer problema sería someterlo para iniciar el proceso, pero ahora ha desaparecido por completo de las Naciones". Onoki dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"Jiraiya, mi muchacho. ¿Estás seguro de que tus espías fueron peinados cada centímetro de las Naciones Elementales en tu búsqueda del muchacho?" preguntó el daimyo de fuego. Jiraiya asintió y respondió.

"Lo hicimos, perdimos algunos hombres de los depredadores y las fuerzas naturales, pero no logramos encontrar ninguna ventaja sobre el mocoso". Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Gaara suspiró molesta cuando todo esto comenzó unos meses después de que terminara la guerra. Desafortunadamente para él y algunos otros líderes (Tsunade, Mei, Konan (quien fue revivido y dirigía el pueblo de Rain), Koyuki, Shion, Tazuna y Haruna) estaban en contra del plan que sin duda mataría a Naruto, pero fueron eliminados. Por la mayoría de los daimyo y dos kages. Mifune fue neutral en el asunto como de costumbre.

"¿Por qué no pueden ustedes solo dejarlo en paz? Merece vivir en paz". Shion dijo que tenía un ligero ceño fruncido. El Raikage y Tsuchikage se rieron cuando el daimyo se unió, mientras continuaban riendo, Gaara habló.

"¿Realmente quieres un recuento de lo que sucedió la última vez que alguien intentó forzar a Naruto a renunciar al chakra y rendirse?" Gaara dijo mientras las risas se apagaban.

"Lo recuerdo, ¿no hizo que el hombre se convirtiera en un montón de cenizas?" Mei preguntó con una sonrisa tímida mientras miraba a Gaara.

"¿Pensé que roció al hombre con una gran cantidad de ácido?" Preguntó Kankuro.

"Nadie realmente sabe lo que le hizo al chico, escuché a Naruto golpear al hombre en el cofre mientras literalmente irrumpía en una lluvia de niebla roja". Tazuna dijo mientras tomaba su bebida. Tsunade miró a las personas que crearon el plan para recuperar el sistema y sonrió con satisfacción al notar la expresión temerosa en las caras del daiymo.

"Lo que no entiendes es que Naruto no quiere volver a crear el sistema que ha existido desde que el sabio enseñó las formas del chakra. Mi dinero es la posibilidad de que se haya enterado de tu plan. y empacó sus cosas antes de irse. Por otra parte, se habría enterado tarde o temprano ". Tsunade dijo mientras se recostaba en su silla.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién informaría al mocoso sobre nuestro plan?" Onoki gruñó mientras se levantaba en su silla (movimiento grande, para un enano). Mientras todos en la habitación estaban en silencio, Koyuki levantó la mano.

"Yo si." Ella dijo sin una sola cogida para dar. Ay rechinó los dientes y chasqueó los nudillos.

"¿Y por qué harías eso? ¿Sabes lo que has hecho?" Gruñó con ira.

"Simple, le dije porque no quería que mi persona favorita se convirtiera en una puta rata de laboratorio para ser desarmada y experimentada por el bien de tu codicia de poder". Ella dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ay y Onoki gruñeron furiosos cuando los daimyo que estaban en el plan estaban ... disgustados.

"También fue cortés al dejarme una nota para que les lea a todos". Dijo que mientras metía la mano en su túnica, sacaba una carta y la abría mientras comenzaba a leer.

"Queridos 'líderes gloriosos' de las Naciones Elementales y de los antiguos apoyos que los financian,

Decidí tomarme un permiso permanente y me llevé mis pertenencias. Mis razones para hacerlo eran simples. ¿Qué diablos estás tomando? ¿Algunos de los alijos de Gaara de 'hierbas relajantes' atados con la mierda que Jiraiya pone en las bebidas de las niñas? No tengo ni idea y no me molesto en saber realmente. De vuelta al punto, pensé que había dejado claro que el sistema no volverá. Pero a los imbéciles les encanta actuar como un montón de perras quejumbrosas que no consiguen lo que quieren. De todos modos, no volveré y me aseguraré de que Jiraiya no pueda seguirme. En cuanto a los pinchazos que quieren mi poder, tengo esto que decir. Chupa mi polla como una puta barata y puedo dejar que el pensamiento agrade mi mente. Ahora entiendo por qué exactamente Kaguya no confiaba en nadie y quería recuperar todo su poder.

Tranquilízate y diviértete con tus vidas.

Naruto Uzumaki "Koyuki terminó mientras bajaba la carta y sonreía.

"Perra, ¿te das cuenta de que acabas de arruinar meses de planificación y preparación?" El viento daimyo gritó de rabia.

"Prefiero el término 'puta traviesa', y solo Naruto puede llamarme así". Dijo Koyuki mientras examinaba sus uñas con una sonrisa.

"Así que Naruto te ha estado ayudando con el alivio del estrés, dímelo." Mei dijo con una sonrisa descarada al recordar lo ... dominante que era el Uzumaki, todavía podía sentir que él reclamaba su decisión cuando la llevó a su oficina y la bautizó a fondo. Haruna y Shion recordaron eventos similares de cómo los rubios sacudían su mundo. Mifune se aburrió de la reunión y se levantó.

"Por ahora, estas reuniones cesarán. Es obvio que Naruto Uzumaki no quiere participar en este pequeño esquema tuyo y ya se fue. Por ahora, concentrémonos en nuestros respectivos hogares y eliminemos las reuniones sin sentido, ¿entendido?" Mifune dijo que aquellos para el plan asintieron a regañadientes y los que estaban en contra sonrieron. Todos se levantaron y abandonaron la habitación mientras se separaban o, en el caso de Koyuki y Mei, fueron a una habitación para "discutir" una alianza beneficiosa para los dos pueblos.

(De vuelta al sucesor de Kaguya)

Naruto estaba mirando a la masa de tierra más grande que jamás había visto. Si bien las Naciones Elementales se consideraban "grandes" según los estándares normales, este lugar era mucho más grande que las Naciones mencionadas. Dejó escapar un silbido bajo mientras seguía mirando las diversas ciudades que podía ver salpicando la tierra, y también vio varias islas formándose alrededor del continente.

"Bueno, me quedo corregido, veamos cómo se compara este lugar con el de mi casa". Dijo mientras saltaba y creaba un portal espacio-tiempo (como los que usaba Kaguya) debajo de él cuando cayó y se cerró, sin dejar rastro de él o del portal. Se dejó caer desde otro portal al lado de un punto de control que también actuaba como una estación de turismo para aquellos que deseen entrar. Los dos guardias apostados allí se sorprendieron un poco cuando apareció Naruto y caminó hacia el escritorio mientras les sonreía.

"Me gustaría un mapa y algunos folletos de apartamentos, por favor, pensando en quedarme aquí por un tiempo". Naruto dijo cuando los dos salieron de su sorpresa y obtuvieron lo que él pidió. Naruto les agradeció y siguió su camino mientras comenzaba a leer el mapa.

(En el instituto)

El Líder (llamado Merlín) estaba mirando el mapa del mundo en la cámara de invocación, ya que pocos invocadores, varios guardias y oficiales de varias ciudades y todos los campeones también estaban allí. En este momento, todo el mundo estaba viendo a Merlín revisando varios documentos y libros que fueron traídos de la gran biblioteca. Estaba buscando un hechizo específico que se creó hace mucho tiempo para abarcar y registrar todo el mundo, así como los eventos que ocurrieron.

"¿Que es exactamente lo que está buscando?" Ezreal preguntó cuando Merlín finalmente encontró el papel que estaba buscando.

La diosa del conejo por sus poderes y habilidades divinas. Con ellos, ella sola terminó la guerra cuando ambas partes llegaron a un acuerdo para reformar y hacer que Valoran sea mejor para los habitantes. Kaguya se despidió de ellos y se dirigió a un lugar que se conocería como las Naciones Elementales, quería explorar el mundo y ver qué podía encontrar y prometió regresar un día. Desde entonces no se la ha visto desde entonces ", dijo Merlín mientras miraba a los campeones. Lux levantó una mano y preguntó.

"¿Qué es el chakra y por qué exactamente se fue?" preguntó la rubia.

"De lo que pudimos encontrar en el pasado, chakra, fue su poder, es como la magia de hoy en día que algunos de nosotros somos capaces de usar, sin embargo, ella puede manipular paisajes enteros y eliminar ejércitos con poco o ningún esfuerzo. Esto, por supuesto. la llevó a ser venerada como la "Diosa del Conejo" por algunos por los cuernos que salían de su cabeza y por su fuerte parecido a las orejas de un conejo, otros también la temían como el "Demonio" por sus formas rápidas pero brutales de despacho. "A sus enemigos. No le gustaba ver a la gente sufrir y hacer la guerra, pero si la obligaban, sería imparable cuando completara su tarea. Las razones que se vieron de ella fueron cuando fue a los territorios inexplorados para la exploración". Merlin respondió. Como él comenzó los preparativos para acceder al hechizo. Lo completó cuando se creó una gran imagen brillante del mundo en el círculo de invocación. Todos observaron con asombro cómo mostraba todo, Valoran, sus islas, el gran mar y las Naciones Elementales. Merlín se enfocó en las naciones Elementales cuando fueron acercadas y Merlín hizo movimientos mientras jugaba como una película, mostrando la llegada de Kaguya a las tierras devastadas por la guerra. Su creación del Árbol de Dios en un intento de poner fin a la guerra pacíficamente, lo que realmente no funcionó. Así que ella tomó medidas más drásticas y activó Infinite Tsukiyomi. Su creación del Árbol de Dios en un intento de poner fin a la guerra pacíficamente, lo que realmente no funcionó. Así que ella tomó medidas más drásticas y activó Infinite Tsukiyomi. Su creación del Árbol de Dios en un intento de poner fin a la guerra pacíficamente, lo que realmente no funcionó. Así que ella tomó medidas más drásticas y activó Infinite Tsukiyomi.

"Espera, ¿qué está haciendo ella?" LeBlanc preguntó mientras observaba a la población quedar atrapada por el árbol mientras sus sueños se hacían realidad.

"Kaguya recurriría a ... medidas extremas si se tratara de un empujón. Parece que de la escena ella se cansó de la guerra constante y decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos en las Naciones Elementales". Merlín respondió mientras se acariciaba la barba. Todos vieron como Kaguya seducía a un hombre para que le diera lo que ella deseaba, niños. Al principio ella se preocupaba y amaba a los dos, pero pronto Hamura se volvió hacia ella y trató de tomar su poder mientras Hagoromo intentaba detenerlo. Esto tuvo una reacción en cadena cuando Kaguya estalló de rabia y siguió luchando contra los hermanos, Hamura fue destruida y Hagoromo, con gran remordimiento, tomó la mayor parte de su poder cuando selló lo que quedaba, incluida su conciencia en la luna. Vieron cómo él seguía creando las bestias de cola y difundió sus enseñanzas del chakra, que no lo hicieron. Funcionó como él esperaba, ya que solo lo usaron para derramar más sangre. Tras su fallecimiento, sus "otros hijos", las bestias de cola fueron esclavizadas y utilizadas como armas, ya que el resto es historia oficial.

"Así que esto es lo que está pasando en las Naciones Elementales". Graves dijo mientras masticaba su cigarro.

"Parece que sí, tuvimos nuestros pensamientos sobre las Naciones durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora esto explica muchas cosas". Merlín dijo mientras los demás conversaban entre sí sobre lo que estaban viendo.

"Espera un segundo, las escenas saltaron a una parte diferente". Jinx dijo como todos se dieron cuenta. Las siguientes escenas mostraron a Kaguya haciendo su regreso y su batalla con Naruto y Sasuke, Naruto se vio obligado a absorber la mitad del poder de Sasuke cuando estaba fuera de servicio y el último Uzumaki luchó contra la Diosa del Conejo en una dimensión extraña **(Piense en el escenario y la batalla final entre Asura y Chakravartiin en Asura's Wrath, el área grisácea, la lucha de Hell Naruto con Kaguya se desarrolló como la de ellos.**Vieron cómo Naruto luchó para igualarla, si no una habilidad superior, y le dieron el golpe final cuando le pasó la mano por la mitad del pecho y la espalda con su corazón aplastado, eliminando a Black Zetsu antes de luchar contra ella en su dimensión final. Ella lo felicitó por su victoria y lo declaró su sucesor mientras sucumbía a su herida fatal. Un par de chicos realmente silbaron y gritaron cuando vieron a Kaguya tomar a Naruto por sorpresa con el beso. Vieron cómo Naruto se levantó en el aire y absorbió todo. La escena terminó cuando Naruto volvió a caer a la tierra y la imagen se desvaneció cuando el mundo holo volvió a su tamaño normal. Fue entonces cuando se entregó a Valoran y se acercó cuando se abrió una pantalla que mostraba a Naruto caminando por un sendero mientras leía el mapa.

"Entonces, ¿este tipo está realmente aquí?" Vi preguntó cuando Ahri se encontró a sí misma pasando un dedo por sus marcas de bigotes mientras lo veía. Merlín se tocó la barbilla mientras observaba a los Uzumaki dirigiéndose a la ciudad más cercana, que sería Jonia. Merlín estaba a punto de terminar el hechizo cuando parpadeó y se puso púrpura rojizo cuando se escuchó la voz.

"¿Ahora hay alguna razón por la que me miras como un criminal condenado?" La voz de Naruto sonó en la habitación desde el mundo. Merlín cubrió su sorpresa y se compuso.

"Mis disculpas, recientemente recibimos noticias de su llegada y queríamos ver más de nuestro nuevo invitado". Merlín respondió.

"Oh, claro, esto obviamente no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que Kaguya me hizo su sucesor y el hecho de que ella vivía en este lugar, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Naruto con sarcasmo goteando de su tono.

El silencio de Merlín le dio a Naruto su respuesta.

"Pensé que sí, de todos modos, si quieres contactarme y averiguar un poco más sobre 'el chico nuevo'. Estaré en el lugar llamado Ionia. Nos vemos". Naruto dijo mientras cortaba su técnica y el hechizo volvía a su color normal. Merlín dejó escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo y terminó el hechizo. Miró a los demás en la habitación y decidió qué hacer.

"Muy bien, realmente no sabemos mucho sobre este joven y estoy interesado en ver qué tipo de persona es. Haré que uno de ustedes lo vigile, pero con discreción. Después de un tiempo, esperaba que pudiéramos reclutarlo en la Liga. Entonces, ¿a quién le gustaría tomar la tarea? " Merlín preguntó mientras los campeones permanecían en silencio y algunos se miraron y susurraron algunas cosas.

"Voy a." Ahri dijo mientras levantaba la mano. Merlín asintió y le indicó que viniera a él, ella lo hizo y él le entregó un pequeño pergamino con la insignia de la Liga estampada en él.

"Cuando sientas que es el momento adecuado, quiero que le des esto. Aunque no le gustaría que lo vigilaran, estoy seguro de que entendería que solo deseamos lo mejor para ambas partes. Buena suerte, Ahri. Tu misión comienza mañana al mediodía ". Dijo Merlín mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza y se iba a su estudio y todos los demás abandonaban la habitación.

(Con Naruto)

Naruto miró a su alrededor mientras observaba las imágenes y los sonidos de Ionia, tenía que admitir que era realmente agradable. Consideró dar una vuelta y revisar los otros lugares en Valoran y las islas que lo rodean. Guardó el mapa y se dirigió a un apartamento, con suerte este lugar tenía ramen.

(Más tarde aquella noche)

Naruto estaba sentado en la azotea del apartamento en el que se alojaba, actualmente estaba mirando las estrellas con una botella de sake junto a él y una taza. Él había adquirido algunos malos hábitos del sabio pervertido durante su viaje, pero bueno, el tipo estaba más ocupado mirando y escribiendo sus libros más que entrenándolo, así que tuvo que hacer algo para mantenerse entretenido. Naruto recordó la guerra, cómo Kaguya y Black Zetsu eran los maestros de ajedrez detrás de todo, Claro que Madara dio vueltas e hizo sus propias cosas mientras pensaba que él era el cerebro de todo, pero Black Zetsu se aseguró de que ciertas cosas jugaran a favor de Kaguya. como ella fue revivida. Claro que finalmente ganó contra ella y se convirtió en su heredero en un giro irónico, pero sus palabras contenían la verdad. Todo este plan de idiotas para rehacer el sistema solo sirvió para mostrar cuán codiciosas y patéticas podrían ser las personas. No es de extrañar que Kaguya quisiera recuperar todo su poder. Empujó esos pensamientos hacia atrás y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo mientras sacaba la carta que dejaron los de Cola cuando "murieron". Siempre le llevó unas pocas lágrimas a los ojos al leerlo, pero comprendió que querían salir del ciclo y que, sin duda, sabrían que empezaría si seguían existiendo. Naruto guardó la nota y se dirigió a su apartamento para dormir un poco, sin dejar de pensar en el pasado. Se preguntó si algo interesante iba a ocurrir en el futuro. murió'. Siempre le llevó unas pocas lágrimas a los ojos al leerlo, pero comprendió que querían salir del ciclo y que, sin duda, sabrían que empezaría si seguían existiendo. Naruto guardó la nota y se dirigió a su apartamento para dormir un poco, sin dejar de pensar en el pasado. Se preguntó si algo interesante iba a ocurrir en el futuro. murió'. Siempre le llevó unas pocas lágrimas a los ojos al leerlo, pero comprendió que querían salir del ciclo y que, sin duda, sabrían que empezaría si seguían existiendo. Naruto guardó la nota y se dirigió a su apartamento para dormir un poco, sin dejar de pensar en el pasado. Se preguntó si algo interesante iba a ocurrir en el futuro.

En el transcurso de unas pocas semanas, Naruto había realizado varias excursiones a las diferentes ciudades y lugares en Valoran. Estaba muy impresionado con Valoran, diablos, ya se estaba preparando para hacer una residencia permanente. También conoció a algunos de estos "campeones" que estaban en esta League of Legends ", le sonaba cursi, pero no pensó mucho en eso. En este momento, estaba cocinando algo de comida en una pequeña parrilla que tenía y bebió un poco de sake. Sus cuernos estaban fuera ya que comenzaría a tener una sensación de picazón si no los dejaba salir por un tiempo. Naruto también era consciente de que la persona lo observaba en secreto, mientras que ella era buena para esconderse, no tenía nada en sus habilidades que lo ayudara durante sus infames bromas. Formó un portal en el lado opuesto de las cadenas de chakra de la parrilla / wok y doradas que salieron de su torso hacia el portal.

(Con Ahri)

La zorra estaba en su forma de zorro (un pequeño zorro blanco con un diamante negro en la cabeza y una cola blanca y esponjosa) mientras observaba desde debajo de un arbusto. Naruto la intrigó, mientras que ella pudo vislumbrar lo que era capaz de hacer con su batalla contra Kaguya, aún había mucho más en el Uzumaki. Ella solo descubrió algunas cosas hasta ahora; a él le gustaba el ramen, hacía música con sus instrumentos (lo que ella pensaba que era bastante interesante), le gustaba disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas, también tenía un don para terminar en los pequeños planes de Jinx, pero siempre salía y la envolvía como un regalo de Navidad. para Caitlyn y Vi. Y algunas otras cosas que eran bastante ... privadas para él. Para ser honesta, ella quería conocer a este joven en persona, pero todavía estaba investigando y tratando de ver si le gustaría la Liga. Ella no estaba

(De vuelta con Naruto)

'Te tengo.' Naruto pensó cuando sintió que las cadenas enganchaban a su observador y se tambaleaban mientras ella luchaba por liberarse, notó que las cadenas se movían hacia afuera cuando el pequeño observador se hacía más grande y la empujaba a través del portal mientras sus cadenas retrocedían hacia él y los portales se cerraban. . Naruto observó a Ahri por unos segundos mientras se frotaba las muñecas y se sacudía el polvo.

"¿Alguna razón en particular por la que me estás espiando?" Preguntó mientras llamaba su atención. Ahri tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse ligeramente al ser descubierta y capturada por su objetivo. Estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo se enteró de ella cuando él parecía saber qué iba a preguntar.

"Ya sabía que me estabas observando cuando comenzaste, solo decidí dejarte estar por un tiempo. Ahora, ¿hay algo que quieras discutir?" Preguntó Naruto con una mirada divertida cuando Ahri se dio cuenta de que sabía de su espionaje desde el principio y se calmó rápidamente mientras respondía.

"Donde están mis modales, mi nombre es Ahri. Te estaba observando en nombre de la Liga, ya que el maestro Merlín se había interesado en ti y me preguntaba si te gustaría unirte". Ahri dijo mientras sacaba el pergamino de su manga y se lo entregaba. Naruto lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

"Puedes servirte algo de comida si quieres". Dijo mientras sus ojos la miraban. Ella sonrió y le dio las gracias antes de prepararse un plato. Naruto continuó leyendo el contenido y levantó una ceja ante esta Liga que Ahri mencionó. Dejó el artículo y se hizo un plato.

"Así que déjame aclarar esto. Tu jefe, este tipo Merlín, quiere que me una a la 'Liga de Leyendas' y hagamos nuevos amigos, ya que disfrutaría de la Liga. ¿Tengo razón hasta ahora?" Preguntó Naruto con un tono de humor mientras Ahri asintió.

"Tienes razón. Pero supongo que ya sabes sobre la Liga, ¿verdad?" ella le dio una sonrisa seductora cuando Naruto se rió.

"Bueno, esa chica loca de pelo azul en Piltover realmente no sabe cómo guardar un secreto cuando me arrastra a sus pequeños juegos". Naruto respondió mientras le ofrecía algo de sake. Ahri aceptó la bebida antes de responder.

"Te refieres a Jinx, sí, ella es un poco como una boca de motor. Entonces, ¿qué pensarías, te gustaría unirte?" ella preguntó. Naruto lo pensó por un momento antes de responder.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tengo hasta que tenga que hacer una elección?" Preguntó mientras Ahri se tragaba el sake.

"Tienes dos semanas, aunque no tienes que elegir realmente si no quieres". Ella dijo antes de tomar un bocado de su comida.

"Bueno, podría tener mi respuesta lista para entonces, mientras tanto, me preguntaba si la hermosa dama que tenía delante quería saber un poco más sobre mí". Preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

"¿Me estás invitando, Blondie?" Ahri preguntó con una mirada y un tono seductores mientras sonreía.

"Tal vez, ya que sé que descubrió un par de cosas sobre mí a través de sus 'observaciones', así que es justo que yo sepa un poco más sobre usted". Dijo mientras Ahri lamía sus labios ligeramente. Los ojos de Naruto parpadearon dorados por una fracción de segundo cuando Ahri encontró un par de escenas donde Naruto la dominaba sexualmente en varias posiciones mientras él cumplía todas sus fantasías. Las escenas terminaron cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba de vuelta en la habitación y Naruto tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. También sintió los signos de calor que se esparcían por todo su cuerpo, ya que podía sentir todo de esas breves escenas. Oh, él definitivamente tenía sus intereses ahora, eso y el olor de su chakra hacía que le llorara la boca y le temblara el cuerpo. A ella le gustaría mucho esta pequeña cita con la que él la estaba invitando.

"Trato, podría usar algo de compañía y usted sabe cómo llamar la atención de una mujer, señor guapo". Ella dijo mientras se ofrecía a estrecharle la mano. Naruto tomó su mano y besó los nudillos mientras sonreía.

"Naruto Uzumaki, a tu servicio, querida." Él respondió mientras ella sonreía.

"Oh, encantador, ya puedo decir que este será el comienzo de una hermosa amistad". Ahri dijo mientras los dos continuaban su comida.

(De vuelta en el pueblo de la hoja)

"Este sería el único lugar donde podría haber ido". Dijo Jiraiya mientras examinaba el mapa del mundo con Koharu y Homura, junto con varios otros funcionarios de la aldea de Piedra y Trueno.

"Sería el único lugar donde no hemos revisado, por lo que la posibilidad es alta". Homura dijo mientras examinaba la otra masa de tierra más grande. Nunca nadie se había aventurado a salir y trató de ver lo que había allí, nunca.

"Vamos a necesitar miembros adicionales si esperamos encontrar a Naruto y traerlo de vuelta, no tenemos ni idea de lo que podemos encontrar por ahí. Por lo tanto, debemos estar en guardia en todo momento. He encargado el uso de nuestras armas especiales rescatadas. del asalto fallido de la aldea en el cielo hace un tiempo ". Koharu dijo mientras tomaba su té. Los otros asintieron mientras los funcionarios salían de regreso a sus aldeas para transmitir la noticia. Jiraiya enrolló el mapa y lo guardó mientras los ancianos expresaban sus pensamientos.

"¿Estás seguro de que lo encontraremos allí, Jiraiya?" Preguntó Koharu.

"No tengo ninguna duda de que él estaría allí, verificamos todos los lugares disponibles en las Naciones y llegamos con las manos vacías". Jiraiya dijo mientras los ancianos asintieron.

"Una vez que logres traerlo de vuelta, quiero que te asegures de que él sufra antes de que comencemos a atacarlo". Homura dijo mientras frotaba distraídamente la cicatriz en su pecho que Naruto dejó hace un tiempo. Jiraiya miró a Homura antes de irse. Nadie conocía la pequeña mosca en la pared que se desvanecía en una pequeña columna de humo.

(De vuelta con Naruto más tarde en el día)

"Entonces, las viejas ciruelas pasas y varias otras piensan que pueden traerme y cortarme, solo tendré que hacer un viaje para recordar a la gente que viene". Naruto pensó mientras su clon se disipaba y transmitía la reunión secreta entre Jiraiya, los ancianos y varios funcionarios de las otras aldeas que querían sus poderes. Rechazó rápidamente la idea mientras devolvía su atención a lo que estaba haciendo actualmente, caminando por un mercado con Ahri.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas de Valoran, Naruto?" Ahri preguntó mientras los dos estaban haciendo compras en la ventana.

"Bueno, en realidad me estoy mudando a vivir aquí. Hice varias excursiones a otros lugares como Piltover, Noxus, The Freljord y las Islas de la Sombra para nombrar algunas específicas. Si bien Ionia está separada del continente, siempre es fácil llegar a donde quiero ir ". Naruto respondió mientras tomaba una decoración y la examinaba antes de dejarla.

"Espera, ¿viajaste a varios lugares que se consideran extremadamente peligrosos para ir sin protección y saliste ileso?" Ahri preguntó con incredulidad mientras lo miraba.

"Que, siempre llevo protección conmigo, ves". Naruto reveló el interior de su chaqueta y Ahri vio varios paquetes de condones. Ahri inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que se preparó para la broma y golpeó ligeramente el hombro de Naruto.

"Eres un tipo divertido, Naruto. Apuesto a que serás muy buen amigo de Vi y de algunos otros bromistas en el Instituto. Aunque tengo curiosidad por algunas cosas, a saber, tus cuernos". Ahri dijo mientras los señalaba.

"Oh estos, tampoco estoy muy seguro. Sé que los obtuve justo después de que Kaguya me hizo su sucesor y consumí cada onza de chakra que existía, que incluía todo el chakra natural, el chakra normal, el chakra de la convocatoria y esencialmente cualquier cosa y todo lo que era chakra. Probablemente esto signifique mi estado, aunque también son sensibles como mis marcas de bigotes ". Dijo Naruto cuando recordó que cuando Mei lo descubrió, lo volvió loco cuando comenzó a jugar con ellos.

"Espera, ¿de verdad?" Preguntó Ahri cuando ella tenía curiosidad y comenzó a empujarlas y frotarse con sus marcas de bigotes cuando esto provocó una reacción de Naruto cuando él comenzó a reírse y comenzó a sentirse bien.

"Oye, eso hace cosquillas, córtalo". Naruto dijo mientras se reía de sus acciones, sin embargo, Ahri no tenía la intención de detenerse ya que estaba disfrutando de lo que le estaba haciendo a Naruto, viendo qué tipo de reacción podía sacar de él. Naruto decidió que dos podían jugar en este juego y habló.

"Quieres jugar así, bien entonces. ¡A ver cómo te gusta esto!" dijo antes de que él comenzara a empujar y frotar sus orejas y cola (tenía sus colas formadas en una sola para propósitos fuera de la batalla) cuando dos manos de chakra salieron de su torso y comenzaron a acariciar sus bigotes cuando Ahri fue superado por esto y comenzó a reír. en voz alta, ya que ella no podía hacer que se detuviera mientras sus manos se dirigían a sus costados mientras ella se reía. Naruto continuó sus acciones mientras veía a Ahri reír y retorcerse en su lugar. Naruto no se detuvo cuando cayó de rodillas y seguía riendo con lágrimas comenzando a formarse. Naruto no esperaba que ella lo agarrara de la muñeca y lo bajara con ella mientras lograba que se detuviera. Ambos notaron el silencio y vieron que atrajeron mucha atención mientras la gente los observaba. Naruto tosió en su puño cuando recibieron el mensaje y reanudaron sus actividades. Naruto se levantó y le dio una mano a Ahri mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

"Lo siento por dejarme llevar". Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía y se rascaba la nuca. Ahri simplemente le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y respondió.

"Aww, ¿el demonio grande y aterrador se disculpa conmigo?" Ahri susurró mientras sonreía ante la mirada confusa de Naruto.

"¿Diablo?" preguntó.

"Oh, me olvidé de mencionar que, en la Liga, todos vieron tu pelea contra Lady Kaguya. Tus cuernos te dan esa mirada oscura y sexy, no es que no fueras guapo antes. Debo admitir que eres un tipo impredecible. " Ahri dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Naruto se rió en respuesta, ya que lo más probable es que se refiriera al jutsu de harem inverso que hizo para distraer a Kaguya.

"¿Qué tal si te presento a algunos de mis amigos de la Liga?" Ahri dijo que cuando ella tomó su brazo y Naruto fue con ella.

(En un muelle en la Tierra de las Olas)

"Está bien, conoces la misión y tienes el equipo adecuado". Dijo Jiraiya mientras se encontraba frente al gran grupo que iba a mandar. treinta shinobis del pueblo de Thunder, veinte del pueblo de piedra y mucho más de la hoja con Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Sai, Asuma, Kakashi, y algunos Chunin y Jonin .

"¿Por qué nos eligieron para esta misión de turismo?" Preguntó Ino mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"Realmente simple, esta no es una misión de turismo. Todos estamos aquí para encontrar y capturar a Naruto". Jiraiya dijo que esto causó algunas reacciones de la hoja 12 que estaban allí.

"Así que mentiste a Tsunade sobre esto". Tenten dijo mientras estrechaba sus ojos. Jiraiya suspiró mientras respondía.

"Mira, te he traído todo el tiempo porque todos tienen una mejor oportunidad de acercarse a Naruto que algunos shinobi regulares o cualquier otro de los otros pueblos para el caso. El hecho es que necesitamos que nos devuelvan a Naruto por una razón". Jiraiya dijo mientras explicaba qué iban a hacer para alcanzar a Valoran.

"¿Tsunade sabe de esto?" Shikamaru preguntó mientras tomaba una calada de su cigarrillo.

"Afortunadamente no, pero ella entenderá por qué estoy haciendo esto y todo estará bien". Jiraiya dijo que sabía que ella lo desollaría si se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo y una vez que recuperaran a Naruto. Pero parece que la suerte no estaba de su lado hoy.

"¿Qué voy a entender, Jiraiya? ¿El hecho de que estés dispuesto a matar y matar a Naruto para recuperar 'tu precioso chakra'? ¿Volver a crear el sistema que Naruto desprecia?" La voz de Tsunade sonó cuando Jiraiya entró en pánico y se giró para ver a Tsunade allí de pie con una mirada fulminante, también fue acompañada con Gaara, Mei, Koyuki, Konan y varios otros que estaban en la reunión. Oh, y ella tenía un escuadrón de shinobi detrás de ella apuntando al grupo con los lanzadores de kunai que tenían rondas tranquilizantes.

"Lo que estás haciendo en este momento, es un acto de traición Jiraiya. Debería tenerte encerrado y esperando tu ejecución por esto". Tsunade gruñó mientras se acercaba a la nave donde estaba el equipo que Jiraiya había reunido. Jiraiya rápidamente empujó la tabla que conectaba el barco con el muelle y cortó las cuerdas cuando el barco comenzó a navegar.

"¡Oh, mira la hora! ¡Tengo una misión para continuar, princesa, volveremos con Naruto antes de que puedas terminar tu colección de sake!" Gritaron Jiraiya cuando lograron salir del campo de tiro de los lanzadores kunai. Jiraiya suspiró aliviado cuando comenzó a explicar por qué exactamente necesitaban a Naruto de vuelta. Esto iba a ser un par de semanas largas en el mar.

(Con Naruto)

Naruto estaba disfrutando su tiempo en Valoran, conociendo a los otros campeones, probando cosas nuevas. Pero para él, lo más que sacó de todo esto fue pasar tiempo con Ahri. Los dos chocaron, lento al principio, pero estaban a un ritmo constante. Claro que tenían sus altibajos, pero qué pareja no los tenía. Le gustó la forma en que ella sonrió, se rió de sus bromas sobre algunos de los otros campeones, su música, la forma en que actuó cuando estaban solos. Salió con ella durante la semana y media y ambos llegaron a saber más sobre el otro. Descubrió que ella deseaba ser humana, lo que era irónico porque él mismo era humano, ahora era algo diferente. En este momento él estaba en una tienda, recibiendo una sorpresa para ella.

Su relación fue en la primera base, ya que ambos se besaban y se abrazaban en sus citas. Naruto distraídamente pensó acerca de la misión que Jiraiya estaba liderando para recuperarlo. Sabía que el sabio sapo haría algo drástico si quisiera poner a Naruto en su lugar. Por eso Naruto tenía una pequeña sorpresa en la tienda para ellos.

(En el barco con el equipo de Jiraiya)

"¡Mantenlo firme!" Jiraiya gritó mientras viajaban a través de una tormenta, el mar era una cruel amante mientras las grandes olas jugaban con el barco y todos a bordo se aferraban a algo para su vida y los suministros estaban en la cubierta. La lluvia caía y los vientos eran feroces cuando rompían las velas en pedazos. Jiraiya tosió un pez mientras intentaba salvar a la tripulación y al barco mientras ordenaba el volante. Esta tormenta no lo detendrá, ni un poco.

"¡Maldito sea! ¡HOMBRE DEL BORDE!" uno gritó cuando un Shinobi de la aldea de Piedra perdió su agarre y fue arrastrado por el costado cuando se convirtió en comida de tiburón cuando el barco atravesaba una tormenta colosal.

(De vuelta en Valoran durante la noche)

"Te ves fenomenal". Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a ver a Ahri en un vestido impresionante. La ayudó a subir a la góndola cuando el gondolero se alejó de los escalones y los dos se pusieron cómodos.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas del Instituto?" Ahri le preguntó a Naruto mientras pensaba un poco.

"Creo que es bastante bueno, dado que no soy un fanático de todo" limitar a los campeones a solo cinco cosas para hacer un juego justo ". Pero, de nuevo, soy en esencia un dios en forma humana, como cómo eres una zorra. Una gota muerta hermosa en eso ". Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía. Ahri se rió de su comentario y respondió.

"Bueno, ¿no estás tratando de ponerme caliente y molesto?" Bromeó mientras pasaba una mano por su frente. Naruto solo sonrió y le dio una copa de vino mientras él levantaba la suya.

"A la liga de leyendas". Dijo que cuando ella levantó la suya y chocaron los lentes mientras Ahri sabía cuál iba a ser su respuesta. Naruto bebió algo de él y notó que el sabor era un poco extraño.

"Eso es raro, recuerdo haber tenido un vino que tenía un bajo sabor a naranja, no uno con melocotones". Reflexionó mientras miraba en su vaso. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Ahri estaba ... sonrojada por una palabra mejor, ya que ella jadeaba ligeramente y se pasaba las manos por el cuerpo. Vio que su copa de vino estaba completamente vacía y en el suelo.

"N-Naruto? ¿Te sientes gracioso? Me siento como si algo estuviera burbujeando". Ahri dijo mientras se soltaba el cabello de su trenza y rápidamente se abalanzó sobre Naruto mientras dejaba escapar una maldición al darse cuenta de quién estaba detrás de esto.

"Maldita sea, Jinx!" Gritó cuando Ahri estaba sobre él y reclamó sus labios cuando su lengua entró en juego. En uno de los tejados que dominaban el lago, Jinx estaba sentada mientras ella se echaba a reír, junto a ella estaban Vi y Caitlyn, ya que los tres habían estado en una broma bastante embarazosa por parte de Naruto a principios de la semana. Vieron esto como un juego justo mientras observaban a Ahri asfixiando a Naruto mientras ella no se estaba relajando. Caitlyn se llevó un dedo a la oreja y habló por el auricular.

"Este es el Sherriff, el zorro tiene la torta de pescado, repito. La zorra tiene al diablo". Se las arregló para decir mientras calmaba su risa. En el otro extremo, Ezreal se estaba riendo con varios otros campeones que habían sido víctimas de las bromas de Uzumaki.

(Con el equipo de Jiraiya, unos días después)

Dos guardias, que patrullaban los muelles en el sur de Valoran fueron recibidos con la vista de un barco en ruinas que se dirigía a dichos muelles. Se dieron cuenta de que se estaba hundiendo y un grupo de personas se bajó y se derrumbó en el muelle con grandes paquetes en la espalda. Se acercaron al grupo y uno habló.

"¿Qué asuntos tienes en Valoran, shinobi de las Naciones Elementales?" uno cuestionó mientras colocaba una mano en el mango de su espada. Jiraiya se levantó y se presentó.

"Saludo, soy Jiraiya. No queremos hacer daño, pero estamos buscando un criminal internacional que pueda haber venido aquí hace un tiempo. Todo lo que pedimos es que nos permita capturar a este criminal y nos iremos en paz". Jiraiya dijo que tenía sus manos en un movimiento de rendición. Los guardias se miraron entre sí antes de finalmente hablar.

"Muy bien, permitiremos que pase esta investigación, una vez que tengas lo que viniste a buscar, vete. ¿Me aclaro?" dijo el guardia mientras amenazaba a Jiraiya sutilmente. El viejo pervertido asintió con la cabeza cuando le hizo una señal al grupo para que se levantara y lo siguiera mientras agradecía a los guardias y comenzaron a caminar hacia Valoran. Una vez que estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído, el guardia alcanzó su comunicador y habló por él.

"Este es Zulu 10, un gran grupo de shinobis de las Naciones Elementales ha entrado en Valoran. Están detrás de Naruto Uzumaki. Pida a algunos campeones". Dijo que mientras los guardias de los invocadores del otro lado cumplían con la orden.

(De vuelta en el Instituto)

"Parece que tenemos algunos hostiles que desean capturar a Naruto". Dijo Merlín mientras escuchaba las órdenes del guardia.

"¿Dónde está Naruto ahora?" Lux preguntó cómo estaba con todos los campeones en la sala grande.

"Lo último que supe fue que estaba en un picnic con Ahri en los campos cerca de Jonia". Twisted Fate respondió que esto llamó la atención de los demás.

"Ese grupo que quiere que ingresen a Naruto desde las islas del sur, tengo la sensación de que intentarán difundir rumores y mentiras para que la gente lo venda y haga su trabajo más fácil". Katarina dijo mientras se enderezaba de su asiento.

"No solo eso, Naruto dio alguna información de que la mayoría de las Naciones Elementales considera que aquellos que no parecen humanos y que de alguna manera son diferentes son despreciados, cazados y esclavizados". Garen dijo mientras apretaba el mango de su espada.

"¡Lo que significa que ellos también perseguirán a Ahri!" Annie dijo cuando Merlín levantó una mano para calmarlos.

"Por ahora, no podemos interferir a menos que hagan algo para dañar a la gente o destruirlo. Sin embargo, podemos tener algunos campeones que los sigan y observen desde las sombras. Uno de ustedes irá e informará a Naruto de esto, dijo que si hubiera cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con su antigua casa, hágaselo saber lo antes posible ". Merlin dijo cuando Kayle y Morgana asintieron antes de volar para informar a Naruto mientras varios campeones se adelantaban para seguir al grupo de las Naciones Elementales. Ese grupo estaba formado por Katarina, Garen, Leona, Akali, Zed, Teemo, Thresh y Nidalee.

(Con Naruto y Ahri)

Naruto tomó una galleta ofrecida por Ahri de sus dientes cuando la sorprendió al reclamar sus labios después de consumir la galleta. Ahri se pasó las manos por el pelo y trazó ligeramente sus cuernos cuando ella sintió su mano en sus senos. Ella lo empujó hacia atrás y lo puso a horcajadas mientras sonreía, girando lentamente sus caderas en las suyas mientras tomaba sus manos y las colocaba en sus caderas. Cogió una fresa de la canasta y la colocó entre sus dientes cuando él se incorporó, tomó la fruta y ella lo besó nuevamente.

"Eres increíble." Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él. Naruto los giró cuando ella estaba de espaldas y él estaba sobre ella.

"Como eres tu, amante". Ahri dijo mientras colocaba una mano en su mejilla. Naruto sonrió ante eso, pero notó que Kayle y Morgana aterrizaron a varios pies de distancia con una mirada urgente en sus caras. Naruto y Ahri se levantaron porque los Uzumaki ya sabían cuál era exactamente el problema.

"Déjame adivinar, están aquí". Dijo con un tono plano cuando ambas hermanas asintieron.

"Sí, y lo más probable es que estén difundiendo rumores de que eres un monstruo empeñado en esclavizar y matar a todos los que están aquí. Varios campeones son una forma de vigilarlos y asegurarse de que no dañen a los civiles". Kayle dijo que sabía que Naruto no era nada, ya que pensaban que lo era.

"Está bien, me ocuparé de ellos. Mientras tanto, pon a la gente a salvo y fuera de la zona de peligro". Dijo Naruto mientras sus cuernos retrocedían en su cabeza como si nunca hubieran estado allí. Un portal se formó a su izquierda cuando se volvió hacia Ahri con una expresión de disculpa en su rostro.

"Lo siento, tengo que acortar nuestra cita. Tengo algunas cosas personales con las que lidiar, volveré". Naruto dijo cuando se fue hacia el portal, pero se detuvo cuando ella lo agarró del brazo.

"Voy contigo." Ahri dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

"No se puede hacer, si te ven, no hay duda de que intentarán llevarte". Naruto respondió.

"Puedo manejarme, Naruto. No permitiré que estas personas intenten alejarte". Ahri dijo con una mirada dura en sus ojos. Naruto suspiró al saber que su obstinación podía rivalizar con la suya.

"Muy bien." Dijo que cuando ella sonrió y lo siguió hasta el portal antes de que se cerrara y las hermanas ángel se fueran.

(Con Jiraiya y su grupo)

"¿Entonces estás diciendo que mi valioso cliente es en realidad un monstruo que busca destruir y esclavizar a todo Valoran?" dijo el dueño de la tienda mientras Sakura asintió acaloradamente.

"¡Sí que lo está! ¡Tienes que creerme, Naruto destruirá todo! ¡Todos estás en peligro, déjanos llevarlo y estarás a salvo!" Sakura dijo con tono preocupado, estaba a favor de los planes de Jiraiya relacionados con Naruto y no podía esperar a que lo pusieran en la tabla de cirugía mientras lo abría.

"Voy a tener que pedirte que te vayas de mi tienda. Sé que estás aquí para incriminar y encarcelar a un joven que vino aquí para comenzar una nueva vida. La respuesta es no, no te ayudaré". tú." Dijo el dueño de la tienda mientras Sakura gruñía de ira. Hasta ahora, el grupo no ha tenido suerte con convencer a la gente de que Naruto era un criminal monstruoso que debe ser enjaulado. Agarró al dueño por la camisa y lo amenazó.

"Escucha, pequeño gatito, nos ayudarás a encontrar a Naruto ..." todo lo que estaba a punto de decir a continuación se cortó cuando se abrió un portal detrás de ella y apareció la mano de Naruto cuando la agarró por el pelo y la atrajo hacia ella como el portal Cerró y el dueño se quitó el polvo.

(En un campo fuera de Demacia)

Naruto estaba recolectando el resto del equipo que estaba con Jiraiya quien sobrevivió a la tormenta que él instaló y los arrojó en un montón a varios pies de él. Ahri se paró a su lado mientras observaba a los shinobi mientras se levantaban.

"Bueno, bueno, no pensé que vendrías a nosotros, mocoso". Jiraiya dijo mientras se quitaba el polvo.

"Corta la mierda, ¿por qué me seguiste?" Preguntó Naruto en un tono que no dejaba espacio para las mentiras mientras miraba al grupo.

"Sabes por qué estamos aquí. Queremos recuperar nuestro poder". Dijo Jiraiya. Naruto se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y suspiró.

"Para un hombre que predica la paz entre los shinobi en casa, seguro que eres un maldito hipócrita". Naruto comentó mientras Jiraiya fruncía el ceño. Fue entonces cuando Sakura y los otros del grupo se dieron cuenta de Ahri.

"¿Quién demonios es ella, Naruto?" Sakura chilló. Ahri sonrió mientras agarraba a Naruto por la parte de atrás de su cabeza y lo giraba para que la mirara mientras tomaba sus labios. Gimiendo lasciva y haciendo un show mientras se besaba con Naruto frente al grupo. Uno podría, literalmente, ver el odio que Hinata tenía ahora mismo por Ahri. Ahri se apartó y le lamió la mejilla.

"Eres un besador tan increíble, amante". Ahri dijo, sin importarle las expresiones del grupo.

"Mi objetivo es complacer, nena". Él respondió mientras sonreía. Naruto se volvió hacia el grupo y habló al ver sus miradas.

Qué, no pensaste que estaría soltero por el resto de mi vida, ¿verdad? "Preguntó Naruto cuando Kiba fue el primero en recuperarse y le dio a Naruto un pulgar hacia arriba.

"Amigo, ¿sabes cómo elegirlos, te importa ahorrar algún consejo para un hermano?" preguntó.

"Eso depende, ¿estás aquí por tu propia cuenta para llevarme de vuelta cuando me destrozan y tratan de recrear el sistema?" Preguntó Naruto mientras miraba a su 'hermano de otra madre'.

"Joder, me conoces, Naruto. Nunca querría hacerte eso, de todos nosotros mereces algo mejor que lo que este viejo ha planeado. Demonios, en realidad me está gustando este lugar. Cualquier oportunidad de ayudar Me mudo aquí ". Kiba preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Veré lo que puedo hacer. Mientras tanto, sugiero que desees salir del camino, ya que esto se volverá desordenado". Dijo Naruto cuando Kiba asintió mientras él y Akamaru corrían rápidamente hacia la izquierda y detrás de una gran roca mientras se asomaban por encima.

"Nos guste o no, te llevaremos con nosotros. Junto con tu pequeña puta". Asuma dijo mientras sacaba su lanzador kunai, los otros del grupo hacían lo mismo. Naruto solo suspiró cuando sus cuernos crecieron y él chasqueó sus nudillos. Ahri tenía su orbe de engaño en su mano mientras sonreía.

"Tomaré la flor de pared con el fetiche del acosador". Ella dijo que Naruto asintió. Antes de que el grupo pudiera reaccionar, Ahri corrió hacia Hinata y la agarró por la garganta antes de lanzar a la Hyuuga veinte pies mientras seguía a Hinata para pelear su propia batalla mientras Naruto se quedaba con el resto del grupo. Neji dio un paso adelante en un intento de razonar con Naruto.

"Tienes que entender, Naruto. Piensa en lo que el chakra nos ha traído todo este tiempo". Neji suplicó. Desafortunadamente, esto NO fue lo perfecto para decirle a Naruto sobre el chakra.

"¡Y qué bien ha traído el chakra para los humanos! Desde que Hagoromo tuvo la idea de que el chakra se puede usar para la paz. La humanidad ha usado su 'don' para derramar más sangre, derramar destrucción, arruinar vidas y hogares. Sé a ciencia cierta Si esto tuviera éxito y se restableciera el sistema, ¡volverías a tener el sello de la jaula! Dime, ¡es algo que realmente quieres! " Naruto dijo ferozmente con una severa mirada dirigida al grupo. El silencio de Neji fue la única respuesta que Naruto necesitaba.

"¡Suficiente, vas a volver y vamos a recuperar lo que es nuestro!" Sakura gritó con ira mientras disparaba un kunai. Naruto atrapó el arma y la derritió antes de absorberla en su cuerpo.

"Ahora me doy cuenta de por qué Kaguya estaba tan convencido de volver a reclamar lo que era suyo para empezar". Naruto reflexionó mientras se quitaba la cabra y la camisa, mientras los fragmentos de hueso salían de sus antebrazos y un par de alas de murciélago esqueléticas con carne dañada salían de sus omóplatos, por último, una delgada cola parecida a un hueso emergió de su coxis con cuchillas saliendo de la punta. Los ojos de Naruto tenían un miasma rojo que se filtraba ligeramente a medida que sus colmillos se hacían más largos. Él sonrió ante sus sorprendidas expresiones.

"Qué, pareces sorprendido. Verás, tuve algunos observadores durante mi batalla con Kaguya. Aparentemente gané el título, 'El diablo'. Entonces sería justo que actuara con mi título. Ahora, veamos si puedes sobrevivir ". Dio una risa oscura y desapareció de la vista. El grupo levantó sus armas mientras miraban a su alrededor buscando a Naruto, Shikamaru vio a Hinata arruinando su mierda por Ahri y trató de disparar algunas rondas para ayudar, pero no pudo cuando Naruto apareció frente a él y entregó una casa de máquinas que se dislocó. La mandíbula del perezoso mientras volaba de regreso.

"¡Abran fuego!" Jiraiya gritó cuando Naruto era más rápido y le cortó el lanzador de kunai con velocidad y precisión. Apuñaló a un shinobi que Kumo consiguió con sus hojas de hueso cuando el hombre se convulsionó y grandes espigas explotaron fuera de su cuerpo, dejando una macabra "decoración". Rápidamente cortó los otros shinobis, no de la Hoja, ya que dejó restos bastante espantosos de sus cadáveres. Antes de que pudieran descansar, él soltó un estallido de chakra cuando sus armas fueron destrozadas y fueron derribadas.

"Te estoy dando una última oportunidad de irte en paz. Por supuesto, puedes ignorar eso y morir aquí, o puedes volver a casa y vivir en paz. La elección es tuya". Naruto dijo cuando los fragmentos de hueso se retiraron a sus brazos cuando sacó un cigarro y lo preparó antes de encenderlo y dar una calada. Tenten se levantó de inmediato y se rindió junto con Lee mientras seguían el ejemplo de Kiba y se escondían detrás de la roca.

"Estoy de acuerdo, no tengo ninguna razón para pelear una batalla perdida desde el principio". Dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia Naruto. Extendió una mano con una sonrisa a Naruto.

"Vive una buena vida y diviértete, Naruto". Sasuke dijo mientras Naruto alzaba una ceja, pero le devolvió el gesto mientras se estrechaban las manos.

"Tú también, Sasuke." Naruto respondió, Sasuke tomó una espada en su muslo y trató de golpear a Naruto, pero Naruto era más rápido. La otra mano de Naruto brotó una espina de hueso con grietas corriendo a lo largo de ella mientras la apuñalaba en el pecho de Sasuke, más específicamente, su corazón.

"Realmente crees que confiaría en ti en tu llamada licencia. Únete a tu patético hermano". Dijo Naruto mientras Sasuke se desintegraba en cenizas cuando el hueso retrocedía hacia Naruto. Ahri caminó de regreso a Naruto y lanzó una Hinata golpeada y sangrienta al grupo.

"Mientras que ella era algo decente en sus habilidades de lucha, carecía de motivación real". Ahri dijo mientras besaba a Naruto en la mejilla. Jiraiya sacó una esfera como dispositivo cuando la giró y la lanzó hacia las dos mientras crepitaba de energía. Naruto rápidamente formó un portal debajo de Ahri cuando cayó y aterrizó al lado de Leona y los otros campeones observando desde la distancia algunos árboles. El orbe golpeó a Naruto en el pecho cuando cobró vida y disparó incontables cantidades de rayos a través de su cuerpo cuando Naruto gimió de dolor y cayó sobre una rodilla. Jiraiya se levantó con una sonrisa, al igual que los demás.

"¿Realmente pensaste que no tendríamos precauciones de respaldo? Enfréntalo, Naruto, te devolveremos y vamos a arreglar lo que jodiste, te guste o no". Jiraiya dijo que cuando se acercó a Naruto y sacó otro dispositivo, era uno de esos dispositivos de chakra que Doto usó cuando gobernó la tierra de nieve, Naruto pensó que él y Koyuki los destruyeron a todos.

"Oh, esto, ayuda que tengo espías en todas partes, nos las arreglamos para conseguir algunos esquemas antes de que todos fueran destruidos por la perra". Explicó Jiraiya cuando lo colocó sobre el ombligo de Naruto y lo observó retorcerse de dolor.

"No te preocupes, cuidaré bien a tu mujer una vez que recupere mi poder". Dijo Jiraiya mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Naruto. Algo en Naruto reaccionó bruscamente y su forma explotó en llamas a medida que se hacía más grande, Jiraiya y los demás fueron rechazados por la fuerza de la explosión cuando el cielo se oscureció y vieron la nueva forma de Naruto con horror.

Su forma era la de un gran dragón ardiente, una armadura negra y grietas rojas sobre su cuerpo colosal. Los humos salieron de su boca cuando el dragón bajó su mirada hacia el shinobi de la hoja. **(La forma actual de Naruto es Alamuerte de World of Warcraft). **Jiraiya retrocedió cuando Sakura se levantó y miró a Naruto, conocido como Alamuerte en esta nueva forma, y gritó.

"¡Crees que esto nos detendrá!" Su perorata se interrumpió cuando Alamuerte lanzó un torrente de fuego sobre ella mientras gritaba de dolor, Sakura se redujo a nada en segundos. Volvió su mirada hacia los demás cuando rápidamente intentaron escapar, pero todos fueron asesinados de maneras horribles mientras eran aplastados, quemados y devorados cuando Jiraiya era el único que quedaba. Jiraiya trató de razonar con Naruto, pero fue empalado en la punta de la cola del dragón y se puso cara a cara.

" _**Ahora te das cuenta de la inutilidad de tus esfuerzos, no tienes derecho a reclamar lo que no es tuyo para empezar. Ya he reducido los clanes de invocación a meros animales tomando todo el chakra que surgió de Kaguya en el pasado lejano. Ahora ¡Únete a tu patético maestro en la muerte!**_

"¿Q-qué eres?" Jiraiya logró salir a pesar de la cantidad de sangre que perdió, Alamuerte solo soltó una risita oscura y respondió.

" _**Soy Alamuerte, el destructor, el fin de todas las cosas. Inevitable, indomable. ¡YO SOY EL CACACLISMO!"**_

Alamuerte dijo mientras agitaba su cola y enviaba a Jiraiya a volar hacia el cielo. Alamuerte abrió sus fauces y enfocó el chakra puro mientras formaba un ardiente orbe de destrucción y le disparó a Jiraiya cuando chocó con él, reduciéndolo al olvido mientras explotaba en una explosión de gran magnitud, lloviendo un fuego que se dispersó rápidamente. Naruto volvió a su forma normal ya que los alrededores volvían a ser normales y miró a su alrededor para ver toda la destrucción que había provocado por sus poderes. Miró a ver a los campeones observando con expresiones de asombro. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras pensaba que estaban mejor sin alguien como él, que afirmaba que era el apocalipsis en forma humana. Formó un portal a su izquierda y se despidió de los campeones mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el portal.

"¡Naruto, espera!" gritó, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que logró alcanzar unos pocos pies de alcance cuando él desapareció y el portal se cerró cuando desapareció. Ahri se quedó allí mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse y cayó de rodillas cuando comenzó a llorar. Leona se acercó rápidamente y consoló a su amiga cercana cuando los otros campeones rodearon a los de la hoja que se rindieron cuando levantaron las manos.

(Una semana después)

Ha pasado una semana completa desde que Naruto diezmó al equipo de recuperación y hubo signos de reacción. Los daimyo y los kages en el plan fueron derrocados y ejecutados cuando la gente se enteró de lo que Naruto era capaz de hacer. Se eligieron nuevos líderes más "estables" cuando superaron su deseo de poder cuando las Naciones Elementales comenzaron a mostrar progreso. Alcanzaron y extendieron una invitación de una alianza / tratado de paz a Valoran. Los gobernantes gobernantes de Valoran eran sospechosos al principio, pero pronto llegaron a un acuerdo cuando aceptaron la oferta y ambas naciones formaron un acuerdo conjunto. Mientras tanto, los campeones y varios invocadores estaban buscando a Naruto, pero no tuvieron suerte. Ahri cambió de la desaparición de Naruto, seguro que se rió y jugó un poco, pero no lo hizo. Tomé a un científico espacial para darse cuenta de que estaba muy deprimida por su permiso. Ella había encontrado un CD de las inminentes canciones de Naruto y una pequeña caja de anillos en su cama en su habitación de la Liga cuando Leona la llevó de regreso al Instituto ese día. Lloró por la mayor parte de la noche. Parecía que las cosas se veían mal para todos, ya que Naruto no estaba por ninguna parte. Sin embargo, durante uno de sus viajes al Freljord para reunir algunos suministros, Braum se encontró con una pequeña cueva y encontró a Naruto descansando.

(De vuelta en el Instituto)

"Vete." La voz de Ahri se escuchó desde su habitación cuando Katarina golpeó.

"¡Vamos, Ahri, sabes que esto no es bueno para tu salud!" Akali dijo que estaba preocupada por su amiga. Ahri se encerró por un par de días, solo salió a comer y participó en las batallas de la liga cuando la llamaron. Fue entonces cuando a Kiba se le ocurrió la suya, para sorpresa de todos, Nidalee y habló.

"Ok, pero para que lo sepas, Naruto está en el ala médica sufriendo de congelación hasta la muerte porque su idiota se olvidó de encender un fuego para mantenerse caliente en el Freljord". Dijo Kiba mientras se inclinaba hacia la puerta para escuchar. La puerta se abrió de golpe cuando cayó sobre Kiba y todos vieron un borrón blanco / rojo / negro cuando Ahri corrió hacia el ala Médica.

"Ow ..." Kiba gimió cuando Akamaru ladró de risa.

(Sala médica)

"Está todo listo, señor Uzumaki. La próxima vez, no se olvide de traer los suministros disponibles para mantenerse caliente en ambientes fríos". Dijo una enfermera mientras le sonreía a Naruto, que llevaba un simple par de jeans y una camisa de manga larga, ya que tenía una manta sobre él y una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos. Naruto estaba tratando de calentarse mientras estornudaba. Su piel estaba un poco pálida por su bronceado habitual y desarrolló una ligera decoloración alrededor de sus ojos.

"Gracias por el consejo, lo tendré en cuenta". Dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida. Sintió que alguien se acercaba y la puerta se abrió de golpe cuando Ahri se quedó allí con una expresión serena en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia él.

"Oh, hey Ahri. Perdón por huir así". Naruto comenzó cuando Ahri lo abofeteó, y lo hizo una y otra vez cuando ella agarró su camisa con la otra mano. Naruto no puso ninguna resistencia como Ahri estaba, enojado, por una palabra mejor.

"¡Tienes alguna idea de cómo me hiciste sentir, idiota! ¡Durante días me he dormido porque pensé que te habías ido para siempre, nunca más huyes así! ¿Me dejo claro?" Ahri gruñó de ira y dolor cuando Naruto notó las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse. Levantó las manos en señal de rendición mientras hablaba.

"Lo siento por hacerte sentir así. Pensé que ustedes estarían mejor sin mí, ya que soy un dios en destruir cosas y causar el caos". Dijo Naruto mientras miraba sus manos. Ahri lo agarró por la cara y colocó sus labios en los suyos cuando ella lo empujó de nuevo a la cama del hospital y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Ahri agarró sus manos y colocó una sobre sus senos y la otra sobre su cadera. Ella apoyó los brazos en sus hombros y rompió el beso mientras miraba cara a cara con él.

"Nunca digas eso. Mientras te refieres a ti mismo como Alamuerte, eres mucho más que un gran ser de fuego y caos. Tus amigos graciosos, cariñosos, con varios campeones, encantadores y un gran bromista. Pero para mí, soy alguien especial, alguien con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Te amo, Naruto Uzumaki ". Ahri dijo mientras reclamaba sus labios de nuevo. Naruto le devolvió el beso mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo y ella gimió. Un sofá llamó su atención cuando se detuvieron y vieron a la enfermera con un fuerte sonrojo.

"El hospital no es el lugar para tener intimidad". Dijo mientras señalaba la puerta mientras Naruto se levantaba cuando él bajó a Ahri y ella agarró sus brazos y lo arrastró a la cafetería a tiempo para la celebración del tratado entre Valoran y las Naciones Elementales.

(Más tarde aquella noche)

La puerta de la habitación de Ahri se abrió de golpe cuando la retuvieron con estilo nupcial y besándose con Naruto. La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de él por sus colas y ella hizo que Naruto la bajara mientras estaba de pie frente a él. Ella no perdió el tiempo y rasgó su camisa por la mitad mientras comenzaba a pasar sus manos sobre su torso musculoso. Naruto respondió mientras se desataba su nuevo atuendo **(el que lleva en el nuevo tráiler de LoL)** y comenzó a chuparse el cuello y los pechos, Ahri gimió mientras se quitaba la ropa restante, a excepción de su tanga de encaje, y se quitó el cabello. Es una trenza antes de deshacer los pantalones de Naruto. Ella rápidamente cayó de rodillas y se puso en marcha cuando comenzó a acariciarlo y le añadió algunas lamidas mientras se burlaba de él. Naruto gimió cuando miró hacia abajo y la vio sonreírle mientras lo lamía como una paleta.

"Eres una broma, Ahri". Comentó que Ahri trazó el borde de su cabeza de gallo con su lengua mientras ella soltaba una risita.

"Sólo para ti, Naruto". Ella respondió mientras abría la boca y se inclinaba, tomando su gran falo en la boca y la garganta mientras comenzaba a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, haciendo ruidos lascivos mientras se iba. Naruto apoyó una mano en su cabeza y empujó ligeramente el ritmo con ella mientras sonreía a su alrededor. Fue a un ritmo constante mientras su lengua le proporcionaba un placer extra mientras enfocaba su magia de fuego de zorro a través de su lengua y boca, calentándola aún más mientras Naruto iba más rápido. Ahora él estaba golpeando su boca y garganta mientras salía su saliva, ella tampoco se detuvo mientras ayudaba con un zumbido mientras él continuaba. Pronto, Naruto sintió que su final se acercaba y anunció que Ahri acariciaba sus bolas para ayudar a acelerar las cosas, deseando su semilla.

"Mierda… Cumming". Él gimió mientras empujaba hacia adelante mientras su pelvis presionaba contra su nariz y Ahri sintió que su semilla se disparaba en su boca y en su garganta. Ella gimió de contenido, ya que podía decir que su semilla sabía como el ramen que tanto amaba. Ella se retiró y lo soltó cuando los disparos restantes aterrizaron en sus pechos. Los lamió para limpiarlos y se levantó cuando los dedos de Naruto se engancharon a los lados de su tanga.

"Ahora es mi turno, zorra". Naruto dijo cuando Ahri lo besó en los labios y se sentó en la cama mientras ella levantaba las piernas y él se quitaba su último artículo de ropa. Naruto extendió sus piernas y brevemente acarició su nariz contra el pequeño y ligero parche de cabello público negro que Ahri tenía sobre su vagina, que ya estaba húmeda de antemano. Naruto comenzó a lamer como un gato bebiendo leche mientras Ahri pasaba sus manos por su cabello, trazando sus dedos a lo largo de sus cuernos. Naruto insertó su lengua y la movió alrededor mientras la sacaba y la bajaba mientras comenzaba a jugar con su abertura arrugada debajo de su vagina. Ella dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando él se enjabonó y empujó su lengua hacia adentro. Ahri se retorció un poco, pero Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras empujaba dos dedos en su vagina mientras enfocaba un chakra en sus dedos y formaba un rasengan en miniatura mientras la tocaba y presionaba un pulgar brillante sobre su clítoris. Ahri ahora estaba golpeando su maldad mientras apretaba las sábanas. Ella gritó su liberación y apretó sus dedos mientras rocía la cara de Naruto con sus jugos. Naruto se echó hacia atrás cuando Ahri recuperó sus sentidos mientras rápidamente lo agarró y lo llevó a la cama mientras los daba vuelta y lo montaba a horcajadas.

"Quiero sorprenderte querida". Ahri dijo mientras juntaba sus manos y formaba un sello familiar cuando algo de su magia se formó como su esfera de engaño y luego se reveló un clon de Ahri con un tono azul claro que se desprendía de su forma.

"Wow, eso es nuevo". Naruto comentó mientras el clon sonrió. Ahri lo empujó hacia atrás cuando el clon de ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre su rostro y ella lo agarró del pene mientras ella se recostaba en su regazo mientras lo tomaba. Ahri jadeó ligeramente cuando lo sintió presionar contra su matriz y se encontraba en el fondo.

"Ahora viene la mejor parte". Dijo mientras comenzaba a girar las caderas y Naruto agarró los muslos del clon mientras él comenzaba a comerla. La pequeña cosa sobre el clon de Ahri era única al respecto, lo que fuera que el clon sentía se transfería a la propia Ahri en tiempo real, por lo que tenía una sensación tremenda cuando lo estaba jodiendo y él estaba empujado hacia ella. Naruto envió cantidades diminutas de chakra del rayo al clon y Ahri, con suficiente poder para sacudir ligeramente los centros de placer del sistema nervioso. Los dos (tres) se estaban metiendo en su jugueteo, Ahri se encontró rápidamente llegando a otro lanzamiento cuando colocó sus manos en su torso y enfocó su magia, asegurándose de proporcionar estimulación adicional. Pronto los tres llegaron a buen término como ambos Ahri se inclinó y se calentó cuando sintieron que sus orgasmos se disparaban y el verdadero Ahri sintió que su semilla se disparaba contra su cuerpo mientras ella le empapaba la polla. El clon suspiró y gimió cuando se convirtió en energía y fluyó nuevamente hacia Ahri, quien agarró a Naruto por los hombros y lo levantó cuando ella comenzó a lamer su liberación de su rostro. Sus caderas se movían lentamente contra las suyas cuando sintió que su liberación se deslizaba alrededor de sus movimientos.

"Eres un infierno de un amante". Ahri dijo mientras lo besaba.

"Y tú también, querida". Naruto respondió mientras le daba una sonrisa dentuda. Ahri tuvo una idea y se desprendió de él cuando se puso de rodillas y sacudió su delicioso culo, sin importarle que su esencia combinada se filtrara en sus sábanas.

"Ven aquí, semental. Tienes un premio más que reclamar". Ella arrulló mientras le daba una sonrisa sexy mientras miraba por encima del hombro. Naruto se puso de rodillas y estaba detrás de ella mientras se alineaba.

"Parece que es, zorra. Una que disfrutaré inmensamente". Dijo Naruto mientras agarraba sus caderas, extendía sus invisibles mejillas con sus pulgares y presionaba hacia adelante cuando vio que su polla lubricada entraba por su culo fruncido, ambos gimieron mientras Naruto continuaba alimentándola mientras estaba bombeando más en ella. Eventualmente llegando al final cuando su pelvis se encontró con su culo. Le dio una palmada en el culo cuando comenzó a follarla. Ahri se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió que sus bolas chocaban contra su vagina con cada empuje y hacía que sus colas entraran en juego mientras trazaban partes de su forma. Él fue más rápido cuando Ahri gritó y se derrumbó hacia adelante mientras ella tiraba de una almohada y apoyaba la cabeza en ella, su cabeza y la parte superior del torso yacían en la cama mientras la parte inferior de su cuerpo aún estaba levantada. Naruto se inclinó cuando sus manos estaban sobre las de ella y él apretó las suyas y ella hizo lo mismo. Ella lo sintió mordisquear sus orejas y gimió de pasión mientras sus gemidos y pantalones aumentaban de volumen. Naruto se echó hacia atrás cuando él se levantó y la llevó con él cuando ella se volvió para mirarlo y apoyó una mano en su mejilla y distinguió con él mientras su otra mano lo guiaba y comenzó a jugar con su vagina. Naruto convocó dos brazos de chakra mientras tomaban y jugaban con sus grandes pechos. Ambos sintieron que sus orgasmos se acercaban y agregaron más a sus acciones a medida que los sonidos de su amor resonaban en toda la sala. Naruto aceleró cuando su semilla comenzó a salir disparada de su polla y entrar en su cavidad anal cuando Ahri apretó sus músculos y tuvo su primer orgasmo anal. Se montaron en sus lanzamientos cuando se derrumbaron en la cama con Ahri encima de Naruto.

"Eres un natural". Ahri dijo mientras estaba jadeando. Naruto se rió y respondió.

"Toma uno para conocer uno." Dijo mientras Ahri le acariciaba la mejilla. Se levantó de ella cuando se sentó en la cama y la abrazó.

"Eres hermosa así, nunca cambies". Dijo mientras Ahri lo miraba. Ella sonrió suavemente al recordar su deseo original de volverse humana.

"No lo haré. Me quedaré así si ese es tu deseo". Ella dijo mientras se acurrucaba en su calor. Una de sus colas alcanzó la cómoda junto a la cama y sacó la pequeña caja que Naruto le había dejado ese día. Tomó la caja y la abrió mientras Ahri miraba su contenido. Era un anillo hermoso, dorado con un diseño intrincado de zorros cerca de la gema en el centro. Dicha gema era un increíble diamante grabado en forma de corazón con un símbolo de corazón en el interior del diamante.

"Es bonito." Ahri dijo mientras sacaba el anillo y lo colocaba sobre su dedo anular izquierdo.

"Sé que todo esto es un poco antes de lo que te gustaría ...", su frase fue interrumpida cuando Ahri se volvió y reclamó sus labios, susurrando "sí" cada vez que se desconectaban.

"Entonces, ¿no te sientes apurado por todo esto?" Preguntó Naruto antes de que ella lo besara de nuevo.

"Cielos, no, me encanta, te amo. Eres mi compañero, amante, mejor amigo. Me completas, Naruto Uzumaki". Ella dijo que cuando lo besó otra vez, una mano se agachó y comenzó a jugar con su pene cuando estaba volviendo a la vida. Ahri rompió el beso mientras sonreía y levanto una ceja mientras miraba su polla.

"Parece que alguien todavía está feliz de jugar". Bromeó cuando la mano izquierda de Naruto comenzó a frotar su arrancada.

"Y él tampoco está solo". Naruto respondió mientras sonreía y los dos labios se conectaban de nuevo.

(1 hora despues)

¡Venga! ¡Trabaja esas caderas, diablo travieso! "Ahri gimió mientras la zorra apretaba los dientes mientras estaba de espaldas, Naruto estaba arrodillado frente a ella mientras él se aferraba a sus muñecas mientras golpeaba su coño, sus piernas estaban en un La formación cuando sus pies se apretaban contra sus caderas. Ninguno estaba remotamente cansado y lo atacaba como conejos en celo a pesar de que ambos estaban cubiertos de sudor. En el interior del útero de Ahri, millones de espermatozoides corrieron a un óvulo cuando uno se abrió paso y comenzó el ciclo de vida.

* * *

**¡Cortejar! Otro capítulo hecho, este es probablemente mi capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Me gustaría agradecer a Spyash2 por el escenario que se presentó para hacer este capítulo. Por favor, deje un comentario y / o un PM si tiene alguna pregunta.También siéntase libre de ver mi otro trabajo en mi perfil y los desafíos que tengo. Hasta entonces, mantente helado.**

**Hell is Fun21 está saliendo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos, he vuelto con otro capítulo y un escenario diferente. No hay mucho que decir excepto disfrutar y por favor dejar un comentario.**

**Comienzo de la historia.**

* * *

Naruto estaba caminando por un camino trillado lejos de Leaf Village, vestido con un simple par de pantalones de carga y una camisa negra de manga corta y una muñequera en su muñeca izquierda. Han pasado aproximadamente dos meses desde que terminó la 4ta guerra y logró derrotar a Kaguya. Sorprendentemente, ella lo tomó bien y aceptó el hecho de que ya no era necesaria para el mundo y pasó pacíficamente, eso fue justo después de que ella le quitó la habilidad de usó chakra del mundo y lo dejó el único capaz de usarlo, así como su poder total, le preguntó por qué y su respuesta lo confundió un poco.

"Porque te encuentro interesante, joven. Si solo fuera en términos más favorables contigo ..." fueron sus últimas palabras para él mientras se desvanecía en la vida después de la muerte. Naruto no era el estereotipo de rubia tonta que la mayoría de la gente lo identificó, ese era Ino. Pero la forma en que Kaguya lo miró cuando dio sus últimas palabras pareció mantenerlo perplejo hasta el día de hoy con una sola pregunta.

¿Estaba ella golpeando a él?

Mientras que Naruto descubrió la posibilidad de que el infame Kaguya Otsutsuki, la Diosa del Conejo, creadora de Chakra, coqueteara con él, la persona más impredecible alrededor de tan loca como ver a Shikamaru con energía y lleno de energía, no pudo dejar de reflexionar. ¿Realmente ella trató de ir con él en lugar de matarlo? Se encogió de hombros durante todo el proceso de pensamiento al ver un pequeño pueblo mientras caminaba por la colina. Aproximadamente un mes y medio después de la guerra, convenció a la abuela de que le permitiera tener unas merecidas vacaciones. Claro que ella sospechaba, pero ella cedió y lo dejó ir ya que sabía que él esencialmente salvó a todos cuando no pudieron defenderse y quedaron atrapados. No solo eso, él quería alejarse de sus amigos por un tiempo. Neji se había ido, Gai estaba confinado a una silla de ruedas por usar las ocho puertas, Kakashi era normal ahora (sin Sharingan), y algunas otras cosas. El cambio más grande fue el hecho de que Sasuke se había ido, murió tomando un golpe con el que Black Zetsu intentó atrapar a Naruto, su último acto antes de morir fue darle a Naruto la mitad de su poder y matar a Black Zetsu. Naruto admitió que fue un poco doloroso ver a su primer amigo irse, pero comprendió que Sasuke quería compensarlo por casi matarlo un par de veces en el pasado.

Sakura tomó las noticias con fuerza mientras se encerraba en su habitación y cortaba todo contacto con sus amigos. Naruto sabía que ella lo consideraba responsable hasta cierto punto, pero Kakashi le había explicado que Sakura necesitaba tiempo para hacer frente y que deberían dejarla por el momento. En noticias más felices, Sai en realidad se hizo cargo y le pidió a Ino salir en una cita. Recordó haber dado consejos a Sai sobre cómo hablar con una chica cuando esos sentimientos entraron en juego.

(Escena retrospectiva)

" _¿Cómo le admito que me gusta y quiero pasar tiempo con ella, Naruto?" Preguntó Sai mientras almorzaba con Naruto. Naruto estaba actuando como el 'entrenador / mentor' de Sai cuando se trataba de habilidades sociales e interacciones. Naruto tragó su comida y, de la mejor manera que pudo disponerla para que el pintor la entendiera, le dio una respuesta._

"¡ _Hombre, joder!" Naruto dijo cuando Sai dejó caer su palillo ante la respuesta de _**Naruto (Naruto suena como Chris Pratt). **_Sai parpadeó un par de veces y respondió._

" _Qué…" dijo en un tono en blanco._

" _Lo que quiero decir es esto, te gusta Ino, ¿verdad?" Sai asintió, "Y sabes que ella es un poco coqueta cuando quiere serlo y tiene altos estándares". Sai asintió de nuevo. "Todo lo que necesitas hacer es aplastar esas mariposas en tu estómago que te hacen sentir avergonzado por hacer un movimiento sobre ella". Naruto dijo cuando Sai levantó una ceja y respondió._

" _No tengo mariposas en el estómago". Naruto palmeó la cara ante esto._

" _Es una figura del discurso". Naruto dijo cuando Sai recibió el mensaje._

" _De todos modos, simplemente relájate y dile que quieres invitarla a una cita. No parezcas fuerte y tampoco seas tímido. Solo mantén la calma y haz tu mejor esfuerzo". Dijo Naruto mientras los dos continuaban su almuerzo._

_(Flashback terminado)_

Naruto sonrió cuando recordó haberle dado a Sai la colección completa de Icha-Icha que Jiraiya le había regalado como regalo hace un tiempo. El pintor ni siquiera podía mirar a una mujer por el resto del día sin un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Mientras que las naciones shinobis eliminaron la alianza una vez que la guerra terminó, estaban en mejores condiciones que nunca. Claro que la gente superó la pérdida del chakra, no reveló que aún podía manipular y aprovechar la energía. Sus reflexiones se hicieron a un lado mientras caminaba por la ciudad mientras se familiarizaba con las vistas y los sonidos. Desconocido para todos, Naruto siempre venía a este pueblo una vez cada dos semanas. Ya sea al dejar un clon de sombra encendido en el pueblo / con Jiraiya o al solicitar una misión en las inmediaciones de la ciudad, Por lo general, aquellos que le obligaron a estar fuera por un par de días a una semana. Levantó la mano, se quitó la diadema y la arrojó a un lado cuando aterrizó en un contenedor de basura. Terminó de luchar por otra causa y quiso establecerse.

Otra cosa desconocida para todos era su razón para visitar esta ciudad. Todo comenzó en la última etapa de su viaje de entrenamiento con el sabio sapo pervertido. Conoció a alguien que finalmente logró penetrar en su corazón y, a su vez, se acercó a ella. Se acercó a una pequeña casa en el distrito residencial y vio a un niño jugando en el patio delantero. La niña, que fue señalada por el hecho de que el niño llevaba un pequeño kimono azul cielo con estampados en la pata, estaba jugando con algunos juguetes y tenía un chupete en la boca. Sin embargo, había algo que la hacía única en comparación con otros niños. Tenía un par de orejas de zorro que salían de su cabeza que eran rubias con puntas negras, las pequeñas marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas regordetas y una cola mullida sobresalía de la parte posterior de la cintura de su atuendo. La niña tenía el pelo rubio pálido y un par de ojos azul marino, aunque su color de ojos cambiaba dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, que era algo que heredó de su madre, el niño también tenía un tono de piel claro. La niña notó que Naruto se acercaba y olfateó un poco el aire cuando comenzó a arrastrarse hacia Naruto con seriedad. Él se apresuró y la levantó mientras la abrazaba. La niña dejó escapar unos cuantos ruidos de felicidad cuando ella comenzó a agarrar su cabello.

"Papá está aquí, Tamamo". Dijo que cuando el niño pequeño estaba masticando su cabello mientras el chupete caía de su boca (sus chupetes de una manguera están atados a una correa de muñeca). Continuó abrazando y jugando con su hija (que tenía alrededor de 1 año, él tiene 17 años). Fue entonces cuando otra figura abrió la puerta principal para conseguir a Mito para su hora de comer.

"Vamos, pequeña, es hora de que tu ..." su frase se detuvo cuando vio a Naruto parado frente a ella con Tamamo en sus brazos. Naruto le sonrió cálidamente a la persona y habló.

"Oye, amor, ¿me extrañaste?" dijo él cuando ella rápidamente salió de su estupor y corrió hacia ella mientras lo abrazaba y lo abrazaba con todo su valor.

"Tu espalda, escuché las noticias sobre el estallido de la guerra y tu persecución y-" su frase se cortó cuando Naruto reclamó sus labios, sus manos fueron a sus mejillas mientras sus pulgares trazaban sus marcas de bigotes. Él se retiró y respondió.

"Está bien, la guerra ha terminado y estoy aquí". Dijo mientras sonreía de nuevo. La joven lo besó de nuevo antes de retirarse y apoyar su cabeza en su pecho mientras pasaba una mano por su largo y brillante cabello negro ondulado.

"No vuelvas a asustarme así de nuevo, estaba muy preocupada cuando dejaste de responder". Dijo mientras Naruto le frotaba la espalda.

"Lo siento por eso, tenía cosas más importantes con las que lidiar". Dijo Naruto mientras lo miraba.

"¿Más grande que nosotros?" preguntó ella preocupada.

"No, nunca más grande que ustedes dos, más como un loco que quería esclavizar al mundo y, eventualmente, luchar contra un dios físico". Dijo Naruto mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

"No te lastimaron permanentemente, ¿verdad?" preguntó mientras levantaba su camisa para ver si había alguna cicatriz. Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras la besaba en los labios de nuevo.

"No, además de romper algunos huesos y algunas lesiones internas que se curaron, estoy bien. Además, ustedes dos son mi verdadera razón por la que luché en numerosas situaciones en las que mi vida estaba en peligro desde que nos enamoramos". Estoy aquí para quedarme, Ahri ". Dijo Naruto mientras Ahri lo abrazaba de nuevo. Ahri era, como su hija, diferente de las personas por varias cosas. Sus nueve colas de zorro blanco fluían detrás de ella desde el agujero en sus jeans ajustados, sus orejas de zorro negro con pelaje interior blanco se movían cuando su aliento les hacía cosquillas, tenía marcas de bigotes ligeramente más gruesas como las de Naruto que se curvaban un poco y sus ojos azules, con aberturas. Para los alumnos cambia de color dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. Ahri asintió mientras sonreía y apoyaba la cabeza contra su pecho, ya que podía sentir su corazón latir.

Ahri llevaba una blusa roja que tenía algunos botones desabrochados y un par de jeans ajustados blancos, que llevaba un par de sandalias negras de diseño y un brazalete en su muñeca derecha con un pequeño patrón de gemas de diferentes colores en él. Ella se movió hacia atrás y tomó su mano y lo guió a la casa.

"Entremos, tengo el almuerzo preparado y debes estar hambriento". Ella dijo cuando entraron en la casa.

(Mas tarde)

Naruto estaba en la sala de estar con Ahri mientras los dos miraban una película mientras su hija estaba sentada en el regazo de Naruto. Ahri estaba feliz de que Naruto había regresado y esta vez, Naruto estaba contento de estar con su amor y su hijo después de pasar por una guerra global.

"Oye, Naruto. ¿Dónde está Kurama, puedo sentir que todavía eres capaz de manejar chakra dentro de ti, pero no puedo sentir la gran bola de pelo?" Preguntó ella mientras lo miraba. Mientras que la masa del chakra sensible era originalmente agresiva y tenía un palo en el culo, finalmente se calentó a los dos. Naruto permaneció en silencio mientras miraba hacia abajo con tristeza antes de responder.

"Kurama se ha ido ..." dijo Naruto mientras suspiraba. De todas las muertes que llegaron a él, Kurama y las otras "muertes" de las bestias de cola fueron las más difíciles de enfrentar. Ahri sabía lo que quería decir cuando perdió todo y fue empujada a este nuevo mundo antes de conocer a Naruto. Ella lo abrazó y se disculpó mientras le besaba la mejilla.

"Está bien, la gran bola de pelo no querría que me estuviera lamentando por eso y por los demás". Naruto dijo mientras se recostaba en el sofá, Ahri asintió y recordó haber llegado a un acuerdo con la muerte y la destrucción de su antiguo hogar después de una guerra apocalíptica en la que todo lo que se preocupaba moría mientras la llevaban a salvo. Apartó esos recuerdos y se levantó para prepararse para un evento esta noche.

"Vamos, Naruto, hay una fiesta esta noche y quiero que te unas a mí". Ella dijo que Naruto sonrió y la siguió hasta su habitación.

(En la fiesta durante la noche)

La pareja estaba disfrutando de la fiesta mientras conversaban con otros invitados, se reían de las bromas y comían las deliciosas muestras que se estaban pasando. Naruto llevaba una camisa formal de vestir que era de color naranja oscuro, también tenía una chaqueta negra sobre la camisa junto con un par de pantalones y zapatos de vestir. Ahri llevaba un vestido rojo de moda con una blusa sin mangas que enfatiza todas sus curvas, un par de guantes de ópera y un par de sensuales alambiques abiertos con correas que se extienden por encima y muestran sus uñas pintadas. En este momento, los dos estaban sentados en una mesa para dos mientras esperaban su cena. Tamamo estaba siendo vigilado por un amigo de Ahri mientras los dos estaban fuera.

"Entonces, ¿cómo ha estado mi pastel de pescado favorito en estos últimos meses?" Ahri preguntó mientras sorbía su vino. Naruto sonrió ante el apodo que tenía para él.

"Ha sido bueno, dado que hubo pérdidas aquí y allá para recuperarse, las aldeas shinobi vinieron para hacer frente a la pérdida de su 'regalo'. Sin embargo, Kaguya me dejó la única persona que aún podía moldearlo y aprovecharlo. Ella solo dije que me encontraba interesante y mencionó algo acerca de estar en términos más favorables antes de que falleciera. Creo que me estaba golpeando, lo que me parece un poco ridículo ". Naruto dijo mientras relataba lo que sucedió después de la 4ta guerra shinobi. Ahri escuchó su historia de cómo se desarrolló la guerra y terminó peleando solo con Kaguya. Su comida llegó cuando empezaron a comer, y Naruto le dio a Ahri algunos trozos de su plato de carne teriyaki. Finalmente, terminaron su cena y se dirigieron al piso central mientras la música cambiaba para acompañar a los bailarines mientras Naruto y Ahri atraían la mayor atención con su baile. Finalmente, su baile se convirtió en un baile lento cuando Ahri tenía sus manos en las suyas (las suyas estaban sobre su estómago mientras sostenían las suyas) cuando su espalda estaba presionada en su frente y su cabeza apoyada en su cuello.

"Tienes mis cartas, ¿verdad?" Preguntó ya que la música era una melodía romántica que se ajustaba al baile.

"Todos ellos, perdón por perderse el primer cumpleaños de Tamamo. Me llamaron para una misión". Dijo Naruto mientras descansaba su barbilla sobre su cabeza.

"Entiendo que no pudo despertar sospechas, pero deseaba estar allí para el evento". Ahri dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba aliviada.

"Lo sé y lamento no haber estado allí. Pero he terminado de hacer las cosas en casa y aquí contigo, te prometo que no me iré". Naruto dijo mientras se giraba para mirarlo y conectaron sus labios cuando la canción llegó a su fin. Los dos abandonaron la fiesta cuando estaba llegando a su fin cuando Ahri llevó a Naruto de regreso a su casa y Ahri mencionó que tenía una sorpresa para él después de que recogieran a Tamamo.

(En su habitación)

Naruto se estaba quitando la chaqueta cuando Ahri se quitaba los pendientes del escritorio de sus joyas / maquillaje (los que tienen un espejo para ver cómo te ves). Tamamo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuna, en el otro extremo del gran dormitorio principal, y tenía una burbuja de sello de silencio sobre la que había una manera de evitar que los ruidos externos la despertaran.

"Entonces, ¿qué es esta sorpresa que tienes para mí?" Preguntó Naruto mientras ponía la chaqueta en una percha y comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa. Ahri tenía una forma seductora de sonrisa en sus labios rojo rubí cuando su color de ojos cambió a ámbar dorado. Se quitó los guantes de ópera y se dio la vuelta en su taburete mientras lo llamaba con un dedo y un ronroneo.

"Ven aquí, quiero mostrarte, amor". Dijo con lujuria uniendo su tono mientras lamía ligeramente sus labios. Naruto, quien terminó de desabotonar su camisa, se acercó y se paró frente a ella. Ahri extendió la mano y le pasó las uñas por el torso musculoso cuando llegó a sus pantalones y comenzó a desabrocharse, Naruto recibió el mensaje y comenzó a ayudarla mientras los bajaba junto con sus boxers. Naruto se quitó la camisa y Ahri agarró su polla mientras se ponía rígida. Dio varias bombas y se frotó la punta con el pulgar mientras se inclinaba y la lamía como una paleta. Naruto gimió cuando ella lo tomó y comenzó a menear la cabeza, tomando más en cada bombeo hacia abajo hasta que su nariz presionó contra sus pubis y él estaba a medio camino de su garganta. Ella colocó una mano sobre su ombligo y el otro lo agarró por la mejilla del culo izquierdo (tenía que admitir, tenía un lindo trasero) y aumentaba su velocidad y ritmo mientras la zorra gemía lasciva mientras ella estaba haciendo náuseas y sorbiendo sonidos para estimularlo aún más. Su lengua se deslizó y acarició sus bolas mientras ella continuaba complaciendo oralmente a su esposo. Naruto estaba empujando ligeramente cuando su mano izquierda estaba sobre su cabeza y su derecha estaba acariciando sus pechos a través de su parte superior. Ella lo sacó mientras unas cuantas hebras de saliva salían de su boca hacia su órgano cubierto de saliva. Ahri alcanzó la parte superior de su vestido mientras lo desabrochaba y dejaba caer la parte superior del cabestro mientras sus grandes pechos estaban en exhibición.

"¿Te gusta?" Preguntó con voz seductora mientras Naruto asintió.

"Entonces te encantará esto". Dijo mientras acercaba sus pechos y los presionaba sobre su polla, sofocando el órgano. Ella comenzó el trabajo de la teta mientras lamía la cabeza de su polla cada vez que sobresalía entre sus chicas. Naruto estaba en el cielo como Ahri amaba la forma en que lo estaba haciendo sentir. Podía ver una gota de pre-semen emerger de la punta mientras la lamía y le quitaba los senos mientras volvía a soplarlo / hartarle, enviándole una pequeña cantidad de su magia y estimulando su próstata mientras sus manos descansaban. en sus muslos. Naruto sintió que su orgasmo se acercaba cuando le dijo a ella mientras Ahri aceleraba sus acciones y era recompensada cuando su semilla le disparaba por la garganta y cubría eso y el interior de su boca mientras se retiraba con un fuerte gemido, chupando mientras avanzaba. Ella lo soltó con un 'POP' como ella le mostró el semen en su lengua y lo tragó. Naruto solo se rió entre dientes mientras se levantaba y se quitaba el vestido mientras caía al suelo y ella salió de él. La única pieza de ropa que tenía a la izquierda era una tanga de encaje que era negra. Naruto se quitó el resto de su ropa y las pateó mientras ella reclamaba sus labios. Su cuerpo se apretó contra el de él mientras apretaba su vagina cubierta contra su pene, gimiendo mientras lo hacía. Naruto acarició sus manos sobre su cuerpo, prestando más atención a sus senos gloriosos, su culo gordo y sus colas suaves cuando supo que eran sensibles como sus orejas. Él la levantó cuando ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sus estiletes seguían prendidos mientras agregaban otra chispa de lujuria a su forma sexy. Se sentó en la cama mientras ella estaba sentada en su regazo.

"Te extrañé." Ella dijo mientras se alejaba y le lamía la mejilla. Naruto solo sonrió y le besó la punta de la nariz.

"También te extrañé". El respondió. Ahri sonrió antes de mover sus piernas a horcajadas sobre él, lo empujó hacia atrás y subió por su cuerpo mientras su entrepierna estaba sobre su cara inferior.

"Creo que es mi turno de tener algo de placer, Naruto". Ella dijo que se agachó y movió su tanga mojada hacia un lado cuando él agarró sus muslos y levantó su boca. Ahri dejó escapar un suave gemido cuando él comenzó a comerla y ella jugó con sus pechos mientras mordía y chupaba sus pezones. Finalmente, centró la atención en su clítoris y también le lamió el culo mientras ella estaba jadeando, ella estaba cerca cuando él enfocó el chakra en su lengua. La lengua de Naruto estaba vibrando cuando la clavó en su vagina y mordió su clítoris, también metiendo un dedo en su culo. Eso hizo el truco ya que Ahri fue superado por el placer y gritó su liberación. Ella estaba furiosamente moviendo sus caderas en su rostro cuando Ahri le roció el orgasmo y él lo bebió como un hombre sediento. Se apagó cuando ella cayó hacia atrás. Naruto salió de debajo de ella cuando se incorporó y se acercó a él. Naruto estaba sentado mientras él estaba de espaldas a la pared y Ahri lo montó a horcajadas mientras ella lo agarraba y colocaba su polla en su vagina. Ahri lo miró a los ojos y habló.

"Te amo." Dijo con sinceridad cuando él sonrió y la besó mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas, después de que rasgó su tanga en dos y la arrojó a un lado que le dio un ligero golpe en la nariz cuando ella resopló de ira antes de besarlo mientras él La sonrisa volvió.

"Yo también te quiero." Él respondió mientras ella colocaba sus brazos sobre sus hombros y la bajaba. Ambos gimieron pesadamente cuando él entró en ella, sin importar cuántas veces tuvieron relaciones sexuales, siempre fue una experiencia maravillosa para ambos y nunca se cansó de eso. Él tocó fondo cuando ella pudo sentir su cabeza de gallo presionando contra la entrada de su matriz. Ella comenzó levantando las caderas y bajándolas cuando él se movía dentro y fuera de su núcleo. Naruto agregó mientras movía sus caderas en tándem mientras ambos disfrutaban de su amor. Pronto, Ahri comenzó a moverse más rápido mientras Naruto obedecía, se endureció y los sonidos de carne golpeando a un ritmo rápido llenaron la habitación. Ahri estaba jadeando con cada empuje mientras Naruto apretaba los dientes mientras ella se apretaba a su alrededor. Él se levantó de la cama y se movió hacia una pared cuando ella se apretó contra ella y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras él continuaba empujándola. Sus colas fluían salvajemente mientras Naruto la agarraba por el culo y amasaba su trasero delicioso. Ahri dejó un par de chupetones en el cuello y la clavícula antes de volver a atacar su boca mientras sus lenguas se batían en duelo y saqueaban la boca del otro. Ahri se apartó y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja mientras ella susurraba.

"Estoy cerca." Naruto fue más rápido y más duro ya que estaba rebotando por esto. Naruto los movió a su 'escritorio de preparación' de maquillaje y joyas, lo puso todo en el suelo y la sentó en él mientras él continuaba follandola.

"Eres tan jodidamente sexy". Dijo mientras enfatizaba cada palabra con un fuerte empujón que tenía el escritorio golpeando contra la pared. Ahri miró hacia donde estaban conectados y se maravilló al ver su polla hundiéndose en ella como un pistón en plena explosión. Ella sintió que realmente se hundía lo suficiente y forzaba la cabeza de su polla en su vientre mientras la matriz se cerraba alrededor de la corona, solo para abrirse de nuevo cuando él salió. Ella podía decir que estaba cerca de su polla que se contraía y giraba sus caderas mientras continuaba. Finalmente, sus movimientos se volvieron más erráticos a medida que la pared se agrietaba a causa de su sexo, ya que sus lanzamientos eran inminentes, Naruto dio un último empujón cuando su polla se hundió en su matriz y comenzó a disparar a su semilla en la cámara sagrada. Ahri se apretó alrededor de él tan fuerte como sus músculos se contrajeron mientras gritaba su liberación. Sus uñas pintadas de azul, que se afilaban debido al orgasmo que lo provocaba, le rasgaban la espalda mientras le sacaba sangre. Sus fluidos empaparon la pelvis oculta y su semilla llenó su útero y dejó un poco de extra en su vagina mientras se retiraba. Ahri suspiró contenta cuando sintió que su semilla se escapaba lentamente de ella. Ella agarró la parte posterior de su cuello y lo besó mientras se convertía en una sesión de besos entre los dos.

"Eres un natural". Ella dijo mientras mordisqueaba su labio inferior. Naruto se rió y respondió.

"Sabes cómo hacer que me vaya". Ahri se rió de su respuesta y se levantó del escritorio mientras caminaba hacia la puerta corredera de vidrio que conducía al patio trasero con una piscina y un jacuzzi. Sus caderas se balanceaban mientras se movía mientras los ojos de Naruto se acercaban a su culo. Sus colas fluían alrededor cuando se detuvo en la puerta abierta y miró para sonreírle.

"¿Te importa divertirte en el jacuzzi?" preguntó mientras Naruto lo seguía, él amaba a esta mujer.

(30 minutos después)

"¡Joder! Eres tan bueno, Naruto". Ahri gimió cuando la estaban jodiendo por detrás cuando sus manos agarraron la doble barandilla que conducía al jacuzzi. Naruto le golpeó el culo con ferocidad, sus manos cambiaron entre agarrar las barandillas sobre sus manos y jugar con sus tetas de vez en cuando. Sus dientes se mordieron en su cuello cuando ella apretó más fuerte alrededor de él, su esencia combinada se escapaba de su coño y se metía en la cintura, agua hirviente. Cada empuje hizo que sus pechos se balancearan y su culo se ondulara mientras retrocedía para obtener más.

(Por la mañana, alrededor de las 9:00 am)

Los dos finalmente lograron agotarse mientras estaban acostados en la cama con ella encima de él.

"Eres insaciable, querida". Ahri dijo que cuando ella lo besó, sus agujeros estaban completamente jodidos y copias de la cantidad de su semilla estaba dentro de ella, fluyendo lentamente.

"Se necesita uno para saber uno, nena". Respondió mientras ella sonreía, Ahri había dejado varias marcas de garras, rasguños y marcas de mordidas en su cuerpo. Ella recordó cómo se conocieron en su viaje de entrenamiento y cómo la ayudó cuando la mayoría de la gente se iba.

"Recuerdo nuestra primera reunión, me confundiste con un ángel". Ella dijo y sonrió.

"Sí, te caíste de este portal que apareció sobre mí cuando estaba en mi propio entrenamiento". Naruto respondió.

(Escena retrospectiva)

" _¿Por qué es que estoy atrapado con un viejo ermitaño al que le gusta salir corriendo y quitarse las rocas con miradas furtivas y escribir libros sucios". Naruto se preguntó a sí mismo mientras estaba sentado en un claro en el bosque cerca de la ciudad donde los dos se estaban quedando temporalmente. No lo malinterpretes, la ciudad era un gran lugar de entretenimiento y vacaciones que era agradable, es solo que el sapo le había confiscado su billetera y era muy probable que se lo pasara a las prostitutas y le diera un golpe cuando salía de Naruto para dominar el rasengan solo._

" _Estoy tan jodidamente aburrido que podría desear que suceda algo, el infierno posiblemente un ángel que cae de los cielos sería interesante". Musitó Naruto. Como si se hubiera escuchado su deseo, se abrió un portal sobre él y Ahri se cayó cuando ella aterrizó sobre él, la rubia dejó escapar una maldición de sorpresa ante esto. El portal se cerró cuando Naruto estaba a punto de exigir qué demonios estaba pasando cuando escuchó el llanto de una mujer. Miró para ver a Ahri en su traje rojo y blanco, que estaba arruinado y desgarrado en varios lugares. Naruto estaba asombrado por su belleza y notó sus lágrimas mientras lloraba mientras se acostaba con él._

" _Oye, ¿por qué lloras? Los ángeles no deberían llorar". Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba y la ponía de rodillas. Ahri logró detener su llanto y responder._

" _No soy un ángel, soy un zorro, mi nombre es Ahri". Se las arregló para salir antes de que volviera a llorar, Naruto notó la bolsa que estaba con ella y notó un marco de fotos roto con mucha gente y criaturas extrañas en la foto. Él volvió a mirarla y le preguntó._

" _¿Por qué estás llorando?" Le preguntó a ella, se secó unas lágrimas y respondió._

" _Todos mis amigos están muertos y mi hogar está en ruinas, todo se ha ido a una guerra apocalíptica. Me empujaron a un portal para salvarme antes de que murieran. Soy todo lo que queda". Ella dijo antes de llorar aún más fuerte. Naruto no sabía qué hacer exactamente para consolarla, pero maldita sea, no podía simplemente sentarse y no hacer nada mientras esta hermosa joven lloraba de corazón. Él abrazó su forma a la suya mientras trataba de calmarla y le dijo palabras tranquilizadoras cuando ella simplemente agarró su chaqueta y lloró en su pecho._

_Ese día los cambió a ambos._

(Fin del flashback)

"Gracias Naruto, por todo". Ahri dijo mientras lo besaba de nuevo e inhalaba mientras consumía algo de su chakra. Si bien no pudo lograr su deseo de ser humana, a ella no le importó porque tenía algo mejor, él. Ella mantuvo su apariencia y sus poderes ya que él la había convencido de que ella sería la misma mujer hermosa por la que se enamoró.

"Oye, nos ayudamos mutuamente, ¿verdad?" preguntó cuando Ahri asintió. Ella le había dado una familia y un amor y él la hizo volver a levantarse y la ayudó a lidiar con la pérdida de sus amigos y el hogar (ellos no querían que ella viviera en el pasado) y los recordara con cariño, que es lo que ella hizo. Ella usó su conocimiento de Valoran y las muchas cosas en casa que tenía en el paquete que tenía con ella, para abrir una tienda que vendía ropa, artículos, comida y más. Ella honró a sus amigas al crear atuendos que usarían y les encantaba cosplay y bromear con Naruto. Esto usualmente resultó en un sexo apasionado y caliente más adelante en su relación secreta. Ella era muy apreciada aquí a pesar de su apariencia diferente y también hizo un gran éxito con su música. Ella también ayudó a Naruto con su música que él desarrolló.

Ambos se amaban y ella sabía que él haría todo lo posible para mantener a su hija y a ella a salvo. Ella lo recordó desmayándose por la noticia de convertirse en padre y se rió de la memoria.

"¿Qué divertido?" Preguntó Naruto en diversión.

"Recuerdo que te desmayaste cuando te revelé que estaba embarazada". Ella respondió mientras se reía de nuevo. Naruto se rió al recordar ese día.

"Recuerdo que cuando llegó el día en que nació Tamamo, me rompiste las dos manos y me prometiste arrancarme el pene y obligarme a comerlo junto con mis bolas por lo que hice". Naruto respondió mientras Ahri sonrió ante ese recuerdo.

"Sí, estabas llorando cuando llegó Tamamo y tienes que abrazarla. Aunque no sé si fue por abrazarla o por el hecho de que te rompí las manos". Ahri dijo.

"Diría que ambas cosas, además, si me arrancasen la ingle y la fuerza me alimentara, ¿cómo podría satisfacer tus antojos sexuales?" Dijo Naruto mientras lo agarraba por el culo y lo apretaba.

"Sabes que no puedes resistirte a mí". Ahri dijo en tono juguetón. Ella mordisqueó su clavícula y sacudió su culo mientras él amasaba su trasero, sus colas se balanceaban de placer y sus orejas se aplanaban contra su cabeza.

"Maldita sea, no puedo, eres tan increíblemente increíble". Naruto dijo mientras la besaba mientras ambos gemían y sus manos fueron por sus pechos y los apretaron. Que cuando escucharon un ruido de gorgoteo y giraron la cabeza para ver a Tamamo sentado en la cama mirándolos con curiosidad. De alguna manera, se había arrastrado fuera de su cuna y sobre la cama de matrimonio. Ambas también notaron que sus ojos estaban ligeramente caídos, ya que no dormía. ¿Vio lo que estaban haciendo durante la noche y después?

"Nah". Dijeron Naruto y Ahri al mismo tiempo que se miraban.

(1 año más tarde)

Tsunade estaba en su oficina ya que el resto de Konoha 12 también estaba allí junto con los maestros restantes. Todos se habían retirado a una vida normal, pero algunos todavía se mantenían en forma, mientras que aún perdían la capacidad de usar chakra y todo eso. Aprendieron a vivir sin ella. Actualmente, el grupo tenía curiosidad por saber por qué Naruto no había regresado de sus vacaciones, que solo se suponía que serían medio año.

"¡Por última vez, no sé a dónde fue, Sakura! ¡Si quieres encontrarlo tan mal, entonces búscalo!" Tsunade gritó con impaciencia, mientras ella extrañaba a su hijo sustituto, ella sabía que él se merecía las vacaciones y luego algo después de lo que había hecho y los salvó a todos.

"Pero Lady Tsunade. Seguramente quieres volver a verlo, solo quiero saber a dónde fue y por qué no ha regresado a su casa". Sakura dijo que, de alguna manera, obligó a la vieja pandilla a reunirse con la esperanza de recuperar a Naruto, no sabían exactamente por qué, pero no discutieron, ya que se enfadaría si le preguntaban por qué quería llegar a él.

"Lo último que supe fue que Naruto dijo que se estaba tomando unas largas vacaciones y que necesitaba pasar un tiempo a solas. ¿Te mataría dejarlo pasar un día sin que él responda a todas tus necesidades?" Tsunade estuvo cerca de abofetear a la chica de cabello rosa porque sabía que Sakura quería que le devolvieran a su viejo y leal cachorro. Honestamente, esperaba que Naruto hubiera encontrado a alguien mejor para amar, mientras que la chica Hyuuga era buena, sus modales y timidez parecían no encajar con la personalidad de Naruto. Fue entonces cuando Shizune entró con una sonrisa de megavatios en su rostro cuando se fue antes para hacer algunas cosas por Tsunade. La asistente simplemente se dirigió a la silla que Tsunade le ofreció y se sentó, su sonrisa confundió a algunas personas cuando Tsunade estaba a punto de preguntar qué hacía que sus amigos se sintieran tan felices cuando Shizune y Tonton, por no decir una palabra mejor, aplaudieron.

"ELLA ES TAN LINDA Y ALEGRE!" La asistente gritó de alegría cuando Tonton tenía un par de pompones mientras saltaba arriba y abajo. Todo el mundo estaba muy confundido por esto y Tsunade levantó una ceja.

"¿Qué te hizo feliz e hiperactivo?" preguntó la rubia Hokage. Shizune solo hizo un gesto hacia la puerta mientras ella hablaba.

"Puedes entrar ahora". Dijo en voz alta cuando la puerta fue golpeada y cayó al suelo mientras Naruto estaba allí.

"¿Me extrañaste, abuela?" dijo en tono feliz mientras bajaba su pie extendido, llevaba un simple par de jeans y una camisa musculosa junto con un par de botas. Naruto intervino cuando Sakura inmediatamente entró en su estado de ánimo habitual cuando llega tarde a una reunión.

"¡Naruto, idiota!" gritó ella mientras iba a mirarlo en la cabeza. Pero ella nunca tuvo la sensación satisfactoria de que sus nudillos golpearan su cráneo cuando una mano atrapó su puño, una mano femenina bien cuidada con esmalte de uñas rojo.

"Ni siquiera pienses en golpear a mi esposo, o de lo contrario tendré que quitarte algo". Ahri dijo mientras empujaba a Sakura hacia atrás por la mano y la niña cayó sobre su culo. Fue entonces cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que Ahri, vestida con una sencilla blusa carmesí y un par de pantalones vaqueros con parte de abajo de manzana, junto con un par de sandalias de tacón alto y tacones abiertos. También vieron a Tamamo, que estaba vestida con un traje de sacerdotisa del santuario blanco con una mitad inferior púrpura, y también creció otra cola. **(Su atuendo en el juego de Monster Girl Quest, más conservador y apropiado). **Tamamo estaba nerviosa mientras se escondía detrás de la pierna de Naruto, todos también tomaron nota de las "características adicionales que Ahri y Tamamo tenían". Tsunade notó el bulto azul en los brazos de Ahri cuando Kiba habló.

"Oye, Naruto, ¿quién es la chica caliente y la niña?" preguntó el Inuzuka mientras Akamaru olfateaba y gruñía a Tamamo, Ahri solo envió una mirada al perro y se echó atrás, gimiendo ligeramente de miedo. Naruto se aclaró la garganta y respondió.

"Bueno, Kiba, estaba llegando a eso. Pero primero ..." dijo mientras se arrodillaba hacia su hija y le susurraba algo al oído. Tamamo lo abrazó por el cuello y se acercó al escritorio de Tsunade ya que ella estaba increíblemente nerviosa. Miró a Tsunade a los ojos y le hizo una pregunta.

"¿Eres mi abuela?" Tamamo preguntó con vacilación mientras jugaba con sus mangas. Tsunade estaba en un silencio de asombro mientras procesaba lentamente lo que decía la niña zorra. La rubia mayor desvió su mirada hacia Naruto y lo vio sonreír y guiñar un ojo. Tsunade volvió la mirada hacia el niño y le preguntó.

"¿Y de quién eres pequeño?"

"Soy Tamamo Kurama Uzumaki, papá dijo que eras una buena persona y mamá quería conocer a los amigos de papá. Shippo es mi hermano menor, aunque es nuevo". Tamamo dijo con un sonrojo en su rostro ya que era tímida con los extraños. La mirada de Tsnade se volvió hacia Naruto,

"¡Bien mocosa, quiero respuestas!" Tsunade gritó, esto hizo que Tamamo se escondiera detrás de la silla de Shizune y mirara por encima de la cabeza de los asistentes mientras las orejas de los zorros estaban en alerta. Naruto se rió entre dientes al saber que tenía algunas explicaciones que hacer. Naruto solo levantó su mano izquierda y todos vieron el anillo de bodas en su dedo anular cuando Ahri mostró la de ella.

"¿Recuerdas aquellas misiones que seguiría que durarían de un par de días a una semana?" Preguntó Naruto mientras Tsunade conectaba los puntos.

"Estabas con ella?" Tsunade cuestionó mientras miraba a Ahri, que solo sonrió y se sentó en el sofá mientras sacaba un sonajero y arrullaba hacia el paquete. El bulto se movió un poco cuando se escucharon los sonidos felices de un bebé y se levantaron un par de brazos para agarrar el juguete. Ahri movió la capucha hacia atrás para revelar a un niño con pelo corto rojo rojizo y un par de orejas de zorro mientras mordía y babeaba en el sonajero.

"Sí. Ya ves, es bastante la historia de cómo nos conocimos, que estaba en las últimas etapas de mi viaje de entrenamiento, y me enamoré. No me malinterpretes, hice esas misiones, pero pasé la mayor parte del tiempo con mi esposa, ahri ". Naruto dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Ahri y Tamamo se acercó y subió antes de sentarse en su regazo.

"Espera, Naruto, ¿dónde está tu diadema?" Chouji preguntó cuando notó que Naruto no tenía el objeto familiar en su persona.

"Lo tiré, he terminado de pelear por otra causa. Mientras tomo trabajos ocasionales y entreno mi cuerpo, paso mi tiempo con mi familia". Dijo Naruto mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ahri mientras ella se apoyaba en él. Fue entonces cuando Sakura habló.

"Naruto, asqueroso monstruo, ¿cómo te atreves a forzarte a luchar contra una mujer, un subhumano?" Sakura gritó mientras se levantaba en ira. Naruto suspiró mientras chasqueaba los dedos cuando las cadenas de chakra salieron disparadas del suelo y la tiraron al suelo mientras la envolvían y le impedían escapar.

"Sakura, solo voy a decir esto una vez, así que escucha, ya que sería bueno para tu salud. No estoy aquí para aliviar tu estrés y actuar como el saco de boxeo cuando te enojes. Sé que me responsabilizas. por la muerte de Sasuke y honestamente, no me importa lo que pienses, Sasuke tomó sus propias decisiones y quiso disculparse por casi recuperar mi vida en el valle. Llegué a un acuerdo con su fallecimiento y varios otros. Voy a hacer esto es dolorosamente claro para que entiendas, estoy casado y tengo una familia, y he tenido una por un tiempo ahora. No creas que ya puedes controlarme. Si no puedes manejar esto, entonces puedes irte. la habitación, si haces algo apresurado, actuaré. ¿Lo entiendes? Sakura miró a Naruto, pero su mirada prometía dolor si intentaba algo estúpido con él o con su familia.

"He hecho mi punto". Naruto dijo que había desvanecido las cadenas y Sakura salió de la habitación, pisando fuerte mientras lo hacía. Fue entonces cuando Tenten habló.

"Espera, ¿todavía puedes usar el chakra Naruto? ¿Y cómo se conocieron?" como todos los demás estaban escuchando atentamente.

"Es una larga historia, pero lo explicaré. En cuanto a Ahri, ella y Tamamo fueron la verdadera razón por la que luché a través y en contra para sobrevivir y terminar la guerra". Naruto dijo cuando Ahri sonrió y respondió.

"Bueno, dijiste que enfrentarías cualquier infierno y pasarías por cualquier oposición solo para estar con nosotros". Dijo Ahri mientras le besaba la mejilla mientras Naruto se echaba a reír.

"Y tienes razón en eso. Terminé peleando con la Diosa del Conejo uno a uno solo para asegurarme de poder verlos a ustedes dos de nuevo". Naruto dijo mientras la abrazaba. Notó que Hinata había salido de la habitación después de Sakura, simplemente no vio a la chica de la misma manera que vio a Ahri.

"Si bien esto es encantador y todo, todavía quiero saber cómo ocurrió todo esto y varias otras cosas". Tsunade dijo mientras se recostaba en ella y se cruzaba de brazos. (Estaba rejuvenecida cuando terminó la guerra, lo que significa que no tenía que depender de una ilusión para verse joven). Naruto se frotó la barbilla pensando y respondió. Tsunade tenía una botella de sake en espera ya que sabía que la iba a necesitar.

"Dónde empiezo…." Él empezó.

* * *

**Otro capítulo completado. Se me ocurrió este escenario cuando leí una pregunta en la página de Facebook de Masashi Kishimoto. La pregunta era, '¿qué te gustaría ver en la nueva película Naruto 7: The Last?' mientras que hubo una gran cantidad de respuestas NaruHina y NaruSaku. Publiqué mi respuesta. Lo que iba a ser un giro final de la trama para terminar la película (y la serie). La escena final se desarrollaría como el comienzo de este capítulo en el que Naruto tira la banda y se va a vivir con su esposa y su hijo secretos (Ahri y Tamamo) mientras ambos lo abrazan (aunque Tamamo sería un poco más joven). Si bien esto probablemente nunca sucederá, sería bueno ver y terminar la serie con un giro de trama sorpresa / sorpresa.**

**Deje una revisión sobre lo que pensó de este capítulo y / o un PM si tiene alguna pregunta o escenario que quiera ver. Hasta entonces, mantente helado.**

**Hell is Fun21 está saliendo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**De vuelta con otro capítulo, se me ocurrió este escenario como una sorpresa para la batalla actual en el manga. Disfrutar**

**Comienzo de la historia.**

* * *

Era un día normal en el Instituto de la Guerra, los campeones o salían, luchaban en los campos o hacían sus propias cosas. El mismo Ezreal regresaba cuando encontró algo grande en una de sus excavaciones.

"Oye blondie, ¿cómo está la excavación?" Preguntó Katarina mientras ella y algunos otros campeones se acercaban.

"Ustedes no creerán lo que descubrí". Ezreal dijo que todos tenían curiosidad.

"Realmente, ¿qué es tan grande esta vez?" Ahri preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ezreal buscó a los invocadores y bajó la voz.

"En este momento, está bajo vigilancia, pero más tarde esta noche puedo mostrarte, confía en mí, es muy bueno". Dijo que los demás sabían que todo lo que tenía a Ezreal entrando a escondidas en una excavación bajo vigilancia debía ser bueno.

(Más tarde aquella noche)

Un grupo de campeones formado por Ahri, Ezreal, Riven, Graves, Katarina, Malphite, Teemo, Lux, Garen y Twisted Fate se internó en una cueva que estaba a una distancia del Instituto. Notaron que el túnel que bajaba estaba lleno de tallas.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Riven preguntó cuando Ezreal activó un interruptor y se puso en marcha el ascensor que se colocó.

"No estoy realmente seguro, pero tanto las marcas como la catalogación realizadas sugieren que este lugar existía desde la legendaria Gran Guerra que condujo al 'renacimiento'". Ezreal dijo que esto llamó la atención de los demás. Se dijo que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo que fue el punto de origen de la civilización y la tierra que eventualmente se convertiría en Valoran y todos sus asociados. Todos se subieron al ascensor a medida que descendía a varios cientos de pies. El grupo sintió una cantidad impresionante de energía que recibió. más grandes a medida que continuaban bajando. Finalmente se detuvieron cuando se bajaron y el grupo siguió a Ezreal.

"Debería estar por aquí, este objeto es en realidad una gran gema, del tamaño de una casa". Ezreal dijo mientras se aventuraban a través de los túneles. Finalmente, se encontraron con una gran cámara con los muros llenos de talla de una civilización y eventos que ocurrieron. Sin embargo, lo que más les llamó la atención fue la gema Ezreal mencionada anteriormente. La gema era de color rosa púrpura y tenía cinco figuras, dos mujeres y tres hombres. El grupo de campeones se acercó al artefacto al sentir una oleada masiva de poder emanando de él.

"¿Quienes son?" Preguntó Lux mientras los estudiaba.

"Me supera, pero puedo deducir de la marca que estos cinco estaban en una batalla que decidiría el destino del mundo durante la Gran Guerra". Ezreal dijo cuando Ahri se sintió atraída por el hombre que tenía la aura brillante sobre él. Su atención se centró en sus marcas de bigotes cuando colocó su mano en la gema, solo para retirarla rápidamente con un silbido de dolor mientras el poder, mientras rezumaba energía, dejó una quemadura en su mano que se curó instantáneamente.

"Bueno, ¿qué tal si los sacamos de esto y vemos lo que tienen que decir?" Graves preguntó mientras soplaba un poco de humo de su cigarro.

"Esa es la cosa, todas nuestras herramientas en realidad se rompieron cuando tratamos de cortar el material que encierra los cinco. Demonios, incluso nuestros principales invocadores no pudieron atravesarlo". Ezreal respondió mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas. Los demás sintieron curiosidad por esta respuesta y se volvieron para mirar la gema.

"¿Tal vez podamos averiguar más cuando lo traigan al Instituto?" Riven dijo mientras miraba a los demás cuando estaban de acuerdo.

"Supongo que lo descubriremos más tarde". Garen dijo mientras todos salían de la caverna.

(El día siguiente)

Todos los campeones se reunieron en la sala de descanso principal (que era masiva) cuando los invocadores los llamaron a todos. Merlín, el líder del Instituto, les dio la bienvenida a todos cuando se paró frente a la gran gema que estaba cubierta por una lona.

"Bienvenidos todos, se preguntan por qué los hemos llamado aquí, y debido a que un joven amigo no pudo mantener la boca cerrada", Merlín miró a Ezreal, quien se rió nerviosamente, "Decidimos revelar una ... extrañeza que Fue descubierto durante una reciente excavación. Tiene vínculos con el pasado que explica grandes detalles de la Gran Guerra. Sin más preámbulos, me gustaría presentarlos ". Merlin dijo que la lona se retiraba y la gema que albergaba a los cinco. Los campeones estaban asombrados y confundidos acerca de las personas que estaban dentro, se congelaron en combate mientras el pelirrojo atacaba con una espada, la rubia con aura dorada esquivaba un disparo de la mano de la mujer de tres ojos y la joven de pelo rosa estaba siendo retirado por el hombre de pelo plateado con una máscara.

"Ahora, no tenemos ningún medio para siquiera hacer un chip en la piedra que los encierra, pero podemos deducir de la talla grabada en las paredes donde se encontró que estos cinco estaban luchando para decidir el destino del mundo. Hasta podemos liberarlos, permanecerán aquí en esta sala, buen día y no los destruyan, por favor ". Merlín dijo que cuando se inclinó y se fue, algunos de los campeones se quedaron atrás y observaron la "atracción" mientras otros hacían comentarios y observaciones. Nadie se dio cuenta de que el nuevo campeón, Gnar, tenía una expresión feliz en su rostro mientras miraba a una persona dentro de la piedra antes de correr a su habitación. Eventualmente los otros campeones fueron a hacer otras cosas.

(Medianoche)

Ahri no pudo dormir cuando recordó haber estado en contacto con el artefacto, algo al respecto se sentía ... familiar por su pasado turbio, recordaba vagamente una voz suave de mujer que la cuidaba cuando era muy joven, todo lo demás era borroso. Recordé despertar en el sur de Jonia.

"Voy a averiguar qué pasa con esa piedra que me inquieta". Ella pensó mientras se sentaba. Se puso una bata de satén sexy (mientras dormía desnuda) y abrió la puerta para ver si alguno de los guardias de queda estaba cerca. Al no percibir nada, salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta en silencio mientras escuchaba el pequeño sonido de algo sobre ruedas empujadas por el suelo mientras seguía el sonido y notó que Gnar, de todas las personas, se dirigía al descanso. Habitación y empujando una carretilla roja llena de herramientas utilizadas para excavar y excavar. Ella se dio cuenta de que eran sus propias herramientas hechas a mano y también lo escuchó feliz murmurando varias cosas en gruñidos, ladridos y gemidos. Una palabra que más le llamó la atención, 'papá'. Ahri miró a su alrededor y siguió al pequeño ser cuando entró en la sala de descanso.

(Con Gnar)

La pequeña bola de pelo se detuvo frente al tono de la gran y subió a sus herramientas cuando comenzó a revisarlas, viendo cuáles serían útiles y cuáles no. Gnar escogió varias herramientas y las ató a su lado mientras saltaba al piso y comenzó a trabajar en la gema, la pequeña marca en los mangos brillaba mientras lo hacía con una mirada feliz en su rostro. Ahri miró desde su escondite y se sorprendió cuando las herramientas de Gnar realmente funcionaban cuando él rompió la piedra. Ella sintió que las herramientas de Gnar tenían la misma energía que la piedra misma. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para verlo mejor y accidentalmente tiró un objeto pequeño en un escritorio mientras caía al suelo. Gnar se volvió hacia el ruido y soltó un gruñido cuando Ahri se reprendió mientras lentamente salía con las manos en un movimiento de rendición.

"Fácil, no hay necesidad de atacar, no estoy aquí para hacerte daño". Ahri dijo que como estaba un poco nerviosa, aunque era relativamente nueva, Gnar ya había hecho su reputación de comodín en los campos. En un momento podría estar jugando con tu equipo y al siguiente podría estar comiendo tu brazo perdido. Ahri no quería correr ese riesgo ya que lentamente dio un paso adelante y Gnar la miró con una mirada fulminante antes de volver a su trabajo con un ritmo rápido pero suave. Ahri bajó las manos y caminó hacia la piedra mientras Gnar estaba trabajando. Ahri se tocó la barbilla mientras miraba la cosa y luego a Gnar mientras miraba al hombre de aura dorada y regresaba a sus herramientas mientras trabajaba.

"¿Lo conoces?" Ahri dijo mientras señalaba al hombre y Gnar asintió. Ahri tomó algunas herramientas que eran demasiado pequeñas para usarlas correctamente y las pidió.

"¿Te importa si te ayudo?" Gnar inclinó la cabeza y asintió mientras tomaba las herramientas de sus manos y enfocaba su magia en ella mientras observaba con asombro cómo crecían hasta el tamaño que podía usar antes de devolvérselas.

"Interesante ..." reflexionó mientras ayudaba al pequeño campeón a romper la gema para sacar a los cinco.

(La mañana siguiente)

Los campeones y los invocadores tuvieron una visión extraña, Ahri estaba durmiendo en el sofá con Gnar acurrucado en sus brazos, sus herramientas estaban al lado de la gema arrugada, que ahora consistía en una capa áspera que enmarcaba a la gente dentro, y al lado del 'artefacto' fue varias pilas de polvo de gemas de su trabajo. Ahri y Gnar tenían una fina capa de polvo de gema cubriéndolos mientras dormían pesadamente. Merlín estaba un poco molesto por la desfiguración de un pedazo invaluable del pasado de Runeterra, y decidió despertar a los dos para obtener algunas respuestas. Sacudió a los dos ligeramente cuando empezaron a despertarse y se frotó el sueño de los ojos.

"¿Que hora es?" Preguntó Ahri mientras bostezaba y se incorporaba. Al darse cuenta de los otros campeones y varios invocadores, incluyendo a Merlín, se rió nerviosamente cuando supo que se trataba del "artefacto". Gnar, por otro lado, sacudió su aturdimiento y volvió a la piedra mientras reanudaba su trabajo, sin prestar atención a los demás en la habitación. Merlín se aclaró la garganta cuando captó la atención de Gnar cuando el pequeño se volvió para mirarlo.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás haciendo, Gnar?" Preguntó Merlín con una ceja levantada. Gnar dejó sus herramientas y comenzó a hablar, mientras que para algunos de los campeones era algo incomprensible, Merlín sabía lo que decía el Gnar.

"Entonces, me estás diciendo a este joven aquí", señaló al joven con las marcas de bigotes, "¿Es tu padre?" Merlín preguntó cuando Gnar asintió felizmente y reanudó su trabajo mientras recuperaba sus herramientas. Merlín se acarició la barba por un momento mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que Gnar le había dicho, al parecer, el joven de pelo rubio en la piedra conocía a Gnar antes de que el pequeño se congelara por mucho tiempo y quisiera liberar a su padre. Luego, Merlín sintió el poder de que la gran piedra que sostenía al grupo comenzó a levantarse cuando comenzaron a formarse grietas y Gnar retrocedió cuando una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Todos los campeones tomaron posiciones defensivas mientras se preparaban para lo peor. La piedra se encendió y explotó hacia afuera cuando las personas fueron liberadas. La mujer con cuernos hizo a un lado la espada con el macho mientras el joven rubio esquivaba su ataque y retrocedía. El hombre de cabello plateado saltó hacia atrás con la niña en sus brazos. El hombre de pelo plateado se fijó en sus alrededores y gritó.

"¡Todos se detienen! Algo es diferente aquí". Dijo que, mientras bajaba a la chica, el rubio estaba a punto de lanzarle un puñetazo a la mujer con la que estaba luchando, pero se desvió cuando Gnar se agarró a la cara mientras aclamaba y abrazaba al joven. El pelinegro se fijó en la gente y enfundó su espada mientras aún mantenía su postura. La mujer miró a la gente y se compuso.

"¿Estás bien, Naruto?" preguntó el hombre contratado de plata cuando la capa de aura de Naruto se desvaneció mientras se las arreglaba para separar a Gnar y pudo verlo bien.

"Gnar?" Preguntó mientras el pequeño campeón volvía a abrazar su rostro. Merlín se aclaró la garganta cuando llamó su atención.

"Si no te importa que pregunte, me gustaría saber quiénes son ustedes cinco, ya que los encontramos a todos dentro de una gran gema". El anciano respondió. Todos se miraron el uno al otro antes de obedecer.

"Soy Kaguya Otsutsuki, la diosa del conejo". La mujer respondió mientras miraba impasible a las personas en la habitación.

"Sakura Haruno". La niña de pelo rosa dijo mientras saludaba.

"Sasuke Uchiha ..." dijo el hombre de pelo negro mientras se veía aburrido.

"Hola a todos, soy Kakashi Hatake". El hombre enmascarado dijo en tono calmado mientras sacaba su libro.

"Naruto Uzumaki y este pequeño tío es mi 'hijo' Gnar". Naruto dijo mientras se las arreglaba para separar a Gnar y sentó al pequeño sobre sus hombros mientras Gnar descansaba su cabeza en el cabello de Naruto. Merlín estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta cuando todos escucharon el rumor de un retumbar, Naruto miró su estómago y le dio unas palmaditas.

"Ustedes no tendrían ramen, tengo mucha hambre". Dijo en un tono tímido.

"Supongo que usted sería, después de todo, ustedes cinco han estado encerrados en piedra durante un par de miles de años". Merlín dijo que esto sorprendió a los cinco.

"¿Que dices ahora?" Preguntó Naruto.

(Más tarde en las cámaras de Invocación con todos los demás y varios funcionarios)

"¿Cómo diablos consume él tanto?" Lux preguntó mientras los campeones observaban con morbosa fascinación a Naruto arar a través de los tazones de ramen con una gran pila que se formaba a su lado, Gnar sacó de su tazón la comida de Kaguya, Saskue, Sakura y Kakashi.

"Nunca hemos logrado resolver eso tampoco". Dijo Kakashi mientras Naruto seguía comiendo. Merlín sonrió a los dos mientras comían y dirigió su atención a los cuatro restantes.

"Tengo curiosidad, te encontramos en una caverna encerrada en una gran gema, de la talla a lo largo de las paredes, parece que ustedes cinco estaban luchando por el destino del mundo en lo que se conoció como la Gran Guerra". Dijo Merlín cuando Kaguya decidió hablar.

"Interesante, aunque no me di cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado durante nuestra 'hibernación', me gustaría saber cuál es el estado del mundo. ¿Cuál es exactamente el propósito detrás de esta organización tuya?" preguntó la diosa del conejo a merlín.

"El Instituto de la Guerra fue creado con el único propósito de evitar que estallen las guerras y mantener la paz en todo Runeterra. Algunos campeones de nuestro sistema también actúan como representantes de sus respectivos hogares". Dijo Merlín mientras sonreía. Kaguya inclinó la cabeza y preguntó.

"¿Y qué hacen exactamente estos ... campeones en este Instituto?" Preguntó Kaguya mientras miraba a Merlín.

"Todos los campeones participan en los eventos ampliamente conocidos en Runeterra como League of Legends, básicamente compiten en los Campos de Justicia en batallas de cinco a cinco, y esto esencialmente actúa como una forma controlable y sistemática para resolver el conflicto político que Estaba ocurriendo en todo Valoran ". El anciano dijo.

"Entonces, ¿es como los exámenes de Chunin?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Sí, directo al punto y combinando las tres partes de los exámenes en uno. Esas tres partes son: recopilación de información, supervivencia y destreza de combate". Kakashi dijo mientras Merlín asintió.

"Por supuesto, los campeones son controlados por invocadores que actúan como conductos mientras monitorean y ordenan a sus campeones seleccionados que luchen en los campos. Aunque todos los campeones están limitados en gran medida a lo que pueden y no pueden hacer en los campos. " Merlin respondió. Esto causó que Naruto frunciera el ceño, pero desapareció cuando nadie lo captó.

"Dicho esto, nos gustaría extenderle una invitación a los cinco para que consideren unirse a la Liga. Si lo acepta, es a su entera discreción, pero por favor no cause ningún problema". Dijo Merlín mientras sonreía de nuevo. Los cinco tenían sus propios pensamientos sobre el asunto y Sasuke habló.

"Si nos unimos, ¿qué ganaríamos con esto?" preguntó el Uchiha.

"Bueno, para empezar, recibes un lugar donde quedarte y la oportunidad de ver lo que ha sucedido desde tu época. También puedes viajar si lo deseas y acostumbrarte a las cosas de aquí". Merlín dijo que los cinco estuvieron de acuerdo y cada uno llegó a una respuesta.

"Estoy juego". Naruto dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y Gnar aplaudía.

"Suena interesante, así que voy a morder". Sasuke dijo mientras apoyaba una mano en su espada.

"Si bien extraño a todos en casa, creo que puedo tener un nuevo comienzo". Sakura dijo mientras componía su apariencia.

"Supongo que podría acostumbrarme a mi nuevo entorno y vivir una vida normal". Kakashi dijo mientras cerraba su libro de golpe.

"Deseo ver cómo ha cambiado el mundo desde que estaba 'dormido', el cambio de entorno es bienvenido". Kaguya dijo que en realidad tenía una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios. Merlín sonrió y respondió.

"Luego se resuelve, las pruebas comenzarán a su debido tiempo junto con los juicios de la Liga. Mientras tanto, siéntase como en casa y conozca a algunos de los campeones". Dijo Merlín cuando estaba a punto de irse cuando Naruto habló.

"Aunque tengo una condición". Dijo mientras Merlín miraba al rubio con una mirada curiosa.

"¿Y qué sería eso, mi muchacho?" Preguntó Merlín cuando Naruto se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

"Simple, ya que me uniré a esta pequeña groupie a la que te fuiste, no quiero ser controlado o restringido por estos invocadores". Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Merlín.

"¡Naruto, no seas idiota ahora mismo y solo haz lo que dice el hombre!" Sakura siseó en ira.

"Interesante ..." murmuró Kaguya cuando pudo decir que Naruto era diferente de su persona feliz y afortunada que conocía de antemano.

"Si puedo, ¿qué provocó esta sugerencia?" Preguntó Merlín.

"Simplemente no me gusta ser controlado y vigilado constantemente por personas que me pueden usar. Dicho eso ..." Naruto se quitó la diadema y la dejó caer al suelo, aturdiendo a Sakura y Kakashi.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Naruto?" Sakura exigió, pero se detuvo cuando Sasuke levantó la mano para silenciarla.

"Así que finalmente decidiste abandonar el acto, Naruto". Sasuke dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"Sí, pensé que la única forma de liberarme era salir del plan. Lo siento si los arrastré a ustedes". Dijo Naruto mientras chasqueaba sus dedos y cambiaba su ropa. El atuendo de color naranja que llevaba puesto ya no estaba allí, sino que llevaba un par de jeans, una camisa negra y un par de botas. También llevaba una gabardina de cuero, color granate. También parecía un poco mayor y su cabello no era tan puntiagudo como solía ser.

"¿Qué, esperabas que me mantuviera leal a un país que vendió a mi familia?" Preguntó Naruto, ya que los dos todavía estamos confundidos y aturdidos. Se giró hacia Kaguya con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Me preguntaba si estabas buscando un trato, Lady Otsutsuki?" preguntó el rubio mientras Kaguya levantaba una delicada ceja.

"Oh, y qué sería eso?" preguntó la princesa legendaria mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

"Llegaré a eso por un momento, pero primero ..." Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Naruto lanzó su mano hacia adelante mientras una cadena de chakra dorada salía de su palma hacia su forma cuando Naruto cerró su mano y se retiró, arrancando algo de la Mujer pero sin lastimarla mientras se derrumbaba de rodillas. Naruto había sacado nueve orbes resplandecientes que formaban nueve figuras humanoides diferentes mientras yacían en el suelo. Kaguya estaba jadeando pesadamente mientras estaba sorprendida de que Naruto esencialmente había arrancado el 55% de su poder. Ella se levantó y lo miró fijamente.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Ella siseó con ira, pero se detuvo cuando él levantó su brazo derecho y vio una esfera dorada del tamaño de una toronja sobre ella, flotando. Aquellos que se alimentan de energía (Ahri, Zyra, Thresh, etc…) todos sabían que el orbe dorado rezumaba energía vital, hasta el punto de que tenían que controlarse para que su hambre no los venciera e intentaran para llevarlo al lugar.

"Mi propuesta es simple, te daré los poderes que Hagoromo me dio a mí ya Sasuke para detenerte, ya que quiero confiar en mis propias habilidades y, francamente, estoy cansado de ser usado como un títere para otros. Así que, desde Te estoy dando esto, quiero que dejes que los nueve sean libres y no se te ocurra tomarlos, porque te perseguiré, y eso es una promesa, y no trates de esclavizar al mundo. ¿tenemos un trato?" Preguntó Naruto mientras Kaguya sopesaba los pros y los contras del trato de Naruto antes de llegar a una respuesta.

"Muy bien, acepto tu trato. No tenía ningún rencor personal contra ninguno de ustedes, ya que solo quería lo que era mío cuando me cansé de que la gente lo usara para matar y destruir". Dijo Kaguya en un tono tranquilo cuando Naruto asintió con la cabeza a Sasuke y él levantó su brazo izquierdo y su mitad del poder, que se manifestó como una esfera púrpura de relámpago negro crepitante, con su mano abierta. Los sostuvieron mientras los orbes gemelos fluían hacia Kaguya y ella sintió que sus poderes se afinaban, lenta pero constantemente.

"Me quedo con la armadura espectral Susanno". Sasuke dijo que a Kaguya no le importaba realmente. Fue entonces cuando Sakura salió de su estupor y gritó.

"¡Qué mierda, Naruto! ¿Te das cuenta de que ella es responsable de que todos mueran, verdad?" Sakura gritó con furia.

"No realmente, mientras que los que murieron en la guerra se fueron, los demás que quedaron atrapados en el Infinito Tsukiyomi fueron liberados cuando nos encerraron en la 'cápsula', que se hundió en el suelo para deshacerse de cualquier atención no deseada. correcto en esto? " Naruto respondió mientras miraba a Kaguya.

"Eso es lo que eres, esa técnica necesita que el lanzador permanezca activo, con tu pequeño truco, lograste apagarlo cuando todos se liberaron". Kaguya dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando los nueve que estaban en el piso se despertaron.

"¿Dónde estamos?" dijo el pequeño mapache **(piense en Rocket de la película Guardianes de la Galaxia). **Mientras negaba con la cabeza. Los otros también eran igual de curiosos, había un gato azul llameante del tamaño de un gran danés con dos colas, la cosa humanoide tortuga **(Think****Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)) se** estaba examinando a sí misma, había un hombre musculoso con cabello negro y cuatro colas rojas **(Goku de DBZ)** , un hombre humanoide con cabello gris ceniza y patas de centauro con cinco colas miraba a su alrededor, el sexto era un joven delgado con cabello negro y tenía un ligero brillo de sudor en su forma **(Think L de Death Note)**, el séptimo ser era un hombre andrógino astuto con cabello azul verdoso y una armadura como samurai que se parecía a varios insectos, el octavo era un hombre negro musculoso con un Mohawk y un tatuaje de un pulpo con cuernos de toro en su hombro izquierdo **(Piensa Sr. T en su mejor momento). **La novena figura, bueno, ella había captado la atención de todos.

Si Ahri era considerado una bomba sexual para los demás en la Liga (principalmente los hombres), entonces esta mujer podría ser una bomba nuclear táctica en comparación. Un cabello blanco marfil ondulado con mechones de color rojo en la parte superior de la espalda, un cuerpo voluptuoso que podía hacer girar la cabeza, nueve colas blancas aunque un poco más delgadas en comparación con las de Ahri, marcas rojas en la cara, uñas y dedos pintados Sombra de color rojo y alargada a garras. En general, podría pasar como la hermana mayor de Ahri **(la apariencia se basa en la serie Warriors Orochi)** . Estaba vestida con un impresionante Yukata que terminó en sus rodillas y mostró su figura, escarlata con ribetes de color zafiro. Naruto se aclaró la garganta cuando llamó su atención.

"Bienvenido de nuevo, ahora mismo hice un trato con la princesa y todos ustedes son libres. Además, no se preocupen por el regreso de Madara". Dijo Naruto mientras sostenía una esfera de cristal rojo y negro que tenía el rostro de Madara.

"¡Exijo que me sueltes, mocosa!" Madara gritó con furia desde el interior del orbe, estaba furioso de que sus planes se fueran a la mierda y se redujo a nada. Naruto se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia Merlín.

"No tendrías una prisión especial donde pueda tirar a este tipo, es un loco que quiere gobernar el mundo". Naruto dijo mientras Merlin miraba a Vel'Koz y asintió con la cabeza cuando el Vacío abrió un portal al Vacío y Naruto lanzó al grito Uchiha mientras se cerraba.

"Eso se encarga de eso. Como decía, ustedes están libres de que nadie los controle y los selle. Como todos estamos en un futuro lejano, supongo que puede considerar esto como un nuevo comienzo". Dijo Naruto cuando la mujer zorro desapareció y reapareció abrazándolo fuertemente mientras sus colas se unían.

"Gracias por todo, Naruto, no sé cómo pagarte, pero encontraré la manera de hacerlo". La mujer zorra dijo.

"Está bien, Kiyone, prometí sacar el imbécil que te utilizó a ti y a tus hermanos en el pasado". Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía.

"Y cumpliste tu promesa, aunque me sorprende que hayas podido arrastrar a Uchiha, a la niña y a tu maestra para el viaje". Kiyone dijo mientras la soltaba.

"Creo que también podría haber hecho otra cosa por ti. Mira al grupo grande". Naruto dijo que cuando Kiyone lo hizo y vio a Ahri, los ojos de Kiyone se agrandaron cuando pareció reconocer al otro zorro y habló.

"Ahri, ¿eres tú?" La voz de Kiyone vaciló un poco cuando Ahri estaba confundido.

"Um, ¿te conozco?" preguntó la mujer más joven. Kiyone se calmó y limpió las brillantes lágrimas.

"Tienes que disculpar mi comportamiento, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que vi a mi querido hijo". Kiyone formó una brillante esfera verde azulada de chakra en sus manos y se la envió a Ahri mientras la joven la tomaba, la órbita se absorbía en su cuerpo al contacto, los recuerdos se liberaron y Ahri estaba empezando a recordar más de su turbia pasado. Después de que todos los recuerdos fueron 'recibidos', Ahri tenía lágrimas formándose mientras abrazaba felizmente a su madre.

"¿Por qué me enviarías al futuro y no tendrías forma de volver?" Preguntó Ahri mientras lloraba. Kiyone acarició el cabello de su hija y trató de calmarla.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento por hacerte creer que te abandoné, pero no quería que Madara se enterara de ti y aposté para mantenerte a salvo. Pero ahora estoy aquí y no me voy. . " Kiyone dijo mientras estaba abrazando a su hija. Merlín entonces decidió hablar ya que los dos estaban teniendo un momento.

"También tengo curiosidad por si también te gustaría unirte a la Liga junto con los cinco?" dijo el anciano. Kiyone tenía una cola en forma de fuego rojo-negro que disparó a otro anciano invocador y lo incineró en el lugar, dejando cenizas.

"Esa es mi prueba y realmente necesitas estar atento a las personas que podrían abusar de este sistema tuyo para obtener su propio poder". Kiyone dijo al sentir que el anciano al que había matado tenía mala intención para ella y sus hermanos, así como para Naruto. Merlín asintió, ya que tenía la sospecha de que Balder (el invocador que fue asesinado) estaba tratando de ganar poder a través de varios campeones y hacerse cargo.

"Por supuesto, mientras tanto, diviértanse y siéntanse libres de hacer amigos". Dijo Merlín al dejar el grupo y los campeones. Kiyone le presentó a Ahri a su familia extendida y estaba a punto de presentar a Naruto, pero vio que se había ido, junto con Gnar.

"Lo encontraré más tarde. Mientras tanto, me gustaría saber cómo han sido las cosas para ti, hija mía". Kiyone dijo mientras los dos se marchaban, dejando al resto del doblado 'grupo Naruto' con los campeones.

(Con Naruto y Gnar)

"Lo siento por hacerte sentir solo, Gnar". Naruto dijo que mientras estaba sentado en la azotea del Instituto, Gnar estaba sentado a su lado. Gnar solo abrazó el brazo de Naruto, no le importó, mientras su "papá" estuviera con él, estaba bien. Naruto solo alborotó el pelaje de Gnar cuando el pequeño estaba feliz.

"Entonces, ¿qué es esto que escuché sobre ti haciendo varias bromas a los otros campeones?" Preguntó Naruto cuando Gnar comenzó a jugar con la cola y miró hacia abajo, ya que creía que iba a ser regañado.

"Mientras lograste que incluso los peces más grandes se enamoraran de ellos, te mostraré cómo lo hace un maestro". Naruto dijo mientras sonreía y Ganr levantó la vista sorprendido y feliz cuando Naruto alzó la mano para alcanzar un máximo de cinco, que Gnar obedeció alegremente cuando ambos se pusieron en marcha.

(Las próximas semanas)

Naruto y su pequeño grupo se acostumbraron a sus nuevos entornos e incluso lograron entablar amistad con varios campeones. La prueba y los juicios surgieron cuando los campeones y los invocadores vieron lo bueno que era el "grupo de Naruto" en la batalla.

(Con la audiencia)

"No sabía que eras tan poderoso". Dijo Ahri mientras miraba a Kiyone, quien solo sonrió.

"Hay varias cosas que no sabes sobre mí, te ayudaré a ser más fuerte a tiempo. Sin embargo, hay una condición, por favor, abandona el deseo de ser un humano completo". Kiyone dijo que Ahri tenía una mirada sorprendida.

"¿Cómo hizo?" Preguntó, pero su madre la detuvo con un dedo en los labios.

"Puedo leer a la gente como a un libro, pequeña. Sé a ciencia cierta que deseas ser humano porque creíste que te ayudaría a descubrir por qué tus recuerdos parecían turbios. Pero convertirte en humano en realidad eliminaría esos recuerdos y tú lo harías. pierdo todo lo que te hace especial. Sé que soy el culpable de tu dolor y me hago responsable de lo que sea que hayas pasado. Comprenderé si aún deseas ser humano ". Kiyone dijo mientras miraba avergonzada por "abandonar" a su hijo. Ahri solo abrazó a su mamá y respondió.

"No te culpo por lo que tuviste que hacer para protegerme. Estoy feliz de que estés aquí ahora, así que, ¿quién es este apuesto joven que te importa?" Ahri dijo mientras sonreía. Kiyone tenía su propia sonrisa y respondió.

"Mira y sorpréndete querida mía". El zorro mayor dijo mientras la audiencia observaba a Naruto entrar al campo para la prueba a través de la gran pantalla de visión.

"Entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer?" Preguntó Naruto mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas. Merlín se rió entre dientes cuando pudo decir que Naruto estaba ansioso, a pesar de lo bien que lo escondió.

"La prueba es simple, todo lo que tienes que hacer es mostrar un poco de lo que eres capaz de hacer. Tomé en consideración tu deseo de no tener un 'limitador' puesto que eres nuevo. De acuerdo con eso, decidimos intensificar su prueba y obtener un indicador completo de sus habilidades. Comience ". Merlin dijo que los minions y las criaturas engendraron cuando cargaron contra Naruto.

"Vamos a divertirnos un poco." Naruto sonrió mientras formaba un rasengan y lanzó la técnica mientras explotaba en medio de una multitud de siervos y Naruto hizo un movimiento de 'katana de dibujo' con sus manos cuando en realidad invocó una hoja elegante de su dimensión de bolsillo personal, la hoja Fue su propia creación especial, conocida a lo largo de la historia y leyendas como el Masamune.

(En la audiencia)

"¡Espera, esa espada!" Fiora dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante con emoción.

"¿Hay algo que te llamó la atención, duelista?" Preguntó Katarina.

"Esa espada se conoce como Masamune, sus orígenes son un misterio, pero se rumorea que es una de esas armas increíblemente poderosas, junto a las cinco herramientas sagradas". Fiora dijo que era un fanático de las armas y siempre quería ver alguna de las armas legendarias del pasado.

"Entonces observa y sorpréndete, ya que Naruto guarda muchos secretos que ni siquiera sus propios compañeros conocen". Kiyone dijo mientras sonreía.

"Espera un maldito segundo, ¿cómo diablos posee esa arma?" Sakura exigió mientras Kiyone se encogía de hombros.

"Simple, lo creó y la armadura especial que le valió el título, 'El caballero oscuro'". Dijo el zorro mientras todos la miraban con confusión y sorpresa. Kiyone solo señaló la pantalla mientras se giraban hacia ella.

(De vuelta en el campo)

"Ha pasado un tiempo desde que empuñé mi arma personal, también podría sacudirme el óxido y traer de vuelta los días de gloria". Naruto dijo mientras chasqueaba sus dedos y estaba vestido con una armadura de tipo esquelético con un brazo derecho rojo **(la armadura y la espada de Naruto son de Lords of Shadow 2)** . Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras sostenía el casco en su mano libre.

"Vamos a jugar." Dijo antes de ponerse el casco y ponerse en una posición mientras los minions cargan después de recuperarse. Lo que siguió fue nada menos que una masacre cuando Naruto demostró por qué era tan temido y venerado en el pasado bajo su título. Todos observaron con asombro a Naruto que reducía la competencia para picar carne picada y mostraba por qué el masamune era tan deseado por cualquier espadachín / mujer que valía la pena.

(En la audiencia)

"Espera, si Naruto es El Caballero Oscuro, ¿significa eso que se rumorea que estuvo detrás de la desaparición de la mayoría de los señores feudales y del Daiymo antes de que comenzara la guerra?" Sakura preguntó confundida mientras recordaba haber oído cómo la mayoría de ellos fueron encontrados brutalmente asesinados en sus oficinas.

"No estoy realmente seguro, pero Naruto mencionó algo sobre la venta completa de su familia, ¿podría significar el clan Uzumaki?" Kakashi dijo mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

"Naruto revelará lo que quiso decir a su debido tiempo, y comprenderás por qué no tiene ninguna lealtad a la Hoja ni a la Tierra de Fuego". Kiyone dijo mientras los dos la miraban. Sasuke solo sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"El payaso tiene más sorpresas que me dan ganas de pelear con él aún más". El Uchiha murmuró. Naruto selló el Masamune y su armadura desapareció cuando aparecieron minions más grandes.

"Alrigh, supongo que puedo ir mano a mano". Naruto dijo que desapareció y reapareció cuando lanzó a uno de ellos al aire y rápidamente rompió el cuello del otro. Saltó sobre las cabezas del otro mientras saltaba hacia el que volaba por el aire y lo hizo volverse hacia atrás mientras juntaba su chakra en su puño.

"¡Golpe de Alcón!" Naruto gritó cuando su puño en llamas impactó al gran siervo y lo disparó a la multitud de abajo mientras todo estaba incinerado en una explosión de fuego. Naruto aterrizó y sacudió sus manos.

"Ya terminé aquí." Dijo que todo el mundo estaba aturdido, por falta de una palabra mejor, bueno, Kiyone estaba sonriendo mientras conocía a Naruto. Merlín se compuso y respondió.

"Es un espectáculo muy interesante, joven. Ahora, por su criterio, no reaccione violentamente como vemos su pasado". Merlin dijo mientras Naruto se encogía de hombros y la escena cambiaba a los primeros recuerdos que tenía Naruto; cuales fueron sus nacimientos. La audiencia vio como la infancia de Naruto y los deseos de Minato se abandonaron y él sufrió, su duelo con Sasuke en el valle, que en realidad solo los dos iban por su camino y reveló que no le importaba "la promesa", cómo drogó a Jiraiya. y se separó durante el viaje de entrenamiento para descubrir más sobre su clan. Vieron cómo llegó a las ruinas y fue testigo de la traición y las invasiones de un sello de memoria, cómo juró venganza y creó sus propias armas y equipo, exponiéndose como él personalmente asesinó a cada Daiymo y Señor Feudal que tuvo una mano en la destrucción de los clanes Uzumaki, su ... extraña relación con Kiyone, y sus planes de salir de este escenario en el pasado donde siempre sería el arma de la Hoja . Las visiones terminaron cuando Naruto se cruzó de brazos y regresó a la habitación donde estaban todos los demás.

"¿Algo que te gustaría decir, Sakura?" Preguntó Naruto en aburrimiento cuando supo que ella estaba ... enojada, por falta de una palabra mejor.

"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Dejaste ir a Sasuke cuando pudiste haberlo traído de vuelta!" gritó ella con ira, Naruto suspiró mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz.

"Dejé ir a Sasuke porque sabía lo que quería, no iba a obligarlo a regresar a un lugar que creía que lo mantendría para beneficio personal. Ambos llegamos a un acuerdo en ese entonces para dejarnos hacer sus propias cosas. y luego veríamos si deberíamos volver. Nada más, nada menos. En este momento, ambos estamos libres de las personas molestas que nos quieren en sus manos. Estoy seguro de que no quieres que me repitan. Le hice al supuesto tercer Hokage muerto cuando lo encontré ". Naruto dijo que sabían que Naruto torturó y se aseguró de que el anciano en recuperación sufriera por su traición al clan Uzumaki. Merlín se aclaró la garganta y llamó la atención de Naruto.

"Toda la historia interesante que tienen allí. Los tendremos todos registrados y acomodados en unas pocas horas. Diviértanse". Merlín dijo cuando se fue y todos comenzaron a hacer sus propias cosas mientras Kiyone se acercaba a Naruto con Ahri a cuestas.

"Naruto, me gustaría que conocieras a mi hija, Ahri". Kiyone dijo mientras Naruto sonrió y extendió una mano.

"Hola, debes ser la amada hija de Kiyone". Naruto dijo mientras Ahri sacudía sus manos, casi jadeando cuando ella podía sentir cómo se sentía su esencia vital, era tan ... único.

"Sí, ese soy yo. Espero que podamos ser amigos". Ahri dijo que Naruto era el único humano fuera de su 'viejo' que le importaba.

"Estoy seguro de que podemos, tu madre también mencionó una vez que comiste un escarabajo pelotero y lloraste por el sabor". Naruto dijo mientras recordaba que Kiyone recordaba el tiempo que había pasado con su hija.

"¡MAMÁ!" Ahri resopló sorprendido de que Kiyone revelara sus momentos más vergonzosos cuando era pequeña.

"¿Qué? ¿No puedo divertirme un poco recordando los momentos graciosos que tuve contigo?" Kiyone sonrió cuando Ahri se cruzó de brazos y sus mejillas se hincharon cuando estaba de mal humor.

"Dos pueden jugar en ese juego, ¡recuerdo haber despertado con cierta persona saliendo de la noche!" Ahri dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ya que era el turno de Kiyone de sentirse avergonzada cuando recordaba haber intentado explicarle a su hija pequeña qué era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

"Me gusta a donde está yendo esto." Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía. Kiyone le dio una palmada en la nuca por eso.

"De todos modos, vamos a comer algo". Kiyone dijo en un tono que prometía dolor al cambiar de tema y los dos (tres con Gnar sentado sobre los hombros de Naruto) la siguieron.

(En los próximos meses)

Naruto estaba disfrutando su nueva oportunidad de vida, seguro de que Sakura todavía estaba molesta por "no cumplir con su promesa", pero podía superarlo. Naruto también pasó más tiempo con Gnar para compensar el tiempo que pasó en hibernación, sus actividades se redujeron a hacer bromas, jugar juegos y, en general, ser un dúo padre-hijo que podría calentar a los corazones más fríos (Lissandra disfrutó de sus travesuras e incluso recuperó su vista gracias a Naruto y Kaguya). Ahri pasó más tiempo con Kiyone, mientras que se escondió de todos los demás, no pudo ocultarlo de Kiyone. Ahri se sintió atraído por Naruto, no por el tipo de atracción "Quiero tener una increíble aventura de una noche", sino por el estilo de "Me haces sentir estas emociones que dejan una sensación agradable en el interior y quiero más". de la atracción. Infierno, Naruto incluso dejó una impresión positiva en un par de amigos de Ahri. Kiyone tenía un plan formándose en su mente mientras sonreía. Lanning para ayudar a su hijo con lo que estaba teniendo problemas para lidiar.

(Durante su picnic)

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas de mi pequeño grupo?" Kiyone dijo que tenía un pedazo de sushi. Ambos estaban en un campo en Jonia mientras disfrutaban del paisaje tranquilo y comían su comida.

"Es lindo, me parece lindo que Naruto y Gnar sean inseparables y les encanta divertirse con los demás. La de cabello rosado es un poco grosera, ella necesita aprender que guardar rencor para siempre no es bueno para la salud. El chico y su profesor está bien, y Kaguya es sorprendentemente agradable y no es una perra total como la niña la describe como ". Ahri dijo mientras tomaba su té. Kiyone se rió de eso. El silencio se demoró unos instantes antes de que Kiyone hablara.

"Lo apruebo." Ella dijo cuando Ahri levantó una ceja.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó Ahri mientras Kiyone sonreía.

"Oh, nada, solo que mi niña tiene sentimientos por el joven que me importa". Kiyone dijo que Ahri estaba sorprendido. Tartamudeó un poco y trató de desestimar el hecho, pero fue silenciada con un dedo en los labios.

"No estoy loco, de hecho, lo veo como la única persona a la que permitiré que se acerque a mi familia sin hacer trizas. Claro que tiene sus momentos y peculiaridades, pero es único en su clase. Sé que usted se refugia sintiendo que solo sientes por tus amigas también por él. También me sorprende que me persigas para atraer a los hombres a una falsa sensación de seguridad y comodidad antes de tomar sus vidas. Sin embargo, Naruto no es como los que solo te ven como un objeto sexual, es cariñoso, compasivo y un infierno de amante ". Kiyone dijo que sabía cómo era Naruto. Ahri estaba nervioso, lo cual era raro para ella.

"Solo estoy nervioso por esto, sé que siento por él de la misma manera que siento por Leona, Fiora, Sona y varias de mis amigas. No estoy seguro de cómo hacerle saber cómo me siento. sobre él. Me temo que me rechazará ". Ahri dijo mientras abrazaba sus brazos y miraba hacia abajo. Kiyone solo besó la frente de Ahri y envió un chakra calmante a su hija antes de retirarse.

"Entiendo que estás nervioso, yo también lo estaba por un tiempo antes de decir 'joder' a mi sentimiento y salté a sus huesos allí mismo. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue simplemente increíble. Confío en que esté contigo". Kiyone dijo cuando Ahri asintió y calmó sus nervios. Se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría.

(Mas tarde)

Ahri dejó escapar un suspiro que sostenía y llamó a la puerta de Naruto.

"Viniendo." Su voz desde adentro se escuchó cuando ella escuchó sus pasos y él abrió la puerta. Ahri se mordió el interior de la mejilla para reprimir su reacción al ver a Naruto sin camisa y solo vestido con una toalla, evidencia de que acababa de salir de la ducha después de su enfrentamiento cara a cara con Sasuke en la Twisted Treeline.

"Estás bien, pareces un poco enfermo". Naruto dijo que, a pesar del hecho de que "creció" un poco durante su vida, todavía tenía esa medida de densidad que lo hacía lindo. Ahri salió de su estupor y respondió.

"Puedo entrar, es un asunto personal". Ahri dijo que Naruto estaba confundido al principio, pero obedeció.

"Por supuesto." Dijo Naruto mientras se movía hacia un lado y ella entró y él cerró la puerta. Él no se dio cuenta de que sus colas también cerraron la puerta. Mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de un escritorio.

"¿Quieres algo de beber?" preguntó.

"Un poco de agua estaría bien". Ahri dijo mientras lo veía entrar en su mini-cocina. Ahri comenzó a imaginarse su cuerpo musculoso, afinado por un entrenamiento vigoroso y tenía pocas cicatrices aquí y allá. Podía oler su aroma y esencia, hacía que se le hiciera agua la boca, su corazón se humedeciera ante los pensamientos traviesos y un sentimiento cálido dentro de ella comenzara a crecer nuevamente cada vez que pensaba en él. Ella no lo negaría, se enamoró del luchador rubio. Ella podía entender cómo su madre se sentía de la misma manera. Ella ajustó su atuendo cuando él regresó con un vaso de agua y una pequeña caja de jugo para él.

"¿Dónde está Gnar?" Preguntó Ahri ya que no podía sentir al 'hijo'.

"Actualmente está jugando con Teemo y Lulu. Volverá al atardecer". Naruto respondió después de tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

"Oh. Um, ¿no te importa si trato de ponerme cómodo bajando un poco el aire?" Preguntó Ahri mientras Naruto se levantaba y bajaba el termostato. Ahri aprovechó la oportunidad para "ajustar" su ropa para revelar un poco más de Naruto y le envió un pequeño rastro de su magia para facilitar las cosas. Desconocido para ella, Naruto sintió que su magia lo afectaba y tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

'De tal madre tal hija. A ver si puedes seguir el ritmo. Pensó mientras su energía se encendía un poco. Esto tuvo el efecto deseado cuando Ahri se puso rígida en su silla y dejó escapar un ronroneo bajo. Naruto se sentó de nuevo en la cama mientras ella miraba a su miembro endurecido haciendo una aparición debajo de la toalla en su cintura. Ahri tomó otro sorbo de agua antes de dejar su taza sobre el escritorio mientras hacía contacto visual, apenas registrando la sonrisa que tenía.

"Seguro que estás bien, pareces nervioso por algo". Dijo Naruto mientras enviaba una explosión final de su energía hacia el exterior. Esta fue la gota final cuando Ahri rompió. Ella se levantó de la silla y lo tiró sobre su cama mientras atacaba su boca con la de ella. Las manos de Ahri quitaron la toalla que lo cubría y comenzaron a trabajar en su atuendo, comenzando con la intrincada faja que mantenía su atuendo cerrado **(Ahri está usando su atuendo de 'A New Dawn' en todos los capítulos, a menos que use otra cosa que se describe)**. Naruto ayudó cuando él simplemente le arrancó la ropa, seguro de que ella se enfadaría por esto más tarde, pero en este momento ella estaba enfocada en otra cosa completamente cuando sus manos se movieron sobre su cuerpo y acariciaron su polla mientras se quitaba los últimos vestigios de su ropa y Deshizo su cabello para completar el proceso. Ambos estaban completamente desnudos cuando Ahri rompió el beso francés y comenzó a lamer y besar su camino hacia abajo por su cuerpo cuando ella se levantó de la cama y se puso de rodillas mientras se dirigía a su premio. Ella agarró su carne de hombre grande por la base y comenzó a darle un baño de lengua mientras usaba sus gemidos para ver cuál era la mejor reacción.

"Maldición, sabes cómo hacer que un chico se vaya". Naruto dijo mientras Ahri trazaba su lengua sobre la vena principal, Ahri comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente mientras respondía.

"En realidad, eres el primer chico con el que hago esto. Mi tiempo es con mis amigas". Dijo Ahri mientras lamía la punta de una manera sensual mientras Naruto alzaba una ceja.

"Así que las historias van por ahí ..." comenzó Naruto, pero dejó escapar un gemido cuando Ahri chupó la cabeza como si fuera una paleta antes de responder.

"Ilusiones poderosas, una muñeca inflable y algunos otros artículos, simplemente me siento al lado de la cama y tomo su fuerza vital ya que están demasiado cansados para resistir". Ahri dijo mientras sonreía. Naruto dejó escapar un silbido al escuchar esto.

"Wow, un sueño infernal de morir". Naruto comentó mientras Ahri sonreía.

"Mamá dijo que iba tras ella en ese departamento, pero creo que estaba tratando de ganarme el premio". Dijo Ahri mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Naruto antes de incorporarlo mientras Naruto soltaba un gemido cuando comenzó a mover la cabeza, tomando más cada vez que bajaba. Naruto agregó un poco de su chakra a su polla ya que esto hizo que Ahri fuera más rápido mientras lo llevaba hasta el fondo, suprimiendo su reflejo de mordaza cuando él buscaba su garganta cada vez que presionaba su nariz contra su pelvis. Naruto la agarró del cabello y la ayudó mientras lentamente mecía sus caderas en ritmo. Ahri colocó sus manos en sus muslos cuando ella estaba babeando sobre su polla mientras él le follaba la boca y la garganta, los ruidos que ella hacía solo servían para atraerlos aún más.

Ahri comenzó a tararear cuando pudo ver que estaba cerca y Naruto comenzó a ir más y más rápido, ya que quería que ella lo probara. Agregando un poco más de pequeñas ráfagas de su chakra para recuperarla, empujó unas cuantas veces más y presionó su cabeza contra su pelvis cuando comenzó a lanzar su semilla por su garganta.

"Joder, sí, espero que te guste". Naruto dijo cuando Ahri estaba haciendo un show mientras trabajaba los músculos de su garganta en horas extras mientras ella tragaba su semilla y ordeñaba para obtener más. Naruto se extrajo lentamente mientras ella todavía estaba chupando el resto. Se liberó de ella cuando los últimos chorros aterrizaron en sus pechos. Naruto se recostó en sus manos mientras Ahri hacía un espectáculo de jugar con la semilla en su boca antes de mostrarlo y tragarlo de una manera sensual, gimiendo mientras lo hacía. Se limpió los pechos y se los frotó cuando notó que él todavía estaba duro.

"Parece que alguien todavía está feliz". Ahri dijo que cuando ella acercó sus pechos y colocó su polla entre ellos mientras le daba una teta. Ella se apartó y lo soltó mientras él la miraba.

"Es justo si también me da placer, ¿no crees?" Ahri dijo mientras colocaba un dedo en sus deliciosos labios en un puchero simulacro. Naruto sonrió y respondió.

"Lo siento si me estaba adelantando a mí mismo, veamos qué te hace avanzar". Dijo mientras la zorra se arrastraba sobre la cama y sobre él. Ella lo besó con pasiones ardientes y se mordió el labio inferior mientras ella soltaba una risita. Ahri se sentó a horcajadas en su rostro mientras miraba a Naruto.

"Veamos cuán buena es tu lengua afilada cuando no se burla ni se insulta a la gente en los campos". Ahri dijo mientras Naruto le agarraba los muslos.

"No tienes idea de lo que está en la tienda". Naruto respondió mientras él atacaba su goteo arrebatando con entusiasmo cuando Ahri colocó sus manos en sus abdominales mientras ella se recostaba para estabilizarse por el repentino aumento de éxtasis que se disparó a través de su cuerpo. Ahri escuchó a su madre cuando le explicó la relación especial que tenía con Naruto, al escuchar que era una cosa, pero experimentar el trato real, bueno, esa era una historia completamente diferente. Ahri maniobró sus piernas para que se sentara en Naruto con los pies en la cama cerca de su cabeza, ya que demostró ser un excelente amante. Parecía saber los lugares correctos para golpear mientras su lengua se hundía en su coño y se movía como si tuviera una mente propia. Ahri se encontró jadeando mientras sudaba un poco y soltó un grito ahogado cuando su lengua lamió su culo arrugado. Desafortunadamente para ella, Naruto escuchó esto y sonrió cuando su lengua inmediatamente comenzó a empujar y rastrear ese agujero mientras sus dedos tomaban la tarea de estimular su vagina. Ahri se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior con la esperanza de detener su liberación, pero encontró que era cada vez más difícil hacerlo mientras Naruto metía la lengua en su puerta trasera y comenzaba a sentir sus entrañas cuando sus dedos estaban cubiertos de chakra mientras comenzaban a rastrear su nombre en su interior. Con su nombre y el de su madre. Este fue su punto de ruptura cuando Ahri gritó su orgasmo mientras los jugos se derramaban sobre la cara de Naruto mientras ella se ponía tensa. Ahri se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior con la esperanza de detener su liberación, pero encontró que era cada vez más difícil hacerlo mientras Naruto metía la lengua en su puerta trasera y comenzaba a sentir sus entrañas cuando sus dedos estaban cubiertos de chakra mientras comenzaban a rastrear su nombre en su interior. Con su nombre y el de su madre. Este fue su punto de ruptura cuando Ahri gritó su orgasmo mientras los jugos se derramaban sobre la cara de Naruto mientras ella se ponía tensa. Ahri se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior con la esperanza de detener su liberación, pero encontró que era cada vez más difícil hacerlo mientras Naruto metía la lengua en su puerta trasera y comenzaba a sentir sus entrañas cuando sus dedos estaban cubiertos de chakra mientras comenzaban a rastrear su nombre en su interior. Con su nombre y el de su madre. Este fue su punto de ruptura cuando Ahri gritó su orgasmo mientras los jugos se derramaban sobre la cara de Naruto mientras ella se ponía tensa.

Naruto no detuvo sus acciones cuando los ojos de Ahri se posaron en su cabeza cuando ella se desplomó sobre él. Él se rió y la apartó de él mientras recuperaba su enfoque. Narut estaba parado frente a la cama con una sonrisa.

"Maldición, puedo ver por qué mamá, la más querida, habla de ti con tanto fervor cuando hablamos de sexo". Ahri dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y extendía sus piernas, moviendo una mano hacia su centro mientras separaba sus labios vaginales.

"Tómame, Naruto. Quiero tener un lugar especial en tu corazón como madre". Ahri dijo con total sinceridad mientras hacía contacto visual. Naruto asintió mientras se acercaba a ella y tenía la punta de su polla presionada contra la apertura de su coño, ambos gimiendo ligeramente como resultado.

"Estas seguro de esto?" Preguntó Naruto en caso de que quisiera cambiar de opinión.

"Nunca he estado más seguro de nada en mi vida. Ahora, vamos a divertirnos un poco". Ahri dijo mientras agarraba las sábanas de la cama mientras agarraba sus caderas. Se estrelló todo el camino cuando sus cuerpos se tocaban entre sí, en otras palabras, él estaba completamente en ella. Ahri estaba en un estado de shock silencioso cuando se sintió abrumada por la repentina ... plenitud que estaba experimentando, su boca se puso en un grito silencioso cuando sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Naruto con preocupación cuando Ahri cerró la boca y sus ojos eran normales.

"Estoy bien, solo dame un segundo ..." dijo Ahri mientras movía un poco las caderas para ver si podía averiguar por qué sentía que estaba siendo agarrado por su matriz (lo que en realidad era, ella No me di cuenta todavía.

"Veo en lo que pareces tener un problema, Kiyone tuvo la misma cosa". Dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a retirarse mientras Ahri se estremecía de placer por su movimiento.

"¿Que es eso?" preguntó ella mientras se lamía los labios.

"El pequeño detalle de que estoy realmente ubicado en tu vientre desde el fondo". Dijo Naruto mientras salía de su cámara sagrada mientras Ahri soltaba un profundo jadeo cuando se liberó del agarre de su vientre y continuó retrocediendo hasta que su cabeza de gallo era la única parte que descansaba dentro de ella.

"Podemos detenernos si te sientes incómodo por esto". Dijo Naruto mientras Ahri lo despedía.

"Tonterías, como dije antes. Quiero ... no, necesito lo mismo que tienes con mamá. Así que estoy preparada para lo que tengas, chico grande". Dijo Ahri mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Naruto, quien solo sonrió.

"Ok, prepárate para que tu mundo sea sacudido". Dijo Naruto mientras empujaba hacia atrás en todo el camino. Rápidamente estableció un ritmo cuando las manos de Ahri agarraron su hombro y sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura. La levantó y la presionó contra la pared mientras continuaba empujando.

"Joder, muéstrame lo salvaje que puedes ser Naruto, hazme tuya y solo tuya". Dijo Ahri mientras Naruto obedecía y avanzaba más rápido mientras los brazos de Ahri se envolvían alrededor de su cuello y ella jadeaba por el áspero pero erótico acto sexual. Ahri se encontró acercándose a su final ya que lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Ahri mordió el área entre el cuello y el hombro para tratar de mantenerla, pero no estaba preparado cuando Naruto agarró sus colas en la base mientras jugaba con ellos y también liberó su chakra en ráfagas rápidas cuando empujó hacia adentro. El resultado hizo que Ahri gritara su orgasmo ya que tenía el más grande hasta ahora. Ella se desplomó en sus brazos cuando Naruto sonrió y se recostó sobre su espalda cuando él golpeó la cama. Ahri llegó después de unos segundos y respiró profundamente.

"Mierda, estás lleno de sorpresas". Ahri dijo mientras se sentaba, a horcajadas sobre el rubio.

"Me gusta estar a la altura del apodo 'el hombre más impredecible que existe'". Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía.

"Eso es lo que haces. Déjame cuidarte, querida". Ahri dijo cuando comenzó a mover las caderas y moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo cuando se dispuso a ayudarlo a correrse. Naruto se incorporó cuando él comenzó a mamar y jugar con sus pechos mientras Ahri colocaba sus manos en su culo mientras apretaba su increíble culo. Sus colas entraron en juego cuando fueron atadas con su magia y comenzaron a rastrear su forma cuando ella lo estaba recuperando. Ahora Naruto estaba encontrando que su cuerpo lo traicionaba a medida que llegaba a su fin. Decidió ayudarla cuando sus dedos encontraron su camino hacia su trasero y comenzó a estimular el área mientras Ahri iba más rápido. Esto se prolongó por un rato hasta que ella logró que él continuara.

"¿Qué tal si pruebas algo de mi esencia especial?" Dijo que cuando Ahri sintió que su semilla se disparaba hacia ella cuando llegó a otro increíble orgasmo en su extremo. Ella continuó girando sus caderas mientras se liberaba su liberación con algo de ella goteando fuera de ella y sobre su pelvis. Naruto y Ahri se desplomaron sobre la cama mientras respiraban pesadamente.

"¿Quieres ir de nuevo?" Preguntó Naruto cuando Ahri sintió que ni siquiera estaba agotado. Ella le sonrió y le respondió.

"Demonios, sí, espero que no te importe si traigo a algunos amigos". Ahri dijo mientras Naruto alzaba una ceja. Ahri dejó escapar un agudo silbido y la ventana de su habitación se abrió cuando Fiora, Sona, Ashe y Leona emergieron cuando la ventana estaba cerrada y cerrada.

"Espera, todos quieren lo mismo?" Preguntó Naruto mientras los cuatro sonreían.

"Sí, eres una persona única. Una que no nos importa compartir con Ahri". Fiora dijo mientras daba una sonrisa sexy al saber que Naruto encontraba su acento único y sexy. Los cuatro comenzaron a despojarse de su atuendo cuando Naruto tragó el nudo en su garganta. Ahri se bajó de Naruto cuando comenzó a limpiar sus esencias combinadas de su polla. Ella se rió de su comentario anterior sobre 'la esencia de la vida'.

"Todos hemos decidido que deberíamos aclarar nuestros deseos para ti. La pregunta es, ¿puedes manejarnos?" Leona dijo en un tono sexy mientras se quitaba el tocado **(no tengo idea de qué es). **Ahri terminó su limpieza mientras tragaba los líquidos y habló.

"Entonces, ¿estás preparado para el desafío, Naruto?" Preguntó Ahri mientras lo besaba en la mejilla y él sonrió a las cinco damas.

"Tengo justo lo que tenía en mente". Dijo mientras formaba un signo de mano familiar.

(30 minutos después)

Las damas estaban todas en la nube nueve mientras gemían y gritaban de placer. Fiora estaba siendo follada en su culo por detrás mientras estaba siendo sostenida por sus muslos y Naruto # 1 estaba empujando contra ella mientras él estaba apoyado contra la pared. Sus labios se conectaron cuando ella tenía su cabeza sintonizada para enfrentar la de él y su coño estaba goteando lentamente la evidencia de su semen. Sona estaba recostada de espaldas sobre el escritorio con el pelo suelto y las piernas abiertas en forma de "M". Naruto # 2 tenía sus manos en sus pechos y caderas cuando él estaba empujando dentro de ella y besándose con el Maven of Strings. Ashe fue presionada contra la pared opuesta mientras Naruto # 3 la tomaba por detrás, sus pellizcos y mordidas solo servían para pedirle que pidiera más mientras él le tocaba los pechos y el culo mientras golpeaba lejos. Leona estaba montando a Naruto # 4 en posición de vaquera con las manos apoyadas en sus abdominales mientras ella se inclinaba y le daba besos en la cara y el cuello. Naruto (el verdadero) tenía a Ahri en sus brazos cuando ella lo estaba jodiendo en la silla en la que estaba sentada antes mientras reclamaba con avidez sus labios mientras él le daba algo de su chakra. Todos se estaban divirtiendo, ya que no se dieron cuenta de que la puerta se abría por el otro lado y Kiyone entró.

"Oye, Naruto, has visto ..." Su frase fue interrumpida cuando entró en la maratón sexual, todos se detuvieron a mirarla mientras Ahri estaba un poco nerviosa por la ilegible expresión de Kiyone. No sabían qué decir exactamente cuando Kiyone entró, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y la cerró. Lo siguiente que todos sabían, todos los clones se habían ido cuando Kiyone agarró a los demás con sus colas y comenzó a atacar a Naruto con toda su ropa derramada, revelando su forma desnuda mientras lo estaba soplando.

"¡Oye, eso es trampa!", Dijo Fiora con indignación mientras luchaba por liberarse, solo para que otra cola se levantara y empezara a acariciarla mientras Fiora soltaba un gemido cuando la cola golpeaba todas sus zonas erógenas. Kiyone chasqueó los dedos mientras hizo que el chakra de Naruto formara varios clones que tomaron a las otras chicas cuando fueron bajadas y comenzaron la acción otra vez cuando Kiyone llevó a su hija a su lado y la bajó. Naruto se tensó cuando Kiyone agotó su liberación y se dirigió a Ahri. Ahri pudo preguntar, su madre la agarró por los hombros y comenzó a besarse con su hija mientras pasaba algo de su semilla a la boca de Ahri mientras luchaban sus lenguas. Ahri sabía que esto era un poco extraño, pero a ella no le importaba que ambos acariciaran. Las formas de cada uno mientras Naruto gemía por la luego se encontró tendida sobre la mesa que estaba en la esquina de la habitación con el culo levantado y Kiyone sonriéndole a Naruto mientras ella estaba tanteando a su hija.

"Ahora, Naruto, haz que esto sea especial para ella, quiero que la tomes por el culo". Kiyone dijo mientras se inclinaba y comenzaba a lamer el orificio mientras Ahri soltaba un grito ahogado. Naruto se puso de pie y se acercó mientras se alineaba mientras agarraba la base de las colas de Ahri y la miraba con la otra mano que descansaba en sus caderas.

"Lo haré divertido". Dijo que mientras se empujaba mientras Ahri jadeaba pesadamente, se giró para ver a Kiyone sentada frente a ella con la espalda contra la pared y las piernas abiertas para su hija.

"Mientras te está follando, ¿qué tal si me das algo de amor?" El zorro mayor de nueve colas dijo cuando Ahri agarró los muslos de Kiyone y la acercó más mientras comenzaba a comer a Kiyone mientras su madre colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza mientras la guiaba, gimiendo cuando Ahri estaba bien. El grupo no estaría disponible por un tiempo, ya que satisfacían sus deseos carnales y formaban nuevas relaciones.

(Varias horas después)

Naruto salió de la habitación y se asomó al interior una vez más cuando vio que todas las damas estaban exhaustas de satisfacción sexual y estaban esparcidas en su cama tamaño king durmiendo pacíficamente. Sonrió, cerró la puerta y la cerró antes de darse la vuelta y chocar contra una pared de músculos. Miró para ver que era Panteón de pie allí, y no se veía feliz, ni eso se podía decir por el casco que llevaba.

"Oh, hey Panteón. ¿Estás buscando a Leona?" Preguntó Naruto cuando Panteón levantó una mano y agarró la última cabeza de Uzumaki que tenía bajo su agarre mientras la voz de Naruto era apagada. Panteón luego se dirigió a la habitación de los invocadores mientras hablaba.

"Voy a establecer algunas reglas básicas, ya que estás en una relación con mi 'hermana', creo que el Abismo aullador es un escenario perfecto para nuestra pequeña charla". El Artesano de la Guerra dijo mientras arrastraba a Naruto, ya que Naruto sabía que venía desde que Leona admitió que lo amaba. También podría recibir la patada en el culo que iba a recibir. Gnar estaba confundido al ver a su padre siendo arrastrado por el "hombre musculoso". **(Panteon ve a Leona como una hermana pequeña).**

(Unos años despues)

"¡Vuelve aquí, Ran!" Ahri dijo mientras perseguía a su hija pequeña. La pequeña zorra rubia se reía alegremente mientras corría por los pasillos con una tanga de encaje en cada mano. Siguiendo la infame orgía de sexo en la que la mayoría de los hombres lo elogiaron como el mejor hombre entre los hombres, para su ira, las damas se encontraron embarazadas.

Kiyone tuvo un hijo, llamado Kurama.

Ahri tuvo una hija, llamada Ran.

Fiora tenía mellizos, un niño y una niña llamados Rafael y Amy.

Sona tuvo una hija, llamada Miku.

Ashe tuvo una hija, llamada Elsa.

Y Leona tuvo un hijo, llamado Solaire.

Los nueve meses de embarazo y el día en que dieron a luz fueron considerados como el infierno por muchos de los chicos porque todos los cambios de humor constantes y otras cosas que acompañaban al embarazo. Naruto soportando la peor parte de todo eso. Pero bueno, al final, él y sus damas estaban felices. Las damas tomaron licencia materna para cuidar de sus hijos y ocasionalmente volvían a competir en torneos, equilibrando los dos eventos con la ayuda de Naruto. Pantehon y varios otros campeones también brillaron con los nuevos niños cuando se llevaban bien con Gnar y heredaban las mejores cualidades de sus padres, incluso la mentalidad de broma legendaria de Naruto, ya que a veces se alzaban en el infierno con varias bromas.

Hubo varias sorpresas en el camino también. Sasuke, de todas las personas, se conectó con Jinx, el bicho raro residente que podía competir con Naruto en el título como la persona más impredecible del mundo. Sakura no tomó bien las noticias y se fue al Freljord, para no volver a ser vista. Kakashi logró captar la atención de Sivir, ya que ella casi lo apostó durante una de las batallas de Field cuando lo acorralaba. Kaguya eliminó a Merlín y lo arrastró a su habitación, el tipo salió al día siguiente por la noche con una actitud jovial y un salto hacia su andar.

"Te tengo, Ran." Dijo Naruto mientras la levantaba y Ahri caminaba hacia los dos.

"¿Puedo por favor recuperar mis cosas?" Ahri preguntó cuando Ran los devolvió y saltó sobre la cabeza de Ahri mientras se sentaba sobre sus hombros.

"Parece que está teniendo un buen día". Naruto dijo mientras Gnar se arrastró hacia arriba de su forma y se sentó sobre sus hombros. Ahri enganchó su brazo alrededor de él mientras lo llevaba afuera.

"Las chicas tienen planes para hoy y el festival lunar se aproxima". Ahri dijo mientras Naruto sonreía. La vida era buena para él.

* * *

**Otro capítulo completo. He estado lidiando con el bloqueo de algunos escritores menores, junto con mi TDAH (oooohhhh, ¡un nuevo capítulo sobre una historia que me gusta!). De todos modos, tuve este escenario como otro 'qué pasaría si' para una forma de terminar la serie (donde Naruto se sella para alejarse de toda la estupidez, solo para despertar miles de años más tarde en la era de League of Legends). Algunas cosas para aclarar en la historia.**

**Naruto rompió toda lealtad a la Hoja después de descubrir lo que le sucedió a Uzumaki y se dispuso a matar a todos los responsables de la "invasión", que eran la mayoría de los Daiymo (salvo algunos como Koyuki y Haruna).**

**Naruto se encontró con un bebé Gnar durante su viaje de entrenamiento y lo crió en secreto, desarrollando una relación padre-hijo. Gnar terminó congelado en una tormenta de nieve mientras trataba de lidiar con la desaparición de su padre.**

**Los niños de Naruto son jóvenes versiones de individuos famosos.**

**El hijo de Leona: '¡Alabado sea el Sol!' averiguar quién es ese.**

**La hija de Ahri: Ran Yakumo de Hyper Police**

**La hija de Sona: Hatsune Miku de esa cosa VOCALOID.**

**La hija de Ashe: de la película más exitosa de Disney 'Let it go'.**

**Los gemelos de Fiora: de los juegos de lucha Soul Calibur.**

**El hijo de Kiyone: de un viejo anime que es famoso, Kurama de **_**Naruto**_** comparte su nombre.**

**Aparte de eso, el resto del escenario se resuelve solo. Por favor, deje una revisión y / o un PM si tiene alguna pregunta o sugerencia de escenario. También por favor revisa mis otras historias y hazme saber lo que piensas. Hasta entonces, mantente helado.**

**PD: Tengo un desafío si alguien está preparado para ello, que se deriva de la nueva gran película de Marvel, Guardians of the Galaxy.**

**Naruto es el hijo oculto de Peter y Gamora (o Kushina si quieres mantenerlo así) y Naruto finalmente encuentra el Milano (que estaba oculto) y otras cosas que no sabía sobre su padre (Minato podría ser una padre adoptivo). los Guardianes han pasado (excepto Groot) y Naruto decide seguir los pasos de Star-Lord. esta es una idea, pero si alguien quiere probarla, PM.**

**Hell is Fun21 está saliendo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicos, volvimos con otro capítulo y otro escenario (que obtuve de un amigo en DeviantART, simplemente no puedo recordar su nombre). Tengo un nuevo desafío publicado en mi perfil si quieres probarlo, es un crossover NarutoxGuardians of the Galaxy (basado en la nueva película). De todos modos, vamos a empezar el capítulo.**

**Comienzo de la historia.**

* * *

"Entonces, ¿a dónde exactamente nos dirigimos?" Naruto de 13 años preguntó mientras miraba a Jiraiya, quien solo sonrió.

"Es una sorpresa, puedo decir que te gustará". El hombre mayor dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Naruto.

"Si es una parada en un burdel local, voy a patearte y asegurarte de que todas las mujeres sepan que deben mantenerse alejadas". Dijo Naruto mientras Jiraiya se reía entre dientes.

"Sabes exactamente cómo arruinar mi diversión, niño". Jiraiya respondió mientras viajaban por el camino trillado.

(1 semana después)

"Muy bien chico, este es el lugar". Jiraiya dijo cuando estaban frente a una puerta de madera que conducía a un bosque bastante denso. Los dos se encontraban actualmente en las afueras de las Naciones Elementales y en un valle en el que nadie se aventuró en base a las historias de que fue maldecido y los monstruos acechaban en el interior.

"Esta es la gran sorpresa que querías mostrarme, una especie de decepción, ¿no crees?" Naruto respondió mientras miraba al sabio con una mirada inexpresiva. Jiraiya solo se rió de esto y habló.

"Esa es la belleza de eso, mocosa. Verás, detrás de esta puerta simple y mundana, hay un vasto mundo nuevo lleno de maravillas y maravillas. Permíteme demostrarte". El sabio sapo cortó su palma y la colocó sobre el candado mientras brillaba como un miasma verde azulado y Naruto vio que la puerta se encendía.

"Aquí está el kicker, la puerta solo permite a aquellos que no quieren hacer daño y le dan algo de su sangre. Ahora es tu turno". Jiraiya dijo cuando Naruto cortó su palma e hizo lo mismo que la puerta brillaba más. Jiraiya colocó una mano en el asa y la empujó como una puerta de entrada literal a otro lugar abierto ante sus ojos.

"Whoa ..." dijo Naruto, sorprendido por el lugar que estaba viendo al otro lado.

"Un par de cosas por adelantado. Este lugar solo lo conozco yo, nadie puede rastrearlo si ingresa aquí y le pediré que realice algunos" regímenes de entrenamiento "para ayudarlo en el camino. Entonces, esto será Nuestro hogar de los próximos tres años ". Dijo Jiraiya mientras sonreía al ver a Naruto abriéndose paso lentamente a través de la puerta de entrada y lo siguió mientras lo cerraba detrás de él.

(Mas tarde)

"Ah, Jiraiya. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Dijo Merlín cuando los dos entraron en su estudio. Jiraiya saludó a su viejo amigo y le hizo un gesto a Naruto.

"Además de visitar a un viejo amigo y abastecerme de algunas cosas. Tengo un estudiante, pensé que traerlo aquí para ayudarlo en su entrenamiento sería beneficioso. Además, escuché que recientemente empezaste esta Liga de Leyendas". El viejo pervertido dijo con una sonrisa.

"Oh, te refieres a nuestra pequeña organización, sí, eso ha funcionado bien. Ahora veamos a este pequeño tuyo ..." dijo Merlín mientras se acercaba a Naruto y lo estudiaba. Naruto estaba un poco nervioso por el anciano con la barba gruesa (que parecía un mago) mirándolo atentamente.

"Hmm, inexperto, descarado, rápido para actuar, e incluso un toque de autodepresión mezclado con varias otras cosas". Merlín comenzó cuando golpeó el clavo en Naruto.

"Pero puedo decir que también aprendes rápido, deseas proteger lo que está cerca, la voluntad eterna y más. Puedes llegar lejos un día, incluso con la ayuda de tu pequeño y peludo amigo". Dijo Merlín mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Naruto. Naruto supuso que el invocador mayor se refería a Kurama. Mientras que los dos no estaban en términos amistosos, elaboraron un acuerdo / un respeto incómodo entre ellos.

"Uh, gracias, supongo ..." dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la mejilla. Merlín sonrió y se volvió hacia Jiraiya.

"Puedo decir que va a ser un puñado aquí, incluso puede atraer a nuestro otro amigo astuto aquí, aunque ella es ... diferente a la que está dentro de él". Merlín dijo mientras Jiraiya se encogía de hombros.

"El niño tiene la habilidad de atraer a todo tipo de personas hacia él. Doscientos dólares dice que será un imán de pollito cuando crezca". Dijo Jiraiya. Merlín metió la mano en la manga y le entregó una tarjeta a Naruto.

"Tengo una propuesta para ti, joven. ¿Cómo te gustaría unirte a la Liga?" Preguntó Merlín mientras Naruto tomaba la tarjeta.

"¿Qué es esta liga?" Preguntó Naruto.

"La Liga de Leyendas es esencialmente nuestra forma de mantener la paz durante estos tiempos en Runeterra, los campeones representan sus hogares u otras razones mientras luchan entre otros en los campos de la justicia. Puedo decir que es uno de los que entran en la refriega sin ninguna intención. de loxing. ¿Qué dices? " Preguntó Merlín. Naruto lo pensó por un momento mientras le preguntaba a Kurama.

'¿Qué piensas, Kurama? ¿Debemos aceptar su oferta? Preguntó Naruto a través de su enlace mental.

' **Me gustaría ir con eso, además nos quedaremos aquí durante los próximos tres años. Sería interesante ver quiénes son estos campeones. **Kurama respondió mientras se reía.

"Claro, me uniré". Naruto respondió a la oferta de Melin mientras sonreía.

"Excelente, el número de su habitación está en el reverso de la tarjeta y deseo ver de usted aquí grandes cosas, joven. Disfrute su estadía". Merlín dijo que Naruto dejó a los dos viejos por sus cosas mientras se dirigía a su habitación designada. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando sintió que un dedo le tocaba el hombro. Se volvió para saludar a la persona, pero se quedó sin palabras.

Ella era, hermosa, por falta de una palabra mejor. Piel pálida e impecable, cabello negro ébano y ojos color ámbar dorado. Llevaba un interesante atuendo rojo y blanco con un intrincado corsé sobre su torso. Notó sus orejas, colas y marcas de bigotes cuando tenía una mano (con uñas pintadas de azul) en su cadera. Naruto se calmó cuando la vio levantar una delicada ceja.

"UM Hola." Naruto dijo que tratara de romper el incómodo silencio. La zorra sonrió mientras tomaba su barbilla y lo miraba a los ojos.

"Debes ser la que está desprendiendo el extraño aroma de hace unos momentos. ¿Quién podrías ser?" preguntó en un ronroneo cuando Naruto estaba nervioso. Podía escuchar a Kurama riéndose de su trasero sobre su cabeza.

"Naruto Uzumaki, soy nuevo aquí ... ¿Quién eres, señora?" Preguntó Naruto mientras se tragaba su nerviosismo, había algo en ella que le parecía interesante.

"Encantado de conocer a un niño que tiene modales, no muchos por aquí. Me llamo Ahri". El zorro respondió mientras ella sonreía ante sus intentos de calmar su actitud nerviosa. Ella se inclinó hacia delante cuando sus ojos no pudieron evitar seguir sus grandes pechos.

"Ojo, pequeño. Te encuentro interesante, pero no necesito ser acosado por acciones indecentes contra menores". Ahri dijo mientras sus ojos miraban a los de ella.

"Lo siento. No soy un niño por cierto ..." dijo Naruto cuando Ahri lo soltó y cruzó los brazos.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué te hace decir eso?" Ahri preguntó con humor mientras sus colas se agitaban.

"Esta." Naruto se puso el dedo en la diadema. "Es prácticamente una ley tácita que una vez que los shinobi reciben su banda para la cabeza, son oficialmente un adulto". Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía con orgullo. Ahri se rió de alegría cuando respondió.

"Interesante, pero tienes ese aire de inocencia a tu alrededor. Uno que hace que las cosas sean MUY interesantes ..." dijo Ahri mientras una mano se deslizaba por su costado. Naruto miró por encima de su forma y tuvo que admitir que podía rivalizar con Tsunade con ese cuerpo y voló la llamada competencia fuera del agua.

"De todos modos, será mejor que esté haciendo mis cosas ahora. Fue un placer conocerte, Ahri. ¡Espero ser amigos, Bye!" Naruto dijo rápidamente cuando abrió la puerta detrás de él y entró mientras la cerraba. Ahri sonrió mientras miraba la puerta por unos momentos más mientras tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza.

'Eres una interesante, Naruto Uzumaki. Espero saber más sobre ti. Ella pensó que mientras tomaba el olor que él emenaba y su poder, sabía divino. Sona llegó y habló con su telepatía.

"Buenos días Ahri, ¿hay algo que te parezca interesante?" Sona preguntó cuando notó a su amiga cercana de pie frente a la puerta de Naruto.

"Solo encuentro con el recién llegado. Vamos, vamos a almorzar". Dijo Ahri mientras las dos mujeres salían para la cafetería. Mientras tanto, Naruto estaba apoyando su espalda en la puerta con un suspiro de alivio.

"Wow, el primer día aquí y me las arreglo para conocer a alguien que podría pasar por alto como la hija de Kurama". Naruto se dijo a sí mismo.

" **Si bien soy una masa sensible de energía y, por lo tanto, no puedo tener ningún heredero. Estaré de acuerdo, ella podría pasar como yo o como un niño si tuviera que reclamar uno. Me alegra ver que aprecias a otras personas además del mono aullador de vuelta a casa ". **Kurama dijo en agradecimiento.

"¿Quién otra vez?" Preguntó Naruto mientras comenzaba a desempacar sus cosas cuando esto dejó a Kurama aturdido.

" **Maldición, ni siquiera una hora en este Instituto y esta mujer Ahri logró hacer que se olvidara de su 'enamoramiento'. Tienes un guardián, Naruto". **Kurama pensó para sí mismo mientras se iba a dormir. Naruto suspiró mientras se acostaba en su cama.

"Estos serán tres años interesantes". Se dijo Naruto mientras miraba al techo. Mientras tanto, Jiraiya estaba siendo perseguida por Fiora por espiarla mientras se relajaba en las casas de baños para las damas de la Liga.

(Tres años y medio después)

"Ciertamente has llegado lejos, Naruto. ¿Listo para regresar?" Jiraiya dijo mientras miraba al joven. Se había ido el chico ruidoso que vestía de naranja y corría a las peleas. En su lugar había un apuesto joven que era, en palabras de Jiraiya, el imán de pollito definitivo. Se quedó en 6 '2 ", tan alto como Jiraiya. Naruto perdió toda la grasa de su bebé y entrenó hasta el punto en que pasó del agotamiento, tenía el cuerpo de un nadador olímpico profesional. Llevaba un pantalón negro con rodillas. almohadillas junto con un par de botas de cuero. Llevaba una camisa simple debajo de un plumero marrón que se arrodillaba. En su espalda tenía su espada hecha a medida, la Espada de la espada **(La Espada de la Nube, la que tiene en Advent Children que está formado por múltiples espadas)**. En su muslo izquierdo tenía su propio pequeño amigo / arma que encontró durante uno de sus viajes, un demonio / espíritu peculiar llamado Johnson. Johnson era un tipo interesante, se unió a Naruto como sirviente / amigo y pudo transformarse en varias armas. Más el hecho de que hizo insinuaciones sexuales y comentarios que siempre hicieron reír a Naruto, y también su voz cambió **(suena como Arin Hanson, alias Egoraptor)** .

Naruto también creció mentalmente, una cosa importante fue que ya no tenía la promesa de traer de vuelta a Sasuke. Después de una conversación con varios campeones, así como con Jiraiya y Kurama que "abrieron los ojos", solo vio a Sasuke en un antiguo encuentro de luz. También perdió la mayor parte de su "infancia" y fue un hombre que vio las cosas de una manera diferente. Hizo amigos, enemigos y rivales e incluso encontró el amor con dos damas de la Liga, esas dos mujeres especiales son Ahri y Sona. Los dos admitieron que a ambos les gustaba y que no les importaría compartir. Al principio se sorprendió, pero pronto llegó a aceptar a los dos en su corazón. Recordó su primer encuentro en los campos de los equipos opuestos.

(Escena retrospectiva)

' _Bueno, esto es interesante'. Naruto pensó para sí mismo mientras observaba sus alrededores, actualmente él y otros campeones seleccionados estaban en un juego de cinco contra cinco en el Aullido del Aullido. En este momento, el rubio Uzumaki estaba acampando en el extremo sur del mapa mientras los otros miembros de su equipo avanzaban._

" _**Bueno, mocoso, estoy seguro de que puedes resistirte. También estoy aquí si te enfrentas a algo demasiado bueno para ti". **__Kurama dijo desde dentro del sello._

' _Gracias por el apoyo'. Naruto respondió. Cocinó su comida al fuego y mantuvo un ojo y sus sentidos en busca de cualquier peligro. Fue entonces cuando su sexto sentido se disparó y retrocedió cuando el fuego de un zorro disparó al pequeño campamento y explotó._

" _Bueno, ahí va mi comida ..." dijo Naruto abatido mientras miraba los restos del pequeño campamento._

" _Estoy seguro de que puedo compensarte, Naruto ..." dijo Ahri mientras se dejaba caer del árbol. Naruto se congeló involuntariamente cuando ella se acercó a él con una sonrisa seductora._

" _Ahora, ahora, no hay necesidad de entrar en pánico ..." dijo ella mientras él lo apoyaba contra una pared. Ahri se rió ante el nerviosismo de Naruto. Ella trazó sus delicados dedos a lo largo de su mejilla y recibió un ligero ronroneo de él._

" _Oh mi, una sensible. No te preocupes, te cuidaré ..." dijo Ahri en un tono sexy mientras lamía sus labios. Internamente, Naruto estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico ya que nunca tuvo este tipo de interacciones con las damas. Ahri preparó su Orb of Deception para drenar la esencia única de Naruto (el olor estaba llegando a ella y tenía un profundo efecto). Mientras tanto Kurama ya estaba en acción._

" _**Aguanta, Naruto. Te tengo de vuelta ..."**__ El Zorro Nueve de Cola dentro de él dijo mientras dejaba escapar un pulso de su chakra que hizo que Ahri retrocediera en shock mientras Naruto se relajaba visiblemente._

" _Uf, por un segundo allí pensé que iba a morir". Naruto dijo mientras miraba a Ahri, a quien veía que estaba jadeando pesadamente._

" _Oye, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Naruto mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella. Ahri murmuró algo que Naruto no escuchó cuando le puso una mano en el hombro._

" _No te hice daño, ¿verdad?" El Uzumaki preguntó preocupado, a pesar de ser su primer partido de Liga y después de su juicio, le resultaba difícil luchar contra estas personas que le parecían agradables (aún es un poco ingenuo)._

" _Dame ..." siseó Ahri, un poco más fuerte esta vez cuando Naruto escuchó._

" _Te doy que?" Preguntó mientras su mirada se fijaba en la de él, Naruto notó que tenía una mirada hambrienta / ligeramente enloquecida en sus ojos mientras le estaba mirando depredador. Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar. Ella lo abordó y los dos volvieron a caer en la nieve. Naruto terminó de espaldas cuando Ahri estaba arriba y tenía sus brazos atrapados en las muñecas. Ahora se estaba volviendo loco mientras luchaba por escapar._

" _Tu esencia ... es tan ... perfecta, seré amable". Dijo Ahri mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo mientras Naruto todavía estaba luchando. Kurama tomó el control y envió a Ahri volando hacia atrás con un brazo de charka cuando Naruto se levantó y la vio recuperarse con una sonrisa hambrienta mientras lamía la sangre que goteaba por un lado de su boca._

" _**Correría ahora, Naruto. Descubriremos cómo tratar con ella más tarde". **__Kurama dijo que Naruto siguió su consejo y corrió con Ahri pisándole los talones. Fue interesante para los otros campeones ver a Naruto siendo perseguido por un rabioso Ahri, desconocido para Naruto, esto sirvió como la distracción necesaria cuando su equipo eliminó a los otros campeones y se dirigió a la base enemiga. Naruto pronto se encontró en un acantilado cuando Ahri lo tenía acorralado. Se giró para ver a Ahri con una sonrisa oscura en su rostro mientras ella se acercaba lentamente a él, como un depredador y su presa._

"_No hay donde correr, pequeño kit ... "Ahri ronroneó mientras se acercaba a él con su Orb lista. Naruto estaba pensando en una salida y no encontró ninguna. Decidiendo que la única salida era una sorpresa, hizo clones y todos se transformaron. Ahri estaba sorprendida, bien. Frente a ella había un grupo de varios campeones, todos femeninos y desnudos, todos tomaban posturas sexy y empezaban a hacer actos sexuales. Ahri se sonrojó ligeramente en las mejillas y algo de baba salió de su boca como una de sus fantasías secretas se desarrollaron frente a ella. La técnica terminó en una nube de humo cuando Naruto lanzó un rasengan a sus pies y saltó por el borde del acantilado cuando el rasengan explotó y la arrojó hacia atrás. Se recuperó y levantó la vista para ver a Naruto desapareció, incluso su olor no estaba alrededor mientras ella escaneaba el área. En el lado del acantilado, en una pequeña hendidura,Naruto se estaba escondiendo mientras mantenía un agarre en la superficie._

" _Creo que la perdí". Se dijo Naruto después de un rato de esperar. Estaba a punto de moverse cuando sintió que una cola mullida acariciaba su rostro._

" _Sabes, estás lleno de sorpresas e ideas locas. Me pregunto qué más te hace tan único ...", dijo Ahri cuando estaba junto a él. Se maniobró para estar sobre él, ya que ambos todavía estaban colgados en el acantilado._

" _Eres persistente ..." dijo Naruto mientras Ahri sonreía. Ella se acercó más cuando su cuerpo estaba presionado contra él, las hormonas de Naruto lo estaban llamando para que la tomara, lo que no estaba ayudando._

" _Podrías decir eso, quizás sea porque te encuentro fascinante y tu esencia de vida está teniendo un profundo efecto en mí". Dijo Ahri mientras lo olía y suspiraba de contenido._

" _Sí, es tan divino. Ahora, se acabó el tiempo de juego". Ahri dijo mientras reclamaba sus labios y se besaba con el aturdido shinobi mientras ella se retiraba y comenzaba a drenar su fuerza vital a través de su boca hacia la de ella. Naruto no sabía qué hacer ya que sus colas mantenían sus extremidades y el torso en su lugar. Ahri sentía que su fuerza vital se mezclaba con la de ella, ya que era como consumir las mejores comidas y bebidas. Mientras se sentía un poco mal por hacerle esto, sus instintos estaban a cargo ya que no podía resistir la esencia de Naruto. Fue entonces cuando sintió un dolor agudo en el torso cuando cesó sus acciones y miró hacia abajo para ver un piquete del chakra de Kurama formándose de Naruto y empalándola a través del torso y por la espalda._

" _Lo siento, a Kurama no le gusta que lo usen como una fuente de vida. Tal vez podamos llevarnos bien en diferentes términos ..." dijo Naruto dócilmente cuando Ahri simplemente lo besó en la frente (se quitó la banda de la cabeza en algún momento) y sonrió._

" _Eres una buena persona, Naruto. Nunca cambies". Ahri dijo antes de que cayera al abismo mientras Naruto observaba con una expresión triste antes de volver a subir mientras su equipo ganaba el combate._

_(Mas tarde)_

_El grupo de Naruto fue felicitado y el propio Naruto recibió un gran aplauso por haber hecho bien en su primer partido. Por supuesto, las damas que usó en su 'harem jutsu' estaban razonablemente molestas de que las pusiera en una técnica tan llamativa. Simplemente afirmó que Jiraiya tenía fotos de desnudos de ellos y planeaba ponerlos en sus libros. No hace falta decir que rápidamente se volvieron contra el ermitaño, después de agradecer a Naruto, y lo persiguieron cuando el sabio sapo fue golpeado hasta convertirlo en una pulpa. Naruto se rió de eso. Ahí fue cuando Ahri lo empujó hacia un lado, lejos de la fiesta._

" _Oye Ahri, es bueno ver que estás bien". Naruto dijo al ver a Ahri._

" _Gracias, lo hiciste bien en tu primer partido. Quería felicitarte. Sona también quería decir felicidades". Ahri dijo cuando Naruto notó a Sona junto a Ahri. El Maven of Strings sonrió mientras se inclinaba ante Naruto._

" _Puedo decir que algún día serás un gran campeón". Sona dijo mientras Naruto sonreía._

" _Gracias. Supongo que esto significa que podemos ser amigos entonces?" Preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa cuando Ahri y Sona se miraron, sonrieron y ambos lo besaron en la mejilla, uno a cada lado._

" _Entonces considera esta nuestra señal de una hermosa amistad, Naruto. Nos vemos en torno a los niños". Dijo Ahri mientras ambos iban a por unas copas, dejando a Naruto con un sonrojo mientras él tenía una sonrisa._

_(Fin del flashback)_

"Sí, está bien aquí. Todos mis amigos y rivales, mis dos amores. Me sorprende que hayan pasado tres años y medio tan rápido. Voy a extrañar este lugar". Dijo Naruto mientras miraba alrededor desde su lugar en la montaña más alta. Jiraiya sabía por qué exactamente Naruto eligió este lugar sobre las Naciones Elementales, lo vio al ver el pasado de Naruto a través de su juicio, el adolescente no fue tratado como una bomba de tiempo y fue visto como un monstruo simplemente por su estado. Naruto fue tratado como un humano real y hasta muy querido por muchas cosas, su música es una de ellas (podría cambiar el tono, el tono y el sonido general de su voz).

"No te sientas mal, Naruto. Siempre hay otros momentos en los que puedes volver". Dijo Jiraiya mientras palmeaba a Naruto en el hombro. Naruto solo sonrió y respondió.

"Supongo que tienes razón. Aún me parece un poco tonto que tenga que lidiar con un grupo de personas con capas que usan esmalte de uñas y quieren gobernar el mundo". Dijo Naruto al saber de los Akatsuki.

"Lo sé, pero puedo decir que eres más que un rival para ellos. Estoy seguro de que a alguien como Vel'Koz le encantaría tener en sus manos, quiero decir, tentáculos en algunos de los miembros más altos de la organización". Jiraiya respondió. Ambos se echaron a reír, ya que sabían que el Ojo del Vacío siempre tenía curiosidad por las cosas nuevas.

"Sí, todavía voy a tener calor por dejar ir a Sasuke y tener nuevas cosas que hacer". Naruto dice mientras Jiraiya recuerda sobre Sakura.

"Piénsalo de esta manera, ella es una chica con un sueño delirante. Mientras tanto, tienes mejores cosas con las que lidiar". Dijo Jiraiya.

"Sí, volvamos. Estoy bastante seguro de que todos saben que este día ha estado llegando". Naruto dijo cuando Jiraiya asintió y Naruto convocó su viaje personal **(el viaje personal de Yasha, Corvette Lone Wolf, de Asura's Wrath)** . Naruto se subió a su bicicleta y Jiraiya montó a la perra y los dos se apresuraron hacia el Instituto. Una vez que llegaron allí, Naruto cerró sus cosas (los regalos, otras armas, artículos, regalos, fotos de premios, etc.) y se guardó el pergamino cuando él y Jiraiya se fueron a la fiesta de despedida.

(Un par de horas después)

"Supongo que esto es…" dijo Naruto mientras estaba de espaldas a la puerta de entrada con Jiraiya a su lado. Con los dos fueron todos los campeones, los invocadores y Merlín para darles un cálido adiós.

"Te extrañaremos, Naruto. Puedes visitarnos cuando lo desees y podemos venir a visitarnos una vez que las cosas se hayan asentado en tu mundo. Hasta entonces, cuídate". Dijo Merlín mientras le daba la mano a Naruto. Los campeones dieron sus mejores deseos y seguridad para Naruto, ya que todos se despidieron. Naruto y Jiraiya estaban a punto de entrar por la puerta de entrada cuando una voz gritó.

"¡Esperanos!" todos se giraron para ver a Ahri y Sona con sus pertenencias en un gran baúl de almacenamiento modificado por sellos. Los dos contuvieron el aliento y miraron a Merlín.

"Queríamos ir con Naruto, si eso estaba bien contigo". Ahri le dijo a Merlín cuando el viejo mago levantó una ceja.

"Interesante ..." Merlin reflexionó mientras Naruto hablaba.

"No sonar como un imbécil aquí, pero no creo que sea una buena idea. Hay algunas cosas que preferiría que ustedes dos no se vieran atrapados". Naruto dijo que no quería que se lastimaran por su culpa. Ahri se volvió hacia él con las manos en las caderas.

"Y no queremos que te huyas y te hagas daño. Además, tanto Sona como yo somos tus amantes y preferiríamos estar ahí para ti". Ahri dijo mientras Naruto suspiraba.

"Está bien, aunque habrá algunas personas que no te llevarán bien a los dos". Naruto dijo que sabía que Sakura y Hinata no serían felices, pero a qué le importaba. No era un trofeo.

"Supongo que puedo permitir que ustedes dos vayan con él, y como él puede regresar, usted también podría visitarnos. Manténgase en contacto con ustedes dos". Merlín dijo mientras Ahri y Sona asintieron.

"Buena suerte a los cuatro y esperamos verte de nuevo". dijo Merlin mientras saludaban con la mano y salían por la puerta mientras se cerraba detrás de ellos.

(De vuelta en el valle oculto / Naciones Elementales)

Llegaron al valle y Sona miró hacia la puerta mundana.

"Interesante manera de esconder la conexión de fuerzas peligrosas". Ella dijo. Naruto acaba de sacar su bicicleta cuando selló su baúl en su pergamino y se subió.

"Lo sé, de todos modos deberíamos regresar a la aldea Leaf. ¿Quieres que te lleve?" Naruto dijo mientras se sentaba en la bicicleta. Sona se sentó frente a él en estilo nupcial con los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras Ahri estaba abrazando su cintura y acurrucándose contra él.

"Oye, ¿qué hay de mí?" Jiraiya preguntó al ver que los cómodos asientos habían desaparecido y Naruto fue envuelto por sus amantes (lo cual Jiraiya se sintió celoso de Naruto por "anotar en grande"). Naruto solo sonrió mientras convocaba sus cadenas de Chakra.

(Unos minutos más tarde)

Jiraiya se aferraba a la cadena para salvar su vida mientras los cuatro volaban por el aire a velocidades subsónicas. Estaba atado a la parte posterior del paseo de Naruto por dicha cadena que lo sostenía por la cintura cuando estaba teniendo una vista aérea de las Naciones.

"Sabes cómo hacer las cosas divertidas para el viejo sapo. ¿No es así?" Dijo Ahri mientras ella mordisqueaba su oreja y Sona besó su mejilla, Naruto solo se rió mientras se dirigían a la Hoja.

(En el pueblo de la hoja)

Todos iban sobre su día como de costumbre. Bueno, más o menos por unos pocos.

(En la oficina de Hokage)

"Mira, Sakura, no sé cuánto tiempo Jiraiya dijo que se irían. Él solo dijo que podría ser alrededor de tres años, que él haga lo suyo, estoy seguro de que volverán pronto". Tsunade dijo mientras se frotaba las sienes mientras Sakura la estaba acosando una vez más cuando Jiraiya y Naruto regresaban. Incluso logró arrastrar a los otros miembros de su clase graduada y al equipo 9 también. Aparentemente, todos escucharon que Naruto estaba regresando y querían ver también a los tontos. Ahí fue cuando la pared al lado de su escritorio explotó hacia adentro cuando Naruto se estrelló contra ella, teniendo el escudo mágico activo para que Sona y Ahri no estuvieran heridos. Los otros en la oficina se recuperaron y el polvo se asentó mientras Naruto saludaba.

"Hey chicos, largo tiempo sin vernos." Dijo Naruto cuando se bajó de su paseo y desató a Jiraiya de la espalda cuando los dos campeones se levantaron y se sacudieron el polvo, Naruto selló su viaje con un tatuaje en su brazo.

"Naruto eres tú?" Tsunade preguntó mientras miraba a su hijo favorito. El tiempo le hizo maravillas, ya que apenas era reconocible, salvo por sus marcas de bigotes y varias hebras de rubio en su pelo rojo. Ella notó su nuevo atuendo, una enorme espada en su espalda y el cetro con un cráneo decorativo colgando de su cintura en una funda.

"¡Sí! Lo siento si llegamos tarde, quedamos atrapados en un par de cosas y tuvimos que salvar al sapo antes de que Syndra lo despellejara con vida". Respondió Naruto.

"Oye, no es mi culpa que ella estuviera de mal humor". Dijo Jiraiya indignado mientras se levantaba.

"Claro que no es, después de todo, ¿a quién perseguían las damas cuando lo sorprendieron espiando?" Naruto preguntó burlonamente mientras solía regalar la cobertura de Jiraiya cuando el pervertido estaba espiando en las casas de baños. Jiraiya simplemente levantó sus manos en señal de rendición y respondió.

"Dos pueden jugar en ese juego, recuerdo que te arrastraron con cuerdas y cadenas por estas dos chicas y que no saliste de su habitación hasta varias horas después. Terminaste con una canción justo después con Viktor y Ezreal al respecto. " Jiraiya dijo mientras Naruto recordaba haber perdido su virginidad con las dos hermosas damas que lo amaban. **(Dicha canción que hicieron Naruto, Viktor y Ezreal es 'I Just Have Sex' de Lonely Islands).**Naruto solo sonrió al recordar cuando Ahri y Sona lo abrazaron.

"Bueno, queríamos hacer nuestro reclamo sobre él antes de que alguien más se lo llevara. Puedo decir que su infame aguante también está bien versado para otros usos que pelear". Ahri dijo mientras sonreía. Jiraiya solo se quejó de la injusticia de las dos damas que van por su ahijado afortunado. Fue entonces cuando todos finalmente se dieron cuenta de los dos campeones.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes dos?" Tsunade preguntó mientras observaba lo cerca que estaban los dos de Naruto.

"¿Dónde están mis modales? Soy Ahri, el Nine Tailed Fox y mi mejor amiga aquí es Sona Buvelle, La Maven of Strings. Y sí, ambos amamos a este tonto y queríamos visitar su casa". Ahri dijo mientras enganchaba sus brazos alrededor del brazo izquierdo de Naruto. Sona sonrió y se inclinó mientras respondía.

"Es bueno encontrar al que nuestro amor se refiere cariñosamente como 'abuela'". Sona dijo telepáticamente cuando Tsunade lanzó un pisapapeles a Naruto.

"¡Deja de llamarme así!" Tsunade le gritó a Naruto mientras se reía.

"De todos modos, estoy de vuelta y probablemente solo me quede un rato antes de volver a Runeterra. También trataré con los Akatsuki". Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en un sofá de repuesto con Ahri y Sona tomando sus costados.

"¿Qué demonios quieres decir con que te quedas por un tiempo, tienes que ayudarme a recuperar a Sasuke?" Sakura exigió mientras se acercaba a Naruto y lo agarraba por su camisa. Naruto suspiró y tomó acción. Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Naruto la tenía atrapada en la mesa de café y tenía las Fusion Swords presionadas contra su garganta.

"Mira Sakura. He decidido renunciar a la 'promesa' de traer de vuelta a Sasuke. Por razones personales simplemente no veo la necesidad de ir tras él. Nuestra lucha en el valle fue el punto en el que nos separamos y rompimos nuestra amistad. Si quieres ir tras él, sé mi invitado. En cuanto a mí, tengo otras cosas que hacer y personas con las que pasar el tiempo ". Dijo Naruto mientras ponía la Espada en su espalda y regresaba al sofá.

"* Silbido bajo * Wow, Naruto, no me dijiste que tenías un bebé tan bueno para tu abuela". Johnson comentó como Naruto palmeó la cara.

"Sí, Johnson y antes de preguntar son reales". Naruto dijo mientras la boca del cráneo flotante caía.

"¿Qué tal si te llevo a dos visitas turísticas, suena bien?" Naruto le preguntó a Ahri y Sona mientras respondían con un sí y los tres salieron de la oficina. Tsunade se volvió hacia Jiraiya con una mirada severa.

"Empieza a hablar." Dijo mientras Jiraiya suspiraba, sabiendo que esta iba a ser una larga historia.

(Con Naruto)

"Este lugar parece agradable, pero puedo decir que tienen muchos prejuicios". Ahri dijo mientras notaba las frías y enojadas miradas que estaba recibiendo. Ella sabía de la historia de Naruto y de cómo Kurama dejó una mala impresión. El Zorro (Kurama) también explicó por qué odiaba a los humanos exactamente y ella tenía que estar de acuerdo. Todos vieron a su amante como una herramienta contra sus enemigos y no como una persona. Sona tenía pensamientos similares.

"No te preocupes por ellos, te acostumbras después de un tiempo". Dijo Naruto mientras guiaba a las dos mujeres a su puesto de ramen favorito.

"Hey Ayame y Teuchi, diez tazones de especial de The Naruto, por favor". Dijo mientras Ayame chillaba de felicidad mientras abrazaba a su "hermano pequeño" desde el mostrador y Teuchi se reía.

"¿Y quiénes podrían estar estas hermosas damas contigo, Naruto?" Teuchi preguntó cuando Naruto los presentó y ellos tomaron sus órdenes.

"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, ni siquiera 20 y ya tienes dos hermosas mujeres que te aman. Puedo imaginarme a tus nietos en este momento". Teuchi dijo que esto causó que Naruto se ahogara con su bebida.

"Si bien los niños suenan bien, él todavía está lidiando con algunas cosas antes de que podamos alcanzar ese hito". Sona respondió mientras Ahri le daba una palmada a Naruto en la espalda. Recibieron sus comidas y Ahri y Sona se divirtieron alimentando a Naruto ya que todos disfrutaron de su comida. Mientras tanto, en las sombras de un callejón, Hinata observó con una expresión de enojo en su rostro mientras Sakura estaba detrás de ella.

"Míralos, esas dos putas ni siquiera merecen estar cerca de él. Se abalanzaron y clavaron sus garras en él y lo sostuvieron como su esclavo. ¿Vas a dejar que tu 'marido destinado' sea retirado así? Hinata? " Sakura preguntó mientras ya formuló un plan para volver a poner a Naruto en su pulgar hasta que recuperara a Sasuke. Después de eso, Hinata podría tener a Naruto para sí misma una vez que Naruto cumpliera sus usos. Hinata asintió con la cabeza, notó que primero Naruto, lo apoyó en silencio desde lejos y era la mujer perfecta para el Uzumaki, y ninguna zorra zorra o una puta de cabello azul iba a tomar lo que era suyo.

"Haré que Lady Tsunade haga que Naruto y esos dos tomen una prueba para ver qué tan fuertes son. Te enfrentarás a la mujer de cabello azul que lleva el vestido y yo tomaré al demonio zorro. Los aplastaremos". Sakura dijo mientras le daba una palmadita a Hinata en el hombro y las dos se dispersaban en la multitud que intentaba conseguir a Naruto como suya. Desafortunadamente para ellos, Ahri los escuchó a sus sentidos sobrenaturales y sonrió.

'Así que las dos chicas quieren deshacerse de nosotros, dos pueden jugar en ese juego ...' pensó mientras Naruto le daba un pastel de pescado y se lo comía. Terminaron sus comidas y se dirigieron a un bonito complejo de apartamentos cuando Naruto alquiló una gran sala para los tres.

(Más tarde aquella noche)

Naruto se estiró mientras se relajaba en la ducha. Su cuerpo tenía varias cicatrices que lo atravesaban, prueba de que se había ganado su lugar en League of Legends y era uno de los mejores que había (no es que anduviera gritándole eso a los otros campeones, los respetaba). Sintió un par de manos delgadas envolver su torso y un aliento caliente le hizo cosquillas en la oreja.

¿Algo que te molesta, mi amor? ", Preguntó Sona a través de su telepatía al darse cuenta de que Nauto estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Estoy bien, solo estoy pensando en los Akatsuki y en cómo tratar con ellos y algunas otras cosas". Naruto respondió mientras Sona lo abrazaba y respondía.

"Sé que encontrarás una manera de derrotarlos, creo en ti". Dijo que mientras besaba la cicatriz que le quedaba a Chidori, Sasuke se estrelló contra su torso (el de Naruto) durante esa pelea en el valle. Sona luego cerró el agua y envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cintura mientras lo llevaba a la habitación. Ahri estaba esperando con una sonrisa seductora ya que había decorado la habitación con pétalos de rosa y velas. Ahri estaba desnuda y se apoyó en sus manos con una pierna doblada sobre la otra.

"Ahí estás, querida". Ahri dijo mientras tiraba de la toalla de Naruto con una de sus colas y se movía hacia el suelo cuando comenzó a acariciarlo.

"Hemos estado pensando en la idea de llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel, ya que nos conocemos muy bien. ¿Qué tal si 'nos enganchamos'? Pero después de que hayas resuelto el problema con ese grupo después de ti y aquellos como tú. " Sona dijo cuando Ahri lo tomó en su boca y se fue de allí.

"* gemido * Tengo algunos campeones que me deben unos cuantos favores, así que podría ayudarlos". Naruto dijo cuando Sona sonrió y se unió a Ahri, ya que los dos estaban de rodillas turnándose para complacerlo con la boca. Naruto simplemente se movió para sentarse en el borde de la cama mientras los dos amigos / amantes continuaban.

"Mierda, ustedes dos, son increíbles en esto". Naruto suspiró mientras lo llevaban al borde.

"Y todos somos tuyos, mi amante. Relájate y disfruta, la diversión recién comienza". Dijo Ahri mientras ambos lamían el lado seco de su polla mientras trabajaban para conseguir su semilla cremosa y sabrosa. No pasó mucho tiempo para los dos, especialmente cuando supieron lo que lo impulsó a ir, ya que Naruto anunció su liberación y cada uno tomó la mitad de los fluidos y luego los diseminó a medida que los mezclaban. Esto hizo que Naruto se quedara mirando asombrado mientras disfrutaba de la vista. Sus cuerpos asombrosos se presionaron uno contra el otro cuando entraron en sus acciones. Terminaron y se tragaron los jugos cuando se volvieron hacia Naruto con sonrisas seductoras.

"Ahora son nuestros turnos, Naruto. ¿Te importaría tomar responsabilidad?" Preguntó Ahri mientras Naruto sonreía mientras se encontraban en la cama con Sona encima de Ahri. Sona no perdió el tiempo cuando comenzó a depositar besos y lamidas mientras Ahri hacía lo mismo con su amante de cabello azul. Naruto inmediatamente comenzó a comer y acarició los coños de Sona sobre los de Ahri. Sus fluidos mezclados creaban un sabor único que a Naruto le gustaba. También atacó sus culos mientras continuaba su juego previo, agregando su chakra en la mezcla, ya que esto hizo que Ahri y Sona jadearan. Naruto se levantó e insertó su polla entre sus vaginas cuando comenzó a aserrar una y otra vez, frotando sus clits y cubriendo su polla en sus secreciones. Ahri y Sona se acercaron a su liberación cuando amortiguaron sus gritos con un bloqueo de labios cuando Naruto le quitó la polla y volvió a bajar y comenzó a consumir sus orgasmos. Naruto lamió sus coños mientras logró prolongar sus orgasmos hasta que se calmaron.

"Realmente sabes cómo recuperar a Naruto". Ahri dijo mientras lo miraban. Sona se alejó de Ahri cuando Naruto se puso de pie. Ahri dejó ir a Sona primero mientras observaba. Sona levantó sus caderas cuando Naruto lo agarró y se empujó hacia ella mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Se agachó dentro de ella cuando comenzó a empujar y Sona giró sus caderas mientras lo sentía golpear su útero cada vez. Follaban como amantes apasionados y Sona tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo.

"¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Tú eres el músico de mi cuerpo, haz música con nuestro amor!" Sona gritó mientras amaba a Naruto. Su cuerpo y alma eran suyos y viceversa. Ahri solo se rió de las respuestas relacionadas con la música de Sona (puede escuchar a Sona perfectamente normal gracias a sus poderes). Los dos finalmente llegaron a su fin cuando los gritos telepáticos de Sona inundaron la cabeza de Naruto y sus paredes se cerraron contra él cuando comenzó a disparar espesas ráfagas de semen en su centro. Terminaron después de un rato, mientras Naruto se extraía y Sona se movía hacia las almohadas mientras ella empezaba a limpiar las fugas de mezcla con los dedos y la boca. Ahri agarró la muñeca de Naruto y lo detuvo.

"Ahora es mi turno, y estoy MUY caliente de verlos a ustedes dos. ¿Creen que pueden domesticarme?" Ahri preguntó con un tono humorístico mientras lo tenía acostado sobre su espalda y ella lo montó a horcajadas, ella lo tomó dentro de ella y se dejó caer cuando sus caderas se presionaron contra las demás y él presionó contra su matriz. Ahri comenzó a rebotar hacia arriba y hacia abajo cuando Naruto empujó hacia arriba cuando cayó. Trabajaron al ritmo mientras Naruto se sentaba y comenzaba a morder, jugar y chupar sus pechos y cuello. Ahri agarró su cara y reclamó sus labios mientras sus manos apretaban sus nalgas. Lo hicieron como conejos, a un ritmo y velocidad diferentes con Sona, pero igual de asombrosos. Duraron un poco más, pero finalmente llegaron a sus orgasmos cuando Ahri echó a chorros su liberación sobre su entrepierna y pelvis mientras pintaba sus entrañas y el vientre de un blanco. Ahri jadeó pesadamente mientras se alejaba y se acercaba a Sona. Se movieron a una posición 69 y se comieron a la otra mientras se limpiaban el coño del goteo del semen. Terminaron y vieron que Naruto todavía estaba activo y sonrió.

"Parece que tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, Sona". Ahri dijo mientras se lamía los labios.

"Estaremos ocupados, pero todos estaremos satisfechos, Ahri". Sona respondió mientras ambos campeones se lanzaban y atacaban a Naruto, ya que iban a estar despiertos y no podrían descansar por mucho tiempo.

(En la arena de la hoja)

"Will Sona Buvelle y Hinata Hyuuga por favor entren en la arena". El procurador gritó mientras los dos hacían lo que se decía. Aunque no lo demostró debido a su capacidad para flotar, Sona tenía una gran cojera en su caminar y una mirada cansada en sus ojos. Hinata miró a la bluenette más vieja cuando Sona le devolvió la sonrisa. Sona ya sabía que Hinata la odiaba y quería que Naruto fuera suya, solo tenía una cosa que decir al respecto.

"¡Empezar!" El procurador dijo mientras saltaba hacia atrás y Hinata se lanzó hacia delante con la intención de matar mientras Sona esquivaba mientras enviaba notas de música mágica y sonidos que golpearon a Hinata y la hicieron retroceder. Hinata gruñó mientras intentaba darle un golpe a Sona, pero fue en vano cuando Sona esquivó con agilidad y se vengó con su Etwahl. Esto duró unos minutos más antes de que los tendones de Hinata en sus piernas fueran cortados por Sona.

"¿Por qué no lucharás de verdad? Skank". Hinata gruñó mientras sostenía sus piernas sangrantes. Sona simplemente tocó una pequeña melodía en su instrumento y luego habló con Hinata en privado con su telepatía.

"Así es como peleo. Y realmente amo a Naruto, solo lo ves como algo que posee que te da un sentido de valor. Eso no es verdadero amor, solo avaricia. Ahora ríndete, no quiero derramar más sangre de lo que ya tengo, joven ". Sona dijo cuando Hinata rugió furiosa y saltó hacia adelante con su chakra en llamas. Sona solo hizo un movimiento rápido con su mano cuando Hinata se detuvo en el aire y comenzó a jadear por aire. Sona estaba usando sus nuevas cuerdas que se doblaban para instrumentos musicales y armas (leyó algunos libros sobre hilos de chakra para títeres y probó un método similar con sus nuevas cuerdas). Hinata sintió que su garganta se contraía cuando Sona la ahogó hasta quedar inconsciente y la dejó caer antes de inclinarse ante el público y regresar a la caja de la competencia. Los médicos se llevaron a Hinata cuando el procurador habló.

"¡Ahri y Sakura Haruno, por favor, entren a la arena!" gritó mientras los dos lo hacían. Sakura notó que Ahri tenía una cojera y una mirada soñolienta con una sonrisa y gruñó mientras la miraba.

"¡Empezar!" gritó el procurador mientras desaparecía.

"¿Qué pasa con la cara? ¿Crees que Naruto sería tu pequeña marioneta para siempre?" Preguntó Ahri mientras golpeaba la marca.

"Cállate, demonio. ¡Liberaré a Naruto de tus garras!" Sakura dijo mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos.

"Para tu información, no soy un demonio y tampoco Kurama, en cuanto a tus intenciones para mi querido compañero. Tengo algunas cosas que decir". Dijo Ahri mientras hacía que su cojera desapareciera con algo de magia curativa y convocara a su Orbe de engaño.

"Oh si? Y que es eso?" Sakura se burló, Ahri solo sonrió cuando él orbe disparó hacia adelante y se estrelló contra la cara de Sakura cuando la hizo retroceder. Sakura se puso de pie y golpeó el suelo cuando el suelo de la Arena se rompió. Ahri solo sonrió mientras esquivaba todos los golpes y patadas que Sakura enviaba y daba patadas al Haruno a una roca. Sakura gruñó de dolor cuando Ahri la agarró por el tobillo y la tiró a la pared del estadio.

"¿Por qué ir a por mí cuando Naruto dejó en claro que no quería hacerte esta 'promesa'?" Ahri preguntó en tono aburrido mientras sus colas jugaban con su orbe mágico.

"¡Porque lo forzaste a salir de él, loco!" Sakura gritó mientras salía de la pared. Ahri puso los ojos en blanco mientras golpeaba a Sakura con una de sus colas.

"Nunca lo forcé a salir de nada. En realidad, le gustaba vivir en Runeterra mucho mejor que aquí, debido al simple hecho de que fue aceptado y visto como un ser humano. Aquí se lo ve como nada más que una herramienta que se usa para defender este lugar. y derribar a sus enemigos. Está de acuerdo con Kurama a condición de que ambos estén mejor en Runeterra ". Ahri dijo cuando Sakura intentó atacar de nuevo, pero Ahri se rompió la pierna en la rodilla con una patada.

"Sona y yo lo amamos por lo que él es, no lo vemos como un medio para un fin como tú, o como un trofeo como esa chica obsesionada que trajiste a esto. Es amable, cariñoso, emocional, motivado, y más divertido y más que cualquier otra persona que conozcamos. Por eso nunca entenderás por qué Naruto como nosotros. Solo quieres que él esté cerca para cumplir tus órdenes ". Ahri dijo mientras Sakura gruñía y trataba de apuñalar a Ahri con un kunai. La campeona atrapó al atacante ofensor por la muñeca y le hizo pasar la fase Orbe de engaño a través del cuerpo de Sakura, tomando su alma y dejando que el cadáver cayera. Ahri sacó el alma de Sakura de su Orbe y la dejó caer al suelo mientras se desvanecía. Ahri volvió a la caja mientras todos observaban en silencio. Sakura estaba muerta debido a sus acciones y se lo había traído ella misma. Tsunade sabía que Sakura se "desquició" más. durante el último medio año que Naruto no regresó. Era solo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella se rompiera mientras mantenía esa promesa como si fuera una línea de vida.

"Will Naruto Uzumaki y Kakashi Hatake, por favor, entren a la arena". El procurador lo dijo mientras lo hacían y desapareció al comenzar el partido.

"Por mucho que quiera decir que Sakura no se merecía eso, tenía que venir con la forma en que estaba actuando y con lo que estaba planeando". Naruto dijo mientras agarraba el mango de su espada.

"Supongo que se centró demasiado en Sasuke en el equipo anterior que en la realidad. En cualquier caso, la muerte es algo común en nuestras carreras. Ahora veamos cuánto has crecido". Dijo Kakashi mientras guardaba su libro.

"Antes de comenzar, quiero darte un regalo". Naruto dijo mientras lanzaba un pequeño pergamino a Kakashi, quien lo abrió y vio un pequeño sello para 'colmillo'. Curioso, canalizó un poco de chakra hacia él y se sorprendió cuando un nodachi alargado de 9 pies de largo apareció en sus manos cuando el pergamino desapareció.

"Recuerdo que dijiste que solías empuñar una espada durante tu carrera y decidí forjar una nueva para ti, la llamo Masamune. Ahora, vamos a tocar". Dijo Naruto mientras se lanzaba hacia adelante mientras Kakashi reaccionaba a tiempo para bloquear el golpe de la espada.

'Es más fuerte'. Pensó Kakashi mientras luchaba por contener a Naruto.

"No te sorprendas, Kakashi, después de todo, todavía soy la persona más impredecible que existe". Dijo Naruto mientras golpeaba de nuevo. Su pelea fue agitada y demente cuando la eliminaron. Kakashi se acostumbró a su regalo y ambos demostraron ser excelentes espadachines. Naruto saltó hacia atrás y sacó a Johnson cuando cambió al revólver y disparó varios disparos que Kakashi esquivó. Tomó represalias con los kunai lanzados que Naruto derribó y reanudaron su batalla de espadas.

"Estas bien." Kakashi comentó mientras encerraban las cuchillas.

"Aprendo de los mejores, veamos si puedes seguir el ritmo". Dijo Naruto mientras golpeaba a Kakashi, causando que el hombre mayor tropezara hacia atrás. Naruto lo lanzó al aire junto con las espadas de fusión que se dividieron en sus formas separadas. La forma de Naruto emanó su chakra de color azul profundo. Se levantó y agarró una espada cuando aterrizó un corte en el aire de Kakashi. Continuó con el asalto y también usó sus otras espadas (su propio ataque creado, uno de muchos, titulado Omnislash versión 6). Naruto terminó su técnica y aterrizó con toda la espada formando un círculo a su alrededor mientras extendía su brazo libre y atrapa al inconsciente Kakashi. Todos estaban asombrados mientras Naruto superaba a Kakashi.

"¡Yo gano!" Dijo Naruto mientras entregaba a Kakashi a los médicos y recogía sus otras espadas mientras las reunía en una y las colocaba sobre su espalda. Naruto acaba de salir de la arena con Ahri y Sona siguiéndolo de regreso al apartamento. En este momento, tenía planes de lidiar con los Akatsuki y ayudar a Kurama.

(Un par de semanas después)

Naruto se estaba dirigiendo hacia el escondite oculto de Akatsuki, su presencia completamente invisible a todas las formas de seguimiento que Akatsuki tenía para ofrecerle mientras hablaba por su auricular.

"Esta es Spiral Maelstrom en posición, ¿están listos?" preguntó mientras los campeones que lo ayudaban con esta misión respondían. Habló con un par de campeones, incluidos los que le debían un favor (incluso consiguió que Vel'Koz se comprometiera con la oportunidad de obtener más conocimiento de su mundo). De todos modos, estaban listos para actuar.

"Listo cuando estés, Naruto." Thresh dijo que estaba mareado al pensar en reclamar algunas almas nuevas, poderosas en eso. Naruto tenía las manos abiertas mientras arrancaba la parte superior del escondite de Akatsuki con su telekinesis y lo arrojaba a un lado mientras su grupo se apresuraba a enfrentar al sorprendido Akatsuki. Vel'Koz salió del vacío portal creado cuando agarró a Obito y Pein mientras los eliminaba después de absorber sus conocimientos. Zetsu fue asesinado por Zyra y la mitad negra fue absorbida por el vacío, Itachi fue cegada y cortada por Naruto y le arrancaron la cabeza, Hidan fue cosechada por Thresh junto con Kakazu consumida por Cho'Gath, Kisame fue asesinada por Rengar y Recogido como nuevo trofeo junto con su espada. Deidara y Sasori fueron asesinados por Jinx. Konan fue el único miembro que quedó, ya que fue tomada cautiva.

"¿Y a qué debo este placer, Kaguya?" Preguntó Naruto mientras la legendaria Diosa Conejo lo miraba. Kaguya había estado observando a Naruto por un tiempo y le habló en varias ocasiones acerca de querer un "renacimiento". Naruto se mostró cauteloso al principio, pero pronto llegó a un acuerdo siempre y cuando ella no se volviera loca y quisiera conquistar el mundo.

"Veo que te has ocupado de mis títeres". Ella dijo mientras miraba a los cadáveres. Naruto se encogió de hombros y respondió.

"Sí, déjame adivinar, ¿la elegiste como tu recipiente para tu renacimiento?" Dijo Naruto mientras le señalaba a Konan.

"De hecho, aunque el proceso de reconstrucción llevará algún tiempo hasta que tenga mi cuerpo una vez más, estoy bien con la espera". Dijo Kaguya cuando su espíritu voló hacia Konan y se hizo cargo mientras aplastaba el alma de Konan y la absorbía en la de ella. Lo único que mostró la posesión de Konan por parte de Kaguya fue la luz de la energía de la lavanda que fluía de sus ojos y su sombra, que tenía los cuernos de Kaguya.

"Mucho mejor, se siente bien estar de nuevo en el reino mortal. Elegiré vivir en Ionia si eso es aceptable y lo visitaré de vez en cuando. Buen día, Naruto". Dijo Kaguya mientras le besaba la mejilla y se iba con los campeones cuando regresaban a casa. Naruto luego levantó su camisa y deshizo el sello mientras liberaba a Kurama. Naruto se desplomó de dolor cuando Kurama apareció ante él.

" **Gracias, Naruto, liberaré a mis otros hermanos y nos iremos a Runeterra junto contigo. Tienes mi palabra". **Kurama dijo que mientras se curaba, Naruto y Naruto le dieron dos sellos que anulaban el sellado forzado y cualquier técnica de control mental.

"Nos vemos alrededor, gran bola de pelo. Estaremos en contacto. Y no mates a los otros barcos". Naruto dijo mientras sonreía, Kurama se fue a hacer lo que Naruto teletransportó a su apartamento, sus cosas y Ahri y Sona estaban listos para regresar a Runeterra. Ahora tenía que hablar con Tsunade y sus amigos.

(Un par de horas despues)

"¿De verdad te vas para volver allí?" Tsunade preguntó ya que sabía las razones de Naruto. Naruto asintió y respondió.

"Lo estoy, pero no te preocupes, me mantendré en contacto y te visitaré, también puedo organizar que algunos de ustedes también vengan". Dijo Naruto mientras era empujado por Tsunade para que lo abrazara.

"Está bien, te extrañaré, Naruto. Y asegúrate de darme algunos nietos con esas dos hermosas damas tuyas". Ella dijo que Sona y Ahri sonrieron. Se despidieron con la mano cuando saltaron al Lobo Solitario y se apresuraron hacia el Valle Prohibido mientras Naruto abría la puerta.

"Mujeres primero." Naruto dijo que cuando Ahri y Sona lo besaron y entraron por la puerta de entrada, a la distancia, divisó a Kurama y las otras bestias de cola corriendo en su dirección mientras estaban listos para una nueva vida libre de personas que querían usarlas. Naruto los dejó pasar, ya que tuvieron que encogerse para encajar y fue el último en hacerlo cuando hizo desaparecer la puerta de madera, siendo él el único que tuvo acceso para viajar de un lado a otro desde ambos mundos.

Parece que la vida estaba resultando bien para Naruto.

* * *

**Capítulo completado, si este me parece un poco comparado con los demás, me disculpo. Tuve un breve ataque de m ADHD y me sentí como si hubiera apurado este capítulo. Pero bajé como quería que se desarrollara. Deje un comentario sobre lo que piensa y / o un PM si tiene alguna pregunta / sugerencia para futuros capítulos / escenarios. También, por favor revise mi perfil para mis otras historias y desafíos que he publicado, no se decepcionará. Hasta entonces, mantente helado.**

**El infierno es divertido.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicos, volvamos con otro capítulo. Este es un escenario interesante en el que pensé por un momento, y que escuché rumores sobre RIOT haciendo una revisión masiva de Lore que elimina el Instituto de la Guerra (que efectivamente destruye MUCHAS cosas para los personajes y más, básicamente eliminando el 'League' de 'League of Legends). De todos modos, probablemente voy a tomarme un descanso para centrarme en mi otro trabajo (quedarme sin ideas / escenarios). Pero, si ustedes quieren ayudar. Podría escribir sus propios capítulos / escenarios y enviármelos a través de PM y los pondré como más capítulos y le daré un crédito. A la historia.**

**Comienzo de la historia.**

* * *

Durante generaciones, los humanos han estado en guerra con lo sobrenatural. Originalmente, formaron una alianza inestable al principio cuando tuvieron su primer encuentro, pero eso se hizo a la mierda cuando el prejuicio personal y la intolerancia se introdujeron en el campo político, que a su vez afectó a la alianza y finalmente condujo a la guerra en curso entre los dos. lados Sin embargo, esto era de poca preocupación para nuestro protagonista en este momento, ya que estaba explorando / recolectando algunas reliquias.

(Con nuestro Protagonista)

Un hombre joven estaba escalando en roca por un empinado acantilado hasta su destino actual. Tenía el cuerpo de un levantador de pesas / nadador. No demasiado musculoso, pero lo suficiente como para llamar la atención del sexo opuesto. Su cabello estaba rizado / puntiagudo que se detuvo en la nuca y era rubio con varios reflejos de color rojo, heredado de sus padres. Sus ojos eran azules y su tono de piel era un bronceado muy claro. La característica más llamativa del joven fue la marca de bigotes que decoraba sus mejillas. Era un secreto secreto de Intel que él y aquellos como él, los barcos, eran vistos como menos que humanos debido a lo que tenían en su interior. Verá, durante los primeros días de la guerra, el otro lado tenía la ventaja de sus "dioses" (los veneraban y los trataban con el mayor respeto y honor). Las nueve entidades colosales, conocidos como los demonios de cola por los humanos, protegieron lo sobrenatural mientras los cuidaban debido a los prejuicios similares con los que los humanos los trataron. De vuelta al punto, los demonios de cola finalmente fueron capturados y sellados dentro de los vasos humanos para ser utilizados contra sus propios hermanos.

El plan se fue a la mierda después de algún tiempo, ya que aquellos que eran embarcaciones murieron a causa de la energía mortal que utilizaron los de cola para liberarse o dieron la espalda a los humanos, a pesar de ser usados como armas y tratados como mierda. Nuestro joven era en realidad el tercer recipiente del más grande de los nueve demonios de cola. Su madre y su abuela son las vasijas anteriores antes que él. Se separó de su antiguo hogar con la intención de ser un espíritu libre y no inclinarse ante los caprichos de los políticos y líderes hambrientos de poder. Finalmente, llegó a la cima y se quitó las manos mientras ajustaba su ropa. Llevaba un par de pantalones de carga, botas de montaña, una camisa musculosa junto con un abrigo de cuero y un par de guantes sin dedos.

'¿Estás seguro de que tenemos el lugar correcto, Kurama?' Preguntó a través del enlace mental a su inquilino. La entidad de zorros conocida como el Zorro Demonio de las nueve colas solo gruñó en respuesta cuando vio lo que Naruto estaba viendo.

" **Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. Mientras evité las áreas sagradas debido a que no quería molestar a los cielos, sé que sus antiguos asociados tratarán de usar lo que sea que esté dentro para su ventaja para la guerra en curso". **Kurama respondió que estaba ayudando a Naruto como parte de su trato. El trato era simple, Naruto ayudaría a ocultar / evitar que los humanos usaran los "dones divinos" para eliminar a las razas sobrenaturales y vengar la muerte de sus padres a manos del actual líder del País del Fuego. Kurama obtendría su libertad para ayudar a Naruto a vengar a su familia cuando el joven entendiera la difícil situación de Kurama y la de sus hermanos.

Naruto perdió a sus padres (Minato y Kushina) y a toda la familia (la abuela Mito, sus primos Tayuya, Karin y Honoka y su tío Nagato) debido a que querían una coexistencia pacífica con las otras razas y eran muy influyentes dentro Los dominios humanos. Naruto solo tenía 7 años cuando esto sucedió cuando las fuerzas militantes de Hiruzen Sarutobi y Danzo irrumpieron en su casa, masacraron a su familia y lo acogieron cuando se convirtió en el siguiente barco. Naruto despreciaba a los dos con cada centímetro de su ser desde entonces. Los dos ancianos querían destruir las fuerzas opuestas y los veían como monstruos incapaces de vivir.

Rompiendo su reminiscencia, Naruto dobló el mapa y lo guardó al ver que estaba en el lugar correcto. Entró en la entrada de la caverna grande y miró para ver que el lugar estaba en ruinas, bueno, eso le facilitó el trabajo. Naruto se puso los audífonos y presionó el botón de su reproductor de casetes que tenía en su cinturón, el momento de la celebración del baile. La canción que tocaba era uno de sus favoritos personales, 'Come and Get your Love'. Naruto se puso a tono mientras empezaba a bailar con la música. **(El baile de Star-Lord al principio de la película).**Kurama se rió entre dientes desde su lugar en la mente de Naruto, el rubio / pelirrojo tenía sus peculiaridades y rasgos únicos para él, y esto era solo una cosa más que lo hacía un tipo gracioso. La canción de Naruto finalmente terminó cuando llegó a la cámara central que alberga otro artefacto. Volvió a colocar los auriculares en el cuello y miró su premio. Una piedra o el tamaño de una pelota de playa flotaba en el centro de la habitación en un santuario. Naruto se acercó al objeto y supo lo que había dentro.

Naruto extendió la mano y se agarró a la esfera mientras se reducía al tamaño de una pelota de tenis y buscaba cualquier trampa oculta. Al no encontrar a nadie, sonrió y se dio la vuelta con el premio en la mano, solo para enfrentar a tres mercenarios armados con sus armas apuntando a él mientras se encontraban en la puerta. Naruto maldijo mentalmente al reconocer por qué estaban aquí. Poco después de que se fue (e hizo un enorme desorden de la capital en el proceso), los consejos y el propio líder le dieron una gran recompensa. No ayudó en su caso cuando vio que tenían las pistolas de chakra de última generación (que dispararon una ráfaga de chakra puro que eran letales, ya que el arma se alimentaba del chakra del usuario).

"¡Suéltalo, ahora!" El líder de los tres ladró mientras Naruto lo hacía.

"Genial, no hay problema. No hay problema en absoluto". Naruto dijo mientras dejaba caer la pelota y los dos mercenarios con el líder lo flanqueaban con sus armas aún puestas sobre él. Las manos de Naruto se levantaron en señal de rendición ya que no quería estar en el extremo receptor de las armas, ya tenía cicatrices para probarlo.

"Es difícil encontrarlo, señor Uzumaki. Afortunadamente, el precio que tiene en su cabeza nos fijará durante mucho tiempo". El líder dijo mientras se reía y se giraba para irse con su objetivo. Naruto suspiró aliviado cuando un pequeño disco de metal salió de la parte inferior de su bota y aterrizó entre los chicos detrás de él. No tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, ya que un destello cegador de luz los incineró a ambos. El líder se dio vuelta justo a tiempo cuando Naruto sacó sus pistolas de chakra personalizadas de dentro de su abrigo y las disparó cuando enviaron a su adversario volando mientras disparaba una explosión explosiva en respuesta. Naruto cayó de espaldas cuando el proyectil hizo un agujero hacia afuera en la cámara. Naruto enfundó sus armas, agarró la reliquia para la que estaba allí y activó los impulsores de chakra en la parte inferior de sus botas mientras salía de la habitación. Naruto aterrizó en su espalda varios metros fuera de la cueva en las llanuras detrás de la montaña y se levantó rápidamente mientras corría hacia su paseo. El líder mercenario estaba perseguido con un rugido de ira.

Naruto vio a más mercenarios cerca de su paseo y lanzó una granada de chakra pegajosa **(piense en las granadas de HALO Covenant)**ya que se pegó a la cabeza y los eliminó sin dañar su viaje. Entró y lo activó mientras ocupaba el asiento del artillero y despachó al líder mercenario sin remordimientos mientras reducía al hombre a un desastre sangriento. Naruto regresó al asiento del piloto y se fue mientras su barco navegaba por el cielo. Naruto había robado su transporte desde una instalación gubernamental en la que se encontraba detenido antes de su fuga. Lo que hizo que esta nave fuera especial fue porque era un prototipo de avión VTOL que habían cocinado después de que el País del Fuego invadiera, matara y rescatara la ciudad flotante conocida como la aldea del Cielo bajo el pretexto de que estaban ayudando a lo sobrenatural. El barco tenía el tamaño de una casa pequeña y podía albergar a 10 personas. Claro que la gente intentó robárselo y comprárselo, pero no estaba en venta. Infierno,

Naruto se estaba relajando en su asiento mientras observaba el cielo nocturno. Extrañaba a su familia, ocasionalmente los soñaba mientras dormía y recordaba los momentos más felices antes de que las cosas se fueran a la mierda. Otra cosa que le gustaba de niño, además de explorar, era aprender sobre nuevas especies. Siempre estuvo interesado en lo sobrenatural y no tenía nada en contra de ellos. Recordó a Kurama diciendo que tenía una pequeña raza de seguidores conocidos como el clan Vulpine. La guerra había reducido todas las razas (que se contaban por miles) a varios "clanes" que salpicaban las tierras. La humanidad se hizo más grande cuando expulsó a los 'monstruos' e incluso eliminó un par de carreras hasta la extinción. Personalmente quería que la guerra terminara, ya que no tenía sentido, vio cómo eran, los diversos sobrenaturales. Eran como humanos solo diferentes con apariencias. Lo más importante era que quería poner fin a esta guerra en memoria de su familia, buenas personas abatidas por la codicia y los prejuicios, ya que eran inocentes que también querían una coexistencia pacífica.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Naruto aterrizó su barco en su escondite. Lo escondió dentro del gran depósito en el suelo junto a su lugar y activó el sello que hacía que el lugar pareciera un jardín. Entró en su casa y notó que algo estaba mal. El lugar estaba más desordenado de lo normal y podía decir que alguien se había apresurado para escapar de algo. Naruto sacó una pistola de chakra y siguió el sonido de fuertes golpes provenientes de la parte trasera de la casa. Naruto notó el pequeño rastro de sangre en el piso y varias manchas y huellas sangrientas que estaban en las paredes. Kurama pudo sentir la esencia de una de sus "razas preferidas" y gruñó ligeramente.

" **Estar en guardia, Naruto, parece que quien fue cazado es miembro de mis seguidores, lo que significa que tienen cazadores hábiles después de ellos".**Kurama dijo mientras despreciaba a los humanos que cazaban a su especie por deporte. Naruto solo tomó la información cuando llegó a la escena de varios hombres fuertemente armados que golpeaban un gran recipiente de metal con alegría. Naruto vio la sangre que ensuciaba los bordes de la abertura del contenedor, que estaba cerrado con llave. Lo que encendió a Naruto fue el sonido de los gritos de dolor de las mujeres que venían del recipiente y los pequeños parches de pelaje blanco marfil que sobresalían de los orificios que se introdujeron en la caja. Naruto disparó dos tiros y sopló las cabezas de dos de los hombres mientras los demás se giraban hacia él. Naruto se lanzó hacia adelante cuando Kurama empujó su chakra hacia la extremidad de Naruto cuando un gran grupo de garras perversas y etéreas cayeron sobre otro tipo cuando fue cortado en dos. Naruto rápidamente terminó con el resto de los guardias a excepción de uno y lo sostuvo por la garganta.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en mi casa?" Naruto cuestionó antes de romper la nariz del hombre con un puñetazo. El hombre solo se rió al reconocer a Naruto.

"Bueno, bueno, no pensé que tendría la oportunidad de conocer a la infame 'Blonde Fox'. Simplemente hiciste mi trabajo más fácil, ella acaba de agregar dinero". Dijo el hombre mientras alcanzaba su cuchillo, Naruto chasqueó su cuello antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar. Naruto dejó caer el cadáver y se acercó al contenedor y arrancó la cerradura mientras abría la tapa. Dentro había una mujer joven que era hermosa más allá de las palabras, y actualmente aterrorizada, así como gravemente herida por lo que podía ver en su forma acurrucada. Ella también estaba completamente desnuda también. Notó las heridas que ella había sufrido y la sangre que estaba perdiendo. Ella miró de nuevo a él con una mirada de miedo en sus ojos mientras Naruto la sacaba suavemente del contenedor apretado en el que se escondía y la llevaba al baño de visitas en su casa cuando él la puso en la bañera y abrió el agua. Ella gritó cuando el agua fría comenzó a llenar la bañera y comenzó a sumergir su forma lesionada.

"Lo siento por el agua fría, toma un momento para que el calentador se ponga en marcha". Dijo Naruto mientras tomaba la esponja de baño, la empapaba en el agua y comenzaba a limpiar la sangre. Tomó nota de que ella sufrió quemaduras de bala de chakra y varias otras lesiones que se debieron a huesos rotos y heridas profundas; afortunadamente, no fue violada porque Naruto sabía lo enfermas y depravadas que podían estar.

"¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?" Preguntó Naruto después de limpiar la sangre sobre ella y todo fue dispensado en el agua. Ella permaneció en silencio y todavía estaba asustada, eso era lo que Naruto podía decir cuando él se levantó y vació la tina antes de buscar una toalla. Regresó y le hizo una pregunta a Kurama.

'Oye Kurama, ¿tienes alguna idea de quién es ella? Sé que por el hecho de que ella es alta en la cadena de mando dentro de la raza Vulpine, pero todo lo que sé sobre ese poco de información es solo que el número de colas significa una posición más alta ". Preguntó Naruto mentalmente mientras Kurama gruñía en respuesta.

" **Estoy un poco confundido, recuerdo que el único que estaba en la posición de liderazgo era mi compañero Tamamo, y tenía siete colas la última vez que la vi. Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo contacto. con ellos debido al sellado que hay dentro de tu abuela y tu madre. Tal vez podrías intentar recuperarla de forma segura si todavía están cerca ". **Kurama respondió mientras esperaba que sus parientes favoritos estuvieran a salvo y no extintos. Naruto tomó ese pensamiento en consideración mientras enfocaba parte de su chakra en su mano libre y la miró.

'Hey Kurama, voy a necesitar un chakra ligero si vamos a curar sus heridas sin ninguna anomalía'. Naruto dijo cuando Kurama agregó su chakra puro con el de Naruto mientras la energía azul tomaba un brillo dorado. Esto inmediatamente llamó la atención de la mujer cuando sus ojos dorados se fijaron en la energía y sus orejas se levantaron antes de que se aplanaran contra su cabeza mientras gruñía de ira. Naruto notó que sus ojos cambiaron a rojo rubí y ella se lanzó hacia él con una velocidad sorprendente a pesar de sus heridas. Ella lo sacó de la habitación y se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar cuando aterrizaron. Naruto se sorprendió al principio y luego recordó que ella estaba enojada por una razón. Después de todo, Kurama le dijo que odiaban a los humanos por aislar a sus dioses y usarlos como armas.

"¡Hey! Estoy tratando de ayudarte aquí. Te agradecería que no me quitaras la cabeza por intentar curarte con la ayuda de Kurama". Dijo Naruto al verla reaccionar al escuchar el nombre de Kurama. Su compostura cayó y sus garras se retrajeron en simples uñas. Naruto la llevó a sentarse en el sofá mientras su mano cubierta de chakra le tocaba la frente y el chakra fluía dentro de ella cuando sus heridas comenzaron a curarse a un ritmo constante. Naruto regresó y agarró la toalla cuando la envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo y le dio otra toalla y un peine para hacer sus colas. Ella podía decir que él no era una amenaza para ella y tomó los artículos mientras trabajaba en sus colas mientras Naruto se iba a buscar algo de comida. Regresó después de un corto viaje a la nevera con algunas sobras de la noche anterior y se sentó en su sillón reclinable.

"Ignorando el hecho de que acabas de intentar quitarme la cabeza, tenía curiosidad por saber quién serías y cómo encontraste este lugar exactamente". Preguntó Naruto antes de tomar un bocado de su comida. Todavía estaba jugando el juego silencioso cuando volvió su atención a su cabello de ébano después de terminar con sus nueve colas. Naruto terminó su comida y estaba a mitad de camino a su cocina cuando ella finalmente respondió.

"Ahri" Dijo cuando Naruto se volvió hacia ella con una ceja levantada y se acercó. Él dejó su plato y se puso de rodillas mientras la examinaba, como él tenía marcas de bigotes, pero las de ella eran más gruesas y más cortas que las de él.

"Ahri, un hermoso nombre para una persona hermosa como tú. ¿Puedo conseguirte algo por ahora?" Naruto le preguntó mientras lo miraba con cautela y un atisbo de miedo en sus ojos. Naruto extendió sus manos para mostrar que no iba a lastimarla.

"No voy a lastimarte como hicieron esos tipos. Solo estoy tratando de ayudarte antes de que podamos ver si puedo volver al clan Vulpine de forma segura". Dijo Naruto mientras se quitaba el abrigo y los guantes por si acaso. Ahri estuvo tenso por unos momentos antes de relajarse y recostarse en el sofá.

"C ... algo de comida estaría bien ..." dijo en voz baja mientras lo miraba. Ya era una noticia común que desde la guerra y cómo las cosas han ido mal para lo sobrenatural, han estado evitando el contacto con los humanos. Todas sus experiencias con humanos solo estuvieron llenas de violencia, ya que ella ha matado a grupos de caza que protegen al clan. Así que era razonable que no supiera cómo reaccionar cuando un humano (Naruto en este caso) en realidad la estaba ayudando y no estaba tratando de matarla. Naruto sonrió cuando se levantó para ir a buscar algo para ella, ella se tomó el tiempo sola y miró a su alrededor. Mientras que los diversos clanes se escondían de los humanos y formaban sus propias comunidades para los gustos tradicionales **(piense en la era feudal de Japón, la Europa victoriana, etc., el estilo de la arquitectura y el diseño).**Nunca han tenido contacto con la tecnología humana desarrollada y poseída, además de las herramientas de guerra que usaron en ellos. Así que fue interesante y confuso al mismo tiempo para ella ver qué eran algunas de estas cosas en la casa de Naruto. Esta fue la escena en la que Naruto entró cuando Ahri estaba examinando las cosas en su casa con la curiosidad de un niño. Los ojos de Naruto vagaron sobre su forma desnuda (mientras dejaba las toallas en el sofá) y no pudieron evitar apreciar la asombrosa belleza que tenía ante él. Los modelos de un cuerpo y las mujeres a su alrededor irían felizmente a una ola de exterminio de senos grandes, llenos y asombrosos cubiertos con pezones turgentes. Tonificada, cintura delgada y acoplada con caderas anchas y perfectas para los niños. Un culo en forma de corazón y un par de piernas delgadas que continuaban. Ella era una imagen de perfección. o una obra de arte, como diría su extraño dios-padre, sus colas, orejas, bigotes y ojos dorados con pupilas de hendidura suave solo contribuyeron a su belleza. Naruto se calmó rápidamente y se aclaró la garganta cuando Ahri se volvió hacia él y percibió el olor de la deliciosa comida que preparó. Puso el plato en la mesa junto con un par de palillos y un poco de té mientras ella tomaba la comida como un hombre hambriento en un buffet.

Naruto se reclinó en su silla reclinable y sacó la reliquia que había recuperado anteriormente de esas ruinas en la montaña. Con la ayuda de Kurama, deshizo el rompecabezas cuando la esfera de piedra se deshizo para revelar una olla de barro en miniatura que Kurama reconoció.

" **Ese es el Bote de Sellado, su uso principal es sellar grandes amenazas de difícil de matar. Sabiendo cómo funciona la política y la avaricia humana en el País del Fuego, intentarán usarlo para capturar y torturar a los demás". **Kurama dijo mientras Naruto lo examinaba. Era un artículo pequeño del tamaño de una pelota de golf con un corcho sobre la abertura.

—Bien, mejor estar a salvo que lamentarlo. Naruto, sin embargo, antes de enfocar la mezcla de su chakra y el de Kurama en su mano mientras aplastaba el objeto en su mano. Ahri se volvió hacia el ruido y vio a Naruto dejar caer los restos aplastados de la reliquia en un pequeño cubo de basura. Ella no pensó nada de eso y volvió a la deliciosa comida que tenía su paladar en el cielo.

"¡Es tan bueno!" Ahri chilló de felicidad ya que nunca antes había tenido algo tan delicioso. Estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba comiendo cuando Naruto se rió de su reacción. Ella terminó su comida y le dio las gracias antes de continuar su "recorrido" por su lugar. Naruto la siguió por si acaso comenzaba una conversación.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es que terminaste siendo perseguido por esos cazadores?" Preguntó Naruto mientras Ahri estudiaba una vieja foto de Naruto y su familia.

"¿Quienes son?" Ahri preguntó, mientras su pregunta parecía volar sobre su cabeza. Naruto tomó suavemente el marco de la foto de sus manos y miró a su familia con una sonrisa triste.

"Mi familia ..." dijo Naruto después de un momento de silencio antes de volver a colocar la foto cuando Ahri se dio cuenta de que estaba trayendo malos recuerdos y se disculpó rápidamente. Naruto desestimó la disculpa y le dijo que no se preocupara por eso y le volvió a preguntar.

"Oh, eso ... Bueno, estaba saliendo por algunos suministros en los bosques vecinos que rodean nuestra casa, no me di cuenta de que estaba caminando en una trampa y pronto me encontré rodeado. Maté a unos pocos y logré herir a los demás, "Me lastimé mucho en el proceso y huí en busca de seguridad. No pude comprometer mi hogar y elegí una dirección aleatoria. He estado corriendo desde el amanecer". Ahri explicó mientras miraba hacia abajo en depresión, sus amigos deben creer que está muerta o peor.

"Y terminaste encontrando mi lugar. Hiciste un poco el desorden, pero puedo limpiarlo y ayudarte a volver a casa". Dijo Naruto mientras tranquilizaba a Ahri cuando ella salió de su depresión y lo abrazó de alegría.

"¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!" Ahri repitió mientras sus colas también lo envolvían. Naruto se tambaleó un poco, ya que demostró ser mucho más fuerte de lo que su forma mostraba. Naruto sintió su cuerpo delicioso presionado contra el de él y no pudo evitar comenzar a pensar pensamientos eróticos sobre ella. Qué, él era un hombre de sangre caliente y ella era una hermosa mujer muerta. Ahri se echó hacia atrás mientras lo soltaba y sonrió.

"Estoy en deuda con usted, señor ...?" Ahri comenzó como todavía no había conocido al joven que la salvó.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Dijo que mientras se presentaba, Ahri adoptó una actitud de pensamiento por un momento mientras el nombre le sonaba familiar y chasqueaba los dedos.

"¡Escuché de ti! ¡Eres el infame 'Rubio Zorro', quien causó enormes cantidades de daño y caos en la ciudad capital del País del Fuego durante tu rebelión!" Ahri dijo en tono alegre. Esto tenía a Naruto desconcertado mientras levantaba una ceja.

"No pensé que tendría un fan". Naruto respondió que Ahri estaba feliz de descubrir que había conocido al joven.

"Tonterías, desde que escapaste y te rebelaste. Las historias se han difundido y muchas de las otras razas están inspiradas en tus acciones contra los humanos. Algunos dicen que te fuiste porque querías estar al lado de nosotros. Otros dicen que algo sucedió que causó Te rebelas ... "dijo Ahri y se detuvo cuando Naruto le puso un dedo en los labios y respondió.

"Digamos que lo tuvieron por venir por un tiempo, es sorprendente escuchar que soy visto como una inspiración para otros. Siguiendo, creo que deberíamos ayudarte a volver a casa, estoy seguro de que tus amigos están preocupados acerca de ti." Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía y Ahri asintió, ella comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal cuando Naruto la agarró del brazo.

"Probablemente deberíamos comprar algo de ropa para ti primero". Naruto dijo que Ahri estaba confundido con el concepto de ropa, pero lo escuchó mientras iban a su armario a buscar ropa que ella pudiera usar por el momento.

(Fuera de)

Naruto salió con Ahri siguiéndolo. Naruto se puso el abrigo y los guantes de nuevo cuando Ahri llevaba un par de pantalones y una camisa holgada. Entran en la nave de Naruto cuando él se fue con Ahri guiándolo a la aldea Vulpine.

(Un poco más tarde en su destino)

El dúo escondió el barco cerca, por si acaso, mientras caminaban hacia las puertas. Naruto podía decir que estaba siendo observado a cada paso del camino ya que Ahri no estaba notando esto en absoluto. Se acercaron a las puertas cuando Ahri golpeó un pequeño patrón en él. Un momento después, un pequeño deslizador se abrió con un guardia mirando desde el otro lado, primero en sospecha y luego en sorpresa al ver quién era. El deslizador se cerró y las enormes puertas se quejaron cuando se abrieron. Naruto se sorprendió al descubrir que incluso los guardias también estaban desnudos. Levantó sus manos en señal de rendición cuando todas sus armas le apuntaron. El guardia principal (asumió que se debía a la cantidad de colas) habló mientras miraba a Ahri.

"Señora Ahri, ¿por qué trajo esto, inmundicia, con usted de vuelta a nuestra casa?" El jefe de guardia cuestionó con hostilidad en su tono. Ahri simplemente intervino y apartó la hoja presionada contra la garganta de Naruto.

"Él está conmigo, Kimiko. Si no fuera por él salvándome, no estaría aquí". Ahri dijo que los guardias dudaban en dejar a Naruto libre.

"Mira, sé que hemos tenido nuestros encuentros con humanos y que todos han sido malos. Pero Naruto es diferente, no solo que es amigo de lord Kurama, quien está sellado en él". Ahri dijo cuando hizo que una de sus colas levantara la parte inferior de su camisa para mostrar el sello en su ombligo. Esto tuvo la reacción opuesta ya que las armas ahora lo presionaban lo suficientemente cerca como para estar extrayendo sangre.

"No estoy ayudando aquí, Ahri." Naruto murmuró cuando los guardias ahora estaban furiosos por esta información.

"Abajo, quiero hablar con este hombre". Dijo una voz con autoridad. Todos se volvieron / miraron para ver a una mujer que podría ser considerada una diosa. Tenía un cuerpo que rivalizaba con el pelo rubio rubio y el de Ahri con sus nueve colas. También tenía marcas de color carmesí que se originaron en su esternón y sobre su forma que se parecía a las vides (o algo similar), y también tenía los ojos verdes en comparación con el ámbar dorado de Ahri.

"¡Mamá!" Ahri dijo con alegría mientras abrazaba a la zorra anciana.

"¿Mamá / **mami?",** Naruto y Kurama pensaron / dijeron de manera sincronizada. Tamamo le devolvió el abrazo y le sonrió a su hija.

"Qué maravilloso es ver que estás vivo y bien, hija mía, infiero que este hombre fue tu salvador". Tamamo preguntó cuando Ahri asintió y respondió.

"Sí, y también es el infame Blonde Fox del que todos han estado hablando". Ahri dijo con una sonrisa mientras Tamamo enarcaba una ceja, divertido.

"¿En serio? Bueno, esto requiere una reunión y una fiesta". Tamamo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a Naruto.

"Suena bien, pero ¿para qué? Reconozco que esto es bueno para la hospitalidad, pero no estoy seguro de que sea bienvenido, especialmente con mi ... condición". Naruto dijo mientras se imaginaba que Tamamo sabía de su estado como un barco.

"Tonterías, estoy seguro de que a mi esposo Kurama le encantaría saber cómo ha crecido su hija". Tamamo dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre los hombros de Ahri. Esta información sorprendió a Kurama, ya que no se dio cuenta de que tenía un hijo.

'Kurama, ¿tuviste esposa e hijo?' Naruto le preguntó a su inquilino. Kurama superó su sorpresa y respondió.

" **No tendría sentido, Tamamo no estaba embarazada la última vez que la vi, antes de ser capturada y sellada". **Kurama dijo mientras recordaba ese día.

"Supongo que Kurama está confundido acerca de esto?" Tamamo dijo mientras sonreía.

"Sí, está confundido acerca de esto". Naruto respondió.

"Estoy seguro de que lo está, descubrí que la noche siguiente, después de que lo tomaron, estaba embarazada". Tamamo dijo mientras se reía detrás de su abanico.

"Vamos, estoy seguro de que podemos hablar más sobre una buena comida". Tamamo dijo cuando ella comenzó a caminar en el pueblo con Ahri a su lado. Naruto lo siguió con los guardias a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hiciera nada precipitado.

(Un poco más tarde en las habitaciones privadas de Tamamo)

"Este es un buen lugar que ustedes y su clan han construido para ustedes mismos, rey de extraños al descubrir que todos van desnudos, pero supongo que eso viene con ser una raza de mujeres". Naruto dijo: Ahri se había quitado la ropa que Naruto le había prestado y había vuelto a estar desnuda.

"Dígame, señor Uzumaki. ¿Cuál es la relación entre usted y mi esposo?" Tamamo dijo mientras se servía una taza de té. Junto a ella, Ahri estaba comiendo sus platos favoritos. Naruto tragó la comida que tenía en la boca antes de responder.

"Bueno, al principio estábamos mal y nos negamos a cooperar, pero al final nos llevamos bien y forjamos un acuerdo que nos beneficiaría a los dos". Dijo Naruto mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida. Esto captó el interés de Tamamo y Ahri cuando Tamamo respondió.

"¿Y cuál sería este trato entre ustedes dos?" preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

"Simple, él me ayuda a asegurar que los 'tesoros sagrados' no puedan ser utilizados por los poderosos pinchazos que quieren eliminar lo sobrenatural y asegurarme de derribar al actual líder del País del Fuego, a cambio, le doy la libertad de hacerlo. como le plazca. No me importa si termino muriendo por el proceso porque para entonces habré logrado mis objetivos ". Dijo Naruto, sin darse cuenta de la mirada triste que Ahri tenía de él, admitiendo que moriría después del trato. Tamamo levantó una ceja confundido mientras se preguntaba por qué Naruto estaba haciendo lo que él estaba haciendo y sin importarle su propia muerte.

"Si puedo preguntar, ¿por qué serías tan cruel como para desperdiciar tu vida una vez que logres tus objetivos, y cuál es tu razón para perseguir al país Líder de Fuego?" Preguntó Tamamo. Naruto se quedó en silencio por un rato antes de responder.

"Él mató a mi familia y me obligó a ser su arma personal porque no le gustaba el hecho de que mi familia estuviera en el proceso de crear un tratado de paz que beneficiara tanto a los humanos como a los sobrenaturales". Dijo Naruto.

"Mamono". Tamomo dijo que Naruto estaba confundido.

"Mamono. Ese sería el nombre oficial que se refiere a todos nosotros. Los líderes de cada raza; los vampiros, los orcos, los dragones, etc., todos se unieron para formar nuestra alianza colectiva contra la opresión humana. un término reservado para las razas femeninas, los hombres no tuvieron reparos en ello. Preferiríamos ser conocidos por nuestro título colectivo oficial en lugar de 'lo sobrenatural' o 'monstruos' ". Tamomo aclaró mientras terminaba sus platos y añadía más de las bandejas para servir.

"Oh, está bien. Volviendo al punto principal. La razón por la que persigo a Hiruzen Sarutobi es porque me lo quitó todo junto con su amigo Danzo. Logré matar a Danzo durante mi escape hace un tiempo, pero Hiruzen todavía está en El liderazgo del País del Fuego junto con una máquina de guerra masiva. Kurama y yo también estamos eliminando los 'regalos sagrados' de la imagen, ya que sabemos que Hiruzen intentará poner sus manos sobre ellos para su propio uso ". Dijo Naruto mientras continuaba comiendo. Tamamo tomó la respuesta de Naruto en consideración y pensó en las otras razas que también deseaban poner fin a la guerra en curso.

"Hmm, puedo tener una manera de ayudarte en tu búsqueda. Llamaré a una reunión del gran consejo para discutir qué se puede hacer. Te sorprendería saber cuántos quieren que termine esta guerra, tanto mamono como humanos. Tomará aproximadamente una semana para que el gran consejo se reúna para una reunión. Mientras tanto, usted puede sentirse como en su casa aquí o regresar a su casa si lo desea. Mi hija podría darle una visita, ya que le enviaré un mensaje a los otros líderes para informarles de la reunión. Diviértase, Sr. Uzumaki, puedo decir que mi hija lo encuentra único ". Tamamo dijo mientras terminaba su comida y salía de la habitación cuando sus sirvientes comenzaron a recoger los platos mientras Ahri sacaba a Naruto de la habitación para la gira. Naruto simplemente cedió ya que la hija de Kurama estaba emocionada por su nuevo amigo.

Durante la semana, Ahri y Naruto formaron una estrecha amistad, ya que Ahri visitaría a Naruto cuando él estaba en su casa en busca de los Tesoros Sagrados. Ella también lo ayudó cuando él estaba buscando dichos tesoros. Naruto se había acostumbrado a su desnudez y ella, de vez en cuando, usaba ropa única que ella misma diseñó a medida que se acostumbraba al concepto de ropa. Naruto, siendo el tonto y simpático que era de vez en cuando, en ocasiones molestaba a Kurama por acercarse a su hija y ser su futuro yerno. Por supuesto, Kurama amenazó con destruir a Naruto si terminaba golpeando con Ahri, pero Naruto sabía que Kurama solo quería lo que era mejor y sabía que Naruto nunca dañaría a alguien como Ahri, especialmente porque es una amiga cercana (casi su única amiga). amigo alrededor además de Kurama).

En otras buenas noticias, Tamamo lo había llamado para decirle que todos los demás mamonos estaban de acuerdo en poner fin a esta guerra sin sentido e incluso tenían el apoyo de algunos de los principales países en los que habitaban los humanos (los que no lo hicieron). se les dijo que se fueran a la mierda). No hace falta decir que las cosas parecían estar a su favor. Todo estaba siendo movilizado y listo para atacar, ya que la Capital del Fuego era el objetivo principal. Hablando de nuestro favorito Uzumaki ...

(Debajo de la ciudad en las alcantarillas)

Naruto se abrió paso a través de las grandes tuberías debajo de la bulliciosa ciudad. Mamono y las fuerzas humanas se habían colocado para recibir la señal (que era Naruto haciendo un agujero en la 'estatua de honor' de la ciudad), pero Naruto tenía una mejor idea. Llegó a las puertas que conducían directamente debajo del Palacio de Bomberos y deshizo las muchas cerraduras mientras salía de las puertas. Podía escuchar el parloteo de los políticos codiciosos y los funcionarios corruptos del gobierno, Naruto solo sonrió mientras levantaba su camisa y comenzaba a deshacer el sello que mantenía a Kurama en él.

" **Espera, Naruto, ¿qué estás haciendo? Morirás antes de que tengas la oportunidad de matar a Sarutobi". **Kurama dijo que esto no era parte de su trato todavía.

'Está bien, Kurama, solo estoy modificando la última parte de nuestro trato. Además, tienes una esposa y un hijo esperándote una vez que todo esto haya terminado. Naruto respondió mientras se deshacía el sello y el poder de Kurama se estaba acumulando. Finalmente, toda la energía salió y se condensó para formar a Kurama en toda su bestia mientras Naruto estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas respirando pesadamente. Kurama ya sabía que su presencia y poder estaban activando las alarmas mientras los humanos de arriba luchaban por reaccionar.

" **¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?" **Kurama preguntó porque sabía que Naruto era un suicida que creía que no le quedaba nada desde que le quitaron a su familia. Lo que Naruto no se dio cuenta fue que Ahri en realidad desarrolló un sentimiento por él durante la semana en que se conocieron. Kurama también vio a Naruto como un pseudo hijo y se aseguraría de que Naruto sobreviviera a esto. El gran zorro envió algo de su chakra ligero a Naruto para darle el impulso que necesitaba antes de hablar.

" **No te mueras por mí, Naruto. Hay razones por las que no debes tirar tu vida". **Kurama dijo antes de lanzarse a través del techo / piso del palacio y comenzó a abrir un camino de destrucción a su paso. Los mamono y sus aliados humanos tomaron esto como una señal e inmediatamente comenzaron su asalto cuando comenzó el asedio de la Capital del Fuego. Mientras las fuerzas armadas dentro de la ciudad luchaban por obtener una defensa adecuada contra el ataque. Naruto logró ponerse de pie y se dirigió al palacio mientras buscaba su objetivo.

(Fuera de)

"¡Qué demonios es esto!" Un soldado shinobi gritó antes de ser decapitado por un orco con una espada. La Capital del Fuego fue tomada por sorpresa cuando creían que estaban ganando esta guerra, pero estaban equivocados. En su pequeña veranda en el Palacio del Fuego, Hiruzen miraba incrédulo lo que estaba viendo. No era así como había imaginado que iban las cosas, se suponía que había sido el líder de las naciones y que se suponía que los "monstruos" habían sido eliminados por completo. Todos sus planes y metas estaban en el desagüe, ¿qué salió mal? Se aseguró de que cualquier oposición fuera aplastada (por lo que mataron a la familia de Naruto porque querían una coexistencia pacífica con el mamono). Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una risita.

"Pareces estar molesto, ¿pensaste que llegarías lejos?" Dijo Naruto mientras estaba sentado en un sofá mientras sonreía a Hiruzen.

"¡Tú!" Hiruzen gruñó de ira al ver su "herramienta desleal". Naruto solo se burló saludando mientras se levantaba e hizo un gesto hacia el asalto.

"¿Por qué la cara de pucheros, te diste cuenta de que tu conquista para 'reinar suprema' volvería para morderte el culo? Piensa en esto como en un reembolso por toda la mierda que tiraste". Dijo Naruto mientras Hiruzen estaba echando humo por ahora.

"Debí haberte matado junto con tu familia". El viejo líder gruñó.

"Bueno, es algo bueno que se deslizó en tu vieja mente, porque tengo que hacer esto". Naruto dijo mientras sacaba un saco sangriento de arpillera de su abrigo y lo abría mientras tiraba la cabeza cortada de Asuma Sarutobi al suelo. Hiruzen se quedó helado por la sorpresa de que su hijo fue asesinado por Naruto. Naruto solo aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzar un pequeño dardo lleno de un líquido azul que se pegó en el cuello de Sarutobi y le inyectaron el contenido. Hiruzen se tambaleó hacia atrás y comenzó a estremecerse cuando sintió que algo se comía su núcleo de chakra y logró pronunciar una frase.

"¿Qué me inyectaste?" exigió mientras Naruto aplaudía lentamente sus manos.

"Nada especial, solo un suero que destruye tus núcleos de chakra y te deja a un débil anciano que solo puede huir tambaleándose como una perra". Naruto comentó mientras Hiruzen ahora estaba tropezando y pidiendo ayuda a sus guardias. Naruto solo siguió al anciano mientras trataba de escapar de su muerte inminente. Naruto se aseguró de que se tratara con cualquier oposición, ya que se aseguraría de que Sarutobi se arrepintiera de haberlo convertido en un "arma". Lo arrinconó en una habitación y lanzó una hoja que cortó el tendón de la pierna izquierda del anciano. Hiruzen cayó como un saco de papas y luchó por alcanzar un arma cuando Naruto le lanzó un agujero en la mano.

"No puedo dejarte ir por eso, tengo algunas cosas guardadas para ti". Dijo Naruto mientras pateaba a Hiruzen sobre su espalda y atravesaba varios sellos de mano.

"¡Haz tu peor esfuerzo! ¡Me he enfrentado mucho peor que a un mocoso como tú!" Hiruzen gruñó con desprecio, no le mostraría debilidad a Naruto. Naruto solo sonrió y se arrodilló mientras su índice derecho y su dedo medio estaban brillando. Naruto solo colocó sus dedos extendidos sobre la frente de Hiruzen y respondió.

"Entonces no te importará este pequeño jutsu que amartillé, por cortesía de la ayuda de Kurama. No te mataré, pero desearás que estuvieras muerto mientras sufres por esto". Naruto dijo cuando la técnica comenzó y la cara de Sarutobi se aflojó cuando sus ojos se nublaron. Naruto se puso de pie y salió de la habitación cuando Hiruzen comenzó a llorar en agonía por el tormento mental y psicológico que estaba recibiendo. Caminó de regreso a la galería y saltó sobre la barandilla cuando su barco navegó y él entró. Las fuerzas restantes de la Capital del Fuego se trataron rápidamente cuando la ciudad "majestuosa y poderosa" cayó en la embestida.

(Semanas después)

Naruto se estaba relajando en su casa, viendo algunos deportes. Acaba de enterarse del tratado de paz oficial que se creó entre los mamono y los humanos, incluso se tituló el tratado de Uzumaki en honor a la familia de Naruto (los mencionó cuando habló con el consejo de mamono). En otras buenas noticias, Hiruzen fue colocado en una celda en lo más profundo de la prisión más cruel en el país del fuego, ya que viviría allí por el resto de sus días, y aún sufría la técnica que Naruto le había colocado. Esto a su vez había levantado su recompensa y Naruto ya no estaba siendo cazado. Fue entonces cuando Ahri entró por la ventana.

"Hola Naruto, ¿listo para nuestra cita?" Preguntó ya que tenía una caja única en sus brazos. Eso fue otra cosa que ocurrió poco después de la caída del Capitolio del Fuego, Ahri lo había rastreado hasta su casa y le confesó que ella había desarrollado sentimientos románticos hacia él. Naruto no sabía cómo responder cuando Ahri explicó rápidamente cómo había ganado dichos sentimientos por él y abrazó su forma inmóvil. Si bien Naruto nunca permitió que nadie se acercara a su corazón después de perder a su familia, Ahri logró abrirse paso cuando los dos se convirtieron en una pareja a la que Kurama y Tamamo dieron sus bendiciones. De vuelta al presente.

"Sí, elegí una buena moderación que creo que amarás". Dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba. Llevaba una camisa de vestir y pantalones vaqueros con un par de convers. Ahri asintió mientras iba al baño para ponerse el atuendo. Mientras ella usaba ropa para ocasiones, todavía prefería estar desnuda. Después de un corto período de tiempo, salió vestida con un atuendo único que fue hecho a medida solo para ella **(su atuendo por defecto en el juego)** . Ahri dio una vuelta rápida y preguntó.

"¿Pues, qué piensas?" preguntó ella con una sonrisa. Naruto solo dio dos pulgares arriba y respondió.

"Te ves impresionante. ¿Listo para ir?" Preguntó Naruto mientras extendía un brazo, Ahri envolvió el suyo y ambos se fueron de la casa.

(Mientras tanto, con Kurama y Tamamo)

"Huelo a los nietos pronto, ¿no crees que serían padres perfectos?" Tamamo preguntó mientras miraba a Kurama, que tenía una forma "humana" (que se parecía a un Naruto más viejo y robusto con el pelo rojo y las características del zorro). El hombre de nueve colas simplemente resopló con diversión cuando vio a Naruto contarle a Ahri sobre algunos de sus viajes.

"Mejor que lo mantenga en sus pantalones, lo perseguiré si él la desvía". Kurama dijo cuando sus instintos paternos estaban saliendo. Después de que terminó el asedio, Kurama se había reconciliado con su esposa y su hija, Tamamo se aseguró de que él estuviera cerca para ella y pasara muchas noches "hablando" con él. Ahri estaba confundido sobre cómo actuar con su padre desaparecido, pero rápidamente creció hasta su presencia en su vida.

"No me importaría si tuvieran hijos, nietos para mí que me echen a perder". Tamamo dijo mientras guardaba la esfera de cristal que había recogido en la oficina de Hiruzen después del sitio y arrastró a Kurama por sus colas a su habitación.

"Ahora, Ahri mencionó que quería tener un hermanito o hermana algún día, así que vamos a trabajar, querida".

(De vuelta con Naruto y Ahri)

Ambos estaban comiendo y pasándola bien mientras compartían historias. Ahri tuvo una idea que leyó en un par de libros antes y levantó su pie debajo de la mesa mientras comenzaba a frotarse ligeramente entre las piernas de Naruto con su pie. Esto, por supuesto, hizo que Naruto se ahogara un poco con su bebida antes de recuperar el aliento y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. Ahri solo sonrió inocentemente mientras continuaba sus acciones, incluso se quitó el zapato y continuó. Eventualmente terminaron su comida cuando Ahri volvió a poner su programa y se fueron a casa. Desconocido para Naruto, Ahri tenía un plan formándose en su cabeza.

(De vuelta a casa)

Naruto abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar primero cuando Ahri puso en marcha su plan y lo agarró de su camisa. Naruto se sorprendió cuando ella cerró la puerta, lo presionó contra ella y comenzó a besarlo pesadamente. Ella rasgó su camisa con un tirón mientras sus manos vagaban sobre su torso musculoso. Naruto logró empujar a Ahri hacia atrás mientras su mano estaba sobre sus hombros.

"¿Qué provocó esto?" preguntó cuando Ahri le dirigió una mirada de deseo.

"Eres una buena persona, Naruto. Me encantaría pasar mi vida contigo y ser más que un gran amigo. También leí un par de esos libros de color naranja y pensé que replicar lo que había en ellos ayudaría". Ahri dijo con un ligero rubor que estaba en sus mejillas. Naruto solo le dio una cálida sonrisa y agarró el amuleto / cordón en la parte superior de su atuendo y tiró hacia abajo mientras su parte superior se agrupaba alrededor de su cintura y sus grandes pechos se liberaron. Las orejas de Ahri se alzaron con su rubor cada vez más oscuro cuando Naruto comenzó a besarla y su mano comenzó a jugar con sus pechos. Ahri le quitó la camisa a Naruto cuando sus manos reanudaron sus acciones. Ella mordió y dejó marcas de chupetón en su cuello. Saltó y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras Naruto los movía hacia el sofá. La mano de Ahri se sacó el atuendo que estaba alrededor de su cintura y se quitó los zapatos y las polainas, dejando a su desnuda a salvo de una tanga negra con un pequeño lazo rojo en la parte delantera. A Ahri le gustó la mirada que Naruto tenía cuando notó su tanga y le lamió la mejilla.

"Recibí algunos consejos de mamá y también esos libros tuyos. Ahora, déjame intentar algo". Ahri dijo mientras se movía hacia sus rodillas frente al sofá. Ella le desabrochó los pantalones y los bajó junto con sus boxers para revelar su pene rígido. Ya que Ahri era nueva en todo esto, estaba nerviosa, pero ella apartó el nerviosismo dentro de ella y se inclinó hacia delante mientras le daba una lamida experimental. Esto provocó un leve gemido de Naruto mientras Ahri continuaba, volviéndose más avanzado en el proceso. Finalmente se atrevió y tomó la cabeza de su polla en su boca y continuó bañando el órgano con la lengua. Naruto estaba gimiendo en este punto mientras alentaba a Ahri. Luego se movió hacia abajo para engullir su polla en su boca, solo logrando que la mitad del gran falo entrara cuando golpeaba la parte posterior de su garganta. Ahri comenzó a mover la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras miraba a Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados y un ligero rubor en su rostro. Naruto encontró esto irresistible cuando la vio soplarlo.

"Por primera vez, estás haciendo un gran trabajo". Naruto comentó mientras estaba disfrutando del placer. Ahri tarareaba de felicidad cuando quería probar otra cosa que leía en esos libros. Ella colocó sus manos sobre sus muslos y relajó su reflejo nauseoso mientras tomaba más de él. Su reflejo nauseoso se encendió cuando su polla ahora estaba entrando en su garganta, pero no dejó que eso la detuviera, ya que finalmente tuvo su nariz presionada contra su pelvis mientras su pene estaba en su garganta. Ahri regresó al punto medio y volvió a la base, esta vez a un ritmo más rápido. Naruto se quedó sin aliento cuando Ahri estaba tratando de que se corriera, y ella estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo. La lengua de Ahri lamió un poco de pre-semen mientras su lengua trabajaba en su polla y se detuvo, ella se sacó el órgano de la boca y probó el pre-cum.

"Interesante, es un poco salado, pero también fuerte como una naranja". Ahri murmuró. Antes de que Naruto pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería, Ahri había reanudado los golpes y las gargantas con entusiasmo, los sonidos que hacía solo lo hacían más erótico para Naruto. Para su crédito, Naruto logró durar un par de minutos antes de que su liberación fuera inminente.

"Cumming!" Naruto anunció cuando Ahri levantó una mano y acarició sus bolas por si acaso. Sintió que el primer disparo bajaba por su garganta y comenzó a tragar cuando llegó el semen. Ahri se retiró mientras trabajaba en consumir su semilla, lo que encontró a su gusto. Naruto vio como Ahri se estaba tragando su semilla mientras ella lentamente extraía su polla de su boca, dejándola libre con un 'pop' húmedo. Ella lamió su cabeza de gallo cuando el resto de su eyaculación se filtró y le dio una mirada descarada.

"Wow, sabes cómo condimentar las cosas". Naruto comentó mientras Ahri se sonrojaba ante el cumplido. Cierto que ella obtuvo 'conocimiento' de esas novelas eróticas, esta fue su primera experiencia real, y lo hizo de manera increíble en las palabras de Naruto. Ella chilló ligeramente cuando Naruto la levantó y cambió de lugar con ella. Naruto se quitó la ropa y los zapatos inferiores mientras estaba completamente desnudo. Se puso de rodillas y sonrió cuando Ahri se sonrojó.

"¿Q-qué estás haciendo?" preguntó mientras no leía esta parte en los libros (no se dio cuenta de que los libros estaban dirigidos a hombres que creían que solo deberían recibir placer). Naruto solo se rió, se quitó la tanga y comentó.

"Es una cosa muy mala para la noble hija de Lord Kurama y Lady Tamomo, e incluso tiene una pequeña reverencia como regalo. Es hora de jugar con mi nuevo regalo". Naruto dijo con alegría antes de lanzarse y comenzar a comer a Ahri. Ahri no estaba preparada para el repentino aumento de placer mientras casi gritaba de sorpresa. Una mano fue a la parte superior del sofá mientras la otra se acurrucó en el cabello de Naruto. Ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero se sentía increíble. Estaba gimiendo y jadeando cuando Naruto estaba trabajando su lengua dentro de ella. Sus manos la agarraron de los muslos cuando ella se retorció y la mantuvo en su lugar mientras Ahri lo sentía volverse loco, lo que le causó espasmos y elevó / giró las caderas. Ella dejó escapar un grito cuando una de sus colas fue acariciada por Naruto. Sin saberlo, ella solo le dio a Naruto los medios para su caída.

"E-espera, mis colas son sensibles". Ahri dijo mientras se sonrojaba mucho y su cuerpo brillaba con una ligera cantidad de sudor. Naruto solo sonrió y respondió.

"No te preocupes, solo estoy aumentando tu placer. Ahora, cum para mí Ahri". Dijo Naruto mientras volvía a comerla y su mano izquierda estaba acariciando sus nueve colas. Desde que Ahri era virgen, no duró mucho y se agitaba en el éxtasis mientras su orgasmo golpeaba como un maremoto. Naruto se aferró a sus caderas mientras bebía sus fluidos sexuales mientras se esparcían. Ahri se estaba volviendo loca cuando experimentó su primer orgasmo y giró sus caderas mientras prolongaba su liberación. Eventualmente, se apagó cuando ella se recostó en el sofá. Naruto se movió de nuevo cuando limpió sus jugos de su cara y sonrió a la forma jadeante de Ahri.

"Ahora que los dos nos probamos el uno al otro. Vamos al evento principal". Dijo mientras Ahri le devolvía la sonrisa. Naruto se sentó en el sofá y Ahri se sentó a horcajadas sobre su forma. Ella se agachó y extendió sus labios vaginales mientras Naruto guiaba su polla hacia ella. Tocaban los sexos y gemían ligeramente. Ahri bajó cuando Naruto entró en ella.

"Es tan grande ..." murmuró Ahri al sentir a Naruto estirándola. Finalmente tuvieron sus caderas enrojecidas una contra la otra. Como Ahri lo sintió profundamente dentro de ella. Levantó las caderas y las bajó cuando se estaba acostumbrando a la sensación. Naruto la ayudó mientras trabajaban un ritmo constante. Ahri se mordió el labio mientras disfrutaba de lo que estaba haciendo con su amiga, no, su amante. Las manos de Naruto fueron a sus caderas mientras él lentamente iba más rápido y jugaba con sus pechos. Ahri abrazó a Naruto con ella mientras sus manos atravesaban su cabello y ella lo alentaba. Le encantaba la sensación de que él le hiciera el amor y quería estar siempre allí para él. Ahri fue a un ritmo más rápido mientras agarraba la cabeza de Naruto y lo movía para mirarla mientras reclamaba sus labios. Hicieron una gran diferencia cuando sus sexos se enfrentaron en un frenesí de pasiones y lujuria cruda.

"Te amo." Ahri dijo mientras se separaba de sus pesados besos. Naruto sonrió cuando la besó de nuevo y respondió.

"Yo también te amo." Naruto respondió al sentir que sus extremos se acercaban. Naruto se acercó con su mano derecha y comenzó a empujar su puerta trasera con un dedo. Ahri se sorprendió de su audacia y se relajó cuando ella le permitió a Naruto insertar dos dedos en su trasero mientras trabajaba al ritmo de sus caderas. Las paredes vaginales de Ahri se tensaron cuando reaccionó a la estimulación adicional y pronto ambos sintieron que sus orgasmos se afianzaban.

Ambos anunciaron sus orgasmos cuando Naruto sintió que se apretaba su polla con sus fluidos sexuales cubriendo su polla y su pelvis, Ahri sintió que él comenzaba a disparar su semilla en su núcleo. Concentró un poco de su magia en sus manos y le masajeó los testículos mientras liberaba más esperma en ella. Naruto se vengó atacando su clítoris. Ambos redujeron la velocidad hasta que sus orgasmos llegaron a su fin y Ahri se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Naruto.

"Eso fue * jadeo * increíble". Ahri dijo mientras miraba a Naruto y lo besaba. Naruto le devolvió el beso mientras apretaba su culo con sus manos.

"Por primera vez, digo que lo hicimos muy bien". Dijo Naruto mientras Ahri se reía ligeramente. Ella se inclinó e inclinó la cabeza de Naruto mientras mordía la unión entre su cuello y hombro mientras sus caninos se hundían en él. Ella vertió algo de su magia en la mordedura cuando la marca de una cabeza de zorro rodeada de llamas azules apareció en su omóplato. Lo soltó y lamió la ligera cantidad de sangre mientras inspeccionaba su trabajo.

"¿Qué pasa con la mordida?" Preguntó Naruto mientras flexionaba su hombro. Ahri sonrió mientras le daba a Naruto un beso en la mejilla.

"Oh, esa es mi manera de decir que soy tuyo y tú eres mío. Piensa en ello como un vínculo que nos une". Ahri dijo cuando Naruto levantó una ceja y luego se encogió de hombros. No es como si esta marca lo mordiera en el culo más tarde. Ahri lo besó en los labios mientras frotaba su coño en su polla (que él sacó después de sus orgasmos), extendiendo sus fluidos combinados que salían de ella sobre su ingle.

"Tenía curiosidad por poder ir más? Sé que no te cansas fácilmente con tu 'resistencia legendaria' y todavía estoy ansioso por ver qué más puedo aprender de esos libros". Ahri dijo mientras una sonrisa traviesa adornaba su rostro. Naruto solo sonrió en respuesta cuando su mano se extendió y le acarició la cola, haciendo que ella dejara escapar un leve gemido de emoción.

"Bueno, entonces, vamos a llevar esto a mi cama. Quiero ver si puedes seguir mi ritmo, querida". Naruto dijo mientras llevaba su estilo nupcial a su habitación, Ahri apoyó la cabeza sobre su corazón y suspiró de satisfacción mientras ella escuchaba su corazón. Los dos no harían nada más por un tiempo, ya que estaban ocupados saciando sus deseos sexuales.

(9 meses despues)

"¡Voy a follarte para matarte, NARUTO!" Kurama rugió furioso cuando la Bestia de las nueve colas, en su forma de monstruo, perseguía a Naruto a través de la tierra. El mismo Naruto estaba arrastrando el trasero y maldiciendo mentalmente por dejar que Kurama viera la marca de Ahri que le había puesto. Mientras tanto, de vuelta con Ahri y Tamamo que miraban la escena con diversión, al menos Tamamo lo estaba.

"¿Va a estar bien?" Preguntó Ahri mientras se preocupaba por Naruto. Ella sabía que su padre podía ser demasiado protector a veces, pero él debería estar feliz por ella y por Naruto, considerando el bulto en sus brazos.

"Estoy seguro de que Kurama lo perdonará, después de que termine de abofetear a Naruto para que lo coma". Tamamo dijo mientras ella acunaba su bulto. Resulta que Tamamo y Kurama le dieron a Ahri una hermana pequeña casi al mismo tiempo que se convirtieron en abuelos. El bulto de Ahri sostenía a un bebé con una cola de zorro y orejas pequeñas que sobresalían de su pelo rojo rojizo, este era Shippo. La hermana recién nacida de Ahri era una niña rubia llamada Ran.

"Vamos, Ahri. Estoy seguro de que ambos estarán hambrientos una vez que terminen. También tengo ideas para expandir a la familia y tú y Naruto estarán muy ocupados pronto". Dijo Tamamo mientras Ahri seguía a su madre de vuelta a la mansión. Tenía que admitir que la idea de tener más hijos la hacía más feliz, pero no quería que Naruto se convirtiera en el juguete para masticar de su padre.

"Mantenerte TODAVIA PEQUEÑA MIERDA!" Kurama gritó en la distancia mientras una montaña se reducía a mítines mientras Naruto evitaba la muerte una vez más.

* * *

**Capítulo completado, perdón por la espera chicos. De todos modos, como dije en la nota inicial, tomaré un descanso de esto para trabajar en mis otras dos historias, pero bueno. Si quieren contribuir, pueden escribir sus propios escenarios y enviarlos a través de un PM, daré crédito por su trabajo en el capítulo / escenario. Tengo algunas ideas de desafío que pondré en mi perfil una vez que aparezca en 'Foxy Lovers'. Todos ellos son cruces de Naruto, envíame un PM si estás interesado en probar los desafíos. Deje un comentario sobre lo que pensó y / o un PM si tiene preguntas. También, por favor revisa mis otras historias y los desafíos que tengo. Hasta entonces, mantente helado.**

**Hell is Fun21 está saliendo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicos, disculpe la larga espera, pero este fue un escenario en el que recientemente pensé. Pero, todavía tengo esto puesto en el backburner para trabajar en mis otras dos historias. De todos modos, ¿quién más está deprimido ahora que Naruto terminó, yo sí? Entonces, otra vez, lo único que me alegró fue que Naruto lograra su sueño de convertirse en Hokage (las guerras de las llamas me alejaron de los emparejamientos de cañones, aparte de mi interés en los emparejamientos cruzados).Obtuve esta idea ya que RIOT hizo algunos cambios importantes en su juego (que mencioné / expliqué en el capítulo anterior AU (Nota del autor), y mi propio giro en el final de Naruto (que es diferente para el propio Naruto). empezar.**

**Comienzo de la historia.**

* * *

"Te voy a extrañar, me mantendré en contacto con todos ustedes". Ahri dijo mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga Sona. A partir de ayer por la tarde, el Instituto de la Guerra había decidido, por razones desconocidas para los campeones, cerrar su "negocio", ya que los campeones debían valerse por sí mismos. Todos los invocadores también desaparecieron cuando los campeones empacaron todas sus cosas y limpiaron la casa.

Actualmente, todos los campeones se habían reunido en un grupo de masas para despedirse e ir por caminos separados. Ahri tenía un par de casos, una bolsa de viaje y una maleta con todas sus cosas (fueron modificadas con runas / sellos).

"Cuídate, Ahri." Leona dijo que mientras abrazaba a su amiga, todo el grupo se había separado después de que todos se despidieran y volvieran a sus hogares por caminos separados. Ahri saludó a sus amigos mientras caminaba en una dirección, con la esperanza de sacar algo de su vida.

"Tal vez debería visitar a mi viejo amigo, quiero ver su reacción cuando se entere del pequeño kit que se encargó hace tantos años". Ahri dijo mientras se decidía y se dirigía a los muelles del este para dar un paseo en bote.

(En las Naciones Elementales, que se encuentra al extremo este de Valoran)

Naruto bostezó mientras se despertaba. El joven de 18 años salió de su cama e hizo su ritual matutino. Al contrario de lo que la mayoría pensaba de él, y para su gran sorpresa, después de que la guerra terminó y todos fueron liberados, Naruto había renunciado a las Fuerzas Shinobi y se había mudado al país de Whirlpool. Naruto nunca podría verse a sí mismo en una relación romántica con Hinata porque la cuidaba como un hermano que una hermana. Ella aceptó esto y él la llevó a Kiba (que era una copia al carbón de él solo con una apariencia diferente, esencialmente). Se las arregló para recuperar su brazo, aunque el proceso fue una gran perra de picazón, ya que tomó tiempo para volver a crecer (como la forma en que un lagarto volvería a hacer crecer su cola).

De vuelta al punto principal, Naruto había limpiado las ruinas y había enterrado a los muertos respetuosamente. Luego comenzó a instalar la isla como un pequeño hogar, lugar de vacaciones con la ayuda de sus viejos amigos Tazuna e Inari. Todo tomó algún tiempo, pero funcionó cuando la isla, que se denominó 'Neo-Whirlpool', se convirtió en un éxito entre las industrias del entretenimiento y los medios de comunicación.

De regreso a nuestro hijo principal, Naruto vivía en una casa agradable que Tazuna y su compañía le han dado gratis desde que era su cliente favorito. De todos modos, Naruto se miró en el espejo mientras terminaba. El joven hombre Uzumaki había crecido hasta 6 pies de altura. Su cuerpo estaba bien musculoso y en forma. Flexionó su brazo derecho y su mano por costumbre ya que volvió a crecer gracias a sus genes Uzumaki y algo de Light Chakra. Tenía varias cicatrices en el cuerpo y un par de tatuajes. Naruto salió del baño mientras se ponía una camisa, se hacía el desayuno y comprobaba si había algo en la televisión. Cambió a un espectáculo deportivo y se sentó en su silla reclinable mientras comía.

Ha sido un año completo desde el final de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi. Las aldeas estaban ahora más cerca que nunca y todos regresaban a sus vidas diarias. Otra cosa de interés era que Kurama y las otras Bestias de Cola habían desaparecido, por falta de un mejor término. Naruto no tenía idea de lo que les había pasado, pero se sentía como si se hubieran trasladado a un lugar mejor antes de que llegara otro imbécil como Madara. Si bien esto hizo que Naruto se deprimiera como una mierda, se limpió, ya que Kurama probablemente le daría mierda por ser un bebé gigante.

"Es hora de ver lo que está en la agenda de hoy". Dijo Naruto mientras guardaba su plato y se ponía los zapatos antes de salir de su casa.

"Con suerte, algo bueno aparecerá, ya que toda esta paz para todos no se perfila realmente como me dijeron". Naruto pensó para sí mismo cuando decidió renunciar a abandonar toda la mierda de la 'paz eterna' que Jiraiya y Hiruzen habían condicionado en su cabeza cuando era más joven. Naruto apartó ese pensamiento cuando comenzó a correr por la mañana alrededor de la isla.

(En el pueblo de la hoja)

"Todavía no puedo creer que haya pasado un año completo desde que terminó la guerra". Ino dijo que ella y el resto de la Konoha 12 estaban en un restaurante. Los únicos que faltaban eran Neji (él muerto), Sasuke (búsqueda de alma / expiación por los crímenes), y Naruto (quería pasar un tiempo solo).

"Lo sé, ¿verdad? Todavía se siente vacío que Naruto se haya ido". Chouji comentó mientras comía algo de comida. El grupo no pudo dejar de estar de acuerdo, ya que la resignación y reubicación de Naruto los sorprendió muchísimo.

"Sí, lo último que supe es que quería vivir una vida pacífica. Ha, ¿está tranquilo y en paz?" Kiba bromeó cuando Hinata sonrió, ya que no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo.

"En cualquier caso, sería bueno volver a verlo". Sakura dijo mientras extrañaba el bobo. El grupo continuó su conversación mientras sus vidas continuaban.

(De vuelta con Naruto)

El rubio había terminado su carrera con los otros ejercicios para mantener su cuerpo en forma y decidió visitar a Killer Bee ya que la hermana de otra madre estaba teniendo éxito en su carrera. Demonios, incluso consiguió que Naruto probara la industria musical. Además de su sorpresa, tenía un talento oculto para la música. Con algunos de los fondos que sus padres dejaron para él, y su propia cantidad personal (decidió tomar los libros de Jiraiya y mejorarlos), Naruto había traído sus propias cosas y construido su propio estudio en una habitación de su casa y Varios instrumentos que van desde guitarras hasta teclados. Concedido, Naruto dudó al principio, pero pronto se metió y debutó en su primer álbum.**(Naruto puede alterar su voz con chakra para muchos propósitos, y no se adhiere a un solo género, y sí, su música es Avenged Sevenfold (uno de los muchos tipos de música que él hace)** . Gaara también se detuvo y ayudó como la espalda. voz y guitarrista. Eso y los clones de la sombra fueron útiles (les hace cambiar de apariencia). Volver a la historia.

(En la isla tortuga)

"Hey hermano." Dijo Naruto mientras golpeaba los puños con Bee.

"Me preguntaba si ibas a visitar." KB dijo mientras sacaba dos tazas de sake y les servía un sake especial. Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo y tomaba la taza.

"Gracias." Dijo antes de tragarlo de un trago.

"No hay problema, entonces, ¿cómo te va la vida?" Bee preguntó mientras Naruto se encogía de hombros.

"No mucho, actualmente estoy trabajando en mi segundo álbum y también me estoy extendiendo a un género diferente. Tengo un par de ideas si quieres asociarte". Dijo Naruto mientras Killer Bee le daba una palmadita en el hombro.

"Pero eso quita toda la diversión de la competencia, hermano". dijo mientras Naruto sonreía, ya que él y Killer Bee tenían una especie de rivalidad para ver quién podía superar al otro con su música.

"Haz lo que quieras, ¿cómo están Mabui y el bebé?" Preguntó Naruto. **(En este escenario, Mabui se salvó de la muerte).**

"Lo está haciendo bien, aunque los cambios de humor son un dolor. ¡Demonios, el bebé incluso está rompiendo su propia caja de ritmos!" Killer Bee se rió mientras Naruto también lo hacía.

"¿Habitación para uno más?" Preguntó una voz mientras se giraban para ver a Gaara subir.

"Oye, lo lograste, hermano!" Killer Bee se echó a reír y Gaara sonrió.

"No me perdería nuestra pequeña reunión". Gaara dijo cuando se sentó y le dieron otra taza de sake.

"¿Quién está a cargo en tu casa esta vez?" Preguntó Naruto mientras palmeaba el hombro de su amiga.

"Temari está presionando el fuerte, pensé que la recuperaría por robarme el último trozo de mi postre que Sari y Matsuri hicieron para mí". Dijo que, como sabía, hoy era un día ocupado en la oficina, ya que se estaba planeando el gran festival que rinde homenaje a la victoria en la guerra. Naruto y Bee se echaron a reír al saber que Gaara apreciaba los postres de Sari y Matsuri que hacían para él (los dos habían llegado a un acuerdo para compartirlo).

"Todavía recuerdo esa vez que perdiste tu virginidad y nos metimos en una canción". Naruto comentó ya que los tres no pudieron evitar reír.

"Es más sorprendente descubrir que la canción alcanzó el número 1 en la tabla de la mejor canción del mes durante varios meses". Gaara mencionó. Los tres simplemente se relajaron cuando compartieron historias de sus vidas actuales y lo que estaba sucediendo. Finalmente, terminaron su reunión y se separaron de su secreto apretón de manos.

(De vuelta en su casa durante la noche)

Naruto entró en su casa y se quitó los zapatos mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá. Si bien no se lo mostró a todos y lo mantuvo oculto bajo las otras emociones. Naruto se sentía solo, no todo el "Yo no tengo a nadie en el mundo", pero quería que alguien lo amara y lo amara de vuelta. Estaba enfermo de amor, por así decirlo. Naruto intentó irse a dormir para pasar el tiempo, pero eso no funcionó porque estaba lloviendo afuera.

"A la mierda. No sirve para andar deprimido". Naruto murmuró para sí mismo mientras encendía un fuego en la chimenea. Sacó galletas Graham, malvaviscos y barras de chocolate para hacer algunas s'mores. Fue entonces cuando escuchó un golpe en su puerta.

"Ya voy ..." dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba de su lugar en la alfombra y abría la puerta revelando a Ahri. Naruto estaba confundido y sorprendido por esta belleza ante él. Ahri se rió ligeramente ante su aturdida mirada y respondió.

"Hola, Naruto". Ella dijo mientras le sonreía cálidamente. La mente de Naruto estaba en el lento proceso de reinicio del sistema (como el acceso telefónico de mierda). Tomó todos los detalles de esta diosa de una mujer parada en el umbral de su puerta mientras su mente estaba haciendo lo suyo. La ropa que definía su cuerpo y era elegante al mismo tiempo y se sumaba a su atractivo sexual **(el traje de 'A New Dawn')**. Piel impecable que era una forma cremosa pálida y de reloj de arena perfecta para arrancar. Cuervo de pelo negro y brillante hecho en una intrincada trenza que bajaba hasta su trasero. Él también la notó más ... características únicas. Nueve colas de color blanco marfil y divinas formadas en el pequeño agujero de su atuendo, justo por encima de su trasero, saliendo de su coxis. Se veían tan suaves y cómodos para descansar. En su cabeza y fuera de su cabello había dos orejas de zorro gemelas con pelaje blanco. Sus ojos eran de un color ámbar dorado con pupilas hendidas que parecían brillar con malicia y tentación y se realzaban con su delineador rojo y su sombra de ojos. En sus mejillas había tres marcas con forma de bigotes, más cortas y más definidas (más gruesas) que las suyas. Sus labios carnosos, que tenían un lápiz labial rojo rubí, articulaban algo con su voz melodiosa saliendo.

"Naruto, tierra para Naruto ..." dijo Ahri mientras agitaba su mano sobre su cara, oh cielos, ella lo perdió. Afortunadamente ella sabía cómo resolver esto.

* sniff-sniff * "¿Eso es ramen?" Preguntó Naruto mientras volvía a sus sentidos. Ahri se limitó a sonreír y ayudar a sacar lo que había traído.

"Es tu favorito, Miso con ingredientes extra y un acompañamiento de filete de cerdo asado". Ella dijo mientras se reía por dentro ante su mirada hambrienta.

"Puedes tenerlo si me dejas entrar, estoy todo mojado". Dijo que cuando Naruto parpadeó e hizo lo que cualquier caballero haría por una dama bajo la lluvia.

"Por supuesto, entra, entra". dijo mientras se movía hacia un lado. Ahri le dio las gracias y entró cuando Naruto cerró la puerta. Ahri puso sus cosas a un lado y se acercó al fuego para calentarse.

"Has crecido ..." dijo Ahri mientras se giraba para mirar a Naruto, quien estaba cavando en su comida.

"Hmm?" Naruto gruñó cuando tenía un puñado de fideos colgando a medio camino de su boca. Ahri solo se rió de esto.

"Todavía inocente e infantil como recuerdo". Ahri dijo cuando comenzó a quitarse la ropa empapada. Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron cuando él rápidamente se dio la vuelta para darle privacidad. Ahri solo tenía una forma de sonrisa mientras pensaba.

"Y también tímido alrededor de las mujeres todavía ..." Ahri simplemente caminó hacia la espalda de Naruto sin hacer ningún ruido mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, su cuerpo desnudo voluptuoso presionaba contra el suyo, un marcado contraste entre su cálida y su frio

"No seas tímido, Naruto. Me has visto desnuda antes". Dijo Ahri mientras trazaba una de sus uñas pintadas de azul sobre sus marcas de bigotes, mientras que Naruto estaba teniendo una pequeña crisis interna.

'¡Maldito sea Naruto! ¡Consigue tu mierda juntos! Has superado este obstáculo antes, deberías sentirte cómodo al ver a una chica desnuda, ¡has tenido relaciones sexuales varias veces con varias mujeres también! su mente estaba actualmente experimentando una batalla de personalidad, ya que a veces aún conservaba su inocencia infantil, pero también crecía de muchas maneras. Fue entonces cuando hizo clic en su cerebro. Esta hermosa mujer, a quien nunca conoció, lo conocía, aparentemente también a nivel personal.

"Espera, ¿te conozco, señora?" Preguntó Naruto mientras la miraba.

"¿No me recuerdas, Naruto? Estoy herido, nos hicimos amigos después de que me salvaste de convertirme en un trofeo de cazador furtivo". Dijo Ahri mientras los engranajes en la cabeza de Naruto comenzaban a girar. Recordó algo en ese sentido cuando estaba con Jiraiya en la última etapa del viaje de entrenamiento (que era realmente una tontería), cómo se encontró con un pequeño zorro atrapado en una trampa y la persona dispuesta a matarlo. Entró y pateó el trasero de los chicos hasta que se desmayó, y el chico Uzumaki rescató y alimentó al zorro para que recuperara su salud. También recordó los ojos ámbar dorados que ella (que descubrió más tarde) tenía y el pelaje blanco marfil con un diamante negro en la cabeza.

"Ahri?" Preguntó Naruto mientras juntaba las piezas.

"¡Me recuerdas!" Ahri se alegró alegremente mientras lo abrazaba (Naruto ya se había girado para mirarla). Naruto no entendió nada ya que no sabía cómo el pequeño zorro que salvó hace un tiempo había crecido hasta que esta impresionante mujer lo abrazó, no iba a llamarla algo degradante por sus apéndices adicionales. Naruto luego se separó de su abrazo cuando sus manos estaban sobre sus hombros y la examinó con sorpresa, tratando de no importarle el hecho de que estaba desnuda, excepto por una tanga negra con un pequeño lazo rojo en la parte delantera.

"Wha-How- estoy perdido?" Naruto comenzó cuando estaba tratando de resolver este problema.

"Siempre el rubio despistado que recuerdo, explicaré por qué me veo muy diferente, solo déjame caer en algo agradable". Ahri ronroneó mientras se acercaba a su maleta, sacó una bata de seda y se la puso mientras enfatizaba su increíble cuerpo. Ahri solo sonrió mientras Naruto todavía estaba estupefacto y confundido.

"Ejem." Ahri dijo mientras llamaba su atención.

"Lo siento, que estabas diciendo?" Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba al lado de su chimenea con los ingredientes s'mores a su lado. Ahri se sentó a su lado cuando comenzó a hacer los s'mores y comenzó su historia después de que Naruto la había enviado a Ionia, a través de un jutsu de teletransportación, para mantenerla a salvo de los cazadores furtivos (esto fue un accidente de su parte cuando en realidad estaba tratando de envíala al reino de los sapos para mantenerla a salvo. Explicó cómo logró su forma actual, las cosas que hizo, uniéndose a la Liga para encontrar un camino alternativo hacia su objetivo, los amigos que hizo y finalmente su viaje aquí cuando el Instituto cerró.

"Wow, esa es una historia increíble". Naruto dijo que no le importó el hecho de que ella haya matado por sus deseos egoístas, ya que ha hecho algunas ... cosas cuestionables a lo largo de su carrera como Ninja.

"Entonces, ¿cómo ha sido la vida para ti, Naruto? ¿Algo interesante?" Preguntó Ahri mientras comenzaba a comer su bocadillo.

"Bueno ..." comenzó Naruto mientras explicaba lo que había sucedido desde la última vez que la había visto, luchando contra los Akatsuki, la guerra, la batalla contra Kaguya y las consecuencias cuando partía para una nueva vida.

"Te hiciste un nombre, estoy impresionado". Ahri dijo, interiormente, estaba aplaudiendo cuando supo que Naruto era un rudo, y un talentoso músico de los carteles que promocionaban su música que vio antes cuando entró en la isla. Ambos comieron sus bocadillos mientras intercambiaban historias sobre lo que ambos hacían en sus vidas. Finalmente llegó a la medianoche cuando Ahri decidió llamarlo una noche.

* bostezo * "Si no te importa, estoy agotado después de un día de viaje". Ahri dijo mientras se levantaba.

"Déjame mostrarte donde estaba la habitación de invitados". Naruto respondió mientras recogía sus cosas y caminaba hacia dicho cuarto.

"Y también un caballero, nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Naruto". Ahri pensó mientras lo seguía. Recordó cómo se sentía su cuerpo musculoso cuando lo abrazó, dioses que tenía ganas de llevarlo allí, especialmente por cómo sentía su "tercera pierna" debajo de sus pantalones vaqueros. Apartó esos pensamientos cuando entró en su habitación designada en el segundo piso.

"Aquí estamos, si necesitas algo, solo avísame, mi habitación está al final del pasillo". Dijo Naruto mientras colocaba el equipaje en el suelo y se dirigía a la cama.

"Buenas noches, Ahri. Nos vemos mañana". Naruto dijo antes de irse cuando Ahri comenzó a desempacar y poner sus cosas. Terminó y se acostó en su cama mientras se quedaba dormida.

"Es maravilloso verte de nuevo, Naruto". Ella murmuró antes de sucumbir a dormir.

(La mañana siguiente)

Naruto se despertó lentamente mientras se frotaba los ojos. Se movió para salir de su cama cuando descubrió que no podía.

"Raro ..." murmuró Naruto mientras parpadeaba un par de veces mientras su visión se aclaraba. Fue entonces cuando notó que las colas blancas de marfil cubrían su forma (estaba durmiendo de lado). También notó que un par de brazos delgados estaban envueltos alrededor de su torso debajo de él, un cálido aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca y una forma femenina presionada contra su espalda. Naruto entonces recordó lo que pasó anoche. Naruto luego realizó un sustituto con una almohada para el cuerpo que tenía y se volvió para ver que Ahri se había colado en su habitación durante la noche y en su cama.

"Supongo que debería hacer algo de desayuno ahora". Naruto dijo mientras iba a hacer eso. Era un tanto extraño para él tener visitas, especialmente viejos amigos, ya que se había acostumbrado a vivir solo de nuevo. Entró en la cocina y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes para el desayuno.

(Con Ahri)

La Nine-Tailed Fox estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, sus pesadillas de las que mató por su sueño (las tenía cuando empezó a sentir arrepentimiento por lo que estaba haciendo, son ocasionales) no se levantaron como solían hacerlo cuando se escabullía En la cama de Naruto y se quedó dormido. No podía identificarlo, pero estar cerca de Naruto la hacía sentir mejor que nunca, y además podía decir que irradiaba un aura cálida y suave. Ella se acurrucó más en él cuando se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

'Espera un segundo, ¿cuándo se ablandó?' pensó cuando sus ojos se abrieron y descubrió que estaba abrazando una almohada corporal en lugar de él. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor, y al ver que él no estaba allí, salió de la cama y estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando olió la comida.

'Debe estar haciendo el desayuno'. Pensó mientras iba al baño de invitados e hizo la rutina de la mañana antes de bajar las escaleras. Vio que Naruto había preparado una comida increíble que parecía sacada de un anuncio para una cena.

"Esto luce delicioso." Ella dijo que Naruto sonrió mientras él sentaba ambos platos y se sentaba.

"Gracias, no sabía si serías quisquilloso con lo que comer, así que hice lo que pensé que te gustaría". Dijo que cuando Ahri se sentó y recogió sus utensilios.

"No soy exigente cuando se trata de ti, Naruto". Ahri dijo mientras sonreía. Comieron su desayuno y hablaron de varias cosas menores. Finalmente terminaron y Ahri se puso ropa casual (una blusa y pantalones ajustados con un par de sandalias). Naruto solo llevaba una camisa con un diseño y jeans y un par de zapatos.

"¿Te gustaría hacer un recorrido por la isla?" Preguntó Naruto mientras adivinaba que Ahri nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver alrededor de la isla debido a la tormenta y su reunión.

"Eso suena maravilloso, tenía curiosidad por saber cómo hiciste tu vida aquí". Ahri dijo que quería saber más sobre su rubia favorita. Los dos dejaron la casa mientras Naruto cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos.

"Tengo curiosidad, Naruto, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión acerca de tus sueños? Recordé que querías ser el líder de tu pueblo natal?" Preguntó Ahri mientras los dos caminaban hacia la ciudad principal (él vive a una corta distancia en el distrito residencial), Naruto pensó un poco antes de responder.

"Supongo que se podría decir que tuve una epifanía, entonces decidí vivir mi vida sin ser una cabeza decorativa por una creencia diferente. Básicamente, estoy viviendo como quiero, aunque estoy solo de nuevo". Dijo Naruto mientras fruncía el ceño ligeramente al ser tan fácilmente manipulado por Hiruzen para ser leal a la Hoja y luchar por una posición que no era tan buena como parecía. Ahri tuvo sus propios pensamientos al escuchar su respuesta.

'Hmm, parece que él ya comenzó a vivir como él quiere, pero todavía desea compañía, o tal vez algo más?' pensó que el estado de ánimo de Naruto dio un giro de 180 y él volvió a ser feliz. Llevó a Ahri a todas las vistas, lugares y lugares de Neo-Whirlpool y le hizo probar muestras de diferentes comidas y juegos. El último lugar al que la llevó Naruto fue a su casa privada en la playa, que estaba en un acantilado con vista al océano y la costa del continente.

"Y aquí está mi lugar favorito además de mi estudio. ¿Qué piensas?" Preguntó Naruto mientras se sentaba en el porche trasero (su patio trasero es esencialmente el mar). Ahri observó el impresionante sitio ya que no podía evitar envidiar a Naruto por tener este estilo de vida de ensueño. Se formó una idea en su cabeza y le preguntó.

"Oye, ¿qué es eso de allá?" Preguntó Ahri mientras señalaba en el mar, usando sus poderes de ilusión para hacer parecer que había algo en el agua.

"Hmm?" Naruto gruñó mientras se levantaba y miró para ver dónde señalaba Ahri.

"Por allí, apenas puedes verlo". Dijo Ahri mientras le indicaba a Naruto que se acercara al borde con ella.

"No estoy viendo nada, Ahri". Dijo Naruto mientras miraba para ver si había algo allí. Ahri se movió un poco hacia atrás y habló.

"Apenas está en tus ojos. No te lo puedes perder". Dijo mientras Naruto se acercaba al borde.

"No tengo nada, ¿¡LA MIERDA !?" Naruto gritó cuando Ahri lo empujó por el acantilado, y como ella era más fuerte que la mayoría de los humanos, logró empujarlo más lejos ya que él evitaría las rocas justo debajo del fondo del acantilado. Ahri miró con humor como Naruto estaba agitándose en el aire mientras caía a las aguas de abajo. Lo que ella no esperaba era que él disparara una cadena de chakra de su palma que se enredaba alrededor de su cintura y le ataba los brazos cuando fue arrastrada por su súper fuerza a las aguas con él mientras ambos caían con un chapoteo.

Un poco más tarde, tanto Ahri como Naruto salieron jadeando por aire mientras Ahri salpicaba a Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"De alguna manera sabía que estabas esperando eso". Dijo mientras Naruto solo mostraba una sonrisa dentuda.

"Se necesita un bromista para saber uno". Dijo mientras Ahri se rió de su respuesta. Naruto entonces salió del agua cuando se paró en él y le tendió una mano a Ahri.

"¿Necesito un aventón?" preguntó cuando Ahri aceptó su ayuda, ella se sorprendió gratamente cuando la sacó del agua y la llevó a su casa de novias mientras volaba de regreso a su casa en la playa. Naruto la dejó en el porche y sacó algunas toallas. Le entregó a Ahri a la mayoría para obtener tanto su cuerpo como sus colas cuando se quitó la camisa y comenzó a secarse. Ahri no pudo evitar admirar el torso cincelado de Naruto mientras se secaba. Ella también notó varias cicatrices débiles y un par de tatuajes también. Se secó y usó parte de su fuego de zorro para secar su ropa sin tener que quitarla. Naruto ya se había encargado de su ropa mientras se ponía la camisa de nuevo.

"Supongo que eso es todo lo que te he mostrado para Neo-Whirlpool. ¿Qué piensas?" Preguntó Naruto mientras Ahri contestaba.

"Es muy bonito, un poco diferente a Ionia, pero puedo acostumbrarme a esto". Ella dijo que Naruto la ayudó a levantarse.

"Si crees que eso es bueno, entonces deberías echar un vistazo a algunos de los eventos que se llevan a cabo por aquí. Van desde fiestas de cocina, festivales, fiestas y conciertos". Naruto dijo cuando la última parte llamó su atención.

"¿Y cómo se realizan estos conciertos?" Ahri preguntó cuando quería saber más, cuando todavía estaba en el Instituto de la Guerra, había trabajado con su amiga Sona en su carrera musical. Concedido que solo logró producir un álbum, fue un gran éxito allí con Pentakill.

"Bueno, hay muchos aspirantes a artistas y personas que desean hacerse un nombre en la industria musical. Así que realizamos audiciones para ver cómo se prueban, no eran como los Jueces Musicales en el continente (parodia de American Idol), ayuda a animar a aquellos que quieren hacer algo de sus sueños. Además, también está la Cúpula del Trueno donde las grandes estrellas se enfrentan cara a cara para tener la oportunidad de ser el número uno ". Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía ante eso. Hizo un recuento personal de lo maravillosos que fueron esos eventos. Demonios, ganó dos de esos trofeos de Thunder-dome a la mejor música (el Thunder-dome es 4 veces al año). Pero se echaría atrás si sintiera que su competidor merecía la recompensa más que él. Era un deporte justo, demonios, incluso tenía una base de fans que amaba su música y también firmaba autógrafos durante los eventos.

"Suena divertido, ¿espacio para uno más?" Ahri preguntó que quería ver si su música era bien recibida, como si estuviera en Valoran.

"Claro, a diferencia de en el continente, no juzgamos a las personas que quieren ganarse la vida en función de sus diferentes apariencias. La mayoría de nosotros también sentimos curiosidad por el Valoran, que aquí se conoce como el territorio inexplorado. Don "No pregunte por qué, no lo mencioné, los Daiymos y los Señores Feudales lo hicieron ya que todavía andan por ahí con sus asnos en el culo. Koyuki es el único que está fuera de todos ellos". Naruto dijo cuando Ahri asintió, de vuelta en Valoran, todos pensaban en las Naciones Elementales como una serie de naciones remotas.

"Ya veo. Bueno, entonces creo que puedo ser considerado un embajador ya que puedo ponerme en contacto con mis amigos en casa y ayudar con ambos extremos". Ahri dijo que Naruto lo pensó y asintió.

"Supongo que tienes razón en eso, demonios podría terminar con estos estúpidos rumores sobre que Valoran es una tierra de nadie". Naruto dijo que ambos acordaron que sus respectivos hogares trataran de unirse en una coexistencia amistosa.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Preguntó Naruto ya que eran alrededor de las 2:00 cuando terminó la gira con Ahri. Ahri estaba a punto de responder cuando sintió que su estómago gruñía.

"Lo tomo como un si." Naruto comentó mientras Ahri tenía la decencia de sonrojarse.

"Vamos, conozco un buen restaurante". Dijo mientras la agarraba de la muñeca y se teletransportaba a dicho restaurante.

(La cáscara dorada)

"Esto es bonito." Ahri dijo que mientras los dos disfrutaban de los aperitivos que pedían, pieles de patata y cóctel de camarones.

"Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos para comer. Sin embargo, esto no puede superar mi comida favorita de todos los tiempos, Ramen". Dijo Naruto mientras Ahri se rió de eso.

"Yo tampoco lo dudaría, ya que es bastante bueno si lo digo yo mismo". La zorra dijo mientras sorbía su bebida.

"¡Hurra! ¡Otro seguidor de mi equipo!" Naruto bromeó cuando Ahri se echó a reír. Sus comidas llegaron cuando los dos empezaron a comer y repasar lo que hacen en su tiempo libre, que es cuando un grupo de fanáticos ha venido a ver a Naruto. Naruto los saludó alegremente, firmó algunos autógrafos y tomó fotos mientras todos tenían su turno. Ahri observó con humor como ella había pasado por lo mismo antes. Pero, por alguna razón, tuvo este sentimiento de enojo cuando vio que las fanáticas se ponían muy sensibles con su humano favorito. Esto causó que ella parpadee sorprendida, ¿se estaba poniendo celosa porque estas chicas se estaban acercando a Naruto? Alejó el pensamiento y volvió a su comida cuando Naruto se sentó y los fanáticos se fueron.

"Wow, no sabía que eras tan popular, Naruto". Ahri dijo mientras Naruto se encogía de hombros.

"Para ser honesto, me sorprendí cuando me convertí en un éxito de la noche a la mañana. Al principio no sabía cómo responder desde ... ya sabes. Pero al final me acostumbré". Naruto dijo mientras comía su comida.

"Parece que a alguien le gusta lo que está haciendo". Ahri bromeó mientras Naruto sonreía.

"Sí, rápidamente descubrí que la música me ayuda a sobrellevar la situación, también tengo otras aficiones también". Naruto comentó ya que esto llamó su atención.

"¿Qué tipo de pasatiempos?" Ahri preguntó como quería saber más.

"No mucho, tomé los libros de mi padre que me dejó desde que falleció". Naruto dijo que no sabía cómo reaccionaría Ahri si le contara la naturaleza exacta de dichos libros, por lo que solo guardó silencio sobre ese detalle.

"Suena interesante, los revisaré cuando tenga la oportunidad". Ahri dijo que los dos terminaron su comida y él pagó la cuenta. Regresaron a su casa para relajarse.

"Bueno, esta es mi vida. Estaré en el estudio si me necesitas para algo o si tienes alguna pregunta. Tómate un descanso y diviértete, Ahri". Naruto dijo alegremente mientras iba a hacer lo suyo. Ahri pensó para sí misma mientras estaba allí en la sala de estar.

'Hmm, ¿por qué me puse celoso cuando esas chicas estaban abrazando y besando a Naruto? Quiero decir, es mi primer amigo y me salvó de la muerte ese día. Ella reflexionó antes de decidir averiguarlo más tarde mientras se dirigía al estudio.

"Ahora, ¿dónde están esos libros suyos?" Ahri se preguntó a sí misma como quería saber si Naruto era un buen escritor. Ella rápidamente encontró los libros que él escribió e inspeccionó la portada del primero.

"Come-Come Paradise; el viaje del exilio. Hmm, suena como algo que Riven leería". Ahri comentó mientras se sentaba en la silla detrás del escritorio y abría la primera página. Se encontró cautivada rápidamente en la historia sobre el soldado que desobedeció las órdenes directas de salvar a sus compañeros, solo para ser despojado de todo y obligado a exiliarse en su casa. Ahri descubrió que la historia también tenía temas para adultos, imágenes MUY descriptivas para estas secciones.

'N-Naruto escribió esto?' Ahri pensó que cuando se sintió calentarse, abrió unos botones de su blusa para refrescarse pero fue en vano, ya que tenía pensamientos vívidos de la acción en el libro. Todavía se sentía excitada continuamente mientras seguía leyendo. Finalmente, terminó y miró el reloj en la pared para ver que eran las siete. Devolvió el libro y se dirigió al estudio para hablar con Naruto. Ahri abrió la puerta y fue asaltada por el sonido de la música mientras ella gritaba de sorpresa. Se las arregló para superar el ruido y miró dentro para ver a Naruto rockear mientras trabajaba en su nueva canción para su segundo álbum ( **Avenged Sevenfold-Victim)**. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que llamó su atención. Ahri encontró su mirada centrada en su torso sin camisa. Ella no pudo evitar sentir que su núcleo se volvía más húmedo al ver su cuerpo tonificado y duro como una roca.

"Mmmm". Ahri se lamió los labios ligeramente mientras comenzaba a imaginarse la misma escena que había leído en el libro anterior, pero reemplazó a los personajes con ella y Naruto. Ahri cerró la puerta y se apresuró a regresar al estudio mientras ella elegía todos los libros que él había escrito, fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Ahri se quitó la ropa con frenesí y se colocó en su cama, abrió el segundo libro (están escritos en una serie) y se dirigió a la sección de vapor. Ahri comenzó a jugar consigo misma mientras leía, el pensamiento de ella y Naruto aún en su cabeza se amplificaba a escenas más obscuras con cada libro que leía.

"¡Sí Sí!" Ahri siseó mientras se tocaba a sí misma con furia y sus colas entraron en juego, finalmente terminó el último libro y se arrojó a la pila junto a ella mientras su cuerpo estaba en marcha. Su mano libre abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche al lado de la cama y sacó uno de sus juguetes sexuales, un masajeador mágico inalámbrico que funciona con baterías. Lo encendió y lo presionó sobre su clítoris.

"¡Oh, mierda!" Ahri gritó mientras seguía haciéndose dedo mientras el masajeador hacía su magia. Sus colas fluían alrededor cuando Ahri estaba girando sus caderas. Apretó los dientes cuando sintió que le llegaba el orgasmo, pero no se detuvo mientras seguía construyéndose haciendo que sus colas se acariciaran y se mezclaran entre sí, ya que eran extremadamente sensibles cuando estaba excitada. Las lomos de Ahri estaban en llamas cuando se estaba volviendo loca, sacó los dedos de su coño cuando una cola entró y se hizo cargo de sus dedos y luego encontraron su camino en su culo.

"Tan jodidamente bueno ... Fuck me, Naruto". Ahri gimió cuando todavía se imaginaba a Naruto follando sin sentido en su mente mientras se acercaba a su orgasmo. Ahri tenía una de sus colas subiendo y acariciando sus pechos mientras chupaba su pezón izquierdo. La cola luego cambió de lugar con su mano sosteniendo su juguete sexual mientras su mano se reanudaba acariciando sus tetas.

"¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder!" Ahri estaba cantando ahora que su visión se estaba volviendo borrosa y podía decir que el orgasmo iba a ser grande. El toque final fue cuando Ahri activó su fuego de zorro y lo atenuó para crear un calor tentador cuando sus colas y manos habían dicho que el fuego fluía de ellos.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ahri gritó su orgasmo mientras su cuerpo sufría espasmos y convulsiones. Sintió que su orgasmo se rasgaba a través de su forma cuando se derramaba sobre las sábanas y sus colas, y se quedó enojada mientras frenéticamente seguía estimulándose y prolongando su fantástico orgasmo.

(Con Naruto)

"Hmm?" Naruto gruñó mientras miraba hacia el techo mientras creía escuchar el débil sonido de gritos. Dejó su bebida de agua y su guitarra mientras salía de la habitación para controlar el ruido.

(De vuelta con Ahri)

Ahri estaba jadeando pesadamente mientras estaba cubierta de sudor y parecía que pasó por un triatlón de nada más que de un ejercicio continuo. Las colas de Ahri se relajaron en la cama cuando su juguete fue aplastado cuando llegó su orgasmo. Levantó la mano que estaba cubierta con sus jugos y la lamió lentamente mientras se recuperaba del mayor orgasmo que había tenido, y las únicas liberaciones locas que tenía cuando estaba con Sona y Leona **(ha tenido relaciones sexuales con una pareja chicos desde que ganó su forma, pero encontraron que las mujeres eran más de su agrado, así que dejó a los chicos fuera de su radar)** . Ahri simplemente se sentó allí disfrutando de su resplandor (se está encorvando contra la cabecera), y miró la gran mancha que dejó en la cama y sus colas cuando sus piernas aún estaban separadas. Luego volvió su mirada hacia los libros y sonrió.

"Esto es material de lectura de grado A". Comentó mientras miraba el reloj y vio que rompió el vidrio.

"Oops" Ella se rió ligeramente como si tuviera que reemplazarlo. Fue entonces cuando Naruto entró porque olía el leve olor a fuego.

"Oye Ahri, ¿estás-OH MIERDA!" Naruto reaccionó al ver el estado en que se encontraba y rápidamente cerró la puerta, ya que no quería que lo confundieran con un pervertido. Ahri se limitó a sonreír ante su reacción al irrumpir en ella.

"¿Sucede algo, Naruto?" Preguntó Ahri en diversión.

"N-nada. Creí que escuché gritos y también olí fuego, ¡solo estaba comprobando si estabas bien!" Dijo Naruto en una apresurada respuesta. Ahri solo se rió de su respuesta y se levantó de la cama cuando se envolvió con una toalla y abrió la puerta para ver a Naruto de pie allí con un ligero rubor en su hermoso rostro.

"Lo siento." Dijo mientras Ahri solo le acariciaba la mejilla.

"¿El gran fuerte Naruto está preocupado por mí?" Ahri bromeó al ver el aumento de rubor de Naruto.

"Solo estoy jugando contigo, querida. ¿Puedo por favor tomar un té de hierbas con una rodaja de limón?" Preguntó Ahri.

"Claro, ya viene." Dijo Naruto mientras bajaba las escaleras para conseguirle eso. Ahri acaba de entrar en su habitación, tiró el juguete roto, puso las sábanas en ruinas en la cesta y recogió los libros mientras los volvía a poner en el estudio. Ahri entró en la cocina para ver el té que ella había pedido y en un plato pequeño con una rodaja de limón al lado de la taza. Los recogió y fue a ver cómo estaba Naruto en el estudio.

"¿Cómo va la música?" Ahri preguntó mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a la superficie de control. Naruto se quitó los auriculares y respondió.

"Va bien, ahora mismo estoy trabajando en mi segundo álbum. También tengo varios proyectos paralelos planeados también". Dijo desde dentro de la habitación frente a ella donde practicaba sus canciones.

"¿Lo haces ahora? ¿Te importa si tengo un anticipo?" Ahri preguntó antes de tomar su té.

"Claro, en realidad estaba trabajando en una canción específica y tengo curiosidad por ver qué piensas de ella". Naruto dijo mientras ponía su guitarra en el estante.

"Seré el juez de eso, muéstrame lo que tienes, querida". Ahri dijo mientras terminaba su té con limón y dejó el plato a un lado. Naruto luego barajó los papeles que tenía en el estrado y miró a Ahri.

"¿Podrías presionar el botón de la izquierda?" Ahri lo hizo cuando Naruto se aclaró la garganta y enfocó un poco de chakra en sus cuerdas vocales cuando comenzó la música. **(Su canción es Blutengel- Cuando te sienta).**

_No puedo creer que te haya encontrado aquí._

_¿Mi búsqueda desesperada terminará contigo?_

_Soy el fin de todos tus miedos._

_Tengo tanto miedo de perderte de nuevo._

_Pero nunca te decepcionaré, otra vez._

_Y yo, nunca podré dejarte ir, otra vez._

_|: Cuando te siento,_

_Sé que soy el indicado para ti._

_Cuando te necesito,_

_Sé que eres el que he estado buscando tanto tiempo. : |_

_Nunca te dejaré ir de nuevo._

_Y sé que no puedes vivir sin mí, nunca más._

_Sé que sin mí morirás._

_Pero eres tan bonita cuando lloras._

_Bonito cuando lloras._

_Bonito cuando lloras._

_Pero nunca te decepcionaré - otra vez_

_Y yo, nunca puedo dejarte ir, otra vez._

_**(Repetir X3)**_

Ahri se sintió atraída por la canción mientras la voz de Naruto sonaba celestial para sus oídos. Mientras la canción de Naruto continuaba, Ahri comenzó a imaginarse a sí misma en un sueño romántico con Naruto como su amante, rápidamente descartó el pensamiento cuando su canción llegó a su fin y Naruto dejó los auriculares y salió de la habitación.

"¿Bueno, qué te pareció?" Preguntó Naruto al ver que Ahri tenía una mirada distante en sus ojos. Ahri parpadeó y se acercó a él mientras lo abrazaba.

"Eso fue hermoso ..." Ella susurró mientras Naruto se rió.

"¿Eso crees?" Preguntó Naruto cuando Ahri lo miró (ella se acerca a sus hombros en altura).

"Sí, nunca he escuchado algo así a lo largo de mi carrera en la música. Es ... increíble". Ahri respondió que no tenía una manera real de describir la canción que Naruto acaba de interpretar.

"Gracias, ese es uno de mis proyectos paralelos en los que estoy trabajando". Dijo Naruto mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Ahri se hundió en el abrazo cuando se sintió ... completa, no pudo describir por qué. Ahri entonces captó el olor de la fuerza vital de Naruto. El olor solo hizo que su hambre aumentara, y ella no tenía hambre de comida. Naruto la dejó salir de su abrazo y notó que tenía una mirada hambrienta en sus ojos.

"Oops, déjame arreglar eso". Naruto dijo mientras sostenía su mano derecha y una esfera dorada del tamaño de una manzana en su mano. La atención de Ahri se enfocó instantáneamente en la esfera dorada que Naruto sostenía.

"Esto te ayudará con tu problema". Naruto dijo que cuando le entregó el orbe, Ahri no perdió el tiempo y lo consumió como si fuera el mejor regalo. Terminó mientras se tragaba los últimos fragmentos del poder brumoso y su hambre estaba saciada. También se dio cuenta de que simplemente actuaba como una cerda completa cuando devoraba el orbe.

"Lo siento." Ella dijo que estaba un poco avergonzada actuando así frente a Naruto.

"No me molestan, demonios, actúo de manera similar cuando no he tenido ramen en mucho tiempo". Naruto dijo en respuesta.

"Hey Naruto?" Ahri comenzó como Naruto cuestionó.

"¿Sí?"

"Me preguntaba si podría ayudarte con tu música, una especie de asociación". Ahri preguntó como quería agregar su talento musical con el suyo.

"Claro, siempre estoy abierto para un amigo que quiera participar". Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en la silla. Ahri entonces tenía una forma de sonrisa y ella añadió.

"Sin embargo, eso no significa que no competiré contra ti en la Cúpula del Trueno". Ella dijo mientras Naruto se rió.

"Me gustaría ver lo que tienes, pequeño zorro". Naruto dijo mientras Ahri solo levantaba una ceja.

"Un desafío es entonces". Ella comentó mientras lo besaba en sus labios y salía de la habitación, arrojando la toalla de vuelta a la habitación justo cuando salía para ir a tomar un baño relajante. Naruto se sorprendió cuando Ahri lo besó pero pronto se recostó en su silla con una sonrisa.

(Las próximas semanas)

Durante las siguientes semanas, Naruto recibió ayuda de Ahri con algunas canciones nuevas, y ella le mostró sus talentos en la música, no hace falta decir que Naruto estaba muy impresionado. También se acercaron también. Ahri también sabía que se estaba volviendo bastante posesiva con el músico rubio y el ex-shinobi, ya que cada vez que las fanáticas de Naruto se acercaban realmente a él, Ahri no quería nada mejor que patearles el culo. Pero ella no actuó por celos y pensó en una manera de hablarle a Naruto sobre sus crecientes sentimientos por él, se lo admitió, lo amaba. Concedido que el concepto de amor era extraño para ella ya que siempre se enfocaba en la lujuria y el deseo, sabía que era amor debido a la sensación que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de Naruto o pensaba en él en sus sueños.

(De vuelta en Konoha)

Los Konoha 10 (cambiaron su nombre) junto con sus antiguos maestros y algunos otros (además de Kakashi y Asuma) estaban disfrutando de sus comidas en The Akamichi Grill. Las chicas (sin Tenten) tenían unos meses de embarazo, ya que todas tuvieron una animada conversación sobre lo que estaba sucediendo (Sasuke era la silenciosa junto con Shino).

"Oye, ¿habéis oído hablar de la nueva música que se le ocurrió a Naruto?" Ino preguntó (Konoha era en realidad el último lugar para recibir noticias sobre las cosas que estaban sucediendo en Neo-Whirlpool, ya que los ancianos y los civiles todavía guardaban rencor, pero esto se solucionó cuando Kakashi tomó el asiento de Hokage. averiguando sobre la destreza musical de Naruto y más).

"Sí, nunca pensé que sería capaz de algo como esto". Kiba admitió que era un fan de la primera canción que escuchó en el álbum que recibió antes.

"Sé bien, para ser honesto, ahora estoy un poco celoso de él". Ino dijo que ella soñaba con ser una celebridad, y ahora escuchaba que Naruto estaba viviendo el sueño.

"Parece que Naruto ha encontrado su nueva carrera". Shino dijo que todos estaban de acuerdo, parecía que Naruto se estaba divirtiendo con su música. Fue entonces cuando Kakashi entró.

"Hola a todos." Dijo que también tenía en su sombrero de Hokage y bata.

"Lord Hokage". Todos saludaron.

"Ahora, ahora. Cuando no estoy en la oficina, todavía soy Kakashi". Dijo mientras se sentaba y se quitaba el sombrero.

"Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que estarías revisando los papeles relacionados con el festival". Preguntó Kurenai.

"Saqué un Naruto". Kakashi respondió mientras todos sabían lo que eso significaba, Kakashi dejó un clon de la sombra para lidiar con el papeleo.

"Oye Kakashi, ¿escuchaste que tu ex estudiante se convirtió en una estrella?" Preguntó Gai mientras Kakashi asintió.

"Lo hice, también me sorprende que ninguno de ustedes haya encontrado su nuevo single. También tiene un amigo que lo está ayudando". Dijo Kakashi mientras sacaba su tableta **(tienen computadoras portátiles, así que, ¿por qué no agregarlas?)** Y volvió a reproducir el video musical que apareció en el canal de Naruto en Ninjatube (parodia de YouTube) mientras lo mostraba al grupo. No hace falta decir que se sorprendieron, no solo por el talento que Naruto tenía con esta canción (que fue un gran cambio respecto a su otro trabajo, el álbum que lanzó), sino a la mujer que estaba con él (Ahri). Una vez que el video terminó, el grupo comenzó a hacer preguntas.

"Wow, no sabía que Naruto podía marcar esa belleza". Kiba comentó.

"Maldita sea, ahora él también ama las canciones? ¿Qué no puede hacer?" Ino se acobardó ya que ella tenía envidia del gran momento de Naruto.

"Tengo curiosidad por saber quién es su amigo, puedo decir que están bastante cerca". Tsunade dijo mientras tomaba un trago de ella.

Sasuke solo dejó escapar una pequeña risita mientras juntaba las piezas.

"¿Qué es gracioso, Sasuke?" Sakura preguntó después de limpiarse la cara con una servilleta.

"En realidad no es nada, Naruto ha recuperado a su viejo amigo". El Uchiha comentó como esto confundió a todos.

"¿Algo que quieras compartir, Sasuke?" Kakashi dijo mientras el Uchiha lo pensaba antes de responder.

"Durante mi 'tutela' bajo Orochimaru y Naruto en el viaje de entrenamiento. Nos reuniríamos cada dos semanas. Nada especial, ya que solo hablaríamos de cosas de baja categoría y tomaríamos algunas bebidas. Durante la última etapa de dicho viaje, antes de regresar a casa, Se encontró con la escena de Naruto golpeando a un cazador furtivo hasta que estuvo inconsciente por el dolor ". Sasuke comenzó.

"¡¿Qué? Por qué?!" Sakura exigió.

"Realmente simple, Naruto tiene una afición por la naturaleza, especialmente los zorros. La razón por la que estaba golpeando al cazador furtivo era porque el cazador estaba a punto de matar y hacer algo con el pequeño zorro atrapado en su cruel trampa. Naruto tiró al hombre a un lado mientras fue devorado por animales más grandes y liberó al zorro cuando él la acogió ". Sasuke dijo que el grupo estaba más interesado por ahora.

"Él cuidó al zorro para que recuperara su salud y finalmente la despidió antes de regresar a la Hoja". Sasuke terminó mientras reanudaba su comida.

"Pero, ¿cómo podría él decirle a ella de cualquier zorro común en los bosques?" Preguntó Tenten.

"Las características más definitorias que la pequeña zorra tenía eran sus ojos de color ámbar dorado, su pelaje blanco marfil y el parche de diamante negro en su cabeza entre sus orejas que cae por la espalda". Sasuke respondió mientras recordaba haber contado esos detalles mientras Naruto llevaba a Ahri.

"Espera, ¿cómo un pequeño zorro creció en eso?" Karui preguntó cuando todavía estaba tratando de envolver su cabeza alrededor de ese pensamiento.

"... Vivimos en un mundo donde uno puede convocar a animales tan grandes como un edificio de siete pisos, cambiar la tierra con técnicas e incluso traer de vuelta a los muertos. ¿Y estás estancado tratando de descubrir cómo un zorro se convirtió en una mujer?" Sasuke lo dejó sin vida cuando Karui se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Todos simplemente reanudaron sus comidas y cambiaron el tema del ascenso de Naruto a la fama en la industria de la música.

(De vuelta con Naruto y Ahri)

El rubio dejó escapar un estornudo mientras los dos caminaban hacia su casa en la playa.

"Alguien debe estar hablando de mí ..." murmuró Naruto.

"Bueno, tú eres famoso y considerado el sueño húmedo de muchas de tus admiradoras". Ahri bromeó ya que le encantaba jugar con Naruto y deleitarse con sus ojos en su forma musculosa cuando ella "accidentalmente" entraba al baño cuando él estaba en el medio de una ducha y cada vez que iban a nadar.

"Meh, debe ser otro civil con rencor". Dijo Naruto mientras descartaba la idea y entraron a la casa para cambiarse a traje de baño. Naruto llevaba un par de baúles que eran negros con llamas naranjas en la parte inferior y Ahri tenía una sexy pieza púrpura que mostraba la piel y las curvas de su forma sexy junto con un brazalete en la muñeca izquierda. Los dos bajaron a la playa y prepararon sus cosas mientras Ahri se relajaba en su silla mientras Naruto salía corriendo con su tabla de surf. Ahri simplemente se desconectó de los eventos de hoy mientras se preparaba para la próxima cúpula del Trueno. Ella también estaba ayudando a Naruto con sus proyectos paralelos como ella quería. Otra cosa a tener en cuenta fue que varios de sus amigos del antiguo Instituto habían venido a Neo-Whirlpool para vivir una vida cómoda ya que la situación política en Valoran no estaba mejorando desde que el Instituto cerró. Ahri no se preocupaba por la política ni por las economías de las naciones en Valoran, pero sí comprobó con sus amigos que se preocupaba por ellos y les ofreció un hogar en Neo-Whirlpool si las cosas se convierten en un problema para ellos en Valoran. Los que vinieron tan pronto como escucharon la oportunidad de vivir en paz fueron; Sona, Riven, Janna, Nidalee, Yasuo, Zyra, Karma y Gnar. Los otros optaron por quedarse atrás con la esperanza de que todo esto no escalaría a la guerra, Ahri solo les deseó la mejor de las suertes. De vuelta a la historia principal. Se preocupaba por la política o las economías de las naciones en Valoran, pero sí verificó con sus amigos que se preocupaba por ellos y les ofreció un hogar en Neo-Whirlpool si las cosas se convierten en un problema para ellos en Valoran. Los que vinieron tan pronto como escucharon la oportunidad de vivir en paz fueron; Sona, Riven, Janna, Nidalee, Yasuo, Zyra, Karma y Gnar. Los otros optaron por quedarse atrás con la esperanza de que todo esto no escalaría a la guerra, Ahri solo les deseó la mejor de las suertes. De vuelta a la historia principal. Se preocupaba por la política o las economías de las naciones en Valoran, pero sí verificó con sus amigos que se preocupaba por ellos y les ofreció un hogar en Neo-Whirlpool si las cosas se convierten en un problema para ellos en Valoran. Los que vinieron tan pronto como escucharon la oportunidad de vivir en paz fueron; Sona, Riven, Janna, Nidalee, Yasuo, Zyra, Karma y Gnar. Los otros optaron por quedarse atrás con la esperanza de que todo esto no escalaría a la guerra, Ahri solo les deseó la mejor de las suertes. De vuelta a la historia principal. Los otros optaron por quedarse atrás con la esperanza de que todo esto no escalaría a la guerra, Ahri solo les deseó la mejor de las suertes. De vuelta a la historia principal. Los otros optaron por quedarse atrás con la esperanza de que todo esto no escalaría a la guerra, Ahri solo les deseó la mejor de las suertes. De vuelta a la historia principal.

Ahri tomó un sorbo de su limonada mientras observaba con humor el hecho de ver a Naruto siendo su persona más adorable y tonta, surfeando las olas y haciendo acrobacias. Finalmente, Ahri terminó su bebida y decidió unirse a Naruto en el agua mientras plantaba su tabla junto a sus sillas con un sorteo. Ahri sonrió mientras caminaba por las aguas hacia Naruto.

"¿Puedo jugar?" Preguntó Ahri con un tono seductor mientras Naruto solo sonrió y se hundió bajo las aguas cuando Ahri alcanzó el punto más profundo de la cintura. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Ahri fue levantada por sus muslos mientras Naruto la levantaba del agua mientras él se levantaba.

"Espero que te guste estar mojado". Comentó mientras se echaba hacia atrás con un chapoteo mientras Ahri gritaba sorprendido antes de que ella se hundiera con él. Los dos emergieron momentos más tarde cuando Ahri se burló de Naruto mientras se reía.

"Dos pueden jugar en este juego, querida". Dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia el agua otra vez cuando empezaron a jugar, chapoteando, lanzando y todo tipo de diversión. Continuaron jugando hasta que la puesta de sol emitió un cálido resplandor sobre la playa cuando Ahri comenzó a besar a Naruto mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo. Naruto simplemente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus caderas y la levantó cuando Ahri estaba al mismo nivel que él y ella profundizó el beso mientras sus manos atravesaban su corto cabello **(ya estaba acostumbrado, él dejó de usar la diadema desde entonces. renunció). **Sus lenguas se deslizaron alrededor de la boca del otro y se batieron en duelo mientras las colas de Ahri se abrazaban a ella y a Naruto. Finalmente, se retiraron para tomar aire mientras Ahri presionaba su frente contra la de Naruto y tenía sus brazos descansando sobre sus hombros.

"Te amo Naruto". Ahri dijo mientras finalmente lograba decirle las palabras que quería decir desde que se enamoró de él. Naruto se sorprendió al principio pero pronto le devolvió su declaración.

"También te amo, Ahri." Naruto respondió mientras Ahri lo besaba de nuevo en los labios. Ahri se liberó de su agarre y salió del agua de una manera sensual mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa sexy.

"¿Quieres unirte a mí para un poco de diversión para adultos?" preguntó mientras Naruto la seguía de espaldas a sus cosas, limpiaban y regresaban a la casa de la playa. Ahri no perdió el tiempo mientras tiraba sus cosas a la sala de estar y arrastraba a Naruto al dormitorio principal (la única habitación con cama de la casa, en realidad). Tiró a Naruto a la cama y luego comenzó a arrastrarse de manera sexual hacia él mientras sus colas ahora secas fluían alrededor. Ahri estaba sobre él mientras reclamaba sus labios otra vez para otro beso. Ahri lo montó a horcajadas mientras corría las manos por su torso, sus uñas afiladas en garras y ella bajó sus abdominales, lo suficiente para obtener una reacción pero no para dejar una marca. Ahri buscó detrás de su cuello, bajó la cremallera cuando terminó justo por encima de la mitad de su espalda y bajó la parte superior de su traje de baño. Se amontonó alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos fueron debajo de su gran pecho. Naruto dejó escapar un silbido de agradecimiento.

"¿Te gusta?" Preguntó Ahri mientras rebotaba sus pechos cuando Naruto se incorporó, notó que Ahri tenía sus pezones perforados, con barras de oro para ser exactos.

"Más como el amor". Naruto dijo cuando sus manos encontraron su camino hacia su pecho y comenzó a jugar con ellos mientras Ahri estaba disfrutando de sus atenciones. Naruto luego agregó su boca mientras mordía y amamantaba mientras sus manos sostenían sus hombros. Ahri solo se pasó las manos por el pelo otra vez mientras lo alentaba a seguir. Naruto también fue lo suficientemente descarado como para dejar un chupetón o dos en su cuello. Ahri movió la cabeza para enfrentarla mientras lo besaba de nuevo, se echó hacia atrás y lamió sus marcas de bigotes con una risita. Ahri luego lo empujó hacia abajo, se quitó el bañador y lo arrojó ya que estaba completamente desnuda. Ahri luego maniobró a una posición 69 mientras hablaba.

"¿Qué tal un poco de acción cooperativa?" Preguntó mientras se quitaba sus bañadores y también los tiraba y le agarraba su polla endurecida (que ella descubrió que tenía talento en esa área) y lo acarició mientras su lengua lamía la punta. Naruto extendió sus labios vaginales con sus pulgares mientras sus manos descansaban sobre su culo en forma de corazón y entró con entusiasmo como solo el olor era para volverlo loco. Ahri gritó ligeramente cuando fue asaltada por su hábil lengua y pensó para sí misma.

"No estás ganando tan fácilmente". Y se lo llevó a la boca. Ahri calculó un ritmo, ya que estaba recibiendo más de él dentro de ella con cada bomba, hasta que su barbilla se apretó contra sus pubis y él estaba a medio camino de su garganta. Ahri se echó hacia atrás mientras lo sacaba de su boca, lo acariciaba y lamía sus labios. Naruto detuvo su comida y habló.

"¿Demasiado para ti?" preguntó mientras Ahri sonreía.

"En absoluto, un cambio de posición ayudaría a las cosas". Ella respondió mientras se bajaba de él y Naruto se sentó.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" preguntó mientras Ahri pensaba un poco antes de chasquear sus dedos. Se movió alrededor de las almohadas en la cabecera de la cama y le ordenó a Naruto que se recostara contra ellos. Ahri se movió hacia donde sus muslos descansaban sobre sus hombros y su cuerpo estaba sobre él y sus manos estaban en sus muslos. Ahri volvió a abrir la boca y volvió a chuparlo cuando Naruto volvió a comérsela. Las colas de Ahri comenzaron a "acariciarlo" en la cabeza mientras Naruto se lubricaba un dedo con sus jugos y se iba a trabajar en el culo con eso. Ahri no estaba preparado al principio, pero pronto lo disfrutó cuando empujó sus bolas en su boca con un dedo y comenzó a tararear mientras continuaba su juego. Después de un corto tiempo, Naruto sintió que su orgasmo se acercaba y comenzó a empujar sus caderas.

"Mmmppphhh!" Ahri gritó de sorpresa y éxtasis al sentir que se acercaba su orgasmo.

'No eres el único con un truco bajo la manga, Naruto'. Ahri pensó mientras usaba su fuego de zorro para calentar su boca y garganta, ya que esto funcionaba como un amuleto. Poco después, ambos alcanzaron un clímax explosivo cuando consumieron la liberación del otro con fervor. Ahri lo sacó de su boca y se bajó de él mientras limpiaba su polla del semen restante.

"Maldición, eso fue genial". Naruto dijo cuando Ahri terminó de limpiarlo y se tragó su "comida". Ahri sonrió a Naruto mientras se sentaba en su regazo y frotaba su sexo sobre el suyo.

"¿Listo para el evento principal?" preguntó cuando Naruto puso sus manos en sus caderas.

"¿Puedes apostar que estoy listo para que tu mundo sea sacudido?" Preguntó Naruto cuando Ahri lo besó de nuevo y levantó sus caderas, ella lo guió hacia ella y se sentó lentamente mientras él se envolvía completamente en ella, la cabeza de su polla presionando contra su matriz. Ahri tenía sus brazos descansando sobre los hombros de Naruto mientras comenzaba la antigua danza del amor. Ambos estaban vocalizando su placer cuando Ahri aceleró. Naruto agregó su propio empuje para ayudarlo mientras Ahri reclamaba sus labios de nuevo cuando su mano empujó su cabeza hacia adelante. Naruto se colocó detrás de Ahri con la mano izquierda y agarró la base de sus colas y dio un apretón. Ahri reaccionó a esto mordiendo el labio inferior de Naruto, sus afilados caninos sacaron sangre, y ella se echó hacia atrás y comenzó a lamer la sangre.

"Lo siento, son sensibles cuando estoy excitado". Ahri admitió mientras Naruto sonreía.

"De acuerdo entonces!" Dijo Naruto mientras enfocaba su potente chakra en su mano izquierda mientras los dos continuaban con su sexo. Ahri descubrió que Naruto estaba ganando la "batalla" mientras su cuerpo se calentaba como un horno y sus colas se movían erráticamente. Ahri gruñó ligeramente, se mordisqueó la oreja y susurró.

"Estoy cerca ..." Ahri luego lamió el cuervo de su oreja y volvió a besar a su amante. Naruto continuó golpeando su carne en su almeja con fervor. Finalmente, ambos llegaron a su clímax cuando la semilla de Naruto se disparó profundamente dentro de ella cuando Ahri empapó su pelvis y su polla. Disminuyeron la velocidad hasta que sus orgasmos disminuyeron y Naruto se extrajo. Ahri envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó otra vez mientras su lengua destrozaba su boca. Naruto pasó sus dedos por su cabello y se rascó detrás de su oreja, lo que causó que su pierna golpeara como loca, Naruto solo se rió de eso.

"Alguien tiene un punto dulce". Dijo mientras rompía el beso.

"Eso hago." Ahri respondió mientras Naruto se movía y Ahri estaba de espaldas con él sentado sobre sus rodillas delante de ella, con las colas extendidas sobre la cama. Se reinsertó en ella y comenzó a empujar de nuevo cuando Ahri envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

"No más coquetear con otras mujeres, eres toda mía ahora". Ahri dijo mientras guiaba las manos de Naruto a sus pechos y sus manos se levantaron para acariciar sus marcas de bigotes. Naruto sonrió cuando supo a qué se refería.

"Está bien, y tú también eres mía". Naruto respondió cuando él quitó su mano derecha de sus senos y la colocó detrás de su cabeza mientras la levantaba y se levantaban, Ahri lo atrajo hacia ella mientras sus brazos encontraban su camino alrededor de su cuello otra vez.

"Sí, soy tuyo y tú eres mío". Ahri dijo mientras continuaban haciendo el amor hasta bien entrada la noche. Las cosas se pusieron más atractivas cuando se pusieron más ásperas y rizadas, como Naruto al ver cuánto tiempo Ahri pudo contener el aliento con su polla en la garganta mientras él cerraba la nariz y Ahri dejaba cortes y mordidas en su forma cuando su mentalidad depredadora entró en juego.

(Al alba)

"Eres fabuloso." Ahri dijo que estaba agotada, su forma recostada sobre la de él mientras Naruto estaba descansando en la cama.

"Eso lo consigo mucho". Dijo Naruto mientras Ahri le colocaba un chupetón en el cuello. Naruto se mordió la oreja en respuesta mientras ella se estremecía.

"¿Quieres ir de nuevo?" Preguntó Naruto mientras acariciaba sus colas.

"Espera, no estás cansado?" Ahri preguntó sorprendida, estaba completamente agotada y completamente jodida en su boca, coño y culo por su amor. Naruto negó con la cabeza y respondió.

"No soy conocido como el Knucklehead hiperactivo número uno por nada". Dijo Naruto mientras sobrecargaba a Ahri con algo de su chakra ligero. Ahri solo tenía un pensamiento en su mente mientras abrazaba a Naruto para otra maratón del sexo.

"Me encanta este hombre increíble!"

(Años después)

La vida iba bien en la Hoja Oculta a medida que la gente avanzaba en su día. Shino, quien era profesor de la academia, abandonó la clase temprano ya que todos los niños de Konoha 10 se agotaron. Koga Inuzuka (el hijo de Hinata y Kiba) corrió delante de los otros niños y saludó a sus padres fuera de la academia, como lo hicieron los demás con los suyos.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día, deporte?" Preguntó Kiba mientras agitaba el cabello de Koga.

"¡Fue aburrido! ¡El Sr. Aburame siguió hablando sobre cosas aburridas que no me ayudarán a ser un ninja increíble!" Koga dijo mientras Kiba se reía entre dientes con Hinata.

"Bueno, ese es Shino para ti, aunque a veces puede ser aburrido, pero tiene buenas intenciones". Dijo el padre mientras el grupo grande caminaba por el distrito del mercado.

"Probablemente debería recoger algunas cosas para la cena, ¿qué piensas, ensalada?" Sakura preguntó mientras miraba a su hija. Sasuke solo estaba escuchando la música de Naruto en su reproductor de CD. Koga y los niños decidieron correr delante de los padres para jugar y corrieron por un callejón lateral. Fue entonces cuando los padres escucharon un fuerte 'OW' y fueron a investigar. Lo que encontraron fue divertido y extraño al mismo tiempo.

Koga se había topado con una niña vestida con un pequeño kimono blanco con sandalias. Su cabello rubio / rojo, ondulado, estaba hecho en una pequeña coleta mientras se frotaba la frente. El grupo también notó que tenía dos marcas de bigotes en la mejilla, un par de orejas de zorro que sobresalían de su cabello y dos colas mullidas, de color dorado con puntas negras.

"Mira dónde corres, malvado". Dijo mientras se levantaba y limpiaba su atuendo. Fue entonces cuando su madre habló mientras hacía su presencia conocida.

"Ahora, Tamamo. No es agradable insultar a alguien con quien te topaste también". Ahri dijo mientras se acercaba. Ahri llevaba una blusa casual roja y dorada, jeans negros ajustados y un par de sandalias de diseñador. Sus nueve colas se condensaron en una sola cola (hace esto cuando no está en combate, se divierte con Naruto o actúa en el escenario durante los conciertos). Estaba empujando un cochecito con un niño pequeño en él, el niño parecía un bebé Naruto con cabello negro y orejas de zorro junto con su cola sobresaliendo de su traje (traje de zorro, el zorro se parece a Kurama), dijo que el niño estaba disfrutando de un botella de leche.

"Lo siento mama." Tamamo dijo mientras se disculpaba con Koga. Ahí fue cuando Ahri notó a los otros padres.

"Hola, debes ser los amigos de Naruto". Dijo que cuando el grupo dejó de mirarla y Chouji habló.

"¿Dónde está Naruto?" preguntó. Ahri solo sonrió y respondió.

"Arriba." Ahri dijo cuando sintió que Naruto regresaba de su viaje en Valoran (logró convencerlos de que elaboraran un tratado de paz / alianza que beneficiaría a todos). Fue entonces cuando todos escucharon el sonido de desmayo ... ¿risas? Tamamo sabía quién era y se acercó a su madre mientras las demás miraban a su alrededor. Sasuke se quitó los audífonos y levantó la vista cuando el sonido se hacía más fuerte.

"... Oh no ..." murmuró cuando Naruto aterrizó en Sasuke y causó que todos (sin su familia) se cayeran de la onda expansiva.

"¡Bruh! ¡Ya has crecido!" Naruto dijo que tenía a Sasuke en un abrazo de oso mientras sostenía al hombre más pequeño (Naruto es ligeramente más alto que todos los demás, tiene 6 'y dejó de crecer). Naruto hizo que los brazos de chakra atrajeran a los otros padres mientras los sostenía a todos con su abrazo.

"Espera, alguien falta". Naruto dijo mientras su sonrisa se reducía por una fracción de segundo y un brazo de chakra se disparó a la torre Hokage y arrastró a Kakashi, Tsunade y Shizune hacia él.

"Ahora estamos completos!" Naruto dijo mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza, sin importarle los gemidos de dolor y el saludo seco que estaba recibiendo en respuesta. Naruto dejó caer a todos y caminó hacia Ahri.

"Lo siento por hacerte esperar, tuve que lidiar con Jinx y sus bromas". Dijo Naruto mientras Ahri lo besaba en respuesta. Naruto luego recogió a su hija.

"¿Cómo está mi pequeña reina del drama?" preguntó alegremente mientras Tamamo aplaudía y soltaba una risita mientras Shippo (el niño pequeño) arrullaba al ver a su padre. El grupo terminó de levantarse y de quitarse el polvo.

"Bueno, es genial verte de nuevo, Naruto. ¿Y quién sería esta hermosa dama?" Tsunade preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Este es Ahri, un viejo amigo mío". Naruto dijo mientras Ahri saludaba con la mano y Tsunade notó el anillo de diamantes en el collar que ella tenía en su cuello, Naruto tenía su anillo en su collar.

"Ya veo ..." comentó Tsunade mientras Kiba hablaba.

"Hermano, ¿puedo obtener un autógrafo?" Preguntó mientras sacaba el primer álbum de Naruto y el recientemente lanzado también. Naruto solo se rió y sacó un sharpie mientras los firmaba.

"Bueno, ahora que la pandilla está aquí, ¿qué tal si todos disfrutamos de un buen buffet e intercambiamos historias?" Kakashi sugirió como todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Desconocido para los demás, Naruto y su familia recientemente "adoptaron" un conejo mascota que era de color blanco como la nieve con ojos rojos apagados (Naruto y su familia sabían quién era este realmente).

"Todavía no veo la razón por la que debería tomar esta forma cuando no estoy en Neo-Whirlpool", dijo Kaguya a través de su vínculo mental con Naruto.

'Relájate, Kaguya. Eso era parte de nuestro trato, a cambio de no tratar de esclavizar a la raza humana, te dejaría salir de tu sello. Sin embargo, esa burbuja todavía se queda allí. Además, también me estoy asegurando de que Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi no sospecharán de ti. Naruto respondió.

'¿Y reduciendo mi poder a la mitad para que esté a la mitad de mi poder?' Preguntó Kaguya.

'Medidas de seguridad, de verdad. Además, piensa en todos los beneficios que obtienes desde que vives con nosotros '. Naruto dijo mientras Kaguya se sonrojaba fuertemente (nadie lo notó debido a su forma animal) mientras recordaba cómo Ahri y Naruto la habían "inducido" cuando hablaba con ellos cuando los niños estaban dormidos la noche que Naruto había hecho el trato con ella y la sacó de su prisión. Para Tamamo y Shippo, se la conocía como 'Auntie Bunny'.

"No estoy seguro de que califique como un beneficio". Kaguya tartamudeó cuando Naruto se rió.

'Te encanta, puta desvergonzada. Nunca hubiera pensado que el legendario y temido Kaguya Otsutsuki sería tan raro en las sábanas '. Naruto dijo cuando Kaguya se sonrojó más fuerte cuando Naruto y Ahri le hicieron su juguete de juguete y usaron varios juguetes e instrumentos en ella mientras Kaguya pedía más. Naruto solo sonrió cuando entraron a la parrilla de Akamachi y pidieron su comida.

(En el cielo, conocida como la Tierra Pura en el verso de Naruto)

Aww, míralos, hacen una pareja tan linda ", dijo Kushina mientras ella y Mito estaban cuidando de Naruto y su familia. Mientras tanto, Minato estaba buscando a su pervertida maestra ya que el viejo ermitaño había desaparecido hacía un tiempo.

"¿Estás aquí, Jiraiya?" Minato preguntó cuando entró en una pequeña cabaña abandonada y oscura, todo el lugar estaba desprovisto de luz y Minato vio a su maestro sentado frente a un televisor en medio de la habitación, haciendo algo. Por alguna razón, Minato tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

"Oh, sí, pffft, tsss, * respiración pesada y gruñidos forzados *" fue el único sonido que venía de Jiraiya, además de algo que estaba siendo pulido. Minato se acercó lentamente a su maestro y no vio la botella de lubricante y un estuche de DVD titulado 'The Fox and the Vixen: Rabbit Season', el estuche estaba vacío ya que dicho DVD estaba en la TV

"Jiraiya, ¿estás bien?" Minato preguntó mientras movía su brazo hacia adelante y Jiraiya detuvo sus acciones y lentamente giró todo su cuerpo para enfrentar a Minato.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" El grito de Minato se abrió paso por la Tierra Pura y asustó a todos los que estaban allí.

* * *

**Capítulo completado, hágame saber lo que pensó al eliminar una revisión y / o un PM si tiene preguntas, un nuevo escenario o desea enviar un capítulo a esta serie. En otras noticias, tengo un reto para todos ustedes.**

**El siguiente desafío es Naruto y League of Legends. La trama básica es la siguiente. Después de la guerra, Naruto renuncia a su cargo como Shinobi de la Hoja y decide seguir los pasos de Jiraiya para viajar por el mundo y esas cosas (nunca se juntó con Hinata porque se preocupa por ella como si fuera una hermana). De todos modos, su viaje termina llevándolo a Valoran (las "tierras externas" es lo que se conoce en el área a los líderes y la población de las Naciones Elementales). Naruto decide establecerse y comenzar su nueva vida (gana dinero como mercenario contratado / músico / chef), y también se convierte en el dueño de una impresionante posada que estaba a punto de cerrar su negocio (él arregla, lo hace mejor y abre negocio). Sin embargo, hubo algunos errores de comunicación en el papeleo ya que el Inn se convierte en un lugar solo para mujeres, siendo él el único hombre allí.**

**Naruto termina siendo el único recipiente de todas las bestias de cola (Killer Bee todavía está viva).**

**Finalmente, obtiene un harén (no se da cuenta de que tiene un efecto positivo en las mujeres, esto se muestra a lo largo de toda la serie de Naruto).**

**Kaguya puede regresar, aunque está interesada en algo más que simplemente reclamar lo que es suyo.**

**Aparte de eso, diviértete. Si quieren probar esto, envíenme un PM avisándome. También revisa mis otras historias y desafíos en mi perfil y hazme saber lo que piensas. Hasta la próxima, quédate helado.**

**Hell is Fun21 está saliendo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicos, he vuelto con otro capítulo para que todos lo disfruten, ¡Y DISFRUTEN DE QUE USTED DEBE! (…lo siento). De todos modos, esto es en realidad un conjunto de dos deseos de los fanáticos, uno quería un escenario donde Naruto dejó la Hoja y termina en Valoran cuando sus padres lo descuidaron, y el otro quería que Naruto ya estuviera en una relación con Ahri como dos. otras zorro-señoras de su pasado vuelven al redil. Entonces, decidí unir esos dos deseos y agregar algunos otros elementos para darle sabor. También pellizqué los deseos de trabajar mejor también. De vuelta al punto principal; Por favor, deje un comentario sobre sus pensamientos y / o un PM si tiene preguntas o quiere sugerir un escenario para el próximo capítulo.**

**Comienzo de la historia.**

* * *

Era el final de la noche cuando Naruto Uzumaki, el último y fallido último de la Academia, empacaba sus cosas. Terminó con este lugar, se podría decir que tuvo una epifanía. El niño de trece años se dio cuenta de por qué el Tercer Hokage estaba tan convencido de que era un shinobi y otras cosas. En resumen, Naruto se comprometió a nunca ser una herramienta para otro y quería ser libre.

"Todo listo, ahora para salir de este lugar ..." dijo Naruto mientras cargaba su bolso sobre su hombro. Cambió su traje naranja y azul por ropa negra que le facilitaría la partida sin ser visto. Naruto esperó a que las patrullas nocturnas terminaran sus turnos antes de moverse y escalar la pared, contrariamente a la creencia popular, sabía cómo usar su chakra. ¿Cómo diablos pensaste que logró lograr sus increíbles bromas (que no eran para que te prestaran atención, solo tenía ganas de devolverle a los que eran imbéciles para él, que eran como todos los de la Hoja. Salvo por unos pocos). Naruto terminó de escalar la pared (estilo Assassin's Creed) y se quedó de pie en la parte superior mientras daba una última mirada al pueblo en el que había vivido durante los últimos trece años desde su nacimiento.

"Tanto tiempo, todos, ha sido divertido ... Pfft, no, no lo ha hecho. Ustedes pueden lidiar con su propia mierda por lo que yo cuide". Dijo Naruto mientras saltaba de la pared y aterrizó sin hacer ruido mientras comenzaba a alejarse en la noche. Desconocido para él, o que realmente no le importaba, la licencia de Naruto tendría profundos efectos en la Hoja. **(Como es habitual en mis historias, desalojo los eventos de Canon para ayudar en mi trabajo).**

(Dos meses despues)

Fue un malestar general en la Villa Leaf, ya que se habían convertido en víctimas de una broma en toda la aldea que Naruto preparó antes de irse y su desaparición puso a Hiruzen al límite ya que esto no era parte de su plan, había enviado rápidamente varios equipos de recuperación para encontrar Naruto, pero ninguno ha tenido suerte hasta ahora. Mientras tanto, los otros estudiantes de la academia convertidos en genin estaban saliendo a comer con sus maestros mientras todos regresaban de otra búsqueda infructuosa para el rubio.

"No veo por qué Lord Hokage quiere que continuemos buscando al idiota, estamos mejor sin él, ¿no estás de acuerdo, Sasuke?" Sakura Haruno preguntó mientras miraba amorosamente el objeto de los deseos de su fanática. Ino solo gruñó cuando los dos seguían compitiendo por Sasuke. El prodigio de Uchiha todavía se vio afectado por la repentina ausencia de su hermano hace unos años **(la masacre de clan nunca ocurrió cuando Itachi manipuló a las personas que iban a rebelarse para abandonar la idea con su Sharingan, sí, tiene la versión evolucionada de que recibe la misma camino). **En resumen, Sasuke se volvió indiferente con respecto a ciertas cosas, pero aún mostraba sus verdaderas emociones cuando estaba con su familia.

"Hn". Fue su única respuesta antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida. Algunos de ellos se mostraron indiferentes con respecto a la partida de Naruto y otros se burlaron de él y lo calificaron como un bebé llorón que se fue porque era un perdedor.

"Tampoco estoy seguro, pero parece diferente sin el tonto por aquí". Dijo Kakashi mientras extrañaba la bola de sol que era el legado de su maestro. Fue entonces cuando Asuma golpeó el hombro de Kakashi y señaló afuera en la calle.

"¿Soy solo yo o estamos viendo un fantasma?" preguntó mientras todos miraban al infame y decían que el fallecido Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, su esposa Kushina Uzumaki y una joven adolescente que se parecía a Naruto, menos las marcas de bigotes **(la técnica sexy de Naruto con la piel más pálida y el pelo con una punta roja pero no en colas de caballo)** . Y por lo que parece, mamá y papá no parecían felices, ya que la joven adolescente sentía curiosidad mientras miraba a su alrededor. Demonios, todos los que vieron el trío estaban aturdidos, asombrados, conmocionados o todos los tres en uno.

Antes de que cualquiera de los miembros del grupo en el restaurante pudiera reaccionar, Kakashi ya se estaba moviendo por la puerta hacia su maestro.

"Sensei ...?" Preguntó Kakashi cuando todavía estaba adormecido por el shock. Minato escuchó que lo llamaban y miró para ver a su antiguo alumno, de inmediato su actitud hizo un 180 y una sonrisa feliz en su rostro.

"Kakashi, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?" Minato se acercó y abrazó a su ex alumno.

"B-pero ... ¿cómo?" fue todo lo que Kakashi logró sacar cuando lo soltaron cuando Minato le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

"Bueno, digamos que tuvimos una ayuda inesperada". Minato dijo mientras levantaba la parte inferior de su camisa para revelar la gran cicatriz que tenía en el estómago desde donde tomó la garra de Kurama. Kakashi todavía estaba desconcertado cuando Minato bajó su camisa y habló.

"Ahora Kakashi, te haré una pregunta y quiero que seas completamente serio. ¿Cómo ha estado mi hijo durante los últimos trece años?" Minato preguntó en tono serio.

"Ha estado ... bien". Kakashi dijo mientras el agarre de Minato en el hombro de su estudiante se apretaba. Kakashi explicó rápidamente ya que sabía que Minato estaba a segundos de dislocarse el brazo.

"Desearía poder decírtelo, pero el Tercero nos prohíbe hablar de eso". Dijo el jonin mientras Minato gruñía.

"Disculpe a mí y a mi familia por un momento, llegamos tarde a una reunión". Dijo Minato mientras el trío continuaba su caminata hacia la Torre Hokage mientras todos seguían aturdidos al ver el Cuarto Hokage. Mientras tanto, Hiruzen estaba sentado pacientemente detrás de su escritorio, todavía pensando en lo que debería hacer una vez que vuelva a poner las manos en el Jinchuuriki. Fue entonces cuando un chunin irrumpió en la habitación.

"Lord Hokage, es ..." lo que se dijera a continuación fue silenciado rápidamente cuando el chunin fue eliminado con Minato detrás de él.

"Hola, Sarutobi. Tenemos mucho que discutir". Minato dijo cuando entró con Kushina y Misa (su hija). Hiruzen estaba a punto de dar la señal para que los ANBU ocultos trataran con ellos cuando las cadenas de chakra de Kushina se lanzaron fuera de ella y las atraparon a todas. Minato cerró la puerta con llave y activó el sello de privacidad cuando agarró una silla.

"Ahora bien, hemos escuchado rumores de que nuestro hijo supuestamente muerto todavía estaba vivo ..." comenzó Minato.

(Con nuestro favorito patilludo rubio)

Naruto estaba actualmente en un pequeño bote que había comprado con el dinero restante que tenía. Actualmente navegaba en el Gran Mar para llegar a las 'tierras desconocidas' de las que hablaban los marineros y los marineros **(* snigger *)** en las orillas. Entonces, siendo el individuo curioso que era, Naruto usó el dinero restante para comprarse un bote y salió a buscar esta tierra.

"Esto puede haber sido una mala idea por mi parte". Murmuró Naruto ya que se había quedado sin comida hacía unas horas y el sol le estaba golpeando. También estaba el hecho de que Naruto había usado el agua de mar para su comida, un mal movimiento por su parte. Naruto solo se dejó caer de espaldas cuando se acostó allí y usó su chaqueta para cubrirse del sol.

"Yo tampoco me siento tan bien ..." comentó Naruto mientras se desvanecía dentro y fuera de la conciencia.

"¡ **Eres un simple idiota!" **Kurama gritó desde dentro del sello.

"Oye amigo ..." respondió Naruto mentalmente.

" **¿Tienes alguna idea de en qué nos metisteis a los dos?" **Fue la respuesta del zorro. Naruto solo suspiró al saber que Kurama tenía razón.

"Mi mal, pensé que, como yo, querrías la misma oportunidad de estar libre de manos controladas". Naruto respondió, ya que esto había aturdido a Kurama por un momento.

"... **Si bien es muy considerado de tu parte que pienses en nuestro camino por una vez, ¡PODRÁS PENSAR EN UNA IDEA MÁS IDIOTICA ENTONCES LO QUE ESTAMOS PASANDO AHORA!" **Kurama gritó la última parte ya que todavía estaba molesto.

"Bueno, al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro ..." dijo Naruto de una manera cursi.

" **¿Sabes qué? Joder, me voy a dormir, me despiertan cuando algo bueno sucede". **Kurama respondió mientras cortaba la conversación. Naruto solo suspiró de nuevo mientras estaba solo otra vez. Naruto decidió cerrar el ojo mientras se dormía, pero, para él, sin saberlo, su barco fue descubierto por un barco que estaba cerca de su destino. Naruto pronto se despertó cuando escuchó el sonido de hablar y solo vio personas borrosas agrupadas a su alrededor.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó Naruto cuando todavía estaba fuera de eso. El líder del grupo le acaba de entregar una fruta pelada y le dice.

"Aquí, ten una naranja". Desconocido para Naruto y Kurama, este sería el punto de partida de su nueva vida.

(4 años después)

Han pasado 4 años desde que Naruto se fue y sus padres regresaron, Hiruzen fue derrocado de su posición y encerrado después de su conversación con Minato, Tsunade fue convencido de regresar y tomar las riendas como el quinto puesto que Minato estaba más o menos disgustado con cómo Su hogar en el que confiaba y amaba, trataba a su hijo. Kushina también estaba de vuelta en el servicio activo cuando se hizo cargo de las clases de kunoichi de la academia y comenzó a limpiar la casa ya que los estándares de hoy eran muy patéticos. El infierno, Tsunade, Minato y Kushina habían hecho varios cambios masivos en el pueblo, uno de ellos se estaba deshaciendo del consejo civil, ya que no eran necesarios y se quedaban más allá de su bienvenida. Misa también había sido presentada al grupo y su punto de vista sobre ellos no era una buena visión, ya que, a pesar de que su hermano era un molesto e idiota o se mostraba indiferente con él.**(Todos son sus seres envueltos).**

"¿Alguna señal de él ya?" Kushina preguntó cuando Minato había regresado de otra misión de búsqueda para su hijo. Minato negó con la cabeza y respondió.

"No ... Pero no me voy a rendir". Dijo que cuando Kushina lo abrazó, Misa también estaba allí, leyendo un libro. Fue entonces cuando un pájaro mensajero aterrizó en el alféizar de la ventana con un mensaje en su parte posterior. Kushina leyó la nota y habló.

"Lady Hokage nos quiere en la torre, ha habido un descubrimiento inesperado". El trío se preparó y se dirigió a otra misión.

(Más tarde en la oficina de Tsunade)

"Me alegra que todos hayan podido hacerlo. Recientemente, la red de espías de Jiraiya ha captado algo interesante". Tsunade dijo que el Konoha 12 y varios otros también estaban allí.

"¿Qué tendrías de nosotros, lady Hokage?" Asuma preguntó, todavía le dolía mucho que su padre estuviera encerrado y etiquetado como criminal tanto por Minato como por Tsunade, pero no se atrevería a actuar contra ellos ya que sabía que ambos podrían lidiar con él sin siquiera intentarlo.

"Los informes de una nueva masa de tierra están llegando, este lugar está supuestamente a la par e incluso superior a las Naciones Elementales en términos de tecnología y otras cosas. Ahora, no les estoy diciendo a todos que entren y causen un desastre, sino que , extender una rama de olivo ". Tsunade dijo mientras ponía un pergamino frente a ella.

"¿Entonces todos quieren que entreguemos un documento al cuerpo gobernante para una alianza?" Preguntó Kakashi mientras Tsunade asintió.

"No solo eso, también hay algunos rumores. Hay un joven que fue visto alrededor de las aguas que rodean la misteriosa masa de tierra. Pero lo importante sobre este individuo era una cierta característica facial, sus marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas". Tsunade dijo mientras los ojos de Minato, Kushina y Misa se ensanchaban.

"¿Podría ser Naruto?" Preguntó Kushina con esperanza en sus ojos.

"No estoy muy seguro, pero podría ser Naruto, así que esa es otra tarea para esta misión. Si es Naruto, tal vez podamos averiguar qué ha estado haciendo y cómo terminó allí. Además, ahí está su Familia que desea volver a verlo, no gracias a mi antiguo maestro ". Tsunade refunfuñó en la última parte ya que ella también estaba presente para enterarse de la ropa sucia de Hiruzen, sus pensamientos sobre el anciano cayeron en picada después de eso y desde entonces lo ha despreciado.

Fue entonces cuando Minato sintió dos presencias en esta dirección, rápido.

"Oh, qué fastidio ..." murmuró, ya que todo el mundo estaba confundido en cuanto a por qué dijo eso, cuando el techo se derrumbó hacia adentro cuando todos fueron golpeados en el culo y Minato y Kushina se convirtieron en asientos como estaban en sus estómagos.

"Buenos días, Sr. Namikaze ..." fue el primer saludo de la mujer cuando estaba sentada sobre su espalda.

"Hola Saya ..." murmuró Minato en un tono inexpresivo.

"¿Quiénes son estos dos ...?" Preguntó Tsunade mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo mientras miraba a las dos hembras que habían entrado. Minato se aclaró la garganta y respondió.

"Todos, esta es Saya y la que está sentada con mi esposa es Xiaomu, son las dos que intervinieron y se aseguraron de que viviéramos esa noche. También conocen a Naruto". **(Xiaomu y Saya son del juego Namco x Capcom),** dijo Minato mientras Saya simplemente presionaba el cañón de su arma contra el culo de Minato en la última parte.

"Hablando de Naruto, finalmente nos enteramos de la pequeña bola de energía que Xiaomu y yo somos aficionados ... ¿te importaría explicarnos por qué no está cerca?" Preguntó en un tono aburrido / divertido ya que Minato realmente no quería estar en el extremo receptor de sus armas, ya que vio que podían hacer, y Saya era competente con ellas. Junto con Xiaomu y sus armas. Tampoco ayudó que los dos fueran espíritus sobrenaturales de zorros (aunque eran diferentes tipos de espíritus / criaturas de zorros si querías dividir los pelos) y parte de una organización encubierta que estaba por todos lados.

"Te lo explicaría si dejas de señalarme ese juguete tuyo". Minato respondió. Saya solo señaló una foto de Hiruzen en la pared y apretó el gatillo.

-AUGE-

El retrato junto con una buena parte de la pared fue destruida por el arma de Saya mientras soplaba ligeramente sobre el humo que venía del cañón.

"¿Estabas diciendo?" Saya preguntó con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"Ese idiota inútil se escapó llorando hace cuatro años porque volvió a fallar en los exámenes genin, probablemente se lo comieron o lo mataron tropezando con su propio pie". Sakura se burló mientras aún pensaba que Naruto era un idiota y un perdedor. Saya se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Sakura mientras miraba al adolescente. Antes de que Sakura lo supiera, fue presionada contra la pared con una de las espadas de Saya desenfundada y presionada contra su garganta.

"Inútil, dices, sé que Naruto tiene un instinto de supervivencia y un potencial oculto mucho mejores que los veteranos más experimentados, incluso está con mi jefe". Dijo Saya mientras golpeaba a Sakura en la frente, lo que la dejó inconsciente. Saya enfundó su arma y miró a Xiaomu, su compañero.

"¿Puedes sentirlo, Xiaomu?" Preguntó mientras la rubia cerraba los ojos y se concentraba. Ella los abrió poco después y respondió.

"Es débil, pero parece que se dirigió a Valoran ..." dijo Xiaomu mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban lentamente.

"Ya veo, bueno, entonces. Te veremos con Blondie, tomate y cereza ..." dijo Saya mientras saludaba a la familia de Naruto y las dos saltaron del techo, se subieron a su mini helicóptero **(Far Cry 4, dos -sentado)** y salieron mientras volaban por los cielos.

"¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?" Preguntó Tsunade mientras Minato y Kushina se levantaban.

"Digamos que esos dos están vigilando a Naruto por razones personales. Aparte del hecho de que también trabajan para esta organización misteriosa". Dijo Minato mientras tomaba el pergamino del escritorio.

"Estoy seguro de que lidiaré con esto más tarde, todos ustedes serán despedidos por su misión". Tsunade dijo que el grupo se fue a los muelles.

(En el Territorio de Valoran, en los muelles de Ionia)

Un barco entró en los muelles cuando todos los miembros de la tripulación empezaron a desaparecer en poofs de humo, dejando al capitán solo para él mientras se bajaba y se encargaba del resto. El capitán de la infame nave, The Horned Empress, era un joven de 17 años. Su cabello rubio seguía siendo el mismo (estaba más domado que su pelo puntiagudo) de cuando era un niño y también tenía una pequeña cola de caballo incluida. También era mayor y más maduro, tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la ceja derecha y una pequeña cantidad de vello facial. Aquellos que lo conocían respetaban, odiaban, se ganaban la ira o eran amigos de él cuando se hacía un nombre por sí mismo.

"Eso debería hacerlo ..." dijo Naruto mientras se sacudía las manos y comenzaba a caminar desde los muelles hacia el continente. Verás, Naruto fue financiado por Gangplank y su tripulación en alta mar, fue capturado por los piratas y se convirtió en una especie de familia para Naruto cuando lo entrenaron y más. Naruto había llegado muy lejos de ser el último en abandonar la academia Leaf Village, ya que ahora era un campeón registrado en el Instituto de Guerra y pirata / explorador / mercenario. Esta fue su vida personal fuera de la Liga, también tenía su propia banda que hacía música única que los hizo muy populares, eso y sus conciertos épicos **(música y payasadas de Rammstein)** .

Naruto se había tomado todo lo que Gangplank y su equipo le habían enseñado en serio, ya que se entrenó para ser lo mejor que pudo durante su vida con ellos, y esto fue sin acceder a sus reservas de chakra. **(Naruto se basa después de Edward Kenway de Assassin's Creed 4 Black Flag, y también usa todas sus armas. Su atuendo es el traje de Capitán Pirata, estas son las únicas cosas de Assassin's Creed que estarán en este capítulo).**Hablando de chakra, cuando Gangplank llevó a Naruto a su cumpleaños número 16 para unirse a la Liga, los invocadores lograron sacar a Kurama de Naruto, pero el proceso dejó a Kurama como un pequeño Fennec Fox con Nueve colas y le robó la mayor parte de su poder, lo que se unió a Naruto y le dio varios poderes nuevos (esto vendrá más adelante). Concedido, Kurama estaba molesto por esto, disfrutaba ser libre y se quedaba con Naruto mientras se apegaba al chico.

" **Entonces, ¿ir a visitar esa zorra de nuevo?" **Kurama preguntó mientras descansaba en Naruto, que solo puso los ojos en blanco, ya que Kurama se burlaría de él, ya que terminó teniendo una relación con el otro residente Nine-Tailed Fox, Ahri, quien se interesó personalmente en él al principio debido a su vida única. -fuerza. Pero eso cambió cuando él demostró ser inmune a sus encantos y ella decidió quedarse allí ya que lo encontraba tan interesante, además de su fuerza vital.

"Sabes, no recuerdo que te hayas preguntado por qué salimos, después de todo, ella se encarga de un montón de zorros, toda mujer que agregaría a eso". Naruto respondió.

" **Oye, tampoco te estoy cuestionando a ti ni a la zorra succubus. Estoy realmente curiosa". **Kurama dijo mientras Naruto sofocaba una risita.

"Claro que sí, apuesto a que solo tienes ganas de volver con las chicas para que puedas tener otra orgía". Naruto comentó mientras Kurama se quejaba.

" **¿Puedes culparme realmente? Nunca supe que este" sexo "del que hablan los humanos podría ser tan increíble". **Kurama dijo que se convirtió en un él durante su extracción y pronto comenzó a atraer todo tipo de atención animal de la variedad femenina, en resumen, se convirtió en un animal que ansiaba el sexo. Esto llevó a algunos comentarios extraños de Kurama a Ahri cuando el trío estaba fuera, para colmo de la ira de Naruto.

"Realmente no necesito que te vayas a follar de nuevo, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?" Preguntó Naruto mientras el dúo tenía un viaje por el camino de la memoria.

(Escena retrospectiva)

_Naruto y Kurama caminaban por uno de los pasillos del Instituto cuando ambos regresaron de otro partido. Kurama captó un olor y dejó al lado de Naruto para seguirlo, ya que estaba aburrido y terminó frente a las duchas / spa para mujeres._

" _**Esto va a ser divertido". **__Kurama murmuró mientras se sentía empoderado (era un hombre orgulloso)._

_(Unos momentos después)_

_Naruto estaba mirando a Kurama a su alrededor cuando se dio cuenta de que su compañero salió corriendo, y si Naruto lo conocía mejor, no estaba causando problemas o algo por el estilo para las mierdas. Miró a todas partes y no encontró rastro de él y, finalmente, pensó en el único lugar que quedaba._

"... _Oh no ..." murmuró Naruto mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el destino._

_(Con Kurama)_

" _**Ahora esto, es un espectáculo para las edades!" **__el pequeño zorro mágico exclamó porque había atraído a las damas allí, lo que resultó ser la de todos los adultos y los pequeños cuando formaban un círculo alrededor de Kurama cuando se sentaba en un taburete._

" _¿No es esta la mascota de Naruto?" Lux preguntó mientras se preguntaba cómo había entrado Kurama, ya que había una señal general de "no se permiten hombres" colocada justo afuera de las puertas._

" _Creo que sí, la pregunta es, ¿por qué exactamente entró aquí?" Zyra preguntó, todas las chicas tenían toallas para cubrir sus extremidades de miradas indiscretas._

" _**Primero que nada, tengo un nombre, es Kurama, no 'eso'. En segundo lugar, entré, no es realmente difícil". **__Kurama respondió mientras gruñía ligeramente. Katarina lo levantó por el cuello y lo llevó al nivel de sus ojos._

" _Sabes, tienes muchas agallas para venir aquí sola, y tu pelaje está muy bien. ¿Qué me impide hacer una bonita bufanda de ti?" preguntó mientras Kurama se ofendía por esto._

" _**Maldición, y pensé que era cruel. Te das cuenta de que algunos de tus amigos son como yo, ¿verdad? Debes ser algún tipo de especialista en especies severas si me preguntas, y también me recuerdas a la madre del mocoso, por lo que inmediatamente te pone más bajo en mi lista ". **__Kurama murmuró la última parte ya que tenía cierta carne con mujeres pelirrojas._

" _¿Y qué lista sería esa?" Diana preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pensando en matar a la pequeña criatura. Kurama solo sonrió con colmillos y respondió._

"¡ _**Simple, todos ustedes son mis perras! Aunque los pequeños tendrán que esperar un rato" dijo**__ el Nine Tailed Fox, ya que no pudo evitar soltar una risita de locura._

" _Disculpe?" Nidalee preguntó mientras estrechaba sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando todos escucharon un grito._

"¡ _Maldita sea Kurama!" Naruto gritó mientras se teletransportaba a la gran sala y arrebató a Kurama de las manos de Katarina._

" _¿Qué demonios estás pensando?" Exigió Naruto mientras Kurama seguía sonriendo._

"¡ _**No mucho, mira todo este botín que puedes compartir conmigo!" **__Kurama dijo mientras sus colas se agrandaban y quitaba todas las toallas con un golpe, haciendo que todas las damas se desnudaran. Desafortunadamente, Naruto eligió ese momento para mirar y sus ojos estaban pegados a examinar sus formas desnudas, lo que tuvo que admitir, eran impresionantes (no miró a los niños porque no necesitaba esa mala memoria). Mientras tanto, Kurama se liberó del agarre de Naruto y se acercó a la pierna de Nidalee cuando comenzó a cabalgar contra ella._

" _**Joder, sí, ¡este gatito es mío!" **__aplaudió cuando Naruto todavía estaba fuera de esto._

_* Ejem * Naruto, el pequeño estupor se rompió cuando miró hacia atrás para ver a las chicas con una expresión menos que agradable en sus caras y luego volvió a mirar hacia la entrada, que estaba bloqueada por una pared de viñedos cortesía de Zyra y Nidalee estaba a punto Para la piel Kurama._

" _Claro ..." dijo Naruto en voz baja._

_(Fuera de)_

_Un par de los otros campeones se ocupaban de sus propios asuntos mientras hacían sus propias cosas. Fue entonces cuando Naruto saltó por la ventana, rompiéndola en el proceso mientras escapaba de la horda enojada que eran las Damas de la Liga con Kurama a cuestas bajo su brazo. Naruto solo atravesó la jungla cercana para alejarlos mientras usaba su parkour para su ventaja._

" _¡Voy a patearte el trasero por esto!" Naruto siseó mientras esquivaba varios proyectiles._

" _**Sabes que también te gustó, mocosa". **__Kurama descaradamente respondió mientras se reía. No hace falta decir que Naruto pasó los siguientes días lejos de la Liga, en particular las damas._

_(Fin del flashback)_

"Buenos tiempos / **buenos tiempos". **El dúo dijo en sincronía cuando Naruto llegó a su destino, una pequeña casa cómoda. Naruto llamó a la puerta y esperó pacientemente cuando se abrió para revelar a Ahri.

"Hola, Naruto. ¿Qué te trae por estas partes?" preguntó mientras se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa. Naruto solo sonrió y respondió.

"Tenía ganas de visitar a un amigo ..." dijo Naruto mientras Ahri sonreía, actualmente los dos estaban en una relación por más de un año, pero esta no era una relación de amigos con beneficios porque Ahri sabía que Naruto tenía sentimientos románticos hacia ella y Ella los estaba desarrollando para él. También le ayudó a resolver su "problema", así como a ser un buen amigo para ella, ya que no le molestó su reputación pasada como un asesino. Ahri sonrió cuando lo agarró por el frente y lo arrastró.

"Qué ..." comenzó Naruto cuando Ahri lo tiró al sofá y arrojó a Kurama al patio trasero con los otros zorros.

"Dado que resulta que es el primer aniversario de nuestra relación, ¡declaro que lo celebramos con estilo!" Ahri dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa y los dejaba caer al suelo mientras estaba desnuda delante de él. Naruto tragó el nudo en su garganta al ver su cuerpo exuberante, en su opinión, ella tenía el cuerpo de una diosa y también tenía los débiles rastros de músculos definidos debajo de su piel libre de manchas. Naruto se incorporó, solo para que las colas de Ahri lo empujaran hacia abajo sobre su espalda.

"No te levantes, estoy en control ahora". Ahri dijo mientras caminaba con un balanceo a sus caderas. Deshizo la trenza en la que estaba su cabello y lo puso a horcajadas sobre él mientras se subía al sofá. Ahri se inclinó y reclamó sus labios cuando su lengua se deslizó y comenzó a explorar su boca, Naruto se volvió audaz y luchó con su lengua mientras se batían en duelo. Finalmente, surgió la necesidad de aire cuando Ahri se retiró.

"Eres bastante bueno para un primer tiempo". Ahri comentó mientras se lamía los labios.

"En realidad, Sarah sería mi 'primera', estaba tratando de obtener información sobre pops (su apodo para Gangplank) y decidió que sería fácil conseguir su paradero. No hace falta decir que me encontró bastante. persistente y no pude obtener nada de mí, además de tener que caminar con una cojera pesada por un tiempo ". Naruto dijo cuando Ahri levantó una delicada ceja.

"Realmente ahora, ¿alguien más debería saber?" preguntó, sabiendo que Naruto era guapo y atrajo la atención de las chicas. Naruto pensó por unos segundos y respondió.

"Veamos, estaba Fiora cuando ella quería darme para ver quién era la mejor luchadora, que se me fue de las manos cuando la superé. Luego estaba Sona cuando me encontró en el Festival Lunar y estaba un poco peachy entre unos pocos. Bebidas. Morgana, Elise, Janna, Zyra, Leona y Nidalee ". Naruto terminó mientras los nombraba en sus dedos.

"Parece que eres bastante popular ..." comentó Ahri mientras sonreía.

"Escuché que también eres popular entre los chicos ..." respondió Naruto. La sonrisa de Ahri se volvió depredadora mientras trazaba sus uñas sobre sus marcas de bigotes.

"Eso es lo que suponen los hombres, en realidad me decido por el otro equipo, ya que ningún hombre me ha tocado nunca. Simplemente los atrapo en mis ilusiones y encantos antes de atacar cuando sus defensas están bajas". Ahri dijo mientras lamía sus caninos. **(Este es mi propio canon de cabeza de la historia / historia de Ahri, ya que les envío a ella ya Naruto como FedEx).**

"Oh, está bien. Supongo que sería tu primer hombre entonces". Naruto respondió cuando Ahri comenzó a deshacer los cierres de su atuendo.

"Mi primera y última, ya que no te voy a dejar ir, querida". Ahri dijo mientras Naruto juntaba las manos y su atuendo y su equipo desaparecieron formando un sello en su muñeca en el diseño de una calavera, dejándolo desnudo como ella.

"Todavía estás lleno de sorpresas". Ella dijo mientras se movía hacia abajo y comenzó a bañar su gran polla con la lengua ya que estaba completamente erecta. Naruto dejó escapar un gemido de placer cuando Ahri se rió y lo tomó en su boca. Inmediatamente se puso a trabajar y lo sopló y usó su mano para descansar que ella no cabía en su boca. Naruto se incorporó mientras Ahri se metía más en ella, ella apartó la mano y comenzó a acunarlo mientras él se alojaba en su garganta, que tardó un poco en acostumbrarse, y colocó las manos sobre sus muslos mientras iba a pueblo.

"Mierda ..." gruñó Naruto cuando Ahri sonrió a su alrededor.

"¿Impresionado?" Preguntó mientras lo sacaba y lamía la cabeza.

"Más como asombrado". Naruto respondió cuando Ahri abrió la boca y sacó la lengua mientras un rastro de saliva goteaba sobre su polla de la punta de su lengua.

"He estado practicando con algunos de mis juguetes para ti". Ahri dijo mientras sonreía.

"¿Así que has estado planeando esto?" preguntó cuando Ahri asintió y volvió a su tarea. Naruto pronto se descargó cuando Ahri consumió los fluidos sexuales como si fuera el mejor tratamiento de la historia, asegurándose de que recibiera cada gota. Terminó mientras se lamía los labios de las sobras restantes.

"Wow, ahora es mi turno entonces ..." dijo Naruto mientras Ahri se levantaba y lo montaba a horcajadas sobre él mientras se frotaba el coño en la polla.

"Tan lindo como suena, saltemos el juego previo, te quiero dentro de mí ..." dijo Ahri mientras levantaba sus caderas, alineaba a Naruto y bajaba sus caderas mientras se envolvía completamente dentro de ella. Naruto puso sus manos en sus caderas mientras Ahri apoyaba sus brazos en sus hombros. El dúo comenzó la antigua danza del amor cuando Ahri envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, cerrándolas por sus tobillos sobre su trasero. Ahri tuvo que admitir que Naruto era perfecto para ella, él golpeó todos los lugares correctos y la llenó hasta el borde, cada empuje siempre tenía la punta de su polla presionada contra la entrada de su matriz. Naruto se levantó y se acercó a la pared mientras Ahri la presionaba contra ella mientras continuaban. Ahri aplastó sus caderas mientras se acercaba a su orgasmo.

"Estoy cerca, quiero sentir tu semilla pintando mis entrañas, cariño ..." dijo Ahri mientras bajaba una de sus colas y tenía el mismo abrigo en su magia mientras lo usaba para acariciar sus bolas. Esto hizo que Naruto empujara más rápido y más fuerte a medida que su orgasmo se acercaba y ambos alcanzaron su clímax explosivo. Ahri gritó cuando su orgasmo la desgarró y se roció cuando la semilla de Naruto la golpeó como una manguera de fuego en miniatura. Ambos eventualmente bajaron de la nube nueve cuando Ahri comenzó a lamer el sudor que cubría la cara de Naruto (los viejos hábitos son duros).

"Aún no hemos terminado, ya que quiero ver cómo te va con tu legendaria resistencia". Ahri dijo mientras sonreía y se bajaba de él. Luego lo llevó a su habitación para divertirse un poco más, aunque ambos sabían que toda la casa sería su pequeño patio de recreo.

(Horas después)

"Oh mierda, eres increíble!" Ahri siseó, Naruto hizo que Ahri se inclinara sobre la isla de su cocina mientras la tomaba por detrás, una mano estaba envuelta alrededor de la base de sus colas y la otra en su cadera izquierda. Ahri se movió hacia arriba mientras movía una de sus manos hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza y se giró para mirarlo mientras se besaban y su otra mano comenzó a acariciar sus grandes pechos. Mientras tanto, Kurama estaba afuera, haciendo que su monstruo empezara con el pequeño grupo de zorros que Ahri cuidaba en su casa.

" **Oh, sí, te gusta duro, ¿no?" **Kurama se regodeaba cuando estaba follando la zorra número 12 que estaba allí, los otros 11 se relajaban y una línea estaba compuesta por el resto que atraía a Kurama. La vida era buena para el asesino pirata y su compañero.

(Con Saya y Xiaomu)

Los dos agentes actualmente estaban volando sobre el Gran Mar a Valoran, uno feliz y el otro más o menos molesto.

"No puedo esperar para volver a verlo, ¿cómo crees que será?" Preguntó Xiaomu mientras miraba a su amiga.

"No puedo creer que haya estado bajo nuestras narices durante los últimos cuatro años, esto requiere algunas respuestas". Saya declaró que estaba volando su Buzzer personal (hecho a medida).

"Parece que no solo para el viaje de regreso". Xiaomu comentó mientras miraba hacia abajo, Saya también miró hacia abajo y vio que estaban siendo seguidas por un total de cinco barcos, cada uno con la bandera de sus respectivas Aldeas, Hoja, Arena, Nube, Niebla y Piedra. Los dos también se sorprendieron de que no se pelearan entre sí, entonces, de nuevo, no les importó, ya que eso no era parte de la descripción de sus trabajos.

(Con los barcos)

"Maldita sea, ahora tenemos que lidiar con las otras aldeas que también quieren un pedazo de este lugar". Sakura se quejó cuando finalmente notaron los otros barcos. Jiraiya, quien manejaba el volante, estaba preocupado por otras cosas.

"Oh, bebé, sabes cómo trabajar esos pantalones cortos, jejeje". Comentó que estaba usando su catalejo para mirar fijamente el trasero de Saya.

"Um, ¿no deberías estar más enfocado en asegurarte de no golpear nada?" Misa preguntó mientras miraba por encima de la barandilla lateral y podría haber jurado que vio algo grande nadar bajo las olas. Si uno tuviera una vista de pájaro del mar, verían a las criaturas masivas nadando en el mar.

"Relájate, el único gran juego aquí son las ballenas, y son inofensivas". Jiraiya respondió, fue entonces cuando algo chocó contra la parte inferior de la nave, causando que se moviera cuando todos se asustaron.

"Pensándolo bien, aceleremos". Jiraiya dijo mientras activaba un jutsu de viento que ponía más poder en sus velas. Las otras naves copiaron a Jiraiya mientras aceleraban. Finalmente, todos llegaron a los muelles del sureste de Valoran y amarraron sus barcos.

"Así que supongo que todos aquí por las mismas razones, ¿eh?" Jiraiya preguntó mientras los otros grupos de sus aldeas asintieron en respuesta.

Arena (Gaara, Kankuro, Temari)

Niebla (Haku, Zabuza, Choujiro, Ukataka, Yagura)

Piedra (Kurotsuchi, Suzumebachi, Han, Roshi)

Nube (Samui, Karui, Omoi, Yugito, Abeja asesina)

Fu fue un pasajero que abandonó su pueblo un poco antes.

"Eso parece, estoy seguro de que podemos dejar de lado nuestras diferencias y lograr lo que vinimos a hacer aquí". Han dijo en monótono. Desconocido para sus Kages específicos, la jinchuuriki actual también tenía otra razón para venir porque sus Bestias de Cola comentaban sobre algo extraño que estaba sucediendo con Kurama y algo que se sentía como el Sabio de los Seis Senderos, algo que los jinchuuriki tenían curiosidad.

"Bueno, entonces, no nos quedemos parados como tontos". Jiraiya dijo mientras caminaba por los muelles con todos siguiéndolo.

(De vuelta con Naruto)

El dúo de Pirate Assassin, que tenía puesta nuevamente su ropa y equipo, y Nine-Tailed Fox Critter disfrutaban de un pequeño almuerzo que habían preparado mientras Ahri y su pequeño fajo de enemigos estaban agotados y agotados. Naruto había recostado a Ahri en su cama y limpió el residuo sexual que tenía sobre ella antes de poner la manta sobre ella y besarla en la frente. Ahri simplemente se acurrucó en su manta con una sonrisa mientras se estaba recuperando de la maratón sexual que la había follado en el coño y el culo de la boca mientras apostaba que Naruto no podía domesticarla, muchacho en el que estaba equivocada.

" **Entonces, ¿qué más hay en la agenda de hoy?" **Kurama preguntó mientras bebía de su taza de limonada. Naruto se encogió de hombros antes de tomar un bocado de su comida.

"Hmm, ya entregué el cargamento más temprano para ayudar con Ezreal y sus excavaciones, no hay partidos próximos para mí. ¿Estás listo para otra ronda de tormenta?" Naruto preguntó, ya que él y Kurama también eran un poco temerarios a veces y navegarían precipitadamente en una tormenta en el mar solo por diversión (el barco estaba protegido con runas y sellos especiales que lo hacían invulnerable a daños por medios naturales (tormentas, mareas olas, etc…).

Ahí fue cuando la puerta principal fue golpeada cuando Saya y Xiaomu llegaron al rastrearlo por su aura, su timbre estaba estacionado en el techo.

"Hola Naruto ..." Saya comenzó cuando Xiaomu asomó su cabeza por encima del hombro de Saya.

"Hola Naruto!" exclamó mientras saludaba. Naruto levantó una ceja a los dos y comenzó a recordarlos.

"Saya y Xiaomu?" Preguntó Naruto mientras los dos agentes sonrieron, bueno, Saya tenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras Xiaomu tenía una gran sonrisa. Xiaomu terminó empujando a Saya hacia un lado mientras corría y tiraba de Naruto en un abrazo de oso.

"¡Mírate, todo adulto y guapo! ¡Podría pellizcarte las mejillas!" Dijo ella mientras lo decepcionaba y lo hacía. Saya se acercó y miró a Naruto mientras pensaba que se veía bien.

"Parece que has estado ocupado. Entonces, ¿qué han pasado tres o cuatro años?" ella preguntó.

"11 años para ser precisos". Corrigió Naruto al recordar que se había encontrado con los dos cuando tenía seis años.

"El tiempo pasó rápido, ¿cómo terminaste aquí, Naruto? Recordamos que estabas en ese pueblo y que el viejo que olía a monos y humo insistió en que te quedaras allí". Preguntó Xiaomu mientras dejaba de tirar de sus mejillas.

"Bueno, decidí apoderarme de mi propia vida y me fui cuando reprobé los exámenes genin por tercera vez cuando tenía 13 años, finalmente me encontré con Gangplank y su equipo en camino aquí. Me uní a la Liga cuando tenía 16 años y ahora Paso mi tiempo libre explorando, recogiendo recompensas y otras cosas ". Naruto explicó mientras Ahri entraba a la habitación.

"Oye, Naruto, escuché otras voces y ..." Ahri detuvo su oración cuando notó a las otras dos damas en su casa y también pudo decir que eran similares a ella.

"¡ **Esto va a ser bueno!" **Kurama comentó cuando se dejó caer en la silla cercana y sacó una bolsa de palomitas de maíz. Naruto supo de inmediato que esto se intensificaría en una pelea, ya que Saya y Xiaomu probablemente podrían oler su olor en ella y el hecho de que todavía estaba desnuda.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Ahri preguntó mientras sus ojos se estrechaban por un pequeño margen.

"Soy Saya y este es mi compañero, Xiaomu. Pensamos en visitar a un viejo amigo". Saya dijo mientras le daba un pulgar a Naruto antes de cruzar los brazos.

"Interesante, y pateando mi puerta hacia abajo?" Preguntó Ahri mientras colocaba sus manos en sus deliciosas caderas. Mientras tanto, Naruto esperaba que esto no se convirtiera en una pelea, pero ese no era el caso.

"Oh, así que esta es tu casa en la que rastreamos a Naruto? ¿Y cuáles son tus intenciones para él, succubus?" Saya preguntó con una amenaza velada, ya que tenía puntos de vista bajos de todos realmente. Ahri solo sonrió descaradamente y se acercó a Naruto, lo agarró por la nuca y lo atrajo para darle un beso de vapor.

"Lo siento, pero él está ocupado". Ahri respondió mientras se retiraba y miraba a Xiaomu y Saya para evaluar sus reacciones, Xiaomu estaba escupiendo llamas en los celos femeninos y Saya tenía una pequeña contracción en el párpado derecho.

" **¡OHOHHHH! Puedo ver que esto es una pelea brutal, ¡no interfieras con Naruto!" **Kurama dijo desde su lugar en la cocina / comedor.

"¿Quieres ir?" Dijo Xiaomu mientras agarraba la empuñadura de su espada. Ahri sonrió y sacó su Orb of Deception.

"Tráelo, pequeña niña". Ahri respondió. Naruto solo dio un paso adelante y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Ahri y Xiaomu.

"No, señoras, vamos a quitárnoslo". Dijo en monótono. Fue entonces cuando Kurama recibió una llamada mental del Instituto.

" **Tan agradable como sería ver una pelea sangrienta y cruel ****entre ustedes tres, los invocadores nos quieren en el Instituto, algo sobre tratados e invitados". **Kurama dijo que esto les llamó la atención y tiró las palomitas de maíz.

"Muy bien, vamos a resolver esto más tarde, succubus". Saya dijo que los dos agentes salieron para su paseo y Ahri regresó a su habitación para vestirse, recogiendo su ropa del piso de la sala de estar.

(Más tarde en la emperatriz cornuda)

Naruto estaba al volante cuando Ahri estaba a su lado y Kurama estaba sentado en la barandilla.

"Entonces, ¿cómo sabes esos dos?" Preguntó Ahri ya que era curiosa y posesiva de Naruto, quien solo suspiró.

"Me encontré con los dos cuando tenía seis años y todavía estaba en ese infierno. Me encontraron escondido en el Bosque de la Muerte escondiéndome de los aldeanos, ya que era uno de los 'cazas de zorros' anuales que ocurrieron en mi cumpleaños. no los he visto desde que mencionaron que trabajan para una organización secreta ". Naruto explicó que Ahri sintió curiosidad por esto, ya que nunca supo de ninguna organización secreta y nunca se encontró con las dos hasta ahora, creyendo que era la única zorra mágica del mundo, sans Kurama. Ahri solo permaneció en silencio por el resto del viaje, ya que quería más información sobre los dos y lo cerca que estaban de su Naruto, también notó que el zumbador estaba muy por encima de la nave de Naruto. Kurama también tuvo la corazonada de que no le iba a gustar esta reunión con estos nuevos invitados.

(En el instituto)

Los grupos de shinobis estaban asombrados mientras miraban a su alrededor y lo asimilaban todo, fueron conducidos aquí por un escuadrón de guardias según la solicitud de Merlin (el Invocador Principal y actual maestro del Instituto).

"Disculpe las molestias, dudamos, ya que corrían rumores de que un hombre loco andaba con su grupo tratando de esclavizarnos a todos, pero eso fue resuelto por algunos amigos" dijo Merlín mientras caminaba hacia el grupo.

"¿Y quién serías tú?" Asuma preguntó sin rodeos, Merlín se limitó a reír y respondió.

"Soy Merlín, jefe de invocador y actual líder de este excelente establecimiento, The League of Legends". Merlín se presentó cuando Jiraiya dio un paso adelante y respondió.

"Saludos, Invocador Merlín, soy Jiraiya, Sapo Sabio del Monte Myoboku. Por supuesto, todos estamos en diferentes grupos, todos estamos aquí por la misma razón". Jiraiya comenzó cuando Merlín arqueó una ceja.

"¿Y que sería eso?" preguntó cuando Jiraiya sacó los rollos del tratado que cada grupo tenía, bajo la sospecha del otro grupo de cómo los había enganchado. Merlín tomó los pergaminos mientras los examinaba.

"Interesante, mientras reviso esto en mi oficina, siéntase libre de pasear y observar las vistas y no tenga miedo de hacer preguntas que le gusten". Dijo Merlín mientras se retiraba a sus aposentos cuando los ninjas comenzaron a conversar cuando se separaron.

"Muy bien, nuestro otro objetivo era encontrar al mocoso rubio y ver si él puede regresar". Jiraiya dijo a su grupo de Leaf shinobi, Minato y su familia fruncieron el ceño, ya que tenían la sensación de que la reunión familiar no sería agradable.

"Pero y si él no quiere volver, este lugar parece agradable". Sai comentó mientras sentía que podía acostumbrarse a Valoran.

"Tendremos que convencerlo de que está mucho mejor en la Hoja ..." dijo Jiraiya mientras los demás recibían el mensaje.

(Más tarde, cuando Naruto, Ahri y Kurama llegan)

Naruto miró a su alrededor cuando sintió que algo estaba mal cuando el trío entró en el Instituto. Ahri sintió que todos estaban en la sala de invocación / sala de audiencia mientras los dos la seguían.

"Nos llamaron ..." dijo Naruto al darse cuenta de todos los campeones allí, todos los invocadores y varios shinobi de las Naciones Elementales, incluidos sus antiguos compañeros de clase, Saya y Xiaomu, junto con una mujer con una apariencia única (Naruto sintió que ella tenía una energía divina, pero había sido revisada en su lugar para permanecer discreta). Merlín sonrió mientras respondía.

"Me alegra que hayas podido hacerlo, muchacho. Tenemos algunas cosas que discutir". Dijo Merlín mientras Naruto asintió.

"Disparar." Dijo Naruto mientras tomaba una silla de repuesto y Ahri se sentó junto a sus amigas. Jiraiya dio un paso adelante y respondió.

"Hola Naruto, soy Jiraiya, tu padrino. Llegaré directo al punto, debes regresar con nosotros a la Hoja". Dijo que como Merlín, los invocadores y los campeones estaban confundidos y desconfiados sobre esto. Naruto solo trajo una botella de su ron favorito y tomó un sorbo antes de responder.

"Y por qué debería hacer eso, tengo una buena vida aquí". Dijo mientras Kurama miraba por encima del hombro de Naruto. Al instante, entrecerró los ojos al ver a los shinobi.

"Esta no es tu casa, Naruto, naciste en la Tierra de Fuego y estás registrado como civil". Dijo Jiraiya mientras Naruto suspiraba y se levantaba de su silla.

"Te refieres al arma definitiva, no soy estúpido, viejo piojo. ¿Y por qué exactamente debería confiar en ti?" Dijo Naruto en un tono irritado cuando Jiraiya se pellizcó el puente de su nariz y Sakura chilló de ira.

"¡Naruto, idiota, reprobaste los exámenes genin y corriste como el bebé llorón que eres! Deja de ser un idiota y haz lo que te ordenen". Ella estaba resoplando después de esto ya que TODAVÍA creía que él era el mismo niño que estaba enamorado de ella y ella abusaría para sentirse mejor. Naruto solo se rió entre dientes antes de responder.

"La razón por la que me fui hace cuatro años fue porque me di cuenta de por qué Sarutobi estaba tan convencido de que yo era un shinobi. Es porque era el jinchuuriki de Kurama y también un activo nacional para la seguridad y el poder. Y si todavía estaba allí y lo demostré cualquier instancia de 'traición' estaría encerrada, mi mente se limpiaría y luego se convertiría en una herramienta que solo sirve para servir ". Naruto dijo que los ojos de sus antiguos compañeros de clase se abrieron ante el hecho de que Naruto les reveló su estado (de lo que no estaban al tanto). Fue entonces cuando Minato, Kushina y Misa se dieron a conocer.

"Naruto, somos nosotros, ¿no quieres ser una familia?" Preguntó Minato mientras Naruto entornaba los ojos.

"Oh, ¿entonces tengo una familia que me abandonó?" preguntó con burlona curiosidad mientras Kurama hablaba.

" **Entonces, déjame aclarar esto, ¿vinieron todo este camino solo para arrastrarnos de vuelta y armarnos? ¡No, gracias!" **Kurama resopló ya que no le gustaban los shinobi. Sakura se asustó al ver al zorro y lanzó un kunai, solo para que Naruto lo atrapara con su mano por el extremo afilado.

"¡El demonio!" gritó cuando los shinobi notaron a Kurama.

"¡Naruto, aléjate del demonio!" Dijo Jiraiya cuando comenzó a atravesar sellos de mano, solo para ser golpeado contra la pared por un gran brazo dorado hecho de chakra puro que emergió del hombro de Naruto.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" preguntó en un gruñido. Jiraiya luchó por liberarse.

"¿Dejaste al monstruo libre?" Asuma gritó mientras sacaba sus cuchillos de trinchera. Naruto solo quiso dar más brazos de chakra mientras sujetaban al otro shinobi de la Hoja.

"Primero, Kurama no está ni siquiera cerca de un monstruo, es mi amigo más cercano. Y en segundo lugar, también tiene algunas cosas que decir". Dijo Naruto mientras Kurama se aclaraba la garganta.

" **Hola, humanos. Solo quiero decir que es un DESESPERO OBVIOSO de volver a verlos a todos, considerando lo que nos hicieron pasar a mí ya mis hermanos en el pasado y ahora. Pero, no decidiré matarlos en lo que son para ustedes". algunas razones; una, me encanta mi nuevo hogar y no intentaría nada que me hiciera encerrarme de nuevo. Dos, no soy la herramienta de nadie para usarlas si lo consideran conveniente. Y tres, ambos sabemos la verdadera razón por la que quieres nosotros de vuelta ". **Kurama se rió entre dientes la última parte mientras daba una sonrisa dentuda.

"¿Qué, que se supone que él es leal y sirve a la Hoja como mi padre quería?" Asuma exigió mientras Kurama resoplaba y crecía hasta el doble de su tamaño con algo del poder de Naruto.

**: Oh, por favor, el viejo sapo ermitaño de aquí está actuando de acuerdo con la profecía que se suponía que los mortales debían mantener ocultos a ustedes, pero parece que el viejo sapo pedo solo necesitaba un poco de bebida para que sus labios no estuvieran cerrados ".** Kurama respondió mientras miraba a Merlín y le preguntó.

" **¿Podrías por favor abrir las pantallas de los espectadores?" **Merlín asintió y agitó las manos como un gran orbe mágico, similar al orbe de un invocador en el que utilizan para controlar a sus campeones seleccionados formados en el centro de la sala. Kurama se acercó a ella y colocó su pata / mano en ella mientras el orbe brillaba antes de comenzar en una escena.

" **Verás, sabes que el mundo shinobi, tu forma de vida. Será destruido o salvado por el individuo de la profecía. Esa persona sería Naruto, y querías asegurarte de que la profecía jugaba a tu favor". **Kurama comenzó mientras mostraba las breves imágenes del futuro que podría ver en sus sueños si seguían permaneciendo en la Hoja y Naruto no se daba cuenta de eso **(canon con algunos retoques)** .

Minato, Kushina y todos los demás en la sala vieron la siguiente escena representada como una película, mostrando a Naruto luchando contra una Madara resucitada en el apogeo de la cuarta guerra de shinobi, mientras todos los demás estaban encerrados dentro del Infinite Tsukiyomi. También vieron que Naruto terminaría muriendo poco después de que él matara a Madara y que todos se salvaran, ya que la mayoría pisotearon su sacrificio y solo unos pocos lo recordaron.

" **Naruto nunca quiso ser forzado a una profecía en la que estaría decidiendo el destino del mundo. Ya tiene puntos de vista bajos sobre la Hoja y el sistema de shinobi tal como está, si tuviera que seguir adelante y terminar decidiendo cómo El mundo se decidiría. Destruiría el sistema y se llevaría el chakra con su último aliento ". **Kurama dijo mientras Naruto solo cruzaba sus brazos mientras Jiraiya hablaba.

"¡Esa no es su decisión! ¡El Sabio de los Seis Senderos nos dio ese conocimiento!" dijo mientras Naruto y Kurama se miraban el uno al otro mientras Kurama solo tenía el cambio de órbita para mostrar un conjunto diferente de recuerdos, sus recuerdos.

" **No tienes derecho a hablar de mi padre, gusano. Quería que su enseñanza se usara para la paz y la prosperidad, TU pisoteaste todo eso mientras usabas tu nuevo regalo para escalar aún más tu estúpida lucha e interminable ¡guerras! Mis hermanos y yo nos mantuvimos alejados ya que sabíamos que terminarían borrándose. Pero no, tuvieron que arrastrarnos a este patético conflicto como sus pequeños juguetes. ¿Por qué creen que siempre estaba luchando y asegurándome de matar? ¡Ustedes, idiotas, no pudieron comprender que nosotros mismos tendríamos sensibilidad o deseos! ¡Para usted, solo éramos animales rabiosos que solo existían para servir y consolidar sus posiciones de poder!**Kurama terminó enojado cuando los recuerdos de Kurama se cumplieron, desde su creación en manos de Hagoromo hasta su desprotección décadas más tarde y su posterior amistad con Naruto cuando los dos hicieron su nueva vida en Valoran.

"Pero no eres más que animales rabiosos para ser nuestros elementos disuasorios, ¿te das cuenta de lo que sucedería si las otras aldeas descubrieran que uno de los cinco principales perdieron su arma, estaríamos invadidos y terminados!" Shikamaru fue quien dijo esto, para gran sorpresa del otro (sin Asuma y Jiraiya), ya que Shikamaru era la voz de la razón y la lógica. Naruto solo hizo que el adolescente perezoso se lo llevara por el brazo del chakra que lo sostenía, le sacaron la pistola y apuntaron a la tripa de Shikamaru.

"¿Quieres correr eso por mí otra vez?" Preguntó Naruto en un tono mortal mientras echaba hacia atrás el martillo. Shikamaru comenzó a repetir lo que dijo cuando Naruto le disparó en el muslo.

"AAAAGGGHHH!" el heredero de Nara gritó de dolor cuando el brazo del chakra dejó caer al adolescente y se deslizó de nuevo hacia Naruto, quien solo giró su pistola antes de enfundarla.

"No me importan los asuntos políticos y militares de las Naciones Elementales. En lo que a mí respecta, Valoran y el Instituto son mi hogar". Dijo el Uzumaki mientras hacía que los brazos que sujetaban a Jiraiya, Minato y Kushina lo acompañaran.

"Ahora están ustedes tres. El padre-dios que preferiría escapar y mirar a las mujeres y escribir pornografía en lugar de controlar a su hijo-dios como prometió, y luego están los padres que me abandonaron cuando iban lejos de vivir sus vidas y tener otro hijo. Sin preocuparse por el niño que abandonaron a manos de los aldeanos y vengativos aldeanos, así como las maquinaciones de Hiruzen Sarutobi ". Dijo Naruto mientras les daba a los tres una mirada aburrida / enojada.

"Pero, Hiruzen dijo que se aseguraría de que estuvieras bien cuidado ..." Jiraiya gruñó mientras luchaba por liberarse.

"Y fuiste un tonto por confiar en él, ustedes tres lo estaban. En lo que a mí respecta, ustedes tres son simplemente otras personas que quieren ponerse debajo de mi piel para controlarme. Usted perdió el derecho de asociarme como familia. En el momento en que me dejaste solo y con miedo. Para aclarar mi punto, arriesgaría mi vida y mis extremidades por mis amigos aquí, mis verdaderos amigos que no me apuñalarían por la espalda ". Naruto continuó mientras señalaba a los campeones y convocantes.

"Este no es tu hogar, Naruto, no importa cuántas veces lo digas, perteneces a la Hoja y te necesitan". Jiraiya dijo de nuevo cuando Naruto quiso que el brazo lo sujetara para golpear al sabio en el suelo unas cuantas veces y apretarlo más fuerte cuando ella respondió.

"Y no me importa lo que quieras de mí, viejo. La última vez que lo comprobé, tuve el control de mi propia vida, no tú o el imbécil Sarutobi. Y en cuanto a tu pequeño grupo terrorista, ya están atendidos". de." Naruto dijo mientras Vel'Koz se acercaba y manipulaba el orbe gigante para mostrarle a Naruto contarle al Vacío sobre el grupo cuando los dos salieron a tratar con ellos cuando Vel 'Koz agotó a los miembros antes de matarlos mientras Naruto cobraba las recompensas. **(Konan estaba exenta de esto ya que actualmente vive en Ionia).**

"Espera, ¿fuiste responsable de la desaparición de Akatsuki?" Kakashi preguntó mientras miraba a Naruto con asombro.

"No solo a mí, Vel 'Koz ayudó. Simplemente cobré los cadáveres y obtuve las recompensas". Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía. Naruto solo dejó caer a los tres sin ceremonias cuando hizo que todos los brazos del chakra regresaran a él y se arrodilló para mirar directamente a sus padres.

"Dices que viniste a mi para ser una familia nuevamente después de todo este tiempo, déjame preguntarte esto. ¿Dónde estabas cuando más te necesitaba? Las innumerables noches que pasé temiendo por mi propia vida como la misma gente que viví. En el pueblo, quería que sufriera, me obligaron a vivir en los barrios pobres y me moría de hambre hasta el punto en que me alimenté de la basura para asegurarme de no desmayarme. El mismo hogar que amabas y amabas no es digno de mi tiempo. Hemos terminado aquí." Dijo Naruto antes de levantarse y volverse, dándoles una última mirada.

"Si tratas de usar la fuerza para traerme de vuelta a la Hoja, tomaré represalias". Con eso, Naruto salió de la habitación. Kurama solo le dio una mirada aburrida al shinobi y respondió.

" **Lo mismo vale para mí, aunque carezco de la mayoría de mis poderes anteriores, todavía soy lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacerte pedazos". **Luego volvió su mirada hacia la jinchuuriki.

" **Y espero que a mis hermanos se les dé la oportunidad de estar libres de las focas. Si no, te desgarraré para liberarlos, no importa si tus aldeas lloran indignaciones". **La Bestia de Cola salió de la habitación después de Naruto, ya que no le dio una segunda mirada al shinobi.

"Summoner Merlin, quiero ver cómo estuvo la vida de Naruto aquí, por favor". Minato dijo mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo.

"Supongo que podría mostrarte lo que se contó durante el Juicio de la Liga para Naruto y cómo han sido las cosas para el joven. También te advertiría que no es para los débiles de corazón como algunos de nuestros veteranos invocadores que vieron la el juicio se enfermó y algunos vomitaron ante la exhibición que puede alcanzar la crueldad humana ". Merlín explicó cuando él tocó el orbe y lo hizo comenzar la noche del nacimiento de Naruto. (Los juicios solo son vistos por el consejo de los invocadores mayores, nadie más).

Todos vieron cómo Kurama era liberado y esclavizado por el individuo enmascarado, el sellamiento, cómo la vida de Naruto en la Hoja, el dolor, el tormento y el miedo que tenía como único lugar de consuelo de Naruto estaría en el Bosque de la Muerte. El shinobi Leaf notó que Naruto solo tenía la persona feliz y despreocupada para ocultar su verdadero dolor emocional y sus verdaderas emociones. El orbe luego cambió para mostrar cómo Naruto conoció a Kurama una noche durante las "cacerías de zorros" anuales. Cómo Hiruzen estaba jugando la carta de 'caballero con armadura brillante' para moldear a Naruto para que fuera leal, las muchas noches en que Naruto se preguntaba por sus padres y si alguien se preocupaba por él. El orbe luego se movió para mostrar a Naruto fallando en la graduación por tercera vez y llegando a su realización cuando dejó la Hoja la noche siguiente y se fue con el Scroll of Sealing.

"Llamo tonterías, no hay forma de que todo esto sea real, ¡debes estar inventándolo!" Asuma gritó mientras estaba enojado porque estas personas acusarían a su padre de estas cosas.

"Al contrario, estos recuerdos son de Naruto, y confía en mí cuando digo que no tiene ninguna razón para hacer nada de esto, ya que todo esto es cierto". Merlín dijo mientras Asuma gruñía de ira. Minato y Kushina estaban horrorizados al saber cómo vivían sus primogénitos bajo el cuidado de Hiruzen, Naruto tenía razón, no tenían derecho a afirmar que eran sus padres, fallaron y lo dejaron sufrir. Merlín entonces tuvo los recuerdos que muestran cómo Gangplank y su equipo encontraron a Naruto, cómo cambió su vida con ellos cuando el campeón y su equipo se convirtieron en una pseudo-familia para él, su crecimiento en un joven temido y respetado, su entrada en el Instituto y cómo se asoció con los otros campeones (Jiraiya estaba garabateando en su cuaderno cuando las escenas de los "momentos" de Naruto con algunas de las damas de la Liga), y sus pasatiempos.

"Los dejo a sus propios dispositivos ya que tengo algunas cosas que poner al día, incluidos los documentos del tratado. Tenga cuidado". El Jefe Invocador dijo que cuando salía de la habitación y los otros invocadores lo seguían mientras todos los demás comenzaban a irse. Kushina se dejó caer de rodillas cuando comenzó a llorar, Minato se arrodilló a su lado con Misa haciendo lo mismo que ambos confortaban a la angustiada madre. Mientras tanto, Ahri estaba aturdida y sorprendida por lo que había visto de la vida de Naruto, ella siempre pensó que él vivía una vida normal en su hogar anterior, basado en su personalidad y su tendencia a hacer chistes en situaciones difíciles. Ella nunca había esperado que su vida fuera así, necesitaba encontrarlo. Ahri salió de la habitación y siguió su rastro de olor mientras ella iba tras él.

(Con Naruto)

Estaba anocheciendo cuando el joven caminaba de regreso a los muelles cuando salía del Instituto para pasar un rato a solas. En el exterior, parecía que estaba aburrido con algo, pero en el interior estaba furioso, sorprendido, disgustado y muchas otras palabras.

'¿Quién demonios piensan esas personas que son?' Naruto se enfureció dentro de su cabeza mientras continuaba su viaje de regreso a su nave. Estaba tan atrapado en sus pensamientos actuales que no se dio cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo, y no fue Kurama quien lo estaba siguiendo.

"¡Pirata!" una voz gritó detrás de él cuando Naruto se dio la vuelta para responder, solo para ser golpeado en la mandíbula por un bastón. Naruto se tambaleó hacia atrás al sentir que su mandíbula estaba dislocada por el golpe y se volvió hacia su atacante, Wukong. También notó la expresión de enojo de Wukong mientras apretaba su mandíbula en su lugar.

"¿El infierno es tu problema?" Preguntó Naruto mientras frotaba el lugar donde lo golpearon y se puso de pie. Wukong acaba de atacar de nuevo cuando Naruto logró esquivar y bloquear los golpes del primate.

"Tú eres el problema ..." Wukong gruñó mientras usaba su flexibilidad y agilidad superiores para patear a Naruto en el estómago mientras el rubio retrocedía para recuperar el aliento.

"¿Sobre qué diablos estás divagando?" Demandó Naruto mientras se las arreglaba para esquivar un golpe en la cabeza y tomó represalias con un golpe de la palma de la mano cuando su espada oculta saltó y rozó un corte en el pecho de Wukong.

"Todo, pero lo más importante, me la quitaste". Wukong gruñó cuando Naruto se agachó para evitar otro golpe de su bastón. La mente de Naruto estaba procesando lo que dijo el Rey Mono cuando se dio cuenta.

"¿Me estás atacando por culpa de Ahri?" Preguntó Naruto mientras sonaba extremadamente estúpido cuando lo dijo. No se dio cuenta de que Wukong había estado aplastando a Ahri durante mucho tiempo, o que Wukong lo perseguiría porque Ahri lo deseaba en lugar del primate.

"¡Lo arruinaste todo! ¡Por eso te estoy enviando de vuelta a tu hogar real, roto!" Wukong dijo mientras golpeaba su bastón y sacaba un pequeño cristal esférico que tiró al suelo después de enfocar algo de su magia en él. Inmediatamente, un aura azul salió disparada y formó una cúpula alrededor de las dos, ya que Wukong tenía el control total del ambiente dentro de la cúpula.

"Compañero, creo que esto se está yendo de las manos ..." comenzó Naruto cuando Wukong se abalanzó sobre él con la intención de matar. Esta fue la escena a la que llegaron Ahri y varios otros campeones cuando presenciaron la pelea.

"¿Que esta pasando?" El Maestro Yi preguntó mientras observaba a su estudiante atacar y tratar de matar al 'hijo' de Gangplank. Ahri inmediatamente se acercó a la cúpula e intentó romperla mientras averiguaba por qué exactamente Wukong le estaba haciendo esto a Naruto. Mientras Wukong iba a matar, Naruto no, él se estaba defendiendo y tratando de darle algún sentido al Rey Mono. Los otros campeones trataron de ayudar a Ahri cuando vieron que Wukong se estaba volviendo más violento, ya que Naruto tenía una herida profunda en el costado y varias otras lesiones que iban desde huesos rotos hasta algunos órganos rotos. Wukong incluso usó algunas de las propias armas de Naruto contra sí mismo. El Rey Mono luego hizo que el suelo debajo de ellos cambiara a un pequeño pantano cuando tenía a Naruto en su espalda y sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Naruto se sumergió bajo el agua mientras Wukong intentaba matarlo, Con el rubio luchando por liberarse. Mientras tanto, los campeones fuera de la cúpula todavía intentaban romper la cúpula y pidiendo a Wukong que detuviera sus acciones.

"¡Ahora terminaré esto, y finalmente tendré lo que es mío!" Wukong exclamó con alegría cuando Naruto se estaba debilitando con el aire que perdía. Wukong sonrió maniáticamente mientras ganaba y los brazos de Naruto se aflojaron. De repente, los brazos de Naruto se levantaron cuando sacó sus cuchillas ocultas y las apuñaló en los costados de Wukong, perforando varios órganos.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" el Rey Mono aulló de dolor mientras soltaba la garganta de Naruto por instinto. Naruto se lanzó hacia Wukong mientras el primate retrocedía. Fue entonces cuando llegaron Saya y Xiaomu, el primero en un poco de humo y el segundo en una columna de fuego. Xiaomu lanzó una etiqueta de sello que golpeó la cúpula y causó que se rompiera cuando Naruto se derrumbó de rodillas por sus heridas. Wukong se levantó de inmediato a pesar de sus heridas y se lanzó de nuevo hacia Naruto. Solo para ser derribada por Saya cuando la mujer zorro lo derribó sobre su estómago y se sentó sobre su espalda con sus piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Saya quiso que su única cola de zorro, que era como un fantasma y tuviera energía fluyendo de ella, levantara con fuerza la cabeza de Wukong por la parte inferior de su mandíbula y colocara sus espadas contra su garganta.

"Por orden de la Society of Shadows (SoS), usted está bajo arresto por el intento de asesinato de un compañero campeón fuera del Instituto". Saya dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y las manos y los pies de Wukong estaban atados por esposas mágicas cuando ella se bajó de él. Saya volvió a chasquear los dedos cuando una criatura fue convocada desde la base principal de SoS. Era una gran criatura parecida a un minotauro con un hacha para su arma preferida.

"Dokugozu, lleva esta escoria al Instituto e informa a mi jefe de lo que ha sucedido". Saya ordenó cuando Dokugozu asintió y tomó a Wukong por la cola, sin importarle el grito de dolor de Wukong y lo arrojó sobre su hombro. Mientras Dokugozu caminaba junto al grupo, Wukong le lanzó una mirada suplicante a Ahri con la esperanza de que ella se pusiera de su lado. Ahri solo le dio una fuerte bofetada que dejó sus oídos zumbando.

"Nuestra amistad ha terminado ..." dijo Ahri mientras sus ojos irradiaban ira hacia el atónito Rey Mono. Dokugozu se fue con Wukong cuando el Maestro Yi recogió el bastón descartado cuando Ahri fue hacia Naruto mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. Graves recuperó las pistolas de Naruto y las enfundó en Naruto mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó el forajido mientras Naruto asintió.

"Estoy bien, solo necesito una botella de ron ..." dijo Naruto mientras Ahri hablaba.

"Me encargaré de él, por favor, vigila a las personas que vinieron aquí por Naruto, puedo decir que algunos de ellos no lo dejarán en paz". Ahri dijo que el grupo asintió y se fue, Saya y Xiaomu le dieron una mirada prolongada a Naruto mientras también miraban a Ahri, sus ojos diciendo una cosa.

Asegúrate de que esté sano y salvo, o vendremos por ti.

Los dos espíritus zorro se fueron mientras Ahri ayudaba a Naruto a regresar a The Horned Empress. Finalmente, los dos llegaron a bordo cuando Ahri lo llevó dentro de su cabina y lo acostó en la cama antes de que ella empezara a buscar equipo médico. Naruto juntó las manos mientras todo su equipo y su atuendo regresaban a la foca que tenía puesto en un par de boxers negros con una calavera en la pierna izquierda.

"Está debajo de la cama." Dijo Naruto mientras Ahri seguía mirando. Ella encontró el caso y lo trajo cuando Naruto sacó la bala que tenía en su antebrazo.

"Estás herido ..." comenzó Ahri mientras se ponía a trabajar. Naruto no opuso resistencia ya que aún estaba pensando en todo el evento con Wukong.

"¿Alguna vez Wukong te habló acerca de querer ser más que un amigo?" Preguntó Naruto cuando Ahri terminó en su frente y se subió a la cama para hacer su espalda.

"Expresó su deseo un par de veces, respondí que no era mi deseo, ya que solo quería seguir siendo amigo de él. Nunca hubiera pensado que haría algo así, lo siento". Ahri respondió mientras usaba su magia junto con el equipo médico para curar sus heridas.

"Está bien, no te hago responsable por sus acciones". Dijo Naruto mientras Ahri terminaba. Naruto se levantó y la miró cuando todavía estaba en la cama. Naruto se rió entre dientes al recordar cómo se conocieron por primera vez.

"¿Que es tan gracioso?" Preguntó Ahri mientras guardaba las cosas debajo de la cama.

"Nada, solo recordar cómo nos conocimos en mi primer partido oficial". Naruto dijo mientras ambos lo recordaban.

(Escena retrospectiva)

_Naruto estaba caminando por unos arbustos en Twisted Treeline, su equipo estaba en otras partes del mapa haciendo sus cosas. Dado que se suponía que esto era un esfuerzo de equipo, Naruto tenía ganas de trabajar solo por ahora cuando vio a dos de los miembros del equipo enemigo a pocos metros de distancia. También lo vieron a él también. El equipo de Naruto estaba formado por él, Graves, Draven, Jax y Rengar. El otro equipo fue Leona, Katarina, Zyra, Jinx y Ahri._

" _Maldita sea." Naruto siseó cuando fueron a por él, Naruto inmediatamente se rompió en un sprint mientras corría por un árbol y usaba a su parkour para perderlos mientras lo seguían a la jungla. Finalmente, se detuvieron para mirar alrededor, ya que no podían encontrarlo._

" _¿A dónde se fue?" Preguntó Katarina cuando ella y Zyra no se dieron cuenta de que Naruto se escondía justo encima de ellos en un árbol. Sin que se dieran cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde, se dejó caer con sus cuchillas ocultas desenfundadas mientras sacaba las dos en un rápido movimiento._

"¡ _**Doble matanza! Katarina y Jinx han sido asesinados". **__El locutor dijo mientras Naruto se levantaba y envainaba sus espadas mientras se alejaba. Naruto estaba caminando hacia los nexos enemigos por aburrimiento cuando escuchó risitas. El Asesino Pirata se giró para ver a un arbusto sacudirse por un momento mientras levantaba una ceja. Naruto solo murmuró "joder" en voz baja mientras decidía investigar el ruido, a pesar de que su invocador le había dicho que era una trampa. Justo cuando Naruto entró en el claro, fue golpeado por el encanto de Ahri._

" _Bien, bien. Parece que atrapé a uno guapo". Ahri dijo mientras salía de los arbustos a un lado. El Nueve Zorro de Cola (Kurama en realidad se estaba riendo mientras observaba a Ahri acorralar a Naruto de la audiencia) hizo que Naruto se arrinconara a un árbol mientras ella se apretaba contra él. Ahri sonrió mientras lo tenía a su alcance. Tampoco pudo evitar admirar su robusta hermosura y las marcas de bigotes en su rostro, similares a las de ella._

" _Debo decir que ciertamente eres mucho más guapo que los otros muchachos de la Liga. ¿Te pregunto qué sabor tienes?" Preguntó Ahri mientras se inclinaba y mordisqueaba su labio inferior, sus colmillos sacaron sangre de que ella lo lamía. Ahri podía decir por su sangre que su fuerza vital tenía un sabor único que deslumbraba a sus papilas gustativas._

" _Mmm, sabes delicioso ..." comentó Ahri cuando comenzó a alimentarse de la esencia de su vida, solo para sentir un dolor agudo en su estómago. Ahri detuvo sus acciones y miró hacia abajo para ver que Naruto tenía su espada oculta clavada en ella mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura cuando ella presionó contra él._

" _Tal vez la próxima vez, descansa en paz". Naruto comentó cuando él la acostó cuando la mataron, Naruto la movió para hacer que pareciera que estaba durmiendo cuando él arrancó una rosa, la puso en sus manos y cerró los ojos antes de alejarse. Su equipo finalmente ganó el partido cuando Naruto se relajó en la sala de descanso mientras se servía un poco de ron._

" _Buen trabajo en el partido". Ahri dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá._

" _Gracias, diría que lo hice muy bien para mi primer partido oficial". Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba otro vaso y le echaba un poco de ron mientras se lo ofrecía._

" _Ron?" Ella sonrió y aceptó la bebida._

" _Gracias" Ella respondió mientras tomaba un sorbo, casi abrumada por lo fuerte que era en comparación con el vino jónico y el sake que ella misma se había regalado en su tiempo libre._

" _Esto es ... diferente". Ahri comentó sobre la bebida mientras Naruto sonreía._

" _Te acostumbrarás a ello". Dijo mientras tomaba un trago de los suyos. Ahri entonces se dio cuenta de que ella nunca recibió su nombre._

" _Casi lo olvido, mi nombre es Ahri". Ella dijo que mientras extendía una mano hacia él, Naruto aceptó la oferta del apretón de manos con la suya y respondió._

" _Naruto, capitán de The Horned Empress. A tu servicio". Naruto se presentó cuando Ahri recordó haber escuchado a Sarah hablar sobre este barco en particular._

" _Escuché sobre ti, eres el hijo de Gangplank". Ahri dijo que se sorprendió al encontrarse con el joven que se convirtió en una fuerza a tener en cuenta en los mares. Los dos se metieron en una conversación animada cuando decidieron pasar el rato._

_(Fin del flashback)_

"Vuelvo enseguida, necesito un trago". Naruto dijo mientras chasqueaba sus dedos y una botella de ron apareció en sus manos cuando salía de la cabaña. Ahri solo miró alrededor de la habitación y comenzó a planear algo ya que tenía una pequeña sonrisa formada en sus labios.

(Sobre el escritorio)

Naruto estaba apoyado en la barandilla mientras miraba el cielo nocturno. Pensó en el shinobi y su familia en el Instituto. Puede que haya exagerado un poco, pero aún quería respuestas sobre por qué decidieron presentarse ahora de todos los tiempos. Siempre se le decía en la Hoja que sus padres estaban muertos o lo habían abandonado porque era un jinchuuriki.

"No vale la pena intentarlo ahora, quizás más tarde veré si los tres realmente quieren volver a ser una familia, los otros pueden enojarse". Dijo Naruto mientras tomaba un trago de su ron y regresaba a su cabina. Se sorprendió cuando descubrió que la habitación había sido cambiada y las velas encendidas. Naruto vio que Ahri estaba acostado en la cama, desnudo, con la parte inferior de su cuerpo levantada y sus colas balanceándose cuando ella sonrió al verlo, sus brazos estaban doblados debajo de la almohada que tenía debajo de la cabeza.

"Hola capitán ..." dijo Ahri en un tono ronco cuando una de sus colas le quitó la botella de ron y se la acercó a ella mientras tomaba una bebida antes de dejar la botella a un lado. Ahri se incorporó donde estaba de rodillas e hizo un movimiento de "venir aquí" con su dedo mientras Naruto se acercaba, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Ella colocó las manos sobre su pecho y comenzó a pasarlas por su musculoso cuerpo, tomándose el tiempo para admirar los muchos tatuajes que tenía en su torso. Ahri luego hizo que sus manos se movieran hacia arriba y atravesaran su cabello mientras lo besaba con fervor, su lengua palpitaba el interior de su boca cuando su beso se volvió francés. Ahri finalmente se retiró mientras hablaba.

"Soy tuyo, Naruto, nunca lo olvides. Ahora, llévame mi amor". Ahri dijo que cuando ella lo besó otra vez y se echó hacia atrás mientras Naruto lo seguía, los dos no iban a salir pronto. El famoso dicho que encajaría en esto era el siguiente: "si el barco se está balanceando, no toque la puerta".

(Al día siguiente)

Naruto bostezó mientras caminaba hacia la habitación donde los shinobi de la Hoja estaban esperando. Jiraiya dejó en claro la noche anterior cuando Naruto dejó que Naruto volviera a la Hoja. Merlín propuso que un partido entre Naruto y sus ex compañeros de clase decidiría el resultado. Si ganaban, no tendría más remedio que volver. Si ganaba, Jiraiya abandonaría el caso y dejaría a Naruto solo. Todos los documentos fueron firmados y devueltos a su respectivo shinobi de la aldea y las otras Bestias con Cola fueron extraídas como Kurama era de Naruto, dejando a las con cola con una fracción de su poder, ya que los barcos anteriores tenían la participación de los leones. Todos los demás estaban en la audiencia y Ahri se acercó y se sentó junto a sus amigos y la familia de Naruto mientras Kurama se sentaba en su regazo.

" **Puedo decir que ustedes dos estaban ocupados anoche ..."** Kurama comentó mientras Ahri tenía una expresión adormecida que se duplicó con una cálida sonrisa.

"Silencio, o prefieres que te prohíba que te reúnas con las chicas?" Preguntó Ahri mientras los ojos de Kurama se ensanchaban.

" **Estaré bien!" **Kurama gimió cuando Ahri sonrió.

"Buen chico." Ella respondió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Minato sabía que Naruto tenía todo el derecho de estar enojado con los dos como deberían haber estado allí, tal vez estaba mal de ellos confiar en Hiruzen.

"El combate está por comenzar, Naruto, ¡el Asesino Pirata contra la Hoja 12 se llevará a cabo en la Grieta del Invocador! ¿Estás listo?" Merlín preguntó desde su extremo del orbe grande desde antes. Obtuvo un rotundo "sí" del Konoha 12 y un simple asentimiento de parte de Naruto, quien se levantó la capucha.

"Empezar." Dijo Merlín mientras el shinobi y el Asesino eran transportados a la Grieta del Invocador.

Naruto fue transportado a su extremo del mapa ya que los Konoha 12 estaban al otro lado.

"Esparcidos, no sabemos de lo que es capaz y podríamos encontrarlo más fácilmente si nos peinamos el área". Shikamaru dijo que todo menos Sasuke hizo lo que dijo. Sasuke solo se fue en una dirección aleatoria mientras desenfundaba su espada, deseando ver cómo estaba Naruto en combate. Naruto estaba actualmente corriendo libremente por los bosques con un objetivo en mente, ganar.

"¡Vamos, perdedor!" Sakura gritó mientras golpeaba otro árbol.

"En la frente, esto no va a funcionar". Ino reprendió a su ex amiga cuando Sakura estaba destruyendo cosas en su camino.

"¡Cállate, cerdo! Podrías al menos ser útil y tratar de detectarlo". Sakura replicó ya que no estaba realmente de buen humor ya que tenían que lidiar con Naruto, a quien esperaba haber visto la última vez que se enteró de que se había ido hace años. Ino estaba a punto de responder. Naruto aterrizó sobre ella y clavó su espada oculta en la parte posterior de su cráneo, eliminándola del combate. Justo cuando Sakura se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó un ruido, recibió una bala en el centro de su frente mientras se arrugaba. Naruto recargó su pistola y la enfundó antes de alejarse. Luego se encontró con Chouji y Shikamaru mientras el dúo lo buscaba. Naruto dejó escapar un pequeño silbido cuando esto llamó la atención de Chouji y los fuertes shinobi caminaron hacia el árbol en el que estaba escondido Naruto.

"Espera, Chouji. Podría ser ..." La oración de Shikamaru se detuvo cuando un dardo de cuerda se incrustó en el cuello / espina de Chouji cuando fue arrastrado y Naruto se agachó. Chouji dejó escapar algunos gruñidos estrangulados mientras trataba de liberarse, pero murió como no pudo. Shikamaru estaba en shock al ver a Chouji morir que era demasiado tarde para responder cuando Naruto lo tiró con un dardo de cuerda y lo lanzó de espaldas antes de pisotear su cabeza con un crujido satisfactorio de hueso. Naruto solo liberó el dardo de la cuerda cuando lo guardó y se fue para terminar el resto. Neji terminó cayendo a un dardo venenoso, Sai fue desarmado y apuñaló el corazón con su propia espada, a Rock Lee le rompieron la rodilla y le rompieron el cuello, Kiba y Akamaru fueron asesinados por aire con las espadas de Naruto. Tenten terminó recibiendo una espada cortada en el abdomen y una bala en el corazón, Shino fue sorprendido con una bomba de humo y su garganta cortada, Hinata recibió una espada oculta en el corazón cuando Naruto la puso contra un árbol. Todo lo que quedó fue Sasuke.

"Estaba esperando que vinieras." Sasuke dijo al ver a Naruto entrar en el claro en el que estaba. Naruto solo se bajó la capucha y levantó una ceja.

"Realmente ahora, perdón por hacerte esperar, entonces ..." dijo Naruto mientras sacaba sus espadas. Sasuke solo lo agarró mientras sonreía.

"Veo que hiciste reputación por ti mismo aquí". Dijo el Uchiha mientras Naruto asintió.

"Sí, como puedes ver, no tengo ninguna intención de volver". Naruto respondió mientras los dos caminaban uno alrededor del otro en un círculo.

"También lo sé, solo estoy aquí para ver lo bueno que eres desde nuestra última pelea en la academia". Dijo Sasuke mientras se detenía y señalaba a Naruto con su espada. Naruto solo se rió y respondió.

"Muy bien, pero no vayas a llorar a tus padres cuando te patee el trasero". Sasuke sonrió ante eso y respondió.

"Es gracioso, hubiera dicho lo mismo". Ambos se lanzaron el uno al otro cuando comenzó su lucha. Naruto se agachó mientras evitaba un golpe que le habría robado la cabeza y respondido con una doble puñalada. Sasuke se movió hacia atrás mientras luchaban, ninguno de los dos logró hacerse una herida en el otro, pero dejó algunas lágrimas en sus ropas.

"Entonces, ¿alguna posibilidad de responder por un amigo?" Sasuke preguntó ya que estaba interesado en esta Liga y también en Valoran. Naruto solo sonrió mientras paraba y pateaba a Sasuke en la tripa mientras el Uchiha retrocedía.

"Tal vez, ¿encuentras cosas aquí que te interesan?" Preguntó Naruto mientras esquivaba un corte de espada.

"Diré que las cosas aquí son muy fascinantes, y te extrañé desde que te fuiste". Sasuke admitió que sintió una especie de soledad desde que Naruto dejó la Hoja.

"Si bien me siento halagada, no me muevo de esa manera, Sasuke, pero estoy seguro de que podría decir una palabra si quieres unirte". Naruto dijo antes de desarmar al Uchiha y tener sus espadas en su cuello.

"Tú ganas ..." admitió Sasuke al saber que Naruto no dudaría. El partido terminó cuando todos estaban de vuelta en la sala de convocación, vivos y bien. Aquellos que Naruto eliminó murmuraron y se enojaron por haber sido vencidos por el "último en morir". Todos regresaron a la sala de audiencias mientras Minato, Kushina y Misa se veían abatidas.

"Supongo que esto es…" dijo Minato antes de que Naruto le diera una palmada en el hombro, para su sorpresa.

"Admito que fui un poco severo anoche durante nuestra reunión inesperada, pero no me importaría si ustedes tres quisieran ser una familia". Naruto dijo mientras esto hacía felices a los tres.

"Pero, si ustedes tres alguna vez desaparecen de mí y deciden olvidarme, haré lo mismo y me aseguraré de que lamenten esa decisión". Naruto dijo mientras los sostenía de alguna manera por no entrar, esto se desvanecería con el tiempo. Los tres abrazaron a Naruto en un abrazo de grupo, ya que prometieron mantenerse en contacto. Misa también le preguntó a Naruto si podía presentarle a Jayce mientras se enamoraba de Hero of Piltover. Naruto solo agitó su cabello y respondió.

"Tal vez ..." Todos los shinobi se despidieron cuando regresaron a sus respectivas aldeas. Eventualmente, todos estaban a punto de irse cuando Merlín les llamó la atención con una tos.

"Ahora, ahora. Hay un partido más que también estamos organizando para hoy". El anciano invocador dijo que esto había confundido a todos.

"¿Quién más está luchando hoy?" Preguntó Naruto porque sabía que ellos (todos los campeones) estaban en un descanso de un día. Fue entonces cuando Saya derribó la puerta cuando ella y Xiaomu entraron en la habitación.

"¿Nos extrañaste?" Saya preguntó mientras guiñaba un ojo a Naruto, Xiaomu saludó alegremente a la persona de sus afectos.

"Verán, los dos agentes encantadores también deseaban unirse al Instituto, ya que tienen motivos personales para hacerlo. Hablé con su jefe y ella estuvo de acuerdo en que podían unirse, con la condición de que no se relajaran. en sus trabajos originales. El dúo también quería pelear con un campeón específico por su iniciación ". Merlín respondió mientras Naruto lo pensaba y asintió.

"Ok, entonces, ¿contra quién estarían peleando?" preguntó cuando Saya le dio un pulgar a Ahri.

"Ella lo hará." Dijo el Were-Fox mientras le daba una sonrisa depredadora a Ahri, quien solo le pasa a Kurama a Sona y se acerca a Naruto mientras ella le agarra el brazo posesivamente.

"No me importaría mostrarte quién es el zorro superior aquí, pequeños". Ahri se burló ya que tenía la mayor cantidad de restos de los tres. Xiaomu hizo un puchero con un lindo ceño fruncido cuando Saya entrecerró los ojos ligeramente.

"* Ejem * tu partido se llevará a cabo en el Aullido del Abismo, diviértete". Merlin dijo mientras aplaudía mientras los tres eran transportados al Campo designado. Sabía que Ahri estaba actualmente en una relación con Naruto y que Saya y Xiaomu tenían sentimientos por el joven, esta iba a ser una pelea increíble.

(En el abismo aullando)

El trío aterrizó en el centro del mapa cuando inmediatamente entraron en su lucha. Esta no fue una pelea de dos contra uno, ya que Saya y Xiaomu también querían a Naruto para sí mismos, ya que los zorros eran posesivos por naturaleza, por lo que esta fue una pelea a tres bandas, el ganador se lo lleva todo. Saya agarró a Xiaomu por la parte de atrás de su atuendo y la arrojó a un gran montón de nieve.

"¡Oye!" Hizo un puchero mientras su cabeza salía de la parte superior.

"Este es un show de dos mujeres, no se permiten niños". Saya respondió mientras disparaba una granada desde su lanzagranadas. Ahri lo esquivó a tiempo mientras lanzaba el fuego de zorro que Saya evitó.

"Y tú, ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes simplemente entrar y hundir tus garras en Naruto?" Saya exigió mientras le daba a Ahri una mirada cruel.

"¿No sabía que lo reclamabas para ti? Lo he visto a través de su cuerpo y no he encontrado ninguna marca que se remonte a ninguno de los dos. Sólo varios tatuajes que cuentan historias pasadas". Dijo Ahri mientras sonreía a Xiaomu, que ya se había excavado en la nieve, ya Saya. Tanto la zorra gruñó mientras tiraban sus armas a un lado y sacaban sus espadas. Saya sostuvo una en cada mano y la tercera en su cola y Xiaomu sostuvo la de ella como un bastón (ya que era un bastón de espada). Continuaron su lucha mientras Ahri usaba su flexibilidad y velocidad para evitar sus ataques. Durante la pelea, Ahri había enganchado la espada de Saya de su cola y la estaba usando para sostenerse mientras recibía algunas lecciones de Naruto durante su tiempo juntos.

"¡Atrás de viejas brujas, él es mío!" Xiaomu dijo mientras giraba alrededor de sus armas mientras lograba que Ahri y Saya retrocedieran. Continuaron mientras el público observaba con seriedad, insultos, amenazas y lo habitual era las bromas entre los tres zorros mientras se mantenían firmes contra los demás. Las cosas no estaban llegando a ninguna parte cuando Merlín le hizo un gesto a Naruto.

"Si fueras tan amable de envolver las cosas. El dúo ya ha demostrado que son capaces de unirse". Dijo mientras Naruto asintió y fue transportado al mapa.

"Está bien, divídanse ustedes tres". Dijo Naruto mientras quería que tres grandes brazos de chakra salieran y mantuvieran al trío separado.

"Oh, sí ..." Ahri gimió ligeramente cuando se sintió fantástica cuando Naruto la tenía envuelta en su chakra, ella mordisqueaba el chakra mientras disfrutaba del sabor también.

"... Avanzando, ustedes dos pasan la iniciación". Dijo Naruto mientras dejaba caer el trío sobre la nieve.

"¡Hurra!" Xiaomu aplaudió mientras se acercaba a Naruto en su espalda y frotaba su cheque, sin importarle el vello facial.

"Te das cuenta de que puedo replicarme, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Naruto mientras Saya y Xiaomu parpadeaban.

"Si bien eso sería bueno, queremos la verdadera persona". Saya dijo mientras caminaba y se agachaba al lado de Naruto mientras le pellizcaba la otra mejilla. Naruto le dio una mirada de comprensión a Ahri cuando se dio cuenta de su respuesta.

"Lo haremos, supongo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo". Naruto comenzó mientras Ahri continuaba.

"Eso sería un giro interesante, pero soy la hembra alfa en esta relación polígama". Ahri terminó mientras le daba una sonrisa elegante a Saya y Xiaomu, quienes solo le devolvían miradas de regreso que no perderían ante Ahri.

"Bueno, entonces, prepárate para perder esa posición muy pronto, perra". Saya comentó mientras enfundaba sus armas y recuperaba su arma.

"Si demuestras que puedes superar mis expectativas, entonces podría considerarte mi subordinado". Ahri respondió mientras sus ojos recorrían las formas de Saya y Xiaomu mientras lamía sus labios de una manera sensual. Los encontraba atractivos a su manera y no podía esperar para probarlos.

"Deberíamos regresar ahora, ya que esto está terminado". Naruto dijo que los cuatro se fueron y volvieron a aparecer en la habitación anterior.

"Felicitaciones, ustedes dos, ahora son campeones oficiales de League of Legends". Merlín dijo mientras les entregaba sus cartas y hablaba de nuevo.

"Ahora, si me disculpan. Tengo algunas cosas importantes que hacer. Tenga un día maravilloso". Merlin comentó cuando todos empezaron a irse. Saya y Xiaomu rápidamente ataron a Naruto con una cuerda mágica mientras se lo llevaban.

"¡Oye!" Ahri exclamó mientras perseguía a los dos, que rápidamente se fueron en su Buzzer con Naruto colgando del fondo. Ahri se subió a su nave y se apoderó de ella mientras los seguía, descubriendo que se dirigían a la isla / complejo privado de Naruto. Tuvo algunos problemas para manejar el barco ya que nunca antes había tenido ninguna experiencia. Naruto solo observaba desesperado cuando un par de cañones se perdían en el mar mientras Ahri navegaba a través de olas ásperas, persiguiendo a Xiaomu y Saya. Finalmente, todos lo lograron cuando Naruto fue liberado y se arrojó por el techo de su casa con Saya y Xiaomu aterrizando el Zumbador en un área plana de tierra y se fueron a la casa. Ahri logró atracar el barco y atarlo mientras le daba un vistazo. Faltaban algunas armas, pero nada que no pudiera ser reemplazado, ¿Correcto? Corrió hacia la mansión y pateó la puerta.

(Con Naruto)

El rubio Uzumaki estaba actualmente en su cama de tamaño king, desnudo mientras Saya hacía su propia magia que tenía todas sus cosas sobre el maniquí en el armario (con sus otros trajes). Saya y Xiaomu admiraron su forma musculosa cuando comenzaron una strip-tease.

"Ahora, amante, vamos ..." La frase de Saya fue interrumpida por las puertas, que estaban cerradas y encadenadas, se rompió cuando Ahri se quedó allí, con su magia fluyendo de ella mientras tomaba un color feroz. Sin previo aviso, las colas de Ahri agarraron a los dos y los empujaron contra la pared cuando ella se acercó a Naruto y reclamó sus labios antes de a horcajadas sobre él.

"Mi, mi. Ustedes dos parecen muy impacientes por algo. Lástima que me pertenezca". Ahri dijo que cuando se quitó la ropa con un chasquido de sus dedos y se movió hacia abajo para darle una larga y sensual lamida a la erecta polla de Naruto.

"¿Es esto lo que deseas?" Preguntó Ahri mientras miraba a los dos mientras continuaba bañando la polla de Naruto mientras lo disfrutaba, sus manos y pies estaban encadenados a la cama por Saya antes. El dúo se estaba poniendo cachondo cuando Ahri enviaba algo de su magia a través de sus colas para estimular sus cuerpos. Ahri lo tomó en su boca mientras movía la cabeza, enviando algunas miradas en dirección a Saya y Xiaomu mientras hacía un espectáculo lascivo a propósito, no es que no lo hiciera ya que amaba a Naruto.

"Joder, esto es caliente ..." Saya siseó mientras observaba a Ahri follarse la polla de Naruto, que tenía que admitir, se veía increíble. Ella quería un pedazo de eso, Xiaomu estaba en un bote similar mientras se frotaba los muslos y se retorcía cuando las colas que la sostenían también estaban dando un masaje encantador. Ahri luego le hizo una garganta profunda mientras su mano izquierda acariciaba sus bolas mientras su derecha estaba extendida sobre sus abdominales. Ahri finalmente se ganó el capricho mientras lo chupaba todo antes de dejar ir a Naruto y traer al dúo. Antes de que Saya pudiera decir algo, Ahri la llevó a una sesión de besos mientras entregaba una porción del semen de Naruto en su boca cuando sus lenguas se entremezclaban, Ahri hizo lo mismo con Xiaomu que con los dos y luego se besaron, consumiendo El semen como si fuera su regalo favorito.

"Ahí vamos ..." comentó Ahri mientras se sentaba a las dos en la cama y comenzó a desvestirlas mientras continuaban con su beso francés. Estaban desnudos cuando Ahri tiró la ropa a la esquina de la habitación y se acercó para besar a Naruto en los labios con pasión. Luego se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cabeza y llamó la atención de los otros dos con un chasquido de sus dedos.

"Disfrutar." Dijo mientras señalaba a la torre fálica que era la polla de Naruto. Saya y Xiaomu se movieron cuando comenzaron a lamer y jugar con eso. Ahri disipó las cadenas que sujetaban sus muñecas cuando las manos de Naruto se cerraron sobre sus muslos y él comenzó a comerla.

"F-fuck!" Ahri gritó cuando Naruto también fue por su gilipollas. Los cuatro se estaban involucrando en sus acciones cuando Ahri se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio una palmada en el culo a Saya y Xiaomu y sonrió mientras recibía un leve chillido de ambos. Una vez que Ahri alcanzó su orgasmo, salió de Naruto y formó un plan en su mente.

"Ya vuelvo, mi amor. Solo estoy recuperando algunas cosas de mi habitación en el Instituto". Ella dijo que Naruto asintió y se sentó para jugar con Saya y Xiaomu. Ahri desapareció con un llamado a su habitación y entró en su armario, sacó un baúl grande y lo abrió mientras revisaba su contenido.

"Estos harán perfecto". Dijo mientras obtenía una sonrisa depredadora y se teletransportaba a la mansión de Naruto con el mismo hechizo con el baúl. Ahri solo se lamió los labios con avidez cuando Naruto la notó, pero Saya y Xiaomu no. Dejó el baúl a un lado de la habitación y sacó dos juguetes. El Nine Tailed Fox se volcó y habló.

"Te apuesto dos amores sorpresas". Antes de que pudieran responder, Ahri metió los consoladores electrónicos en sus coños y los convirtió en la configuración máxima cuando las chicas fueron superadas por esto. Ahri los atrajo para un beso de tres vías cuando Naruto fue liberado de las cadenas en sus tobillos. Ahri empujó a los dos de nuevo sobre la cama y se acercó a Naruto mientras ella señalaba el baúl y le susurró al oído cuando él levantó una ceja. Las cosas iban a ponerse lascivas.

(Mas tarde)

Xiaomu estaba de espaldas en la cama cuando Naruto estaba empujando en su vagina y Ahri tomó su boca con una correa que estaba acanalada. Los ojos de Xiaomu estaban enrollados en la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras la follaban como una tonta. Gimiendo incoherentemente como ella lo amaba. Saya se encontraba actualmente en una posición extraña, ya que tenía la cabeza y los hombros contra la pared, la espalda apoyada en la mesita / mesita de noche y los brazos y piernas encadenados en las muñecas y los tobillos sobre ella contra la pared, dejando su coño y su culo. expuesta con su cola fluyendo alrededor. Un dispositivo sexual que parecía un pequeño televisor estaba contra ella, ya que tenía sus dos consoladores metidos en su coño y culo. La máquina estaba en su velocidad máxima cuando Saya estaba enojada y diciendo cosas incoherentes mezcladas con chillidos, gemidos y gritos, sin importarle que su voz fuera ronca. Ella también tenía una gran cantidad de caras divertidas también, junto con el babeo. Ahri agarró a Naruto por la parte posterior de su cuello y lo atrajo para otro beso mientras se corría dentro de Xiaomu, sin detenerse ni un poco con sus embestidas.

(Cambio de escena)

Saya era ahora la que estaba siendo follada por Naruto y Ahri, ya que Xiaomu estaba bajo un artilugio de madera / mecánico que estaba follando a su perrito con un consolador de caballos muy lubricado (Ahri le robó esto a Jinx para este uso, este último no lo sabe ) siendo empujada en su culo mientras Xiaomu soltaba chillidos lindos con cada empuje. Saya estaba siendo emparedada entre Ahri y Naruto mientras Ahri le estaba tomando el culo con una correa diferente, esta era electrónica y tenía anillos alternos de cuentas en la longitud que estaban controlados por el pequeño control remoto en la mano de Ahri mientras Naruto tomaba su coño. Saya no podía decir mucho, ya que tenía una mordaza de pelota y también tenía una cara estúpida y jodida.

(Más tarde después de una maratón de sexo)

Los cuatro estaban descansando en el gran sofá de la sala de estar. Saya y Xiaomu actualmente lucían en blanco / cansados, ya que ambos se encontraban en el sillón reclinable cuando Ahri estaba sentado en el regazo de Naruto, todos estaban vestidos con ropa informal.

"Yo diría que eso se hinchó". Naruto comentó mientras miraba a los dos agentes. Ahri solo agitó su mano frente a ellos y chasqueó los dedos un par de veces, ya que no reaccionaron.

"Yo diría que los rompimos". Ahri comentó mientras le sonreía a Naruto. Naruto la apartó de él cuando se levantó y se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina.

"¿Cómo suena un poco de BB-Q marino?" preguntó cuando comenzó a sacar algunas de las cosas que había capturado en el mar (tiburones, peces, calamares, camarones, almejas, etc.).

"Eso suena maravilloso". Ahri respondió mientras caminaba hacia el jardín del patio trasero para recoger algunas de las verduras y frutas que crecía Naruto. Saya y Xiaomu simplemente se sentaron allí, todavía aturdidos después del frenesí sexual anterior.

(Años después)

Minato y Kushina estaban visitando a Misa cuando la hermana menor de Naruto les dijo a las dos que estaba comprometida con Jayce (ella visitaría a Valoran cuando no estuviera en una misión para salir con él). Actualmente los dos estaban en un café en Jonia con Jayce y Misa.

"Ustedes dos se ven tan lindos juntos". Kushina comentó mientras Misa y Jayce sonrieron. Fue entonces cuando Naruto aterrizó junto a su mesa cuando se levantó y se sacudió el polvo. Notó el grupo y asintió con la cabeza a Jayce.

"Jayce". Naruto comentó mientras Jayce le devolvía el saludo, y cuando otra persona aterrizó, Naruto lo estaba obligando a caer de espaldas.

"Está bien, Naruto, ¿dónde escondiste mi alijo de hierba recreativa?" Preguntó Sasuke ya que tenía su propia hoja oculta apuntando a la cabeza de Naruto. **(Dado que Naruto tiene su base en Edward de AC Black Flag, Sasuke tiene su base en Shay de AC Rogue con el atuendo de los templarios (el de la portada) también tiene todas las armas).**

"Nunca lo diré, pero mis hijos podrían tener algo que decir". Naruto respondió mientras Sasuke era atacado por tres pequeños proyectiles con forma humana mientras lo forzaban a salir de Naruto.

"¡Dios mío padre!" los tres tykes exclamaron cuando Sasuke se rió y dio unas palmaditas en respuesta.

"Ustedes se están poniendo mejor escondiéndose". Dijo mientras se levantaba y se bajaban de él. Los niños aplaudieron cuando los tres eran los niños de Naruto, Ahri, Saya y Xiaomu (imagina a un trío de adorables niños pequeños con rasgos de zorro, dos niñas y un niño). Naruto luego señaló a su madre y habló.

"¡Mira niños, es abuela!" dijo mientras el trío la aclamaba y corría hacia ella mientras Kushina estaba sorprendida y feliz de ver que Naruto la bendecía con sus nietos.

"¿Y quiénes podrían ser ustedes tres?" Preguntó Kushina de una manera alegre mientras examinaba a los tres niños.

"Soy Rana". La rubia con puntas negras dijo que tenía ojos azules con pupilas hendidas (la hija de Naruto con Xiaomu).

"Hola, mi nombre es Shippo!" el de cabello rubio con reflejos azul oscuro exclamó mientras masticaba el cabello de Kushina (el hijo de Naruto con Ahri). **(¿El color del cabello de Ahri es azul oscuro o negro en su atuendo por defecto?)**

"Y yo soy Da-Ji!" La última con cabello plateado y puntas rubias dijo mientras abrazaba el brazo de Kushina. (La hija de Naruto con Saya).

"Allí ustedes tres se escapan también". Xiaomu dijo cuando ella, Saya y Ahri aparecieron. Naruto sonrió al ver a los tres, quienes solo le devolvieron la sonrisa cuando recogieron a sus hijos.

"Es bueno verlos a ustedes dos de nuevo". Ahri comentó mientras saludaba a Minato y Kushina. Fue entonces cuando Kushina chasqueó los dedos.

"¡Sé lo que podemos hacer! ¡Ya que Misa está comprometida, debemos ir de compras y ayudarla!" Ella dijo que la mayoría del grupo asintió. Todos se separaron cuando Ahri, Saya, Xiaomu, Kushina y Misa se fueron a las tiendas de ropa (Kushina se enteraría más tarde de que Naruto, Saya, Ahri y Xiaomu se saltaron toda la boda tradicional y se fugaron). Naruto y Sasuke se fueron en una dirección diferente con Jayce por un tiempo de tipo (Sasuke estaba saliendo con Jinx, a quien Jayce trata como a una hermana pequeña y psicópata). Dejando a Minato con los niños.

"Entonces, ¿quién quiere salir con el abuelo?" Minato preguntó mientras el trío se acurrucaba en un pequeño círculo de grupo y entabló una pequeña discusión antes de que miraran a Minato con una sonrisa cursi en sus adorables caras.

"¡Papá dijo que serías el gramo más genial de todos!" aplaudieron mientras lo arrastraban por sus piernas mientras Shippo se sentaba sobre su espalda y salía de una lista que el trío quería como juguetes, para el festival cercano.

* * *

**Capítulo completado! Esto fue un poco difícil de escribir, debido a los giros y lo que los dos fanáticos querían en este escenario.De todos modos, espero que les guste y dejen una revisión de lo que pensaron y / o un PM si tienen preguntas o desean solicitar un escenario diferente. Mi otro trabajo, The Dragon Returns y Brothers in Arms también recibirán actualizaciones. Siéntase libre de revisar mi perfil para mi otro trabajo, desafíos de historias y fotos de referencia a mis historias. Hasta la próxima, mantente helado.**

**PS. Todo el celoso y enojado Wukong era algo que tenía en mi cabeza ya que pensé que sería algo nuevo para agregar (no me estoy burlando de los fanáticos que envían a Ahri y Wukong como yo prefiero a Naruto y Ahri si eso es lo que estas pensando).**

**Hell is Fun21 está saliendo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola a todos! Tengo una idea / escenario divertido para el capítulo 10 (Este capítulo) de Foxy Lovers, presentado por mi amigo Mugetsu16. Y como son las vacaciones, pondré un poco de magia de Navidad (supongo que se conoce como Snowdown en la historia / comunidad de League of Legends). De todos modos, disfruten y tengan unas maravillosas vacaciones.**

**Comienzo de la historia.**

* * *

Naruto estaba corriendo detrás de Toneri ya que este último había secuestrado a Hinata. Sabía que Toneri era un descendiente de Kaguya, la Diosa del Conejo con la que luchó durante la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi hace dos años. También se dio cuenta de que Toneri iba a usar la luna al sacarla de la órbita y estrellarse contra la tierra, eliminando todo. Naruto no iba a dejar que eso sucediera ya que estaba corriendo tras el pálido bastardo que tenía su Hinata.

"¡No te dejaré llevarla!" Naruto gritó cuando se dio cuenta repentinamente de que Hinata era su único amor verdadero y estaba usando la bufanda que ella hizo para él. **(Parte de la trama de la película, no lo estoy inventando). **Toneri voló hacia el cielo nocturno cuando entró en el espacio con Hinata a cuestas mientras ella lo llamaba. Toneri aterrizó en la luna cuando arrojó a Hinata a un lado mientras el chakra la ataba para que no pudiera moverse mientras esperaba a Naruto.

"Ven, hijo pródigo. Lucha por tu vida inútil en este mundo empapado de sangre, muéstrame si realmente puedes vencer la voluntad de Kaguya Otsutsuki". Toneri dijo que cuando tenía una pequeña sonrisa, sabía todo sobre Naruto Uzumaki y su pequeño grupo de amigos. Concedido el Hyuuga que había tomado, tanto Hinata como Hanabi, fueron útiles para sus planes para el mundo. También tenía otros planes de casarse con el mayor y luego agregar el otro una vez que ella fuera mayor de edad. No es que Naruto los echara de menos, ignoró de plano al anciano que se inclinaba por él la mayor parte de su vida.

(De vuelta con Naruto)

"¡Naruto espera, esto podría ser una trampa!" Shikamaru gritó mientras Naruto no estaba escuchando. El Uzumaki escaló la montaña en milisegundos y lanzó chakra a través de sus piernas cuando su capa de bestia de cola se activó y se disparó hacia el cielo nocturno hacia la luna. Esquivó varios meteoritos que Toneri estaba sacando del espacio mientras los lanzaba a Naruto. Finalmente, Naruto aterrizó en la superficie mientras miraba a Toneri con ira en sus ojos.

"Lo lograste, debo decir que estoy impresionado por tu tenacidad para esta joven y tu hogar. ¿Por qué luchas por ellos?" preguntó mientras Naruto gruñía y apretaba sus puños.

"Déjala ir, esto es entre tú y yo!" Gruñó mientras Toneri soltaba una leve risita.

"Evitando la pregunta que veo. ¿Por qué luchas por un mundo donde la paz es solo temporal, los dos sabemos que tarde o temprano se desatará el caos? ¿Cuántos conflictos y guerras se deben a la codicia y las creencias personales? Además, el conflicto humano se origina de ideales opuestos y normas sociales. Busco poner fin a todo esto, ¿no puedes ver lo que estoy tratando de hacer? " Preguntó Toneri.

"Mentira, solo tratas de engañarme al afirmar que tus ideales son correctos y que destruir el mundo será para el bien mayor". Naruto gritó mientras señalaba a Toneri.

"Seguramente no puedes ver que estoy al menos parcialmente acertado en mi lógica. Chakra solo fomenta el derramamiento de sangre y la destrucción con la que los humanos luchan entre ellos. Por eso me deshago de ellos por completo, han estafado y han usado mal su 'don' durante demasiado tiempo." Toneri preguntó cuando decidió acariciar el cabello de Hinata mientras ella se retorcía lejos de su mano. Naruto dejó escapar un rugido de ira.

"¡Quita tus manos sucias de ella!" gritó mientras se lanzaba, Toneri tiró a Hinata a un lado mientras activaba su capa de chakra y luchaba con Naruto. Su pelea fue brutal, ya que Naruto y Toneri lo estaban dando todo, dado que Toneri era una amenaza menor que Kaguya, eso no significaba que no fuera peligroso por derecho propio. El dúo intercambió golpes mientras sacudían la luna con un poder abrumador. Mientras tanto, los meteoritos seguían golpeando la tierra a medida que la luna se acercaba lentamente. Toneri decidió terminar esto mientras esquivaba un gancho de Naruto y le daba un puñetazo que golpeaba las entrañas de Naruto, dejándolo tosiendo. Toneri se aprovechó cuando agarró a Naruto por la espalda y lo arrojó lejos de la luna y la tierra.

"Y para asegurarme de que no puedas entrometerte en mis asuntos ..." dijo Toneri mientras pasaba por extrañas señales con las manos y creaba un enorme agujero negro que estaba a una distancia del mundo shinobi cuando Naruto fue atrapado en su tirón. Hinata gritó con horror cuando Naruto fue absorbido por la singularidad, para nunca ser visto de nuevo. Con Naruto desaparecido, no había ningún salvador para el mundo shinobi ya que su desaparición los condenó a todos.

(Con Naruto)

La capa de chakra de Naruto se desvaneció cuando fue absorbido por el Agujero Negro, sintió que su visión se debilitaba al desmayarse. Kurama tomó el control del cuerpo de Naruto ya que lo hizo ir en modo comatoso y usó sus poderes para actuar como soporte vital.

" **No vamos a terminar aquí, Naruto".**Kurama dijo que lograron mantenerse en una pieza y emerger en este tipo de tesseract extra-dimensional. Kurama quiso que dos brazos de chakra emergieran de la forma de Naruto y comenzaron a ver si podía hacer algo para salvarlos. Kurama estaba mirando a través de los ojos de Naruto, a pesar de que estaban cerrados, ya que no sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo. Pero no iba a dejarlos morir aquí, así que estaba intentando todo y todo en este ... lugar. Eventualmente, logró hacer algo mientras el 'lugar' estaba reaccionando. Luego estaban atravesando un 'túnel' de tipo cuando Naruto todavía estaba fuera de él, Kurama estaba asombrado por lo que estaba viendo y esperaba que estuvieran vivos al final de todo esto, si se las arreglaban para sobrevivir. Finalmente, hicieron lo que Kurama notó un mundo que estaba lleno de vida.

" **Allí." **Dijo que cuando se dio cuenta de que sus poderes se estaban desvaneciendo mientras movía a Naruto al planeta.

" **Joder, no esperaba esto. Naruto, quiero que sepas que fue un placer ser tu amigo. Sé que no empezamos con buenos términos originalmente, pero a partir de ahora, soy tu única esperanza. de sobrevivir a todo esto. Aprecio nuestra amistad y le deseo una vida larga y llena de alegría, ya que me estoy sacrificando por usted. Le dejo a usted llevar a cabo nuestro legado y encontrar su propio llamado. hazlo, debes dejar ir el pasado y mirar hacia el futuro ". **Kurama dijo que al hacer que Naruto entrara en la gravedad de los planetas, separó el brazo vendado de Zetsu cuando se quemó cuando Naruto estaba entrando en calor. Kurama usó el resto de su poder para volver a crecer su brazo real, así como algunos otros cambios en el cuerpo de Naruto.

" **Esto es para mí, Naruto. Te estaré cuidando desde el otro lado, adiós, mi amigo". **Con sus últimas palabras, Kurama se desvaneció a medida que pasaba cuando Naruto entró en la atmósfera. Su ropa se consumió mientras continuaba su caída, aún en estado de coma. La bufanda roja, hecha jirones y quemada a casi crujiente, se deshizo cuando revoloteaba por el aire en una dirección diferente. Para todos en la superficie, Naruto apareció como una estrella fugaz.

(La celebración de Snowdown)

Todos se lo estaban pasando genial mientras disfrutaban el evento de un mes. Incluso los campeones y los invocadores estaban allí, pasándola muy bien mientras conversaban, se llevaban bien, compartían comidas, daban regalos, etc.

"Oye mira, ¡es una estrella fugaz!" Lux dijo mientras lo señalaba (Naruto) mientras todos lo miraban. Algunos pidieron un deseo mientras continuaba su vuelo, fue entonces cuando unos pocos invocadores, que usaron su magia para examinarlo, informaron de sus hallazgos a Merlín (el líder del Instituto).

"Maestro Merlín, parece que la estrella fugaz es en realidad un ser vivo". Uno dijo que esto sorprendió a Merlín.

"¿De Verdad?" Preguntó con cierto escepticismo y una ceja levantada.

"Sí, también parece que el ser, un hombre humano, se encuentra en estado de coma mientras cae a Runeterra". Otro agregó mientras Merlín observaba a la 'estrella fugaz' que eventualmente aterrizaría en algún lugar del desierto de Shimura. Necesitaría organizar un equipo para ir a investigar el lugar del impacto, ya que sintió que había algo extraño en esta nueva llegada.

(Con Naruto)

El joven aterrizó en una duna de arena mientras el impacto / cráter quedaba ardiendo y derritiéndose mientras yacía allí, aún inconsciente. Pasaría un tiempo antes de que se despertara de su sueño. Finalmente, las celebraciones de Snowdown llegaron a su fin cuando comenzó el Año Nuevo y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad para todos. Merlín también se tomó el tiempo de reunir a un equipo para investigar el sitio donde aterrizó la 'estrella fugaz'. Ese equipo estaba formado por Azir, Ezreal, Sivir, Graves y Nasus. También había un grupo de invocadores para ayudar. Todos los campeones y los invocadores estaban en el vestíbulo mientras Merlín les hablaba.

"Como todos ustedes saben, durante la Temporada de Snowdown, fueron testigos de una estrella fugaz, lo que no es raro ver cuando se mira a las estrellas. Sin embargo, varios de mis compañeros invocadores informaron que esta no era otra estrella fugaz, sino un hombre joven. " Merlín dijo que esto tenía a todos murmurando y haciendo preguntas sobre esta noticia. Levantó la mano mientras todos se calmaban y continuaban.

"Ahora, no estoy seguro de cómo sucedió esto. Sin embargo, todo lo que sé es que este individuo es extraño. Nadie puede sobrevivir a las profundidades del espacio, incluso caer a Runeterra desde esa altura, sin embargo, puedo decir que estaba vivo. , pero en estado de coma. Aterrizó en algún lugar en las cercanías del desierto de Shimura. Los he seleccionado para que vayan a ver el cráter donde aterrizó y, si está vivo, lo traiga para que lo atiendan. " Dijo Merlín mientras los cinco asintieron.

"Te vigilaremos desde nuestro extremo para ver si podemos ayudarlo a localizarlo". Merlin agregó como los cinco restantes. Los cinco campeones seleccionados alquilaron una aeronave (zepelín en miniatura) ya que pronto volaron sobre las dunas del desierto de Shimura, usando hechizos de aumento para ayudar en la búsqueda. Los otros campeones y convocantes estaban observando desde su final en las cámaras de convocatoria con un orbe de máxima invocación actuando como un televisor.

(De vuelta con Naruto)

El área donde aterrizó Naruto estaba cubierta de arena después de su llegada, la arena cambió cuando emergió Naruto. Quitándose el polvo, ya que solo estaba en sus boxers (los cuales lograron permanecer sobre él). Naruto miró a su alrededor cuando estaba en un desierto.

'¿Dónde estoy?' pensó, luego se miró las manos mientras trataba de recordar algo, cualquier cosa.

'¿Quién soy?' pensó para sí mismo, sintió frío y deseó tener ropa cuando aparecieron sobre él, para su sorpresa. Los revisó con cautela y, para su sorpresa de nuevo, eran realmente reales.

"Ok, ahora para encontrar gente o algo". Se dijo a sí mismo cuando comenzó a caminar en una dirección. Sin saber que había atraído la atención de una temida criatura con su movimiento.

(De vuelta con los campeones)

"No tenemos ninguna señal de él hasta ahora". Graves informó a través del enlace mágico que aún estaban buscando. Lo cual fue un poco difícil ya que una tormenta de arena también estaba ocurriendo, fue cuando un invocador finalmente lo vio.

"¡Lo encontré!" respondieron mientras todos los demás corrían hacia el hechizo de aumento del invocador ya que estaba centrado en Naruto.

"A ver si podemos verlo más de cerca". Dijo Sivir cuando el invocador se acercó un poco más, ya que lograron obtener una visión un tanto más clara de él cuando la tormenta de arena cedió un poco.

"Ustedes están viendo esto?" Preguntó Ezreal a través de su enlace.

(Con Merlín y los demás)

Estaban viendo lo mismo que el grupo de búsqueda cuando todos tomaron nota del joven. Su cabello era rubio y semi espigado **(como su cabello está en un guardarropa, sin diadema)** , su tono era musculoso como un nadador olímpico, y vestía pantalones, botas y un chaleco abierto que cubría su torso.

"Lánzale un hechizo de enlace, podríamos ayudarlo". Merlin ordenó como el hechizo fue lanzado. Todos pudieron ver de cerca a Naruto, ya que podían escuchar sus pensamientos. Algunos de ellos, incluido Ahri, estaban intrigados por su apariencia, específicamente las marcas de bigotes.

"¿Qué diablos es con toda esta maldita arena?" Naruto pensó para sí mismo cuando todos escucharon esto y se rieron ante su comentario.

"Mierda, tenemos un problema!" Graves gritó cuando la alimentación cambió a él mientras miraba a través de un hechizo de aumento separado.

"¿Qué es?" Merlín preguntó cuando el feed fue a su punto de vista.

"Rek'Sai está aquí". Graves fue todo lo que dijo Graves mientras la alimentación mostraba a Void Burrower moviéndose a través de las arenas mientras la tormenta de arena se recuperaba. El invocador que lanzó el hechizo de enlace trató de advertir a Naruto, pero descubrió que no podía comunicarse con él porque algo le impedía hacerlo.

"¿No podemos hacer nada?" Sivir preguntó, ya que no quería que este extraño terminara en el menú de las criaturas Void.

"Todos sabemos que una vez que Rek'Sai te detecta, tu destino está sellado. No hay esperanza de escape, no hay posibilidad de supervivencia, está la muerte debajo de las arenas". Azir dijo mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Sivir.

"Solo podemos ver y rezar para que su muerte sea rápida e indolora". Nasus dijo cuando todos pensaron que estaba condenado desde el principio. La escena volvió a Naruto mientras miraba alrededor. Se hizo a cámara lenta cuando Naruto estaba de espaldas a una duna de la que Rek'Sai explotó con las mandíbulas abiertas, lista para devorarlo mientras sus ojos se movían para ver qué había detrás de él. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando la alimentación mostró a Rek'Sai volando hacia atrás mientras se estrellaba contra otra duna de arena. Una grieta estaba en la parte inferior de su armadura, ya que Naruto fue quien la hizo volar, con el brazo derecho extendido y la mano en un puño. Rek'Sai se levantó y gruñó de ira. Naruto salió de su dura mirada mientras bajaba su postura y miraba sus manos con asombro.

'¿Qué fue eso? Simplemente ... reaccioné, como si supiera que estaba a punto de ser atacada. ¿Pero cómo?' Naruto se preguntó como lo único que podía recordar era su nombre y su cumpleaños. Volvió su atención para esquivar cuando Rek'Sai navegó sobre él mientras evitaba ser masticado. Naruto estaba evitando la Burrower del Vacío cuando Rek'Sai todavía estaba tratando de comérselo. Finalmente, Naruto fue apoyado en la esquina proverbial cuando Rek'Sai se abalanzó sobre él de nuevo. Naruto extendió sus manos ya que no quería morir cuando de repente dos brazos de chakra puro salieron disparados de sus palmas, crecieron en tamaño como reflejo del gran Ser Vacío (Rek'Sai es el tamaño de una casa, basada en su tradición ), y la empujó violentamente mientras las manos gemelas creaban más daño en su exoesqueleto. Rek'Sai instintivamente supo, en su mentalidad de depredador alfa, que estaba luchando contra algo más alto en la cadena alimenticia y huyó para lamer sus heridas y vivir otro día. Naruto vio a la gran criatura desaparecer mientras su chakra retrocedía hacia él mientras bajaba la guardia. Finalmente, la tormenta de arena pasó cuando Naruto notó el avión sobre él cuando los campeones saltaron y aterrizaron a unos pocos pies de distancia de él cuando se acercaron.

"Niño, no sé quién eres o lo que acabas de hacer. Pero tienes algunas bolas serias si puedes evitar a Rek'Sai con éxito". Graves dijo mientras sonreía.

"¿Quienes son ustedes?" Preguntó Naruto mientras estaba sorprendido / intrigado de verlos. Azir se arrodilló al nivel de Naruto (estaba sentado / relajado contra una roca) y habló.

"Somos del Instituto de la Guerra. Estamos aquí para ti". El Emperador de las Arenas dijo que esto despertó el interés de Naruto. Antes de que pudiera responder, Azir agitó una mano frente a Naruto.

"Dormir." Dijo mientras lanzaba un pequeño hechizo cuando Naruto comenzó a sentirse somnoliento.

"Lo tienes." Murmuró mientras se desmayaba entonces y allí. Azir se puso de pie mientras manipulaba las arenas para llevar a Naruto con ellos mientras regresaban a la aeronave.

(Mas tarde)

"¿Cómo está?" Merlín preguntó, ya que habían puesto a Naruto en el ala médica del Instituto para ver si estaba sufriendo alguna herida por su llegada y el encuentro con Rek'Sai. Naruto todavía estaba dormido cuando Azir había eliminado el hechizo.

"Bueno, físicamente está bien. Aunque no estoy seguro desde un punto de vista mental". Akali dijo que había revisado a Naruto. Merlín hizo que trajeran a la rubia durmiente a las cámaras de invocación y llamó a Vel'Koz para ver si podía examinar a Naruto. Vel'Koz había atenuado sus poderes para que no terminara desintegrando a Naruto durante el examen. Todos vieron como Vel'Koz comenzó su examen, sondeando ligeramente a Naruto mientras su único ojo, que brillaba intensamente, estaba sobre la forma de Naruto. Vel'Koz continuó el examen mientras probaba la ropa de Naruto, solo para que volvieran a formar chakra y regresaran a su cuerpo, dejando a Naruto en sus andrajosos boxers.

"Interesante, la ropa se forma a partir de sus propios poderes, posiblemente cambiando para adaptarse a las necesidades y al entorno en el que se encuentra". Vel'Koz comentó mientras también examinaba el poder de Naruto.

"Sus poderes sugieren que se forman a partir de la energía física y espiritual. También tiene vastas reservas de este poder y puede extraer del mundo, lo que no muestra efectos dañinos en él". Vel'Koz agregó mientras se enfocaba en la cabeza de Naruto.

"El sujeto también sufre de una forma de amnesia, esto es el resultado de algo que alteró su mente. Extraño, el ser que manipuló su mente compartió el mismo tipo de poder que tiene". Vel'Koz dijo que esto tenía a todos curiosos.

"¿Entonces estás diciendo que este tipo no puede recordar nada o cómo llegó aquí?" Preguntó Ezreal mientras Vel'Koz asintió.

"He detectado otra anomalía, parece ser una especie de mensaje cifrado". Vel'Koz dijo cuando Merlín asintió y se acercó. Puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto y canalizó su magia. Una pequeña esfera de luz, de color rojo dorado, emergió de la cabeza de Naruto cuando Merlín comenzó a descifrar el cifrado. Vel'Koz terminó su examen de Naruto y lo anotó todo en un archivo que un invocador tomó mientras Merlín terminaba de trabajar en el orbe mientras se elevaba en el aire y cambiaba su forma a la de Kurama, que era del tamaño de una casa pequeña. . Todos se asombraron al mirar a la Bestia de Cola, en particular, Ahri estaba fascinado y asombrado por el gran Zorro Nine Tail delante de ellos. Ella sintió que este zorro era diferente de ella, muy diferente.

" **Esto es interesante ..."** murmuró Kurama mientras miraba sus alrededores. Merlín habló mientras tenía la atención de Kurama.

"Saludos, extraño ser. Soy Merlín y tú estás en el Instituto de la Guerra, conmigo están todos los invocadores y campeones que se han unido. ¿Quién podrías ser?" preguntó mientras Kurama lo miraba a él y a los demás.

" **Soy Kurama, el Nine Tailed Fox, aunque parece que compito con ese pequeño miembro de la audiencia. ¿Cómo conseguiste abrir este mensaje?" **Preguntó Kurama mientras observaba a Merlín.

"Habíamos encontrado a este joven en el desierto de Shimura días después de su llegada. Por lo que nos reunimos sobre él, está perdido y confundido de lo que lo rodea. Dígame, ¿fue usted el responsable de su caso de amnesia?" Merlin preguntó mientras Kurama podía decirle a este hombre, quienquiera que fuera, no tenía malas intenciones con Naruto.

" **Lo que tengo, también dejé este mensaje final como un medio para comunicarme con alguien que lo encontraría, ya que me queda poco tiempo". **Respondió Kurama mientras esto desconcertaba a los demás.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, obviamente estás aquí?" Preguntó Ezreal.

" **Piensa en mí como una conciencia conservada limitada que estaba en el orbe que te rompiste, ya que mi forma física ha pasado. Por lo que respecta a Naruto, hice lo que pude para asegurar que él pudiera vivir su vida como él quería y seguir adelante. mi legado." **Kurama respondió mientras miraba a Naruto.

"¿Y la amnesia?" Merlin preguntó mientras Kurama suspiraba antes de responder.

" **Limpié sus recuerdos para darle un nuevo comienzo. 'Para mirar hacia el futuro, uno tiene que dejar ir el pasado'. Si bien esto puede considerarse inmoral para algunos de ustedes, lo hice con las mejores intenciones de otorgarle otro "La oportunidad de vivir sin que los recuerdos me encadenen. También le hice algunos cambios que sabía que serían beneficiosos si alguna vez se encontraba en un lugar difícil, aunque le llevará algo de tiempo reajustarse". **Kurama respondió mientras Merlín asintió.

"Eso podría explicar cómo logró alejar a Rek'Sai, que es algo que nadie ha hecho antes". Merlín comentó cuando Kurama se dio cuenta de que su hora estaba llegando a su fin.

" **Parece que mi tiempo ha llegado a su fin. Mi legado para Naruto es simple, vive libre y encuentra su propio llamado en la vida. Déjalo elegir cómo quiere vivir su vida y si decide unirse a esta" pequeña organización "de suyo, no suponga que es su juguete para beneficio personal. ¿Entendido? **Kurama dijo que Merlín hizo una reverencia cuando estuvo de acuerdo.

"Lo más seguro es que tendremos nuestra mejor ayuda para que vuelva a aprender a aprovechar sus poderes. Adiós, Kurama". Dijo Merlín mientras extendía una mano mientras Kurama le estrechaba la mano.

" **Tú también, Viejo Humano. He agregado todo lo que sé a sus archivos y su vida hasta que los eventos que lo hicieron entrar a tu mundo". **Kurama dijo antes de que se volviera a mirar a Naruto.

" **Aquí es donde nos separamos, Naruto. Quiero que sepas que eres el más impredecible y sorprendente de tu clase. Estoy agradecido de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerte y ser tu mejor amigo durante toda tu vida anterior. Es Es hora de forjar tu propia vida ahora y comenzar de nuevo. Crea nuevos lazos y recuerdos en lugar de los que borré. Adiós, Naruto Uzumaki. Tú eres el último Shinobi ". **Kurama dijo cuando comenzó a desaparecer para reunirse con el resto de sí misma en la otra vida.

" **Ah, y si tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo, ve si puedes juntarte con una de estas mujeres con clase, mis votos sobre el otro zorro de nueve colas. Pero no te juzgaré si juegas por el otro Equipo o decide vivir sin un compañero. Te estaré cuidando, amigo mío ".**Kurama agregó como desapareció completamente en la Tierra Pura. Merlín recogió el archivo de su colega y lo abrió, revelando una pequeña colección de papeles (análisis de Vel'Koz de Naruto junto con los de Akali) y un pequeño símbolo. Merlín examinó el pequeño talismán, que era la cresta del clan Uzumaki cuando se dio cuenta de que debía ser activado por la magia. Añadió algo de su magia y observó cómo brillaba púrpura antes de flotar hasta el piso y formó un gran espejo que comenzó a reproducir los recuerdos de Kurama y todo lo que sabía sobre el Mundo Shinobi. Todos quedaron asombrados y asombrados al ver cómo Hagoromo creó las Bestias de Cola, la evolución del mundo shinobi, el sistema shinobi y más. Los recuerdos de Kurama terminaron justo después de que se volviera a sellar en Naruto después de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi. Las escenas luego cambiaron para mostrar a Naruto. Los recuerdos, siendo el más temprano la noche de su nacimiento hasta su batalla con Toneri, que terminó con su succión en el agujero negro masivo mientras perdía el conocimiento. Las escenas luego cambiaron a su viaje y su entrada a Runeterra cuando Kurama se sacrificó para salvarlo. Los recuerdos de Naruto terminaron cuando se despertó y comenzó su viaje a través del Desierto de Shimura cuando se unieron con el equipo de búsqueda para llegar más tarde. El espejo se rompió junto con el pequeño talismán cuando todos comenzaron a hablar sobre las cosas que vieron y a Naruto. Merlín hizo que Naruto regresara al ala médica cuando despidió a todos, ya que podían regresar a casa y se fue a su estudio con el expediente de Naruto en la mano. Más tarde se le notificó que Naruto se despertó y fue a ver cómo estaba el joven. la primera fue la noche de su nacimiento hasta su batalla con Toneri, que terminó con su succión en el gran agujero negro mientras perdía el conocimiento. Las escenas luego cambiaron a su viaje y su entrada a Runeterra cuando Kurama se sacrificó para salvarlo. Los recuerdos de Naruto terminaron cuando se despertó y comenzó su viaje a través del Desierto de Shimura cuando se unieron con el equipo de búsqueda para llegar más tarde. El espejo se rompió junto con el pequeño talismán cuando todos comenzaron a hablar sobre las cosas que vieron y a Naruto. Merlín hizo que Naruto regresara al ala médica cuando despidió a todos, ya que podían regresar a casa y se fue a su estudio con el expediente de Naruto en la mano. Más tarde se le notificó que Naruto se despertó y fue a ver cómo estaba el joven. la primera fue la noche de su nacimiento hasta su batalla con Toneri, que terminó con su succión en el gran agujero negro mientras perdía el conocimiento. Las escenas luego cambiaron a su viaje y su entrada a Runeterra cuando Kurama se sacrificó para salvarlo. Los recuerdos de Naruto terminaron cuando se despertó y comenzó su viaje a través del Desierto de Shimura cuando se unieron con el equipo de búsqueda para llegar más tarde. El espejo se rompió junto con el pequeño talismán cuando todos comenzaron a hablar sobre las cosas que vieron y a Naruto. Merlín hizo que Naruto regresara al ala médica cuando despidió a todos, ya que podían regresar a casa y se fue a su estudio con el expediente de Naruto en la mano. Más tarde se le notificó que Naruto se despertó y fue a ver cómo estaba el joven.

(En una casa pequeña / modesta cerca de un bosque en el sur de Ionia)

Ahri había regresado a su casa después de que ella se fue, junto con todos los demás, por el día. Ella tenía muchas preguntas para esta nueva persona, Naruto. Pero ella también sabía que él no podía responderlas, ya que tenía una amnesia causada por el otro zorro de nueve colas, Kurama. Bueno, por lo que vio en sus recuerdos, estaban mejor sin esos eventos pasados. De alguna manera, podía enfatizar con Kurama y Naruto, ya que ella también sabía lo que era ser temida y rechazada. Mientras que en el presente ella es divertida, coqueta y una persona generalmente agradable. Ella todavía tiene personas que la asustan y la desprecian, ya que su "reputación" hasta el día de hoy era lo que más acompañaba, y no su verdadero yo. Una persona que lamentaba sus acciones anteriores y quería expiar sus pecados pasados, por lo tanto, creía que volverse humana la absolvería de la culpa que tenía. Miró por la ventana de su cocina hacia la dirección general del Instituto mientras se preguntaba si podría encontrarse con Naruto cuando él estuviera despierto. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo que había atrapado en su buzón. Ahri se dirigió a la parte delantera de su casa y recuperó el artículo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era, aunque estaba hecho trizas y casi quemado, era el pañuelo rojo que Naruto llevaba puesto durante un breve período de tiempo que tenía de esa chica que lo codiciaba.

"Entonces, de nuevo, había algo extraño en cómo actuaban esos dos adolescentes durante el festival de invierno ..." Ahri se dijo en voz baja mientras examinaba la bufanda para ver si podía arreglarla o no. La mayoría se arruinó sin posibilidad de reparación y se chamuscó, ya que podía extraer los buenos hilos y hacer una nueva bufanda, algo que aumentaría su atractivo como un hombre joven y guapo (sin duda pensaba que era más guapo que la mayoría, si no todo). , de la liga masculina).

"Eso es lo que podría hacer, hacerle un nuevo saludo con lo que pueda obtener de esto y dárselo como regalo de bienvenida". Ahri se dijo a sí misma mientras chasqueaba los dedos y caminaba de regreso a su casa mientras iba a recuperar su kit de tejido para comenzar. (Ella diseña y crea sus propios trajes y ropa para una variedad de ocasiones).

(Meses después)

Un joven estaba subiendo por un lado de un edificio masivo, bueno, estaba corriendo por un lado con una sonrisa en su rostro. La vida era única para un Naruto Uzumaki después de que se despertó en el Ala Médica del Instituto. Habló con Merlín cuando el líder de la Liga dijo que quería ayudar al joven a comenzar su nueva vida. Naruto aceptó después de pensarlo un poco y también comenzó a entrenarse cuando se estaba acostumbrando a sus poderes, que eran fascinantes y extraños al descubrir de lo que era capaz. Hasta el momento, descubrió que podía hacer muchas cosas que lo hacían cuestionarse si era humano, lo que pensó cuando Merlín le dijo que un viejo amigo lo había enviado allí cuando su mundo natal fue destruido, y fue el único sobreviviente. Pero volviendo a sus poderes, que consistían en;

La capacidad de "mecanizar" y cambiar partes de su cuerpo en muchas cosas en las que podía pensar, aunque estaba limitado a su forma física. (Camino de Asura, como Nagato).

Podría aumentar sus huesos en armaduras o armamento a voluntad y disparar huesos de proyectiles que podrían desintegrar un objetivo. (Límite de la línea de sangre de Kaguya y de Kaguya Otsutsuki).

Recurre a sus reservas de chakra para formar una especie de capa sobre él que mejoró sus ya rápidos reflejos relámpagos y su fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y flexibilidad superiores (su capa de bestia de cola con el abrigo largo). Dicha "forma" también le otorgó una conexión con toda la vida en Runeterra, esencialmente pudo sentir la fuerza vital (orgánica y mecánica) de todos los seres vivos e incluso el mundo mismo con su poder. Podía formar una construcción de chakra gigante de un zorro de seis brazos y nueve colas que irradiaba poder. (Su modo bestia gigante durante su batalla final con Sasuke). Y más,

Naruto llegó a la cima del gran edificio ya que se encontraba actualmente en Demacia. Naruto se había unido a la Liga poco después de que comenzara su nueva vida, ya que le gustaba ser competitivo y figuraba como independiente, sin servicio ni nación ni lado. También trabajó en un pequeño pasatiempo en el que se metía, la música. Mientras estaba un poco nervioso por comenzar su propia música, se sintió alentado por aquellos campeones que tenían carreras musicales. Así que siguió adelante e hizo su propia música que creía que se ajustaría a él, mientras que no era el K-Pop y el J-Pop de la música de Ahri **(piensa en Girl's Generation y Nana Mizuki)** o el Metal of Pentakill. Su música era la suya propia y estaba ganando fandom y popularidad **(la música de Naruto es Perturbator, Trevor Something, Noir Deco y Dance With The Dead. Estos chicos son increíblemente increíbles, deberías revisarlos)** .

"Bueno, ya terminé con el calendario de hoy y no tengo nada más que hacer en este momento en el Instituto. Supongo que debería ir a trabajar en mi música y ver si puedo pensar en qué más agregar al próximo álbum". " Naruto se dijo a sí mismo, actualmente llevaba un par de jeans negros con una cartera de cadena, un par de botas de montaña, un chaleco de cuero sobre una camisa formal y un reloj de pulsera en su muñeca derecha. Naruto también llevaba una bufanda que se envolvía alrededor de su cuello y sobre su hombro derecho, la bufanda en sí misma era principalmente un combo de color naranja y negro que era a cuadros, había una pequeña insignia de la cresta del clan Uzumaki en un extremo que estaba cerca de su cabeza. Naruto recordó cómo recibió este artículo de ropa de uno de los campeones y su primer amigo en su nuevo hogar.

(Escena retrospectiva)

"_Muy bien, Sr. Uzumaki. Nos tomaremos un pequeño descanso del entrenamiento por ahora, regresaremos en 15 minutos ". Un invocador dijo que Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras salía de un campo de entrenamiento. Naruto fue a almorzar porque había saciado el hambre del intenso régimen de entrenamiento. Habían pasado varios días desde que Naruto habló con Merlín y aceptó entrenarse y adaptarse a su nuevo hogar. El joven se había dirigido a la cafetería mientras seleccionaba su almuerzo, varios sabrosos platos que iban desde aperitivos hasta platos completos. con un par de tazones de miso ramen. Por alguna razón, le gustaban los deliciosos fideos y el caldo, aunque nunca supo por qué. Se sentó en una mesa pequeña y comenzó a comer con fervor cuando escuchó el ligero sonido de Pasos. Su sentido del olfato recogió una combinación de naturaleza y zorros, que intrigante._

"_como si hubiera hecho algo que desde entonces se desprecia a sí misma. Él empujó esos pensamientos a un lado mientras ella hablaba._

"¿ _Ves algo que te guste?" Preguntó con un ronroneo y cruzó los brazos debajo de sus pechos. Naruto tragó su bocanada de comida actual y se sonrojó ligeramente en sus mejillas por su burla._

" _Lo siento ..." murmuró Naruto mientras Ahri se rió ligeramente de su comportamiento._

" _Está bien, tengo ese efecto en todos". Dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña caja blanca con una cinta roja envuelta en ella._

" _Primero me gustaría presentarme, soy Ahri, el Nine Tailed Fox y campeón de League of Legends. También quería darte un regalo de bienvenida". Ella dijo mientras le entregaba la caja. Naruto aceptó el regalo mientras desataba la cinta y abría la tapa mientras sacaba la bufanda que ella hizo._

" _Wow, gracias!" Dijo Naruto mientras se ponía la bufanda mientras sonreía a Ahri. Ahri le devolvió la sonrisa mientras extendía una mano y contestaba._

" _Fue un placer, si alguna vez quieres aprender más sobre la Liga o tener un amigo con quien pasar el rato. Déjame saber, ¿vale?" Ahri dijo que Naruto asintió y le estrechó la mano. Ahri se sorprendió por la sensación y el poder abrumador que podía sentir de él a través del simple apretón de manos, se calmó rápidamente mientras Naruto hablaba._

" _Naruto Uzumaki. El chico nuevo y con la esperanza de hacer algo de mí mismo aquí. Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos Ahri". Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía cálidamente. Ahri asintió, ya que ella podía decir que él iba a ser único._

_(Fin del flashback)_

Naruto solo sonrió al recordar ese recuerdo específico, Ahri era un buen amigo suyo, junto con varios otros campeones. Naruto saltó del edificio mientras sacaba un par de alas de dragón mecánicas de sus hombros, que pasaron por su ropa mientras volaba a casa. Se dirigió a su casa que estaba en la isla sur de Ionia, una bonita casa de tres pisos (dos pisos y un sótano grande). Su casa estaba rodeada por un espeso bosque por todas partes, ya que le gustaba estar en sintonía con la naturaleza, mientras que su hogar fue proporcionado por el Instituto después de su registro como campeón, lo modificó e hizo cambios. También agregó un combo de billar / jacuzzi a su lugar, ya que sintió que encajaba, y podía nadar en el mar. Naruto aterrizó en el porche delantero cuando sus poderes retrocedieron y entró a su casa.

"Hogar, dulce hogar ..." dijo Naruto mientras entraba a su cocina y tomaba algunas sobras de la cena de la noche anterior mientras las calentaba. Recuperó el plato y fue a su sala de música (todo el sótano es una sala gigante donde hace su trabajo). Se dejó caer en el sofá mientras agarraba su cuaderno y comenzó a trabajar en una canción que pensó mientras comía.

(La Tierra Pura)

La otra vida fue un lugar extraño como muchos descubrieron después de la destrucción del Mundo Shinobi por las manos de Toneri. Todos los que murieron llegaron allí cuando descubrieron que la Tierra Pura era como otra versión de sus vidas mortales cuando todos estaban vivos. Simplemente regresaron a sus vidas como si nada hubiera cambiado ya que la Tierra Pura se parecía al Mundo Shinobi, lo único que era diferente era que todos eran almas e incapaces de envejecer más allá del punto en que murieron (lo que significa que algunos de ellos eran eternamente adultos jóvenes como otros eran viejos). Ah, y todos estaban impotentes, ya que no podían acceder a sus habilidades y poderes cuando eran mortales (lo que se descubrió cuando Toneri apareció junto con el clan Otsutsuki cuando murieron también), además de reunirse con sus amigos y amigos. Los seres queridos que murieron antes que ellos. Kaguya y Black Zetsu estaban allí, así como cada persona (incluidas las Bestias de cola) era un residente de la otra vida. Tampoco tuvieron ninguna posibilidad de volver a la vida ya que el Mundo Shinobi fue destruido y sus restos fueron absorbidos por el Agujero Negro que se llevó a Naruto. Como tal, "la vida continuó" para todos, ya que todos se establecieron y se mantuvieron en paz unos con otros.

"Hey, Forehead. ¿Cómo va el romance con Sasuke?" Ino preguntó cuando las chicas estaban en su café favorito.

"Es maravilloso. Ahora mismo Sasuke está haciendo sus propias cosas". Sakura dijo mientras se relajaban de sus actividades diarias.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Hinata? ¿Ya te las has arreglado para conectarte con Naruto?" Preguntó Sakura ya que era ella quien alentaba a Hinata a reunirse con Naruto ya que la joven Hyuuga todavía era tímida y tímida a su alrededor. Sakura también tuvo que ahuyentar a los fanáticos de Naruto que se dieron a conocer después de la Cuarta Guerra, y querían estar con Naruto, para que pudiera estar con Hinata (ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ayudar a Hinata con su ser querido).

"No he visto a Naruto desde que todos llegamos aquí, me pregunto dónde está?" Hinata dijo que después de tomar un poco de su té (el tiempo es prácticamente inexistente en la Tierra Pura, el "día" cambia a "noche" puramente por estética). Mientras tanto, en la guarida de Kurama, que estaba en lo profundo de una montaña, el Zorro de las nueve colas estaba durmiendo una siesta, ya que no podía ver a Naruto. Si bien estaba feliz de estar con su padre y su tío (Hagoromo y Hamura) junto con sus parientes, Kurama también despreciaba ver a Madara junto con todos los demás humanos, ya que Naruto era el único humano al que cuidaba, además de Hagoromo y Hamura, ( se sorprendió al ver a Kaguya cuando la mujer residía en una pequeña casa que estaba en lo profundo de un bosque). Fue entonces cuando escuchó un ruido y miró para ver una esfera de cristal, del tamaño de una casa, que aparece ante ella en una almohada de satén.

-Un pequeño regalo para vigilar a tu amiguita-

-El Consejo Divino.

Kurama ahora se preguntaba exactamente por qué el consejo estaba decidiendo presentarle este objeto, pero no pensó en nada, ya que sacudió la nota y tocó la esfera de cristal con curiosidad. Al instante, Kurama recobró la conciencia que había dejado en el pequeño mensaje dentro de la mente de Naruto después de haberse sacrificado para salvarlo. Kurama se rió mientras sonreía, sabiendo que Naruto amaría una nueva vida en su nuevo hogar.

" **Tengo que admitir que el otro zorro sería perfecto para él". **Kurama se dijo a sí mismo mientras recogía el orbe cuando comenzó a moverse y brillar en su interior. Kurama observó cómo el orbe comenzó a reproducir lo que sucedió después de que Naruto aterrizó en Runeterra y hasta su vida actual. **(El orbe es esencialmente un canal de video mientras Kurama está observando a Naruto).**

(De vuelta con Naruto)

Naruto estaba tomando una siesta mientras terminaba su comida y escribía las notas de varias canciones para su próximo segundo álbum. Era consciente de que un visitante había entrado en su casa y había superado los obstáculos que había levantado en caso de que hubiera alguien detrás de él (se había ganado algunos enemigos en la Liga y en todo Runeterra). Así que pacientemente esperó en su sueño cuando entraron en el sótano y silenciosamente se dirigieron hacia él. Naruto se rió mentalmente, ya que podía sentirlos sin importar lo bien que pudieran enmascarar su presencia. Concedido que ella estaba mejorando en eso, todavía no podía caer sobre él.

"¡Te tengo!" una voz femenina gritó cuando saltaron sobre él. Dentro de una fracción de segundo, Naruto se había movido desde el sofá y hacia el piso mientras disparaba cadenas de chakra que rápidamente se aferraban al visitante y la ataba en una posición de corbata de cerdo cuando las cadenas ataban sus muñecas y tobillos mientras yacía en su estomago Sus colas también estaban encadenadas cuando Naruto sonrió mientras se levantaba.

"Buen intento, Ahri. Te doy un 8 de 10." Naruto comentó mientras miraba hacia abajo como la mujer zorra jónica. Ahri le sonrió a Naruto mientras se movía un poco.

"No te tomé por este tipo de diversión, Naruto. ¿Te importaría complacerme?" Preguntó Ahri mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Naruto se sonrojó ligeramente mientras chasqueaba los dedos mientras las cadenas regresaban a su cuerpo como chakra. Ahri se sentó en el sofá mientras se frotaba las muñecas y Naruto respondió.

"Entonces, ¿qué te trae a mi humilde morada?" Preguntó Naruto mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"¿No puedo visitar a un buen amigo mío para pasar el rato?" Preguntó Ahri burlándose mientras Naruto sonreía.

"¿Así que esta es una cita?" Preguntó Naruto mientras bromeaba con Ahri de vez en cuando sobre cómo su amistad podría convertirse en algo mejor, ya que Ahri provocaría a Naruto durante su tiempo juntos.

"Mi, mi, alguien está adelantado con sus avances. Supongo que esto podría considerarse una fecha si quisiéramos llevar las cosas más lejos". Dijo Ahri mientras se acercaba un poco más a Naruto.

"Bueno, ya somos buenos amigos para comenzar. Además de los invocadores que iniciaron todo el sitio de encuentros para los campeones, que nos tiene como una de las diez mejores parejas, que ganó popularidad a las pocas horas de subir. Así que, Diría que deberíamos hacerlo oficial, en parte para ver cómo reaccionan los demás ". Naruto dijo que sabía que le importaba Ahri y que le gustaba estar cerca de ella, más que un buen amigo.

"Ciertamente no tendría nada que decir en contra de esto. Entonces, supongo que esto significa que oficialmente nos convertimos en una pareja". Ahri dijo mientras tenía una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Aceptarías gentilmente mi petición de ser tu humilde amante?" Preguntó Naruto mientras colocaba un brazo sobre sus hombros.

"Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, todo ese poder y no tienes un ego hinchado o desarrollas un complejo de dios. Por supuesto que aceptaría tu solicitud. ¿Cómo te parece mañana por la noche a las 7:00?" Preguntó Ahri mientras ella se acurrucaba en su calor.

"Claro, yo podría hacer eso". Dijo Naruto cuando Ahri le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que ella se levantara para irse.

"Te veré por ahí, Naruto". Dijo Ahri mientras le lanzaba un beso antes de irse, ya que Naruto se recostó en el sofá con una sonrisa. Decidió volver a su música mientras se preguntaba cómo sería la cita de mañana.

(La fecha)

Naruto caminó hacia la puerta principal de Ahri mientras estaba vestido con una camisa de vestir negra, una chaqueta azul, pantalones vaqueros de color púrpura oscuro y convers. Miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que eran las 6:55.

"Pocos minutos de sobra". Dijo Naruto mientras apretaba el timbre. Oyó los sonidos de los tacones altos cuando Ahri se acercó a la puerta y se abrió.

"¿Como me veo?" Preguntó Ahri mientras se revelaba a sí misma, llevaba un pequeño vestido negro con una blusa halter que tenía una pequeña borla que colgaba del costado que se detenía en la mitad del muslo con la espalda abierta. En sus orejas había un par de pendientes de ópalo, tenía delineador rojo y sombra de ojos para acentuar sus ojos junto con un lápiz de labios de rubí que hacía que sus deliciosos labios fueran aún más besables. En sus pies tenía un par de tacones de aguja abiertos que lo expusieron y se apretaron en sus tobillos, de color azul real. Su cabello estaba suelto de la trenza habitual en la que lo tenía puesto mientras fluía por su espalda, y sus colas estaban 'agrupadas / fusionadas' en una para facilitar el movimiento.

"¡Te ves increíble!" Naruto comentó cuando Ahri se rió de su expresión feliz, ella notó un pequeño recipiente de plástico en su mano.

"¿Qué sería eso?" preguntó mientras Naruto se lo ofrecía.

"Pensé que te podría gustar para nuestra primera cita oficial". Dijo que cuando Ahri abrió el estuche ya que tenía un ramillete dentro. Ahri lo sacó antes de dárselo a Naruto y extendiendo su muñeca izquierda con una sonrisa. Naruto colocó el estuche dentro de su blazer y le puso el ramillete en la muñeca mientras comentaba.

"Ahí tienes, ahora, ¿a dónde querías ir?" Preguntó mientras extendía su brazo mientras ella lo aceptaba con una sonrisa.

"Había un lugar en el norte de Jonia en el que quería intentar que reservara reservaciones para nosotros ..." dijo ella cuando Ahri le dijo a dónde ir, Naruto simplemente la recogió estilo nupcial mientras se teletransportaba al destino específico. Entraron en el restaurante cuando el camarero los llevó a su mesa y fueron a buscarles sus bebidas.

"¿Cómo va la música, Naruto?" Preguntó Ahri ya que ella era fanática de su trabajo, Naruto sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida y respondió.

"Va muy bien. En este momento estoy trabajando en el segundo álbum y el tercero está pasando por mi cabeza, también me estoy expandiendo a diferentes estilos de mi trabajo, viendo lo que puedo hacer, de nada". a unirse si quieres ayudarme ". Naruto respondió ya que pronto ordenaron sus comidas. Su conversación cambió de la música a la vida personal, ya que querían saber más el uno del otro. La fecha pronto terminó cuando Naruto llevó a Ahri de regreso a su casa, ya que ambos lo disfrutaron.

"Eso fue ciertamente divertido". Ahri dijo mientras caminaban por el porche hacia su puerta.

"Sí, fue, ¿abres para el sábado por la noche?" Preguntó Naruto, Ahri sonrió ante su invitación para otra cita.

"Parece que alguien quiere más de mí". Ahri respondió mientras sonreía sexualmente.

"Solo si me dejas." Dijo Naruto mientras daba su sonrisa distintiva que hacía que sus hinchas se debilitaran en las rodillas (él es el número 1 entre los diez mejores campeones masculinos más calientes). Ahri se inclinó y le besó la mejilla.

"Te veré entonces, amante". Ahri dijo antes de retirarse a su casa. Naruto solo agitó su puño con una sonrisa mientras caminaba de regreso a casa. El dúo pronto fue inseparable después de muchas citas juntos y siempre estuvieron juntos en su tiempo libre fuera de la Liga u otras cosas privadas. También progresaron en su relación, ya que se los veía tomados de la mano, besándose y abrazándose en público, a tientas y otras acciones más 'ilícitas' en la privacidad de sus hogares y lejos de miradas indiscretas (todavía no hay juego sexual). También atrajeron la atención de los campeones y los invocadores, ya que apoyaron a los dos, se pusieron celosos de estar juntos o se mostraron indiferentes. El amor dentro de la Liga no era raro ya que varios otros campeones estaban juntos también. Mientras tanto en la Tierra Pura,

(Con Naruto y Ahri)

La pareja estaba viendo una película mientras se abrazaban y compartían un tazón de helado. Han pasado varios meses desde que se convirtieron oficialmente en una pareja, y Snowdown pronto aparecería para finales de mes.

"Entonces, ¿listo para experimentar tu primer Snowdown?" Ahri preguntó mientras miraba a su amante. Naruto tragó su helado y respondió.

"Estoy ansioso por eso, suena muy divertido". Dijo Naruto mientras tomaba otra cucharada de helado y se lo ofreció a Ahri, quien cerró los ojos y abrió la boca. Naruto en cambio se comió el helado y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, reclamó sus labios con los de él. Ahri se sorprendió al principio, pero pronto se fundió con ella cuando comenzó a usar su lengua para sacar un poco de helado de su boca, sus lenguas batiéndose en duelo por el resto. Sus manos fueron a su pecho cuando pasaron por debajo de su camisa y sus manos pasaron por su cuerpo. Ahri se apartó mientras lamía sus labios, su sed aumentaba. Otra razón por la que ella lo amaba era porque él nunca la juzgaba por sus pecados pasados (ella se refería a sus acciones como eso). De hecho, se ofreció a cuidar su 'hambre especial' usando su chakra, que a ella le pareció muy delicioso y potente. Ahri se inclinó y besó a Naruto otra vez antes de retroceder un poco mientras inhalaba, una corriente dorada de chakra fluía de su boca hacia la de ella. Ahri pronto terminó cuando el chakra dorado se detuvo y ella suspiró satisfecha, sintiéndose llena. Ella se tendió sobre él con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Ambos recordaron cuando Ahri habló de su pasado, ya que sentía curiosidad por saber por qué ella siempre tenía esa sensación de remordimiento en el fondo.

(Escena retrospectiva)

_El dúo estaba haciendo un picnic en la cima de una colina mientras observaban la puesta de sol. Ambos llevaban ropa informal (Naruto; sudadera con capucha y pantalones, Ahri; suéter con cuello de ojo de tortuga y una falda, ambos tienen sandalias)._

" _Oye, Ahri ..." dijo Naruto mientras Ahri lo miraba._

" _Sí, Naruto?" Ella respondió cuando vio que tenía una expresión curiosa en su rostro._

" _Tengo curiosidad por algo, sabes que puedo sentir las emociones y los sentimientos de las personas. Sin embargo, cuando nos conocimos, sentí que estabas asustado por un momento, como si estuvieras escondiendo algo por lo que te sientes horrible por hacer y no lo haces. Quiero que lo averigüe. Ahora sé que no tengo razón ni razón para cuestionarte tu pasado ... "Naruto se detuvo cuando notó que Ahri estaba en silencio y ella estaba sentada en posición fetal con las colas envueltas alrededor de ella, su rostro tenía Una expresión triste. Naruto estaba a punto de disculparse cuando Ahri respondió._

" _Era solo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que te enteraras". Ella dijo mientras miraba al sol poniente._

"_Originalmente, yo era un pequeño zorro que vivía en los bosques del sur de Ionia, cerca de su casa antes de que se construyera. Por alguna razón, sentí esta extraña conexión con el mundo mágico, que se sentía incompleta por alguna razón. Por alguna razón, tuve la sensación de que la forma que tenía no era adecuada para mí y deseaba ser humana ya que creía que esto me ayudaría a comprender. Finalmente me encontré con una guerra espeluznante de la guerra de Noxus / Ionian, el campo de batalla lleno de heridos y moribundos. Me sentí atraído por un humano con túnica, su vida se desvanecía por una herida horrible, cuando me acerqué, sentí que algo se disparaba dentro de mí. La esencia de la vida humana se filtró de su herida y entró en mi forma, haciendo que cambie y se parezca a lo que ves ahora. Estaba eufórico y curioso por mi nueva forma ya que estaba más cerca de alcanzar mi sueño,_

" _Me adopté a las costumbres humanas, aprendiendo sus costumbres y usando mis nuevas habilidades y belleza para atraer a los hombres a la muerte mientras me codiciaban, he matado a muchos, cosechando sus vidas para lograr mi deseo. Fue tan fácil irme". acerca de mi negocio, matar y cosechar como si no fuera nada. Durante mis proezas, comencé a desarrollar un sentido de arrepentimiento, una conciencia. Pronto descubrí que no podía continuar mis acciones a medida que mi sentido de moralidad en evolución crecía. El Instituto de Guerra se ofreció a ayudarme a alcanzar mi sueño sin causar más muertes. Pronto me di cuenta de que mentían, no podían ayudarme a ser humanos, nadie puede, solo quieren mantenerme cerca para asegurarme de que soy dócil . " Ahri dijo mientras se echaba a llorar.__**(Merlin es la única invocadora de la que realmente se hizo amiga del resto al que es indiferente / a quien desprecia, aunque la oculta con su actitud atrevida y divertida)**__ ._

" _Solo soy un monstruo que mata". Ahri lloró en sus brazos mientras su cuerpo estaba desgarrado por el sollozo. Naruto se acercó a ella mientras la envolvía con sus brazos, apartando sus colas del camino mientras ella lloraba en su forma con disgusto y odio. Naruto se las había arreglado para calmarla con palabras de aliento mientras se retiraba un poco para mirarlo._

" _Me odias, ¿no? ¿Cómo puedes amar a una criatura asquerosa como yo?" Ahri dijo mientras ella evitaba su mirada. Ella comenzó a moverse fuera de su agarre ya que sentía que no lo merecía y quería desaparecer. Solo para estar en shock cuando el agarre de Naruto la atrajo hacia atrás cuando él respondió._

" _¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Ahri?" Preguntó mientras esto la confundía. Ella lo miró y notó que tenía una mirada endurecida en sus ojos._

" _Naruto, ¿qué estás diciendo, soy yo?" ella preguntó._

" _Mentira, la Ahri que conozco y amo no es una persona superficial que se odia a sí misma y se refiere a sí misma como un monstruo. Es una mujer maravillosa que es descarada, alegre, cariñosa, llena de vida y un montón de otros adjetivos positivos. podría explicar. Entonces, le preguntaré de nuevo, a quién le estoy hablando, a alguien más que es un caso de canasta deprimente y está habitando su cuerpo, o, la increíble mujer que se ha asentado en mi corazón junto con darme algunos de los mejores tiempos de mi vida en runeterra ". Naruto dijo cuando esto llegó a Ahri cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo._

" _No soy alguien que juzgue un libro por su portada, y me niego a verte como este monstruo autodenominado que te llamas a ti mismo. A quién le importa cómo te ves por fuera o lo que otros piensan de ti por su apariencia, es lo que hay aquí que más importa ". Dijo Naruto mientras tocaba la mancha sobre su corazón._

" _No me importa lo que los demás piensen de ti, porque conozco a tu verdadero yo. Y debo decir que eres la persona más increíble que he tenido el placer de conocer. No podría imaginarme vivir una vida sin ti, Ahri, tan cursi como suena ". Naruto agregó mientras Ahri le sonreía mientras limpiaba las lágrimas._

" _Te amo, Ahri". Naruto dijo que como él era sincero, Ahri solo se abalanzó sobre él mientras estaba acostado de espaldas con ella sobre él, su boca sobre la de él mientras lo besaba furiosamente. El beso se profundizó cuando ella abrió la boca mientras su lengua serpenteaba en la suya mientras él luchaba contra ella. Él la empujó un poco hacia atrás mientras hablaba._

" _Si alguna vez tienes hambre, ven a verme, tengo más que suficiente esencia de sobra. ¿Entiendes?" Naruto dijo mientras Ahri estaba sorprendido._

"¿ _Lo dices en serio?" preguntó cuando sus lágrimas comenzaron a formarse de nuevo, no en la depresión o la culpa, sino de la felicidad y la alegría. Finalmente encontró a alguien que la entendía, la amaba y no la veía por su pasado. Naruto asintió mientras se levantaba y se secaba una lágrima._

" _Sí, ser humano no significa que tengas que cambiar tu forma y deshacerte de tus poderes. Significa que eres capaz de sentir y transmitir emociones, moralidad, un sentido de conciencia. En el momento en que comenzaste a desarrollar una conciencia. y se apartó de sus obras, fue el momento en que alcanzó la humanidad, su sueño ". Naruto respondió mientras Ahri lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas._

" _¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, Naruto!" Ahri gritó de felicidad cuando lo besó una y otra vez, los dos entraron en otra sesión de maquillaje mientras sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos. Ahri y Naruto bajaron la colina mientras continuaban besándose, sin importarle nada más en este momento, todo lo que les importaba ahora era el uno del otro._

_(Fin del flashback)_

"Vamos, Naruto, tenemos algunas compras de regalos de Snowdown que hacer". Ahri dijo que ella se bajó de él y se puso de pie mientras la seguía fuera de su casa. Snowdown pronto llegó cuando Ahri había hecho algunas compras privadas para ella y Naruto, ya que ella quería hacer que su primer Snowdown fuera memorable (trasladó sus cosas a su casa y le devolvió su lugar al Instituto). En este momento, Ahri y Naruto terminaron de envolver los regalos que habían recibido para sus amigos y los pusieron a un lado, ya que Ahri planeaba entregarle un regalo para ella mientras estaba vestida con su traje de medianoche (su cabello es de la misma manera en que lo dejó salir) de la trenza y no corta corta).

"Bueno, eso cuida de los demás ..." dijo Naruto mientras se quitaba las manos. Llevaba su bufanda, una camisa de vestir, pantalones y botas cálidas. Ahri decidió poner en marcha su plan mientras preguntaba.

"Oye Naruto, mencionaste antes que estabas trabajando en un lugar especial, ¿podría verlo?" preguntó mientras Naruto sonrió y asintió.

"Claro, te llevaré a ello". Naruto respondió mientras guiaba a Ahri hasta el sótano y caminaba hacia una pared. Se sorprendió cuando él colocó su mano en la pared y brilló antes de abrirse para formar una especie de pasarela hacia una gran habitación que flotaba en algún tipo de espacio cósmico. Naruto le hizo un gesto a Ahri para que lo siguiera cuando lo hicieron y la pared detrás de ellos volvió a la normalidad cuando llegaron a dicha habitación. Una vez que entraron, la abertura con la pasarela se cerró cuando Naruto se movió hacia el centro y un pedestal se levantó del suelo de manera líquida. Él la miró y habló.

"Esta habitación es mi proyecto secreto que me permite hacer mis cosas en privado sin que nadie me moleste. Puedo hacer que esta habitación cambie a muchos ajustes que deseo, observen". Naruto puso su mano en el pedestal y pensó en un escenario mientras Ahri se sorprendió cuando la habitación se convirtió en el medio de un huracán en el mar. Cayó al agua con un grito de sorpresa y salió a la superficie, ya que podía sentir y ver que no había fronteras, como paredes o techos. Naruto la levantó y la secó con un rápido estallido de calor cuando hizo que la habitación volviera a su estado anterior.

"Esencialmente, en esta sala es donde puedo practicar mis poderes sin ninguna repercusión, piénselo como si fuera el artista y esta sala es el lienzo. En otras palabras, estoy aquí dentro". Naruto dijo que había cambiado la habitación a muchos escenarios diferentes, desde hermosos paisajes, lugares exóticos hasta lugares que solo existían en las fantasías más profundas.

"Entonces, ¿algo que quieras que evoque?" Preguntó Naruto mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho con una sonrisa. Ahri le susurró al oído con una sonrisa mientras asentía y cambiaba la habitación a una ventisca en el invierno en la cima de una montaña. Ahri miró a Naruto mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con sus manos, sus ojos dorados miraban su azul zafiro. Ella lo atrajo mientras sus labios rozaban los suyos, su aliento palpitaba en su rostro mientras Ahri lamía sus labios antes de que se conectaran con los de él. Las manos de Naruto encontraron su camino hacia sus caderas ya que no les importaba el frío y la nieve. Ahri se retiró cuando ella comenzó a desabotonar su camisa de vestir mientras Naruto abría el frente de su atuendo. Se les quitó la ropa y la dejó caer en la nieve mientras la forma de Ahri presionaba contra la suya cuando volvían a besarse. que evolucionó a un duelo de lengua mientras sus manos exploraban el cuerpo del otro. Ahri gimió cuando sus callosas manos apretaron y a tientas sus zonas erógenas (Orejas y Colas) y se quedó sin aliento cuando se volvió audaz y a tientas sus pechos y espalda. Ella describió sus abdominales con sus uñas y trazó ligeros toques a lo largo de su pene erecto, amando cómo reaccionaba a sus acciones. Luego sus manos fueron a su espalda, ya que podía sentir los músculos, admirando su cuerpo musculoso y su ágil y curvilínea. Ahri se apartó del beso otra vez mientras jadeaba ligeramente. Su forma tenía la piel de gallina debido al frío, ya que sus pezones eran lo suficientemente duros como para cortar un diamante mientras se acurrucaba contra él para calentarse contra el duro invierno. Ahri gimió cuando sus callosas manos apretaron y a tientas sus zonas erógenas (Orejas y Colas) y se quedó sin aliento cuando se volvió audaz y a tientas sus pechos y espalda. Ella describió sus abdominales con sus uñas y trazó ligeros toques a lo largo de su pene erecto, amando cómo reaccionaba a sus acciones. Luego sus manos fueron a su espalda, ya que podía sentir los músculos, admirando su cuerpo musculoso y su ágil y curvilínea. Ahri se apartó del beso otra vez mientras jadeaba ligeramente. Su forma tenía la piel de gallina debido al frío, ya que sus pezones eran lo suficientemente duros como para cortar un diamante mientras se acurrucaba contra él para calentarse contra el duro invierno. Ahri gimió cuando sus callosas manos apretaron y a tientas sus zonas erógenas (Orejas y Colas) y se quedó sin aliento cuando se volvió audaz y a tientas sus pechos y espalda. Ella describió sus abdominales con sus uñas y trazó ligeros toques a lo largo de su pene erecto, amando cómo reaccionaba a sus acciones. Luego sus manos fueron a su espalda, ya que podía sentir los músculos, admirando su cuerpo musculoso y su ágil y curvilínea. Ahri se apartó del beso otra vez mientras jadeaba ligeramente. Su forma tenía la piel de gallina debido al frío, ya que sus pezones eran lo suficientemente duros como para cortar un diamante mientras se acurrucaba contra él para calentarse contra el duro invierno. Luego sus manos fueron a su espalda, ya que podía sentir los músculos, admirando su cuerpo musculoso y su ágil y curvilínea. Ahri se apartó del beso otra vez mientras jadeaba ligeramente. Su forma tenía la piel de gallina debido al frío, ya que sus pezones eran lo suficientemente duros como para cortar un diamante mientras se acurrucaba contra él para calentarse contra el duro invierno. Luego sus manos fueron a su espalda, ya que podía sentir los músculos, admirando su cuerpo musculoso y su ágil y curvilínea. Ahri se apartó del beso otra vez mientras jadeaba ligeramente. Su forma tenía la piel de gallina debido al frío, ya que sus pezones eran lo suficientemente duros como para cortar un diamante mientras se acurrucaba contra él para calentarse contra el duro invierno.

"Tengo frío, cariño, ¿podrías cambiar el escenario a algo ... sorprendente?" Preguntó Ahri mientras lo besaba y se mordisqueaba el labio inferior, Naruto la llevó a otro beso humeante y francés mientras el entorno nevoso cambiaba cuando tenían los ojos cerrados. Naruto se apartó cuando abrió los ojos y sonrió.

"¿Sería esto sorprendente?" Preguntó Naruto cuando Ahri abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Ahora se encontraban en una gran caverna, con diversos crecimientos de cristales que variaban en tamaño, color y tipo de gemas por todas partes. Demonios, algunos lugares de la caverna estaban formados de cristal. Una neblina azulada se había esparcido por el suelo, llegando hasta los muslos. Ahri escuchó el sonido del agua corriendo y vio una cascada de aspecto mágico emergiendo de un gran agujero en el techo. El agua en sí era un tono de azul neón que hizo que Ahri quisiera saltar y jugar.

"Es hermoso ..." dijo Ahri con asombro mientras tocaba el cristal más cercano a su lado, asombrada por todo el concepto y la habitación en la que Naruto había trabajado. Realmente fue increíble en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

"Taric estaría tan celoso si él viera esto". Ahri dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Naruto, quien solo le devolvió la sonrisa y respondió.

"Bueno, he estado hablando con Merlin recientemente sobre la creación de nuevos campos para los partidos de la Liga". Ahri notó en una roca plana cercana que sus ropas estaban apiladas sobre ella. Ahri caminó hacia Naruto mientras mecía sus caderas oscilantes. A los ojos de Naruto, ella era la mujer perfecta, sus "características adicionales" se añadieron a su belleza exótica. Mientras que su forma era delgada, él podía decir que tenía músculos tensos debajo de su piel pálida y sin manchas. Sus ojos dorados brillaban de deseo cuando tenía una sonrisa adornando su rostro, sus labios brillaban con un brillo con sabor a cereza que Naruto tuvo el placer de probar. Grandes pechos que estaban cubiertos con pezones rosados y no tenían ninguna caída, un testimonio de su belleza divina. Cintura delgada, pero tonificada, que ondulaba con músculos debajo de la superficie. Caderas anchas y perfectas que quería apretar contra la suya. Millas largas piernas que terminaron con delicados pies, sus uñas y uñas de los pies estaban pintadas de un tono azul que coincidía con el agua. Naruto vio que su corazón estaba mojado de amor y lujuria, podía oler un aroma / almizcle fascinante que emanaba de ella. Sus colas se balancearon detrás de ella cuando colocó una mano sobre su pecho y la otra sobre su polla. Si bien ambos eran inexpertos (ya que esta era su primera vez), lo compensaron con persistencia y con el deseo de hacer que esto fuera increíble, maravilloso y especial para los dos.

"Soy todo tuyo. Mi cuerpo, mi alma te pertenece. Y así, tú también eres mía". Ahri dijo mientras lo acariciaba un poco mientras él gemía ante su suave toque. Ahri se puso de rodillas cuando comenzó a examinar de cerca el sexo de su amante. Se lo acercó a la cara mientras lo olía, amando el aroma almizclado que se desprendía de su sexo. Para ser honesta, estaba un poco intimidada por su "gran" órgano (dotado), mientras que ella ha visto varias en esas revistas porno que algunas de las otras damas de la Liga (como Jinx) tenían en su poder, ella nunca se ha mezclado. con el sexo opuesto, usando sus encantos y belleza para ponerlos bajo su control. Ella era pura, y Naruto sería la única persona que podría tenerla.

"Que delicioso aroma tienes, Naruto". Ahri dijo mientras lo guiaba hacia una roca con forma de silla y se sentó mientras se recostaba con una sonrisa.

"Masturbarse para mí ..." dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona cuando Naruto levantó una ceja antes de agarrar su polla. Ahri sonrió mientras lamía sus dientes con hambre. Sus manos comenzaron a bailar sobre su cuerpo, a tientas y tocándose para atraerlo aún más.

"Mírame, todo esto, yo, es tuyo. Cada centímetro, cada fibra de mi ser, para ser todo para ti". Ahri comenzó cuando ella ahuecó sus pechos y mordió sus pezones antes de estirarse para rastrear a sus mons, gimiendo ligeramente. Ella vio que Naruto se estaba acariciando a sí mismo mientras sus ojos estaban entornados mientras ella lo incitaba. Naruto pudo imaginar todo lo que estaba diciendo con claridad y vivacidad.

"Nuestras formas chocan unas contra otras, impulsadas por el amor, el deseo, la pasión. Respaldar nuestra casa y donde sea que elijamos hacer el amor". Ahri continuó mientras ella observaba a Naruto golpear su carne, ahora a un ritmo más rápido mientras él gemía y apretaba los dientes.

"¿Puedes sentirlo? Tu palpitante polla saqueando de un lado a otro en mi núcleo apretado, usando mi pequeña boca y garganta como tu juguete, estirándome mientras me alimentas y llenas tu semilla. Haciéndome tu puta mientras me follas mi culo perfecto hasta que mis gritos se vuelvan roncos ". Ahri dijo mientras abría su vagina, entrelazando sus dedos y extendiendo su canal de amor para que Naruto pudiera ver la entrada de su matriz. Ella liberó sus dedos mientras lamía sus fluidos con un profundo gemido. Esta fue la gota final para Naruto cuando se estaba masturbando furiosamente mientras su otra mano estaba contra la roca rocosa detrás de su silla.

"J-joder, aquí viene ..." gimió Naruto cuando Ahri sonrió y respondió.

"Cum para mí, Naruto. Rocía tu caliente y espesa carga sobre mí, márcame como tuyo con tu semen sobre mi cara. Sabes que quieres". Ahri dijo que cuando una de sus colas se levantó y le hizo cosquillas en el saco con la punta, Naruto gruñía y gruñía. Ahri se inclinó cuando ella puso su cara delante / debajo de su cabeza de gallo y esperó los inminentes chorros de sus fluidos sexuales. Ella no esperó mucho cuando el primer disparo salió y aterrizó en su nariz, Naruto mantuvo un ritmo constante en su bombeo mientras miraba hacia abajo para ver a Ahri con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras más brotes de su semilla le daban gracia a su hermoso rostro, ella Me encantó lo caliente que estaba contra su piel. Finalmente, terminó cuando colocó en ángulo los últimos remanentes para driblar sus labios, frotándolos antes de retirar su polla. Ahri levantó la mano y recogió un disparo que aterrizó en su ojo (que cerró para no cegarse). Ahri lo olió mientras su lengua lo atacaba e hizo una prueba de sabor experimental. Descubriendo que era de su agrado, ella procedió a limpiar la semilla de su cara y algo que aterrizó en sus niñas. Ella hizo una demostración erótica mientras le mostraba a Naruto lo mucho que amaba su semen, gimiendo y riendo mientras sus ojos estaban paralizados a sus acciones. Ella terminó cuando se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a lamer la punta de su cabeza de gallo de una manera sensual. gimiendo y riendo mientras sus ojos estaban paralizados a sus acciones. Ella terminó cuando se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a lamer la punta de su cabeza de gallo de una manera sensual. gimiendo y riendo mientras sus ojos estaban paralizados a sus acciones. Ella terminó cuando se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a lamer la punta de su cabeza de gallo de una manera sensual.

"Sabes increíble mi amante, ¿te importaría ahorrar un poco más?" Preguntó Ahri mientras rodeaba la cabeza con su lengua, sus ojos fijos en los de él. Naruto tuvo una idea cuando la hizo salir de la silla y ella se paró frente a él con una mirada curiosa.

"Desde que conseguiste que te corriera con palabras y bromas, pensé que sería justo si pudiera hacer lo mismo por ti". Dijo Naruto cuando Ahri lo encontró justo y amable de su parte.

"Ahora imagínate a ti mismo siendo encadenado a la cama, apenas a tu alcance mientras te estoy tocando". Naruto comenzó cuando Ahri se agachó y comenzó a rastrear y sondear su vagina, y pronto entró en un dedo cuando comenzó a imaginarse lo que Naruto dijo. Ella dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando se imaginó esas cadenas de chakra suyas atándola por las manos y los pies mientras estaba a su lado, su gran polla estaba fuera de su alcance cuando su mano estaba jugando con su coño. Ya que ella había probado un poco de su polla momentos antes, era más fácil imaginarse a sí misma tratando de hacer que la dejara chuparlo para el tratamiento cremoso que se conocía como su esperma. Ahri usó su otra mano para comenzar a rastrear su capullo de rosa arrugado, queriendo sentir más cuando Naruto sonrió ante esto.

"Mis dedos ásperos y callosos se abren camino dentro y fuera de tu coño y culo mientras tu boca está ocupada chupando mi polla mientras está asfixiada por tu regordete pecho". Continuó mientras Ahri gimió cuando ella cayó de rodillas, tres dedos bombeando y retorciéndose alrededor de su coño mojado empapado mientras dos estaban en su culo. Sus colas se movían erráticamente cuando sus orejas se aplanaron, Ahri vio que estaba justo frente a su polla, su aliento acariciando mientras le daba una mirada suplicante a Naruto. Naruto sonrió sombríamente cuando supo lo que ella quería ya que sus manos se movían solas dentro de ella.

"¿Qué te pasa, Ahri? No puedes soportarlo más, ¿estás tan nervioso?" Preguntó Naruto mientras usaba sus poderes para sacar un par de cuernos de su cabeza, solo por diversión mientras Ahri asintió, ya que ella realmente no podía hablar. Naruto se agachó y la empujó en la frente mientras él se reía.

"Qué tal esto, una vez que te corras, puedes llevarme en tu boca". Dijo Naruto mientras ella asentía débilmente mientras Naruto le daba una palmadita en la cabeza.

"Apuesto a que no puedes esperar para tenerme dentro de ti, para sentir mi polla rígida abriéndose paso por tu garganta mientras vomitas y tratas de llevarme. ¿Puedes verte jodido en el agotamiento y muchos orgasmos hasta el punto donde ¿No puedes moverte o pensar con coherencia? Preguntó Naruto mientras Ahri murmuraba un sí cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía correrse por alguna razón, sin importar cuánto se estuviera complaciendo a sí misma.

"¿Q-qué hiciste?" Ahri preguntó mientras se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás sobre sus rodillas, todavía tratando de correrse mientras su culo y su coño estaban siendo follados con los dedos. Naruto solo se inclinó y acunó su rostro con su mano mientras la besaba, su lengua jugando con la de ella antes de alejarse.

"Nada especial, solo ver cuánto tiempo puedes estar sin correrte mientras te masturbas furiosamente". Naruto respondió mientras Ahri se mordía el labio inferior, ya que era insoportable para ella en este momento.

"P-por favor, no puedo soportarlo más. ¡No necesito c-cum!" Ella jadeó ya que iba a recuperarlo para esto. Naruto sonrió mientras colocaba su dedo contra su cabeza mientras reclamaba su poder.

"Ahora déjame verte cum." Naruto dijo mientras Ahri gritaba su orgasmo cuando Naruto vio cómo se liberaba de ella como una manguera a presión, las caderas de Ahri giraban mientras ella salía de su orgasmo mientras sacudía la cabeza, murmurando incoherentemente. Eventualmente, disminuyó cuando ella se desplomó contra sus piernas, recuperándose del mayor orgasmo que se había llevado a sí misma con sus propias manos. Naruto hizo retroceder sus cuernos mientras la examinaba.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó, ya que puede haber ido demasiado lejos. Ahri solo se movió para mirarlo con una sonrisa propia.

"Eres un gran torturador. Ahora déjame recompensarte por haberme dado un orgasmo tan increíble". Ahri dijo cuando ella agarró su polla y comenzó a colocar besos de luz a lo largo de la parte inferior. Ella sacó la lengua y probó sus bolas mientras Naruto gemía ante sus acciones. Ahri se rió mientras chupaba sus bolas como si fueran cerezas antes de darle una lenta lamida a su polla desde la base hasta la punta, haciendo un orificio al orinar una vez que llegó a la punta.

"Mierda, eres increíble en esto ..." gruñó Naruto mientras Ahri sonreía mientras mordisqueaba la punta con sus caninos, lo suficiente como para darle placer a Naruto, ya que sabía lo afilados que podían ser sus caninos cuando estaba emocionada (normalmente están fuerte ya que todavía conserva rasgos de zorro).

"Si te gusta eso, entonces te encantará ..." Ahri respondió mientras besaba la punta otra vez y lentamente se hundía mientras le tomaba la boca, su lengua se movía mientras lo lubricaba con su saliva.

"F-fuck!" Naruto siseó cuando su agarre rompió los reposabrazos de piedra de la silla. A Ahri no le importó que mientras continuaba llevándolo a la boca, lo sintió golpearse la parte posterior de la boca y tiró hacia atrás hasta que solo la punta estuvo dentro y volvió a bajar. Naruto golpeó sus caderas involuntariamente cuando Ahri estaba entrando en su mamada, dándole una mirada de falta mientras ella gemía alrededor del falo grueso que él llamaba su polla, su mano estaba arrancando lo que no podía caber en su boca, su meñique levantado, Como una dama. Ahri lo sacó de su boca y habló.

"Ponerse de pie para mí." Ella dijo que Naruto lo hizo. Ahri se movió hacia donde estaba sentada en cuclillas, sus piernas se extendieron 180 grados completos mientras su vagina goteaba sus jugos al suelo. Ahri lo llevó de vuelta a su boca mientras una mano descansaba sobre su muslo y la otra bajaba para jugar consigo misma. Ahri siguió moviendo la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás en sincronía con sus propios dedos. Luego relajó su garganta y se adentró más profundamente cuando comenzó a llevar a Naruto a su garganta.

'¡Mierda!' Naruto pensó cuando sintió que su apretada garganta comenzaba a aceptarlo, era como ponerse un par de pantalones extremadamente ajustados, pero asombroso cuando Ahri llegó a la base mientras su nariz presionaba contra su pelvis. Ella amaba la forma en que él estaba estirando su pequeña garganta y boca con su gran polla gorda y larga y tragó mientras su garganta se ondulaba alrededor de él, causando que él se estremeciera. Ahri volvió a soplarlo y le hizo una garganta profunda, yendo un poco más rápido cada diez veces. Ella dejó de masturbarse y le puso las manos en la cabeza mientras le guiñaba un ojo, gimiendo de dolor cuando él supo lo que ella quería. Él movió sus caderas hacia atrás y su cabeza para que ella tuviera la corona dentro de su boca. Naruto se empujó ligeramente hacia adelante mientras su polla estaba de nuevo en su garganta. Ahri se echó a llorar un poco, pero no les importó, ya que no le hizo ningún gesto para que se detuviera, sus dos manos fueron a su coño y volvieron a jugar consigo misma cuando Naruto se estaba metiendo cara a cara con ella. Comenzó siendo ligero, ya que no quería hacerle daño y luego se puso más inquieto cuando ahora la golpeaba con fervor, sus arcadas, gemidos y exceso de saliva salpicándose fue un gran cambio para ambos. Finalmente, Naruto llegó a su fin mientras silbaba su liberación cuando Ahri asintió, ella lo quería todo.

"¡Me ... estoy acabando!" Naruto gruñó mientras se envolvía en Ahri y la soltó, ella levantó su mano izquierda, le metió el dedo medio en el culo y comenzó a acariciar su próstata, para su sorpresa. Ahri simplemente comenzó a tragar la semilla que Naruto estaba lanzando en su garganta, haciendo ruidos ruidosos de tragar mientras se iba. Ahri disfrutó del sabor y la textura de los fluidos cuando Naruto se retiró lentamente, su orgasmo llegó a su fin cuando disparó los últimos chorros en su boca abierta mientras se liberaba, obteniendo un "POP" húmedo de ella. Ahri quitó su dedo de él y mantuvo su boca abierta cuando él terminó de correrse y cerró su boca, asegurándose de no derramar nada ya que dejó mucho para ella que formó un charco grueso en su boca. Lo hizo girar mientras lo disfrutaba antes de tragarlo con un gemido, mostrándole que ella lo bebía todo. Ella le dio un buen beso en la cabeza de su polla como un agradecimiento, su estómago contenía el contenido humeante de su improvisado postre.

"Los verdaderos amigos apestan, yo trago". Ahri dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, lamiendo sus labios mientras amaba la forma en que él sabía.

"Eso fue delicioso, Naruto, es tan refrescante y cálido contra el frío de este lugar, como una buena taza de chocolate caliente durante el invierno. Ahora me toca divertirme". Dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la gran roca que tenía sus ropas y las dispuso para formar una superficie suave sobre la que ella pudiera acostarse. Ahri se sentó en la roca y se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa mientras lo llamaba con un dedo. Naruto se acercó a ella con una sonrisa propia mientras Ahri le extendía sensualmente las piernas, exponiendo la parte más íntima de su cuerpo a su amante. Su abertura estaba mojada con fluidos que fluían hasta su pequeño trasero y sus colas. Los fluidos brillaban en la iluminación natural / etérea en la gran caverna. Ahri se agachó mientras frotaba su clítoris, burlándose de Naruto ya que quería sentir su lengua en ella, en ella.

"¿Puedes ver lo mojada que estoy para ti? Mi cuerpo anhela tu toque, quiero que me devuelvas el favor y me pruebes. Consume mi esencia como tengo la tuya, Naruto ..." dijo Ahri en un tono suave como su índice y los dedos medios abren sus labios externos para su deleite visual, exponiendo las lujosas interiores rosadas. Naruto se arrodilló mientras colocaba sus manos en sus muslos internos y tomaba una bocanada de su sexo tentador. El aroma dulce y almizclado que se desprendía de su sexo, enviaba feromonas y mensajes sin palabras que ella podía reclamar como su amante, compañero, esposo. Su polla se contrajo ligeramente cuando su olor lo estaba haciendo reaccionar. Naruto la miró y le respondió.

"Lo haré lo mejor que pueda." Dijo que como no tenía conocimiento o experiencia al hacer esto, Naruto se inclinó y le dio una lamida experimental para comenzar, ya que esto obtuvo un leve jadeo de Ahri. Naruto lo hizo de nuevo mientras marcaba el ritmo mientras lamía su sexo. La respiración de Ahri se enganchó en su garganta cuando sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía mientras su lengua bailaba sobre su sexo, el calor chocando contra la temperatura fresca y natural de la caverna. Ahri se mordió el nudillo cuando Naruto deslizó su lengua en ella, tratando de obtener más de su esencia amorosa mientras ansiaba la forma en que se disparó sobre sus papilas gustativas. La boca de Naruto se cerró sobre su coño mientras Ahri jadeaba, tratando de no gritar de placer mientras reaccionaba a las acciones de Naruto, sus caderas se movían ligeramente contra su boca y retorcía la lengua que se retorcía en su interior.

"No puedo respirar adecuadamente, esto es tan bueno ...", pensó Ahri mientras su mano libre se dirigía a su cabeza mientras sus dedos se mezclaban en su suave cabello. Ahri retiró la mano de su boca mientras unía la otra mano sobre su cabeza.

"Por favor, no te detengas ..." Ahri gimió mientras amaba la sensación del hambre voraz de Naruto ahondando en su núcleo, consumiendo sus fluidos sexuales que fluían para calmar su sed. La lengua de Naruto luego se secó hacia abajo de su vagina y golpeó la entrada de la puerta trasera. Ahri dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando Naruto introdujo un dedo y comenzó a pinchar el agujero cerrado mientras su lengua jugaba con su clítoris expuesto. Ahri bajó la mano de su cabeza cuando ella intentó cubrir el área de Naruto, ya que estaba avergonzada de que él la estuviera tocando allí e incluso colocara su lengua en ella, involuntariamente de su parte.

"N-no está ahí, es impuro ..." Ahri gimió mientras cubría su otra abertura inferior y miró a Naruto con una expresión de súplica mezclada con una pequeña cantidad de miedo mientras consideraba esa área "sucia" y estaba un poco avergonzada de que Reaccionó con ganas cuando la tocó con la lengua. Naruto sonrió cuando él suavemente tomó sus manos y las alejó.

"Nada es impuro, solo es belleza en otra forma. Todos ustedes son hermosos a mis ojos". Naruto respondió mientras le aseguraba que no iba a estar disgustado. Naruto se echó hacia atrás cuando su lengua salió y le lamió el culo de manera lenta. Ahri estuvo a punto de chillar cuando fue golpeada por una sensación extraña, y le concedió que se masturbara con su culo, usando solo sus dedos, era extraño que un apéndice carnoso la estuviera trabajando allí. Naruto se retiró mientras sonreía ante su trabajo, su gilipollas estaba temblando, ya que estaba cubierta de una cantidad generosa de saliva. Insertó un dedo en su coño cuando comenzó a bombear. Naruto llevó su boca a su trasero mientras presionaba su lengua contra la abertura. Ahri cayó hacia atrás cuando su cabeza aterrizó en la almohada improvisada.

"O-oh f-fuck!" Ahri tartamudeó en una expresión tensa cuando Naruto logró meter su lengua en su culo. Estaba gimiendo y jadeando activamente cuando Naruto insertó otro dedo en su coño mientras su lengua se movía dentro de su culo. Las manos de Ahri volvieron a su cabello mientras ella clavaba sus uñas en su cuero cabelludo. Naruto se retiró del culo de Ahri cuando sus manos fueron a ahuecar su bodacious trasero. La boca de Naruto regresó a su vagina con fervor mientras empujaba sus pulgares en su trasero hasta el primer nudillo. Ahri gritó de sorpresa cuando sus piernas se cerraron alrededor de su cabeza, manteniéndolo en su lugar mientras continuaba su juego. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Ahri llegara a un orgasmo fantástico que superó a uno autoimpuesto, sus caderas giraban contra su rostro mientras ella salía a chorros sus jugos, gritando mientras Naruto lo estaba tomando todo, No dejar que una gota de su dulce néctar se desperdicie. Ahri se retorcía sobre la ropa, apartó las manos de su cabeza y apretó las sábanas mientras Naruto prolongaba su orgasmo, volviendo loca. Ahri mordió una prenda de vestir, que resultó ser la bufanda de Naruto, ya que gruñía / gritaba / gemía incoherentemente. Ella también estaba tirando de la bufanda cuando terminó rompiéndola en un frenesí sexual con la boca y las manos.

Finalmente, su orgasmo llegó a su fin cuando Naruto se liberó y se estiró mientras sacaba su bufanda de su posesión, notando que estaba agotada cuando su pecho subía y bajaba, sus ojos tenían una mirada cansada. De repente, su mano se disparó hacia él cuando se sentó y lo atrajo para darle un beso. Ahri rompió el beso mientras lamía su orgasmo que estaba en su barbilla. Ella volvió a besarlo cuando empezaron a hablar francés. Sus lenguas luchan en un duelo de lujuria y amor. La mano de Naruto agarró sus muslos mientras él estaba de pie, comenzó a frotar su polla contra su coño. Los brazos de Ahri se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello cuando ella gimió en el beso, sus cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos frotándose contra los otros. Ahri rompió el beso mientras se reclinaba un poco y miraron su polla frotándose contra su coño, su parte inferior estaba cubierta por sus fluidos. Naruto agarró la base cuando comenzó a tocarla contra ella, haciendo pequeñas salpicaduras cuando encontró a esta linda. Ahri ahuecó la cara de Naruto cuando ella lo besó otra vez, tirando ligeramente de su labio inferior con sus dientes.

"Llévame al agua, Naruto ..." dijo ella mientras Naruto asintió, él la recogió con estilo nupcial, sus colas rodeando su cuerpo mientras se acurrucaba en su calor. Naruto caminó hacia el borde de la piscina cuando entró y se dirigió hacia el centro. Ahri sintió el agua cuando la alcanzó y se sorprendió de que no fuera ni caliente ni fría, sino que un equilibrio entre ambos se sentía bien. Naruto la dejó cuando llegó al centro, que llegó hasta su cintura cuando ella se paró frente a él. La luz natural que iluminaba el agua hizo brillar sus formas cuando Ahri sonrió mientras se inclinaba y lo besaba de nuevo. Sus manos fueron a su cara como la suya con las de ella.

"Te amo ..." dijo ella mientras sonreía y contestaba.

"Y yo también te amo ..." dijo mientras hacía que el piso de la piscina se hundiera más profundo cuando el agua ahora les llegaba a los estómagos. Ahri colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros mientras saltaba y sus manos fueron a sus muslos para apoyarla. Ahri sintió su cabeza de gallo contra su entrada y se armó de valor mientras se agachaba para atraparlo. Ambos gimieron / gimieron cuando la sensación de que se unieron fue maravillosa, Ahri tuvo algo de incomodidad porque era muy diferente a sus dedos cuando estaba completamente enfundado él mismo dentro de ella, la cabeza de su polla empujando hacia la entrada de su matriz. Ahri hizo que sus piernas se engancharan alrededor de su cintura mientras lo miraba.

"Estás dentro ..." dijo sin aliento mientras su aliento se la quitaba tocando fondo y logrando atraparlo. Naruto asintió mientras le besaba la mandíbula mientras sus caderas se balanceaban un poco, causando micro-sacudidas de éxtasis para correr a través de ambos. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y le susurró al oído.

"¿Puedes sentirlo? Estás dentro de mí y se siente ... ¡perfecto! Puedo sentirte presionando en mi vientre, queriendo pintar mis entrañas con tu semilla. ¡Esto es ... increíble! Nunca quiero que esto termine ..." dijo Ahri mientras lo miraba, besándolo con fervor mientras sus brazos estaban sobre sus hombros. Ella levantó sus caderas y las bajó cuando sus pelvis chocaron debajo del agua. Comenzaron lentamente mientras saboreaban cada segundo en su antigua danza de amor. Ahri gime, los pantalones y los jadeos eran música para sus oídos cuando sus manos fueron a su trasero mientras les daba un fuerte apretón. Las colas de Ahri se movían como si tuvieran sus propias mentes, ella se movió y besó a Naruto otra vez mientras pasaba las uñas por su espalda. Sus movimientos aumentaron a medida que ella rogaba por más y él obedecía. La caverna y la piscina hicieron este momento más mágico cuando Ahri se sintió completo, ella ya no tenía un vacío vacío en su corazón que anhelaba amor y reconocimiento por quien realmente era. En cierto modo, él fue la respuesta a su deseo que hizo en el Snowdown anterior en su casa antes de unirse a sus amigos. El momento en que lo vio disparar a través del cielo nocturno fue cuando creyó que los dioses respondían a su deseo, y era cierto que Naruto era todo lo que quería en un amigo, un amante, su compañero. Ahri se quedó sin aliento cuando golpeó su punto G mientras se enfocaba en eso cuando Ahri se encontraba llegando al orgasmo. Ella mordió la unión entre su hombro y cuello mientras sus colmillos perforaban su carne. Comenzó a lamer la sangre mientras encontraba el sabor único, pero no era Vladimir (que está obsesionada con la sangre) mientras la limpiaba a medida que se curaba.

"Lo siento por eso." Ella se disculpó con Naruto mientras estaba jadeando pesadamente. Naruto solo se rió entre dientes mientras aceleraba el ritmo, volviéndose más áspero cuando las manos de Ahri se juntaron alrededor de su cuello mientras ella aullaba cuando él la golpeaba. Ahri sintió que él se mordía el pezón y se retiraba, ya que estaba a unos momentos de la crema. A Naruto le encantaba la forma en que sus pechos rebotaban eróticamente por él mientras él le ponía espuma en los pezones con su saliva, mordiéndolos cuando ella lo encontraba añadiendo a su placer.

"Estoy cerca ..." Ahri gimió mientras mordisqueaba su labio inferior, su voz temblaba cuando estaba sintiendo que su orgasmo se acumulaba como una presa que goteaba.

"Yo también, vamos a corrernos juntos". Naruto dijo que mientras respiraba pesadamente, se sorprendió de que pudiera durar tanto como era virgen, aunque ya no como lo era con Ahri. Ahri presionó su frente contra sus formas meciéndose una contra la otra mientras el sudor brillaba sobre sus cuerpos, al igual que el agua.

"Quiero que * jadea * lo sienta * jadea * dentro de mí ..." Ahri dijo que ella lo besó otra vez antes de romperlo y mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Naruto mientras ella asentía y contestaba.

"Lo soy, quería hacer de Snowdown un momento especial, y para mí también. Este momento es nuestro para compartir, como amantes. Eres todo lo que quería en un amigo, pero somos mucho más que eso. " Dijo Ahri mientras lo besaba otra vez mientras Naruto respondía al beso. Disfrutaron el momento cuando sus orgasmos se activaron cuando ella gimió profundamente en su beso francés mientras su esencia se derramaba sobre su pelvis y en el agua cuando él estaba lleno de bolas dentro de ella cuando comenzó a pintar sus entrañas con su espesa explosión de semen. Finalmente terminaron cuando ambos se sintieron increíbles, Ahri descansó contra Naruto cuando se sentó y se sentó, todavía enfundado en ella. Ambos estaban jadeando mientras disfrutaban todo.

"Eso fue ... increíble ..." dijo Ahri mientras podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Naruto estuvo de acuerdo mientras descansaba su barbilla en su cabeza, entre sus orejas.

"Sí, lo era, deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo". Dijo cuando Ahri se rió antes de responder.

"No tengo ninguna intención de que esto sea una cosa de una sola vez, Naruto. De ahora en adelante, voy a ser tu despertador personal, ¿alguna vez escuchaste el término 'despertador de mamada'?" Preguntó mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de hacer mientras él se reía.

"Eres sexy minx". Él respondió como Ahri lo corrigió.

"Es una zorra sexy y, por supuesto, me aseguraré de que te levantes todas las mañanas de buen humor. Un buen batido de proteínas para comenzar mi día. Eso suena emocionante". Ella dijo mientras lo besaba de nuevo. Naruto se formó una idea cuando sus dedos comenzaron a frotar su trasero mientras ella rompía el beso y hablaba.

"¿Hay alguien todavía ansioso por más?" preguntó con una sonrisa cuando Naruto formó una mesa hecha de diamante que estaba debajo de la cascada, la cascada se dividió en dos con otra formación rocosa cuando la mesa de diamantes estaba expuesta. Ahri sonrió a Naruto y ella se levantó de él, gimiendo mientras lo sacaba de ella, notando que algo de semen salía de ella hacia el agua. Ella se acercó y se subió a la mesa, sacudiendo su delicioso trasero hacia él, mientras Naruto se abría paso. Él agarró la base de sus colas mientras ella se movía hacia donde estaba su parte trasera mientras se encontraba sobre la mesa.

"Por favor, Sr. Alien God-King, no me analice analmente con esa cosa". Ahri dijo con una voz burlona / inocente, ya que era una broma recurrente con los otros campeones para referirse a Naruto como un extraterrestre, ya que era de otro mundo en una dimensión diferente en los confines del espacio y el tiempo. Naruto se rió mientras respondía,

"Sus súplicas son intrascendentes ya que es mi deber examinar y aprender sobre todo y mis métodos siempre han funcionado". Dijo Naruto mientras le daba una sonrisa dentuda a Ahri mientras ella se relajaba y asentía. Naruto presionó la punta de su polla contra su culo, lentamente se insertó en ella mientras ella se retorcía un poco, acostumbrándose al gran invasor. Se mordió el labio al sentir una leve punzada de dolor. Pero ella no iba a dejar que esto la detuviera, ya que se comprometió a asimilarlo todo, ella era suya y se aseguraría de que su cuerpo asimilara lo que fuera que él repartiera. Finalmente, la pelvis de Naruto se presionó contra su culo mientras sus pelotas estaban contra su coño.

"Estoy dentro ..." dijo Naruto mientras Ahri se estaba acostumbrando a las sensaciones. Ahri apretó su culo mientras se sentía ... llena. Ahri volvió al personaje y le miró burlonamente a Naruto.

"¡No te dejaré escapar con esto!" dijo ella mientras Naruto se reía mientras él lamía sus labios.

"Al contrario, querido, ya lo tengo. Ahora, para comenzar el examen, retuérzate todo lo que quieras, solo prolonga el examen". Dijo Naruto mientras escupía en el cruce y lo usaba como más lubricante para asegurarse de que no la lastimara. Comenzó a aserrar de un lado a otro, su pelvis aplaudía contra su trasero cada vez que conducía. Ahri se tapó la boca para sofocar sus gemidos cuando descubrió que la experiencia del sexo anal dolía al principio cuando se estaba acostumbrando a él, pero eso pronto se convirtió en puro placer cuando empezaba a amar la sensación de que él la follaba por el culo. Él golpeó un punto en particular que provocó un fuerte jadeo de ella cuando Naruto sonrió.

"¿Estás disfrutando esto, querida?" Naruto le pidió un tono condescendiente cuando Ahri respondió de nuevo.

"¡Nunca!" ella siseó como parte de su acto, en verdad estaba disfrutando esto mientras estaba rompiendo su trasero, deseando más de esto. Naruto le dio una fuerte bofetada en el culo mientras lo veía moverse eróticamente.

"Dices que no te agrada esto, pero tu cuerpo traiciona tus órdenes. Eres mío, pequeño zorro, para examinar y sondear como me plazca". Dijo mientras marcaba un ritmo brutal mientras acercaba a Ahri a su pecho mientras ella reaccionaba a sus acciones.

"¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Eso es, saquea mi dulce culo! ¡Mierda, esto es tan bueno!" Ahri dijo que estaba teniendo las mejores experiencias en este momento cuando Naruto se mordió la oreja.

"¿Qué es eso, quieres más?" Preguntó cuando ella volvió su rostro hacia él y reclamó sus labios.

"S-sí, ¡domíname! Déjame un desastre estremecedor lleno y cubierto con tu semilla. ¡Quiero que me folles el culo y dejes una gran carga humeante de tu semen en mí!" Dijo Ahri mientras Naruto continuaba golpeando, su mano libre a tientas sus pechos mientras rebotaban de la puta y luego se arrastraba hacia su coño cuando él comenzó a tocarla. Ahri estaba lloriqueando junto con sus gritos de pasión mientras Naruto podía sentir su próximo orgasmo burbujear dentro de sus bolas. Ahri parecía saber esto mientras se movía para estar de espaldas cuando él todavía estaba jodiendo en su culo. Naruto finalmente alcanzó su cuarto orgasmo para el día, ya que estaba dando varios empujes que movían todo su cuerpo, su pelvis presionaba contra la de ella mientras comenzaba a descargar su semilla dentro de su culo como ella quería. Ahri gritó cuando la sensación de estar lleno de nuevo era algo que amaba. Se sentó y presionó su cuerpo contra el de él mientras sus caderas se movían, queriendo capturar toda su esencia dentro de ella, sus uñas se movieron hacia sus garras mientras dejaba varios cortes a lo largo de su cuerpo, que se curaron cuando Naruto la agarró por el pelo y la agarró. ella le dio un beso, y ella no protestó mientras se violaban mutuamente en un frenesí sexual. Su orgasmo terminó cuando Naruto se extrajo de ella cuando Ahri apretó su culo para evitar que el semen se saliera. Dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción cuando sintió que se movía dentro de ella como la cantidad en su vientre y vientre también. Protesta contra ellos mientras se violaban mutuamente en un frenesí sexual. Su orgasmo terminó cuando Naruto se extrajo de ella cuando Ahri apretó su culo para evitar que el semen se saliera. Dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción cuando sintió que se movía dentro de ella como la cantidad en su vientre y vientre también. Protesta contra ellos mientras se violaban mutuamente en un frenesí sexual. Su orgasmo terminó cuando Naruto se extrajo de ella cuando Ahri apretó su culo para evitar que el semen se saliera. Dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción cuando sintió que se movía dentro de ella como la cantidad en su vientre y vientre también.

"Está resuelto, vamos a pasar algún tiempo de todos los días con sexo apasionado y lleno de vapor". Ahri dijo mientras Naruto se rió. Se limpiaron y recogieron sus ropas cuando la habitación volvió a la normalidad y se fueron a dormir un poco, sin molestarse en ponerse ropa para dormir mientras se acurrucaban debajo de las sábanas, con su propio calor corporal manteniéndolos calientes como felices. Las colas de Ahri se envolvieron sobre ellas mientras las sábanas pasaban sobre las colas, dándoles otra capa de cubierta.

"Feliz Snowdown, Naruto". Ahri dijo mientras lo besaba en los labios.

"Feliz Snowdown para ti también, Ahri". Naruto respondió mientras apagaba la luz cuando se iban a dormir. Fiel a su palabra, Ahri despertó a Naruto a la mañana siguiente con una mamada estelar mientras ella consumía su semilla antes de besarla, con sonrisas amorosas que adornaban sus caras. Después de un desayuno de cinco estrellas hecho por ellos, se vistieron y pronto se unieron a sus amigos para las celebraciones más tarde ese día. Naruto llevaba un abrigo rojo con adornos blancos y esponjosos, un par de pantalones vaqueros rojos, botas negras y un sombrero de Papá Noel en la cabeza. También tenía su bufanda en la espalda mientras Ahri lo reparaba. Llevaba los regalos dentro de su manga (dimensión de bolsillo) cuando Ahri tenía su otro brazo en su agarre. Ahri llevaba un sexy vestido de Navidad (que tenía una abertura de cremallera para sus colas) que tenía una campana en la base de su cuello, con medias y tacones altos, de color negro. Ella también tenía un par de bragas de encaje negro debajo de su vestido. Un pequeño muérdago con campanas adornaba la punta de su oreja izquierda.**(El atuendo que lleva está en mi perfil como un enlace de URL, es el quinto en su lista de atuendo de Navidad). **Se encontraron con los demás mientras disfrutaban de las celebraciones; compartiendo historias, riendo, probando comida, repartiendo regalos (Naruto también dio presente a sus enemigos como en las vacaciones) y, en general, disfrutando los buenos tiempos. Más tarde, en la noche, Ahri había llevado a Naruto a una cabina de fotos mientras tomaban fotos que iban desde divertidas hasta románticas mientras se frotaba contra él. La mano de Naruto se hundió debajo de su vestido cuando él comenzó a frotarla a través de sus bragas, obteniendo un gemido de su amor.

"Alguien está siendo travieso." Dijo Ahri mientras le sonreía.

"¿Puedes culparme?" preguntó mientras Ahri lo besaba de nuevo antes de confiar.

"No, en absoluto, volvamos a casa. Estoy sintiendo un Snowdown blanco". Ahri dijo mientras tomaba las fotos y se iban en un telepuerto.

(Luego)

Naruto fue empujado sobre su espalda mientras Ahri lo montaba a horcajadas, sus caderas empujando contra las suyas mientras sostenía sus brazos hacia abajo por las muñecas hacia la cama, su polla dura entrando y saliendo de su coño empapado. Ella se inclinó y reclamó sus labios en un beso de pura pasión mientras hacían el amor en el dormitorio principal. Sus ropas desechadas formaban un rastro desde la puerta principal hasta el dormitorio mientras disfrutaban de su Snowdown al máximo. La luz de las lámparas emitía un cálido resplandor sobre la habitación y las iluminaba afuera.

(Mas tarde)

Naruto estaba durmiendo pacíficamente cuando Ahri tenía su cabeza en su regazo, habían pasado por varias rondas de sexo caliente y apasionado cuando ella le sonrió amorosamente mientras estaba sentada contra la cabecera. Ahri se pasó los dedos por el pelo y acarició sus marcas de bigotes, obteniendo un ligero ronroneo que la hizo reírse ligeramente. Luego miró hacia el techo mientras hablaba.

"Gracias, por conceder mi deseo ..." dijo suavemente mientras enviaba una pequeña oración a los dioses antes de acostarse junto a Naruto mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos, con una sonrisa en sus rostros mientras envolvía sus colas sobre ambos. y trajo las sábanas sobre ellos. Apagando las luces con un chasquido de dedos. A la mañana siguiente fue maravilloso cuando ella lo despertó cuando bajaron a la sala de estar para desenvolver los regalos que recibieron. Se divirtieron al descubrir lo que obtuvieron cuando Ahri le reveló que ella adquirió varios otros atuendos con temas festivos que se veían impresionantes en ella **(su otro atuendo de Navidad en la lista de mi perfil).**La cual se convirtió en más sexo cuando ella los probó y posó para él, en general, se lo estaban pasando en grande mientras se divertían dentro y alrededor de la casa, incluso afuera en el bosque nevado mientras usaban sus poderes para agregar divertido. Para ellos, sus vidas eran perfectas.

(De vuelta en la Tierra Pura)

Todos terminaron de celebrar el Año Nuevo (aún pueden tener esos días festivos) mientras se divertían, todo pronto volvió a la normalidad mientras continuaban con sus vidas. Los que estaban buscando a Naruto todavía no podían encontrarlo porque estaban preocupados por él, Sakura lo iba a matar si se escapaba de ellos. Así que habían consultado el consejo divino a través de un mensajero (una brillante esfera de luz que habla en un tono robótico). Así que todos los que lo sabían y los que lo cuidaban fueron todos convocados al Palacio Blanco, hogar de los dioses. Todos, desde sus viejos amigos hasta sus enemigos en el pasado, estaban todos allí cuando el consejo los examinó.

"Todos ustedes están aquí porque desean informarse sobre Naruto Uzumaki, ¿correcto?" Amateratsu preguntó, o como era conocida como Ammy por sus compañeros deidades.

"Sí, por favor, quiero ver a mi hijo otra vez!" Kushina respondió ya que estaba preocupada por él. Todos los demás también estaban de acuerdo con sus propias respuestas, incluso Kaguya y Madara se preguntaban qué le sucedería.

"Bueno, entonces te mostraremos como esperamos uno más". Kami dijo que ella (sí, la mayoría de los dioses eran damas) sonrió al gran grupo de personas (las Bestias de Cola también estaban allí).

"¿Quién más viene?" Minato preguntó mientras todos escuchaban que las enormes puertas se abrían cuando Kurama entró en la habitación y se sentó junto a sus parientes. Todos lo miraban con confusión y algunos luchaban por contener la risa.

" **Que?" **Kurama preguntó mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia el grupo. Yami suspiró mientras respondía.

"Tu mercancía, Kurama ..." dijo mientras Kurama miraba hacia abajo, llevaba una camisa negra sobre su torso que tenía una portada de álbum en el frente "DANZA CON LA MUERTE ENVIAR LA SEÑAL" ( **la música de Naruto se ramifica en cuatro estilos .Hace cada estilo de música como el artista respectivo. Básicamente, opera como cuatro artistas musicales individuales y hace álbumes por separado y trabaja para sus cosas. Y para algunas de las portadas y arte del álbum, ha obtenido el permiso de algunas de las Damas de la Liga. para agregarlos, también se ofrecieron a hacer algunas de sus canciones con él (las que tienen voz femenina), él cambia su voz con sus poderes para hacer las letras masculinas).**Kurama también llevaba un par de collares rave y un chupete rave también. En su cabeza lavada con el logo de Perturbador en ella. Kurama también tenía en un par de muñequeras y anillos, todos con logotipos y nombres de artistas de la música de Naruto.

" **¿Qué, no puedo expresar lo que me gusta?" **Kurama preguntó mientras los dioses negaban con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto que puedes, simplemente no están acostumbrados a ver al 'infame y temible Nine Tailed Fox' realmente interesándose en algo, especialmente en la música". Sussanno respondió mientras Kurama se encogía de hombros con indiferencia.

" **Bueno, discúlpeme si los sobresalto a todos con mi gusto musical." **Kurama dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos sobre su pecho.

"Ignorando la bola de pelo gigante y su atuendo. ¿Dónde está Naruto?" Sakura preguntó en un tono plano, ya que estaba lista para llamar a alguien si el rubio no estaba delante de ella. Sakura estaba de buen humor ya que no lo habían encontrado y pensaron que se había ido con Hinata, su verdadero amor.

"Kurama, si fueras tan amable de devolverte nuestro regalo por el momento". Kami dijo cuando Kurama asintió y se movió hacia el centro de la enorme sala circular. Kurama comenzó a piratear y toser mientras regurgitaba la esfera de observación al suelo. Todos, además de sus parientes, fueron asaltados mientras miraban el gran orbe de vidrio, ya que estaba cubierto de saliva y algunos restos de las comidas anteriores de Kurama.

" **Lo siento por el desastre ..."** comentó Kurama cuando Kami solo asintió y agitó la mano mientras Kurama regresaba a su lugar mientras se limpiaba el orbe.

"Antes de comenzar, tengo una pregunta para ti, Kushina. Creo que tuviste un sueño cuando eras más joven para convertirte en una estrella musical, ¿tengo razón?" Preguntó Kami mientras le sonreía desde la silla a la madre de Naruto.

"Lo hice, aunque ese deseo fue aplastado por la presión de mis compañeros y mis deberes para con el pueblo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" ella respondió con curiosidad por la pregunta sobre esto. De todos los que conocieron a Naruto, Killer Bee fue el aspirante a músico, ya que todos los demás pensaron que realmente no valía la pena (Kurama amaba la música de Naruto). Kami sonrió cuando hizo que la orbe comenzara a brillar y se oscureciera por dentro cuando esto atrajo la atención de todos. Kurama estaba sonriendo porque sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

"Bueno, digamos que el sueño nunca murió, se lo transmitió a su hijo". Kami dijo mientras esto confundía y sorprendía a Minato y Kushina. Todos vieron cómo el orbe mostraba un concierto que se estaba celebrando en un estadio grande, ya que había muchos fanáticos allí. Y en el escenario principal (que fue increíble con todas las luces de colores, tecnología y más), en el centro de todo estaba Naruto Uzumaki mientras lo pasaba genial (este fue el primer concierto que estaba haciendo. Todos se dieron cuenta. que las entradas y la mercancía estaban etiquetadas como Perturbator, así que era un concierto de Perturbator). Notaron su vestimenta única y su apariencia ligeramente diferente cuando los fanáticos se divertían.

"¿Que es esto?" Neji preguntó mientras él, como todos los demás, estaba abrumado por la música fuerte y curioso de su atuendo (ellos, los del mundo shinobi, todos llevaban ropa de estilo asiático, como Kimonos, Yukatas, etc.), junto con el extraña pieza de tecnología en la que estaba tocando (su sintetizador, toda su música está hecha por él mismo y armada de antemano). Mientras tanto, Kurama meneaba la cabeza mientras disfrutaba de la música.

"Bueno, esto es lo que se conoce como un concierto de música. Y tu viejo amigo es un genio musical ya que ganó admiradores y popularidad desde que comenzó su carrera". Ammy respondió que era una fanática de su trabajo. Killer Bee acaba de lanzar cuernos de demonio mientras él aplaudía.

"¡Wwwoooo! ¡Mi chico sabe cómo romper los latidos!" dijo en una expresión feliz mientras golpeaba el puño con Gyuki (los antiguos Jinchuuriki estaban sentados sobre sus amigos de la Bestia de Cola).

"Pero, ¿dónde está exactamente?" Ino preguntó mientras ella, como las demás, quería saber dónde estaba. Kami hizo que la escena se mostrara para mostrar que el concierto se estaba presentando en Noxus. Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por el lugar en el que se encontraba actualmente mientras se presentaba en el estadio. Kami entonces hizo que la escena se volviera negra mientras hablaba.

"Naruto está disfrutando su vida en Runeterra". Ella dijo que esto arrojó a todos (sin Kurama) en un bucle ya que estaban confundidos por lo que ella dijo. Kami hizo que la orbe comenzara los recuerdos de Naruto la noche de su nacimiento.

"Pero antes de mostrarte eso, creo que sería necesario repasarlo desde el comienzo de la vida de Naruto Uzumaki". Dijo Kami mientras tocaba el orbe desde la noche de su nacimiento. Su infancia con la familia, su entrada en la academia y su máscara emocional feliz para ocultar su soledad. Cómo se convirtió en un shinobi (en lo que insistió Sarutobi), sus misiones continuó y su actitud infantil (seamos sinceros, todos amamos a Naruto parcialmente porque era un niño gigante). Su crecimiento en uno de los mejores alrededor se enfrentó a muchos adversarios, desde Zabuza y Haku hasta la Diosa Conejo Kaguya. Incluso su pensamiento quedó expuesto cuando despreciaba a Madara y lo consideraba un niño quejumbroso y tenía pensamientos similares sobre Kaguya, aunque también se preguntaba por qué ella se volvería contra sus propios hijos como lo hizo ella, no debería ¿Todas las madres cuidan a sus hijos? Esto se debía al hecho de que no tenía madre ni padre, Iruka era como su hermano mayor. Quería que una familia se considerara suya, algo que él pudiera sostener y apreciar. En cierto modo, la compadecía, ya que habría querido hablar con ella si las cosas resultaran diferentes. De vuelta al punto principal.

Naruto siguió luchando contra Toneri a los 19 años, ya que el descendiente de Kaguya quería acabar con el mundo, algo que no podía permitir. La escena terminó cuando fue absorbido por el enorme Agujero Negro que Toneri lo arrojó para evitar que interfiriera.

"Wow, no sabía que Naruto era tan malo ..." comentó Kiba, ya que tenía que admitir que Naruto era el tipo más impredecible. **(Las peleas de Naruto con los oponentes posteriores tienen el estilo de cómo son / serían en los Juegos de la Tormenta, x10 en el medidor épico). **Madara solo sonrió mientras Naruto había superado a Hashirama en sus oponentes más deseados mientras disfrutaba ir contra los Uzumaki. Kaguya (cómo fue con Hagoromo, Hamura, Toneri y los otros de su clan) se conmovió mientras escuchaba sus pensamientos sobre ella. Hagoromo y Hamura notaron que una lágrima solitaria bajaba por su rostro mientras se miraban entre sí. Kushina quiso acercarse y abrazar a su hijo cuando le dijo sus últimos adios a Minato después de haber alejado a Kaguya.**(Seamos honestos con nosotros mismos, todos queríamos abrazar a Naruto ya que estaba llorando porque era la última vez que iba a ver a su padre)** . Kami luego hizo que el orbe volviera a la normalidad mientras hablaba,

"Naruto Uzumaki estaba destinado a la grandeza, según la profecía de que el viejo sabio sapo informó a Jiraiya hace tantos años. Para salvar o destruir el mundo shinobi, en esencia hizo ambas cosas". Dijo Kami mientras Sakura se volvía hacia Toneri con ira.

"¡Tú monstruo! ¿Qué hiciste con él?" gritó con ira cuando la atención de todos estaba en el Otsutsuki. Toneri levantó las manos de manera apaciguadora y respondió.

"Simple, me deshice de él para que mis planes se hicieran realidad, aunque parece que terminó en otra parte. Extraño, el agujero negro debería haberlo hecho pedazos ..." dijo Toneri mientras golpeaba su barbilla con el pensamiento.

"Tienes razón en eso, como lo habría hecho un negro, sin embargo, dado que el que le tiraste fue un tamaño gigantesco que también terminó devorando los restos de tu mundo, fue diferente para Naruto debido a su tamaño". Kami dijo que cuando ella tenía el orbe tocando lo que sucedió cuando Kurama hizo lo que pudo para salvar a Naruto. Finalmente, mostrando la llegada de Naruto a Runeterra cuando el brazo falso se quitó y el verdadero volvió a crecer, junto con los otros cambios que hizo antes de pasar cuando Naruto aterrizó en el Desierto de Shimura. Mientras las arenas se tragaban su forma propensa.

"Kurama hizo lo que pudo para salvar a Naruto cuando terminaron atravesando un agujero de gusano que conducía a una dimensión diferente. El mundo al que llegaron se conoce como Runeterra, Kurama usó todo su poder para asegurarse de que sobreviviera y aumentara su cuerpo y sus poderes. como un medio para ayudarlo. Su último acto antes de que pasara fue borrar su mente, dándole un nuevo comienzo, lo que significa que ya no conoce a ninguno de ustedes, ni recuerdos, ni recuerdos ". Kami dijo que esto sorprendió a todos. **(Toda la escena en la que Naruto es absorbido por el Agujero Negro y termina en dirección a Runeterra está tomada de la película 'Interstellar', la cosa que pasó por Cooper).**

"¿¡TU QUE!?" todos gritaron a Kurama mientras sus orejas se aplanaban mientras lograba bloquear la mayor parte del ruido.

" **Ya terminaste de gritar ..."** dijo Kurama mientras miraba al gran grupo.

"¿Por qué?" Kushina preguntó mientras se desgarraba (Hinata era tan buena como su amor no la recordaría y no podría llegar a él). Kurama suspiró mientras se inclinaba para enfocarse en la madre de Naruto mientras Mito la estaba consolando.

" **Porque hice lo que pensé que era lo mejor para él. Sé que Naruto valora a sus amigos como familia, ¿cómo crees que será cuando sepa que lo perdió todo, para vivir con la culpa del sobreviviente? Sabía que él Es probable que se rompa y se limite a un lugar donde pueda estar solo, sin poder hacer frente a sus pérdidas. Sé que lo que hice fue incorrecto para empañar lo que tenía con él, pero no quería que sufriera más de lo que ya tiene. . " **Kurama respondió mientras Kushina asintió débilmente mientras entendía desde un punto de vista shinobi. Kurama dejó que los dos Uzumaki se subieran a su cabeza mientras miraba hacia el orbe. Madara levantó la mano cuando sintió curiosidad cuando Kami mencionó que Kurama cambió el cuerpo y los poderes de Naruto.

"¿Qué quieres decir exactamente al aumentar su cuerpo y sus poderes?" preguntó mientras todos los demás sentían curiosidad, Kami tuvo el cambio de órbita para mostrar a Naruto mientras se entrenaba con varios clones de él mismo (conservaba la habilidad innata de clonarse en caso de que fuera necesario). Kami se aclaró la garganta mientras respondía.

"Bueno, para empezar, recuperó su brazo perdido y su cuerpo fue impulsado hasta el punto en que golpearlo sería como golpear una pared de acero. Es incluso más difícil romperle los huesos a menos que seas poderoso". Dijo Kami mientras le mostraba a Naruto llevando una bala al pecho mientras caminaba sobre un robo en Piltover, solo para que la bala rebotara en su cabeza mientras destrozaba a los ladrones de mierda y lo dejaba para la policía.

"Tiene la capacidad de utilizar y formar partes, y todo su cuerpo y dispositivos mecánicos, como el Camino Asura del Rinnengan, también podría usarlo en cualquier forma en que se encuentre". ella continuó mientras Naruto formaba su brazo hasta el codo en una cuchilla y un cañón de aspecto malvado, la siguiente escena lo convirtió en un vicioso dragón púrpura mientras su forma utilizaba los poderes de Asura de un ciborg que parecía peligroso. **(Piense en Omega Ridley de Metroid Prim 3; Corrupción).**

"La temida línea de sangre de Dead-Bone Pulse del clan Kaguya y la capacidad de disparar los All-Killing Ash Bones, combinados entre sí, resultaron fatales para sus oponentes. Esto también estuvo de acuerdo con cualquier forma que tomó". Kami agregó mientras el orbe lo mostraba formando una guadaña de aspecto malvado al extraer su columna vertebral y tejerla mientras cortaba piedras y árboles. Naruto luego apuntó su mano mientras disparaba un proyectil de hueso afilado que impactó un árbol cuando se desintegró. Naruto también formó una especie de armadura de hueso demoníaco que cubría toda su forma, lo que le daba una apariencia aterradora. Kami luego tuvo el cambio de órbita para mostrarle que meditaba debajo de una cascada cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, revelando que habían cambiado de su azul normal a un rojo dorado cuando sus pupilas eran cortes transversales.

"Todavía conserva la habilidad de entrar en Modo Sabio, se formó como era antes de que transfieras algo de tu poder a Hagoromo. También puede formar el avatar de batalla que usó en su batalla final contra Sasuke Uchiha". Comentó cuando Naruto entró en Modo sabio, que se modificó un poco en función de su nuevo atuendo y el poder que sacó de Runeterra, que tenía una danza de llamas azules en los bordes inferiores del abrigo. La escena cambió para mostrar a Naruto, en el estado de Avatar de batalla (modo de bestia de seis brazos y nueve colas) mientras soltaba un rugido, sus poderes daban vida a un desierto en ruinas solo por el contacto. Naruto también podía usar cadenas de chakra y Rasengan, ya que esas habilidades eran innatas para él.

"También adquirió la capacidad de formar su propio pequeño reino como el de los tuyos, Kaguya. Aunque a diferencia del tuyo, que son muchos y cada uno se basa en un solo elemento, solo creó uno que podría haber cambiado a lo que quería". Yami dijo que el orbe le mostró que estaba jugando con eso mientras atravesaba muchos lugares únicos, varios de ellos fueron los que mostró a Ahri.

"Oh, también quería mencionar que es inmortal, lo que obtuvo de Kaguya". Dijo Kami mientras la escena mostraba a Naruto relajándose en un jacuzzi que estaba compuesto completamente de piedra y que la lava era el líquido. Naruto estaba sentado en un asiento bajo la lava como lo había hecho con un par de aviadores y una cerveza helada en la mano. Se estaba relajando mientras trataba a la lava como si no fuera nada para él. Terminó su cerveza e hizo que la habitación girara hacia el interior de un iceberg mientras su jacuzzi de lava se convertía en un jacuzzi de hielo mientras suspiraba satisfecho.

"En pocas palabras, es un dios en carne humana, justo al lado de Kaguya, aunque recorre la línea fina que marca la diferencia entre Kaguya, Hagoromo y Hamura. No ha desarrollado un ego hinchado, un complejo divino y un deseo de gobernar a todos como Kaguya, pero él no va a enseñar a otros como Hagoromo ". Ammy dijo con un tono feliz cuando el orbe lo mostró saliendo con algunos de sus amigos y tocando su música.

"También tiene la capacidad de usar tu técnica más infame, La creación de todas las cosas para formar lo que desea a su antojo, aunque la usa con moderación". Yami dijo mientras miraba a Hagoromo.

"Hablemos de lo impredecible ..." dijo Tsunade mientras observaba cómo Naruto estaba flotando en el espacio, siendo un tonto.

"Regresando al punto principal, Naruto finalmente se despertó de su coma mientras vagaba por el Desierto de Shimura, sin saber de dónde o quién era de la amnesia". Kami dijo que cuando la orbe volvió a encenderse, ya que mostraba a Naruto viajando por el desierto, su encuentro con Rek'Sai y cómo fue llevado al Instituto de la Guerra.

"Fue llevado al Instituto de la Guerra, donde el mensaje final de Kurama fue entregado a Merlín y su pequeña organización". Dijo Sussanno mientras mostraban la conversación consciente de Kurama con Merlín, ya que explicaba lo que hacía y deseaba que Naruto tuviera una buena vida antes de continuar. La siguiente escena fue de Naruto hablando con Merlin acerca de ayudar al joven a comenzar su nueva vida y ayudarlo con sus poderes.

"Además de trabajar en su música, que se dividió en cuatro artistas y estilos individuales, Naruto también se unió a League of Legends porque sentía que sería divertido. También se limita en gran medida a los demás Campeones. "Él va por el título: El último Shinobi, que fue declarado en su historia al ser etiquetado como el último de su clase de un mundo destruido". Dijo Kami mientras el orbe lo mostraba participando en los partidos mientras su narradora estaba siendo leída por una presentadora. Dicha tradición afirmó que él era el único sobreviviente de su extinta carrera y deseaba comenzar una nueva vida en Runeterra, comenzando su propia carrera musical de lado.

"También es una broma recurrente que los otros campeones se refieren a él como 'el Sr. Alien', que encuentra gracioso". Ammy dijo que la siguiente escena lo mostraba saliendo con sus amigos. **(Las citas de Naruto en las partidas son esencialmente las de los memes, algunos son 'Swiggity Swooty, voy a por ese botín', 'Créelo, hijo de puta', 'Y luego está este imbécil', 'Gettin Real Tired of Your Shit' , 'Give Her The Dick' y más). **Todos lo vieron mientras se enfrentaba a los otros campeones, ya que estaban asombrados al ver seres tan extraños y únicos. La siguiente escena lo mostró haciendo su música y divirtiéndose haciéndolo ya que fue un éxito durmiente con personas que crecieron con el tiempo.

"Esto es bueno y todo, pero él pertenece aquí, con nosotros". Sakura dijo que aún pensaba que Naruto debería estar al lado de Hinata y no en Runeterra, algunos otros tenían pensamientos similares y se molestaron de que Naruto viviera y no ellos.

"¿En serio? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que puedes ordenarle que lo haga? Ha cumplido su parte en la profecía y derramó tanta sangre, sudor y lágrimas durante su vida que esta es, de alguna manera, su recompensa. Además, tiene algo para llamar a los suyos, amigos, un hogar, amor ... "dijo Kami mientras esto sorprendía a todos, además de Kurama, que sabían con quién estaba.

"No me malinterpretes, pero Naruto no me parece el tipo de persona que tiene una relación con alguien así". Dijo Obito mientras Rin lo golpeaba en la cabeza. Kami solo se rió cuando ella tuvo el cambio de orbe para mostrar su encuentro con Ahri mientras le daba su bufanda. (Sakura gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de que la bufanda que hizo Ahri tenía remanentes de la bufanda que Hinata le dio a Naruto y Ahri dijo que era de ella para él, lo cual era cierto en su mayor parte). Cómo el dúo se convirtió en grandes amigos y en su turno de amigos cercanos a amantes (aún no demostraron que los dos se pusieron manos a la obra). Todos se sorprendieron de que Naruto estuviera realmente en una relación con una belleza como ella. Jiraiya estaba ocupado garabateando en su cuaderno, con la nariz ensangrentada y una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro. Mientras tanto, Hinata se echó a llorar mientras Neji la consolaba,

"Hubo cosas que Naruto conservó incluso a través de la amnesia, su capacidad de reaccionar solo por instinto, su buena naturaleza, su actitud amistosa, su determinación inquebrantable y, sobre todo, su capacidad de mirar las reputaciones pasadas y las conchas emocionales a las verdaderas verdades internas. "Esta fue una de las razones por las que Ahri lo amaba, él nunca sostuvo su pasado contra ella como tantos otros". Yami dijo mientras el orbe mostraba el recuerdo de cómo Naruto supo por qué tenía miedo de contarle su pasado, solo para estar aturdida y feliz cuando él le dijo que no le importaba eso, que él la conocía de verdad y la tranquilizó. que ella no era un monstruo Kushina y Minato estaban felices de que su hijo hubiera encontrado a alguien a quien amaba, ya que su mini-discurso para ella fue la guinda del pastel amoroso y sincero.

"Es tan hermoso ..." dijo Kushina mientras sollozaba de felicidad cuando Mito la abrazó. Minato se subió para unirse a ellos, pero Kurama lo rechazó, ya que todavía guardaba rencor contra el viejo de Naruto, aunque Minato terminó colgando de la mandíbula de Kurama mientras Kurama estaba pensando en morderlo, solo para joder con Minato. Desafortunadamente, no todos estaban de acuerdo con esto.

"¿Quién demonios es esta perra?" Demandó Sakura mientras fruncía el ceño al orbe.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo soportar la vista de Naruto con otra mujer, su amor?" Yami preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Sí, tengo un problema, él debería estar aquí con su verdadero amor, ¡no con una zorra!" Sakura dijo mientras hacía que Hinata avanzara ya que esta última se había calmado un poco en su llanto. Kurama gruñó mientras tomaba el insulto contra Ahri personal (los zorros se pegan).

"Kurama, si fueras tan amable ..." Kami preguntó mientras Kurama asintió mientras colocaba a Kushina y Mito suavemente antes de escupir a Minato cuando aterrizó en un montón antes de que estuviera junto al orbe mientras sonreía a Sakura.

" **¿Qué te hace pensar que Hyuuga es su 'amor verdadero'?" **Preguntó Kurama mientras miraba a Sakura y Hinata.

"Simple, ella lo ha amado por más tiempo y lo conoce mejor". Sakura dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos mientras Hinata tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cuando quería estar con Naruto. Kurama dejó escapar una risita antes de responder.

" **Si ... no" **Kurama dijo que esto sorprendió al dúo, junto con los demás.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con no?" Sakura gruñó mientras miraba a Kurama. Kurama miró a Kami y le preguntó.

"¿ **Permiso para cambiar de forma a algo más ... personal?" **preguntó cuando Kami asintió.

"Ciertamente debes hacerlo". Ella respondió cuando Kurama cerró sus ojos y su forma grande estalló en una neblina roja que se encogió y se condensó en una forma más pequeña que estaba a la altura de Naruto, una forma más, femenina. La niebla roja terminó de filtrarse en su nueva forma cuando las Nueve Colas se examinaron a sí mismas con curiosidad. El atuendo que llevaba también se encogió para adaptarse a su nueva forma. Kurama ahora era una mujer que rivalizaba con Ahri en belleza, mientras que Ahri tenía este aire de nobleza y pureza (bondad), Kurama apareció como un demonio más en el cuerpo de un ángel. Su ardiente cabello rojo fluía por su espalda como el de Ahri, sus orejas eran como las de su bestia (más largas que las de Ahri, más como 'conejos'), ya que las puntas eran negras al igual que sus nueve colas ardientes. Las uñas de Kurama estaban pintadas de rojo rubí y alargadas en garras afiladas. Tenía un delineador de ojos / sombra kohl que hizo que sus ojos rojos se realzaran. Sus labios tenían un tono rojo intenso de lápiz labial aplicado, ya que el tono de su piel era un poco más oscuro en comparación con el prístino pálido de Ahri, el suyo era un par de tonos más claro que el de Naruto, y también tenía marcas de bigotes como los dos, aunque los suyos se inclinaban más hacia cómo eran los de Ahri. La nueva forma de Kurama reflejaba las pocas diferencias menores de Ahri, que se enumeraban anteriormente. Todavía tenía puesto el sombrero, los collares, el chupete, los anillos y la camisa que bajaban hasta la mitad del muslo para ahorrarles un golpe brutal a los hombres si veían alguna de sus partes íntimas, dijo que la camisa estaba siendo estirada por sus gemelos. Las nueve colas terminaron de examinarse a sí misma mientras soltaba un gruñido de satisfacción. Sus labios tenían un tono rojo intenso de lápiz labial aplicado, ya que el tono de su piel era un poco más oscuro en comparación con el prístino pálido de Ahri, el suyo era un par de tonos más claro que el de Naruto, y también tenía marcas de bigotes como los dos, aunque los suyos se inclinaban más hacia cómo eran los de Ahri. La nueva forma de Kurama reflejaba las pocas diferencias menores de Ahri, que se enumeraban anteriormente. Todavía tenía puesto el sombrero, los collares, el chupete, los anillos y la camisa que bajaban hasta la mitad del muslo para ahorrarles un golpe brutal a los hombres si veían alguna de sus partes íntimas, dijo que la camisa estaba siendo estirada por sus gemelos. Las nueve colas terminaron de examinarse a sí misma mientras soltaba un gruñido de satisfacción. Sus labios tenían un tono rojo intenso de lápiz labial aplicado, ya que el tono de su piel era un poco más oscuro en comparación con el prístino pálido de Ahri, el suyo era un par de tonos más claro que el de Naruto, y también tenía marcas de bigotes como los dos, aunque los de ella se inclinaban más hacia cómo eran los de Ahri. La nueva forma de Kurama reflejaba las pocas diferencias menores de Ahri, que se enumeraban anteriormente. Todavía tenía puesto el sombrero, los collares, el chupete, los anillos y la camisa que bajaban hasta la mitad del muslo para ahorrarles un golpe brutal a los hombres si veían alguna de sus partes íntimas, dijo que la camisa estaba siendo estirada por sus gemelos. Las nueve colas terminaron de examinarse a sí misma mientras soltaba un gruñido de satisfacción. La nueva forma se reflejó en la excepción de Ahri, salvo por algunas diferencias menores, que se mencionaron anteriormente. Todavía tenía puesto el sombrero, los collares, el chupete, los anillos y la camisa que bajaban hasta la mitad del muslo para ahorrarles un golpe brutal a los hombres si veían alguna de sus partes íntimas, dijo que la camisa estaba siendo estirada por sus gemelos. Las nueve colas terminaron de examinarse a sí misma mientras soltaba un gruñido de satisfacción. La nueva forma se reflejó en la excepción de Ahri, salvo por algunas diferencias menores, que se mencionaron anteriormente. Todavía tenía puesto el sombrero, los collares, el chupete, los anillos y la camisa que bajaban hasta la mitad del muslo para ahorrarles un golpe brutal a los hombres si veían alguna de sus partes íntimas, dijo que la camisa estaba siendo estirada por sus gemelos. Las nueve colas terminaron de examinarse a sí misma mientras soltaba un gruñido de satisfacción.

"Esto es, sensación extraña ... ¡pero no tengo quejas!" Kurama dijo mientras sonreía, dándole tetas y culo a tientas, ya que esto hizo que la mayoría de los chicos obtuvieran "hemorragias nasales". **(Ella suena un poco como Bayonetta).**

"¡Mierda! ¡No sabía que eras una chica!" Jiraiya reaccionó antes de recibir un puño en la cabeza por cortesía de Tsunade. Kurama se rió levemente mientras tenía una sonrisa, sus caninos eran más pronunciados.

"Originalmente no tenía género, al igual que mis parientes. Digamos que estaba 'inspirado' por el sexo más poderoso". Ella dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Pero espera, siempre sonabas como un chico cuando estás en tu otra forma?" Minato dijo mientras Kurama sonreía.

"Hice eso para ayudar a instalar el miedo en todos ustedes para que me dejaran en paz". Ella respondió mientras miraba a Hagoromo.

"Mientras mantengo el nombre de Kurama, ese será mi apellido, ya que mi nuevo nombre es Tamamo". Ella dijo que Hagoromo asintió. Volvió su atención a Sakura y Hinata con una sonrisa alegre y respondió.

"Ahora, ¿dónde estaba? Oh, sí, creo que les estaba diciendo a los dos que Naruto no sería parte de este pequeño sueño tuyo". Tamamo dijo mientras Sakura fruncía el ceño mientras respondía.

"¡Y quién eres tú para decir eso, eres como esa zorra zorra! Hinata es una opción mucho mejor que esa tonta". Sakura dijo mientras señalaba a Hinata mientras Tamamo tenía una mirada aburrida en sus ojos.

"¿De verdad? Bueno, entonces, permítame aclarar algo sobre su pequeño mundo de fantasía en el que tienen a Naruto y la Hyuuga, así como a la historia de fondo de Ahri para explicar por qué lo eligió". Tamamo dijo mientras miraba a kami y le preguntaba.

"Si pudieras sacar los recuerdos de Ahri, por favor ..." preguntó mientras Kami asintió y el orbe comenzó a tocar.

"Verás, Ahri fue una vez un zorro normal que la hizo volver a casa en los bosques del sur de Ionia. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los demás, tenía esta conexión con el mundo mágico ..." Tamamo comenzó mientras explicaba los recuerdos de Ahri mientras se desarrollaban. Cómo cruzó la batalla y ganó su forma, su búsqueda de volverse humana ya que se molestó por la cantidad de asesinatos, su creciente moralidad que la influenció a buscar una forma alternativa de buscar su objetivo sin matar más cuando se unió a la Liga.

"En cierto modo, podría relacionarse con Naruto ya que sabe lo que es ser temida y rechazada, ya que muchos aún miraban su pasado cuando la veían. Mientras disfrutaba de su vida con sus amigos (varias de las Damas de la Liga y algunos de los que ella encuentra remotamente como buenos amigos, deseaba a alguien que la amara incondicionalmente y no la viera por sí misma, una asesina de corazón frío. Incluso hizo un deseo la noche en que Naruto entró en Runeterra ". Ammy dijo mientras el orbe mostraba cómo Ahri vivía como campeón de la Liga, convirtiéndose en amigo de gente como Leona, Sona, Wukong y algunos otros. Luego, el recuerdo durante la celebración de Snowdown donde ella estaba en su casa, mirando al cielo nocturno y le hizo desear.

"Deseo a una persona especial, a amar y cuidar. A quien no le importan las reputaciones y quiere conocer a mi verdadero yo. Alguien con quien me encantaría pasar cada momento de mi vida". Ahri dijo que tenía sus manos en un movimiento de oración y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Pronto se unió a sus amigos cuando vieron a la 'estrella fugaz' más tarde. La siguiente escena tuvo a Ahri con los demás mientras aprendían sobre Naruto y Kurama, cómo más tarde recuperó la bufanda arruinada y creó una nueva como un regalo de bienvenida para Naruto.

"Mientras estaba extasiada de que su deseo hubiera sido concedido, temía que él la rechazara si supiera de su pasado. Lo que hace que su amor sea más especial, ya que no le importaba lo que ella había hecho antes". Kami dijo mientras Kushina chillaba de felicidad mientras aprobaba a Ahri.

"Ella obviamente lo controla, tenía un verdadero amor con Hinata". Sakura dijo mientras resopla de ira. Tamamo levantó una delicada ceja con una sonrisa mientras respondía.

Sabes, me pregunto si te das cuenta de que sé lo que le hiciste a Naruto antes de que el compañero de Otsutsuki entrara. Debo decir que incluso yo no me agacharía tan bajo como lo hiciste tú. "Dijo mientras esto ponía a Sakura al límite, mientras Kushina sentía curiosidad.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó mientras Tamamo soltaba una risita antes de que el orbe mostrara a Naruto y Sakura en su puesto de ramen favorito.

"Bueno, como ya sabes. Naruto no es realmente tan educado cuando se trata del sexo opuesto o incluso del concepto de amor para esa materia, parte de su naturaleza infantil. La chica Hyuuga que lo deseaba también era tímida y tímida. Expresa sus sentimientos hacia él ya que tenía muchos seguidores después de la guerra. Así que imagínate mi sorpresa cuando descubro que cierta persona agregó algo de "sabor" a su plato favorito para ayudar a la Hyuuga, desconocida para ella ". Dijo Tamamo mientras mostraba a Sakura derribando una de sus bolsas mientras Naruto la recuperaba, Sakura usó esta distracción para deslizar una pequeña sustancia que parecía sal en su comida que se disolvió en el caldo. Una sonrisa estaba en su rostro mientras observaba a Naruto consumir su comida con entusiasmo.

"También agregó una pequeña cantidad a sus comidas mientras lo invitaba a comer con ella mientras se acercaba el festival, drogándolo progresivamente para que se enamorara de Hinata mientras Sakura ataba la sustancia con una muestra de su chakra para ayudar a Hinata "Por supuesto, la Hyuuga no era consciente de esto ya que realmente creía que Naruto finalmente le estaba respondiendo. Por supuesto que estaba en modo de hibernación después de la guerra y no lo detectaría hasta más tarde, cuando intentaba salvarlo. Dígame , Hinata. ¿Te gustaría que Naruto te amara como resultado de una droga que se agregó a sus comidas y se diseñó para reaccionar ante tu presencia? " Tamamo preguntó mientras Hinata guardaba silencio mientras pensaba en ello.

"No querría eso para él, debería poder tomar sus propias decisiones sobre a quién ama por su cuenta, no a través de una droga". Dijo que mientras estaba sobrellevando el hecho de que si continuaba, su amor habría sido falso.

"¡No la escuches, Hinata! ¡Está mintiendo!" Sakura dijo antes de recibir una fuerte bofetada de la princesa Hyuuga mientras miraba al médico de cabello rosado.

"¡Perra! Me mentiste, dijiste que me ayudarías a reunirme con él. Y aquí descubro que lo has estado drogando todo este tiempo. Si estuviéramos vivos, aplastaría tu cabeza por hacer tal cosa. Una cosa y jugando con nuestras emociones así! " Gritó Hinata cuando quería asesinar a Sakura. Mientras tanto, Kiba encontró a una Hinata cabreada extrañamente ... atrayente. (Él nunca se enganchó con Tamaki, la chica gato). Tamamo sonrió mientras le daba a Hinata una palmadita en la cabeza mientras la joven miraba hacia ella.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, te transmitiré las cosas que tengo de la música de Naruto". Dijo mientras se quitaba el sombrero y lo colocaba sobre la cabeza de Hinata.

"¿Por qué exactamente?" Tentan preguntó mientras sentía curiosidad, Tamamo sonrió mientras respondía.

"Simple, me voy para Runeterra". Ella dijo que esto sorprendió a todos.

"¿Cómo?" Hashirama preguntó porque sabía que todos estaban muertos. Tamamo solo señaló a kami y habló.

"No fuiste la única que habló con el consejo, ¿cómo crees que tengo este formulario? Ella me ayudó a diseñarlo". Ella dijo mientras miraba a sus parientes.

"Y tú también vienes, te pedí un nuevo comienzo ya que salí de vidas anteriores, por falta de un mejor término, apestaba". Tamamo dijo mientras se quitaba los collares, el chupete y los anillos mientras le entregaba a Hinata junto con la llave del baúl donde guardaba sus cosas que estaban en Naruto, sus álbumes, carteles, mercancía y un pequeño zorro de peluche con una banda para la cabeza. . Tamamo luego se quitó la camisa cuando estaba desnuda y se la dio a Hinata, ya que la mayoría de los chicos fueron arrojados hacia atrás por cohetes que sangraban por la nariz.

"También voy a visitar a Naruto una vez que llegue, a ver si puedo unirme a la diversión ..." dijo Tamamo mientras sonreía a Kushina y Minato. La otra bestia de cola se despidió con sus naves, ya que se volvieron más pequeños o formaron una apariencia más humanoide cuando se unieron a ella.

"Antes de que te vayas, me gustaría disculparme por mi acción con respecto a ti y a Naruto. Ahora me doy cuenta de que mis acciones fueron muy desagradables para todo. Cómo actué y las cosas que hice para devolverme fueron horrendas y me fui. contra todo lo que una vez defendí ". Kaguya habló mientras se inclinaba ante los dioses y Tamamo mientras Kami sentía curiosidad.

"Y si tuviste la oportunidad de compensar a Naruto, ¿quién es esencialmente tu sucesor?" Kami preguntó mientras Kaguya se componía y miraba hacia el orbe.

"Me sometería a él como arrepentimiento por mis pecados contra él y por lo que hice, por él y por el mundo. Para responder a cada uno de sus caprichos y calentar su cama si así lo desea". Ella respondió con una cara seria cuando esto sorprendió a todos los que estaban allí.

"Qué fascinante, la Diosa del Conejo, Kaguya Otsutsuki, bajándose al nivel de sirvienta doméstica para Naruto. Podríamos considerar esa solicitud más adelante, pero por ahora, tenemos otros asuntos que atender". Kami dijo que cuando tuvo las Bestias de Cola, además de Tamamo, entró en un círculo brillante.

"Espera, antes de que se vayan y no volvamos a ver a Naruto, tenía curiosidad por saber cómo está Naruto con su amante". Preguntó Jiraiya cuando Tsunade se retorcía el cuello porque sabía lo que estaba preguntando. Tamamo sonrió mientras el orbe volvía a encenderse, ya que mostraba a todos su tiempo especial juntos en la 'sala de dios' de Naruto. No hace falta decir que todo el grupo (además de algunos) se hizo volar por la nariz, se sonrojó y otras reacciones graciosas, Kushina y Minato estaban alentando a sus nietos mientras tocaba la 'cinta de sexo', terminando con los dos dando la bienvenida al Año nuevo a su manera especial, más sexo en y alrededor de su hogar. Tamamo se volvió hacia Hinata mientras la mujer más joven tenía un megavatio enrojecido en su rostro.

"Admito que esto puede ser extraño viniendo de mí ya que nunca supe realmente sobre este tema en particular, pero he estado cuidando de Naruto lo suficiente como para decirte esto. El amor es algo sagrado que se forma entre las personas que se preocupan profundamente unas por otras, un vínculo mutuo donde ambos pueden sentir una conexión más profunda, más que simples amigos. No se preocupe, ya que hay muchos más peces en el mar, solo tiene que buscar ". Tamamo dijo mientras caminaba hacia sus hermanos y el orbe grande se redujo a un tamaño más pequeño que se le entregó a Tamamo cuando saludaron con la mano antes de salir en un destello de luz. Minato y Kushina luego recibieron un pequeño espejo de Ammy mientras se acercaban a ella con confusión.

"Una pequeña cosa que puedes usar para cuidar a tu precioso hijo". Ella dijo mientras les daba un signo de paz. Luego todos se fueron a sus hogares cuando la reunión terminó.

(En Runeterra)

Nueve cometas habían aterrizado en la ladera de la montaña cuando las Bestias de Cola recuperaron sus sentidos cuando se despertaron y miraron a su alrededor con asombro.

"Bueno, creo que deberíamos acostumbrarnos a nuestro nuevo hogar, sin embargo, no habrá incidentes como antes, ya que estoy seguro de que puedo hablar con algunas personas que podrían ayudarnos". Tamamo dijo que sus hermanos asintieron (descubrieron que habían recuperado todos sus poderes).

"Bien, me mantendré en contacto a través de nuestro enlace mental y les informaré a todos para que se unan al Instituto más adelante. Por ahora, ¡exploremos!" Ella dijo que todos se separaron para seguir sus propios caminos. Tamamo tenía una pequeña caja delante de ella cuando la abrió y sonrió al ver el contenido.

(Un par de días después)

"¡Viniendo!" Ahri dijo que estaba en su atuendo Popstar mientras practicaba algo de música nueva que escribió, Naruto estaba trabajando en algo con Merlín, ya que había acudido a la cocina a comer algo ligero cuando escuchó el timbre. Abrió la puerta para ver a Tamamo apoyado contra las puertas con los brazos cruzados debajo de su busto con una sonrisa. Tamamo llevaba un traje ceñido que el negro con adornos rojos (basado en el atuendo de Trish en Devil May Cry 4, aunque la parte superior es un suéter de ojo de cerradura, todo negro).

"Hola, Ahri ..." dijo Tamamo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a las otras nueve colas. Ahri estaba confundido y sorprendido al principio al ver a este extraño y luego sentir su poder, que era familiar.

"Kurama?" Preguntó Ahri al reconocer a la mujer más alta que tenía delante.

"Es Tamamo, Kurama es ahora mi apellido. ¿Naruto está cerca?" preguntó mientras Ahri negaba con la cabeza.

"Está trabajando con Merlín para crear algunos modos de juego y campos nuevos". Ella respondió mientras dejaba entrar a Tamamo.

"¿Le gustaría algo de beber?" Ahri preguntó cuando Tamamo se sentó a la mesa.

"Un poco de té sería preferible". Tamamo dijo mientras observaba a Ahri retirarse a la cocina. Tamamo se tomó el tiempo para mirar a su alrededor cuando encontró su hogar agradable. Ahri pronto regresó con la bebida solicitada cuando se la entregó y se sentó junto a Tamamo.

"Entonces, ¿cómo volviste? Lo último que recuerdo es que falleciste". Ahri dijo que tenía curiosidad por saber cómo estaba el otro zorro entre los vivos.

"Bueno, pedí que los dioses me enviaran aquí junto con mi familia, ya que queríamos otra oportunidad de vida. Ellos concedieron esa solicitud y aquí estoy". Tamamo respondió mientras tomaba su té.

"Entonces, ¿cómo van las cosas con Naruto?" preguntó ella mientras Ahri sonreía.

"¡Maravilloso! Apuesto a que no puedes esperar para verlo de nuevo". Ahri dijo mientras Tamamo sonrió cuando Ahri se levantó para sacar algo de la sala de estar. Regresó con un fotolibro cuando lo abrió y le mostró las fotos al interior de Tamamo.

"¡Nos hemos divertido mucho juntos!" Ahri dijo mientras señalaba ciertas imágenes mientras Tamamo sonreía mientras comenzaba a formarse una idea en su cabeza. Puso una mano sobre la de Ahri y preguntó.

"¿Puedo por favor hacer un recorrido por su hermosa casa?" preguntó mientras Ahri asintió. Tamamo estaba escuchando mientras Ahri le estaba dando la gran gira. El último lugar fue su dormitorio cuando Tamamo decidió poner en marcha su plan.

"Este es el lugar elegante que ustedes dos tenían, me preguntaba si tendría espacio para uno más ..." preguntó Tamamo mientras Ahri asintió.

"Por supuesto, este lugar siempre está abierto para los amigos de Naruto y yo, aunque él no te recordará". Ahri respondió mientras sonreía. Tamamo obtuvo una sonrisa maliciosa mientras caminaba hacia Ahri mientras hacía que este último volviera a un rincón de la habitación con una mirada sorprendida / asustada al saber cuán poderosa era Tamamo de sus recuerdos en ese entonces.

"¿Q-qué estás haciendo?" Ahri chilló mientras sus cuerpos se apretaban uno contra el otro. Tamamo se lamió los labios mientras se reía, su mano bajó un poco la cremallera frontal del atuendo de Ahri antes de levantarse y quitarse el sombrero de Ahri.

"Solo un poco de diversión para pasar el tiempo mientras estamos esperando a Naruto". Tamamo dijo mientras se inclinaba y besaba a Ahri en los labios, para sorpresa de los más pequeños.

(Mas tarde)

Naruto entró en su casa cuando terminó su trabajo del día, era primavera cuando colgó el abrigo. Se preguntaba dónde estaba Ahri mientras miraba a su alrededor, notando el fotolibro y una taza de té en la mesa, su oído captó un poco de ruido en el dormitorio porque tenía curiosidad. Lo que encontró, fue interesante y excitante. En la cama estaban tanto Ahri como Tamamo, ya que los dos se estaban divirtiendo, bueno, Tamamo era como ella tenía a Ahri a su merced. Ambos estaban desnudos cuando sus ropas estaban esparcidas por la habitación, Tamamo estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas mientras sus piernas estaban abiertas y Ahri estaba acostada en la parte superior de su espalda y cabeza, su cuerpo inferior estaba levantado mientras Tamamo sostenía sus colas con una mano. en la base cuando ella estaba enviando chispas de su poder a través de ellos. Su otra mano sostenía un micrófono inalámbrico que estaba usando en el extremo inferior para follarle el culo a Ahri, como un consolador Tamamo estaba lamiendo el artículo y el culo de Ahri. El coño mojado de Ahri estaba siendo saqueado por una de las colas de Tamamo cuando la mujer más baja gemía incoherentemente en una mordaza de bola, que estaba hecha de la orbe (que puede cambiar de tamaño) que tenía Tamamo y una correa de cuero.

"¿Qué te pasa, Ahri? ¿Te estoy volviendo loco?" Tamamo preguntó mientras escupía en la base del micrófono mientras la giraba girándola mientras seguía saqueando el culo de Ahri con eso. Ahri asintió mientras estaba babeando en la mordaza. Naruto tosió para llamar su atención cuando Tamamo sonrió y Ahri estaba tratando de hablar, pero su voz fue amortiguada por la mordaza.

"Hola, Naruto". Tamamo dijo mientras ella le sonreía.

"Um, ¿te conozco?" Preguntó Naruto mientras se movía un poco el pantalón, ya sobresaltado por la escena increíblemente erótica que se desarrollaba ante él. Tamamo simplemente empujó a Ahri hacia un lado cuando aterrizó de espaldas, el "juguete" aún subía por su cavidad anal mientras luchaba con las cadenas de chakra rojo que ataban sus manos detrás de su espalda. Tamamo se levantó de la cama cuando ella se acercó a Naruto, presionándolo contra la pared con una sonrisa. Naruto se sorprendió con esta nueva mujer que se veía similar, pero era muy diferente a Ahri.

"No lo sabes por la pérdida de memoria, pero sé todo sobre ti ..." dijo Tamamo mientras lo besaba antes de retirarse.

"Y solíamos ser tan buenos amigos antes de que tuviera que hacer lo que hice, pero no te preocupes. Voy a reavivar nuestra amistad e incluso llevarla al siguiente nivel". Dijo Tamamo mientras ella jalaba su labio inferior con sus dientes antes de soltarlo mientras lamía un lado de su cara.

"Pero, todavía no sé quién eres y estoy en una relación con Ahri ..." dijo Naruto mientras Tamamo soltaba una risita y lo arrojó sobre la cama. Tamamo solo se echó a reír cuando ella hizo que dos brazos gemelos de chakra rojo dorado emergieran de ella y comenzaran a desnudar a Naruto.

"Sé que no, y estoy dispuesto a reconstruirlo todo desde cero otra vez. En cuanto al pequeño Ahri, bueno, no me importará compartir". Tamamo dijo mientras inhalaba la dura polla de Naruto y comenzaba a soplarlo como un profesional. Dos brazos de chakra y sus colas se acercaron a Ahri y comenzaron a jugar con ella cuando el zorro más joven estaba a su merced. No se irían de casa pronto, ya que Tamamo tomaría el control de la situación, asegurándose de que supieran que ella estaba allí para unirse a su pequeña familia.

(Unos días más tarde)

Naruto estaba con todos los demás (los campeones, los invocadores y otros que trabajaban en la Liga) ya que estaban allí ya que Tamamo estaba con sus hermanos mientras hablaba con Merlín.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo, Tamamo, y una gran sorpresa que también hayas traído a tus hermanos". Dijo Merlín mientras les sonreía a todos.

"Es bueno estar de vuelta. La razón por la que vine con mis parientes fue porque sé que serías capaz de hacer un par de cuerdas para ayudarnos". Tamamo dijo cuando Merlín asintió.

"Por supuesto. ¿Con qué podría ser de ayuda?" Preguntó Merlín con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, deseo unirme a esta pequeña organización tuya, y esperaba que pudieras ofrecer algo similar o algún tipo de amnistía, ya que quieren vivir sus vidas sin ser controlados por tontos hambrientos de poder". Dijo Tamamo mientras Merlín pensaba un poco mientras miraba a las Bestias de cola antes de responder.

"Estoy seguro de que podría resolver algunas cosas para usted y sus parientes. En cuanto a su registro oficial, tendré su prueba programada en un par de horas, ya que voy a completar varios formularios para ayudarlos a todos. " Dijo que ella asintió y la gran multitud se dispersó para hacer sus propias cosas.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa con la bola de cristal?" Naruto le preguntó a Tamamo cuando lo tenía colgando de su cadera por un cordón.

"¿Oh, esto? Bueno, me devolvieron esto cuando estaba en la Tierra Pura como un medio para vigilarte. Debo decir que ustedes dos eran muy felices, especialmente durante la celebración de Snowdown". Tamamo dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa descarada al dúo.

"¡¿Nos estabas viendo?" Ahri preguntó escandalizado al darse cuenta de que Tamamo veía su intimidad al máximo. Tamamo se rió mientras revolvía el cabello de Ahri (estaba de vuelta con su atuendo normal / nuevo atuendo de alba).

"Por supuesto, ¿de qué otra manera crees que conocía tus áreas más placenteras y todos tus pequeños problemas?" Tamamo preguntó mientras Ahri gruñía mientras juraba recuperar a Tamamo. Las orejas de Tamamo se levantaron de repente cuando se enteró de que alguien hablaba de ella. Se dirigió hacia el culpable, ya que era Draven, quien sonrió mientras se paraba frente a él.

"Escuché que estabas buscando un buen momento ..." dijo Tamamo mientras le sonreía al Ejecutor, que se limitó a reír.

"Bueno, no todos los días ves a otro zorro vestido de cuero y listo para ensuciarse". Dijo mientras la sonrisa de Tamamo se ensanchaba.

"Si bien el cumplido es bueno, ¿qué tal si me muestras lo grande y poderoso que eres?" Tamamo preguntó mientras ella lo miraba con deseo. Naruto sintió que algo estaba pasando cuando Draven la alcanzó con la respuesta.

"Claro, ¿por qué no venimos a ...?" Lo que iba a decir a continuación se detuvo cuando Tamamo entró en acción. Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar (Naruto estaba aturdida por sus acciones para hacer cualquier cosa, de verdad), tenía a Draven sobre su espalda, ya que su precioso bigote estaba atado en un complejo nudo por todos sus genitales, ya que esto tenía su cara contra su polla y bolas. y sus pantalones estaban alrededor de sus tobillos. Y al hombre más cercano, que le sucedió a Ezreal, le hicieron mover la cabeza por el culo a Draven mientras el Explorer luchaba por liberarse. Todos tuvieron una gran cantidad de reacciones cuando vieron a Draven y Ezreal enloquecerse, gritar de dolor y luchar mientras Tamamo caminaba de regreso a Naruto y Ahri con una sonrisa.

"Vamos a comer algo". Dijo mientras agarraba sus manos mientras las arrastraba a la cafetería. La vida era única para Naruto, ya que vivía en Runeterra; más tarde recibiría un pequeño conejo blanco como regalo de un remitente anónimo, para sorpresa de él y de Ahri, el conejo se transformó en Kaguya. Quien estaba vestida con un traje de sirvienta y lista para responder a cada uno de sus caprichos, lo único diferente era que su cabello ahora estaba cortado hasta la parte inferior de su espalda y su tercer ojo había desaparecido. Tamamo simplemente tomó el control de Kaguya (dándole un collar y una correa), y le explicó cómo era ahora su sirvienta y sirvienta personal. Por supuesto, esto tomó algún tiempo para acostumbrarse, Kaguya pronto se incluyó como parte de su familia.

(La Tierra Pura)

"KKKYYYAAAAAA!" Kushina chilló mientras miraba a través del espejo de observación de Naruto ya que era un buen rato después de que se enteraron de que estaba viviendo una nueva vida. Minato se apresuró cuando él se preguntaba qué la emocionaba tanto.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó mientras Kushina le mostraba lo que estaba viendo, la escena en el espejo mostraba a Naruto con Ahri, Tamamo y Kaguya mientras el pequeño grupo se divertía en su piscina cuando también se incluían dos bebés, Tamamo y Ahri tenían bebés, que alcanzaron rasgos. de sus padres, en sus brazos mientras Minato juntaba las piezas.

"Eso significa ..." comenzó cuando Kushina lo abrazó.

"¡Somos abuelos!" aplaudió alegremente mientras lo abrazaba mientras reía.

* * *

**¡Woop-woop-woop-woop! Capítulo completado, este fue interesante y divertido de escribir, gracias personales a Mugetsu16 (sugirió este escenario). Unas pocas cosas que quiero señalar.**

**Tamamo también actúa un poco como Bayonetta en términos de personalidad y combate (lleva a sus oponentes por las paredes antes de acabar con ellos de manera brutal). Además a ella le gusta meterse con Ahri ya que los dos son buenos amigos. Esto a veces se dedicaría a obligar a Ahri a ver en un trance lleno de sexo mientras Tamamo se va a la ciudad en Naruto. Ahri le devuelve el favor al hacer que Tamamo sea su perra sumisa cuando sea su turno.**

**Aunque Naruto no tiene ningún recuerdo de su pasado o sus recuerdos, todavía siente que algunas cosas se sentirían bien.(Hizo un pequeño conjunto de tallas de sus amigos junchuuriki que guarda).**

**Este escenario se basó en la película actual 'Naruto; The Last Movie ', que escuché chupar bolas ya que la mayoría de las audiencias japonesas querían un reembolso. (Aunque no te diré que no lo mires, es tu decisión). Eso y soy neutral en todo el emparejamiento de NarutoxHinata, además de algunas escenas, parece que Sakura está presionando para que Naruto y Hinata se reúnan).**

**De todos modos, me gustaría saber qué pensaron ustedes al dejar un comentario y / o hacer preguntas, dejar una sugerencia de escenario para el próximo capítulo. Por favor, también echa un vistazo a mis otras historias, desafíos de historia y fotos de referencia para mis trabajos en mi perfil si tienes la oportunidad y te gustan mis cosas. Les deseo a todos un maravilloso 2015, borrachos de cara de mierda, ¿quién está conmigo?**

**Hell is Fun21 está saliendo.**

**También decidí agregar un poco más de "sabor" a la escena de amor ya que este es el capítulo 10 de la serie de one-shots y una pequeña manera de agradecer el apoyo. ¡Ustedes son maravillosos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos, estoy de vuelta de mi 'pausa'. Este capítulo / escenario fue propuesto por mi querido amigo MaximilianDraco, quien me hizo esta maravillosa obra de arte de Naruto y Ahri en DA, y también abrió un Tumble. De todos modos, perdón por la desaparición y estoy de vuelta ahora, así que sin más preámbulos, comencemos esta fiesta.**

* * *

Ha pasado un año desde el final de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, y la paz se estableció como una gran alianza entre las naciones que se formó. No solo eso, las aldeas se habían vuelto más cercanas que nunca como resultado. Tsunade se bajó del asiento y se lo entregó a Kakashi, todo estuvo bien desde el final de la guerra.

Actualmente con nuestro adorable protagonista rubio, el joven de 18 años estaba ocupado comprando alimentos mientras bostezaba. Con la nueva era de paz y prosperidad, las cosas también habían avanzado. Tecnología, política, economía y más. El joven estaba aburrido cuando recuperó sus artículos y agradeció al cajero cuando se fue. Naruto regresó a su apartamento cuando comenzó a guardar sus cosas y abrir una cerveza. Había madurado desde el final de la guerra, no en gran medida, pero lo suficiente como para notar una diferencia, ya que estaba más tranquilo y relajado / relajado / terminado haciendo el papel del tonto. Se trasladó a la sala de estar y se sentó en el sofá mientras se relajaba.

"Hombre, esto es realmente diferente a lo que el Viejo Ermitaño lo estaba promocionando ..." comentó Naruto mientras encendía la televisión y la cambiaba a un concurso de juegos. Después del final de la guerra y el Infinito Tsukyomi se deshace. Naruto se desvaneció en el fondo cuando estaba cansado, no estaba cansado de forma activa como hacer una tonelada de ejercicios. Pero cansado en el sentido de que había terminado de pelear, terminado de tocar la herramienta ... No lo entiendas mal, todavía se preocupaba por Jiraiya, pero pensó que su predicación junto con la de Hagoromo, incluso de Hiruzen, era defectuosa. Siempre habrá conflicto, ya sea por diferencias, antecedentes, moral, ideologías, así es como funcionaron las cosas en el mundo.

Naruto respetuosamente renunció a la fuerza del shinobi, devolviéndole su diadema a Iruka ya que nunca les dio una explicación de por qué. También sabía que había ganado un gran número de seguidores, especialmente fan-girls. Ahora podía ver por qué a Sasuke no le gustaban. Lo pusieron en un pedestal de perfección y lo glorificaron para arrancar, también era consciente de que Sakura estaba tratando de ayudar a Hinata a engancharse con él, esto lo hizo pensar en su confesión y en cómo siempre lo acechaba y lo observaba desde lejos. Para ser honesto, le molestaba, no solo porque ella lo seguía y siempre lo vigilaba y todo lo que él hacía. Pero también porque ella también lo idolatraba a él, lo veía como su fuente de felicidad sin un caso de conocerlo tampoco. En sus ojos, ella era como las fanáticas que lo deseaban, solo por su fama.

Naruto escuchó un golpe en su puerta cuando dejó su bebida y fue a buscarla. Se reveló que la persona era Sakura, ya que, sorprendentemente, no la estaba golpeando como las muchas veces que solía hacer. También hacía frío como la tarde del otoño. Sakura echó un vistazo cuando Naruto solo llevaba unos vaqueros, una camisa de vestir negra con mangas cortas y conversó, ya que también tenía una pulsera / reloj en su muñeca izquierda, su otro brazo era el protésico Zetsu para reemplazar la extremidad destruida de su pelea. con Sasuke.

"¿Te puedo ayudar Sakura?" Preguntó mientras la miraba con aburrimiento, también salió de su amistad / enamoramiento con Sakura, ya que la veía como una antigua socia con la que solía trabajar. Sakura ignoró su tono seco y habló.

"La pandilla quiere volver a reunirse como una pequeña reunión / final anual de la guerra. Vine aquí para recogerlo". Ella respondió en un tono amistoso cuando Naruto solo puso los ojos en blanco mientras iba, apagó su televisor y tiró su bebida cuando consiguió su Bomber Jacket ((el que Leon Has de Resident Evil 4)).

"Vámonos." Él respondió y cerró la puerta de su casa antes de ponerse la chaqueta mientras la dejaba abrir el camino. Mientras caminaban, Sakura estaba hablando de cosas de poca importancia, como Sasuke en su pequeño viaje, cómo han cambiado las cosas y, por supuesto, Hinata. Naruto solo permaneció en silencio cuando llegaron al Diner cuando él y la Pinkette se unieron al grupo de espera mientras lo saludaban, él saludó y asintió con la cabeza en respuesta cuando pidieron bebidas y todo lo que pueda comer en el buffet.

"Entonces, Naruto, ¿cómo te está tratando la vida tranquila?" Shikamaru preguntó mientras todos tomaban sus bebidas.

"Está allá." Naruto respondió que todo el grupo estaba charlando y divirtiéndose. **((Neji también está allí como su tontería por el razonamiento que murió en la guerra)). **Finalmente, su comida llegó cuando empezaron a comer, aún hablando de buenos tiempos y cosas actuales. Fue entonces cuando Sakura decidió poner en acción su pequeño plan.

"Oye, Naruto, ¿estás haciendo algo esta semana?" Preguntó, dándole un pequeño guiño a Hinata para hacerle saber. Hinata solo se sonrojó, ya que había acordado que Sakura la ayudara.

"¿No porque?" Preguntó Naruto mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida ((Su cabello no es corto y cómo lo ha tomado en Shipuddden)).

"Bueno, me preguntaba si podrías asumir el control ya que planeaba llevar a Hinata a ver una película, pero mi trabajo en el Hospital me tiene reservado". Preguntó de una manera amable, sin embargo, Naruto vio fácilmente a través de su capa de azúcar y el bateo de pestañas mientras intentaba engancharlas.

"¿Por qué no solo reprogramas entonces?" Preguntó en un tono cortante mientras tomaba un bocado de su comida. Esto hizo que las conversaciones de todos se detuvieran mientras observaban con interés la pequeña conversación entre Sakura y Naruto. Todos, además de Naruto y Hinata, ya estaban en una relación o estaban comprometidos ((Trabajan rápido)). Sakura decidió tomar un pequeño empujón ya que no le gustaba su respuesta.

"Desafortunadamente no puedo, la película solo se muestra ese día y Hinata realmente quiere verla mientras pueda. ¿No puedes ayudarla en mi lugar?" Preguntó mientras lo miraba con ojos suplicantes. Naruto solo suspiró cuando no entendió la indirecta, ninguna de las dos jóvenes lo hizo.

"Lo siento, no puedo. Eso tendría que ser un no". Dijo mientras la miraba. Sakura instantáneamente frunció el ceño ligeramente cuando Hinata tenía una mirada aturdida / sorprendida en su rostro.

"¿Que porque no?" Sakura preguntó en un tono cálido mientras su voz ligeramente elevada atrajo la atención de todos los demás en el restaurante.

"¿Qué parte no tienes de NO, la N o la O? No estoy interesada". Dijo mientras se recostaba en su silla. Sakura frunció el ceño mientras Hinata comenzaba a parecer que quería llorar.

"¿Y por qué no? Es solo una pequeña película que la llevas tú también, no debería ser demasiado difícil para alguien como tú para ella". Sakura respondió que estaba a unos segundos de golpear a Naruto debido a su respuesta. Naruto en realidad se rió de sus palabras mientras él hablaba.

"Ambos sabemos que eso no es lo que es, sé lo que quieres que suceda y para tu información, no me interesa buscar una relación con ella, ¿es eso lo suficientemente claro para que lo comprendas?" Preguntó mientras la miraba con ojos aburridos. Los otros miembros de la pandilla observaban con gran interés, pocos se sorprendieron de que Naruto respondiera así a los deseos de Hinata.

"Dame una buena razón por la que no debería darte un puñetazo ..." Sakura gruñó cuando Naruto lo había visto todo y había derribado sus planes como un cazador de patos durante la temporada de caza.

"¿Qué tal si saco tu brazo de tu hombro si haces eso? Y antes de responder, déjame preguntarte esto, si Hinata quería que se supieran sus sentimientos, ¿por qué siempre se escondía y miraba desde lejos, ni una sola vez se molestó en ven y habla conmigo personalmente. Puedo ver por qué a Sasuke no le gustan las fan-girls, y Hinata es una de las grandes ". Naruto respondió mientras tomaba un bocado de su comida. Sakura lanzó un puñetazo de ira cuando Naruto fue aún más rápido, bajó su cuchillo que solía comer en su apéndice ofensivo cuando atravesó su muñeca y se plantó firmemente en la mesa, atravesando todo el camino y saliendo por la parte inferior. Torció la mitad inferior para que se atascara cuando cerrara su boca con un fuerte agarre mientras la miraba a los ojos.

"Vamos a aclarar algo aquí, he terminado de ser la herramienta aquí. Si crees que simplemente me acostaré para que Hinata me camine por su propia felicidad y alegría, entonces te detendré. No tengo ningún deseo de que me obliguen a hacer algo con alguien que no me interesa más allá de la simple amistad, tampoco le he mostrado interés, incluso después de todo el acoso que me ha hecho. Puede que sea estúpido, pero realmente Creo que no encontraría su enamoramiento conmigo. Lo encuentro repulsivo con sinceridad ". Él respondió mientras soltaba el asa mientras la observaba luchar por liberarse a pesar de su dolor. Su mirada luego se volvió hacia Hinata mientras le hablaba ahora.

"¿Quieres saber por qué dije que no? Es simple, no soy alguien que me ponga en un pedestal o que esté acostumbrado a mantener la felicidad en una relación parasitaria. Sé lo que quieres, crees que diría que sí y Ponte al día en mis manos y rodillas para cumplir tus sueños de estar juntos. Como dije antes, no mostraste parte activa, solo observándote desde las sombras, como un acosador. Sácalo en la cabeza, Hinata, hay muchas más. pesca en el mar, deja de perseguirme. Sigue haciéndolo y me aseguraré de que te detengas ". Dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba y se ponía el abrigo.

"Gracias por la comida." Respondió mientras lanzaba a Kiba algo de dinero como pago antes de irse, rompiendo el mango del cuchillo para que Sakura pudiera liberarse. El comensal permaneció en silencio cuando Naruto se fue y Hinata comenzó a lloriquear, devastada por ser rechazada por el hombre que anhelaba. Naruto acaba de regresar a casa cuando cerró la puerta y la cerró, comenzó a llover pronto cuando cerró la puerta y se puso la chaqueta cuando decidió tomar una ducha. Naruto se quitó la ropa y se metió en el agua tibia que salpicaba mientras miraba su prótesis de brazo, pensando en cómo había conseguido esto de su última pelea con Sasuke. Como si reaccionara a sus pensamientos, los dedos de su mano falsa se endurecieron y se afilaron en garras, perfectos para tallar a través de la carne. Naruto solo sacudió la cabeza mientras los dedos volvían a la normalidad.

Desconocido para todos los demás, además de él, era que Naruto ahora era el único recipiente de todas las Nueve Bestias de Cola. Actualmente, todos estaban dormidos como lo han estado desde que terminó la guerra, algo sobre la hibernación. Naruto se limpió cuando salió y se secó, poniéndose un par de boxers negros mientras miraba la hora, 7:00. Simplemente se sentó y se fue a ver algunos deportes mientras su día aburrido ya se había agriado, con el pequeño incidente en el restaurante. Finalmente, fue medianoche cuando Naruto se fue a la cama, cansado y lo más probable es que escuche un informe de lo que sucedió antes, además de ser interrogado por los superiores por la forma en que actuó. Simplemente se metió en su cama y se acurrucó ya que realmente no quería lidiar con esto, pero era parte de la vida. Se preguntó si había una manera de alejarse de todo, y pronto caer en un sueño profundo.

(En otra parte)

Un ser encapuchado y encapuchado estaba posado en las copas de los árboles de los bosques que rodeaban The Leaf Village. Mientras que la capa estaba hecha de lana, también era resistente al agua, dos sellos cosidos en la tela repelen el agua y mantienen al usuario abrigado para una noche fría como esta. La figura metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de la capa y sacó un papel doblado. Abriéndolo para revelar que era una página deseada de los Libros de Bingo, esta página en particular que estaba cuidadosamente recortada en la columna vertebral de dicho libro era de un Naruto Uzumaki. La recompensa que Akatsuki colocaba en su cabeza cuando todavía estaban cerca ((Durante el arco de Shippudden)). La recompensa en sí era bastante alta, y era para él estar vivo, ya que había una clara estipulación de que si lo traían muerto, el asesino sería tratado con dureza. El individuo observó el papel una vez más mientras pasaba los dedos por su cara, prestando especial atención a sus marcas de nacimiento de bigotes. Unas cuantas gotas de lluvia adornaban el papel mientras la persona lo guardaba en la ropa para mantenerlo a salvo mientras se lanzaba, dejando la aura más poderosa que podían sentir al presumir que era él. Localizaron la fuente de la energía y sacaron un pequeño juego de bloqueo de seguridad mientras deshicían la cerradura y abrían la puerta, usando sus poderes para mantener las alarmas y las trampas de bobby aún sin activar y cerraron la puerta. bloqueado de nuevo. Se dirigieron a la habitación, completamente en silencio ya que el único ruido era el agua que caía de la capa y caía al suelo. Llegando a su cama, el ser se detuvo y observó mientras dormía. Eso' La curiosidad despertó por la apariencia de su brazo protésico, ya que estaban sopesando los pros y los contras de llevar a cabo su plan. Tomando una decisión, la persona levantó su mano derecha cuando emergió de la manga de la capa, revelando que era delgada y de naturaleza femenina.

Una esfera azul etérea, del tamaño de una pelota de voleibol, cobró vida mientras su luz hacía que Naruto se moviera y comenzara a despertarse, sin embargo, la persona era más rápida, habiendo lanzado la esfera a través de él, nada dañino, pero lo suficiente como para enviar Él volvió a dormirse mientras se desplomaba. El orbe se desvaneció de donde vino cuando la figura recogió la forma inconsciente de Naruto en sus brazos, mostrando que su fuerza era más fuerte que lo que podía deducirse cuando lo colocaron en un vehículo de bomberos (por encima del hombro), y se despidieron. Usando la ventana del dormitorio para hacer su salida, cerrándola después para cubrir sus huellas. Nadie notó que se estaba disparando a la noche con la gracia y la fluidez de un acróbata / animal y su objetivo en los brazos de la persona. Nadie también notó que el individuo también se detuvo en las profundidades de los bosques del sur de la Tierra de Fuego, lejos de La Hoja, mientras sacaban una piedra con una runa azul brillante grabada en ella. Agitando la piedra en el aire delante de ellos en un movimiento extraño, se escuchó una pequeña campanilla cuando se formó un portal, cortando un agujero limpio en la tela de la realidad cuando guardaron la piedra y entraron por dicho portal con Naruto aún en su poder. . El otro lado del portal reveló otro bosque, este poseía mucha más belleza que en el que estaban actualmente. Justo cuando se formó y el lanzador caminó a través, el portal se cerró ya que nunca estuvo allí. Nadie se daría cuenta de que Naruto se había ido. Agitando la piedra en el aire delante de ellos en un movimiento extraño, se escuchó una pequeña campanilla cuando se formó un portal, cortando un agujero limpio en la tela de la realidad cuando guardaron la piedra y entraron por dicho portal con Naruto aún en su poder. . El otro lado del portal reveló otro bosque, este poseía mucha más belleza que en el que estaban actualmente. Justo cuando se formó y el lanzador caminó a través, el portal se cerró ya que nunca estuvo allí. Nadie se daría cuenta de que Naruto se había ido. Agitando la piedra en el aire delante de ellos en un movimiento extraño, se escuchó una pequeña campanilla cuando se formó un portal, cortando un agujero limpio en la tela de la realidad cuando guardaron la piedra y entraron por dicho portal con Naruto aún en su poder. . El otro lado del portal reveló otro bosque, este poseía mucha más belleza que en el que estaban actualmente. Justo cuando se formó y el lanzador caminó a través, el portal se cerró ya que nunca estuvo allí. Nadie se daría cuenta de que Naruto se había ido. esta poseía mucha más belleza que la que tenían actualmente. Justo cuando se formó y el taumaturgo caminó a través, el portal se cerró ya que nunca estuvo allí. Nadie se daría cuenta de que Naruto se había ido. esta poseía mucha más belleza que la que tenían actualmente. Justo cuando se formó y el taumaturgo caminó a través, el portal se cerró ya que nunca estuvo allí. Nadie se daría cuenta de que Naruto se había ido.

(Horas después)

Naruto gruñó porque estaba incómodo, ¿volvió a dormir en el suelo? Su visión se aclaró cuando ahora estaba completamente despierto, lo primero que notó fue simple.

"¿Este no es mi hogar?" Comentó mientras miraba a su alrededor para ver esta casa lujosa y acogedora en la que se encontraba actualmente, actualmente estaba sentado en una cama suave, con sábanas de seda y colores cálidos para vestir, tamaño king por su apariencia. En todo caso, este lugar parecía pertenecer a una mujer de buen gusto en diseño y decoración. La otra cosa que notó fue que estaba mojado, y también frío. Maldita sea, debió de ser arrastrado a través de la lluvia, Naruto también vio que tenía una cuerda atada alrededor de sus muñecas, atándolas detrás de su espalda, y otra alrededor de su torso, evitando que sus brazos fueran usados. Ah, y solo estaba en sus boxers, que estaban empapados.

"Genial ..." comentó Naruto mientras probaba la cuerda, encontrando que estaba sostenida por algún tipo de poder, un poder que se sentía diferente pero extrañamente similar al suyo. La audiencia de Naruto captó el sonido de una ducha en el área que conducía al baño, también cantando, el propietario, supuso. Naruto solo suspiró cuando pensó que sería mejor hablar con el dueño ya que lo más probable es que le hicieran esto. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo ya que la ducha había sido apagada y el canto terminó. Estaba a punto de molestarle a quien tuviera el valor de hacerle esto cuando su voz murió y se quedó atónito en silencio ante la persona que llegó.

Esta mujer era hermosa, con un largo y ondulado cabello negro azulado que caía en cascada hacia su espalda, piel pálida e impecable, una figura delgada y corta ((la altura para ella es de 5 '2 "). Aunque es más baja que él ((Él tiene 6 '5 ")), esta persona ciertamente no estaba dejando que eso le quitara su belleza, ya que sus activos grandes, llenos y generosos eran muy atractivos para sus ojos, rematados con pezones rosados, su trasero no fue superado ya sea como era regordeta y acogedora. En todo caso, esta persona podría fácilmente volar la competencia fuera del agua en términos de un concurso de belleza. El enfoque de Naruto luego se dirigió a sus otros atributos, un par de orejas de zorro que emergían de su cabeza, las puntas eran blancas y el resto era el color de su cabello. Sus dorados ojos ámbar brillaban de alegría y humor cuando las pupilas estaban cortadas. el conjunto de marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas que eran similares a las de él, solo que más gruesas y un poco más ligeras que las de él. Lo último que notó fue que nueve colas blancas marfil emergían de su coxis, cada una más larga que la longitud de una de sus piernas, desde la cadera hasta el pie. Una suave risita atrajo su atención cuando ella habló.

"¿Mi belleza realmente te deja sin palabras, Naruto? ¿Dije eso, verdad?" Preguntó con una sonrisa cuando Naruto parpadeó unas cuantas veces cuando notó otra cosa.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, señorita ...?" Se calló ya que no sabía quién era ella. La mujer simplemente se acercó a su mesita de noche y recogió el papel que tenía antes de mostrárselo. Naruto lo miró mientras sus ojos se estrechaban, por lo que ella estaba cobrando su recompensa. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando ella lo empujó de nuevo en la cama con un dedo en la frente mientras ella se inclinaba sobre él y comenzaba a ... olerlo. Naruto estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar sus senos que estaban posados en su torso musculoso ya que tenía curiosidad por saber por qué lo estaba olfateando, sabía que se mantenía limpio y olía fresco, aunque la lluvia podría haberlo impedido.

"Ummm, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó mientras colocaba un dedo en sus labios, su uña azul puntiaguda asomando ligeramente su nariz mientras respondía.

"Mi nombre es Ahri. Y me interesas, Naruto Uzumaki ..." Ella respondió mientras lo miraba cuando hablaba antes de volver a olfatear su forma. Naruto estaba desconcertado por su declaración ya que realmente no tenía nada que decir ahora, la sensación de su cuerpo mojado ((Cuando ella acaba de salir de la ducha y no se ha secado) sobre él era agradable. Luego decidió hablar en voz alta ya que esto estaba teniendo una reacción de él, y no quería molestarla con eso.

"Um, ¿te importaría salir de mí, Ahri? Todavía estás mojada y me gustaría ponerme algo". Él le dijo mientras miraba hacia ella mientras ella olfateaba sobre sus abdominales donde estaba el sello. Puso la oreja sobre ella, ya que era realmente curiosa, preguntándose por qué el área se sentía como muchas fuentes diferentes de poder. Naruto simplemente se aclaró la garganta cuando sacó a Ahri de sus acciones mientras lo miraba antes de darse cuenta de sus palabras y ella se bajó y fue a buscar una toalla, sin molestarse en absoluto por estar desnuda, después de todo, esta era su propia casa. Naruto solo se sentó mientras quemaba un poco su poder, secándose y calentándolo también. Desafortunadamente, esto tuvo una reacción por parte de Ahri cuando regresó a la habitación y lo abordó de nuevo en la cama. Los brazos lo sujetaron mientras ella lo miraba con emoción y asombro.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" Preguntó en un tono emocionado ya que su poder se sentía tan ... increíble para ella, como si fuera la mejor comida de todas. Sus colas se movían por la misma emoción que tenía cuando Naruto parpadeó unas cuantas veces mientras respondía.

"Si pudieras por favor desatarme, podría explicarte". Él dijo. Ahri asintió mientras soltaba la cuerda y la retiraba de su persona. Naruto se flexionó y se estiró cuando sus huesos estallaron cuando dejó escapar un suspiro, mirándola y hablando.

"Primero que nada, ¿me importaría decirme por qué me secuestraron cuando estaba dormido?" Preguntó. Ahri solo se rascó torpemente la mejilla y miró hacia otro lado en disculpa mientras ella contestaba.

"Mis disculpas, he tenido curiosidad por ti durante bastante tiempo desde que llegué por primera vez a tu mundo por accidente ..." Ella respondió antes de inclinarse muy cerca con sus ojos brillando de asombro y curiosidad.

"¿Qué clase de criatura eres?" Preguntó mientras sus ojos ámbar miraban fijamente su zafiro, Naruto parpadeó ante su pregunta cuando él levantó una ceja.

"Soy humano, sobre todo. ¿Es esta realmente tu razón para llevarme?" Él le dijo a ella, ¿era realmente por eso que lo sacaron de su casa?

"Pero tienes este extraño poder, y estas marcas en tu cara y en tu brazo derecho ..." dijo Ahri mientras pasaba sus manos sobre sus marcas de bigotes y luego sobre su brazo protésico, es una sensación y apariencia extrañas que contrastan con todas las demás. ella había observado En sus ojos, él era algo más, algo desconcertante y ella quería saber más de él.

"Responderé a tus preguntas si respondes el mío, primero, ¿qué quieres decir con venir a 'mi' mundo y cómo conseguiste encontrarme?" Preguntó que no podía sentir ninguna mala intención por parte de ella, solo su deseo de saber más de él y ... ¿una sensación de autoestima?

"Oh, eso sucedió al principio por accidente, por casualidad, enganché una runa de la entrada de un Summoner senil por curiosidad". Ahri dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba al perchero donde estaba su capa y sacó la piedra de antes cuando regresó a Naruto y se la mostró. Naruto se lo quitó a Ahri mientras examinaba la piedra, era del tamaño de una pelota de golf, lo único que destacaba era la runa azul brillante grabada en ella. Dejó eso a un lado en la almohada y habló de nuevo.

"Interesante, de todos modos, ¿cómo supiste exactamente de mí?" luego preguntó mientras miraba a Ahri, quien simplemente se acercó y sacó un libro de bingo del primer cajón de su mesita de noche y se lo mostró. Abriendo el libro y colocando la página recortada de donde la sacó, respondió.

"Lo que comenzó como un accidente, se convirtió en curiosidad porque quería saber más de su mundo. Hasta ahora, nadie sabe de mis pequeñas excursiones a su lugar mientras seguía regresando, cada viaje que termina conmigo me lleva a un recuerdo. tener." Ahri dijo mientras señalaba un tablero de montaje en pared donde había muchas cosas, desde libros, ropa, herramientas e incluso algunas armas. Parece que ella ha estado allí mucho.

"Recibí este libro durante uno de mis viajes y te encontré dentro, quien te puso el precio, debieron haberte querido mucho". Ella comentó que Naruto frunció el ceño ligeramente y dejó el libro a un lado cuando él respondió.

"Bueno, eso explica algunas cosas, aunque todavía me estoy preguntando cómo lograste encontrarme. Dudo que hayas preguntado por ahí". Dijo que Ahri asintió.

"Tienes razón, mantuve mis rasgos ocultos bajo una ilusión y simplemente te busqué con los sentidos, tu poder es ... bueno, no es difícil de olvidar". Ella le dijo que Naruto se encogió de hombros mientras alcanzaba un tatuaje en la parte inferior de su antebrazo, desabrochándose un par de jeans cuando se los puso, viendo como se sentía como si estuviera siendo indecente frente a ella con solo sus boxers empapados . Ahri estaba asombrado por lo que acababa de hacer, ¿cómo salía la ropa de la marca en su brazo?

"Si bien esta pequeña conversación ha sido agradable, estoy seguro de que podemos continuar esto mañana, ya que todavía quiero dormir. ¿Tienes un lugar donde pueda dormir?" Le preguntó a Ahri mientras ella salía de sus pensamientos y se levantaba mientras guiaba a Naruto al sofá de la sala de estar y sacaba algunas mantas y una almohada mientras las dejaba.

"Espero que esto esté bien contigo. Viendo cómo te robé de tu casa". Ella dijo que Naruto solo lo despidió.

"Está bien, para ser honesto, esperaba una manera de alejarme de allí, realmente por razones personales. Buenas noches, Ahri". Respondió al entrar y se fue a dormir. Ahri lo observó por unos momentos más mientras una sonrisa feliz adornaba su rostro antes de caminar hacia su propia cama. Por alguna razón, no sabía por qué, Ahri sentía que las cosas serían diferentes para ella con Naruto, y no podía esperar para saber más sobre esta persona que tenía en mente desde que puso los ojos en su página de recompensas.

(La mañana siguiente)

Naruto se despertó como se sentía mejor que la noche anterior, al menos ahora estaba seco y completamente despierto, sin molestias también. Se sentó y se estiró mientras se levantaba del sofá y lo ponía de nuevo presentable mientras olía el desayuno. Simplemente sintió por Ahri y la encontró en la cocina mientras Ahri llevaba algo de ropa limpia y terminó de hacer el desayuno.

"Buenos días Naruto, ¿dormiste bien?" Ahri preguntó mientras se aseguraba de hacer el desayuno para dos, ya que él era su invitado. Naruto sonrió y respondió.

"Lo hice, no tenías que hacerme el desayuno". Respondió. Ahri solo negó con la cabeza y respondió.

"Tonterías, es lo menos que puedo hacer, ya que eres mi invitado". Ahri dijo en un tono feliz, todo el secuestro fue un tema caído, mientras Naruto pensaba que si quería regresar, solo le pediría que lo dejara regresar. No hay nada malo en descubrir este nuevo entorno en el que estaba.

"Bueno, gracias por la comida. Se ve increíble". Respondió mientras se sentaba y la esperaba. Ahri tomó su propio asiento y comenzaron a comer, Ahri ocasionalmente hacía algunas preguntas para conocer más a Naruto y él respondía. Finalmente, el desayuno terminó cuando Naruto abrió una simple camisa de vestir negra de manga larga mientras se ponía eso y unas botas.

"Bueno, como soy tu invitado, me preguntaba si podría encontrar más información sobre este lugar al que me has traído". Naruto le dijo cuando Ahri sonrió y asintió.

"Ciertamente, te mostraré los alrededores". Dijo Ahri mientras iba a buscar sus zapatos cuando Naruto abrió la puerta y ambos salieron de la casa de Ahri para salir a ver a Ionia. Ahri le dio a Naruto un recorrido por la nación isleña de Ionia mientras observaba sus nuevos entornos, este lugar le recordaba su hogar, en cierto modo, sin todos los avances tecnológicos. Lo que le recordó que si decidía quedarse aquí, podría regresar y conseguir sus cosas. Volviendo al tema principal, Naruto estaba encontrando que Ionia era agradable y relajante, incluso con las extrañas miradas que obtuvo de la población, muchos de ellos tenían sospechas y varias otras emociones feas, debían ser debido a su atuendo o apariencia. No era consciente de que todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a Ahri, quien las ignoraba, pero se podía decir que no le gustaban.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas de Ionia?" Ella le preguntó mientras comían en un lindo puesto de ramen. Naruto tragó la comida antes de responder.

"Es agradable, me recuerda a mi hogar, pero este lugar me podría gustar más". Él respondió antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida. Estaban disfrutando de su comida cuando entraron más personas, un grupo de borrachos cuando notaron a Ahri y se acercaron, todos sonrientes y buscando un buen momento.

"Oye, zorro ...", cantó el líder cuando el buen humor de Ahri se volvió amargo. Naruto notó esto como podía decir que los borrachos estaban aquí para ella.

"Los chicos y yo oímos que estabas en la ciudad y estábamos buscando un buen momento. Viendo que siempre estás abierto, ¿por qué no empezar aquí?" Él sonrió mientras sonreía hacia ella. Naruto sintió que las emociones de Ahri se convirtieron en ira y disgusto al responder.

"Lo siento, creo que te has equivocado de persona". Ella dijo que el líder, en su borracha cabeza hundida, no escuchó lo que quería.

"Ahora, ahora no hay necesidad de negar tu verdadera naturaleza ... puta ..." Todo lo que iba a decir a continuación fue interrumpido cuando Ahri extendió la mano y lo agarró por la mandíbula, con uñas afiladas clavándose en su cara mientras ella golpeaba la cabeza contra el Mesa y ella lo miró con pura rabia en sus ojos normalmente tranquilos.

"¿Qué tal si tomas a tu pequeña pandilla de marionetas de carne y te vas antes de que te muestre la razón por la que me temen?" Ella gruñó mientras lo empujaba ligeramente hacia atrás, ya que esto hizo que el hombre cayera sobre su trasero mientras lo ayudaban a levantarse. Sin embargo, en lugar de escuchar su clara amenaza, la pandilla se puso nerviosa a medida que sus jimmies eran crujidos.

"¡Eso es! ¡Somos- AAAAGGGGHHHH!" El hombre fue interrumpido una vez más, esta vez su interrupción fue un cuchillo que atravesaba su mano cuando estaba clavado en la mesa. El culpable, Naruto.

"Ahora que tengo toda tu atención e indivisa. Voy a preguntar algunas cosas, y no mentiré, ya que solo será perjudicial para ti. Obviamente puedo decirte que tus hijos y tú buscamos que se te mojen las pollas". , la pregunta es, ¿por qué perseguir a alguien que claramente hizo conocer sus intenciones con su respuesta? " Preguntó mientras su mano estaba en el mango del cuchillo. Ahri vio como ella se sorprendió de que él viniera a ayudarla y esta aura de guerrero experimentado y endurecido que irradiaba, su postura lo decía todo.

"B-porque ... ella es una ... zorra!" El hombre respondió a través de su dolor cuando Naruto solo retorció el cuchillo.

"¿Besas a tu madre con esa boca? Seguramente ella te hubiera enseñado mejor que degradar y etiquetar a la gente de esas cosas". Naruto dijo que el resto del grupo no sabía qué hacer.

"Debes ser nueva por aquí ... Todos saben de esta mujer ... Ella anda por ahí coqueteando y durmiendo con muchos chicos ... Es su reputación propia ..." dijo el hombre mientras Naruto miraba a Ahri mientras notaba su expresión abatida, sin embargo sintió que culpa, no como si hubiera cometido un pequeño error, sino una versión más grande, como si la estuviera rozando. Algo que lamentó haber hecho durante mucho tiempo. Naruto liberó la espada cuando el hombre se derrumbó cuando sus amigos se mudaron mientras pensaban que Naruto era un blanco fácil. Se demostró que estaban equivocados, ya que Naruto se deslizó fácilmente por la cabina y le dio una patada en la cara a un hombre cuando los derribó, destruyendo una buena parte del puesto que fue destruido en el proceso mientras lo usaba contra ellos **((Piensa Ambiental Takedowns y Fear Takedowns de Arkham Knight)).**Naruto simplemente sacó una barra de oro de su chaqueta mientras se la entregaba al aturdido propietario.

"Lo siento por el desastre, esto debería cubrirlo". Dijo Naruto mientras se giraba hacia Ahri y gentilmente colocaba una mano en su hombro, sacando a Gumiho de sus pensamientos.

"Lo siento por arruinar esta pequeña salida nuestra. ¿Quieres ir a por un poco de helado?" sugirió, la actitud feroz y combativa que tenía mientras pateaba el culo fue reemplazada por una amistosa y amable, mientras que Ahri sonrió y asintió mientras se levantaba y pagaba por su comida cuando se fueron. Sin embargo, las cosas se detuvieron al salir de la tienda de postres, solo para estar rodeados por guardias jonios, con Irelia parada allí con los brazos cruzados y una expresión brusca.

"Buenas noches, Ahri, es un placer verte de espaldas a tus viejas costumbres ..." dijo la mujer mientras Ahri se estremecía visiblemente ante eso mientras Naruto hablaba.

"En realidad, fui yo quien causó ese lío con ese grupo. Ella es inocente en esto". Dijo cuando Irelia volvió su mirada hacia él. Con un solo movimiento, los guardias se movieron y apuntaron con sus armas a Naruto.

"¿Quién eres, forastero?" Irelia preguntó con autoridad en su tono cuando Naruto estaba a punto de responder cuando Irelia sintió que estaba siendo llamada al Instituto.

"Corrección, debes ser llevado para ser interrogado, junto con Ahri. Sígame". Dijo Irelia mientras los guardias se alejaban mientras Naruto miraba a Ahri mientras miraba a un niño que estaba a punto de ser regañado por sus padres mientras los dos seguían a Irelia.

(Dentro del instituto de guerra)

Naruto dejó escapar un silbido de diversión mientras caminaba con Ahri e Irelia mientras los llevaban a las cámaras centrales, donde se anunciaban noticias y eventos a todos. Las grandes puertas dobles se abrieron cuando Irelia guió a Ahri y Naruto mientras Naruto se asombraba de la reunión colectiva de personas y otras criaturas reunidas. Fue entonces cuando la mirada de Naruto se dirigió al anciano grupo de hombres que lo miraron con curiosidad cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos.

"Entonces, ¿quiénes podrían ser ustedes?" Preguntó Naruto cuando uno de los Invocadores más jóvenes, orgulloso de sí mismo, salió bruscamente.

"¡Habla solo cuando te hablan, extranjero!" el hombre fue silenciado con una mano de chakra que salió disparada del hombro de Naruto y cubrió a la persona con la cara cuando aterrizó de espaldas a unos pocos pies de distancia, dejándolo sin sentido.

"Lo siento, no me gusta cuando un extraño me grita". Naruto dijo que el apéndice etéreo retrocedió hacia él. Sus acciones agitaron las comunicaciones y susurros entre los campeones y los invocadores cuando el jefe del consejo de ancianos, Merlín, dio un paso adelante y habló.

"Saludos, joven, soy el gran maestro Merlín. Propietario y líder de este excelente establecimiento conocido como el Instituto de la Guerra. Puedo ver que la señora Ahri se ha interesado por usted, de ahí que use un determinado artículo para llevarlo a Runeterra ". Merlín comentó con una sonrisa cuando Ahri parpadeó mientras estaba aturdida.

"¿Supieras?" Preguntó cuando Merlín asintió y respondió.

"Por supuesto, me intrigó cuando te tomaste uno de Shawn cuando él no estaba al tanto. Al observarte, sabía que solo actuabas por curiosidad y quería aprender más de su mundo, y te dejé continuar como lo sabía. no tenías malas intenciones. Aunque traerlo a este mundo plantea algunas preguntas ... "dijo Merlín mientras acariciaba su gran barba. Naruto solo respondió cuando él estaba de pie para Ahri, viendo que ella se veía como una niña que solo fue regañada.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, me imagino que me has estado vigilando desde que Ahri me trajo aquí". Naruto respondió mientras Merlín asintió.

"Por supuesto, somos cautelosos con los forasteros, especialmente si son de otro reino con ciertos ... temas". Merlin redactó como Naruto entendió.

"Bueno, yo tampoco te culpo. Reconozco que soy del lugar, realmente ya no me importa. En realidad, me está gustando que Ionia sea honesta". Naruto respondió con brusquedad mientras hablaba con Merlín y este último le presentó a Valoran.

(Mas tarde)

Naruto y Ahri regresaron a su casa cuando Merlín, después de hablar y despedir a Ahri con una advertencia sobre sus acciones, le dio a Naruto una especie de tarjeta de inmunidad ya que fue colocado como "invitado" oficial bajo la protección del Instituto. Bueno, Ahri había vuelto a ser feliz ya que esto significaba que Naruto podía quedarse, para su humor ante sus reacciones. Ella casi lo recogió en un feliz abrazo de oso cuando Merlín le entregó dicha tarjeta y le dijo a Ahri que no tenía que regresar. A pesar de que esa felicidad se fue borrando lentamente mientras que Ahri le estaba dando una vuelta por el Instituto, Naruto captó las miradas y los susurros de algunos de los campeones dirigidos hacia ella. Naruto escuchó frases como 'puta promiscua' y 'Parece que ella misma se ha hecho con otra puta', entre otras palabras elegidas. La audición avanzada se limitó a mirar a Ahri y quería ver si ella estaba bien. Solo para notar su mirada abatida cuando decidió interrumpir la gira y recuperarla, mirando con severidad a los que hablaban negativamente de ella, solo respondieron con miradas que decían 'No tienes idea de quién es ella'.

"Oye, son solo palabras ..." dijo Naruto mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro para consolar y ayudar a Ahri. Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro y mirarlo.

"Tienes razón." Dijo mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, aunque Naruto podía ver que las palabras estaban teniendo un efecto lento en ella, ¿cuánto tiempo ha estado soportando esto antes de que lo conociera?

"Entonces, ¿qué te gustaría hacer ahora?" Preguntó que al verla con un humor feliz lo hacía sentir bien.

"Bueno, tenía curiosidad por cómo sacaste tus pantalones de esa marca en tu brazo, y todavía me pregunto cómo funciona exactamente tu brazo". Ella respondió, mirando fijamente a dicho apéndice mientras Naruto solo hacía un gesto al sofá para que él contestara sus preguntas.

(De vuelta en el mundo Shinobi)

Fue a última hora de la mañana, unos días después de que Ahri se llevara a Naruto después del pequeño incidente en el restaurante. Nadie se dio cuenta de que Naruto se había ido ya que se había corrido la voz de lo que sucedía en el restaurante, naturalmente, la población general creía que Naruto finalmente estaba mostrando sus "colores verdaderos", pero aquellos que lo conocían a nivel personal sentían que finalmente había terminado con todo Mierda que se le impuso. Tsunade misma estuvo más que feliz de aceptar su renuncia ya que sabía que merecía una GRAN ruptura después de todo lo que tenía que hacer, lidiar con los Akatsuki, pelear en la guerra, ser perseguido por dicha organización, todo lo que le dijo que ocurrió cuando Fueron encarcelados en el Infinito Tsukiyomi. En sus ojos, él hizo el mejor servicio al mundo entero, y como tal, su renuncia no recibió preguntas de su parte.

Actualmente, una Hinata Hyuuga y Sakura Haruno se dirigían al apartamento de Naruto, una estaba decidida a juntarlas y la otra todavía estaba enfadada por el rechazo de Naruto.

"Sakura, esta no es la mejor idea que tienes ahora, y dejó en claro sus palabras la otra noche". Hinata dijo dócilmente cuando miró hacia abajo, sus sueños de ser la esposa de Naruto y tener su propia familia se hicieron añicos en millones de pedazos. Sin embargo, Sakura tenía otros planes en mente, Hinata estaba destinada a estar con Naruto, ¿quién más estaría enamorado del idiota? De acuerdo, no estaba segura de cómo reunirlos, pero podría actuar si fuera necesario. Desconocido para los dos, la pandilla Konoha los seguía, ya que se aseguraban de que los dos no hicieran nada precipitado, Ino había escuchado el plan de Sakura para entrar en el lugar de Naruto y "hablar con él", simplemente se lo dijo a los demás. Como sabían que habría caos. Sakura y Hinata llegaron a la puerta del apartamento de Naruto mientras Sakura sacaba un juego de selección de cerraduras,

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Sakura?" Shikamaru preguntó en su habitual aburrimiento mientras los dos se giraban para ver a la pandilla mirándolos con miradas de desaprobación.

"Nos seguiste?" Sakura preguntó en un tono de enojo, principalmente de su ira a Naruto por sus acciones hacia ella antes.

"Se da cuenta de que entrar en la casa de alguien es un delito grave, especialmente si dicho hogar pertenece a un buen amigo". Kiba habló en tono severo ya que no le gustaba lo que Sakura estaba haciendo en la casa de su amigo cercano.

"Solo estamos tratando de hablar con él ..." Sakura comenzó cuando Ino entraba.

"Corta la mierda Sakura, todos sabemos que aún estás enojado, te arrancó una nueva la otra noche, pero ¿entrando a su casa para que se enganche con Hinata? Incluso para ti, eso es bajo". Dijo Ino mientras Sakura se levantaba y contestaba.

"Bueno, lo siento si todos ustedes no aceptan mis intentos de ayudar a que Hinata se reúna con Naruto. Si algo lo merece, después de lo que todos hemos pasado". Sakura replicó cuando otra voz interrumpió.

"¿Y qué te hace estar tan seguro de que conoces los deseos de Naruto?" Todos miraron a ver a Tsunade allí de pie con los brazos cruzados, no tan felices en absoluto como con sus antiguos maestros (la suma todavía está muerta), Kakashi y Yamato fueron los únicos dos que aún estaban activos como shinobi (Kakashi era el 6º Hokage) como Kurenai. estaba criando a su hija y Gai estaba paralizado por sus esfuerzos en la guerra.

"Lady Tsunade ..." Sakura comenzó cuando Tsunade le lanzó una mirada para "cerrarla".

"Esperaba algo mejor de ustedes dos, ¿ahora están tratando de obligarlo a esto? Deme una buena razón por la que no debería encerrarlos por esto". Tsunade dijo que los maestros (todos están ahí) estaban frunciendo el ceño a los dos. Hinata parecía que iba a ceder ante todas las miradas mientras Sakura iba a hablar cuando Kiba hablara de nuevo.

"Entonces, ¿por qué estamos todos aquí? Seguramente Naruto no necesita tanta gente para estar en su puerta". Dijo Kiba ya que había bastante grupo aquí.

"Estoy aquí para revisar a Naruto, ya que no he escuchado nada de él desde lo que pasó en el restaurante esa noche". Tsunade dijo mientras caminaba y sacaba las herramientas de bloqueo de Sakura antes de aplastarlas y devolvérselas a Sakura antes de llamar a la puerta.

"Naruto, ¿estás ahí?" Preguntó mientras tocaba de nuevo después de unos momentos de silencio.

"Déjame intentarlo." Sakura dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta.

"¡Naruto! ¡Despierta tu perezoso trasero!" Ella dijo que algunos otros se sentían mal por Naruto si esto era con lo que tenía que lidiar cuando el Equipo 7 todavía estaba activo. Sakura decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos cuando dio un paso atrás y pateó la puerta, solo para que el 'sistema de defensa de la casa' de Naruto entrara en acción. Una pistola de chakra modificada, modelada en una torreta que saltó del techo y le disparó a Sakura en el con la fuerza suficiente para arrojarla por la barandilla mientras Kakashi buscaba para asegurarse de que estaba bien, los demás se sorprendieron por el invento cuando miraron dentro del bonito apartamento para darse cuenta de que estaba completamente vacío. Algo estaba fuera de aquí.

(De vuelta en el Runeterra)

Naruto estaba terminando su almuerzo, ya que han pasado un par de días desde que vino a este mundo, y hasta ahora le estaba gustando mucho. Limpió su plato y fue a buscar a Ahri, que estaba leyendo un libro en su patio trasero que se relacionaba con el bosque del cual ella se originó. Después de caminar un poco, la encontró leyendo su libro.

"Oye Ahri, yo estaba ... ¡Oh, lo siento!" dijo mientras se desnudaba sobre ella, y miró hacia otro lado por respeto a su privacidad, Ahri estaba descansando sobre una manta roja sobre su estómago mientras ella leía. Ahri se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa ya que esto no era intencional, simplemente le gustaba estar desnuda dentro de la privacidad de su propiedad. Simplemente puso el marcador en el libro y lo cerró antes de levantarse y estirarse mientras envolvía la manta alrededor de su cuerpo como una toalla.

"Hola Naruto, ¿cómo estuvo el almuerzo?" Preguntó mientras movía su mirada para mirar hacia atrás, si había algo que le gustara de Naruto, ya que los dos se habían hecho amigos a lo largo de los días, era que él nunca era como los otros hombres, que solo la veían como su "reputación". 'y siempre le daba comentarios mordaces o quería dormir con ella. Algunos de esos hombres también estaban muy adelantados, lo que hizo que Naruto los golpeara más atrozmente cuando intentaban tocarla (ninguno de los campeones hablaba mal de ella porque sabían que él tomaría represalias y encontraría formas de humillarlos). Claro que ella nunca le contó su pasado y él nunca le preguntó. Fue agradable tener a alguien que no la juzgara por las palabras y los rumores como todos los demás. Naruto se disculpó al ver que ella llevaba la manta como una toalla,

"No estoy molesto, tonto. Simplemente me gusta tener mi propia libertad dentro de mi hogar". Ella le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Aunque ella usaba ropa, prefería estar desnuda, su suposición era que todavía tenía algunos de sus rasgos de zorro además de los de apariencia.

"Ok, y gracias por el almuerzo, estaba lleno". Dijo mientras le sonreía mientras caminaban de regreso a su casa. Una vez dentro, Ahri se puso una bata de seda cuando le preguntó sobre su día, ya que Naruto también estaba explorando los muchos lugares de Runeterra en su tiempo libre. A Ahri no le importó que lo hiciera, estaba más preocupada de que lo atacaran debido a su asociación con ella.

"Mi día fue bueno, tengo algunas cosas bonitas en Piltover". Dijo que mientras se sentaba en el sofá, Ahri se sentó a su lado mientras ella le preguntaba algo que tenía en mente.

"Naruto, tú ... no crees lo que los otros dicen de mí, ¿verdad?" Preguntó de manera vacilante, mientras que, si bien sabía que eran solo palabras, solo aumentaba su culpa por sus acciones pasadas.

"¿No, por qué debería?" preguntó mientras miraba a Ahri.

"... no es nada, entonces, ¿qué obtuviste en Piltover?" Preguntó mientras cambiaba el tema a un tono más ligero.

(De vuelta en el mundo Shinobi)

El grupo estaba examinando el lugar de Naruto en busca de algún signo del joven, ya que sabían que algo andaba mal aquí, la sala se demoró en algo, algo de aura mientras Kiba comentaba que había alguien más antes que ellos, probablemente el que se llevó a Naruto.

"Quien, o lo que sea que se lo llevara, supieron ocultar sus huellas". Kiba dijo que no tenían ninguna pista sobre lo que sucedía aquí. El único olor que podía sacar de la escena, además de la lluvia, era el de un zorro, que era difícil de usar ya que el mismo Naruto olía a zorros. Tsunade solo observó el marco de fotos del antiguo equipo que 7 Naruto tenía en su mesita de noche, algo sobre eso estaba apagado. Fue a recogerlo cuando se reveló que tenía un botón en la parte inferior del marco. Curiosa, la hizo clic como una puerta oculta en el armario.

Esto despertó el interés de todos, ya que Sakura fue la primera en hablar, vendas envueltas alrededor del lugar donde le dispararon.

"Genial, ¿ahora tiene un calabozo oculto? ¿Qué sigue, una base principal malvada?" Ella se burló cuando Tsunade fue la primera en entrar, seguida por las otras. Pasaron a la clandestinidad mientras la larga y sinuosa escalera bajaba por debajo de The Leaf Village. Condujo a una habitación que era grande, dijo que la habitación era única, ya que tenía unas pocas mesas grandes, un mapa de las Naciones Elementales y un monitor en funcionamiento con un teclado al final de la habitación.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Tenten preguntó, ya que había vitrinas que mostraban cosas como armamento de diferentes aldeas (chakra habilitada para cuchillas, armas con conocimientos tecnológicos y algunas de las pistolas de kunai y chakra de la Caída Sky Village), junto con otras baratijas como las bandas de cabeza de sus enemigos derrotados.

"Santo infierno, Naruto tiene un escondite escondido". Kiba dijo con una risa, nunca hubiera pensado que Naruto de todas las personas tendría algo como esto. El grupo avanzó mientras activaban otra defensa, todos quedaron impactados hasta quedar inconscientes con los sellos en el color, ya que todos fueron teletransportados fuera de la habitación, ya que todo dentro comenzó a sellarse y a Naruto directamente, dejando la habitación vacía.

"Maldita sea, nos engañaron". Shikamaru exhaló cuando él y los demás se recuperaron para ver que fueron transportados a uno de los bosques de la aldea.

"Aun así, me sorprende que Naruto haya tenido algo así". Kakashi comentó mientras Tsunade solo miraba a Sakura ya que todavía tenía algunas palabras para ella. Sin embargo, todos se preguntaban dónde estaba Naruto.

(Con Naruto)

El joven sintió algo en su mano izquierda mientras miraba para ver el sello de Uzumaki aparecer en su interior, parece que alguien intentó entrar en su habitación secreta. Oh bueno, no podían conseguir nada ahora.

"¿Que es eso?" Ahri preguntó cuando vio que el sello aparecía en su mano, todavía con curiosidad por saber de qué era capaz y las marcas de las que había sacado las cosas.

"Un poco de seguro en mis cosas". Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía antes de irse a revisar algo de ropa mientras Ahri se iba. Actualmente, los dos estaban de compras, ya que Naruto decidió comprar ropa nueva, ya que ahora él decidió vivir aquí, ya que sus cosas llegaron una vez que la gente invadió su propiedad y su privacidad. Bueno, no tenía reparos en mudarse de casa, aunque podría querer informar a los pocos que le importaba dónde estaba su nuevo lugar. Naruto estaba mirando unos pocos abrigos, como él quería, pero unos pocos más, y Ahri estaba en la sección de mujeres, más específicamente la ropa interior y la ropa de noche. La Nine Tailed Fox estaba de pie frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo mientras sostenía unos cuantos conjuntos de atuendos atrevidos para su cuerpo, imaginando cómo la mirarían. Se preguntó si Naruto la ayudaría a elegir algo ya que realmente no podía decidir, Encontrando todos a su gusto. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llamarlo, otra persona, o más bien un grupo de personas se dio a conocer.

"Hola, zorro". Una voz masculina habló cuando Ahri lo reconoció, miró para ver a la residente del Instituto Narcisista, Draven, con Draven que era algunos otros campeones, ya que todos estaban en la tienda de ropa de la Liga ((para todas las necesidades de atuendo)).

"Noxian ..." Ahri respondió, ya que solo se refería a la mayoría de las personas por los lugares de los que estaban afiliados / de donde venían, excepto por sus pocos amigos. Puso la ropa en su canasta y volvió su atención al Noxian y a los otros campeones.

"¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Quieres robar este espejo para decorar tu habitación y quedarte boquiabierto al ver tu apariencia?" Ella se burló de que algunos miembros del grupo simplemente 'ooohhed' por ese insulto.

"Qué gracioso ... me sorprende que tu pequeño hijo de puta todavía esté cerca, por lo general pasas por tres chicos en una semana. ¿Te joda lo suficientemente bien como para que te quedes con él?" Él se burló de Ahri mientras ella fruncía el ceño ligeramente. ¿Por qué tiene la desgracia de atraer idiotas?

"Lo que hago con Naruto no es de tu incumbencia ni de tu negocio, Noxian". Ahri respondió con un tono cortante, ya es bastante malo que siempre fue elegida por sus acciones en el pasado y la reputación que se hizo para ella. Ahora estaban metiendo a Naruto en esto, siempre hurgando furiosamente que él era su nuevo "juguete" y que estaría con "bienes usados". Para ser honesto, Ahri estaba harto de todo.

"Oh, no te parezca a eso, puta. Todos sabemos que tarde o temprano lo dejarás y encontraremos a otro hombre para que te jodan muy bien, es bueno para ti, darles un buen momento a los hombres". Draven se burló de él mientras sonreía, ya que Ahri estaba mirando hacia abajo cuando sus palabras estaban llegando a ella otra vez, habiendo estado lidiando con este hostigamiento desde que llegó a la Liga en busca de ayuda para expiar sus pecados, a las personas que mató antes por su búsqueda de humanidad. Uno de los campeones con Draven, Singed, alcanzó a tocar su rostro ya que el científico quería más que solo mojar su polla, él también quería experimentar con ella. Sin embargo, antes de que sus manos vendadas hicieran contacto con Ahri, otra mano se cerró sobre su muñeca, con la fuerza suficiente para que uno pudiera escuchar el estallido de los huesos.

"¿Hay algo aquí, caballeros?" Preguntó Naruto en un tono educado mientras miraba al grupo de Draven, Singed no podía romper el agarre de Naruto mientras trataba de liberarse.

"Bueno, mira quién es, el hijo de puta ..." Draven se burló de nuevo cuando Naruto levantó una ceja.

"Sigues llamándome eso y lo mismo con Ahri, ¿por qué es así que tu madre te enseñó mejor a hablar así delante de una dama?" Naruto respondió mientras miraba a Ahri, mirando al suelo con vergüenza. Draven y su equipo solo se rieron cuando Naruto sintió curiosidad.

"Amigo, tienes que ser el mayor tonto de la historia. Luego, una vez más, eres rubio, así que es un rasgo común, eso o ella ha hundido sus garras en ti hasta el punto en que no ves su verdadera naturaleza ..." Draven se burló mientras le sonreía a Naruto. Naruto solo mantuvo su agarre en la muñeca de Singed cuando el químico estaba de rodillas con dolor ahora.

"Oh, y ¿qué es esta 'verdadera naturaleza' de la que hablas sobre Ahri? He estado con ella y lo único que he visto es que es una gran amiga". Naruto comentó que esto hizo que Ahri se sintiera mejor, aunque solo un poco.

"Oh, pero solo ves la fachada que pone para sus amigos de la mierda. La verdadera naturaleza de esta mujer a tu lado es la de los deseos carnales y más. Ella vive para el sexo, la anhela tanto que puede pasar por una docena de hombres dentro una semana, tomándolo todo mientras la follan como la zorra desenfrenada que es. Me sorprende que no te haya agotado y haya cambiado para más personas ahora, entonces es muy probable que ella quiera que madures un poco más, grande los hombres fuertes son mejores para su gusto que los niños débiles ... "Draven se burló porque este era el punto de ruptura de Ahri, sin una palabra más, y sus emociones se convirtieron en culpa, ira y depresión, salió de la tienda, sin molestarse en pagar por ella. Ropa como ella todavía se aferraba a la canasta. Por ahora, todos en la tienda estaban mirando al grupo de Naruto y Draven mientras ellos

"Hmm ..." reflexionó Naruto mientras miraba a Draven, un chasquido repugnante cuando Naruto le rompió la muñeca a Singed y el hombre gritó de dolor cuando Naruto lo dejó caer y se acercó un poco más a Draven y le preguntó.

"Rebobina un poco, ¿quién eres otra vez?" Preguntó mientras sonreía a Draven. Draven, siendo el narcisista egoísta que era, simplemente sonrió cuando se aclaró la garganta para presentarse, en su habitual estilo.

(Fuera de la tienda y dentro de los bienes comunes del Instituto)

Las puertas de la tienda explotaron hacia afuera ya que esto sorprendió a todos al ver a Draven volar y aterrizar mientras se deslizaba por el suelo. El verdugo de Noxian estaba cuidando su nariz rota mientras gruñía y se sentaba. Los otros miembros del grupo de Draven también fueron expulsados porque sufrieron varios huesos rotos cuando fueron golpeados. Naruto simplemente salió de la tienda en ruinas mientras miraba a Draven con aburrimiento y desinterés.

"Lo siento, podrías repetir eso, todo lo que escuché fue 'bla, bla, bla, soy una puta sucia que me jodió para llegar a mi posición'", respondió Naruto cuando esto le hizo tictac a Draven, nadie lo insultó. . Draven se levantó y se lanzó para atacar cuando Naruto simplemente se echó hacia atrás para evitar el golpe del arma de Draven y agarró el brazo extendido de Draven mientras bajaba su propio brazo, rompiendo el brazo de Draven en el codo seguido de una rodilla en su estómago. No ayudó al Noxian que la fuerza de Naruto fuera una locura, ya que tanto humilló como le golpeó el culo a Draven en un breve trabajo frente a los otros campeones y convocantes. Naruto dejó que el golpeado Noxian cayera al suelo con dolor cuando simplemente se inclinó sobre la entrepierna de Draven y se apoyó en él mientras miraba a Draven.

"Ahora, quizás te preguntes por qué sucedió todo esto, te echaron el culo y te humillaste delante de tus compañeros de trabajo. Es bastante simple en realidad, dicen 'lo que va, viene y viene', hablas mierda y te pones a la mierda. Deja que esta sea una lección que no toleraré a una persona con poca vida, como a ti mismo, calumniar a Ahri para que te sientas mejor, diablos, a quien hayas acosado y degradado para quitarte las rocas, cae bajo esta regla. Si no tomas mi En el fondo, estoy más que feliz de mostrarles que, a pesar de mi apariencia, soy muy capaz de demostrar que incluso las personas más pequeñas pueden tener el palo más grande ". Naruto dijo mientras retorcía su pie en buena medida, ignorando los gemidos de dolor de Draven. Naruto luego dejó a Draven cuando regresó con el dueño de la tienda sorprendido y le entregó una enorme suma de dinero.

"Perdón por los daños, señor, y pagaré las cosas de Ahri, esto debería cubrir todo". Dijo que el hombre aceptó el dinero cuando Naruto tomó su mochila y se fue. Algunos de los otros campeones se mudaron cuando llevaron a Draven y sus amigos a la enfermería. Para algunos, Naruto solo se ganó su respeto, para otros, simplemente lo odiaban más ahora.

(Con Ahri)

La Gumiho estaba de pie en su propia habitación, frente a su espejo personal de tocador, como lo había hecho con el atuendo Challenger que le proporcionó el Instituto al comienzo del Año Nuevo. Se miró a sí misma y observó cómo este traje abrazaba su forma, mostrando su cuerpo delicioso para el disfrute de los demás. Su cabello estaba ahora en un color plateado pálido comparado con el habitual azul-negro que tenía y sus ojos ahora eran de un tono rosado. Se parecía más a un villano en uno de esos cómics que a Amumu le encantaba leer. Sin embargo, ese no era su pensamiento principal cuando se dio cuenta de que a pesar de sus promesas de ayudarla, de eliminar sus dolores y lograr su sueño, a ellos no les importaba. Simplemente la visten y la muestran como una especie de trofeo, como todas las demás mujeres también. ¿Por qué otra cosa el Instituto le daría esta ropa atractiva y provocativa que mostraba su cuerpo más de lo que le brindaba protección y decencia? Si bien Ahri tenía derecho a su propia ropa y a lo que quería hacer consigo misma, el Instituto solo le proporcionaba atuendos que solo la mostraban como un objeto sexual, alguien que solo servía como golosina para los hombres.

Incluso los invocadores también estaban viendo su reputación como algo que ganar, después de todo, las relaciones entre los invocadores y los campeones, aunque eran raras, no estaban mal vistas ya que ha rechazado a muchas personas. Ahri solo continuó mirándose en el espejo mientras pasaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo, el atuendo era ceñido, se aferraba a su cuerpo y mostraba con orgullo su forma completa. Al principio le gustaba el traje, pero solo provocaba más llamadas de gatos e intentos de dormir con ella. Los pensamientos de Ahri fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien llamó a su puerta y sonó el timbre.

"¡Viniendo!" Gritó mientras no se molestaba en cambiar cuando se acercó y agarró el asa, sintiendo que era Naruto detrás de la puerta cuando la abrió y lo saludó.

"Oh, hola Naruto. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?" Preguntó, muy lejos de sus interacciones habituales como amigos cuando Naruto levantó una ceja a su ropa y luego preguntó.

"¿Estaría bien si entrara?" Dijo mientras lo pensaba por un segundo y asintió mientras lo dejaba entrar a su casa. Ahri cerró la puerta detrás de él y volvió a hablar cuando Naruto notó la cesta de la compra vacía en el mostrador de la cocina.

"¿Que te trae por aqui?" Preguntó mientras lo miraba mientras Naruto se giraba hacia ella y respondía.

"… ¿Cuánto tiempo?" Preguntó mientras sus ojos miraban a los de ella, Naruto quería saber cuánto tiempo había estado pasando por Ahri mientras sus acciones en la tienda hacían que fuera obvio que estaba sucediendo mucho antes de que él entrara en escena.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó mientras inclinaba la cabeza, insegura de su pregunta, eso y ella no sabía qué hacer con su mirada.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando esto? La mierda que te hicieron pasar". Naruto aclaró mientras mantenía su mirada en ella. Oh, eso es lo que estaba preguntando, Ahri apartó la mirada de Naruto mientras miraba hacia otro lado, suspiró y luego respondió después de un largo silencio.

"Mucho tiempo ..." dijo ella mientras miraba a Naruto como él entendió. Naruto dejó su bolsa sobre la mesa y habló de nuevo. Sin embargo las cosas los engranajes giraban en su cabeza con las preguntas.

"¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Acabo de regresar de 'hablar' con Draven y sus amigos". Preguntó Naruto mientras le hacía saber a Ahri antes que si ella tenía algo de qué hablar, él escucharía. Pero esto no se escuchó correctamente cuando Ahri escuchó hablar y Draven, así que Draven lo convenció.

"Porque ... Porque no necesito tu pena." Ahri dijo mientras su mirada se endurecía en él.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Naruto mientras estaba confundido ahora, ¿de dónde venía esto?

"No te hagas el inocente conmigo, Naruto. Sé cómo trabajan ustedes, cómo son amables y cariñosos para abrirme camino hasta mi corazón solo para que puedan acercarse a lo que realmente buscan". Ahri dijo mientras lo miraba, ahora lo veía como a todos los demás hombres, y al usar su amistad se acercan más que a nadie.

"Espera, espera. ¿De dónde diablos viene esto de Ahri?" Preguntó Naruto ya que estaba realmente jodidamente confundido, ya que cuando Ahri lo vio como el resto, era un buen amigo para ella. Ahri flexionó su mano mientras su Orbe de engaño cobraba vida mientras hablaba de nuevo.

"Y como estás tan dispuesta a verme como el resto, entonces te mostraré que no soy una puta, ¡sino un monstruo con piel de oveja!" Ella gruñó antes de lanzar su Orb como él mientras Naruto esquivaba justo a tiempo. Al instante estaba a la defensiva cuando su capa de chakra cobró vida mientras se levantaba, Naruto se dio cuenta en cuanto se levantó la capa, la forma de Ahri se detuvo y ... ¿se estremeció? Una hermosa sonrisa se formó en su hermoso rostro mientras lo miraba con ojos de hambre.

"Tu alma huele tan dulce, no puedo esperar a ver su sabor una vez que coseche y me deleito con ella". Ahri dijo con voz susurrante mientras se abalanzaba sobre él, las llamas azules / purpurinas la encerraron cuando lo atravesó a través de la pared de la sala y salió al bosque cuando aterrizaron en la tierra, ella sobre él mientras él estaba en el suelo. Ahri recordó su orbe mientras intentaba empujarlo en la cara de Naruto cuando él le agarró la muñeca, maldita sea que era fuerte cuando Naruto estaba luchando por evitar que su mano se moviera para matar. Naruto golpeó con su otra mano mientras la golpeaba a su lado, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella reaccionara con dolor mientras la utilizaba vacilante en su concentración para golpearla con la cabeza y tirarla de él. Ambos volvieron a levantarse cuando Ahri estaba sangrando por ella, ahora rota, nariz porque simplemente tenía su orbe listo y volvió a poner su nariz en su lugar. Naruto simplemente limpió la sangre de su cabeza y la limpió mientras se colocaba en una postura e hizo un movimiento de "ven aquí" con su mano. Ambos se abalanzaron cuando Ahri demostró ser una oponente más dura de lo que parecía, lo que le faltaba en su poder bruto como Naruto, era mejor con su agilidad y flexibilidad, siendo capaz de bailar y tejer entre sus movimientos y demás. Su lucha continuó cuando Naruto lanzó a Ahri a través de un árbol mientras ella lo golpeaba a un lado con un tronco en descomposición usado como bate de béisbol.

En todo caso, Naruto estaba impresionado por su estilo, seguro de que ella consiguió algunos inconvenientes de su poder con su orbe, que la curó y le dio poder, en realidad estaba disfrutando de esta pelea. Finalmente, comenzó a llover a medida que su lucha se prolongaba, Ahri se estaba volviendo más y más desquiciado / furioso por no poder matar a Naruto tan fácilmente como sus víctimas anteriores. ¿Por qué era tan difícil de matar? Como pudo resistirse a _ella_? Él era como todos los demás hombres, por lo que debería ser un paseo en el parque para ella. Pero su lucha actual estaba demostrando que estaba equivocada, y la estaba enfureciendo sin fin. Sin embargo, las cosas funcionaron a su favor cuando lanzó un encantamiento mientras le lanzaba un beso, Naruto fue golpeado por el hechizo en forma de corazón cuando lo tomaron por sorpresa y vaciló un poco cuando sintió que el hechizo se apoderaba de él. pero fue rechazado por su propio poder, pero esto era todo lo que necesitaba cuando se lanzó y saltó cuando ella agarró su cabeza entre sus muslos y usó el impulso y las colas para voltearlos y golpear a Naruto contra el suelo.

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Ahri cambió su posición, ya que ella estaba a horcajadas sobre él y sus colas habían inmovilizado sus miembros para evitar que interfiriera. Ahora estaba de nuevo en control mientras lanzaba otro hechizo, golpeándolo directamente en la cara mientras el corazón se dispersaba en una nube de neblina rosa / púrpura que nublaba sus sentidos. Ahri simplemente colocó su Orb sobre su rostro, ya que ahora iba a hacer frente a su amenaza, sin él y con la esencia de su vida suya, finalmente podría alcanzar su objetivo y acabar para siempre con estos hombres de mente obsoleta y simple, especialmente él que se ha acercado tanto a ella y casi le hundió las garras hasta el fondo. Naruto estaba luchando mientras el Orbe comenzaba a agotar su poder mientras pequeñas hebras se formaban de sus ojos y boca cuando fueron absorbidos en dicho orbe mientras ganaba poder. Ahri pudo sentir su poder cuando se fusionó con el de ella, ya que se lo estaba robando, se sentía ... divino, increíble, ninguna palabra podía describirlo con honestidad, era la mejor sensación que había experimentado. Su mirada depredadora se desvió de su orbe y hacia Naruto, quien todavía estaba luchando.

"Pronto, pronto todo habrá terminado, humano. No hay necesidad de resistirme a esto, ya que haré que tus últimos momentos sean increíbles ... Eres un peón tan bueno con tus ofrendas, que con mucho gusto aprovecharé para alcanzar mi objetivo. Y pensar que fue una mala idea traerte aquí, ha sido la mejor idea que he tenido ... "dijo Ahri con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras le sonreía cruelmente a Naruto. Ella se inclinó cuando su cara se acercó más a la suya mientras le susurró al oído.

"Dame placer, alimenta mi hambre ..." Dijo en un tono sensual mientras pasaba su lengua por la corona de su oreja, el sabor de su poder (mientras su capa de chakra aún está arriba) era indescriptible para sus papilas gustativas, cómo Aparentemente sació su hambre y más, pero la dejó ansiando más. Ahri entonces decidió mirar a Naruto a los ojos, ya que ella quería ver cómo su vida lo abandonaba, sería una visión demasiado buena para dejarla pasar. Sin embargo, cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, fue recibida por un extraño espectáculo. ¿Desde cuándo los ojos humanos hicieron que el iris brillara con una naranja ardiente y las pupilas se convirtieran en cortes cruzados ((modo Sage y Biju mezclados))? Naruto solo sonrió mientras usaba su confusión para formar una mano de chakra que se apoderó de su rodilla y con una dura abrazadera, se rompió la rodilla cuando Ahri gritó de dolor,

"Parece que no eres tan fácil de tratar ..." Ella murmuró mientras usaba el poder obtenido de él para curar su pierna mientras se levantaba y se preparaba para pelear con él nuevamente. Sin embargo, este no fue el caso, ya que Naruto decidió dejar de jugar su juego y llegar al fondo de esto cuando él entró y se estrelló contra ella con la fuerza de un tren de carga. Ahri no estaba preparada cuando la enviaron volando hacia atrás, todo su cuerpo con dolor, ya que quería más poder para curar sus heridas. Aterrizó sobre sus pies y se detuvo en seco mientras miraba hacia arriba, solo para ser agarrada por el brazo y volteada en un círculo completo mientras Naruto la golpeaba contra el suelo. Esto causó que Ahri cortara un poco de sangre tanto en shock como en dolor mientras ella formaba un pequeño cráter con su acción. Una vez más, Ahri usó la energía almacenada para curarse mientras trataba de recuperarse.

"Ah, sí, tu objetivo de convertirte en humano, repasemos eso, ¿vale?" Preguntó Naruto mientras se movía hacia ella mientras Ahri se levantaba e intentaba atacarlo, pero lo encontraba inútil mientras golpeaba sus intentos de aterrizar un golpe como si no fueran nada. Ahri estaba retrocediendo ya que no podía detener el movimiento de Naruto hacia ella y tenía esta sensación de desesperanza mientras aún intentaba matarlo.

"¿Dices que volverse humano y perder tu estatus de gumiho hará que todo sea mejor?" Preguntó Naruto mientras esquivaba hábilmente un golpe de su mano blindada y torció la extremidad ofensiva con un estallido. Ahri solo usó más poder para curar esa lesión.

"Olvidas que solo cambiar tu apariencia no hará nada diferente, seguirás siendo el mismo en personalidad y modales ..." agregó Naruto mientras agachaba y pateaba a Ahri, ya que esto la había enviado a volar a un lago mientras ella se estrelló en el agua. Naruto solo se movió y se paró en la superficie antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar mientras emergía. La sacó del agua con facilidad mientras hablaba de nuevo.

"Aún tendrás que lidiar con las llamadas de los gatos, la constante novatada y las molestias para tener relaciones sexuales, la pequeña reputación de" oh, tan cariñoso "que todos te pusieron. Y lo más importante, el arrepentimiento y la culpa que te impulsaron a buscar el Instituto en primer lugar. Los recuerdos y cosas así nunca pueden desaparecer, y las conservará sin importar la forma que tome ". Dijo que cuando la arrojó de nuevo cuando Ahri estaba de vuelta en tierra y aterrizó con otro gruñido, se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el suministro de poder que había ganado de él debido a las heridas que estaba curando que él le había dado, pero ninguno de ellos fue fatal. . Ahri estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Naruto apareció ante ella y agarró a Ahri por su garganta cuando la arrastró hasta un árbol y la levantó para ponerse de pie cuando la golpeó contra ella mientras la miraba con una mirada feroz.

"Si piensas seriamente que soy 'como todo lo demás' y solo te convertiste en tu amigo para poder acostarme contigo y jactarme de ello, entonces estás mucho más engañado que de lo que vienes". Naruto gruñó mientras Ahri luchaba por liberarse de su agarre. Ella también estaba tratando de hablar, ya que debido a su agarre en su cuello, era difícil hacerlo, sus ojos lo miraron a los ojos mientras Naruto le preguntaba.

"¿Algo que quieras decir, Ahri?" Preguntó en un tono frío mientras aflojaba un poco su agarre para que ella pudiera hablar.

"¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no morirás? No te dejaré que te salgas con la tuya conmigo, ¡asqueroso hombre! ¡Te odio, te odio!" Ahri gritó cuando ahora estaba tratando de morder su mano para liberarse, con su armadura en sus dedos ((que también se duplicó como una ofensiva)), clavada en la carne de su brazo que la sostenía.

"¡SUFICIENTE!" Naruto gritó cuando su poder se encendió y sus ojos brillaron con ferocidad y llamaron la atención. Esto sacó a Ahri de sus acciones ya que su poder y su presencia desencadenaron su lado animal, no, no lo activó, la sagrada. Las orejas de Ahri se aplanaron en su cabeza cuando sus ojos cambiaron de ira / odio / locura parcial a un miedo sin adulterar, como una presa que observa a su depredador en sus momentos finales antes de ser devorado. Al ver su expresión y sentir su miedo por él, Naruto se calmó cuando su capa se desvaneció y él movió su mano de su cuello a su hombro en un suave agarre.

"Sé lo que es ser etiquetado, maltratado, visto como algo que no era. Entiendo que ha tratado con esto por un tiempo y es algo que le molesta mucho. Entiendo que a la gente le gusta hacer suposiciones y escuchar Lo que pasa por la boca en lugar de comprobar directamente la fuente ". Naruto comenzó mientras colocaba su otra mano en su otro hombro mientras su miedo se convertía en confusión y curiosidad mientras lo escuchaba.

"Desde que me trajiste aquí, nunca he escuchado lo que otros dicen de ti, nunca tomé sus palabras y mentiras que valen un grano de sal porque sabía que eras tú. No juzgo a nadie por cómo se visten, actúan. Mira a través de lo que otros piensan de ellos. Puedo decir que solo estás tratando de hacer tu propia vida como deseas, no la 'mega-zorra' que todos los demás ven ". Dijo mientras sus ojos mostraban comprensión mientras la miraba. Ahri vio que no había mentiras de él, estaba siendo honesto con ella, tal como lo había sido desde que ella lo trajo. Ella comenzó a darse cuenta de que Naruto no era como ella creía que era antes de ahora. Él siempre la defendió, intervino cuando algunas personas la molestaban y ha sido una buena amiga para ella desde que se conocieron.

Oh dioses, ella le estaba lanzando las suposiciones erróneas debido a la forma en que fue tratada. Los ojos de Ahri lo desviaron mientras se sentía como una mierda, habiendo expulsado al único hombre con el que había hecho buena amiga. Alguien que la vio por quien era y no como a los demás. Ella estaba repitiendo sus palabras en su cabeza ya que eran tan claras como el día. Naruto, el único hombre en el que ella mostró interés cuando leyó su página de recompensas, la valoró como una buena amiga y no usó su amistad para su beneficio. Sus labios temblaron cuando sus ojos comenzaron a llorar y su cuerpo vaciló. Naruto solo observó a Ahri caer de rodillas cuando comenzó a llorar, no era alguien que dejara que alguien cercano a él se sintiera así, se arrodilló junto a ella y acunó su barbilla cuando él hizo que Ahri lo mirara mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas .

"Oye, no hay necesidad de llorar, Ahri. No me has hecho nada malo". Él la tranquilizó mientras la miraba. Ahri solo se secó los ojos mientras apartaba la mirada y respondía.

"¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Te he expulsado de nuestra amistad e incluso te he agredido con todos los intentos de matarte. Te ofendí y te etiqueté como las cosas que no son, y como tal, no soy digno de hacerlo. ser tu amigo. Estás mejor con ... Lo que sea que iba a terminar se detuvo cuando Naruto le dio una palmada en la cara, con fuerza. Esto dejó una huella en la cara de Ahri mientras lo miraba en shock mientras él le daba una mirada severa.

"Corta esa mierda, ahora." Dijo en un tono feroz ya que esto había confundido a Ahri.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó mientras Naruto hablaba de nuevo.

"La mierda que estás vendiendo, no la estoy escuchando, ni una palabra. Un pequeño consejo sobre lo que se necesitaría para activarme, nada de lo que hablas ahora. Sé que esto vino de todas las acumulaciones el odio y la intolerancia con los que tienes que lidiar con los demás mientras se burlan de ti y se meten contigo. Ni siquiera estoy enojada por las acusaciones que me hiciste, solo decepcionada de que pudieras pensar de esa manera ". Dijo cuando Ahri se llevó un dedo a los labios cuando ella quería hablar ahora.

"... Entiendo que he llegado a conclusiones erróneas, y lo siento. Es tan difícil lidiar con todo el tormento y la basura que recibo a diario. Entonces, ¿qué pasa si quiero vestirme y ser como soy? deseo, ¿por qué debería ser juzgado por mi apariencia y cómo me visten los demás? Ya no puedo soportarlo más ... "Ahri logró salir cuando comenzó a llorar otra vez cuando Naruto la abrazó en un abrazo.

"Ssshhhh, sssshhhh. Está bien ahora, no hay nadie aquí para acosarte mientras estoy contigo, Ahri". Dijo mientras la dejaba llorar en su camisa. Ahri simplemente dejó escapar sus lágrimas cuando todos esos reprimidos odio y pena por el tormento que soportó ((incluyendo varias llamadas cercanas de violación)). Eventualmente, después de un tiempo, se calmó un poco, cuando Naruto la apartó y gentilmente sostuvo su barbilla mientras hablaba.

"Sepa esto, mientras yo esté cerca, nadie hablará mal ni intentará forzar su camino hacia ti. Desde que me trajiste a tu mundo, has sido mi primer y mejor amigo, y yo ' Estoy agradecido y feliz por eso. Estoy aquí por ti, Ahri, y nadie me pondrá en tu contra, ¿entiendes? Preguntó mientras le sonreía.

"Promesa….?" Ahri preguntó en voz baja, casi un susurro cuando sus ojos irradiaron su inocente pregunta, ya que sabía que todo lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, no tenía razón para mentirle, especialmente cuando ella era tan vulnerable en este momento, tanto física como emocionalmente. .

"La promesa de tu vida, Ahri". Dijo con su cálida sonrisa aún en su rostro mientras la lluvia aún caía sobre los dos. Sin previo aviso, Ahri se abalanzó cuando ella lo abordó en un abrazo mientras él estaba de espaldas otra vez con ella sobre ella mientras ella le estaba abrazando la vida.

"Oh, gracias, gracias, gracias Naruto!" Ella dijo felizmente con lágrimas de felicidad saliendo mientras seguía abrazándolo mientras él se frotaba la cara contra su pecho. Naruto solo se rió ligeramente cuando él le devolvió el abrazo mientras ella lo miraba y ella comenzó a besarle la cara, por júbilo.

"Jejeje, fácil, Ahri. No es necesario que me sofoques con besos". Él le dijo que cuando ella no paró de besarlo con felicidad, algunos de los besos se convirtieron en lagartos mientras sus colas se agitaban en felicidad. Fue entonces cuando los labios de Ahri se estrellaron contra los suyos en la felicidad de su amistad reparada. Esto hizo que ambos se detuvieran cuando los labios de Ahri se apartaron y ella lo miró a los ojos en silencio mientras ambos no hacían nada por unos momentos. Ahri se recostó en otro beso ya que esta vez, fue intencional. Sus manos se encontraron con fuerza en sus hombros mientras el beso continuaba, sus manos fueron a sus costados mientras continuaban sus besos, sin embargo, permaneció boca a boca a medida que avanzaban, las lenguas entraron en acción. A estas alturas, la lluvia había cesado cuando las nubes se separaron y la luz del sol brilló sobre el bosque y los dos cuando estaban ocupados besándose, aunque era la primera vez que lo hacían, entendían cómo se cerraban los ojos y sus labios. fueron encerrados. Una cosa era segura, la amistad que los dos acababan de dar un nuevo giro, para mejor.

Finalmente, detuvieron sus besos cuando se levantaron y Naruto ayudó a Ahri a volver a su casa y fue a reparar la pared dañada. Ahri simplemente se quitó el atuendo y se lo puso para limpiarse del lodo y la lluvia mientras se ponía la ropa causal, con una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que ciertamente disfrutaría este gran cambio de amistad. Durante los siguientes dos meses, los dos buenos amigos convertidos en pareja salían juntos más a menudo, salían en citas y demás. Por supuesto, aquellos que los conocieron se dieron cuenta de que algunas de las personas que aún veían la "reputación" de Ahri aún hacían comentarios sarcásticos y cosas por el estilo. Pero eso ya no parecía molestarla más, después de todo, estaba con alguien que hacía que sus días fueran mejores que nunca, alguien a quien creció para preocuparse profundamente y viceversa. Naruto aún mantuvo su palabra cuando detuvo el hostigamiento y otros actos de acoso que se dirigieron a los que sufrieron mucho (infierno, se convirtió en un buen amigo de Amumu y los otros Yordles). A Naruto se le ofreció un puesto de campeón y respondió que consideraría unirse al Instituto, ya que solo quería seguir acostumbrándose a Runeterra antes de tomar una decisión. Pero primero, una pequeña visita estaba en orden.

(De vuelta en el mundo Shinobi)

Han pasado meses desde que se descubrió la desaparición de Naruto y se realizó una búsqueda global, hasta el momento no hubo resultados ni nada para satisfacer sus preguntas sobre lo que sucedió o incluso si todavía existía. Era como si se levantara y simplemente se marchara antes de desaparecer en el aire. Actualmente, Kakashi estaba ocupado haciendo el papeleo mientras terminaba su pila actual y lo dejaba a un lado mientras miraba por la ventana de la vanidad a la ciudad de abajo. Extrañaba mucho a su viejo estudiante, la pequeña bola de sol que iluminaba el día de todos con sonrisas y todo. Sin embargo, como todos los demás, notó cómo Naruto fue cambiado por los eventos que precedieron a la guerra y la guerra misma. Como si algo dentro de él se rompiera y cambiara, algo que no se podía arreglar. Kakashi solo dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se daba la vuelta en su silla.

"Buenos días, Kakashi." Naruto dijo con una pequeña ola cuando Kakashi parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de responder.

"Te das cuenta de que has causado bastante revuelo con tu desaparición ..." dijo el anciano mientras Naruto se encogía de hombros y respondía.

"Bueno, he estado ocupado con algunas otras cosas. Entonces, ¿quién fue el que activó mis cosas en mi casa?" Preguntó Naruto mientras levantaba una ceja al escuchar el débil clic de un botón que se presionaba debajo de la mesa, un botón para pedir ayuda. 3 ... 2 ... 1. La puerta explotó hacia adentro cuando Naruto reaccionó más rápido que la gente que entraba. Las manos de Chakra se dispararon cuando agarraron y sujetaron al Novato 11 a varias partes de la habitación mientras estaban inmovilizados en su lugar. Fue entonces cuando Tsunade y los otros maestros anteriores llegaron con calma.

"Gracias a todos por venir y saludar también a todos". Naruto dijo mientras recordaba los brazos del chakra cuando dejaron caer a los cautivos.

"Amigo, te desvaneces después del pequeño espectáculo en el restaurante y no miras por dentro, ¿dónde has estado?" Preguntó Kiba mientras se frotaba el pecho mientras Naruto se echaba a reír. Naruto simplemente arrojó la misma piedra que Ahri usaba para llegar a su mundo y volver a la de ella cuando ella lo tomó de vuelta cuando atrapó dicha piedra en su mano.

"Una pequeña historia, de verdad. Entonces, ¿cuál de ustedes activó mis alarmas de seguridad en mi apartamento?" Naruto preguntó de nuevo ya que quería esa respuesta.

"Ese sería yo, idiota. ¿Qué clase de amigo prepara las cosas para matar a sus amigos cuando tocan su puerta?" Sakura exigió con vehemencia ya que todavía se estaba recuperando de ser disparada a quemarropa en el estómago.

"Déjame preguntarte esto, Sakura. ¿Por qué encontraste necesario derribar mi puerta cuando no estaba allí para responder?" Naruto le devolvió el golpe cuando le dirigió una mirada aburrida, todos sabían que él tenía razón, Sakura simplemente no contestó eso mientras resoplaba y se cruzaba de brazos.

"Aparte de eso, todavía quiero respuestas sobre dónde desapareciste y para qué fue todo el sótano subterráneo". Dijo Tsunade mientras se sentaba frente a Naruto mientras él solo sonreía.

"Mis cosas, bueno, me gustaba coleccionar cosas para ser honesto. En cuanto a por qué desaparecí, he hecho un nuevo amigo y he estado viajando por ahí". Dijo Naruto mientras enviaba algo de su poder a la piedra cuando un portal se abría a su lado, revelando una vista de pájaro de Runeterra y las tierras en él. Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por lo que estaban viendo cuando Naruto decidió cortar la vista mientras guardaba la piedra en el bolsillo mientras el portal se cerraba.

"Aunque me sentí molesto al principio cuando me tomaron, crecí para que me gustara Runeterra. También decidí hacer una residencia permanente allí, ya que mis cosas no se pueden confiar sin tocar aquí". Dijo Naruto mientras miraba al grupo.

"Espera, mencionaste que fuiste llevada, ¿por quién?" Preguntó Neji, mientras tanto Hinata estaba eufórica de ver a Naruto, pero todavía repitiendo el duro rechazo que le había dicho meses atrás en su mente. Naruto solo sacó su billetera y la abrió para revelar una foto de él y Ahri, actuando de forma tonta para la cámara mientras se divertían en un festival. Todos notaron lo cerca que estaba esta mujer con él en la foto cuando el corazón de Hinata se rompió como la porcelana más frágil y la ira de Sakura se desbordó. Kiba solo silbó suavemente mientras comentaba.

"Parece que alguien se ha estado ocupando con la dama especial". Comentó mientras Naruto se limitó a reír. Guardó su billetera y habló.

"Bueno, en pocas palabras, volví para avisar oficialmente que me mudo a otros lugares. Bueno, ya lo he hecho, solo para que lo sepan todos, así que esta búsqueda termina con una buena nota". Naruto respondió ya que esto tuvo reacciones de todos respectivamente. Tsunade calmó a todos, ya que sabía que Naruto no se vería afectado por sus acciones.

Bueno, conociéndote, no hay manera de hacerte cambiar de opinión. Sin embargo, por favor, mantente en contacto, Naruto, también usa protección y no me conviertas en abuela demasiado pronto ". Tsunade dijo la última parte con un tono severo cuando vio a Naruto como su hijo. Naruto simplemente se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente y miró hacia otro lado. , hhhoo mierda. Tsunde lo agarró por la garganta y lo miró a los ojos con una mirada feroz.

"¡¿No lo hiciste?" Gruñó cuando estaba a punto de arrancar lo que hacía a Naruto un hombre.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa abuelita. No hay necesidad de saltar a suposiciones aquí, lo más que hemos hecho fue besarnos y abrazarnos, ¡en serio!" Naruto respondió en un tono apresurado ya que sabía que no debía molestar a Tsunade. Tsunade vio que no estaba mintiendo cuando ella lo dejó ir y le dio una clara advertencia.

"Será mejor que tengas cuidado, Naruto, si escucho la noticia de que la golpeaste antes de darte el permiso, te perseguiré y nada me detendrá". Ella le dijo, Naruto solo le arregló la chaqueta cuando él le preguntó.

"Y desde cuándo decidiste todo esto, lo último que recuerdo, ¿te preocupaste más por mi estado mental después de la guerra?" Naruto respondió mientras Tsunade solo sonreía y respondía.

"Solo me estoy asegurando de que no hagas nada estúpido, creciste, pero todavía eres mi pequeño mocoso". Ella sonrió mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla.

"Dicho esto, quiero que muchos nietos se echen a perder, ¿entendido?" Añadió mientras Naruto solo levantaba una ceja. Simplemente se aclaró la garganta mientras hablaba de nuevo.

"De todos modos, me mantendré en contacto con algunos de ustedes. Nos vemos alrededor". Naruto dijo mientras se levantaba y abría otro portal cuando estaba a punto de irse. Sin embargo, antes de irse, se volvió y miró a Hinata.

"Debo admitir que fui un poco áspero en la forma en que dejé en claro que no podía vernos en un aspecto romántico. A decir verdad, me sentí agravado por la forma en que Sakura estaba tratando de forzarnos a unirnos, y me disculpo por haberlo hecho". en ti. No pierdas el tiempo esperándome, Hinata. Ya estoy atrapada, hay muchas otras personas ahí fuera, incluso del mismo sexo si te gusta eso. Creo que estaremos mejor como amigos ". Naruto dijo mientras le daba una mirada de disculpa, Hinata solo se acercó y lo abrazó, aceptó su respuesta y luego habló.

"Entiendo, y gracias por darme una oportunidad. Si no es mucho pedir, ¿puedo conocerla si fuera posible?" Hinata preguntó mientras sentía curiosidad por esta mujer que estaba cerca de Naruto. Naruto solo le devolvió un amistoso abrazo y respondió.

"Tal vez, de hecho, está interesada en conocer a algunos de ustedes. Tal vez pueda ver si existe la posibilidad de abrir conversaciones para un tratado conjunto entre este mundo y Runeterra". Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Kakashi, quien asintió, ya que le gustaría ver más de este nuevo mundo en el que estaba Naruto. Rompió el abrazo cuando entró en el portal y el grupo vio que conducía a una casa agradable, la casa de Ahri . Naruto miró hacia atrás mientras saludaba al grupo con una sonrisa.

"Ha sido divertido, pero ahora tengo mi propia vida". Dijo mientras la voz de Ahri llamaba desde su casa.

"Naruto, ¿has visto mis bragas?" preguntó cuando Tsunade envió una mirada feroz a Naruto mientras él comenzaba a sudar nerviosamente.

"Maldición, amigo. Ya rompí la cama con ella". Kiba comentó con una sonrisa. Naruto se puso nervioso cuando se miraba a la mierda y su sudor frío aumentaba cuando Tsunade comenzó a caminar hacia el portal con la intención de causarle un gran daño corporal.

"¡Oh! Dijo Naruto en un tono rápido mientras cerraba el portal justo antes de que el puño de Tsunade destruyera la pared de la oficina mientras ella gruñía.

"Esperaré pacientemente entonces ..." gruñó, segura de que amaba al mocoso, pero hubo momentos en que él hizo cosas que le molestaban, y aún NO estaba lista para ser abuela. Los otros estaban ocupados procesando lo que Naruto ha estado haciendo desde su desaparición.

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras evitaba perder la cabeza. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Ahri, bien allí, ya que eran una pareja ahora. También otra cosa, descubrió que Ahri era un nudista en la privacidad de su propia casa. Hubo momentos en que él tropezaba con su desnudo cuando estaba sola, además de que ella dormía desnuda cuando descubrió esto cuando comenzó a tenerlo dormir en su cama. Por supuesto, esto llevó algún tiempo acostumbrarse a que Naruto no quería entrometerse en su privacidad. Naruto entró a su casa cuando vio a Ahri poniéndose la ropa, ya que iban a salir hoy. Naruto simplemente le tendió una mano cuando salieron para ir a su cita.

"Entonces, ¿cómo fue la reunión?" Ahri preguntó, ya que ella sabía que se estaba reuniendo con sus viejos amigos.

"Fue bien". Naruto respondió mientras sonreía, los dos se dirigieron a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la provincia más serena de Ionia. Ahri llevaba un vestido impresionante, elegante y de buen gusto cuando se abrazaba a su forma, una pequeña abertura para que sus colas pudieran moverse libremente, que se había condensado en uno mientras el vestido también mostraba su espalda. Naruto usaba un traje formal pero cómodo. Por supuesto que la corbata era de color naranja ya que todavía le gustaba el color. Llegaron a su mesa cuando él sacó la silla para ella y la escabulló, siendo el caballero que era cuando tomó asiento. Pidieron su comida y sus bebidas cuando Ahri comenzó una conversación.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas de Runeterra, querida?" Preguntó mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su mano, entrelazando los dedos mientras le sonreía.

"Es un mundo único, además de descubrir cosas que ocurrieron en su pasado también es interesante. Eso y visitar las otras naciones también es divertido". Él respondió que sus bebidas eran lo primero.

"Y, he hecho el mejor amigo que he tenido aquí también". Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, esto hizo que Ahri se sonrojara ligeramente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su propia bebida. Mientras estaban cerca y él ya se había acostumbrado a su desnudez dentro de su casa, aún había momentos en que podían hacer que la otra se ruborizara y se pusiera nerviosa. Su comida llegó cuando comenzaron a comer, Naruto también le dio algo de su comida mientras disfrutaba esto y aceptó las ofrendas. Su pierna no permaneció inactiva mientras acariciaba su pierna debajo de la mesa. A Naruto no le importaron las acciones mientras enviaba pequeños rastros de su propio poder a través del contacto, causando que Ahri se estremeciera cuando ella le dio una sonrisa en respuesta. Desconocido para él, ella planeaba "casarse" con él, su relación actual era algo que disfrutaba inmensamente, y ella quería finalizarlo, No solo para consolidar su amor, sino también para dar un dedo medio grande a sus enemigos. Y ella sabía cómo configurar esto para los dos. Esta noche, sería la noche perfecta para ellos.

Finalmente, terminaron de cenar, consiguieron el postre y también lo terminaron cuando comenzaron a caminar de regreso a casa. Era de noche cuando entraron y Naruto se puso la chaqueta y se desabotonó la camisa en el dormitorio. Ahri estaba en el vestidor preparándose mientras se quitaba el vestido y los accesorios. Se puso algo diferente mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro que estaba conteniendo antes de mirarse en el espejo una vez más. Ahora para comenzar esto, ella salió silenciosamente y se paró detrás de Naruto mientras se tomaba el tiempo para admirar su forma. Estaba desgarrado, aunque no demasiado musculoso como Sion y varios otros, pero de todos modos atlético y atractivo para ella. Ella personalmente sabía lo fuerte que era y cómo se sentían sus músculos durante las veces que lo hizo dormir en su cama, demostró ser un cuddler, que era otra ventaja en su libro.

"¿Adivina quién?" Ella se burló cuando sus colas salieron cuando se formaron hasta los infames nueve y se cubrieron con un vaso de vidrio sobre su cuerpo, causando que Naruto se estremeciera cuando él tenía cosquillas en algunos puntos.

"Hmm, ¿podría ser Ahri?" preguntó mientras jugaba con su juego mientras sus manos se apartaban y él se giraba para verla, solo para que su sonrisa se convirtiera en un silencio de asombro mientras la miraba, y lo que ella estaba usando. Ahri llevaba un elegante sujetador de encaje negro con salsas y calzones, y los complementó con un liguero y medias que se sujetaban al cinturón mientras miraba, lo impresionante era una forma de redactarlo ahora. El sujetador en sí parecía esforzarse con sus E-cups ya que atraían la vista. Demonios, Naruto no podía apartar sus ojos de lo increíble que se veía con su ropa actual. Eventualmente logró recuperar su discurso cuando lo pidió.

"¿Qué provocó esto?" Dijo que podía decir que ella estaba increíblemente nerviosa en este momento, y que quería algo ... más de su relación. Ahri apartó la mirada de él mientras se movía un poco de pie ante él. Finalmente ella respondió.

"Lo siento por la sorpresa, solo pensé que te gustaría ..." comentó mientras se giraba para volver al armario cuando Naruto la tomó del brazo con suavidad y la llevó ante él.

"No estoy loco ni nada, solo estoy sorprendido honestamente. ¿Hay algo mal, querida?" Preguntó mientras mantenía su mirada fija en la de ella. Ahri solo se tragó el nudo en su garganta mientras respondía.

"Estoy cansado de aquellos que todavía creen que pueden reclamarme. Estas personas perversas que me ven como mi reputación y las historias que otros dicen de mí. Entiendo que están trabajando para romper esas historias y poner fin a la acoso, y por eso les agradezco sus esfuerzos. Pero es imposible cambiar las mentes del colectivo, ambos lo sabemos ... "dijo Ahri mientras le quitaba la mano del brazo y respiraba hondo antes de mostrarse resuelta. sus dorados ojos ámbar.

"Pero contigo a mi lado, las palabras que dicen, las historias que hablan de mí, ya no tienen tanto efecto en mí como antes. He sido parte del Instituto como Campeón de un Ahora, y me he enfrentado a una gran mayoría de negatividad, aunque mi grupo cercano y pequeño de amigos intentan ayudarme a salir de mi depresión. Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron cuando te traje aquí durante mi curiosidad. Has demostrado que no se parecen en nada a los hombres que me ven como una puta promiscua, te has convertido en un buen amigo y uno que aprecio mucho en mi corazón ". Ahri continuó mientras levantaba la mano y le acariciaba la mejilla, con las uñas rozando sus marcas de bigotes, lo que provocó un leve ronroneo que descubrió antes y lo encontró adorable.

**-Limón-**

"Nadie puede tenerme, nadie puede tenerme ... Excepto tú ..." Ahri terminó mientras arrastraba la mano hacia abajo y palmeó su corazón con suavidad, sobre la vieja cicatriz de la herida mortal que Sasuke había infligido hace años. Naruto juntó las piezas mientras entendía lo que ella estaba diciendo con todo esto, Ahri lo valoraba más que un buen amigo, ella lo veía más que eso, lo amaba ... Ahri se inclinó y capturó sus labios con los de ella, Naruto tomó un momento para alcanzarlo, pero él le devolvió el beso cuando los brazos de Ahri se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello y los suyos rodearon sus caderas. Sus besos se convirtieron en Frenching cuando Ahri se inclinó mientras esto los hacía caer sobre la cama. Su francés se detuvo cuando Ahri sonrió amorosamente mientras se incorporaba, a horcajadas sobre él mientras se tomaba el tiempo para admirar su forma una vez más. Ahri solo se rió mientras hablaba,

"¿Te excito?" Preguntó con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios rosados y una ceja levantada y bien cuidada. No necesitaba una respuesta, ya que podía sentirlo a través de sus pantalones mientras su sexo cubierto descansaba sobre él, y por lo que sentía, él estaba dotado (solo ha echado un vistazo a esas revistas de desnudos que Jinx tiene). Naruto solo le devolvió la sonrisa mientras sus manos se arrastraban sobre sus caderas cubiertas con liguero mientras él respondía.

"¿Serías feliz si dijera que lo has hecho desde el principio?" Dijo mientras se movía hacia arriba y la besó de nuevo cuando Ahri se rió por el beso. Ella lo rompió y se lamió la punta de la nariz antes de hablar.

"Ciertamente, pero las acciones hablan más que las palabras cariño". Ella lo empujó hacia abajo con un dedo en su pecho mientras se ponía detrás de ella y desabrochó el cierre en la parte de atrás del sostén mientras se lo quitaba lentamente, amando la forma en que mantenía su atención plena e indivisa. Ahri se quitó el artículo de ropa de manera lenta con una sonrisa mientras sus pechos llenos y cariñosos estaban en exhibición. Y maldita sea, se ven increíbles como siempre. Seguro que Naruto la ha visto desnuda varias veces, ella siempre le quitaba el aliento con su belleza. Las manos de Ahri se levantaron y ahuecaron su pecho después de que tiró el sujetador a un lado, aterrizando en la parte superior de su televisor.

"¿Amas a mis chicas?" Preguntó mientras los frotaba un poco, con los pulgares sobre sus pezones endurecidos, mientras intentaba ser vocal y burlarse de él más. Los suaves gemidos salieron de sus labios cuando esto encendió a Naruto más. Él extendió la mano para mostrar su respuesta cuando ella juguetonamente le dio una palmada en las manos.

"Ah, ah, ah. Puedes mirar, pero sin tocar ... todavía". Ahri dijo con un tono burlón cuando comenzó a jugar con su pecho, ya que sabía cómo hacer que su placer se conociera, sus colas también estaban en la diversión cuando un par de ellos fueron a jugar con su pecho mientras el resto trabajaba su magia. su forma Ahri se tambaleó y bailó sus caderas en las suyas mientras ella tenía su caricia sexual y sentía las suyas. Ahora que ella lo pensó, él todavía tenía puesta su ropa, era hora de arreglar eso. Las manos de Ahri detuvieron sus acciones mientras bajaba la mano y arrastraba una de sus uñas perfectamente cuidadas, pintada de rosa roja y afilada a una garra en un capricho, bajó su camisa mientras cortaba el material fácilmente y abrió su camisa para exponer su musculoso torso a ella. Como él, a ella le encantaba ver su belleza, cómo se sintieron estos mismos músculos con los que trabajó y tonificó a la perfección física cuando la abrazó y cualquier otro tipo de muestra física de intimidad entre los dos. Sin embargo, ella tomó las cosas más y miraba a Naruto cada vez que él se duchaba, trabajaba o hacía algo que lo involucrara sin ropa.

Ahri hizo que Naruto se sentara mientras le quitaba la camisa y se la arrojaba al tocador mientras lo empujaba hacia abajo y pasaba las manos sobre su forma, sintiendo cada músculo, cada centímetro que alcanzaba. Ahri luego recuperó su brazo falso y lo movió hacia arriba para tener la palma de la mano apoyada contra su mejilla mientras lo miraba con amor. Sus manos sobre la suya en su cara y dijo la muñeca mientras ella movía la mano hacia su pecho. Ronroneó cuando sintió su calor en su pecho izquierdo mientras se aseguraba de que tuviera un buen puñado.

"Espero que los ames porque mis niñas son todas tuyas, y yo también soy toda tuya". Ahri dijo mientras guiaba su otra mano a su otro pecho antes de asentir. Naruto sabía lo que eso significaba cuando se incorporó y comenzó a acariciar y ver cuál fue la mejor reacción cuando experimentó con su pecho. En cuanto a devolver el favor con sus colas, formó manos de chakra que fueron a rascarse, acariciar y jugar con sus orejas y colas. Esto hizo que los gemidos de Ahri se convirtieran en un grito de emoción sorprendido cuando el pelaje de sus colas se erizó, antes de sucumbir al placer combinado que estaba recibiendo. Los gemidos eran pantalones cuando ella lo miraba necesitada, sus caderas giraban sobre él mientras crecía en excitación, las bragas se humedecían y se volvían más y más a medida que esto sucedía. Las manos de Ahri bajaron y comenzaron a trabajar para quitarse los pantalones a toda prisa. Nah ella solo los arrancó y tiró eso a un lado ya que solo estaba en boxers negros con llamas naranjas en los extremos. Ahora había la más mínima ropa entre los dos, y Naruto se dio cuenta al instante de cuánta de su excitación era evidente cuando la parte delantera de sus boxers estaba húmeda y se estaba volviendo más húmeda a medida que sus acciones continuaban.

El jadeo de Ahri creció en volumen a medida que su visión se nublaba, desconocida por Naruto, Ahri era virgen por completo, por lo que era nuevo que ella sintiera este placer, nunca se tocó a sí misma, ni experimentó ni se masturbó. Bueno, es hora de que le muestre sus nuevas maravillas y, finalmente, llegue a su límite, Ahri echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un grito de puro arrebato cuando sus colas se pusieron rígidas y sus orejas se levantaron. Su núcleo brotó de su primer orgasmo de la noche cuando Naruto notó cómo fue su reacción, guau, ella es una ardilla y esta fue su primera vez también, aprendes cosas nuevas o como decía el dicho. Sus bóxers y sus bragas estaban empapados y arruinaron su liberación cuando Ahri jadeaba pesadamente mientras su explosivo orgasmo disminuía. Ahri logró recuperar el aliento después de tragos de aire cuando volvió su mirada hacia él.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" Preguntó en un tono más alto, Naruto solo sonrió y la besó antes de responder.

"Eso, mi querido Ahri, es lo que se llama un orgasmo". Dijo mientras movía sus manos hacia abajo y a tientas su culo antes de moverse para quitarse las bragas. Ahri obedeció mientras se movía un poco para quitarse el resto de su ropa interior y también sacó los boxers de Naruto. Ahora ambos estaban desnudos, ya que ella tenía la visión perfecta de su sexo, completamente erecto. Para ser honesta, se sentía intimidada por eso mientras se preguntaba cómo encajaría exactamente esta ... bestia en ella. Naruto notó el pequeño parche de vello púbico situado sobre el brillante sexo de Ahri, ya que el pelo / pelaje era una mezcla de blanco marfil, como sus colas, y las puntas del lugar arreglado eran de color negro ébano, formando una línea limpia que apuntaba a su coño. Ahri salió de su asombro primero cuando Naruto la hizo entrar por otro beso, que ella devolvió con entusiasmo como sin la ropa, la sensación de su sexo contra ella era más caliente y se sentía mejor que antes. Ella solo giraba sus caderas mientras estaba frotando su esencia sexual en su polla. Ahri rompió el beso mientras sonreía y empujó a Naruto de vuelta a la cama antes de arrastrarse hacia él y darse la vuelta para que estuvieran en una posición 69, ella encima de él. Ahri miró a su compañero elegido mientras sonreía y hablaba.

"Leí sobre esto una vez en un libro, me he estado preguntando si podría intentarlo contigo". Ella dijo que Naruto solo le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa cuando él usó sus pulgares para abrir sus labios vaginales y se movió hacia adentro cuando su lengua comenzó a lamerse y penetrar en su sexo. Ahri se estremeció cuando empujó sus caderas hacia él por más, no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a lamer y besar su monstruosa polla a cambio, después de olfatearla varias veces para oler su aroma a almizcle, lo que ella encontró atractivo para ella. sentido. Claro que ella no sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo y tampoco lo sabía ella, pero probaron y experimentaron para ver qué hacía funcionar al otro. Ahri luego llevó las cosas más lejos cuando ella lo tomó en su boca y comenzó a soplarlo, lo cual tomó un poco de esfuerzo debido al tamaño. Oye, si ella lo quería como su compañero,

Naruto enfocó el chakra en su lengua mientras se alargaba y profundizaba más en el sexo de Ahri, moviéndose contra la entrada de su matriz antes de empujar, ya que esto había provocado un poco el placer de Ahri antes de que tomara represalias. Ella colocó sus manos en sus muslos y se aseguró de que su agarre fuera fuerte antes de que comenzara a abatirle agresivamente, bueno, era más o menos su maldito rostro mientras trabajaba su gran polla con su boca, garganta y lengua. Lo que comenzó como un juego divertido para los dos, se convirtió en una batalla mientras intentaban que el otro se sometiera. Naruto subió las estacas cuando comenzó a jugar con su culo con su lengua mientras se usaban los dedos en su coño mientras Ahri chillaba con su polla en su garganta. Ella simplemente empujó dos dedos por su culo y comenzó a trabajar en su próstata ya que ninguno se rendiría. Su otra mano estaba acariciando sus bolas cuando ambos se acercaban a su liberación. Llegó a un empate cuando ambas partes alcanzaron sus orgasmos al mismo tiempo que las otras acciones cuando Ahri bajó por última vez y se aseguró de que sus labios estuvieran sellados alrededor de la base mientras su polla estaba en su garganta. Las manos seguían trabajando en su próstata y pelotas mientras venía, también muchas cosas, y su semilla se disparaba por su garganta cuando se sorprendió por la cantidad, pero fue a trabajar tratando de asimilarlo todo.

Mientras tanto, la cabeza de Naruto estaba envuelta en las colas de Ahri ya que su orgasmo era explosivo, sus jugos salpicaban como una manguera rota cuando él cerraba la boca alrededor de su vagina mientras se convulsionaba violentamente. Salieron de sus orgasmos mientras sus cuerpos se estremecían y se retorcían uno contra el otro. Los maravillosos pechos de Ahri se frotaban contra sus abdominales mientras sus manos amasaban sus regordetas mejillas mientras su cara estaba apoyada contra su pelvis por la cola. La Gumiho encontró que la semilla de Naruto era encantadora para sus papilas gustativas, ya que ella iba a chupar todo lo que podía de su polla antes de retirarse y dejarlo ir con un pop húmedo. Dándole un lamido y un beso amoroso en la cabeza mientras su orgasmo terminó como el suyo y sus colas liberaron su cabeza. Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar un poco de aire antes de volver y limpiar su liberación orgásmica que goteaba como restos de su clímax. Sopló un poco de aire en su clítoris cuando Ahri se estremeció un poco antes de que ella se apartara de él y se sentara junto a Naruto mientras se sentaba con una sonrisa. Notó que tenía algo de su semilla goteando de la comisura de su boca y le hizo un show mientras lo limpiaba y lamía el líquido de su dedo de una manera sexy, dándole una mirada de puro deseo mientras lo hacía.

"Wow, ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?" Preguntó Naruto mientras Ahri tragaba lo último de su bocadillo y se inclinó mientras ella lamía su liberación de su cara inferior antes de responder.

"Bueno, para ser honesto, esa fue mi primera prueba real contigo. He practicado un poco con algo de fruta antes de planear esta noche para nosotros". Ahri dijo antes de besarlo en los labios, acariciando su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras sus colas se envolvían alrededor de ambos. Sus manos vagaron por su cuerpo una vez más mientras Ahri se tomaba su tiempo para mostrar cuánto lo amaba con él. No se dijeron palabras mientras ella continuaba con él, sus manos se encontraron comprensivas mientras descansaban en los suyos, sus dedos se entrelazaron mientras se reía en el beso antes de romperlo y mordisquear ligeramente su labio inferior antes de tirar un poco. Sus dorados ojos ámbar miraron su zafiro mientras lo atraía para un abrazo amoroso y gentil.

"Eres todo lo que quería en un mejor amigo y compañero, Naruto. Tu amabilidad, amistad, naturaleza cariñosa y más me han demostrado que no todos los hombres son como lo había creído originalmente. Por otra parte, nunca he permitido que alguien así lo haga. cerca de mí, y como tal. Serás mi única y única compañera, alguien con quien con gusto disfruto cada segundo de mi vida. Te amo Naruto Uzumaki ... "dijo Ahri con una cálida sonrisa mientras apoyaba la frente contra la suya. Los brazos de Naruto se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de Ahri mientras respondía.

"También te amo, Ahri. Has sido un amigo increíble desde que nos conocimos cuando me trajiste aquí, y con mucho gusto llevaría nuestra relación a nuevos niveles para ser tu pareja". Naruto dijo mientras abrazaba a Ahri, presionando sus labios contra ella mientras giraban a Frenching mientras sus lenguas se batían en duelo con sus bocas, y luego palpaban la boca del otro. La feminidad de Ahri se frotó en su virilidad cuando notó que aún estaba listo, pero de nuevo supo que él tenía esta cantidad infinita de resistencia cuando las carreras de Naruto rodean a Valoran muchas veces. El beso se terminó de nuevo cuando miró hacia sus partes privadas mientras se mordía el labio con nerviosismo, ahora llegó el pre-final a su apareamiento. Ahri estaba nerviosa mientras se preguntaba cómo exactamente él conseguiría eso en ella, no la entiendas mal, ella ' s leen libros sobre relaciones sexuales y cómo funcionaban las cosas (Fiora le enseña a Ahri sobre las aves y las abejas). Pero las imágenes y los gráficos de los que Ahri aprendió tenían el sexo masculino en tamaños normales, nada más que 5 pulgadas cuando se encontraban a mástil. Así que uno podía entender su nerviosismo mientras miraba al inmenso miembro de Naruto. Naruto notó esto cuando le hizo mirar a él y habló en un tono tranquilizador.

"Tomaremos esto con calma, es mi primera vez después de todo". Admitió que, como de todos sus amigos en casa, todavía era el virgen. Ahri solo sonrió ante sus palabras cuando ella respondió.

"También es mío, mi amor. Eso hace que este momento entre nosotros sea cada vez más mágico y amoroso para nosotros". Ella dijo que antes de besarlo una vez más, Ahri luego se movió un poco hacia arriba mientras se agachaba y envolvía sus delgados dedos alrededor de su polla mientras se maravillaba de su circunferencia, antes de ajustarla debajo de ella cuando la punta estaba justo debajo de su abertura. Ella le dio a Naruto un lujurioso guiño y una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba sobre él. La respiración de Ahri se enganchó en su garganta cuando él se retiró para acompañar al invasor mientras se deslizaba lentamente. La cara de Ahri estaba sonrojada cuando apretaba los dientes, era más difícil entrar de lo que imaginaba, pero Ahri no se detendría aquí. Oh, cielos, no, ella lo deseaba como su compañero y ella podría cumplir su acoplamiento antes de que esta noche terminara. Ahri solo se concentró mientras miraba a Naruto a los ojos,

Lo primero que Ahri quería hacer era gritar de dolor y placer. Joder, se sentía más grande y ella sentía que iba a partirse por la mitad. Su respiración era pesada, ya que luego fue silenciada por los labios de Naruto a los de ella. Los ojos de Ahri se abrieron con una ligera sorpresa cuando los cerró cuando lo atrapó todo, pero se cerraron de nuevo mientras aceptaba con entusiasmo el beso mientras se tomaban el tiempo para ajustarse. Para Naruto, ella era increíblemente tensa, y notó que no había himen, debía ser diferente, ya que era una gumiho en lugar de una humana. Por otra parte, ya no importaba como la amaba por quién era ella, independientemente de la raza. Sus lenguas bailaban cuando Ahri se acomodaba con él dentro de ella cuando sus caderas comenzaron a moverse ligeramente. Las manos de Naruto fueron a sus caderas anchas mientras se movía junto con ella a medida que crecían las acciones de Ahri, ahora ella estaba saltando encima de él mientras mantenía las manos sobre sus hombros. Ella desenganchó el beso y se echó hacia atrás un poco para que ambos pudieran mirar hacia abajo a sus pelvis chocando, su sexo empujando el de ella mientras se movía sobre él. Era una visión mágica que a ambos les encantaba ver mientras continuaban. Luego sus miradas se volvieron una a la otra cuando Ahri solo se lamió los labios y gimió después de reírse.

"Aquí estamos, querida, soy toda tuya y tú eres toda mía ..." Dijo ella antes de inclinarse y colocar un chupetón en su manzana de Adán cuando Naruto gruñó antes de que él hiciera su propia diversión en su cuello, haciendo que Ahri dejara escapar suave gemido / jadeo mientras se estremecía sobre él. Como su primera vez, esto fue sorprendente para ambos, ya que ninguno de los dos quería que terminara, así que siguieron avanzando mientras el cuerpo de Ahri rebotaba sobre el suyo y el suyo contra el de ella. Su vientre estaba siendo amado también, ya que cada descenso tenía la cabeza asomando por la abertura, ya que enviaba una pequeña sacudida de placer extra a través de su cuerpo. Sus colas se movían detrás de ella mientras las obligaba a acariciar sus formas para obtener más estimulación. Ella notó que miraba sus pechos rebotando mientras sonreía y hablaba.

"No seas tímido, Naruto. Anda y pruébalos ..." Ella gimió cuando otro orgasmo se estaba acercando también a él. Naruto se inclinó y encerró un pezón rosado con su boca mientras su lengua se movía por todas partes con una succión adicional, lo que provocó un lujurioso gemido de su zorra. Hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón, ya que sus pechos se enjabonaban con una cantidad decente de saliva, y ella los frotó contra su musculoso pecho mientras le hacía mirarla. La cara de Ahri era una mezcla de placer y emoción a medida que se acercaban sus extremos.

"Estoy cerca ... ¿verdad?" Preguntó mientras él respondía besándola una vez más, las lenguas se mezclaban mientras sus cuerpos se retorcían uno contra el otro en su continuo apareamiento. Los sonidos del sexo hicieron eco en todo el dormitorio cuando sus lanzamientos se estrellaron en ambos, causando que ambos gritaran. Las paredes de Ahri se apretaron y se movieron alrededor de su miembro mientras su orgasmo salpicaba / salpicaba mientras cubría sus pelvis, su sexo se contraía cuando disparaba otra carga de su semen en su núcleo hambriento. Sus caderas estaban presionadas una contra la otra cuando Ahri podía sentir su calor fluyendo hacia sus partes más profundas cuando su útero estaba lleno con su semilla. Por un breve momento, tuvo una pequeña visión en la cabeza de un niño, un pequeño bulto de alegría que heredó sus dos rasgos mientras sostenía al bebé con amor y Naruto tenía su brazo alrededor de ella mientras el otro jugaba con su kit. Ese pensamiento / visión trajo una sonrisa maravillosa a su cara mientras miraba a Naruto mientras sus orgasmos se reducían a su fin. Ahri envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto y lo atrajo hacia adentro, lo adivinaste, otro beso cuando sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y pasó sus manos por su lujoso cabello mientras continuaban su beso. Ahri podía sentir que todavía estaba duro, lo que solo la excitaba más cuando se preguntaba cuánto tiempo podrían seguir ambos con el apareamiento.

La mano de Naruto se agachó y agarró la base de sus colas cuando el beso se desenganchó y él le sonrió.

"Sabes, me has estado molestando a menudo y me has dejado con un montón de bolas azules por un tiempo ahora ..." Se detuvo cuando su agarre se apretó un poco en sus colas cuando Ahri se estremeció antes de responder de manera burlona.

"Lo he hecho, ¿no es así? ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto, Naruto? ¿Usar mi cuerpo para alimentar tus deseos, reclamarme como tuyo y de nadie más?" Ella disparó hacia atrás mientras sonreía mientras sus ojos brillaban de alegría. Sus uñas se arrastraban por su espalda, dejando cortes superficiales que se curaban tan rápido como se hacían. Tenía razón, a ella le encantaba burlarse de él, y continuará haciéndolo porque era muy divertido. La Gumiho se bajó de su compañero cuando dejó escapar un grito ahogado de su polla al quitarle el coño, pero anticipó cuánto más se va a aparear con él pronto y más adelante. El Nine Tailed Fox se arrastró un poco hacia atrás y lamió su liberación combinada de su polla mientras mantenía su mirada hacia él, sintiendo que su semen se escapaba de su coño mientras saboreaba esa sensación y ansiaba más.

"Sabes increíble, incluso más con mi esencia mezclada, ¿puedo tener algo más, cariño?" Preguntó Ahri mientras rodeaba la cabeza de su polla con su lengua. Naruto asintió mientras sonreía con un guiño antes de arrastrarse hacia adelante en la cama y bajó su cuerpo para que su culo se levantara y su pecho, cabeza y brazos estuvieran sobre la cama. Dos colas se estiraron y separaron sus labios inferiores mientras Naruto observaba un poco más de su semilla escapándose de ella.

"Vamos, Naruto. Muéstrame cuán grande y fuerte eres". Ahri dijo en tono complacido ya que sabía de sus misiones y hazañas pasadas cuando todavía era un Shinobi en aquel entonces, prestando especial atención a sus hazañas y proezas. Naruto solo sonrió mientras se movía y le dio una bofetada a la grupa de Ahri cuando esto recibió un grito de sorpresa de ella.

"Muy travieso de tu parte, Ahri ..." comentó mientras Ahri solo le sacudía el culo un poco por él. Él empujó su longitud de nuevo dentro de sus entrañas cuando ambos gimieron mientras usaba la base de sus colas para sostenerla, con la otra mano apoyada en su cadera. Ahri se frotó la cara con la nariz y tiró de una almohada para apoyar su cabeza mientras movía un poco las caderas, la sensación de estar lleno por él era indescriptible, como si fuera ... perfecta. Con la aprobación sin sonido, ambos reanudaron su apareamiento, ya que ambos eran bastante vocales al respecto.

"Nunca quiero que esto termine, se siente tan ... increíble". Ahri gimió mientras Naruto lograba encontrar su Punto G, que recordaba haber leído cuando Fiora le estaba enseñando antes. Sus manos apretaron las sábanas cuando sus uñas se cortaron fácilmente e hicieron pequeños agujeros en la tela cuando sus caderas rebotaron en respuesta a las de él. Naruto se volvió audaz cuando se inclinó y comenzó a mordisquear las puntas de sus orejas y soplar sobre ellas mientras Ahri ganaba un gran suspiro cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su cuerpo saltó de sus acciones antes de que ella saliera de repente, pero No desagradable, además de un arrebato alucinante. Ella sabía que sus orejas y colas eran sensibles, pero nunca algo como esto. Ahri hundió su cara en la almohada mientras lucía un rubor que haría que las cerezas se pusieran celosas,

"Tengo algunas ... ideas ... He querido ... intentar ..." Salió mientras los espacios en blanco de su oración jadeaban y superaban el agonizante placer de hablar correctamente en lugar de gemidos, gemidos y otros ruidos vocales asociados con asombrosos sexo. Naruto solo sonrió lobo ante sus palabras cuando Ahri tuvo la repentina sensación de que se había convertido en una presa a la vista de un depredador alfa, y no de mala manera ...

(Poco después)

Las cosas habían subido algunos niveles ya que Ahri era el centro de un sexo grupal, bueno, estaba rodeada por Naruto y sus clones, ya que estaba disfrutando mucho de esto, siendo una de sus fantasías recientes desde que su amistad cambió para mejor ese día. . En este momento ella estaba atendiendo a los cinco. Ella estaba sentada a horcajadas en una cuando estaba metida en su condición de mujer, otra detrás de ella cuando estaba bombeando en su culo, la tercera estaba siendo insultada por ella y las dos finales estaban de pie a los lados mientras sus manos las arrancaban. . Actualmente, su mente estaba asimilando todos los sentimientos y acciones que se estaban realizando sobre ella mientras respondía con amabilidad. La cogida grupal continuó mientras disfrutaban cada segundo de ella. Ella tenía un par de cargas de su semen en cada uno de sus hoyos a medida que avanzaban, las cosas iban muy bien para los dos.

**Fin de Limón**

Ha sido una noche larga para los dos, ya que ambos pasaron la noche completamente despiertos en su apareamiento. Si bien no se mudaron de la habitación, habría momentos para jugar en otras partes de su hogar. Actualmente, Naruto y Ahri estaban descansando en la cama, con las sábanas arrojadas al azar sobre ellos mientras sus colas estaban descubiertas y moviéndose perezosamente. Ambos cuerpos estaban adornados con una gran cantidad de sudor producido por su diversión y sus liberaciones que continuaban en lugar de entrar. A Ahri no le importaba que se corriera en su cabello o en su cola, ya que solo podía tomar un baño para limpiar apagado, entonces nuevamente le encantó la sensación de su semilla marcando su cuerpo, como si fuera otra forma de decir que ella era suya y solo para él. Por su parte, Naruto se sentía de la misma manera que su semen solo se golpeaba contra su cuerpo también.

"Eres increíble ...", dijo Ahri en un tono suave mientras su lengua salía y movía su pezón mientras ella disfrutaba el sabor de su forma. Naruto solo sonrió mientras respondía.

"Y tú también, mi amada zorra ..." esto hizo que Ahri se inclinara mientras lo besaba de nuevo antes de abrazarlo mientras dejaba escapar un zumbido de felicidad. El sueño reclamó a los dos compañeros, ya que estaban agotados de su sexo, lo que en sus primeros tiempos, lo hicieron muy bien. Los dos se durmieron abrazados, y sus vidas fueron perfectas.

Era mediodía cuando Ahri fue el primero en despertarse, frotándose los ojos y dejando escapar un lindo bostezo en el proceso. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda, pegajosa (por el sudor y los orgasmos en sus cuerpos) y contra Naruto cuando la manta fue arrancada antes de dormir. Estaba a punto de cuestionarse sobre esto cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a inundarse. Ahri solo sonrió mientras amaba cómo iban las cosas anoche, y ahora, ella era su compañera. Ella logró algo mucho mejor que su antiguo sueño de volverse humana. Ella decidió limpiar, mientras que mientras disfrutaba estar cubierta por su olor, tenían cosas que hacer hoy. El Gumiho se bajó de Naruto mientras ella soltaba un grito ahogado cuando su polla, cojeando, fue sacada de ella con un ruido lascivo. Ahri miró hacia abajo y vio que estaba cubierto en una mezcla de sus lanzamientos,

**-Lima-**

Naruto estaba disfrutando de su sueño, la noche anterior con Ahri era increíble, ya que su relación era más estrecha y hermosa que nunca. Estaba teniendo un gran sueño que lo imaginaba, y Ahri tenía una familia propia. Fue entonces cuando sintió que algo cálido y húmedo frotaba su sexo, lo que provocó que soltara un gruñido. Luego, otro roce mientras se movía un poco sobre la cama, su cuerpo respondía a las acciones mientras su pene se llenaba de sangre, creciendo más bajo la cosa frotándose contra ella. Pronto abrió los ojos cuando estaba en su mástil y sintió que se encajaba en algo mojado, caliente y sorprendente. Su vista se ajustó a la luz de la mañana cuando miró hacia abajo para ver a Ahri, a su hermosa compañera y a la mujer que amaba profundamente, con la boca sobre su polla mientras sus labios estaban sellados alrededor del eje. Su lengua se enrollaba y recogía sus esencias combinadas de su polla y se las comía. Ahri lo miró mientras sus ojos dorados se mantenían en su zafiro mientras su cabeza se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo agonizantemente lenta en su virilidad, ella le guiñó un ojo cuando supo que esto era un lento placer de atormentarlo mientras usaba una mano para acunar sus bolas y el otro extendido sobre sus abdominales.

Ahri siguió yendo mientras quería su 'batido matutino', ya que no iba a dejar de hacerlo hasta que lo tuvo, y despertarlo así fue una gran idea y quería que él hiciera lo mismo por ella mañana. Finalmente, obtuvo lo que quería cuando el cuerpo de Naruto se tensó y su orgasmo llegó con su anuncio. Ahri se preparó esta vez mientras relajaba su garganta cuando su polla estaba en lo profundo, ya que se había hechizado antes de soltarse. Ella inmediatamente comenzó a tragar cuando su semen estaba cayendo por su garganta y hacia su estómago. Sus labios se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de la base de su polla mientras Ahri no quería perder una sola gota. A Naruto le encantó esta forma de despertarse y se aseguró de hacer lo mismo por ella mañana, ya que ella lo estaba secando, y su lengua se frotaba alrededor de su polla mientras su orgasmo finalmente disminuía. Como antes, él disparó una gran carga cuando Ahri tenía algo de ella goteando de su nariz y esquina de su boca. Ella siguió chupando mientras lentamente sacaba su polla de su boca hasta que lo liberó con un estallido fuerte y húmedo. Ella lo había limpiado por completo y había devorado todo su semen del orgasmo. Ahri limpió la semilla que goteaba de su nariz y boca mientras se lamía el dedo mientras dejaba escapar un gritito de satisfacción de su merienda. Ella agarró la base de su polla y le dio una lenta lamida al lado de la base a la punta mientras ella hablaba. Ahri limpió la semilla que goteaba de su nariz y boca mientras se lamía el dedo mientras dejaba escapar un gritito de satisfacción de su merienda. Ella agarró la base de su polla y le dio una lenta lamida al lado de la base a la punta mientras ella hablaba. Ahri limpió la semilla que goteaba de su nariz y boca mientras se lamía el dedo mientras dejaba escapar un gritito de satisfacción de su merienda. Ella agarró la base de su polla y le dio una lenta lamida al lado de la base a la punta mientras ella hablaba.

"Buenos días amor." Ahri dijo en un tono enamorado mientras le daba un beso a la cabeza de su polla y luego chupaba sus bolas como uvas marinadas en vino. Soltó los testículos con otro estallido y unos cuantos lamidos mientras se levantaba y se estiraba. Naruto se incorporó a sí mismo mientras hacía lo mismo, y tenía hambre. Ahri colocó una mano en su cadera mientras posaba para él, antes de reírse mientras hablaba.

"Bañémonos juntos y limpiémonos, tan bueno como tener tu aroma marcándome. Creo que tenemos algunas cosas que hacer hoy". Explicó cuando Naruto asintió y él la acompañó al baño mientras la bañera estaba llena y ambos se mudaron cuando empezaron a limpiarse. Por supuesto, esto pronto cambió, ya que se estaban acurrucando y sintiéndose, oh y besándose también. Finalmente, salieron del baño y se drenaron porque estaban limpios y tenían un olor fresco. Naruto se puso su ropa casual cuando Ahri decidió irse con su atuendo de Dinastía por hoy, ya que ambos se dirigían al Instituto mientras Naruto iba a dar su respuesta sobre la oferta de ser un Campeón. Ahri estaba montando a cuestas mientras Naruto esperaba sobre el agua en largos saltos. Claro que podría haber usado su velocidad más rápida que la de la luz, pero no lo hizo. No quiero que Ahri se enferme por latigazo o cualquier otra cosa. En el camino, se detuvieron para tomar un desayuno ligero.

Eventualmente llegaron al Instituto, ya que ambos estaban en la oficina de Merlín cuando supo por qué Naruto estaba de vuelta.

"Entonces, ¿has llegado a tu decisión mi muchacho?" Preguntó Merlín mientras sonreía a los dos. No fue difícil para la gente ver que Ahri estaba de mejor humor que cuando estaba en el pasado con el hostigamiento y los rumores que se extendían alrededor de ella.

"Sí, he decidido convertirme en un Campeón para el Instituto, representaré a la gente en casa. Hablando de eso, quiero hablar sobre hacer acuerdos entre mi lugar y Runeterra". Naruto comenzó cuando Merlín asintió, tenía curiosidad por la posibilidad de establecer relaciones entre los mundos. Ahri lo tomó porque querían un tiempo privado para resolver algo entre los mundos mientras besaba a Naruto en la mejilla y se despidió después de decirle que se reuniera de nuevo cuando haya terminado con Merlín. Naruto solo asintió con una sonrisa cuando el Gumiho se fue de la oficina, ahora Ahri decidió visitar a sus buenos amigos ya que todavía estaba de buen humor, y no quería lidiar con las molestias.

(Con el pequeño grupo de amigos de Ahri)

"Entonces, escuché que Naruto estaba decidiendo unirse al Instituto hoy". Leona dijo que mientras ella y varios otros que formaban el pequeño grupo de amigos de Ahri estaban almorzando en la cafetería que estaba al lado del comedor de masas.

"Realmente ahora, digo que es un tipo interesante, y un buen amigo para nuestro pequeño gatito también". Fiora respondió antes de tomar su té, como Ahri, sus amigos lo aceptaron amablemente. Le vigilaban cómo estaba con Ahri, ya que el grupo estaba feliz de ver que Ahri había encontrado a una persona que no la juzgaba y la veía como el resto, incluso más feliz cuando los dos se acercaban más, ya que era obvio para el Grupo que los dos eran pareja ahora.

"¡Hey chicas!" Ahri gritó cuando se acercó a ellos, el grupo sonrió al verla caminar hacia ella. También notaron que ella tenía un brillo en su forma, eso y ella era "más feliz" de lo normal cuando estaba con ellos, y además estaba el hecho de que tenía un salto a su paso ...

Fiora fue la primera en descubrirlo y juntar los pedazos mientras se atragantaba con el té, escupiéndolo rápida y accidentalmente mientras escaldaba su garganta en el proceso. Lux dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de Fiora cuando la mujer estaba tosiendo para recuperarse y Wukong, aunque era ingenuo en lo que los demás habían descubierto, fue el primero en saludar a su buen amigo.

"Buenos días a ti también, Ahri. ¿Cómo te va la mañana?" Preguntó mientras le daba un rápido abrazo y una reverencia, Ahri se abrazó y se inclinó de nuevo ante su amiga mientras respondía.

"Mi día es espléndido, Wukong. Naruto está ocupado hablando con Merlin sobre trabajos privados, así que decidí visitarlos a todos". Dijo mientras Leona hablaba mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia Ahri.

"Ahri, cariño. Ven a tomar asiento, tenemos algunas preguntas personales sobre eventos anteriores con Naruto anoche". Ella acompañó a Ahri a una silla de repuesto cuando Wukong simplemente tomó esto como "tiempo de chicas" cuando se fue a buscar a Naruto. Ahri simplemente tomó el asiento provisto mientras se preguntaba por qué las chicas se preguntaban si se había apareado con Naruto, no sucedió nada malo y estaba realmente feliz de que su relación se completara.

"¿Por qué, hice algo que se supone que no debo hacer?" Preguntó mientras estaba confundida cuando Fiora se recuperó y habló.

"No hay nada de malo, querida. Nos sorprende que ustedes dos realmente hayan seguido adelante y ..." Fiora se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Ahri había recogido.

"¿Aparecido? Estaba nervioso al principio, pero eso cambió pronto cuando él admitió que era igual y superamos nuestras inseguridades, fue así ..." Ahri no pudo encontrar la redacción correcta para describir cómo anoche fue para ella y para Naruto .

"Bueno, digo felicitaciones a los dos por completar su relación, solo tengo una pregunta, ¿usaron protección?" Lux preguntó porque sabía que Ahri tenía "la conversación" y otra necesidad de saber información sobre el sexo y otras cosas relacionadas con ella. Fiora y Leona también querían saber, ya que sabían que algunos invocadores masculinos estaban "felices" de trabajar con ella cuando se jugaban los partidos. Quién sabe qué pasaría si alguno de los admiradores de Ahri descubriera que fue secuestrada y que ya no la pudieran acosar como solían usar.

"¿Proteccion?" Ahri repitió para ser honesta, se olvidó de esa parte de Sex Ed, ya que era más confusa en su mente que útil, si realmente amaba a Naruto y quería consolidar su amor en su relación, ¿por qué deberían ser algunas cosas artificiales hechas por el hombre? usado. ¿No trae al mundo una nueva vida, su (s) kit (s), una prueba fructífera de su amor y deseo de formar su propia familia? Las damas (Sona también estaba allí), se dieron cuenta de que Ahri no se acordaba de ese fragmento y / o estaban dando ese salto y queriendo crear su propia familia.

'Ahri, cuando ustedes dos se acoplaron anoche, ¿no usaron ningún tipo de protección?' Sona preguntó a través de la telepatía mientras Ahri ahora estaba entendiendo mientras negaba con la cabeza negativamente.

"No, sonaba más perjudicial cuando lo pensé anoche antes de que Naruto y yo nos uniéramos, él tampoco lo mencionó, ya que pasamos la noche con nuestras acciones". Ahri respondió con total honestidad y sin dudar, esto hizo que las mujeres se miraran entre sí antes de mirar a Ahri con Leona hablando nuevamente.

"Bueno, mientras ustedes dos sean felices y esos sean sus deseos, ¿quiénes somos para decir diferentes? Habiendo dicho eso, ¿cómo fue su noche con él?" preguntó el guerrero Solari cuando Ahri se sonrojó mientras recordaba cómo se habían apareado, y toda la diversión que tenían.

"Fue fantástico, si tuviera que usar una palabra para describir cómo iban las cosas. Las cosas que hicimos, cuánto duramos ..." dijo Ahri mientras recordaba vívidamente cada momento de la noche entre ella y Naruto mientras él se sonrojaba. Fiora solo sonrió mientras comentaba,

"¿Eso es increíble, gatito? Bueno, no nos dejes colgando, ¿cómo fue?" el Duelista preguntó cuando Ahri asintió e hizo todo lo posible para describir en detalle a su amiga cómo la noche anterior se interpuso entre las dos, ya que Ahri sabía que las cuatro nunca hablarían de esto a nadie más que a ella. No hace falta decir que los cuatro amigos de Ahri estaban muy sorprendidos y unos pocos se preguntaban si Ahri estaba dispuesto a compartir, qué, estaban encontrando a Naruto como el individuo deseable con la forma en que lo observaban cuando podían. Guapo, cariñoso, comprensivo y más, el joven poseía muchas cualidades que cada uno de los cuatro amigos de Ahri encontraba atractivo. Y ahora, escuchar acerca de su noche con Ahri fue tentador, ya que les dio una descripción / escena detallada de lo que era capaz de hacer cuando se trataba de intimidad. y maldita sea, provocó la imaginación y las entrañas de las cuatro bellezas. La audiencia de Ahri captó la voz de Naruto en el pasillo cuando terminó su reunión con Merlín, se disculpó y abrazó a sus amigos mientras se alejaba para ir a ver a Naruto de nuevo. Justo cuando giraba la esquina, Ahri se volvió hacia los cuatro y sonrió mientras hablaba.

"Podría considerar traerlo para una de nuestras pijamadas, ¡es como un oso de peluche gigante cuando duerme!" Ella dijo con una sonrisa alegre cuando se fue a su compañero. Esto hizo a los cuatro curiosos, ¿era Ahri consciente de su interés en su hombre? ¿Y ella estaba insinuando en traerlos también? Mientras pensaban en lo que ella dijo, Ahri se saltó para encontrar que Naruto terminaba de tener una pequeña charla con Wukong, que fue así.

(Anteriormente cuando Ahri estaba conversando con sus BFFs)

Wukong había encontrado a Naruto justo cuando salía de la oficina de Merlín y sonrió al súper humano rubio.

"Buenos días, Naruto. Supongo que has decidido unirte a nosotros para convertirte en un campeón y representar a tu hogar." El Usuario Wuju preguntó mientras Naruto asintió y respondió:

"Sí, aunque somos amigos, no esperes que me retenga en los campos". Naruto dijo mientras extendía su mano para un apretón de manos, a lo que Wukong respondió mientras se estrechaban las manos.

"Ni yo tampoco ..." respondió Wukong con una sonrisa mientras su agarre pronto se apretaba cuando Naruto alzó una ceja y respondió con amabilidad, con agarres de hierro en ambos extremos.

"Si le rompes el corazón, te acabaré". Wukong dijo que las palabras eran claras, ya que Wukong era un buen amigo de Ahri y se preocupaba por ella como una figura de hermano. Naruto solo sonrió y respondió.

"Nunca dejaría que el pensamiento en mi cabeza, después de todo, ahora somos compañeros y la amo". Dijo como Wukong entendió. Y mira eso, Ahri venía a la vuelta de la esquina.

(Tiempo presente)

"Veo que ustedes dos están teniendo una buena conversación, ¿y si me pregunto?" preguntó mientras Naruto respondía.

"Solo un poco de información sobre qué esperar en los campos". Su amada dijo que Wukong asintió de acuerdo. Ahri solo sonrió cuando se acercó y tomó el brazo de Naruto con el suyo y lo sostuvo contra su pecho mientras lo miraba.

"Vas a pasar mucho más tiempo conmigo cuando no estás en los campos, ¿te parece bien?" Preguntó cuando Naruto sonrió y usó el brazo que tenía en su agarre para envolver sus hombros y traerla para un abrazo.

"Por su puesto que lo hare." Dijo mientras la besaba en la cabeza mientras Ahri lo abrazaba a cambio. Pronto se hizo un anuncio sobre el intercom (magia realmente).

"Para todos los campeones y convocantes, por favor, convoquen al auditorio principal, tenemos algunos anuncios especiales". La voz de Merlín se escuchó en todo el Instituto cuando todos eventualmente lo hicieron. Ahri, sentada junto a Naruto mientras sus amigos hacían un círculo alrededor de los dos en las grandes barandillas para que los campeones se sentaran. Merlín sonrió cuando los saludó a todos y comenzó sus anuncios.

"Gracias a algunas comunicaciones y ayuda de nuestro VIP residente, Runeterra pronto estará en un tratado con su mundo, que ha sido nombrado Ibonihs (Shinobi escrito al revés). En cuanto a lo que implica esto, descubriremos en la reunión futura que Naruto es para organizar. Uno puede preguntarse qué viene de esto, ojalá que no sea perjudicial, así que no hay problemas. En cuanto a la segunda mitad de la gran noticia de hoy. Me alegra anunciar nuestra nueva incorporación a nuestro respetado establecimiento. Bienvenido a bordo, Naruto Uzumaki , la semilla de la guerra ". Merlín dijo mientras le hacía señas a Naruto mientras la lista de la liga aparecía en la pantalla mágica (como la forma en que los invocadores y otros usan los partidos) de Naruto, con la cara puesta en una sonrisa desafiante, se agregará a la lista. Todos, sin los pocos que no le gustaban, aplaudieron y aplaudieron cuando dieron la bienvenida al nuevo campeón. Ahri solo abrazó y besó a su compañera en la mejilla mientras los Yordles vitoreaban felices. Naruto solo se rió de la recepción que estaba recibiendo ya que sabía que las cosas iban a ser divertidas.

(Una semana después)

Naruto estaba de vuelta en su casa tomando una ducha mientras se estaba limpiando de varias peleas ajetreadas de la mañana anterior, era muy popular entre muchos invocadores, más que las hembras, ya que lo encontraban muy guapo. Pocos trataron de hundir sus uñas en él y más, pero Ahri dejó en claro que se lo tomaron como quedó claro para todos que ella y Naruto estaban juntos. Claro que enojó a los fanáticos más entusiastas, pero a nadie le importó realmente los quejumbrosos. Naruto se separó de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de la ducha se abrió tan pronto como un par de brazos delgados se envolvieron alrededor de su forma musculosa desde atrás, un cuerpo más pequeño presionó contra el suyo desde la parte posterior y sintió un beso entre los omóplatos. Naruto sonrió y habló.

"Lo siento por irme temprano, recibí una llamada temprana que resultó ser muchas coincidencias apiladas una tras otra". Dijo que cuando los brazos se aflojaron y se dio la vuelta para ver a la mujer que sostenía su corazón, Ahri, quien luego lo tiró para darle un profundo beso, ya que no le importó que tuviera que irse para el trabajo, aunque sí la extrañó. Su calor en la cama, abrazándose con ella. El beso se rompió cuando Ahri habló a cambio.

"Está bien, mi amor. Estoy un poco triste porque te perdiste el desayuno y el almuerzo. Aunque tengo algunas noticias maravillosas ..." Se detuvo cuando colocó una mano sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón. Había encontrado las noticias esta mañana cuando estaba en su baño de la mañana, sintiendo el cambio dentro de su cuerpo. Naruto envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la acercó más cuando sus cuerpos estaban uno contra el otro bajo la ducha mientras él respondía.

"Realmente ahora, dilo". Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se preguntaba qué grandes noticias tenía ella para él. Ahri lo besó una vez más cuando sus manos fueron a sus hombros. El beso se cortó cuando ella le sonrió con un ligero rubor en su rostro mientras hablaba.

"Estoy con el niño".

_**-Hacer-**_

Han pasado algunos días desde que Ahri reveló que estaba embarazada de su hijo, ya que esta fue la MEJOR noticia que Naruto ha escuchado en su vida. Actualmente, los dos compañeros estaban teniendo un maravilloso picnic ya que había un festival cerca de la ciudad, Ahri había revisado algunos libros sobre bebés y temas relacionados con su felicidad de Fiora mientras los amigos de Ahri la felicitaban a ella y a Naruto. Eso y Naruto finalmente se dieron cuenta de que les había dejado una buena impresión, aunque eso podría solucionarse más tarde, ya que estaba pasando tiempo con Ahri. Para él, la vida no podría haber sido mejor, mientras tanto ...

(Dentro del sello)

**"¡Retroceder!" **Kurama ladró mientras él y sus hermanos estaban en una batalla que no podían ganar, no contra este enemigo inesperado. Los Nueve Seres de poder estaban vestidos con modernos uniformes militares que se adaptaban a sus formas cuando intentaban defenderse de la horda interminable de ... bebés y kits, millones de ellos. La horda fue una manifestación de los deseos de Naruto de ser padre, ya que los Atados se sobresaltaron al despertarse, ya que han estado dormidos por un tiempo. No te equivoques, Naruto se merecía su felicidad, es solo la horda titánica de bebés y los kits que se arrastraban hacia ellos con asombro, realmente los asustaron. Eso y se estaban quedando sin espacio para retroceder de los inevitables mimos.

**"¡No! ¡Matatabi, no sucumbas a ellos!" **Shukaku se despidió mientras la Gata de las Dos colas estaba fascinada por la ternura de los pequeños, pronto se sintió abrumada por la horda y se convirtió en una víctima de sus mimos y acurrucaciones. Su orgullo como Bestias de Cola exigió que no pudieran ser derrotados por este "enemigo", pero, por desgracia, no fue nada ya que todos ellos fueron superados.

**"¡Naruto!" **Kurama rugió en pánico antes de que fuera consumido por la masa de bebés cuando fue derrotado, los pequeños acariciaron, se acurrucaron, se arrastraron y así sucesivamente sobre los Tailed Ones.

* * *

**¡Y eso es una envoltura! Hola a todos, los he extrañado a todos y es genial estar de vuelta. He estado ocupado con cosas como el trabajo, pero ahora he regresado y planeo sacar un poco de creatividad y trabajar en mis historias actuales; Hermanos de armas, El dragón regresa y Amantes foxy. Podría hacer algo nuevo más tarde, quién sabe. De todos modos, si a ustedes y chicas les gusta esto, suban a mi perfil y vean qué más he preparado, junto con los desafíos. Tenía enlaces de URL a las fotos de las cosas que entran en las historias, pero esas ya no se muestran por alguna razón, supongo que hubo algún cambio en la FF que los administradores hicieron, no estoy seguro.**

**Esto es el infierno es Fun21 cerrar sesión.**

**PD: Me pregunto si alguien quiere probar mis desafíos, podría probarlos yo mismo más tarde si no hay suerte.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Vuelvo de nuevo con más para deleitarte con tus ojos, amigos. Este escenario fue lanzado por un amigo, que por mi vida no puedo recordar su nombre, pero me gusta la idea y la estoy usando. De todos modos, aquí vamos y por favor déjame saber lo que piensas.**

* * *

Naruto no estaba de muy buen humor en este momento, ya que había escuchado sobre rumores y fragmentos que lo molestaban mucho. Ha pasado un año desde que terminó la cuarta guerra y disfrutó del reinado de paz que siguió, pero como dice el dicho, todas las cosas buenas deben llegar a su fin. El joven de 18 años dejó escapar un suspiro cuando se sentó en su cama, luego se dejó caer para recostarse. Cerró los ojos y decidió dormir un poco para intentar calmar sus pensamientos.

-A la mañana siguiente-

Naruto había terminado de ponerse la ropa y salir, debido a su estatus y a lo que había hecho durante la guerra, las aldeas le otorgaban autorizaciones de nivel Sannin, lo que significa que se le permitió aventurarse en cualquier lugar sin allanar ni obtener ninguna queja de los demás. pueblos Esto se ajustaba a sus motivos actuales muy bien, ya que se dirigía al Cementerio de las Montañas, dijo que el lugar era el hogar de las Bestias de Cola después de que fueron liberados del encarcelamiento al final de la guerra. Finalmente, llegó a su destino, caminó hacia la montaña hueca y alcanzó un enorme diseño grabado en el suelo. Dejó escapar un suspiro y luego dejó escapar un pulso de su chakra al suelo.

La caverna cobró vida mientras el diseño en el piso brillaba dorado, iluminando la habitación y revelando nueve formas titánicas que dormían pacíficamente. La luz había molestado su sueño lúcido cuando todos se despertaron, sus formas se volvieron activas cuando se despertaron para saludar al único humano al que llegaron a llamar familia.

" **Buenos días, Naruto Uzumaki, ¿qué te trae por aquí, otro de tus intentos por consumir esa bilis que llamas comida?" **Matatabi habló, ella disfrutó de la presencia del hombrecito, pero su comida favorita era horrible en su opinión, prefería el pescado y otras comidas naturales, no el fango que era ramen. Esto tuvo una cálida ronda de sonrisas y risas de todos los que estaban allí, esto hizo que Naruto pensara en otra cosa que no fuera la terrible noticia que tenía para ellos por una fracción de segundo. Pero luego Kurama notó su estado de ánimo y se preguntó qué podría ponerlo así, se sabía que Naruto se recuperaba de casi cualquier cosa.

" **Déjame adivinar, la chica de cabello rosa te rechazó otra vez y también te golpeó a través de una pared antes de expulsarte".**Kurama comentó mientras apoyaba su barbilla debajo de una mano y adoptaba una postura relajada como los demás mientras miraban a Naruto. El hombre Uzumaki soltó un suspiro que sonó más como un gruñido de dolor y pronto respondió.

"Están planeando usarte, traer de vuelta el viejo sistema". Murmuró cuando las bestias de cola lo oyeron claramente, se quedaron aturdidos en el silencio, y luego se desbordaron los enojos de su ira y llenaron la caverna. Kurama levantó una mano para silenciar a sus hermanos mientras hablaba de nuevo, queriendo saber más.

" **Continuar". **Naruto suspiró y reveló que se había enterado del plan de elaboración para usar de nuevo a las bestias de cola, ya que esta era de paz era beneficiosa para todos. Nobles y Daimyos creían que dejar a las bestias 'sin correa' sería problemático en el futuro si la guerra volviera a ocurrir. Así que todos decidieron sellarlos de nuevo para asegurarse de que eso no sucediera. Después de escuchar sus palabras, y sabiendo que lo que dijo era verdad, estuvieron en silencio por unos momentos antes de pedirle a Naruto que les permitiera conversar en privado.

Naruto asintió y salió de la caverna cuando la entrada estaba cerrada herméticamente por la privacidad incluida cuando Naruto se sentó en el tocón de un árbol y miró hacia el sol. Él realmente creía que las cosas terminaban y eran como esta era de paz, pero como dice el dicho, todas las cosas buenas deben llegar a su fin. Parece que los sueños de paz de Jiraiya fueron finalmente de corta duración. Metió la mano en su chaqueta y sacó una vieja foto de él y del pervertido fallecido, ambos sonrientes mientras se relajaban del entrenamiento y comían algo de comida. Para ser honesto, deseó que Jiraiya estuviera aquí, tal vez intente ofrecer algún consejo o algo, algo que le ayude a recordar estas noticias. Finalmente, la entrada sellada de la caverna se derritió y se le permitió volver a entrar, dicha entrada se cerró detrás de él para siempre. No pensó en nada cuando regresó a pararse en medio de la habitación y los miró. Las cosas estuvieron en silencio durante unos buenos 5 minutos, ya que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

" **Durante mucho tiempo hemos vagado por este mundo, hemos visto muchas cosas y hemos tallado nuestros propios legados dentro de la historia. Los humanos siempre han temido y despreciado lo que no comprenden y no poseen, siempre ha sido así".**Kurama habló mientras levantaba un punto válido y daba un breve resumen de su historia, que ya era conocida por el rubio.

"Lo sé Kurama, pero—". Comenzó, pero una mirada del zorro titánico le dijo que se callara y dejara que continuara.

" **Siempre supimos que querían que volviéramos a querer, es un aspecto inevitable de la codicia humana por el poder ... Tal vez sea hora de que ungamos a un sucesor y les nieguemos su codicia". **Kurama terminó mientras esto confundía a Naruto, y le concedió momentos de inteligencia, en general era el más lento cuando se trataba de cosas. Kurama puso los ojos en blanco mientras la mente ausente de Naruto se aclaraba.

" **Hemos decidido pasarte nuestros poderes y elevarte al estado de padre, no porque ya no estés allí, pero entiendes el punto".**Kurama lo rompió para que entendiera como el joven hizo un ruido como él entendió. Kurama solo se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos antes de murmurar algo sobre las rubias.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasaría una vez que entregues tus poderes, te mantendrás escondido?" Preguntó como estaba entendiendo. Un silencio embarazado siguió cuando Kurama volvió a hablar, frustrado al principio por la estupidez de Naruto.

" **Tú, pequeño idio. Estamos entregando nuestros poderes y te hacemos nuestro sucesor. ¡Lo que significa que dejaremos de existir y llevarás nuestro legado!" **Kurama gritó cuando esto resonó en la cueva y sorprendió a Naruto. Recuperó su habilidad para hablar y respondió.

"¡¿Qué? Por qué?!" Exigió / preguntó en tono de sorpresa cuando Kurama simplemente respondió.

" **Naruto, hemos existido por mucho tiempo, sabemos muy bien que los humanos desean lo que no pueden tener. El mero hecho de que aún existamos y que estemos libres de la fuerza es suficiente para que nos teman de nuevo. Confía en nosotros "cuando decimos que sabemos muy bien que lucharía por nosotros, pero a veces, se prefieren otras alternativas. Esta elección no fue fácil de hacer, pero es una que hemos elegido sobre la inevitable esclavitud". **Kurama explicó el razonamiento detrás de esta decisión, mientras que Naruto era realmente poderoso, era humano y aún era vulnerable a otros factores, la edad, la enfermedad, la muerte.

" **Escúchanos Naruto, repasamos varias decisiones posibles en respuesta a esta noticia durante nuestra conversación. Confía en mí cuando digo que este fue el último recurso al que recurrimos, ya que todas las demás opciones llevarán a la misma conclusión. Sabemos que No querrás que hagamos esto, prometiéndonos defendernos contra ellos. Pero todos sabemos que, a pesar de tu destreza, solo eres humano y, por lo tanto, susceptible a otros factores. No puedes alejarnos de esta decisión, así es como quiero cosas ". **Kurama terminó cuando Naruto miró hacia abajo, sabiendo que estaban en lo cierto al final. Incluso si iba a ir contra el mundo para salvar a las Bestias de Cola, todavía era humano, por lo tanto mortal y vulnerable a las cosas que lo derribarían y dejarían expuestos.

"Supongo que eres esta realmente la única manera?" Finalmente habló mientras los miraba, con lágrimas en los ojos porque no quería perder a sus amigos.

" **Desafortunadamente, esto es. Sé que siempre somos tus amigos y estaremos contigo dondequiera que vayas. Esto es un adiós, Naruto Uzumaki, fue un honor llamarte ... familia".**Kurama dijo con un ligero titubeo en su voz mientras sus hermanos también expresaban sus bromas para Naruto. Naruto solo tenía una sonrisa rota mientras derramaba lágrimas, sabiendo que esto era lo último que volvería a ver. Sin una palabra, los TB abrieron la boca cuando la luz surgió de sus fauces y ojos abiertos mientras todo se condensaba en el lugar de Naruto, vertiéndose en el joven. Naruto tropezó un poco con todo el poder que se vertía en su cuerpo al sentir una mezcla de dolor y placer. Dolor por aceptar el poder sin filtrar y crudo, que tenía su odio corrosivo de viejos rencores, y placer por sentir su orgullo por él y por lo mucho que confiaban y lo cuidaban, ya que él era el único humano del que venían a disfrutar. Lentamente se elevó en el aire cuando una capa familiar cobró vida sobre su cuerpo. Como el poder era empujado en su cuerpo, Las formas de las bestias de cola se estaban descomponiendo. Sus manos se levantaron para agarrar su cabeza ya que él también estaba recibiendo sus recuerdos. Miles de años de conocimiento, por lo que pasaron desde su "nacimiento" hasta ahora como estaban "muriendo".

Fuera de la montaña, los cielos se oscurecieron cuando las nubes se movieron para dar vueltas alrededor del cementerio de montañas. Esto, naturalmente, tenía a todas las aldeas shinobis en alerta, ya que aquellos que estaban en el plan para reclamar nuevamente la tuberculosis se preguntaban si habían sido descubiertos. Justo entonces, la cima de la montaña explotó cuando una torre colosal de poder se disparó al aire y arrojó las nubes hacia atrás. Todos escucharon un grito / rugido de carga que hizo eco a través de todas las Naciones Elementales. Rompiendo cristales y asustando a la vida silvestre mientras el espectáculo de luz se desvanecía lentamente y los cielos volvían a su color normal. Dentro de la montaña, la forma de Naruto volvió a la normalidad cuando cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, rodeándole los restos esqueléticos de las Bestias de Cola. Se acurrucó mientras los sollozos silenciosos llenaban la caverna.

-Semanas después-

Naruto no fue visto ni escuchado por un poco más de tres semanas, naturalmente, esto hizo que sus amigos se preguntaran qué sucedió y ¿estaba al tanto del evento que ocurrió en el cementerio de la montaña? Finalmente, regresó a la Hoja, pero su apariencia y comportamiento eran _**muy**_ diferentes de lo que sabían del rubio nudillo. Su guardarropa ahora consistía en una capa / abrigo que se arrodillaba, de color rojo con llamas púrpuras adornando el dobladillo de la ropa mientras las mangas se arremangaban hasta los codos. Llevaba una camisa de rejilla debajo y un par de pantalones shinobi ajustados a la forma, junto con botas en lugar de sandalias como todos los demás. La diferencia más notable fue la falta de diadema de la hoja, y que sus ojos estaban cubiertos por gafas de sol circulares, similares a las que Shino llevaba en ese entonces.

Mientras estaban felices y aliviados de verlo, ni siquiera se fijó en sus saludos, comentarios o cualquier cosa que le hablaran mientras hacía una línea de abejas a la Torre Hokage. Sus amigos se preguntaban qué había pasado cuando Naruto parecía una persona completamente diferente con lo silencioso y distante que era para todos. Finalmente, llegó a la torre y luego a la oficina principal donde Kakashi estaba haciendo el papeleo habitual.

"Bueno, es bueno ver que estás bien, Naruto, aunque el nuevo vestuario es interesante". Kakashi comentó mientras sonreía a su ex alumno. El joven agarró una silla y se sentó ante el Hokage mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

"Iré al punto principal. Renuncio al servicio activo y me mudo". Naruto dijo, para sorpresa de Kakashi y la sorpresa de sus compañeros que escuchaban desde la puerta. El Sexto Hokage se interesó cuando se inclinó hacia adelante y preguntó.

"Si puedo, ¿qué provocó esto? ¿Pensé que querías convertirte en Hokage?" Preguntó mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y descansaba sus manos sobre la mesa.

"Sí, y lo hice, pero algunos susurros me hicieron pensar diferente, junto con el hecho de que perdí a varios amigos íntimos recientemente". Naruto respondió mientras sacaba una barra de caramelo de su bolsillo y se quitaba la envoltura antes de masticarla. Su tono un poco frío y caliente al mismo tiempo. A estas alturas, el otro Konoha 12 restante entró en la habitación y tomó posiciones mientras Shikamaru hablaba.

"Así que lo averiguaste, ¿eh?" El ojo de Naruto se crispó ante esas palabras mientras respondía.

"Lo hice, y tu postura sobre eso?" Preguntó mientras Shikamaru suspiraba antes de responder.

"Naturalmente, no estaba de acuerdo, ya que consideraba inútil retomar la palabra que todos te dimos. Pero algunas personas mayores no pueden abandonar el pasado". Contestó cuando Tenten notó que las manos de Naruto estaban enguantadas cuando los extremos apuntaban.

"Hey Naruto, decidí renunciar a la naranja y al negro, ¿qué pasa con la ropa nueva?" Ella cuestionó mientras Naruto simplemente respondía.

"Un pequeño cambio estaba en orden después de un reciente ... evento. Así que estoy siguiendo los pasos de Pervy-Sage y viajando, no tengo intenciones de regresar". Dijo mientras se metía la mano en su abrigo / manto y le entregaba la diadema, que estaba horriblemente destrozada y aplastada como una bola de tela y metal en ruinas.

"No te molestes en intentar cambiar de opinión, ya he terminado aquí". Naruto dijo mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación, ni una palabra a sus compañeros mientras sacaba su teléfono (la tecnología avanzaba en esta era de paz) y marcaba un número mientras los demás estaban perplejos y perdidos, Kakashi estaba mirando hacia el diadema arruinada de Naruto.

-Luego-

Naruto estaba colocando algunas bolsas de viaje dentro del maletero de su recién creado vehículo de transporte, cortesía de Koyuki Kazahana cuando ella aceptó amablemente su solicitud de crear algo único para él para ayudarlo a moverse. Claro que la forma habitual de viaje de shinobi junto con volar era todavía divertido y fácil de hacer. Sentía que quería probar algo diferente. Ante él se encontraba una maravilla tecnológica tanto por parte de militares como de civiles, en su mayoría militares, cuando terminó de poner sus cosas en el maletero y las tuvo cerca. Al lado había un gran grupo de sus amigos, aquellos que venían a confiar en él y sobre cualquier persona que se preocuparía por él.

"¿Realmente quieres hacer esto? Piensa en todas las personas que te admiran". Chouji suplicó que no quería que Naruto se fuera y que nunca regresara. El hombre Uzumaki se encogió de hombros cuando abrió la puerta mientras miraba al grupo.

"Llega un momento en que incluso las mejores personas pierden de vista y / o se enfrentan a la triste verdad de la humanidad. Sé sincera, no estoy enojada, solo estoy decepcionada con todos ustedes. Pensé que estábamos luchando por algo mejor, para todos nosotros, sin embargo, me enteré del pequeño plan para volver a esclavizar a Kurama y sus parientes ". Comentó, ya que esto tenía a la mayoría de los shinobi mirando hacia abajo, avergonzados, Naruto era su enlace con las Bestias de Cola ya que confiaban en él solo. Y destruyeron cada onza de eso con el 'gran plan'.

"Pero tienes que entender, todo ese poder, sin control". Un ANBU habló cuando Naruto sacó un brazo de chakra de su hombro que agarró a los shinobi y los puso justo delante de Naruto de rodillas mientras Naruto le gruñía.

"El poder que dices, que lo que me hace eso, porque estoy lleno de poder, ¿recuerdas la guerra?" Cuestionó mientras se quitaba las sombras y miraba al individuo enmascarado, sus ojos eran muy diferentes a los azules, ya que eran más animales y dorados, como la forma en que se encontraba en el Modo Sabio de Six Paths durante la lucha contra Kaguya, el mismo alumno cruzado. forma también La mirada no era una de la amistad que normalmente tenía, sino una mirada que estaba reservada para sus enemigos más despreciados. Naruto dejó ir a la ANBU cuando cayeron de espaldas y miró a la multitud.

"Creo que ya he dicho lo suficiente. Para aquellos que sé que estaban en contra de esto, les deseo una buena vida y un final feliz. Para aquellos que sí lo querían, pueden comerse una Bola de Bestia de Cola y atragantarse con ella". Dijo antes de subirse a su vehículo cuando el panel de la puerta se cerró y se marchó con un fuerte gruñido del vehículo, el grupo llegó lentamente a un acuerdo en el que Naruto dejaba la mayoría de votos y nunca lo volverían a ver. Hinata quedó devastada al perder a su amante esperanzado. Naruto usó sus poderes para formar una carretera de hielo como él mismo al borde occidental de las fronteras continentales de las Naciones Elementales. Era una persona curiosa y el deseo de dejar la EN para separarse más de su pasado agrio lo tenía con el deseo de explorar. Además, sentía que había algo que valía la pena explorar. Enfocando sus poderes de los Seis Caminos, abrió un portal, similar a los que Kaguya usaba para sus dimensiones, mientras lo atravesaba y se cerraba. Esta fue la última vez que Naruto estaría en su mundo.

-Días después-

Finalmente, Naruto llegó a tierra a primera hora de la mañana, estacionó su auto en el borde de una pequeña isla y salió mientras cerraba el gran dispositivo mecánico dentro de un pergamino mientras se dirigía a la roca. Llegó a la cima y sintió curiosidad por saber dónde estaba, este lugar estaba lleno de flora y fauna y olía a aromas de la naturaleza. Naruto luego fue a explorar porque tenía curiosidad por este lugar, una cosa era cierta, ya no estaba dentro de la EN. Dentro de otra parte de la gran isla, esta nueva presencia había despertado a otra. Dentro de una mansión que estaba anidada dentro de los bosques del sur de esta isla, un individuo solitario, femenino en todos los aspectos, se despertó con esta nueva llegada, ya que su poder podía percibirse muy fácilmente, debido a su vasta naturaleza.

Naruto llegó a la aldea más cercana mientras sobresalía como un pulgar adolorido, sus gafas de sol de nuevo para evitar la atención a sus ojos. Este pueblo estaba en la base de una montaña mientras consideraba hacer un pequeño recorrido primero de toda la isla, pero decidió no hacerlo porque sentía que debía establecerse primero y dar pasos simples. Después de algunas pequeñas charlas e introducciones al jefe de la aldea, Naruto había adquirido un espacio de tierra dentro de la aldea, pero en las afueras, más en la ladera de la montaña, ya que tenía una buena vista de la aldea y sus habitantes, junto con el Bosques que crecían a lo largo de la montaña. El Uzumaki comenzó a trabajar mientras formaba árboles (gracias a su prótesis Zetsu, tiene acceso a la liberación de madera) y comenzó a construir la casa de sus sueños. Mientras tanto, los aldeanos observaron con asombro cómo la nueva llegada mostraba su 'magia' y estaba creando su propia casa. Más tarde lo encontramos reuniéndose con el jefe de la aldea, ya que el hombre tenía curiosidad por saber quién era.

"¿Dices que dejaste tu hogar y querías comenzar de nuevo aquí? Bueno, siempre damos la bienvenida a los recién llegados y personas únicas, después de todo, Ionia es una nación de paz y prosperidad". El anciano dijo con un humor feliz, su mirada se detuvo por un momento en las marcas de los bigotes de Naruto, ya que esto le recordó a alguien que también era residente de esta aldea.

"Es bueno escucharlo, este lugar parece agradable y me gusta bastante. ¿Algo de lo que deba estar al tanto del jefe?" Preguntó mientras notaba el ligero enfoque en sus marcas faciales y la apariencia de familiaridad que ganaba el anciano. Hizo a un lado esos pensamientos cuando el anciano se aclaró la garganta y respondió.

"Como se dijo antes, Ionia es una tierra de paz, nos enorgullecemos de nuestras tradiciones y magia. Nuestras celebraciones y festivales también son bien conocidos. Somos una nación aislacionista, sin embargo, la invasión de Noxus ha abierto los ojos de El consejo que permanece aislado del resto de Valoran no es exactamente el mejor camino. Abrimos un poco y establecimos relaciones comerciales con naciones selectas. Pero esa es una conversación entre naciones, no es algo que deba preocuparte, muchacho, aunque por ese aspecto De tus ojos y de cómo te mantienes, has estado en muchos combates ". El jefe mayor comentó cuando Naruto asintió, sus ojos aún ocultos por sus sombras. Él asintió mientras respondía.

"Eso es lo que hago, aunque estoy aquí para asentarme, he luchado bastante y simplemente quiero vivir mi vida en paz". El joven respondió mientras tomaba un sorbo de té y añadió.

"Sé que podría causar un gran revuelo con mis poderes que has presenciado. Pero no estoy aquí para causar ningún problema, en todo caso, podría ganarme la vida y ver si puedo aportar algo a esta pequeña aldea". Dijo que cuando terminó su bebida, sintió curiosidad al sentir otro poder dentro de los límites de la aldea, era pequeño, pero le intrigó al sentir que estaba siendo observado por él, quienquiera que fuera esta persona. Su conversación continuó mientras Naruto preguntaba un poco sobre algunas cosas de Valoran y veía de qué se trataba este nuevo lugar. Finalmente, Naruto terminó su conversación y se retiró a su casa mientras saludaba a las personas en el camino. La vida iba a ser buena aquí, él podía sentirla.

-Esa noche-

Naruto estaba leyendo un libro ya que se había establecido en este pueblo. Para ser honesto, lo encontró bastante agradable y no le importaría vivir su vida en esta nación, por lo que se le dijo, Ionia era un gran lugar de tranquilidad y paz. Pensó brevemente en hacer un recorrido personal y ver qué más tenía este mundo, Runeterra, también, así que lo marcó en su calendario mental. Su lectura se vio interrumpida cuando su audición mejorada captó el sonido de las patas y garras en el umbral de su puerta antes de alejarse corriendo. Cerró el libro de golpe y lo dejó sobre la mesa de café cuando se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Abrió la puerta, ya que era el final de la noche, todos estaban dormidos en este momento mientras miraba alrededor para ver si podía detectar al individuo. Luego miró hacia abajo y notó una pequeña carta en su tapete de bienvenida.

Se inclinó y recogió la carta envuelta, notablemente exquisita, de la alfombra. Inspeccionó el sobre blanco marfil en su mano y se preguntó de quién podría ser. Pensó que los detalles de la frontera que conducían a un pequeño e intrincado símbolo con forma de orbe con una huella vulpina en la parte posterior de dicho sobre eran un toque agradable. Luego, girándolo mientras rompía el sello de cera y sacaba el pedazo de papel doblado, su nariz se contrajo mientras recogía el aroma de los duraznos y ... ¿zorro? Dejó a un lado ese pensamiento y comenzó a leer los escritos elegantes sobre el papel.

_-Al compañero zorro que ha entrado en Ionia,_

_Les doy una cálida bienvenida a esta maravillosa tierra conocida como Jonia por todos. A estas alturas, lo más probable es que haya percibido mi presencia al llegar o en el transcurso del tiempo. Fue un shock saber que existirá otro como yo, e incluso residir en el mismo pueblo al que también he llegado a llamar hogar._

_Deseo conocerte pronto y escuchar cómo has llegado a asumir tu forma y habilidades, aunque creo que es una historia para otro momento. Esta carta es un cálido saludo y una invitación para una reunión. Mi residencia se encuentra dentro del bosque que rodea a esta hermosa aldea que he vigilado, y la gente es muy amable y estoy segura de que usted encajará como me aceptaron. Espero con interés nuestra reunión y espero que encuentre a Ionia como una maravillosa casa Que las estrellas te sonrían y que la naturaleza te dé la bienvenida._

_Sinceramente,_

_-El zorro de nueve colas, ahri._

Naruto se detuvo en la firma mientras lo leía varias veces, ¿había otro Nine Tailed Fox, en este mundo? Volvió a entrar, cerró la puerta, regresó a su asiento y se sentó. Dejó la carta con el sobre y pensó en lo que le había escrito Ahri. Lo primero que pensó fue que sentía curiosidad por saber cómo ella lo llamaba 'zorro' y cómo ella sintió que él entraba en esta aldea junto con él al sentirla. ¿Qué quiso decir con "otra como ella"? Se pensó en cómo ella habló de vigilar este pueblo y cómo la gente la aceptó, eso fue bastante interesante. Decidió irse a la cama y esperar a que llegara el día de mañana y la reunión con esta persona, sus intereses se despertaron y, de hecho, sentía curiosidad por ella.

-Al día siguiente-

El joven se despertó e hizo sus rituales matutinos, comprobó si necesitaba suministros y lo básico, y así sucesivamente. Luego regresó a su casa y recuperó la carta, con eso en la mano, pronto se encontró caminando por el bosque que se encontraba al costado de esta aldea. Siguiendo un camino pequeño, bastante solitario, que hizo mientras escuchaba las diversas criaturas que corrían. Para su interés, vio zorros del bosque caminando junto a él desde la cubierta de los arbustos, ya que tenían curiosidad por él. Muy pronto, se metió en el suelo de una casa de aspecto bastante elegante, bastante grande también, y dejó escapar un silbido.

"Bueno, tienen buenos gustos". Comentó mientras observaba a los zorros, que lo seguían, caminaban hacia los terrenos de las casas y todos se acomodaban como si también fueran residentes. Que se les dio quién era el dueño del lugar y sus conexiones con este lugar. Luego subió los escalones, con una pequeña sonrisa al ver las pequeñas decoraciones, todas con temática vulpina y acogedor cuando llamó a la puerta. La puerta se abrió sola cuando levantó una ceja y luego entró, la puerta se cerró detrás de él mientras olfateaba el aire. Sí, el mismo olor en la carta estaba en este lugar. Miró a su alrededor y pensó que este 'Ahri' tenía algo por las cosas más exquisitas, varios cuadros decoraban las paredes de varios tamaños y estilos. El lugar también estaba limpio y ordenado,

_~ 'Acércate' ~_

Los bordes de su visión se tornaron de un tono rosado cuando esas dos palabras resonaron dentro de su cabeza, seguidas por un repentino _tirón_ desde adentro. Al igual que la pequeña frase y la extraña sensación de que había desarrollar al instante dentro de su corazón y la cabeza _instó a_ él, no se _exigió_Sigue las palabras pronunciadas por la voz femenina que la introdujo. Su cuerpo comenzó a responder dando un paso adelante, pero se detuvo cuando los dientes de Naruto se apretaron uno contra el otro y sus ojos parpadearon en rojo dorado. Como si esa fuera la clave, la bruma rosada alrededor de su mirada se desvaneció y ya no sentía el indescriptible tirón desde dentro. Sacudió la cabeza mientras parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar alrededor. Esperaba seriamente que esto no fuera algún tipo de intento de controlarlo, después de haber ganado los recuerdos de Las bestias de cola tenía algunos efectos sobre cómo estaba mentalmente, y un ejemplo fue que nunca quiso estar bajo el pulgar de alguien como herramienta. Su audición captó las risitas suaves que venían de la parte de atrás de la casa. Caminó con cuidado para encontrar la fuente de la risa ligera,

El hombre Uzumaki pronto encontró las puertas corredizas de madera y papel que conducían al exterior cuando las separó, una vez más sorprendido mientras miraba un vasto jardín, una multitud de flores junto con plantas de frutas y vegetales. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue el individuo sentado en un tocón de árbol solitario en el centro de su jardín, rodeado de muchos zorros mientras tomaban lugares a su alrededor, algunos descansaban en el suelo y otros tomaban los otros asientos de piedra colocados alrededor del jardín. . Como si diera la bienvenida a su llegada, la melodía que tocaba se aceleró mientras sus delgados dedos bailaban a lo largo del instrumento de madera, con pequeños anillos rojos a lo largo y una cuerda roja y una campanilla amarrada al final. Sus ojos estaban cerrados cuando vio que tenía una coloración roja alrededor de sus ojos, probablemente con sombras de ojos y delineador de ojos, supuso. Naruto caminó hacia el lugar de la actuación mientras continuaba su canción. Los zorros se tambalearon a la par que la melodía mientras Naruto encontraba al pequeño número bastante agradable. Finalmente, la canción llegó a su fin cuando sus ojos se abrieron y dejó el instrumento en su regazo.

Los ojos dorados le devolvieron la mirada y saludaron a la pareja de zafiros mientras sonreía al ver a su huésped y hablaba.

"Bienvenido a mi casa, colega zorro. Soy Ahri, el Zorro de las Nueve colas. Espero que no hayas tenido ningún problema con Ionia, las cosas en el exterior son bastante ... _desordenadas_ ". Comenzó con una mirada de reojo, después de haber salido de la reciente debacle con Noxus y otras naciones, dejando a Ionia un poco cautelosa y adolorida. Ahri misma viene a ser una de las muchas consecuencias sangrientas de la batalla. Pero eso fue hace años, no hay necesidad de mencionar los viejos tiempos a un recién llegado. Luego volvió a sus palabras cuando Naruto levantó una ceja. Decidió ayudarla y se presentó con una sonrisa.

"Hola, Ahri, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, soy nuevo por aquí y ya me he adaptado. Aunque el espionaje no era realmente necesario, pero sí es comprensible. Estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar más información sobre mí durante una buena comida, por favor. . " Él se ofreció cuando Ahri inclinó su cabeza, sus orejas se movieron ante su oferta. Este zorro era ciertamente algo ya que él le estaba invitando a una comida gratis, y se acababan de conocer. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando aceptó la oferta para una comida, se levantó de su asiento y se quitó el polvo de la ropa (vestimenta / piel de la dinastía) un poco antes de mirarlo y responder.

"Eres bastante interesante, joven zorro, las primeras reuniones y ya estás ofreciendo comida. Acepto tu ofrenda y conozco el lugar para una comida maravillosa". Ella dijo mientras guardaba su instrumento dentro de sus mangas. Comenzó a caminar y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera mientras se ponía las manos en las mangas, los zorros volvían a jugar, se relajaban y así sucesivamente mientras Ahri guiaba a Naruto. El Kumiho condujo a la ex Shinobi a su pequeña tienda favorita mientras él mantenía abierta la solapa para que ella entrara primero. Ella solo le sonrió y se mudó, a lo que fue saludada por el dueño como lo haría una tía con su sobrina. Ahri presentó a Naruto mientras se inclinaba para saludar a la anciana, ya que le gustaba, y lo llamaba "un joven corpulento", le guiñó un ojo a Ahri, quien se sonrojó un poco por la pequeña burla.

"Entonces, ¿qué trae a un hermoso zorro como tú a Ionia?" Preguntó Ahri mientras sorbía su infusión. Naruto pensó por un momento antes de responder.

"Quería comenzar de nuevo y dejar mi pasado atrás, una segunda oportunidad, si lo deseas. Además, Ionia fue el primer lugar al que llegué". Respondió mientras se relajaba en su silla, Ahri sentía curiosidad por lo que era su pasado, pero sentía que era más personal para ella preguntarle.

"Si no te molesta que pregunte, cómo llegaste a este lugar, eres bien amado por todos aquí". Preguntó cuando llegaron sus alimentos y agradeció a la dueña cuando ella sonrió y volvió a su trabajo. Ahri tomó un bocado de su comida antes de tragar, se frotó los labios con la servilleta y respondió.

"Nací en los bosques de Ionia, hice algunas cosas aquí y allá y fui acogida por estas maravillosas personas. Y antes de que preguntes, a una mujer se le permite tener sus secretos después de todo, ¿no estás de acuerdo?" Ella se rió después de su respuesta con un bate de sus pestañas para él. Naruto solo sonrió cuando ella tenía un punto, él también tenía sus propios secretos. Continuaron su conversación y sus comidas a medida que aprendían un poco más el uno del otro. Sus comidas se terminaron cuando Naruto ordenó un postre ligero para rematar la gran comida mientras Ahri tomaba la primera cuchara. El postre terminó ya que ahora los dos caminaban un poco, él aprendió un poco más de estas Naciones externas, en su mayoría Noxus, y cómo fueron invadidos y saqueados durante varios años por los militares de Noxian.

"Bueno, ustedes parecen estar recuperándose bastante bien con la reconstrucción". Comentó mientras los dos caminaban a lo largo del borde del bosque, Ahri repasando los eventos recientes mientras lo encontraba interesante. Tenía este aura de zorro, pero olía como un humano, algo parecido a ella, similar, pero diferente. Y para ser honesta, deseaba conocer un poco más de su secreto pasado.

"Lo hemos hecho, aunque hay unidades ocasionales de exploración que son descubiertas y tratadas, hemos estado haciendo swell desde que los invasores fueron expulsados de nuestra casa". Ella respondió con una sonrisa, teniendo su propia parte de tratar con aquellos que causarían daño y dolor a esta pequeña aldea elevada a sus habitantes. Naruto notó brevemente que sus iris dorados parpadeaban hacia un tono más oscuro de rojo porque no pensaba mucho en eso, continuando su caminata. Pronto regresaron a su casa cuando Ahri se volvió hacia Naruto y le felicitó.

"Bueno, esa fue una reunión encantadora, te agradezco la comida y los pequeños datos, eres curioso, Naruto y espero aprender más". Ella le dijo con una mirada de interés para igualar su sonrisa cuando Naruto asintió y respondió, su sonrisa reflejaba la de ella.

"Cuando quieras, Ahri, y lo mismo se puede decir de ti. Siéntete libre de visitarme cuando lo desees. Que tengas un buen día, Ahri y espero verte de nuevo". Naruto dijo mientras él movía una mano para sacudir la suya, a lo que ella tomó su mano entre las suyas y la sacudió a cambio.

"Eso es lo que haré, espero que disfrutes tu nueva vida en Ionia y te veré más tarde, que tengas un buen día, mi pariente". Ella dijo antes de picotear su frente y luego mudarse a su casa cuando Naruto tocó el lugar donde ella lo besó un poco aturdida, antes de sonreír y caminar hacia su casa. Entró en su lugar y decidió iniciar un pequeño proyecto. De vuelta con Ahri, llegó a su jardín y se sentó mientras pensaba un poco.

"Él tiene secretos, me pregunto cuánto tiempo llevará antes de que pueda descubrirlos ~". Ella reflexionó con una leve sonrisa, sus ojos brillaron de color rosa por una fracción de segundo mientras se relajaba y observaba sus plantas, su mente en Naruto y por qué él parecía tan interesante. En los próximos días, Ahri visitaría a Naruto y viceversa. Se sabrían más una de la otra, ya que le parecía interesante su carrera anterior, recordándole sobre el Kinkou o la Orden de las Sombras que lideraba el renegado Zed. Por supuesto, no hizo nada más cuando las cosas se estaban volviendo demasiado personales con su pasado, ya que él la llevaría a pasear, a comer o simplemente a disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Algunos de los niños de la aldea comenzaron a llamar a Naruto "Gran Hermano" ya que era bastante amable con ellos y también actuaba como un buen modelo a seguir.

Por supuesto, las cosas cambiaron cuando una mañana, una compañía de guardias de la capital, liderada por el Capitán, Irelia marchó hacia el pueblo desde el camino principal. Los sonidos hicieron que los aldeanos sintieran curiosidad por saber por qué habían llegado, normalmente solo un escuadrón de cinco caminaría por el sendero, como se hacía normalmente con el trabajo militar. Irelia se adelantó con un guardia cuando sacó un pergamino y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

"Estamos aquí hoy para escoltar al solitario inmigrante ilegal a la capital para interrogarlo, le pedimos que no lo haga difícil y que venga en paz. Cualquier resistencia se enfrentará con una fuerza extrema y veloz. El incumplimiento de la ley hará que lo detengan por la fuerza". y aguardan camino y ejecución ". El guardia terminó cuando él enrolló el pergamino y se lo entregó a Irelia mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos y esperaba. Ahri había emergido de su bosque mientras observaba al grupo, un poco cautelosa, ya que todavía no le gustaban a pesar de que estaba en buenos términos con lady Karma.

"Alguien me llama?" Una voz habló desde dentro de la compañía, ya que todos entraron en pánico y se volvieron para enfrentar a Naruto, así como para ganar algo de espacio con sus armas extendidas. El joven tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras miraba a Irelia y al orador, una mirada ligeramente aburrida cuando estaba trabajando en algo cuando llegaron.

"Sí, debes venir con nosotros para interrogarnos ante los ancianos". Irelia habló mientras se calmaba e hizo un gesto a un guardia para que le sujetara las esposas, dijo que el hombre se le acercó con los artículos. Lo que sorprendió a todos fue cuando la mano de Naruto se disparó y empujó al hombre hacia atrás, bueno, empujar no era realmente una buena palabra para usar, ya que el guardia era propulsado hacia atrás como si no fuera nada. Chocarse contra un árbol con un fuerte chasquido cuando el hombre cayó inconsciente. Todos se quedaron atónitos / sorprendidos cuando los ojos de Ahri se agrandaron y sus manos cubrieron su boca. Las armas se acercaron a Naruto mientras bajaba su brazo.

"Vaya, lo siento, amigo. Simplemente no me gusta estar encadenado". Gritó mientras otros dos iban a recuperar al hombre inconsciente y ahora lisiado. Irelia tenía las cuatro cuchillas apuntando a Naruto mientras lo miraba. A lo que él simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, solo se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás y hablar.

"¿Vienes, Blades?" preguntó mientras miraba a los guardias y a Irelia.

"Volveré enseguida a todos, solo viendo lo que quieren los ancianos". Le dijo a los aldeanos mientras se alejaba con el grupo que lo seguía. Los aldeanos y Ahri se preguntaban por qué el consejo jónico quería a Naruto, no era una amenaza para ninguno de ellos. Mientras tanto, Ahri estaba un poco en conflicto, por un lado, ella sentía que Naruto no era una amenaza, a pesar del inmenso poder que tenía y el aura que irradiaba. Pero, por otro lado, el consejo de Ionia nunca fue cuestionado en sus acciones, o solicitudes para ese asunto, sin mencionar que desafiarlos fue un gran no-no. Sus intereses eran de esta tierra y su gente. Las invasiones y la ocupación noxianas solo abrieron sus ojos al mundo real, y los muchos peligros, desde el exterior y posiblemente desde el interior.

La Kumiho entró en su casa y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, pensando profundamente en su recién descubierto amigo y compañero de zorro. Se sentía como si tuviera razón y él no era una amenaza, pero los secretos la hicieron pensar de otra manera, seguramente no eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para que el consejo se pusiera en contacto con él, ¿verdad? Justo cuando estaba a punto de preparar un baño de pétalos para aliviar su mente, su cuerpo dejó escapar una punzada de hambre, haciendo que los brazos de Ahri se envolvieran sobre su estómago mientras tropezaba un poco.

"No ahora ..." Murmuró en lo que sonaba como dolor, ella estaba dejando otra punzada de hambre cuando casi cayó de rodillas. Ahri bajó la vista hacia sus manos, pequeñas venas de color azul claro brillaban en sus manos cuando podía sentir que su hambre crecía. Han pasado unas semanas o un mes desde la última vez que se alimentó, maldita sea, esto era preocupante para ella en este momento.

Hace un tiempo, Ahri tuvo una audiencia con lady Karma cuando el consejo de ancianos se enteró de ella y de sus acciones durante la ocupación noxiana y su ayuda para expulsarlos. Si bien fue recompensada y elogiada por su ayuda para expulsarlos, la verdadera razón de Karma para hablar con ella en privado fue ayudar a la mujer a llegar a un acuerdo consigo misma. La mujer ayudó a Ahri a comprender que, si bien era diferente a sus amigos humanos, siempre sería aceptada por ellos, independientemente de la forma que sostuviera. Estas palabras de la mujer que ella vio como madre / mentora sustituta ayudaron a Kumiho con sus sentimientos de duda cuando solía espiar a las personas. La pequeña reunión había resuelto sus temores internos cuando regresó a su hogar para saludar a las personas a quienes ayudó y protegió de los noxianos.

Resultó aún mejor cuando regresó a la aldea para saludar a las personas a las que cuidaba y protegía, no hace falta decir que la sorpresa les había asustado al principio, pero pronto cambió eso por un llanto feliz cuando los aldeanos la aceptaron. con los brazos abiertos. Esa tarde fue la mejor para ella ya que todos celebraron con ella.

Pero volviendo al tema principal en cuestión, la Kumiho necesitaba saciar su hambre, una que tampoco podía remediarse con alimentos y bebidas ... Sus ojos brillaban con una luz dorada cuando se dejó caer un poco, luego olfateando el aire mientras ella zorro interior tomó el control, una sonrisa depredadora creció en su lugar en su boca, descubriendo sus colmillos.

-Con naruto-

El joven fue llevado a dicho consejo de ancianos cuando estaba parado frente a la pequeña colección de personas, todos mirándolo como un espía, y de nuevo no los culpó. El silencio fue muy aburrido para él, así que habló.

"Entonces ... escuché que no eres aficionado a los recién llegados ... Supongo que debería haber llenado mis papeles primero antes de mudarme, ¿eh?" Comenzó con una broma, algo para aliviar la tensión de esta reunión. Esto solo sirvió para que sus miradas se estrecharan hacia él cuando él solo suspiró, esto no estaba llegando a ninguna parte. Bueno, es hora de ir con el Plan B. Naruto comenzó a desnudarse, de todas las cosas que hacer, ya que esto inmediatamente tuvo una reacción de parte de ellos.

"¡¿Qué en nombre de Runeterra estás haciendo ?!" Un anciano exigió mientras los otros parecían repugnados por las acciones groseras de Naruto mientras se encogía de hombros antes de responder, todavía desnudándose.

"Entiendo que no soy una amenaza aquí, y sí, sé del pequeño conflicto pasado que tienes con Noxus". Respondió, y muy pronto terminó de quitarse la ropa. Ahora estaba de pie frente a ellos, sin una puntada de ropa en su cuerpo, ya que lo más notable que vio el consejo fue su brazo derecho. Su apariencia en humanos y su tono pálido en contraste con el resto de su forma, se aclaró la garganta y habló de nuevo.

"Sí, sé que mi brazo no es natural. Una historia divertida detrás de eso, pero de todos modos, como puedes ver, no hay armas ocultas ni medios para ser un espía". Explicó mientras hacía lentamente un giro de 360 para mostrarles que era fiel con sus palabras, además de que le gustaba el pequeño pueblo en el que vivía, entonces, ¿por qué iba a hacer algo en contra de él y su gente? Afortunadamente para el consejo, Karma se aclaró la garganta y le pidió que se pusiera de nuevo la ropa.

"Dice que no es un espía, o un asesino para asestar un golpe desde dentro, ¿cómo podemos confiar en sus palabras, señor Uzumaki?" Preguntó mientras lo miraba con una mirada calculadora, Irelia a su lado, un poco antes de que él curara al guardia que estaba herido antes de que lo atraparan. Naruto acaba de vestirse como si hubiera pensado un poco, antes de chasquear sus dedos. La proverbial bombilla se encendió sobre su cabeza. Juntó las manos y cerró los ojos. Los ancianos estaban a punto de cuestionar lo que estaba haciendo hasta que sintieron una oleada de poder cuando sacudió las cámaras, estaban al borde cuando miraron alrededor para ver algunas grietas formándose a lo largo de las paredes y el techo cuando un resplandor llamó su atención. La forma de Naruto estaba envuelta en una especie de manto dorado, muy similar a su modo SoSP pero con algunas diferencias desde que llegó a Runeterra. Las diferencias entre los bordes eran un tono azul azulado que se fusionaba con los tonos dorados de la capa. El segundo fue que solo tenía dos Esferas negras con él en lugar de las seis / ocho estándar, Tercero eran manifestaciones de las cabezas de Bestias de Cola a su alrededor, rugiendo. Naruto luego filtró su poder de nuevo cuando el aura retrocedió hacia él y las cosas se calmaron. Bajó los brazos y abrió los ojos mientras se reía un poco nerviosamente y habló.

"Lo siento por los leves temblores, todavía me estoy acostumbrando a Runeterra ..." se disculpó tímidamente con su firma sonrisa astuta. Los Ancianos se relajaron e Irelia devolvió sus espadas cuando Karma aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar.

"Si bien esa demostración de poder único fue interesante, solo una revelación llamativa no es suficiente para hacernos creer que no eres una amenaza. Necesitamos evidencia real de que lo estés" Naruto levantó una mano ya que esto hizo que Karma se detuviera, la audacia de este niño. Su cabeza se giró hacia un lado cuando escuchó / sintió que algo andaba mal. Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras averiguaba qué,

"Están en problemas ..." Se desvaneció antes de que pudieran preguntar mientras Karma le hacía un gesto a Irelia mientras seguía con un grupo de guardias.

-En el pueblo-

Los aldeanos estaban siendo redondeados, sus hogares y sus vidas fueron invadidos por un grupo de exploradores noxianos de buen tamaño que había permanecido oculto y reuniendo información durante bastante tiempo. Eso y ellos querían vengarse de Ahri por su ayuda para expulsar a Noxus hace años. Ella había matado a muchos de sus espías y había quemado innumerables informes que habrían ayudado a los noxianos a recuperar "sus posesiones". Tampoco era un buen augurio para la gente de Ahri (o la familia, como ella los llamaba), ya que no se la encontró poco después de que Naruto se fue con Irelia y sus hombres.

"Ese es el último de ellos, señor. Los otros todavía están afuera buscando a la perra". Un explorador de rango inferior le dijo a su comandante cuando despidieron a dicho explorador para que lo ayudara a capturar y detener a Ahri. El comandante miró a los aldeanos colectivos que habían arrancado de sus casas y habían mantenido en un punto de arma en medio de su aldea. Disfrutó de las aterrorizadas miradas en sus rostros mientras hablaba, con un tono lleno de codicia y disgusto por ellos.

"Bueno, esta es una muy agradable velada, ¿estarían todos de acuerdo? Por supuesto, estoy hablando de que te barremos debajo de la alfombra y nos preparemos aquí para ayudar a Noxus a recuperar nuestro territorio de nuevo gusanos. De nuevo, también eligió este lugar porque esa moza que ha sido una espina en nuestro lado durante mucho tiempo. Oh, cómo la llamaste de nuevo, algo parecido a tu 'hermana mayor' ... "se burló mientras miraba a un niño dentro de la grupo de aldeanos. Dicho muchacho, que había venido a ver a Naruto como a un hermano mayor, gritó en respuesta.

"Déjanos en paz, malvados, ¡hermana mayor y hermano te patearán las nalgas!" Dijo con desafío. El comandante se limitó a sonreír ante la naturaleza obstinada del niño cuando uno de sus hombres lo trajo, por mucho que temiera a los padres del niño. El joven se le acercó cuando se arrodilló ante el niño agachado. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se puso a escupir, y a cambio le dio un duro revés que dejó una magulladura en el rostro del niño. Se levantó y habló, limpiando el escupitajo mientras lo hacía.

"Solo por eso, tienes que morir primero". Comentó, alcanzando su arma, sin embargo, el explorador de antes regresó, luciendo peor por el desgaste y cojeando mientras informaba.

"Señor, la tenemos. Ella nos sacó a casi todos, aunque estaba más loca que los encuentros normales". Jadeó a través de su intenso dolor. El hombre tenía heridas viciosas, la armadura era casi inútil, ya que había marcas de garras profundas que la cortaban y la atravesaban. Sus heridas eran como su armadura y su atuendo, tanto profundas como causándole un dolor grave. Sangrando fuertemente y teniendo varios cortes profundos, que recuerdan a las garras, también tenía marcas de quemaduras, muy probablemente debido a su fuego de zorro. El comandante entregó un elixir de curación y le dijo al otro que descansara y se recuperara cuando los hombres restantes, 4 de los 20 hombres que entraron por ella, salieron del bosque arrastrando una jaula portátil mediana / grande realzada por magia cruda. El que estaba dentro de la jaula era Ahri, que se veía muy desaliñado y no como solía ser ella.

"He aquí, tu amado 'niño zorro'!" Él se burló cuando dicha mujer fue arrastrada hacia su gente. Ahri no estaba en el mejor de los estados mientras luchaba en la jaula, que fue mejorada por la magia para detenerla. Toda la conducta de Ahri no era ella misma, infierno era más para un animal rabioso, si su apariencia era algo por lo que pasar. El hanbok prístino y elegante de Ahri, que era un regalo de su familia, era un desastre de tela rasgada, sangre y tierra / barro. Fue desgarrado en varios lugares y revelando más de su forma debajo del atuendo, pero ese no era el enfoque aquí. El verdadero enfoque era la propia Ahri, ya que era totalmente diferente, y honestamente atraía el miedo y la confusión de las personas que venía a cuidar y viceversa.

Sus ojos eran de un rojo dorado ardiente, iluminados con un hambre primordial y la ira se mezclaba, sus ojos estaban bordeados de negro, semejante a una sombra de ojos y un delineador. Su cabello estaba suelto de su moño y caía en cascada por su forma, pero en lugar de chocolate, era negro tinta con un tinte azul oscuro. Las marcas de los bigotes de Ahri parecían más oscuras y su expresión era un gruñido, con los labios entrelazados de negro y mostrando que sus dientes se habían convertido en colmillos. Sus uñas, que se auto-hacían a la perfección, ahora eran malvadas y largas garras que estaban manchadas de sangre. Sus colas se deslizaron a su alrededor mientras se golpeaba contra la jaula, solo para conmocionarse, ya que la hizo retroceder de dolor. Gruñó de ira cuando su mirada se dirigió a los noxianos que quedaban, y esa misma mirada cambió al hambre y miró a los aldeanos.

"Mira esta bestia, esta criatura que has dejado entrar en tus vidas y hogares. Este vil demonio que se alimenta de las almas de la carne de los humanos. Todos alaban y miran a este monstruo y la aceptan como una de ustedes, aunque ahora ven" su verdadero yo, esta bestia vil que ha matado a muchos de mis camaradas. Pero ya basta de charlas, es hora de que comencemos a alimentarnos ". Dijo con una sonrisa sádica, y eligió al niño para ser el primero. El muchacho luchó contra sus captores, pero no sirvió de nada cuando uno lo hizo cruzar la cara y lo arrojó como el frente de la jaula ante el salvaje Ahri. La pequeña estaba realmente asustada por la criatura diabólica que era Ahri en este momento, su mirada hacia él como una de las presas depredadoras y lamiendo sus labios.

"B-big sis?" Preguntó con miedo en su voz, pero rodeándose con ella durante tanto tiempo, y Naruto se frotó con su felicidad general. La niña estaba viendo a la "hermana mayor" de Ahri en lugar de su estado actual, un poco como esta especie hizo brillar sus ojos como si tratara de recordarlos. El comandante levantó su espada para apuñalar al niño mientras se impacientaba, y la otra mano iba a abrir la jaula.

* Golpe carnoso *

El comandante se quedó inmóvil, como todos los demás, excepto Ahri, que estaba olfateando el aire y tratando de encontrar la fuente del sonido. Los soldados restantes se alarmaron cuando su comandante fue retirado bruscamente, como un diente suelto que se sacó de la boca. El hombre se detuvo en el suelo, a varios metros de distancia, pateado sin ceremonias en su frente, revelando un familiar poder dorado. El poder estaba en la forma de un Kunai unido a una cadena con pinchos, el arma fue sacada de la espalda del comandante, provocando un aullido de dolor mientras todos miraban hacia la llegada.

"Me voy por cinco minutos y ustedes aparecen, no pueden mantener alejados a sus codiciosos guantes, ¿verdad?" Naruto preguntó en un tono acalorado, podía sentir el miedo y el terror de los aldeanos, la agresión que venía de los noxianos y no podía decir cómo era Ahri. Demonios, estaba confundido y se preguntaba si algo le afectaba cuando la miraba. El comandante agarró su pierna, solo para recibir una patada en la cara mientras las otras tropas noxianas lo atacaban. Naruto solo suspiró antes de lanzarse, se deshabilitó rápidamente y los ató con cadenas, ya que sabía que los altos mandos podrían quererlos antes de correr y agacharse para ayudar a desatar a los aldeanos.

"Eso debería hacerlo, ¿alguien sabe qué le pasa a Ahri?" Él les preguntó que cuando recibió un movimiento de cabeza sin apretar, esto hizo que Naruto hurgara en la jaula para ver cómo funcionaba, mirando a Ahri ya que ella todavía estaba salvaje, pero aparentemente más interesada en él ahora que en los demás. Luego se fue con lo que hizo mejor cuando se trataba de cosas de aspecto importante, romperlo. Adivinando que la cosa de cristal púrpura era la fuente de energía, Naruto la agarró con su mano falsa y canalizó parte de su poder mientras la apretaba. El resultado fue una pequeña explosión que dañó su prótesis, pero hizo su trabajo cuando la jaula se deshizo y Ahri estaba libre. Naruto estaba a punto de decir algo cuando fue atacado, con fuerza, por Ahri cuando se detuvieron a un trote de distancia de su gente cuando ella lo tenía sobre su espalda.

"¿Qué te pasa, Ahri?" Exigió mientras miraba su rostro enojado y hambriento. Ahri fue empujada cuando ella fue arrojada hacia atrás y aterrizó de espaldas, rodando sobre sus pies y manos mientras Naruto se ponía de pie de nuevo. Vio que ella estaba cerca de los aldeanos y que iba por ellos.

"Ahri, para esto!" Le gritó mientras se interponía entre ella y los demás, el niño era el más cercano. Para esto él consiguió que sus diez garras quedaran incrustadas en su torso, apenas para golpear algo vital. Le soltó las manos y le sacó las garras con el agarre en las muñecas y la arrojó hacia atrás. Afortunadamente para los Noxianos derrotados, ya que fueron atacados y atacados rápidamente de una manera espantosa mientras Naruto hacía todo lo posible para proteger los ojos de los niños, diciéndoles que miraran hacia otro lado mientras los gritos y gritos de agonía de Noxian eran silenciados. Los únicos sonidos ahora eran Ahri que se alimentaba de los restos sangrientos y desgarrados de la fiesta de exploración. Naruto miró a su alrededor un poco, viendo que se podía hacer, ya que ahora el problema era Ahri.

"Voy a intentar ponerla a dormir y ver si eso la calma. Quiero que entren a mi casa y cierren la puerta mientras llamo su atención". Les susurró mientras miraban a su casa, luego de regreso a él, luego a Ahri, quien todavía estaba comiendo, manchándose más sangre y ropas mientras arrancaba un trozo de hígado con sus dientes. Naruto se puso de pie y miró hacia su torso, sus heridas se curaron cuando hizo un movimiento para que los aldeanos se fueran.

"Oye, esponjoso, ¿puedes dejar de rellenar tu hermosa cara y tratar de hablar de esto, por favor?" Dijo en un tono elevado, esto inmediatamente llamó su atención por sus orejas moviéndose hacia el sonido y su forma haciendo una pausa. Los restos del hígado se dejaron caer con un plop húmedo y ella se volvió para mirarlo. Su parte inferior de la cara estaba manchada de sangre y un cordón suelto de carne colgaba de su boca, que se tambaleaba en su lengua y se tragaba. La parte superior de su ropa y el cuello / pecho estaban aún más manchados de sangre por su alimentación.

"Realmente espero que esto no manche nuestra amistad". Comentó en un tono pequeño, rompiendo su cuello y aflojando sus extremidades. Ahri todavía a cuatro patas ya que podía sentir su alma, su poder, y ella lo quería para ella misma. Sin una pausa más, Ahri se dirigió hacia él con un estallido de velocidad inhumana, Naruto haciendo lo mismo mientras se cargaban el uno al otro. Ahri se zambulló entre las piernas de Naruto solo unos milisegundos antes de que chocaran, y le enganchó las piernas con la cola para hacer que tropezara. Naruto cayó sobre su frente mientras Ahri estaba instantáneamente sobre él, lo puso de cabeza y le clavó las garras en los hombros. Naruto gruñó de dolor cuando sintió que sus dientes se clavaban en su cuello. Esto instantáneamente lo hizo retorcerse de dolor cuando formó un rasengan y lo estrelló contra ella, tirándola y chocando contra el suelo. Naruto se sentó y colocó una mano en la profunda herida de su cuello, sintiendo que se curaba como las heridas en sus hombros. Se levantó y miró a Ahri mientras ella se recuperaba, un trío de pequeñas llamas azules se encendieron a su alrededor mientras ella le gruñía. Su Orbe de engaño estaba rebotando cautelosamente en sus colas cuando sus ojos estaban iluminados con aura azul / poder. Ella apareció justo frente a él en un estallido de llamas azules y le arañó la cara, haciéndole retroceder mientras él se agarraba la cara con dolor. Al instante, lanzó un puñetazo que la atrapó en la cara y la puso sobre su trasero, después de un poco de distancia. Naruto se recuperó, sus heridas se curaron mientras tiraba una cadena de chakra y enganchaba sus tobillos con fuerza. Se levantó y miró a Ahri mientras ella se recuperaba, un trío de pequeñas llamas azules se encendieron a su alrededor mientras ella le gruñía. Su Orbe de engaño estaba rebotando cautelosamente en sus colas cuando sus ojos estaban iluminados con aura azul / poder. Ella apareció justo frente a él en un estallido de llamas azules y le arañó la cara, haciéndole retroceder mientras él se agarraba la cara con dolor. Al instante, lanzó un puñetazo que la atrapó en la cara y la puso sobre su trasero, después de un poco de distancia. Naruto se recuperó, sus heridas se curaron mientras tiraba una cadena de chakra y enganchaba sus tobillos con fuerza. Se levantó y miró a Ahri mientras ella se recuperaba, un trío de pequeñas llamas azules se encendieron a su alrededor mientras ella le gruñía. Su Orbe de engaño estaba rebotando cautelosamente en sus colas cuando sus ojos estaban iluminados con aura azul / poder. Ella apareció justo frente a él en un estallido de llamas azules y le arañó la cara, haciéndole retroceder mientras él se agarraba la cara con dolor. Al instante, lanzó un puñetazo que la atrapó en la cara y la puso sobre su trasero, después de un poco de distancia. Naruto se recuperó, sus heridas se curaron mientras tiraba una cadena de chakra y enganchaba sus tobillos con fuerza. Ella apareció justo frente a él en un estallido de llamas azules y le arañó la cara, haciéndole retroceder mientras él se agarraba la cara con dolor. Al instante, lanzó un puñetazo que la atrapó en la cara y la puso sobre su trasero, después de un poco de distancia. Naruto se recuperó, sus heridas se curaron mientras tiraba una cadena de chakra y enganchaba sus tobillos con fuerza. Ella apareció justo frente a él en un estallido de llamas azules y le arañó la cara, haciéndole retroceder mientras él se agarraba la cara con dolor. Al instante, lanzó un puñetazo que la atrapó en la cara y la puso sobre su trasero, después de un poco de distancia. Naruto se recuperó, sus heridas se curaron mientras tiraba una cadena de chakra y enganchaba sus tobillos con fuerza.

Ahora era el turno de Ahri de ser arrastrada por sus pies mientras la agitaban como una bola en una cuerda. Esto la hizo chocar con varias cosas mientras él la dejaba ir a patinar, ahora esto estaba empezando a alargarse cuando su Orb lo golpeó por detrás, y le _dolió_. Se tropezó con el golpe y vio que su esfera le robaba algo de su chakra cuando regresaba a ella. Ahri no tardó en comerse el poder mientras comía la esfera como si fuera algodón de azúcar. Vio que su muestra de su chakra solo servía para que ella experimentara un gran deseo de hacerlo. Su Orbe se materializó por encima de sus colas una vez más cuando ella se lanzó hacia él otra vez. Naruto se agachó justo a tiempo, pero recibió una buena ayuda de sus garras cortándole la espalda, eso dejará una marca de seguro. Los siguientes momentos consistieron en que ella tratara de destriparlo como un pez y comérselo, él tratando de impedir que ella y los aldeanos observaran desde lejos, y el pueblo se hizo más dañado en el proceso de la pelea. También más daño a la propiedad de la lucha continua. La lucha finalmente logró llegar a su fin, Naruto lucía peor como Ahri hizo un buen número, Pero no pudo sacarlo como hizo con los noxianos. Naruto había sufrido numerosos cortes profundos y algunos desgarrados, también perdieron una buena cantidad de sangre. Demonios, ella lo agotó un poco porque aún se estaba acostumbrando a las diferencias de poder en Runeterra y cómo afectaba a su chakra. Finalmente la había atado con sus cadenas de chakra, no fue una hazaña fácil, ya que ella era bastante difícil de atrapar. En este momento él la miraba con dificultad, todavía gruñendo y gruñendo cuando él se arrodilló y la levantó para que se sentara con su mano izquierda, con la otra mano hacia atrás y en un puño. Su Orbe de engaño se cerró aún con un sello de su fabricación. Demonios, ella lo agotó un poco porque aún se estaba acostumbrando a las diferencias de poder en Runeterra y cómo afectaba a su chakra. Finalmente la había atado con sus cadenas de chakra, no fue una hazaña fácil, ya que ella era bastante difícil de atrapar. En este momento él la miraba con dificultad, todavía gruñendo y gruñendo cuando él se arrodilló y la levantó para que se sentara con su mano izquierda, con la otra mano hacia atrás y en un puño. Su Orbe de engaño se cerró aún con un sello de su fabricación. Demonios, ella lo agotó un poco porque aún se estaba acostumbrando a las diferencias de poder en Runeterra y cómo afectaba a su chakra. Finalmente la había atado con sus cadenas de chakra, no fue una hazaña fácil, ya que ella era bastante difícil de atrapar. En este momento él la miraba con dificultad, todavía gruñendo y gruñendo cuando él se arrodilló y la levantó para que se sentara con su mano izquierda, con la otra mano hacia atrás y en un puño. Su Orbe de engaño se cerró aún con un sello de su fabricación.

"Lo siento mucho por esto, Ahri. Siéntete libre de patearme el trasero cuando despiertes". Dijo con un tono de odio a sí mismo cuando ella inclinó su cabeza en una ligera confusión, preguntándose de qué estaba hablando el "intruso zorro / presa" antes de que su puño avanzara y su visión se oscureciera. Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro cuando la dejó fuera de combate con su prótesis y la dejó suavemente. Ya se estaba formando un moretón en su hermoso rostro y se sentía como una completa mierda por hacerle eso a ella. Miró a su alrededor para observar el daño hecho por los chicos de Noxus y ellos, simplemente genial, ni siquiera un mes y ha causado daños a la propiedad.

"Es seguro ahora, puedes salir!" Llamó a los aldeanos ya que también vio a Irelia volando en sus espadas formando una tabla de clases. Se acercó para examinar al inconsciente Ahri cuando su orbe desapareció y las cadenas y el sello también lo hicieron.

"Fiesta de exploración noxiana, o lo que queda de ellos". Él le dijo que ella asintió y se fue volando para reunir a algunos guardias para que inspeccionaran el área, pidiéndole a Naruto que limpiara el desorden de sus cadáveres y viera si tenían algo de ellos en información y cosas. Naruto dejó que los aldeanos se llevaran a Ahri y la atendieran, agradeciéndole por su ayuda para salvarlos. Naruto les dijo que no era nada mientras curaba la lesión que el niño había ganado antes cuando se fueron a su casa y le dejaron hacer el trabajo solicitado.

-Días después-

"W-donde estoy?" Fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Ahri cuando se despertó de su sueño, con la mano en la cabeza al sentir un dolor de cabeza enorme. Miró a su alrededor y observó dos cosas, una estaba en su casa y dos, estaba desnuda. Salió de su cama después de quitarse las sábanas y dirigirse directamente a su armario, algo alarmada porque lo último que recordaba era que Naruto se había ido con Irelia y los guardias, y luego su hambre aumentó cuando olía el olor de los noxianos. Se puso una simple bata y la ató con el cinturón de seda, se puso unas sandalias mientras salía de su habitación.

"¿Que pasó?" Preguntó en voz baja mientras salía de su casa y entraba en la aldea, sorprendida de ver muchas copias de su buen amigo Naruto, todos ellos haciendo trabajos de construcción y reparando los daños causados a las casas de los aldeanos mientras pasaban alegremente sus días. .

"¡Hermana mayor!" Todos los niños vinieron corriendo al verla mientras la abrazaban alegremente. Ahri sonrió y les devolvió el abrazo mientras la guiaban hacia los otros aldeanos, quienes fueron a saludarla y preguntarle cómo estaba.

"Lo estoy haciendo bien, gracias. ¿Qué sucedió y por qué son sus copias de Naruto?" Preguntó después de abrazar y saludar a todos a cambio. Ella obtuvo su respuesta de uno de los clones.

"El jefe actualmente está haciendo un recado para los Ancianos". Uno dijo desde una azotea, trabajando en arreglar el mosaico.

"Él debería estar de vuelta pronto". Otro agregó que estaba trabajando en una cerca.

"También quería disculparse antes, pero lo explicará más tarde". Un tercer clon se inyectó cuando todos reanudaron el trabajo y Ahri estaba a punto de preguntar cuando uno de los niños exclamó en tono alegre.

"¡El hermano mayor pateó el culo del matón!" aplaudió mientras Ahri pensaba lo que quería decir, pero luego la llamaron a la casa del jefe cuando los demás la dejaron ir y reanudaron sus actividades, deseando su bienestar. Pronto estuvo con el jefe, ya que estaban disfrutando de un té mientras rompía el silencio.

"¿Qué pasó mientras estaba fuera?" Ahri preguntó como quería saber, parte de ella temía las respuestas ya que necesitaba saber si alguien estaba herido, de dónde provenía el olor a sangre y por qué sentía este calor dentro de su alma. El jefe suspiró después de tomar un sorbo de té y respondió.

"Hubo una fiesta de exploración noxiana, esta preparada, bastante". Comenzó cuando los ojos de Ahri se ensancharon y ella estaba a punto de decir algo cuando él levantó una mano.

"Tenían una jaula mágica que te ataba, aunque no eras tú mismo y los habías reducido una cantidad considerable antes. Fuimos todos redondeados y para que te alimentáramos cuando él llegó e intervino, nos salvó a todos, incluidos tú." El anciano le dijo que luego tomó un sorbo de su bebida una vez más. Ahri miró su té, observando su propio reflejo cuando notó que su cabello era azul / negro en lugar de su chocolate preferido.

"¿Qué ... qué quieres decir con que no era yo misma y alimentándome?" Preguntó con un ligero tartamudeo en su tono, ¿se convirtió en algo siniestro y puso a su familia en el hambre y los dañó?

"Creo que Naruto describió mejor tu estado ... como" Pissed Off & Hungry Fox Queen ". Ese joven tiene sentido del humor. Por supuesto, él fue el que te calmó después de tratar con el grupo de Noxian. En cuanto al resto, tendrás que hablar con él al respecto, tuvo que vestir sus heridas y arreglar su ropa antes de que los ancianos lo llamaran ". El anciano le dijo mientras terminaba su té, levantándose para atender sus pequeñas flores.

"¿Yo ... te hice daño a alguno de ustedes?" Preguntó, sus preguntas finales cuando se sentía un poco deprimida y conectó los puntos de que podría haberle hecho algo a Naruto que podría dañar o romper su amistad para siempre. El jefe mayor sonrió y respondió.

"Al contrario, no. A pesar de las heridas físicas infligidas, el joven dijo que no era nada y que cuidaría de ti cuando tratamos de ayudarlo. Es un hombre duro, ese chico ..." reflexionó mientras Ahri asintió y se disculpó. Ella fue directamente a su casa. Ya pensando que ella lo había lastimado, el Kumiho entró en su casa y fue directo a su cama, abrazando su almohada y enterrando su cara en ella como nadie podía escuchar el sollozo ahogado que soltaba. No fue hasta la noche cuando el sol se estaba poniendo cuando Naruto finalmente regresó, justo a tiempo cuando los aldeanos tenían una gran cena / banquete cuando su clon había completado la reconstrucción y todo estaba de nuevo a la normalidad, algo así como . Naruto los saludó a todos mientras comían, aunque notó que Ahri no estaba allí, lo que lo hizo maravillarse.

"¿Dónde está Ahri, ella está bien?" Preguntó después de tomar su bebida,

"La hermana se fue a su casa, no ha salido desde ..." respondió una chica cuando Naruto encontró este interrogatorio, le dijeron que Ahri se había despertado y se había recuperado por completo, también un poco confundida. Muy pronto, Naruto fue el único que subió cuando los aldeanos entraron para pasar la noche, en su mano había una bandeja de comida que se recogía en los platos para ella mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal. Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando escuchó el sonido de un llanto. Caminó alrededor de su casa, teniendo en cuenta que no causara disturbios a los zorros dormidos en su jardín de zorros / corral. El joven se acercó silenciosamente a la ventana abierta del segundo piso de su casa y se subió, viendo a la Kumiho cuando aún estaba en su cama, llorando en su almohada. Él dejó el plato en su mesa de noche y se sentó en su cama.

"Ahri ..." Dijo en voz baja cuando esto llamó su atención, sus orejas se movieron y el llanto ahogado se detuvo. La cabeza de Ahri sobresalía de su almohada para mirarlo, sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre e hinchados mientras hundía la cabeza en su almohada, incapaz de mirarlo con vergüenza. Naruto se acercó cuando él extendió la mano y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"¿Qué pasa, Ahri?" le preguntó mientras ella se alejaba de su toque, como si no quisiera estar cerca de él. Naruto solo movió a Ahri para que se sentara a su lado con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras la calmaba, deseando ver qué la había atrapado así. Tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente ella se calmó un poco y habló, mirando desde la almohada.

"Te lastimé ...", dijo en tono asustado / culpable cuando finalmente lo miró, su mirada se desvió hacia abajo después de sus palabras. Naruto solo la abrazó más cerca mientras hablaba de nuevo.

"No me hiciste daño, Ahri". Pero ella no le creyó, sus colas vinieron a separarlos mientras respondía.

"No tiene sentido decirme diferente, te causé dolor e incluso te robé una parte de ti en mis agresiones". Sus colas se envolvieron alrededor de ella, ya que todavía quería quedarse sola en su culpa. Naruto suspiró cuando se levantó y se paró ante Ahri. Sus manos trabajaban para quitarse la camisa y la chaqueta cuando esto llamó su atención.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Ella preguntó, confundida por sus acciones actuales.

"Si vamos a sentirnos como una mierda por cosas que hicimos por instinto u obligados a hacerlo, entonces permíteme disculparme por tener que lastimarte para evitar que vayas de un alboroto de alimentación". Él le dijo que se dejó caer en la parte superior y le permitió mirar su torso, la luz de la luna era la única fuente de luz, pero a pesar de eso tenía una gran visión nocturna. El cuerpo de Naruto era musculoso y en forma debido a su entrenamiento extenuante y su antigua carrera, y se mostró grandemente, también hecho para los ojos, pero ese no era el punto aquí.

"Mira, no me hacen daño". Él le dijo, a pesar de que Ahri veía su trabajo. Sus ojos contemplando las cicatrices, recordando sus garras cavando y arañando su forma. La Kumiho se levantó, dejando caer su almohada mientras se movía delante de él. Sus manos se movieron hacia arriba, ligeramente temblorosas, y lentamente recorrió las cicatrices que dejó en él. Naruto permaneció en silencio mientras dejaba que Ahri pasara sus manos sobre las cicatrices de su torso y las mirara mientras ella aún sostenía su mirada depresiva.

"Tomaste tanto dolor, ¿por qué vuelves por mí?" Ella le preguntó mientras hacían contacto visual, sus manos descansando en su pecho. Naruto le dio una cálida sonrisa mientras levantaba una mano y le revolvía el cabello mientras respondía.

"¿Qué clase de amigo sería si te dejara encerrarte y llorar? Tu familia está preocupada por ti, Ahri, temen que los abandonaste por la vergüenza y te preocupes". Dijo cuando Ahri levantó la mano derecha y se llevó un dedo a los labios, deteniéndolo.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, que casi les hice daño en mi hambre, tan cerca de derramar la sangre y acabar con las mismas personas que amo y proteger?" Ahri dijo mientras hacía un movimiento con su dedo índice y pulgar.

"La verdad es clara como el día, solo soy un monstruo bajo el disfraz de una mujer hermosa. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que vuelva y termine lo que comenzó ese día. Deberías ... Ahri había apartado la vista cuando ella habló, pero sus palabras se detuvieron cuando sintió su mano debajo de su barbilla, girándola para que lo mirara y luego sus labios contra los de ella. Pronto el beso se rompió y él se echó hacia atrás, hablando mientras le sonreía y sus manos fueron a sosteniendo la suya.

"Antes de terminar esa frase, piensa por qué vine aquí, sobre tu familia y todos los buenos momentos que pasaste con ellos. Créanlo o no, ninguno de nosotros te desprecia, nadie te ve como una bestia que dices ser. "Todos nos preocupamos por ti y deseamos verte feliz, no permitas que tu dolor por dañarme y no comer te afecte". Dijo mientras la sentaba de nuevo en la cama y junto a ella mientras reflexionaba sobre sus palabras. Sus pensamientos volvieron a su reunión con Lady Karma, la bienvenida a la fiesta con la que fue recibida, y su aceptación de ella por quién era y el regalo que le hicieron y que ella apreciaba y vestía. Mientras más lo pensaba, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse mientras levantaba una manga para limpiarse los ojos de las lágrimas que se avecinaban. Luego olfateó y miró a Naruto y le preguntó, su tono mezclado con anhelo.

"¿Todos realmente desean que yo regrese?" Naruto solo dio su sonrisa astuta y se rió antes de responder.

"Por supuesto que sí, Ahri. Nunca rechazamos a la familia por sus diferencias, esto viene de lo extraño, yo". Dijo que sus ojos, que volvían a ser azules, brillaban como si estuvieran sobre él llevando el legado de las Bestias de Cola. Mientras ella notaba esto, Ahri solo rompió a llorar y lo abrazó, con la cara apoyada en su pecho mientras ella soltaba sus gritos y sus manos se aferraban a su torso.

"¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento!" Repitió una y otra vez a un ritmo rápido, con la voz apagada un poco al decirla en su pecho. Naruto solo le devolvió el abrazo cuando él le dio una palmada y respondió.

"¿Por qué te estás disculpando, Ahri? No hay mala sangre entre nosotros, eso y verte abajo está rompiendo mi gran corazón, así que, ¿qué dices, Fluffy, amigos?" Le ofreció un meñique a ella, ya que ella se había calmado de sus palabras y lo miró, luego el dígito extendido y luego de vuelta a él. Una sonrisa floreció en su pálido rostro mientras se limpiaba los ojos otra vez antes de devolver el gesto, su propio meñique se envolvió alrededor de él mientras respondía.

"¿Nunca dices que renunciar a un amigo? También te sostendré eso, Bigotes". Ahri luego besó su mejilla y mantuvo sus posiciones por un momento, disfrutando de la simple sensación de su calidez cuando ella comenzó a quedarse dormida. Naruto vio esto mientras levantaba gentilmente a Ahri y la movía para ponerla en su cama y acurrucarla. Le dio un beso en la frente antes de recoger sus cosas y salir de su habitación, tomar la comida y guardarla si ella Lo quería más tarde.

-La mañana siguiente-

El olor a comida fue lo primero que notó al levantarse, luego la luz del sol en su rostro mientras se protegía los ojos. La Kumiho se sentó mientras se frotaba los ojos y vio que estaba vestida con ropa sucia, fue cuando su estómago gruñó cuando la comida parecía realmente buena, parece que el hambre se ganó por la limpieza. Bajó las escaleras y encontró una gran sorpresa para ella, un plato grande que consistía en un abundante desayuno, recién hecho y con un poco de jugo de naranja recién exprimido. Junto a su mesa y la comida había un puesto de maniquíes, y su decoración era su preciado hanbok, reparado del daño y la ruina anterior y en perfectas condiciones. En la cara del maniquí había una nota adhesiva, que se desprendió y leyó la nota escrita.

"Mañana esponjosa,

Probablemente salgo a hacer un recado, alrededor del pueblo o en mi casa. De todos modos, te hice el desayuno y los demás se tomaron el tiempo para reparar tu atuendo y limpiar el desorden. Por favor, disfrute de la comida que les dejé y espero verlos más tarde y también a todos los demás.

-Tu buen amigo, Naruto Uzumaki.

Ahri sonrió cuando terminó de leer la nota, antes de dejarla a un lado y sentarse antes de la bandeja de la comida, recoger sus palillos y separarlos. Planea tomar un baño largo y refrescarte después de disfrutar de este delicioso manjar que le queda.

"Gracias, Naruto ~" reflexionó antes de dar un mordisco.

-Luego-

Ahri salió de su casa y del bosque, revisando su ropa mientras estaba completamente vestida y también de buen humor. Lo primero que sucedió fue que todos los niños, más o menos, se enfrentaron a ella en un gran abrazo, todos entusiasmados por ver a su amada "hermana mayor" de nuevo. A continuación, el resto de los aldeanos, ya que también se abrazaron y le dieron la bienvenida con la felicidad de sus hijos. Ahri estaba devolviendo todo su amor y atención con la suya, sus colas ayudando con el abrazo grupal. Luego se le dio un pequeño recorrido por su hogar mejorado, gracias al trabajo y las reparaciones de Naruto después del daño de antes. Ella estaba agradecida e intrigada por su trabajo y sus adiciones, amaba los pequeños adornos y las decoraciones que encajaba en el lugar.

"Es maravilloso verlo. Si me disculpan, me gustaría visitarlo". Ella les dijo que todos la dejaron ir a hacerlo, algunos de los miembros mayores comentaron que estaba enamorada de él. Por supuesto, esto provocó una pequeña risa de ella cuando afirmó que no estaba enamorada y que las burlas eran divertidas. Todos regresaron a sus hogares / actividades mientras la zorra subía los escalones hasta su casa. Se maravilló por el trabajo que puso en su propia casa y sintió curiosidad por las pequeñas estatuas de animales de aspecto mítico que tenía en el área de su patio delantero, especialmente el Zorro de nueve colas que parecía más bestial que su propia forma de zorro. Ahri se detuvo en la puerta de su casa, a punto de llamar a la puerta, pero en lugar de eso tuvo una idea contundente, una sonrisa juguetona se formó cuando tomó un desvío alrededor de su residencia y al lado, escalando silenciosamente la pared y entrando sigilosamente por una ventana abierta.

"Interesante, tiene buenos gustos". Comentó mientras caminaba por el pasillo, mirando a su alrededor ya que nunca antes había estado en su casa. Sus orejas se alzan al captar el sonido del agua corriendo, sonando similar a una cascada. Ella continuó, acercándose a la fuente del ruido y oliéndole dentro mientras se preguntaba cuál era la mejor manera de hacerle una broma. La mujer astuta entró en su cuarto de baño y agitó su mano frente a su cara, la cantidad de vapor que la hacía sentir un poco sofocada. Ella vio la silueta de Naruto en esta "caja" de vidrio de donde venían el agua y el vapor cuando ella se acercaba. Sus colas llenan un pequeño cubo de madera con agua helada y lo ponen en sus manos mientras su sonrisa se ensancha. La ducha se apagó cuando la puerta se abrió un poco y su mano se levantó para coger la toalla cercana.

...

...

...

"Ahri, ¿estás ahí?" Preguntó Naruto mientras observaba la forma inmóvil de su amigo cercano, colocando sus dedos frente a su cara mientras estaba curioso y confundido. Su forma fue aparentemente detenida y en la posición de salpicarlo con el cubo de agua. Su cara se sonrojó levemente mientras crecía para abarcar toda su cara. La forma de Naruto estaba brillando con agua mientras se volvía espectacular con su cuerpo musculoso. Lo único que tenía puesto era una toalla que había agarrado, fue entonces cuando ella captó su aroma. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue la gran cantidad de ellos que recibió de él. El principal era, por supuesto, de un zorro poderoso, y los otros aromas de otros animales y cosas. Ella instintivamente se acercó para obtener un mejor aroma de su olor, encontrándolo bastante fascinante.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" Bromeó con su sonrisa distintiva mientras juguetonamente le dio un golpecito en la frente cuando lo miró.

"Usted huele raro." Ella comentó, dejando a un lado el cubo ya que el agua dentro se había congelado.

"Teniendo en cuenta que acabo de limpiar, voy a tomar eso como un cumplido, por la mañana también para ti, Ahri". Él respondió mientras levantaba una mano y le daba palmaditas en la cabeza. El rubor de Ahri retrocedió un poco cuando le sonrió y respondió.

"Gran mañana para ti también, Naruto Uzumaki". Ella terminó dándole un abrazo que también incluía sus colas envueltas alrededor de ellos y su cabeza presionada contra su pecho. Naruto sonrió mientras abrazaba a Ahri y le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Sin darse cuenta de que ella tomó su cercanía para olerlo mejor, su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más mientras disfrutaba de la cercanía y su sensación. Pronto se separaron como él entonces comentó.

"Te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas ~" sonrió y le pellizcó la mejilla, esto la hizo soltar un leve gemido cuando ella le dio un tajo en la cabeza con una de sus colas. Naruto solo se echó a reír mientras iba a ponerse algo de ropa, y pronto salió con sus pantalones naranja y negro, una camiseta roja con una camiseta de red y unos zapatos mientras hablaba.

"Ahora, ¿cómo puedo atenderte, princesa?" Bromeó mientras hacía una reverencia burlona para seguirlo, ya que esto provocó una risita de Ahri, escondiendo su boca detrás de su manga mientras lo observaba. La mujer saltó sobre su espalda, enganchando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras ella respondía.

"Podría usar un poco de ayuda en mi jardín, dirigir la forma en que mi amiga astuta ~", dijo ella antes de picotear su mejilla mientras regresaban a su lugar. Los siguientes dos días pasaron espléndidos, ya que los dos disfrutaron de su amistad, al igual que los aldeanos, ya que de vez en cuando se llamaba a Naruto para hacer algunas cosas por los ancianos, regresando con recuerdos y / o historias de lugares fuera de Ionia. Durante los días, los dos se acercaron inevitablemente más y más, y daría un giro esta noche ...

-Dijo noche-

"Disfruto de tu compañía, Naruto, tienes esta ... aura que ilumina a los demás y los tiene más felices. Puedo decir que es ... ansia". Ahri comentó con una sonrisa mientras los dos caminaban a lo largo de la línea de bosque hasta su lugar, habiendo hecho un pequeño viaje a la capital antes. Los dos se habían cerrado con los brazos mientras disfrutaban del silencio nocturno, los grillos ocasionales sonaban mientras volaban algunas moscas de fuego.

"Realmente, nunca me di cuenta de ser honesto, entonces otra vez estaba más enfocado en otras cosas en ese entonces. También puedo decir lo mismo para ti, ya que eres muy alegre y amable con todos, excepto en las bromas". Terminó con una leve sonrisa mientras Ahri juguetonamente se golpeaba el brazo.

"Eres demasiado amable, mi querido amigo astuto, casi me hace preguntarme si te encanta mimar como una princesa". Ella le dijo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro con una sonrisa, esto hizo que Naruto le devolviera la sonrisa mientras él apoyaba su cabeza en la de ella y contestaba.

"Si eres la princesa, ¿qué me haría eso, tu hermano real?" Preguntó con una risita mientras Ahri soltaba una risita. Luego ella movió la cabeza y lo besó en la mejilla cuando ella regresó.

"Hermano mayor, juguemos a las escondidas ~" dijo ella, soltando su brazo y corriendo hacia el bosque mientras Naruto tocaba su beso ante el beso, antes de sonreír mientras iba tras ella, pronto se detuvo cuando ella La risa hizo eco en el lugar y no pudo identificarlo. Luego vio algo en el suelo, agachándose mientras lo levantaba y sacudía un poco de tierra.

"¿Ella es consciente de que se está perdiendo esto?" Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras sostenía su pinza para el cabello, se guardaba el artículo cuando escuchó una risita cerca y lo siguió, encontrando más de sus prendas de vestir, pequeñas cosas como sus cintas y brazaletes cuando él estaba confundido cuando la recogió. hanbok pieza por pieza.

"... ¿Está ella corriendo desnuda ahora?" Preguntó cuando esto se sonrojó levemente al pensar en Ahri desnudo, fue entonces cuando una suave luz brillante más profunda en el bosque llamó su atención. Se acercó a la luz mientras se atenuaba, revelando que llegó a la orilla de un lago, luego vio algo en la losa de piedra junto a él cuando vio lo que era, un par de ropa interior blanca, bragas para ser específicos. Miró hacia el lago cuando escuchó a alguien en el agua, y he aquí que era Ahri, sumergido hasta el cuello cuando ella levantó una mano del agua y le hizo un gesto para que se uniera con un rizo de su dedo, con una sonrisa en ella. Cara y una mirada en sus ojos. Naruto miró a su alrededor mientras se encogía de hombros, dejando su ropa doblada y presentable antes de quitarse la suya, a excepción de sus bóxers cuando él se metió en las aguas frías y nadó hacia ella.

"Eres una especie de rareza, Naruto ... Llevas el aroma de mi familia, pero también muchos otros olores. Tu poder tiene esta presencia extraña y la siento, y me atrae ... más y más cerca ..." Dijo ella ella se acercó a Naruto ya que él podía ver parcialmente su forma desnuda bajo el agua.

"No pensé que eso pasaría, no te molesta, ¿verdad?" Preguntó al ver un ligero rubor en su rostro desde su proximidad y luego sintió que sus colas se deslizaban a su alrededor mientras respondía.

"Tal vez lo sea, tal vez no. Una cosa es cierta, mi querida amiga astuta ~" Ella ronroneó cuando sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y lo sostuvo con las manos apoyadas en sus hombros.

"¿Y qué es eso?" Preguntó mientras sus manos instintivamente iban a sus caderas, obteniendo un ronroneo de ella mientras ganaba una pequeña sonrisa. A decir verdad, él realmente disfrutó su presencia y pasó tiempo con ella, y ella era una mujer encantadora en su vida. La sonrisa de Ahri creció cuando acercó su cara a la de él y susurró.

"Te declaro mi príncipe amoroso, ahora bésame ~" Ella le dijo mientras sus manos se acercaban a su cabeza y sus labios reclamaban los suyos en un momento acalorado. Naruto devolvió el beso cuando sus ojos se cerraron y disfrutaron el momento, absorbiendo el sabor y la sensación de los labios de los demás. Los brazos de Ahri se movieron para envolverse alrededor de su cuello mientras su beso se profundizaba y ahora sus lenguas estaban en duelo. Para resaltar aún más este momento íntimo entre los dos y su nueva relación, la luna llena estaba iluminando el lago en el que se encontraban.

-Tiempo corto más tarde-

"Estos son bastante apetecibles para un regalo, ¿cómo dijiste que fueron llamados nuevamente?" Ahri preguntó mientras tomaba otro bocado de su helado hecho a mano, este era a base de fresas mientras lamía sus labios de cualquier residuo.

"Bolas de helado Mochi, aprendí a hacerlas con uno de mis viejos amigos. Es muy fácil de hacer y puedes condimentarlas como quieras". Dijo mientras le daba un mordisco a su propia golosina, basado en Orange mientras lo disfrutaba. El dúo había regresado a su casa mientras se relajaban en su patio trasero, observando a los varios zorros que descansaban en las casitas que él construyó para ellos.

"¿Cómo está haciendo Jr.?" Ahri preguntó mientras miraba hacia el zorro rojo que descansaba en el regazo de Naruto, el joven encontró al pequeño hombre atrapado en una trampa de cazadores en las áreas del norte del desierto de Ionia. Naruto privó a un cazador de reclamar al zorro atrapado como una nueva bufanda o decoración además de que lo liberó y se llevó al animal herido. Desde entonces, Jr. se convirtió en el pequeño amigo / mascota de los dos, y un nuevo miembro de su pequeño club de zorros. . Naruto miró hacia abajo para ver que Jr estaba durmiendo cuando su pierna se estaba curando muy bien de la trampa en la que se encontraba en ese entonces, habiendo roto el hueso en dos y dejando grietas en el resto.

"Genial por lo que puedo decir, te está gustando". Él respondió cuando Ahri sonrió al ver que ella se acurrucaba más cerca de Naruto. Ella inhaló su aroma y bajó una mano para acariciar las orejas de Jr mientras se movían a su toque.

"¿En serio? Supongo que eso nos convierte en padres, y ni siquiera nos hemos casado ~" Ella juguetonamente reflexionó mientras colocaba un cuello en su cuello antes de agregar.

"¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco ~?" Ella arrulló mientras emergían sus poderes, la visión de Naruto se iluminó de rosa cuando él captó su risita, pero se desmayó antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo en respuesta. Ahri levantó suavemente a Kurama Jr en sus brazos mientras se levantaba y lo acostaba en su pequeña 'choza de zorros' antes de agarrar a Naruto y empujarlo hacia adentro. El resto de sus golosinas son tomadas por la naturaleza.

_**-LIMÓN-**_

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe cuando escuchó el sonido de los tacones altos, eso y el olor de Ahri cuando finalmente enfocó su visión y miró alrededor. Estaba en una habitación modesta / grande que estaba prácticamente vacía, excepto por algunas cosas, la silla en la que estaba amarrada, el sillón reclinable que tenía delante, el pequeño escritorio al lado y la caja de madera sobre el escritorio. Eso y él estaba completamente desnudo también.

"Lo siento por el retraso, querida, tuve que ponerme presentable para la ocasión". Ahri habló cuando ella entró en su vista y se sentó frente a él, y maldita sea, la visión de ella era impactante, o más bien lo que tenía puesta. El Kumiho tenía en lo que podría describirse mejor como un traje de dominatrix de seda, de color negro con diseños rojos. El sujetador y las bragas se aferraban a su forma voluptuosa y tenían tiras rojas de tela como borlas. Ahri también tenía en el muslo medias altas y guantes que subían a sus bíceps, con sus diseños puros y florales, los guantes en sus manos no tenían dedos y sus uñas estaban pintadas de negro y se convertían en garras y tacones altos (zapatillas negras con detalles adicionales). tacones) tenía un frente abierto para mostrarle que las uñas de los pies también estaban pintadas y afiladas.

"¿Te encanta la vista cariño ~?" Ahri preguntó con una risita mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se inclinaba para mostrar más escote para él. El toque final para su atuendo era un collar de seda en su cuello, con un pequeño icono de zorro de dibujos animados sonriente colgando de él. Naruto tragó el nudo en su garganta cuando parpadeó, demasiado aturdido para formar palabras. Ahri se limitó a sonreír cuando una de sus colas se arrastraba sobre su cuerpo, que por cierto se encontraba desnudo. La suave piel que lo rodeaba como el pincel más fino cuando se detuvo después de "desempolvar" su erección, ya que esto le provocó un escalofrío.

"Mmmm, eso parece un poco preocupante, querida". Dijo Ahri mientras miraba su polla, maravillándose por su longitud y circunferencia y luego levantándose mientras ella se acercaba a él. Ahri luego pasó un dedo sobre su sexo, el clavo recorriendo la parte inferior mientras ella lamía sus labios y luego lo besaba. El cuerpo de Naruto se estremeció cuando sintió sus dedos fríos en su polla caliente. Ahri entonces envolvió sus dedos alrededor de él y acarició suavemente el órgano sexual, como un comentario rosado.

"¿Hice esto?" Preguntó con un tono tímido mientras pasaba el pulgar por la punta, burlándose de él de forma tan juguetona como él soltó un pequeño gruñido a sus palabras. Ese gruñido se convirtió en un leve silbido cuando sintió que una de sus uñas se clavaba en su pectoral y se arrastraba un poco hacia abajo, dibujando un fino corte y la menor cantidad de sangre cuando vio que sus ojos brillaban rojos por un segundo. Su agarre sobre él se apretó hasta llegar al límite doloroso cuando ella lo sacudió un poco más rápido, lo que hizo que se golpeara un poco las caderas mientras se corrigía.

_***BOFETADA***_

Las orejas de Naruto sonaron y su cabeza se giró hacia un lado para formar la fuerza sola, su rostro tenía finas marcas de garras que formaban sus uñas mientras se curaban. Miró a Ahri y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando su mano libre agarró su cara inferior.

"¿Te di permiso para hablar, esclavo?" Ahri habló con completa y total autoridad en su tono, que también emitió un gruñido mientras lo miraba como un maestro enojado. Naruto se perdió de donde venía esto ya que estaba entre el placer y el dolor debido a su apretón apretado + acariciando su polla.

"Buen chico." Ella dijo que cuando ella hizo el silencio y soltó su rostro, aún trabajando su polla mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Muy pronto ella sintió que su polla se contraía cuando iba a correrse pronto, pero dejó escapar un gemido de decepción cuando ella apartó la mano.

"Ah, ah ~ No podemos tenerte haciendo tapping todavía, criado ~". Ahri dijo que luego se movió hacia el estuche de la pequeña mesa y deslizó la parte superior mientras alcanzaba y sacaba un anillo de metal. Ella se movió hacia atrás y se arrodilló para enfrentar a su polla directamente mientras le daba a la cabeza un ligero movimiento, sonriendo mientras volvía a temblar. Ahri tomó el anillo mientras pasaba su lengua por encima y alrededor de él, muy irritado por eso, cuando lo colocó en la cabeza de su polla y lo empujó hacia abajo, obteniendo un gruñido tenso de él mientras dejaba escapar un zumbido de placer cuando la polla El aro se deslizó hacia abajo y estaba descansando en la base de su palo de carne, un ajuste perfecto cuando ella le tocó el muslo.

"Allá vamos, por suerte no saqué la que tenía púas. Ahora, divirtámonos un _poco ~_ ", dijo ella mientras se levantaba y se daba la vuelta. Naruto se mordió el labio cuando le dieron una vista fantástica del culo regordete de panty. Ahri luego se bajó hasta donde su trasero presionó suavemente su polla y ella se movió ligeramente, la sensación de seda que rozaba su miembro era agradable, ya que no podía apartar su mirada de su delicioso culo mientras se movía sobre su polla. sus caderas en un trance / baile mientras soltaba un grito ahogado.

"Es tan cálido ...", comentó mientras frotaba su glorioso culo sobre su polla, sofocando el pinchazo mientras sus colas, se fundían en una, deslizándose sobre su torso y cara. Podía sentir su coño despertado a través de sus bragas mientras descansaba y se movía sobre sus bolas. Continuó con este divertido tormento para él mientras las uñas de Naruto se clavaban en los apoyabrazos de la silla, sintiendo que la carga se estaba acumulando debido a sus acciones mientras él soltaba un gorgoteo tenso. Muy pronto, Ahri dejó de divertirse cuando alcanzó detrás de su espalda y, a través de ella, se soltó el pelo azul oscuro mientras se desabrochaba el sostén, como si sintiera los ojos de Naruto en su sostén, no pudo evitar reírse.

"Parece que alguien se está muriendo por ver mis kits perfectos, no hay necesidad de hacerte esperar. Después de todo, es natural que las parejas estén expuestas, _amada ~_ " Terminó cuando el sostén cayó al suelo y se levantó antes. Girándose para mirarlo. Por supuesto, ella tenía el cabello suelto para cubrir con buen gusto sus pezones mientras le sonreía a Naruto, quien tenía un poco de sangre corriendo por su nariz. Ahri se sentó a horcajadas sobre su amante y se inclinó para lamer la sangre de su rostro mientras ella le susurraba al oído.

"Sabes tan bien, ¿quieres probarme?" Ella ofreció sus pechos a su cara cuando su cabello se separó a un lado para revelar sus brillantes pezones rosados. Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio una lamida en el pezón izquierdo, provocando un suspiro mientras ella le echaba espuma a los pezones con la lengua mientras él luego mordisqueaba y tiraba de sus dientes mientras ella silbaba esto. Ella reanudó su molienda, gimiendo mientras su coño se deslizaba sobre su gran sexo, una capa de tela entre los dos sexos. Sintió los dedos de ella vagando por su cabello mientras tiraba de su cabeza hacia atrás y reclamaba sus labios, la lengua le latía para luchar contra la suya mientras compartía el leve sabor a cobre. Los amantes continuaron moliendo y amamantando mientras el cuerpo de Naruto estaba sonrojado, en parte por el hecho de que tenía esta enorme carga acumulada y no podía soltarse gracias al anillo. Tambien no Le ayudé a que su coño babeara por toda su polla y sus bolas y empapara sus bragas. La fiebre francesa se rompió como una delgada cadena de saliva conectada entre sus bocas jadeantes.

"Permíteme ..." Jadeó mientras se bajaba de él y se arrodillaba delante de él, agarrando su eje y comenzando a lamer y besar desde la base hasta la punta. A ella le encantaba ver sus reacciones mientras su lengua extendía saliva sobre cada centímetro de su polla, y luego saboreaba sus bolas como uvas congeladas en un día de verano. Las cosas mejoraron cuando ella le guiñó un ojo y luego fue a chupar la punta en forma de hongo, sujetando su lengua en su agujero mientras ella soltaba un estallido y preguntaba, acariciándolo con la mano.

"Tengo lo que necesito para tu ... problema, perdóname por un segundo". Dijo mientras se levantaba y regresaba al estuche, sacando algo único que le resultaba muy familiar. Tenía un diseño de tubo y un color rosa púrpura y una especie de apariencia de goma / plástico. Ahri solo levantó una ceja mientras se sacudía la muñeca, lo que hizo que el objeto se moviera un poco mientras sonreía y cambiaba su mirada hacia él.

"Eres tan travieso, tienes este pequeño juguete en tus pertenencias. ¿Me estás engañando con esto?" Preguntó con un tono juguetón mientras Naruto tartamudeaba.

"Lo estaba sosteniendo por un amigo". Salió mientras ella se movía hacia atrás y le tocaba la nariz, su uña / garra pintada de negro dejaba un pequeño corte cuando volvía a arrodillarse y sostenía el objeto junto a su polla mientras ella emitía un zumbido. Los ojos brillaron con humor y lujuria cuando luego fue a lamer su polla, enjabonando el órgano rígido en saliva y lubricándolo todo mientras le daba un beso a la punta. Naruto observó mientras ella alineaba el juguete sobre él con el agujero en la parte inferior de su punta. Tanto Kumiho como ... Partial Human la observaron mientras empujaba hacia abajo y el juguete envolvía la cabeza. Dos empujones más y ahora el juguete se había tragado toda su longitud hasta el anillo para el pene que aún tenía puesto.

"Bueno, quién hubiera pensado que este era su verdadero uso ..." Ella se rió, ya que apenas podía poner sus dedos alrededor del juguete, se ha ido creciendo gracias a que abarca la polla de Naruto. Ahri comenzó a mover el juguete hacia arriba y hacia abajo, Naruto giró la cabeza y los ojos se deslizaron hacia su cráneo. El tormento agonizante se calentó cuando Ahri pasó el juguete sobre la polla de su amante, con una sonrisa tímida y amando cómo lo tenía a su merced. Los ruidosos sonidos del juguete siendo follado mientras Naruto estaba temblando en su asiento. Las colas de Ahri se movieron para rozar su cuerpo, uno de los cuales obligó a su mirada a fijarse a ella usando el juguete sobre él mientras se movía hacia la punta y lamía el orificio de entrada, en el que su punta tocaba cada vez mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Su sonrisa se volvió perversa al tener las puntas de sus colas iluminadas con su fuego de zorro,

"Aww, ¿eso dolió? ~" Ella sonrió con un tono burlón preocupado, dejando escapar una risa cruel mientras él la miraba débilmente. Ahri continuó, lamiendo la punta, luego las bolas, luego de vuelta a su punta mientras ella soltaba un gemido de satisfacción, como por haber disfrutado de una buena comida. Naruto quería hablar, pero recordó sus palabras, y el doloroso como un carajo la abofeteaba.

"Habla, criado. Lo permitiré". Ella habló mientras no detenía los movimientos de sus manos y sus colas tampoco.

"M-mistress- necesito- para- cc-cum!" Se las arregló para salir a través del jadeo tenso ya que no podía soportarlo más. En serio, se sentía como si su polla y sus bolas estallaran por el placer y cómo fue bloqueado por el anillo. Si es posible, su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras emitía una respuesta.

"¿Es así, prometerás ser un buen chico y la mascota perfecta? ~", Preguntó mientras sacaba el juguete lentamente, revelando su polla mientras se veía tensa por el trabajo. Naruto asintió vigorosamente mientras sacaba el juguete por completo y lo dejaba a un lado, formulando otra pregunta mientras frotaba la punta de su dedo contra su gilipollas burlonamente.

"También dejarás de ser tan reservado acerca de tu carrera anterior, has visto mis partes más oscuras, no es que vaya a cantar al mundo sobre tu pasado para que todos lo escuchen". Ella dijo mientras le daba un lindo puchero. Naruto no pudo evitar reírse mientras ella tenía un punto, guardar secretos no era lo mejor para una relación. Él solo asintió con una sonrisa y guiñó un ojo cuando Ahri sonrió y envolvió la mitad de su polla con su boca, chupando y meneando la cabeza mientras su mano tomaba el resto que ella no podía encajar. Naruto echó su cabeza hacia atrás con un grito cuando la cola de Ahri hizo que su cabeza se echara hacia atrás y no pudiera mirar hacia otro lado mientras ella lo miraba fijamente, asegurándose de que él pudiera oír y ver, junto con sentir, todo lo que ella estaba haciendo con su boca. y la mano.

"Vamos, cariño, dame una buena carga para disfrutar ~ Apuesto a que te has estado muriendo por ver mi hermosa cara cubierta por tu pegajoso y espeso cum ~ Vamos, chico grande, finalmente verás que se cumplió ese deseo sucio ~" Ella lo incitó mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus sacudidas. Con la restricción finalmente apagada y su placer adicional, Naruto finalmente llegó, dejando escapar un grito tenso de lo que era la carga más grande que había tenido. Ahri sintió que su polla se hinchaba y se hinchaba cuando abrió la boca y cerró los ojos. Inmediatamente se disparó luego de un copioso disparo de esperma caliente, espeso y pastoso desechado como una manguera de su polla. Varias hebras aterrizaron en su cara y cabello, uno de los cuales consiguió su párpado izquierdo, y ella logró apuntar su canon de carne para disparar a la mayoría con la boca abierta, extendiendo su lengua para ayudar a atraparla mientras ella seguía pasando su mano sobre su sexo. Los últimos disparos de esperma fueron más bajos en presión / volumen cuando aterrizaron en su barbilla, cuello / cuello y senos. Ahri abrió su ojo bueno al decir que su liberación ahora estaba goteando. Así que ella se inclinó, la lamió y amamantó un poco la punta antes de darle un beso abundante a su polla.

"Mmmm, tienes bastante buen gusto, aquí 'pruébalo". Ella dijo con una sonrisa tímida, quitándose un poco de su cara con un dedo antes de empujarlo en su boca jadeante. Naruto no tuvo más remedio que tragar una parte de su propia carga ya que su visión se estaba volviendo borrosa.

"Parece que eres un tonto, cariño. Vamos a tener que trabajar en eso ..." Ella se rió cuando Naruto cayó inconsciente otra vez cuando su última visión fue la de separar su cabello para exponer sus pechos llenos y ponerse a disfrutar de su semilla mientras ella se limpiaba.

_**((Cliffhanger, nah, solo estoy follando con ustedes))**_

Naruto se sacudió para despertarse, con los ojos abiertos y aturdidos cuando parpadeó varias veces y luego se concentró mientras se sentaba. Vio que estaba de nuevo en ropa y descansando en la cama de Ahri, le dijo su amante a su lado y le sonrió, ya que ella fue la que lo despertó y mostró una sonrisa de complicidad.

"¿Tienes un buen sueño, Naruto?" Ella le preguntó a Naruto y luego le preguntó, un poco confundido.

"¿Espera entonces?" Comenzó cuando Ahri habló y respondió.

"Has estado durmiendo y gimiendo un poco mi nombre, eso y moviéndote como un pez fuera del agua, con mucho humor si me preguntas ~" dijo ella mientras se inclinaba y le besaba la mejilla, susurrando.

"Eres un zorro tan sucio que fantasea con lo que él no puede tener". Ella se arrugó cuando estaba en su hanbok, quitándose las zapatillas. Naruto la miró mientras sus colas ondeaban perezosamente, una acariciando su otra mejilla y luego abordó a Ahri.

"Mi mío, ¿tus impulsos bestiales finalmente se están apoderando?" preguntó ella con una risita alegre. Naruto dejó escapar un gruñido bestial cuando se inclinó y tiró del arco en su parte superior con sus dientes, aflojándolo y liberándolo mientras su parte superior se deshacía y se hundía. No tenía nada debajo y él notó el leve olor de su semilla y las pequeñas marcas de dientes que dejó antes cuando la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Sólo un sueño, ¿verdad?" Se burló cuando ella se inclinó y reclamó sus labios cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron y ella presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Ahri levantó una de sus piernas y frotó su muslo contra su entrepierna, sintiendo su erección cuando ella rompió el beso.

"¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?" Se ofreció mientras Naruto se movía para lamer y mordisquear su cuello, dejando un chupetón cuando él respondió, mordiéndole la oreja mientras esto le provocaba un ronroneo.

"Tal vez, ¿qué tal si me sirvo para ti? ~" Dijo mientras formaba cadenas de chakra que le ataban la muñeca y los tobillos a los bordes de la cama y también se aseguró de que sus colas no se interrumpieran. Naruto se quitó el polvo de las manos mientras miraba a Ahri mientras ella probaba las cadenas etéreas y preguntaba.

"Oh cielos, ¿cómo puedo resistir tus avances cuando me tienes atrapado?" Ella se burló cuando Naruto fue a desnudarse ya que pronto estuvo desnudo ante ella y él sonrió al verla mirando su forma tonificada y lamiendo sus labios de nuevo. Naruto se acercó y comenzó a molestar a Ahri con besos y toques en su forma semidesnuda, viendo lo que más le provocaba a ella cuando él tiraba de sus pezones. Él sonrió cuando vio que su rubor comenzaba a formarse mientras pasaba un dedo por su estómago mientras luego se pasaba por encima de su falda.

"Estás enrojecido, vamos a sacarte de esto". Dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa de Ahri, mientras Kumiho la ayudaba con su movimiento limitado. La dejaron solo en sus bragas negras de antes cuando él frotó su sexo con un dedo. Esto hizo que Ahri dejara escapar un gemido gutural al sentir que él se movía la nariz y presionaba su clítoris. Naruto le dio una lamida en la mejilla cuando luego se movió para sentar a Ahri contra la cabecera mientras se levantaba ante ella. Ahri tuvo una visión cercana y personal de su polla mientras sostenía la base y la golpeaba contra su cara mientras se aseguraba de que ella percibiera todo el aroma y sintiera que se frotaba la cabeza con los labios.

"Ábrete, es hora de comer ~" dijo con un tono de amo y mascota, esto tiene el aumento de la excitación de Ahri cuando vio que sus ojos brillaban de color rojo mientras lo miraba, luego de vuelta a su polla. Abrió la boca un poco cuando sintió sus manos en la cabeza y empujó su cabeza más cerca cuando se vio obligada a aceptar el sexo. Sintió una repentina sensación de poder, casi como una fuerza de mando de Naruto, ya que esto la tenía sumisa muestra un poco más mientras trabajaba en la porción de su boca, su lengua lamiendo y frotando sobre la polla mientras dejaba escapar gemidos de placer alrededor de la carne gruesa. Naruto gimió por sus esfuerzos cuando sus dedos recorrieron su cuero cabelludo y sus orejas. Naruto decidió intensificar las cosas y la detuvo en la sesión oral y él presionó más, la cabeza de su polla presionando la parte posterior de su garganta cuando esto la hizo ahogarse por reflejo. Se liberó cuando ella tosió un poco y respiró, mirándolo mientras hablaba.

"Solo puedo tomar mucho, cariño ..." Ella le dijo mientras miraba hacia atrás a su gran polla, con la lengua golpeando la cabeza contra su cabeza. Naruto solo gruñó mientras respondía.

"Ya veo, tendríamos que trabajar en eso". Dijo, devolviendo las palabras de sus palabras anteriores cuando empujó la polla nuevamente dentro de su boca e intentó empujar su garganta. Ahri luchó mientras se atragantaba y se ahogaba, más saliva se secretaba en un intento de ayudar. Se retiró de nuevo cuando Ahri tosió y respiró hondo varias veces, la saliva babeaba libremente hacia su pecho agitado, además de conectar la boca con la polla. Ella tragó y relajó los músculos de su garganta, abriendo la boca de nuevo y aceptándolo de nuevo. Esto ayudó a que más de él entrara, aunque el ángulo fue el factor decisivo cuando Naruto aumentó su ritmo, susurros sorbos y sus arcadas salieron de ella cuando ella gimió. Ella comenzó a respirar por la nariz mientras su boca y garganta estaban ocupadas con la polla de bombeo que estaba engullendo. Naruto sintió que se despertaba al ver que ella se estaba desgarrando por este tratamiento áspero mientras dañaba su delineador de ojos. Luego se retiró por completo y retrocedió, chasqueando los dedos mientras las cadenas se deslizaban y movía el cuerpo de Ahri a lo largo de la cama. Ahora estaba acostada de espaldas mientras él la miraba, sentado sobre su cabeza mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Ahri le devolvió el guiño mientras lamía la parte inferior y abría la boca de nuevo, aceptando su polla mientras empujaba con un gruñido. La pesca con caña era mucho mejor cuando llegó a la base, escuchó su mordaza y se ahogó al principio, pero luego se acostumbraba a medida que avanzaba lentamente sus caderas. Naruto apoyó la mano en su cuello, con el pulgar sobre el bulto que hizo su polla cuando se aceleró en su garganta. Ahri tragó saliva mientras se sacaba la lengua de la boca, plana para deslizarse más allá del órgano mientras gemía.

"Alguien tiene hambre de carne ~" gimió con una risita mientras ella gemía y tragaba en aprobación, sacudiendo su pecho. Naruto agarró sus pechos como mangos cuando comenzó a follar su garganta con vigor, el cuerpo de Ahri se apretó y se retorció mientras ella luchaba por mantenerse al día. Dejó escapar gruñidos y quejidos en protesta cuando los movimientos hicieron que la saliva saliera de su boca abierta y se cubriera la cara. Trató de hacerlo más lento cuando su garganta fue saqueada por su amante, con náuseas y similares, mientras que Naruto alcanzó y frotó su sexo a través de sus bragas. Esto le provocó un chillido cuando le pellizcó el clítoris y habló.

"¿Me rascas la espalda, yo rasco la tuya?" Preguntó mientras usaba sus uñas para cortar su última prenda interior y se las quitó para estimularla directamente, empujando un dedo hacia adentro mientras buscaba. Sus paredes se apretaron alrededor del dígito ya que no pudo evitar amarlo mientras sus caderas se movían un poco. Pronto descubrió qué fue lo que más la impulsó a ir mientras trabajaba en su Punto G, frotándose el pulgar sobre su clítoris en el proceso. La mujer tiró de sus ataduras cuando iba un poco bizca a la mierda constante de su cavidad bucal, nada más que ruidos lascivos y arcadas salían de ella mientras dejaba escapar el ruido ocasional de placer. Se inclinó y fue a lamer su coño mientras abría los labios y ataba su botón especial. Escuchar sus reacciones fue maravilloso cuando sintió que su liberación se acumulaba y se cebaba.

'N-no, no puedo dejar que gane!' pensó mientras intentaba enfocarse más allá de los placeres de su intimidad. Miró a su mano derecha y encendió su magia, la cadena ganó débiles grietas azules cuando empujó su poder hacia ella y tiró. La cadena se rompió con el sonido del cristal cuando ella movió su mano libre y empujó dos dedos, índice y medio, en su culo hasta el tercer nudillo.

"MMMMFFFGGGHH!" Gritó, el cuerpo se tensó cuando sus cadenas de chakra se agitaron y Ahri aprovechó esta oportunidad. Ella rompió el resto de las cadenas y las giró para tener a sí misma encima y se incorporó, con el culo asfixiando su cabeza. Ella giró sus caderas y dejó escapar una risita de satisfacción después de tomar el control y quitarle la polla de su garganta mientras se limpiaba la cara.

"Mucho mejor, debes saber que me pongo los pantalones entre nosotros, ahora disfruta tu banquete". Ella ordenó con un movimiento de sus caderas mientras dejaba escapar un gemido, sintiendo su lengua caer sobre su sexo mientras sus brazos se enganchaban sobre sus muslos. El Kumiho bajó de nuevo y tomó su polla en su boca y garganta, esta vez haciendo su propio ritmo mientras ella tragaba la carne de su amante y acariciaba sus bolas. El dúo astuto trabajaba en armonía sincrónica mientras aún se tocaba el culo y él hizo lo mismo con ella, ya que la hizo saltar y retorcerse un poco, pero disfrutar del placer añadido. Naruto hizo vibrar el dedo de su dedo en su culo y la lengua deslizándose en su centro mientras se aseguraba de obtener también su clítoris. Ahri hizo su propia magia mientras acariciaba su próstata y zumbaba y tragaba su polla, con la otra mano masajeando sus bolas, ya que ambas pronto llegaron. Los cuerpos se estremecieron cuando su esencia salpicó y se roció, cubriendo el rostro de Naruto cuando sintió que sus piernas y colas presionaban su rostro contra su sexo y no lograba retirarse. Sus propias piernas se levantaron y forzaron su cabeza hacia abajo cuando ambos intentaron ahogar al otro en su liberación, mientras que ambos consumían lo que se estaba produciendo también. Ahri avivó su próstata, ya que esto le hizo drenar las pelotas mientras mordisqueaba su clítoris, luego se desenganchó e inmediatamente tomó tragos de aire, sus últimos disparos se reflejaron en su rostro mientras ella gemía de la semilla caliente en su piel. Ella besó su cabeza de gallo y la limpió cuando ella se apartó de él y se sentó a su lado cuando él se levantó. Sus propias piernas se levantaron y forzaron su cabeza hacia abajo cuando ambos intentaron ahogar al otro en su liberación, mientras que ambos consumían lo que se estaba produciendo también. Ahri avivó su próstata, ya que esto le hizo drenar las pelotas mientras mordisqueaba su clítoris, luego se desenganchó e inmediatamente tomó tragos de aire, sus últimos disparos se reflejaron en su rostro mientras ella gemía de la semilla caliente en su piel. Ella besó su cabeza de gallo y la limpió cuando ella se apartó de él y se sentó a su lado cuando él se levantó. Sus propias piernas se levantaron y forzaron su cabeza hacia abajo cuando ambos intentaron ahogar al otro en su liberación, mientras que ambos consumían lo que se estaba produciendo también. Ahri avivó su próstata, ya que esto le hizo drenar las pelotas mientras mordisqueaba su clítoris, luego se desenganchó e inmediatamente tomó tragos de aire, sus últimos disparos se reflejaron en su rostro mientras ella gemía de la semilla caliente en su piel. Ella besó su cabeza de gallo y la limpió cuando ella se apartó de él y se sentó a su lado cuando él se levantó.

"Simplemente delicioso, un tinte amargo, pero saciante". Dijo mientras usaba su dedo para limpiar su semen de su cara y comerlo frente a él con amor y lujuria en sus ojos. Naruto había saboreado sus fluidos mientras se limpiaba la cara.

"Puedo decir lo mismo para ti, Ahri. Sabes a canela ~" Dijo con un guiño mientras se reía de eso, luego lo atrajo para darle un beso de vapor mientras se subía a él y frotaba su sexo contra el suyo mientras gimió en el beso. Naruto dobló sus piernas en posición india mientras guiaba las suyas para que se cerraran alrededor de su cintura. Ahri se levantó mientras alineaba su polla y ella extendía sus labios. Él vio como ella se agachó y dejó escapar un gemido gutural mientras su sexo empujaba el de ella. Él gruñó y gimió, ya que realmente no podía describir cómo se sentía esto. Sus manos fueron a sus caderas y las de ella a sus hombros cuando se acomodaron. Ella movió sus caderas de nuevo cuando él estaba en ella ahora, bolas profundas gracias a sus posiciones mientras hablaba de nuevo.

"Mirarías eso, has ido y contaminado mi pureza con tus deseos pecaminosos. ¿Qué tienes que decir por ti mismo, siervo?" Preguntó mientras su agarre se apretaba sobre sus hombros, a lo que Naruto solo le dio una sonrisa burlona mientras sus manos se movían para agarrar su gordito culo y responder.

"Cállate y vive un poco". Dijo mientras empujaba hacia adelante, sacando un grito ahogado de ella cuando ella soltó un gruñido juguetón y añadió, con una mano moviéndose para agarrar su cabello.

"¿Qué tal si me callas con un beso ~?" Ella le dijo mientras chocaban sus labios y peleaban en lenguas. Manos explorando el cuerpo del otro mientras sus caderas se mecían y montaban con su baile de amor y lujuria. Su mano en su espalda se movió hacia abajo y agarró sus colas, acariciándolas cuando esto tuvo una reacción de su mujer zorro. Ahri echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un grito ahogado y grito cuando su espalda se arqueó, con una mano todavía sujetándola mientras la otra sujetaba las sábanas.

"¡Oh dioses!" Ella gritó cuando sus colas eran sensibles, especialmente la base cuando Naruto se inclinó y se aferró a su cofre agitado y agitado. El cuerpo de Ahri se estremeció cuando sus pechos fueron devorados y jugó mientras sus orejas se inclinaban contra su cabello. Ahri miró a Naruto y lo empujó de nuevo en la cama, ella sujetó sus brazos por las muñecas y le sonrió.

"¿Crees que puedes superarme? Improbable ~" Ella sacudió sus caderas y se movió contra él mientras movía sus manos hacia su tonificado pecho, sus garras cortando ligeramente su cuerpo mientras él gruñía. Luego comenzó a montarlo mientras se inclinaba, lamía y besaba su cuello, mordiéndolo mientras gruñía juguetonamente. Naruto le devolvió el cuello cuando sus manos se dispararon para agarrar su culo y apretar con fuerza mientras apoyaba las rodillas y se acercaba a martillar su longitud. Ahri aulló mientras se retorcía en éxtasis.

"I-I'm c-cumming!" anunció, sus caderas en piloto automático ya que no podía hacer una pausa, desesperadamente necesitando llegar al clímax y sentir su esencia dentro de ella. Naruto asintió mientras le daba una bofetada en el culo antes de forzarse con su amante, con un gemido tenso que dejaba salir mientras su saco de nuez se apretaba para liberarlo. Su propia liberación se derramó cuando tembló por la intensidad y sintió un repentino calor que se derramaba en su interior, abriendo su bolsa de bebé como si ansiara recibir la inundación de su semen. Las sábanas se tiñeron de sudor y leche cuando disminuyeron su ferviente apareamiento. Los dos yacían allí, ya que estaban jadeando y disfrutando de sus actividades actuales y lo increíble que era para ambos. Ahri le lamió el cuello cuando ella dejó escapar un gemido y levantó sus caderas de él un poco, parte de su semilla se derramó por su eje y bolas desde la pequeña abertura hasta su cómodo abrazo de polla y coño. Los labios se conectaron de nuevo cuando sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de su cuerpo para engancharse a sus hombros mientras su descanso descansaba sobre su espalda sobre la base de su cola.

_**-LEMON END-**_

"Espero que asumas la responsabilidad, toda tu potente semilla dentro de mi fértil matriz seguramente concebirá un hijo ..." Ella habló mientras pasaba un dedo por su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida. Naruto solo le devolvió la sonrisa cuando levantó la mano y le tocó la frente con una respuesta.

"Nunca te dejaría solo con nuestro hijo, después de todo, me arrancarías el corazón si lo hiciera". Dijo mientras luego trazaba su pulgar sobre su mejilla bigotuda mientras ella hacía lo mismo con él.

"Lo haría, pero no tendremos que preocuparnos por eso ahora, ¿verdad?" dijo ella mientras movía su mano hacia la suya y mezclaba sus dedos mientras lo besaba de nuevo, los ojos cerrados mientras su beso se abría y las lenguas bailaban juntas. El beso se rompió en busca de aire cuando él colocó las sábanas sobre ellas y consiguió una almohada.

"Dormir poco no dolería después de agotarse el uno al otro, intenta no patearme, Ahri". Bromeó mientras se ponía cómodo cuando Ahri se acurrucó contra él y contestó.

"No hago promesas, Naruto ..." dijo ella, mientras ambos se iban a dormir, las velas se apagaron cuando la habitación quedó envuelta en la oscuridad.

-La mañana siguiente-

El primero en despertarse fue Ahri cuando los rayos del sol llenaron su visión, lo que naturalmente la molestó cuando se movió para incorporarse y estirarse. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba pegajoso por el sudor seco, y luego vio a Naruto debajo de ella. Los recuerdos regresaron de la noche anterior cuando ella creció en una cálida sonrisa mientras lo miraba antes de enfocarse en su cara dormida. Ella se inclinó para darle un beso antes de bajarse de él, temblando cuando él se deslizó fuera de ella, y salió de su habitación para ir a bañarse. La noche anterior fue increíble y todo, a ella no le gustaba tomar el sudor seco y correrse horas más tarde. Naruto se despertó un poco más tarde cuando olió la comida y se frotó los ojos para ahuyentar al hombre de arena. Luego lo saludaron ante la hermosa vista de Ahri, en una bata de seda, que venía con una bandeja de desayuno para dos.

"Buenos días Naruto, ¿dormiste bien?" Preguntó mientras dejaba la bandeja y se sentaba a su lado mientras lo besaba en los labios. Naruto miró la comida y se ayudó a sí mismo ya que pronto respondió con una sonrisa, ahora completamente despierta.

"Claro que sí, y no tenías que hacer esto por mí querida". Señaló la maravillosa comida que estaban disfrutando mientras ella agitaba con los palillos.

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que has hecho por mí y por nuestro pueblo, Naruto. Ahora abre de par en par ~" Ella sacó algo de arroz y se lo ofreció a la pareja mientras compartían su desayuno entre felicidad y amor. Las dos terminaron cuando ella lo acompañó a limpiarse mientras se quitaba la bata y comenzó a vestirse cuando vio que Jr entraba en la habitación después de alimentarlo cuando hacía el desayuno. Los dos emergieron cuando Jr estaba descansando sobre los hombros de Naruto cuando salían de su casa para saludar a otros con sonrisas y estados de ánimo joviales ~. Su nueva relación como pareja fue aceptada sin reservas por el pueblo y Karma los felicitó una vez que aclaró las cosas con ella y los ancianos, y le asignaron su mensajero dentro y más allá de sus fronteras. Mientras tenían curiosidad por su destreza de combate, él les informó que Solo peleaba era necesario. La vida entre los dos amantes fue bastante satisfactoria por decir lo menos, ya que rara vez se los veía separados, eso y también eran bastante cariñosos en su tiempo privado. Finalmente, después de su primera noche y su embarazo, Ahri había dado a luz a una hermosa niña que era su ángel amado, que lleva el nombre de su madre. Por supuesto, los padres recordaron cómo fue el trabajo de parto cuando ella casi le arrancó el brazo a través de la prueba, prometiendo comerlo una vez que esto terminara. En ese momento, estaban relajados en el sofá-cama que él había construido a petición suya mientras sostenía a Kushina y se acurrucaba contra él. Finalmente, después de su primera noche y su embarazo, Ahri había dado a luz a una hermosa niña que era su ángel amado, que lleva el nombre de su madre. Por supuesto, los padres recordaron cómo fue el trabajo de parto cuando ella casi le arrancó el brazo a través de la prueba, prometiendo comerlo una vez que esto terminara. En ese momento, estaban relajados en el sofá-cama que él había construido a petición suya mientras sostenía a Kushina y se acurrucaba contra él. Finalmente, después de su primera noche y su embarazo, Ahri había dado a luz a una hermosa niña que era su ángel amado, que lleva el nombre de su madre. Por supuesto, los padres recordaron cómo fue el trabajo de parto cuando ella casi le arrancó el brazo a través de la prueba, prometiendo comerlo una vez que esto terminara. En ese momento, estaban relajados en el sofá-cama que él había construido a petición suya mientras sostenía a Kushina y se acurrucaba contra él.

"Ella tiene tu gran estómago, me temo que comenzará a atacar el jardín cuando no estemos mirando". Ahri comentó con una risita mientras terminaba de alimentar al bebé, metiendo su pecho en su bata mientras mecía al pequeño y le sonrió a la niña curiosa. Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras movía un dedo hacia Kushina cuando fue agarrado por ella y él respondió.

"De verdad, ¿pensé que ella lo había sacado de ti? Tal vez debería hacer un arnés para evitar que se escape". Bromeó cuando Ahri, juguetonamente, le dio una palmada en el pecho con una ligera mirada.

"Ella no es una mascota, es nuestra hija!" Ella dijo con un resoplido cuando él le dio una sonrisa cursi cuando él asomó su nariz y respondió.

"Es cierto, entonces otra vez, ¿qué es lo que ella pregunta acerca de estos?" Tocó un collar que ella llevaba, un tono de rojo encantador con borde de encaje blanco y una etiqueta de madera que decía su nombre. El collar en sí mismo de seda y tela en diseño y sensación, pero tenía la durabilidad del cuero, cortesía de un pequeño truco suyo.

"Hmm, solo diré que alguien necesita mantener a su loco padre en línea ~" Ella respondió mientras trazaba su cuello, este más simple que el de ella. De hecho, el suyo era de cuero con un bonito detalle tallado en el material, dicho detalle era de hojas sueltas y huellas de zorros.

"Claro, yo soy el loco ..." se calló mientras pensaban en cómo eran sus amantes nocturnos y cómo progresaban las cosas desde allí.

(Escena retrospectiva)

_**Limón**_

"Tengo que admitir, te pareces a tu amor, cariño", comentó Ahri mientras miraba a su amante, que estaba atado con una cuerda que tenía almacenada. También debería mencionar que estaba atado de una manera sexual degradante con el anillo de polla en él. La Kumiho se estaba divirtiendo al estar en el extremo opuesto, ya que llevaba un pequeño juguete sexual hecho a sí mismo, un amarrado con un consolador de madera que tallaba para parecerse a la polla de un zorro, hasta el último detalle. Naruto estaba amordazada con una de sus bragas, ya que ella se había puesto su vestimenta y estaba follando su culo de caramelo con una sonrisa.

"Trabaja esas caderas, bebé. ¡Quiero verte rogando por mí!" Gruñó mientras agarraba su polla y también se la arrancaba. Naruto soltó un gruñido MUY tenso mientras lo perdía por el placer que estaba obteniendo de esto, lo que fue idea de Ahri en primer lugar ~

_**Fin de limon**_

(Flash-Back End)

"Oh, pero tengo un buen punto, después de todo, ¿no fuiste tú quien reveló tu bestia interior y me robó la pureza que me quedaba, manchando mi inocencia con deseos tan carnales y monstruosos ~" Ella regresó con una pequeña risita y un brillo en sus ojos.

(Escena retrospectiva)

_**Limón**_

"¡AAAAHHHHNNNN!" Ahri gritó mientras se sacudía y se retorcía bajo la implacable forma de asalto que Naruto había tomado y actualmente le estaba mostrando nuevos placeres a los que de repente estaba reaccionando y amando cada segundo. La forma de Naruto era más grande y más bestial, más o menos como un lycan, pero con rasgos de zorro en lugar de un lobo. Además, su sexo era vulpino con el nudo y pequeñas púas a lo largo de su mayor tamaño mientras bombeaba como loco en su sexo estirado. Ahri miró hacia arriba / abajo (ella estaba de espaldas en la cama) para ver el bulto que hizo mientras violaba su núcleo hasta el límite. Luego miró a esta bestia en la que se había convertido su amante mientras lo tiraba hacia abajo por su pelaje rojizo, que se volvió un gruñido pero se detuvo cuando ella deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello / hombros y besó su hocico. que se llenó de la guerra de la lengua cuando su boca estaba abierta para aceptar la suya, ya que lamía como un zorro sediento en su cavidad bucal mientras se batía en duelo contra ella con su propia lengua. Su forma desnuda presionaba contra su animal mientras continuaban. Menos mal que la casa estaba insonorizada ya que los ruidos que hacían habrían despertado a toda la aldea con su salvaje y apasionado apareamiento al descubrir algunas cosas nuevas relacionadas con su forma.

_**Fin de limon**_

(Flash-Back End)

"Solo admítelo, ambos somos impuros ~" Sonrió mientras jalaba a Ahri en su regazo mientras se acurrucaba con ella y acariciaba la mejilla de su hija. Ahri lo besó mientras ella se acurrucaba en su forma y le hacía cosquillas en la nariz a su hijo. Disfrutaron de su vida tranquila mientras los padres se deleitaban con la vida que hicieron. La escena de calma pronto fue interrumpida cuando un pájaro mensajero aterrizó en el reposabrazos con una pequeña nota pegada a su pata. Ambos zorros gimieron cuando sabían lo que era, Naruto extendió la mano y arrancó la nota mientras acariciaba al ave y le indicaba que se recuperara y se alimentara de la vaina para pájaros / alimentación.

"Bueno, no está tan mal, volveré por la tarde / noche si las cosas van bien, te veré entonces, cariño". Dijo mientras se levantaban y se daban un tierno y profundo beso cuando se rompió y ella le palmeó la mejilla.

"Manténgase a salvo, querida, espero su regreso ~" Ella respondió con un guiño y otro beso antes de regresar a la casa, sus colas rozándolo mientras pasaba. Naruto sonrió y se fue en un destello de color rojo cuando Ahri cerró la puerta detrás de ella y fue a acostar a su bebé después de quitarse las sandalias / zapatillas y dejarlas en la puerta. Kushina estaba empezando a quedarse dormida cuando la besó en la frente y la puso en la cuna y metió a su bebé. Ahri entró en la cocina para comprarse algo, probablemente vea qué puede sacar de ese libro de cocina que Naruto había traído como regalo. de Piltover durante uno de sus recados.

"¡Jr! ¿Por qué estás ahí?" Ahri preguntó cuando vio que el Zorro Rojo entraba en la despensa, por sus bocadillos mientras se detenía cuando la escuchó. Una golosina para mascotas se le escapó parcialmente de la boca cuando se echó a correr mientras Ahri la perseguía. Finalmente, ella logró atraparlo mientras lo sostenía por el cuello y le tendió una mano, la golosina cayó sobre su palma abierta cuando ella le tocó la nariz y le advirtió.

"Sabes que no debes meterte en las golosinas sin nuestro permiso, ¿verdad?" Preguntó mientras él sollozaba y ella lo decepcionó antes de darle una palmadita en la cabeza.

"Ahora, corre, señor, escuché que hay un lindo zorro que quiere encontrarse contigo en el bosque". Dijo que cuando Jr dio un respingo y salió corriendo por la puerta de atrás cuando Ahri limpió y regresó a su habitación después de revisar a su hijo. Entrando a la habitación cuando ella decidió leer un libro para pasar el tiempo.

Fue en la noche cuando se puso el sol que Naruto regresó, apareciendo en un destello en el frente del bosque mientras saludaba a los aldeanos con una sonrisa. Pronto, dirigiéndose a su casa, la casa original de Naruto se entregó para que los otros aldeanos la usaran cuando lo consideraran oportuno, entró y cerró la puerta después de colocar sus sandalias a un lado.

"Estoy de vuelta Ahri". Gritó cuando se encontró con un silencio, haciéndole levantar una ceja. Sus orejas se contrajeron cuando captó el sonido de un gemido proveniente del dormitorio. Él pensó que ella estaba disfrutando ella misma y uno de sus libros de Icha-Icha mientras iba a revisar a Kushina, sonriendo mientras acariciaba la mejilla del bebé. Naruto se dirigió a la habitación cuando descubrió que Ahri estaba teniendo una "lectura ligera" mientras ella disfrutaba del silencio. Ella lo vio y cerró el libro de golpe cuando le dio una sonrisa seductora y le hizo un gesto con el dedo y le guiñó un ojo. La familia Uzumaki-Fox era una familia encantadora que disfrutaba inmensamente y Jr. se encontró a sí mismo como un compañero en forma de un zorro encantador que encontró hurgando en su tronco favorito en el bosque.

* * *

**Y eso es una envoltura. Necesito dejar de demorar, empecé a escribir esto al INICIO del AÑO después de poner el último capítulo de 'The Dragon Returns', y justo ahora he terminado con esto. Dioses, soy un asno para mis fans, lo siento mucho por la LARGA espera (trabajo, vida y demás). Aparte de eso, he decidido poner esta historia / serie de one-shots en un segundo plano. La decisión se deriva de 1) si tomé este tiempo para producir uno de estos, mi energía / ideas más seriamente necesitan una recarga, un descanso. & 2) Quería concentrarme en 'The Dragon Returns' y seguir avanzando en esa historia, con la esperanza de terminarla. Dicho esto, planeo asumir uno de mis desafíos porque tengo una idea en mente. Eso estará en secreto por ahora, y eso es todo lo que yo Lo menciono también por el momento. Una vez más, lamento mucho la larga espera y espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado.**

**El infierno es Fun21 cerrar sesión ~**

**PD: edité la parte y pondré la historia original completa en otro lugar, ya que se está tomando la controversia.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A pesar de la negatividad que obtuve del último capítulo debido a lo que puse en él, guardaré esas cosas para mí. De todos los modos, pensé que daría un capítulo final para limpiar las cosas y luego pasar a otro proyecto, una pequeña pista está en el capítulo reciente de The Dragon Returns ~.**

**Comienzo de la historia ~**

* * *

Era un día soleado en Konohagakure, que siempre era una buena señal para las personas que vivían allí. La gente estaba haciendo sus negocios y cosas mientras una persona caminaba por la acera y atravesaba la bulliciosa ciudadanía. Naruto estaba orgulloso después de haber salvado a Hinata de Toneri hace unas semanas y haber salvado al mundo, incluso fue más aclamado que después de la guerra. Lo que lo puso de tan buen humor fue el pequeño secreto, o no realmente un secreto, ya que todos vieron que esto sucedió, que él y Hinata finalmente se habían reunido después de que el rubio descubrió que albergaba sentimientos por la Princesa Hyuuga. En este momento, se dirigía a la tienda de flores para obtener un ramo de flores para Hinata, ya que él y ella tenían una cita esta noche.

"Hombre, no puedo esperar para sorprender con algo elegante". Se dijo a sí mismo cuando entró en la tienda, sonó el timbre para alertar a la llegada de un cliente. Para su sorpresa, encontraron a Ino y Sai detrás del mostrador, sonriendo y saludando a los dos como si fueran una pareja, lo suficientemente divertido como él y Hinata fueron los últimos dos de la pandilla en enamorarse. Pero todos los felicitaron, ya que algunos de ellos mencionaron que era la hora de Hinata lo contactara. El artista y el florista lo saludaron alegremente mientras actualizaban y refinaban la tienda. Las paredes pintadas pinturas hechas por Sai para mejorar la sensación de la tienda para los clientes se sientan más bienvenidos.

"Hola Naruto, ¿estás aquí para elegir algo para la encantadora dama?" Ino supuestamente como fuera de las chicas, ella fue quizás la más solidaria, Sakura las apoyó tanto como dijo a Naruto que no rompiera el corazón de Hinata o ella le pudo una visita. Naruto solo se rió mientras se acercaba a ellos y respondía.

"¡Apuesto a que quiero sorprenderla con algo hermoso para nuestra cita de esta noche!" Exclamó con una sonrisa de megavatio, Ino y Sai sonrieron y se acercaron a su lado mientras ambos lo ayudaban. Guiándolo a varias flores mientras Ino señalaba lo que cada flor y el color designado simbolizar. Finalmente, Naruto compró un gran regalo de flores de colores fríos, azul, violeta y púrpura, y las envolvió en papel de colores cálidos antes de pagar y salió de la tienda después de agradecerles. Pronto regresó a casa y se limpió y vistió cuando se fue con las flores. Tenía una cita con cierta princesa Hyuuga ~.

-Luego-

Naruto pronto estaba esperando frente a un bonito departamento que las chicas habían alquilado después de la guerra, algo sobre la unión de chicas o algo así. Había llamado a la puerta y Tenten lo recibió, quien le dijo que Hinata estaba casi lista y que esperara un momento. Estaba anocheciendo y el cielo era de una hermosa sombra de rojos y azules con el sol poniente. No pasó mucho tiempo mientras la puerta se abrió para revelar a Ino, Sakura, Tenten y Temari, los cuatro estaban sonriendo y Sakura fue la que habló mientras se separaron a los lados.

"Ta-Da ~. Hinata está lista para ti", presentó cuando Naruto vio a Hinata y sonrió, era hermosa, su cabello estaba rizado y caído sobre los hombros, ayudado por su atuendo actual, que era un kimono encantador con un conejo diseño a lo largo del dobladillo. Al ver su sonrisa y emoción llenó a Hinata de calidez, finalmente recibió el reconocimiento del hombre que se merecía. Esto fue compartido por sus compañeros por unanimidad, aún más después de todo el Incidente de Otsutsuki antes con la luna y su beso. Naruto extendió un brazo cuando Hinata felizmente lo aceptó y los dos siguieron su camino mientras las chicas los animaban.

Ino: "¡Diviértanse ustedes dos!"

Tenten: "¡Que tengas una gran noche!"

Temari: "¡No pases demasiado tiempo besándote!"

Sakura: "¡Puedes hacerlo, Hinata, y no explotes esto por ella, Naruto!"

Uzumaki y Hyuuga sonrieron ante sus palabras cuando Naruto llevó a Hinata a un establecimiento agradable que estaba cenando y disfrutando de un espectáculo. Los dos tomaron asiento y ordenaron sus comidas como locutor ... anunciaron que el próximo show de esta noche se basó en la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, con un poco de giro artístico que se centró en Naruto y Hinata. La popularidad de Hinata sobre se disparó después del Incidente de Otsutsuki y su relación con Naruto, así que sí, esto se consideró en abundancia. Su comida llegó cuando la obra comenzó en el momento justo, por supuesto, el público también disfrutó de tener a sus 'celebridades' favoritas para ver el espectáculo con ellos. Ambos adultos jóvenes encontraron la obra encantadora, incluso si estaba muy romántica hacia ellos. Naruto sintió que minimizaba la ayuda de todos, pero no lo hizo. Exprese esto cuando él y Hinata aplaudieron independientemente de cuándo llegó a su fin con el resto de la audiencia. La luz volvió a la normalidad después de la obra y todos reanudaron sus cenas, solo por la conmoción en las cocinas para llamar la atención de todos.

"¡DETEN ESE MALDITO RODENTO!" El jefe de cocina aulló de ira cuando las puertas de la cocina se abrieron con los chefs y los cocineros derramando cuchillos y cualquier herramienta de cocina que pudiera doblar como armas, sus expresiones furiosas se mostraban mientras perseguían a su presa. Naruto fue el primero en notarlo, ya que era un zorro, único en eso. Era aproximadamente del tamaño de Akamaru, aunque un poco más pequeño. Sin embargo, lo que llamó su atención fue el extraño poder que sintió de él, ciertamente no era normal. También notó que su pelaje era de marfil y sus ojos de un tono dorado, ya que llevaba un buen trozo de carne entre sus mandíbulas. A pesar del tamaño, se subió a una mesa y saltó sobre varios, saltando sobre las cabezas de las personas y derribando platos y vasos mientras escapaba de sus perseguidores. Por un breve momento, Naruto hizo contacto visual con el zorro ya que el tiempo pareció ralentizarse por un momento, ya que sintió algo que no estaba seguro exactamente. El tiempo se reanudó cuando el zorro saltó del hombro de Hinata, obteniendo un 'eep' de ella y también su cabeza cuando sintió que sus patas usaban su cabeza como trampolín. Navegando por el aire y por la ventana hacia la noche en unos instantes, los chefs se detuvieron al ver escapar a su ladrón. Aprovechando el momento, el jefe de cocina llamó con una disculpa. Navegando por el aire y por la ventana hacia la noche en unos instantes, los chefs se detuvieron al ver escapar a su ladrón. Aprovechando el momento, el jefe de cocina llamó con una disculpa. Navegando por el aire y por la ventana hacia la noche en unos instantes, los chefs se detuvieron al ver escapar a su ladrón. Aprovechando el momento, el jefe de cocina llamó con una disculpa.

"Perdón por arruinar sus noches, damas y caballeros, como pueden ver, tuvimos una visita inesperada en nuestras cocinas. Esto nunca ha sucedido antes y podemos asegurarles que esto nunca volverá a suceder. Para revocar esta debacle, queremos ofrecerles reembolsos y postres para compensar esto ". Dijo que todos los invitados regresaban de eso. Mientras tanto, Naruto se preguntaba sobre el zorro, Kurama estaba durmiendo, así que realmente no podía preguntar nada al respecto. Se giró hacia Hinata y sonrió ofreciéndole llevarla a otra parte para compensar esto. Decidieron dar un paseo por un parque ya que él la llevaría a su casa después, así que cumplió con eso.

"Esa fue una cita encantadora Naruto, espero que podamos hacerlo de nuevo, pero sin las interrupciones ~" Dijo, sintiendo timidez por el tiempo que estuvieron cerca. Naruto sonrió mientras la guiaba a su casa por el parque.

"Claro, Hinata. Fue increíble estar contigo otra vez, ¡te llevaremos a casa antes de que tu papá me ponga la piel como un gato!" bromeó mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, para su inmenso disfrute, y guió a la casa Hyuuga. Dentro de los arbustos, un par de ojos dorados y hendidos observaron al dúo, centrándose en el hombre rubio con atención. Hinata fue guiada a casa cuando Hiashi la dejó entrar y le dio las gracias a Naruto, Hanabi le dijo adiós con la mano cuando Uzumaki le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue una vez que la puerta se cerró. Naruto suspiró felizmente mientras Hinata lograba apretar un beso antes de acercarse por la noche cuando Naruto se volvió y comenzó a caminar a casa. Miró hacia el cielo nocturno ya que la luna estaba pálida. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se rompieron cuando sintió que lo seguían. Siguió caminando y tomó una ruta oculta más pequeña cuando pronto se detuvo y sacó las manos de los bolsillos. Sintiendo el movimiento individual y algo de óxido mientras se escondía.

"Puedes dejar de seguirme ahora ..." le anunció a su acosador y se giró para mirar detrás de él. Esperó mientras se asomaba una cara pequeña y familiar. Él sonrió y se agachó con una mano. Si bien se sentía extraño, este zorro tenía algo más que ser otro animal. Sintió que era amigable y curioso, ¿qué podría salir mal?

"Hola, pequeño amigo, apuesto a que tienes que disfrutar de esa jugosa comida que te dieron las patas antes, ¿no? Ven aquí esponjoso, no voy a morder". Dijo en un tono suave mientras aseguraba que no era de ninguna manera amenazante. El zorro asomó la cabeza por debajo de una tapa de caja hueca, ya que pronto salió más, sin ver ningún daño ni depredadores. Al no sentir nada, el zorro se acercó a él con cuidado y olisqueó su mano. Dando una lamida a su dedo mientras se acercaba un poco, luego hizo un pequeño ruido y frotó su cabeza contra su mano cariñosamente. Le echó un vistazo, mirando para ver que era una niña mientras la levantaba suavemente y la sostenía como un bebé.

"Ahora, ¿qué hace una señorita como tú en el pueblo?" Preguntó mientras alcanzaba y rascaba debajo de la barbilla del zorro, obteniendo un pequeño ronroneo de ella mientras continuaba caminando de regreso a su lugar. El zorro miró a su alrededor mientras la traía a su departamento, olisqueando el aire mientras ella sentía curiosidad. La bajó después de cerrar la puerta detrás de él y comentar.

"Este es mi lugar, no está mal en comparación con un bosque encantador. Siéntete libre de sentirte en casa por ahora, te llevaré de regreso a tu guarida mañana por la mañana". Dijo mientras sonreía hacia el zorro marfil mirando hacia él después de una breve mirada a su alrededor. Ella inclinó la cabeza y soltó un pequeño tono antes de buscar, olisqueando lo que pudo mientras Naruto observaba por unos momentos antes de dirigirse a darse una ducha. Esto dejó al pequeño zorro para ella sola en su casa.

'Hmhmhmhmhmhmh ~, para un humano, seguramente es amigable', un pensamiento femenino hizo eco en la cabeza del zorro mientras sonreía. Trotó hacia la nevera y la abrió para buscar algo para comer. El pequeño zorro sacó un pequeño paquete de carne de almuerzo y se movió para comerlo en la mesa. Disfrutando el sabor a glaseado de miel cuando escuchó que la ducha pronto se detenía y los pies húmedos golpeaban el suelo. Naruto entró en la cocina / comedor mientras miraba para ver dónde estaba su pequeño amigo, y la encontró comiendo su comida.

"¡Ahí estás, y eso es mío!" hizo un puchero pero sonrió mientras se reía y se rascaba la mejilla. Encogiéndose de hombros mientras se acomodaba con una sonrisa, "Aunque supongo que todavía tienes hambre, para que puedas terminarlo, mañana tendré más. Después de dejarte en tu casa, eso es". Terminó mientras se acercaba y rascaba las orejas del zorro, ronroneando mientras iba a secarse y vestirse con ropa de dormir.

'Y uno guapo también, único en estas tierras, ya que todos son tan aburridos ... Sin embargo, me pregunto, ¿está quizás en relación con el Señor Kurama?' Pensó que podía oler el aura del zorro de cola en Naruto, y había una razón por la cual las bestias de cola estaban siendo buscadas después de esta vez. Terminó su merienda y saltó de la mesa y trotó tras Naruto, encontrándolo preparándose para la cama. Él la vio y sonrió mientras se sentaba en la cama, haciendo un beso y acariciando la cama mientras ella saltaba sobre la cama y se movía para sentarse a un lado de él. Acariciando su hocico contra su brazo de una manera cariñosa, fue recompensada con rasguños más agradables.

"Eres una señorita linda, ¿no? ¿Te preguntas por qué arriesgaste tu cola por comida antes en el teatro?" Se preguntó a sí mismo cuando pronto se movió para acostarse, tirándola y moviéndola sobre su estómago mientras la miraba. El zorro le devolvió la mirada mientras ella se acurrucaba sobre su vientre, encontrando agradable el calor que irradiaba a través de la manta. Los dos mantuvieron contacto visual mientras Naruto se dormitaba lentamente y se quedaba dormido, sus ronquidos hacían eco en la habitación mientras el zorro aún estaba despierto. Ella miró alrededor de la habitación y luego saltó de él al suelo, estirándose cuando su forma comenzó a brillar. La luz brillante no perturbó a Naruto mientras la forma del zorro crecía y cambiaba a algo más humano. La luz que se apagaba como en el lugar del zorro era una mujer, una mujer zorro que era bastante bella, especialmente con sus colas y orejas de zorro, sus marcas de bigote reflejan las de Naruto pero son un poco diferentes. Sus ojos de zorro dorado miraron a Naruto mientras sonreía y regresaba a la cama. Subiendo mientras ella se aseguraba de no despertarlo. Afortunadamente, tenía el sueño PESADO ya que la cama que se movía con ella añadida no lo despertó.

"Gracias por su generosa hospitalidad, Sr. Uzumaki ~" Ella habló en voz baja antes de acostarse y se cubrió con las sábanas antes de abrazarlo por su calor que irradiaba. Cerrando los ojos mientras quería entender por qué olía a su Señor pero esperaría mañana.

-La mañana siguiente-

Naruto estaba teniendo un sueño súper agradable con su novia, Hinata. También se sintió tan real cuando el sueño los hizo abrazar y ser íntimos, y con ambos rubores deportivos que eran gemelos. Amaba la sensación de su mano peluda contra su mejilla ... espera, ¿piel? El joven rubio se despertó lentamente al sentir que el suave pelaje de su mejilla se movía un poco y luego los brazos y piernas de alguien lo envolvieron, junto con un cuerpo contra el suyo. Parpadeando y logrando restregarse los ojos al ver el desenfoque, vio a la hermosa mujer que estaba en su cama. En pánico interiormente cuando notó que ella estaba desnuda, afortunadamente aún dormía. Un golpe repentino en su puerta llamó su atención cuando su cabeza giró bruscamente hacia él, oh, genial, esto iba a ser simplemente fantástico ya que sabía quién golpearía la puerta así.

"¡Abre Naruto! ¡Kakashi nos quiere para una misión!" La fuerte voz de Sakura se escuchó al golpear su puño en la puerta. Naruto estaba más asustado por esto, ya que estaba pensando en un millón de formas en que esto podría resultar. Y 999.999 de todos lo tuvieron en aguas profundas y en el hospital. Sakura no sonaba de buen humor, lo que lo confundió ya que estaba alegre ayer por la noche antes de su cita, ¿hizo algo mal? Lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un dedo en sus labios y lo miró, luego a su dueño. Resulta que el 'despertador' de Sakura, mirando hacia el reloj mostró que eran las 10:30 am, despertó a su compañía. Él la miró y fue atraído por sus hermosos ojos. Ella sonrió y se inclinó para hablarle en un tono bajo y suave al oído.

"Le agradezco mucho por permitirme entrar a su casa para descansar y comer, Sr. Uzumaki. Naturalmente tiene preguntas, al igual que yo. Tal vez podamos encontrarnos más tarde, ¿cómo suena el castillo abandonado al norte de este país?" Preguntó mientras él la miraba mientras los golpes aumentaban.

"¡Despierta a Naruto y abre tu puerta! ¡O entraré yo mismo!" ambos la escucharon cuando la mujer zorro puso los ojos en blanco mientras se inclinaba, se sentó, moviendo un dedo de sus labios mientras lo miraba con curiosidad. Él asintió rápidamente a su pedido cuando ella esbozó una sonrisa encantadora y se inclinó para abrazarlo.

"Gracias, espero verlo pronto, Sr. Uzumaki". Ella terminó con un beso en la mejilla mientras él estaba sorprendido por eso. Se levantó de la cama y se estiró, dándole un vistazo en el proceso antes de volverse hacia él y sonreír antes de que su forma cambiara y volviera al pequeño zorro que conoció anoche. Saltó a la cama y pronto al alféizar de la ventana abierta mientras miraba hacia atrás mientras él hablaba.

"E-espera, ¿cómo te encontraré?" Preguntó mientras miraba al zorro marfil. Su respuesta fue colocar una pata en una hoja y un poco de fuego azul humeó alrededor de su pata antes de que se la quitara. El fuego se desvanece cuando ella empuja la hoja hacia él. Él atrapó y vio una huella quemada de su pata en la hoja y notó que brillaba un poco. Miró hacia atrás, pero vio que ella se había ido. Los golpes en la puerta lo trajeron de vuelta cuando puso la hoja en un cajón y se levantó hacia la puerta.

"¡Viniendo!" Respondió cuando pronto abrió la puerta, un puño a centímetros de caer sobre su rostro cuando Sakura se detuvo. Se calmó y resopló mientras colocaba las manos en las caderas mientras preguntaba.

"Finalmente, te despiertas, he estado esperando 30 minutos. ¿Y con quién estabas hablando?" Preguntó mientras Naruto se rascaba la mejilla que la mujer zorra besaba / lamía antes mientras le daba una sonrisa cursi y respondía.

"De qué estás hablando, Sakura. ¡Estaba teniendo un buen sueño!" Dijo mientras Sakura se encogía de hombros y se iba, recordándole que se dirigiera a la torre para la próxima misión. Naruto cerró la puerta y fue a vestirse. Antes de irse, sacó la hoja y la metió en su bolsa después de mirarla por unos segundos.

-Oficina de Hokage-

"Hola Sensei, llamaste ~" dijo Naruto en su tono alegre al entrar. Esto obtenía una sonrisa de Kakashi, ya que Naruto siempre lo llamaría así y no Hokage, viejos hábitos que adivinó. Sakura sonrió y esperó.

"Entonces, ¿cómo fue anoche para ustedes dos?" Sakura preguntó mientras sonreía y quería ver a los dos juntos, Hinata se lo merecía. Naruto se rió tímidamente mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza y comentaba.

"Jeje, descubrí que es una gran comedora, allanó mi refrigerador después de servirse un gran bistec. ¡Incluso me sorprendió al despertarme y desnuda también!" Dijo que esto tenía una expresión de ojos muy abiertos y sonrojo tanto de Kakashi como de Sakura, ya que nunca sabían esa pequeña información sobre Hinata. Sin embargo, la mente de Naruto estaba en la zorra antes a quien conoció anoche y tuvo una breve charla antes de que ella se fuera por la mañana. Kakashi sonrió y alabó a Naruto como la segunda venida de Jiraiya, para gran confusión del rubio, antes de aclararse y dirigirse al dúo.

"Ahora los he reunido a ambos ya que han circulado rumores sobre algunas criaturas extrañas vistas. Parecen haber aparecido desde el final de la guerra, aunque por lo que informan las personas, parecen ser inofensivos, apenas tímidos de ser encontrados y escondiéndome de la gente. Quiero que ambos salgan y vean si hay una manera de ponerse en contacto, tal vez vean qué podrían estar haciendo. Esta es una Era de Paz, tal vez algunos han estado escondidos desde entonces y solo están saliendo ". Explicó, mostrando algunas fotos tomadas de lo que podría ser capturado por la cámara. Cada foto mostraba fotos algo borrosas de criaturas únicas, algunas humanoides, otras no. Algunos de ellos habían tomado comida o fueron sorprendidos por los disparos.

"Hola ... Ok, ya veo ... la enviaré de inmediato". Kakashi cuelga mientras habla de nuevo.

"Bueno, Naruto, parece que vas solo, Sakura la necesita en el hospital, ya que aparentemente uno de los ancianos arrojó su espalda y le pidió específicamente, algo sobre su habilidad incomparable en el trabajo quiropráctico. ¡Diviértete!" Los hizo callar cuando Sakura resopló, pero se fue al hospital independientemente de que Naruto se fuera a las puertas. Después de alejarse bastante del pueblo, sacó esa hoja y miró la huella de la pata, recordando sus palabras antes y decidió visitar este castillo abandonado del que hablaba. Giró hacia el norte y usó chakra canalizado hacia sus piernas mientras salía en un borrón o amarillo / naranja y negro. Lo que hubiera tomado días, si no una semana del viaje, se redujo a un par de horas cuando llegó. Silbando mientras miraba el lugar desde la cima de un acantilado. El castillo se encontraba en un valle que le habría dado una buena defensa natural o una horrible debilidad para que el enemigo lo explotara. Saltó del acantilado y cayó en picado mientras aterrizaba con una pequeña nube de tierra. Se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo mientras caminaba por el camino cubierto de vegetación hacia el enorme castillo. Dando un silbido bajo a medida que se acercaba y lo veía más claro y con más detalle.

"Este lugar está abandonado, parece que aún podría usarse después de un poco de limpieza ... limpieza intensa". Resumió que el castillo estaba invadido por la naturaleza y mostraba signos de ser un campo de batalla. Quedaban restos secos de sangre y quemaduras por incendios, ya que no había restos corporales ni armas a la vista, además del daño estructural. A medida que se acercaba, percibía algún tipo de energía, se sentía como un chakra, pero más ... natural, supuso, no una energía natural que pudiera atraer con el modo sabio. Se detuvo frente a los escalones y volvió a mirar la hoja en la mano, tarareando en sus pensamientos, luego intentó algo. Enfocando su chakra, lo envió a la hoja a medida que se volvía más vibrante y crecía, según su poderoso chakra, y la huella / quemadura de la pata brillaba con un rosa vibrante, también olía dulce. Ese' s cuando escuchó algo, mirando hacia arriba mientras todo el castillo brillaba antes de que se escuchara el sonido de cristales rotos. De repente, el castillo se derrumbó para ... ¿revelar otro castillo? De hecho, ese fue el caso ya que ahora estaba mirando un castillo restaurado y rediseñado. Su nariz se recogió en hierbas y flores frescas cuando se volvió y vio que toda la tierra del castillo también fue restaurada. Es como si las manecillas del tiempo retrocedieran y entraran nuevas personas.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Preguntó maravillado y observando el castillo en todo su esplendor. Como para responderle, las enormes puertas de la entrada se abrieron, revelando un bello rostro familiar. Sus expresiones se iluminaron al verlo mientras bajaba silenciosamente los escalones y le tocaba el hombro cuando ella se ponía detrás de él. Naruto se volvió hacia el grifo y fue recibido por la mujer que lo invitó aquí, al menos ella estaba vestida, de lo contrario ya estaría sonrojado por una tormenta.

"Me alegra que haya podido hacerlo, Sr. Uzumaki. Perdón por la gran sorpresa anterior, soy Ahri Vulpines, un placer conocerlo". Ella dijo y le hizo una amable reverencia mientras él sonreía y la saludaba.

"No hay problema, Ahri. Y por favor, llámame Naruto, el Sr. Uzumaki me hace sentir viejo, solo tengo 17 años". Él le dijo mientras se reía ligeramente al final. Ahri solo sonrió cuando lo encontró único, normalmente los humanos estarían asombrados o asustados. Pero él era amable, amigable si ella tenía que adivinar. Sus oídos temblaron mientras lo miraba, oliendo una vez más el aroma del Señor Kurama sobre él, empujando esa pregunta para más tarde, tomó uno de sus brazos en las manos y comenzó a caminar con él.

"¡Vamos! ¡Quiero presentarte a mis amigos!" Ella cambió de formal a alegre en un instante mientras arrastraba al joven. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de los dos cuando comenzó la gira, Naruto asimiló lo que mostraba en su emoción mientras lo guiaba. El lugar se veía MUCHO más grande en el interior ya que pensó que se usarían sellos de aumento. Eso y el ritmo también estaba lleno de actividad, Sus ojos observaron las otras cosas que habitaban el castillo, algunas deambulaban, otras se relajaban en un lugar y hacían algo. Ahri se divirtió muchísimo al mostrarle el lugar, ya que tomó un poco de tiempo, debido a su tamaño y motivos. Finalmente, la gira llegó a su fin, el dúo estaba en las cocinas, ya que ambos tenían hambre, y ella quería que probara algunos de sus platos.

"Escuché historias de cómo salvaste el mundo sin ayuda, Naruto. Tus historias de coraje y valor llegaron incluso a nuestros oídos, ¡así que queríamos salir de tu escondite gracias a ti!" Ella resumió cómo exactamente lo reconoció esa noche, eso y teniendo interiormente un momento de fanático mientras lo idolatraba en cierta medida de sus historias. Naruto sonrió tímidamente cuando encontró su entusiasmo y alegría por conocer a su ídolo lindo y familiar de cómo Konohamaru lo conoció cuando regresó después del viaje de entrenamiento, rociado con los viejos fanáticos de Sasuke de los días de la academia, solo que no era espeluznante. Le gustaba la comida mientras el chef, un ser conocido como Kappa, le agradecía sus cumplidos y era un buen tipo más allá de las historias.

"Bueno, no estaba solo, espera, ¿qué otras historias has escuchado sobre mí?" Preguntó ya que solo se imaginó que la Cuarta Guerra era sobre la que todos estaban hablando. Eso y no pensó que sus otros logros merecerían historias y cuentos. Ahri se tragó el bocado actual de su comida y respondió una vez libre.

"En el que restauraste un reino y derrocaste al dictador en la Tierra de la Primavera. Salvando al Líder de Wind Country. Lo que más me gusta es cómo todos estos cuentos y otros dicen que eres más conocido por tu gran corazón y amabilidad con todos ". Supuso que a Naruto le pareció agradable escuchar eso. Terminaron su comida cuando Ahri lo agarró del brazo nuevamente y se lo llevó, todavía feliz de conocer e interactuar con su ídolo. No tardó mucho, pero ella lo calentó y se hicieron buenos amigos.

-Más tarde aquella noche-

Naruto iba a instalar su equipo de campamento, pero Ahri no estaba dejando que su ídolo durmiera afuera, especialmente cuando el castillo estaba perfectamente preparado para las condiciones de vida. No ayudó a su caso cuando ella lo arrastró por los hombros hacia atrás, para protestar.

"¡Vamos, Ahri, lo tenía todo listo y listo para dormir!" Él se quejó infantilmente mientras luchaba por agarrarla, sorprendido de que no pudiera liberarse. Ella sacudió la cabeza y disparó hacia atrás, arrastrándolo mientras todos se iban a pasar la noche.

"Eso es impropio de su parte, maestro Naruto. No debería tener que estar afuera en el frío cuando podríamos proporcionarle fácilmente una habitación para la noche. O más noches si planea quedarse más tiempo". Ella sonrió al pensar en pasar más tiempo con su nuevo amigo e ídolo. Llegaron a su habitación y él se sintió aliviado mientras la miraba, obteniendo una linda sonrisa y ojos esperanzados mientras le daba una sonrisa incómoda. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que esta era su habitación, a juzgar por cómo estaba decorada con iconografía de zorro y, curiosamente, ¿un póster querido de él?

"Honestamente, Ahri, no quisiera entrometerme en tu hospitalidad, tomaré la habitación de invitados, solo apúntame en la dirección correcta". Preguntó, solo para encontrar a Ahri ya en la cama, su ropa puesta en una canasta de mimbre para limpiarla mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el lugar vacío a su lado con una amplia sonrisa.

"Puedes quedarte conmigo, maestro Naruto. ¡Prometo no abrazarte hasta la muerte!" Ella admitió alegremente con ojos de cachorro cuando él solo suspiró, rindiéndose cuando su burbujeo le recordó un poco a sí mismo y él la aceptó con su oferta. Quitándose la camisa, la chaqueta y las sandalias y solo con los pantalones puestos, se metió en la cama y su anfitriona lo abrazó al instante. Sonrojándose cuando sintió su pecho presionar contra su espalda, afortunadamente no la estaba mirando para que ella pudiera ver su vergüenza. Ahri, por otro lado, estaba feliz de estar tan cerca de su ídolo y ahora amiga, era como un sueño hecho realidad. Ella esperaba aprender cosas de y sobre su nuevo amigo y, a su vez, ayudarlo a entrar en la cultura y la sociedad de los Yokai. Ella tarareó e hizo una pregunta, por curiosidad realmente.

"Maestro Naruto, ¿cuál es su relación con el señor Kurama?" Ella le preguntó mientras Naruto pensaba un poco, también quería que ella dejara los honoríficos con él, él no era el maestro de nadie, y no quería que ella lo viera como tal, eran amigos, no maestros y sirvientes.

"¿La gran bola de piel? Somos grandes amigos, casi como hermanos si quisiera imaginarlo". Él respondió cuando sintió que sus brazos lo abrazaban más y le acariciaban la cara con la nuca. Al escuchar una "buena noche" de ella, ella respondió en especie y cerró los ojos cuando las luces de las velas se apagaron para que los dos durmieran. Se preguntó cómo les iba a la gente en casa.

-Día siguiente-

Los dos estaban despiertos después de tomar un desayuno y conversar bajo el enorme árbol de los cerezos en flor en medio de los vastos jardines que albergaba el castillo.

"Entonces, agarré a Kurama por las colas y lo tiré sobre su espalda, la expresión de su rostro era hilarante". Naruto estaba volviendo a contar su pelea y la de Kurama, que en su opinión fue más bien una pelea dura entre hermanos discutiendo sobre el último postre. Ahri quedó cautivado y le pareció muy divertido ver cómo estaban juntos. Por supuesto, Naruto había hecho un clon y Kurama envió su conciencia a él, haciendo que el clon tomara la forma de un "bebé" Kurama, que estaba disfrutando de un dim sum y puso los ojos en blanco ante la historia de Naruto. Deje que Naruto diluya una de sus peleas más importantes en una pelea fraternal. La zorra hembra solo se rió y miró a Kurama, rascándose las orejas ya que no podía creer que su Señor se viera tan lindo cuando era pequeño.

"Entonces, ¿qué tienes que agregar, Lord Kurama?" ella le preguntó mientras se tragaba algo de su comida y salía.

"El mocoso puede defenderse, pero el tuyo realmente lo golpeó como un matón". Dijo, haciendo que Naruto gritara de indignación cuando Kurama le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha, Ahri se rió de sus travesuras mientras escondía su boca detrás de su manga. Fueron abordados por una mujer gótica llamada Eliza que vino del antiguo reino / país de Gelel. Ella era un vampiro y se interesó por la celebridad residente que 'honró' la casa de su castillo.

"Hola, Foxy, ¿te estás robando al héroe para abrazarlo y abrazarlo?" Ella bromeó con una sonrisa burlona cuando Ahri solo sopló una frambuesa y agarró la cabeza de Naruto, abrazándolo contra su pecho.

"¡Estás celoso porque no puedes hundir tus colmillos en él, Batsy!" Ella se burló mientras los dos miraban un poco más antes de estallar en carcajadas. Ahri soltó la cabeza de Naruto y fue ayudado por el vampiro cornudo mientras se calmaban riendo y ella presentó la llegada.

"Maestro Naruto y Lord Kurama, me gustaría presentarles a una de mis amigas cercanas y compañera Yokai, Eliza. Ella es un tipo de mosquito" bromeó cuando Eliza puso los ojos en blanco y disparó hacia atrás.

"Esto viene del hurón mutado ~" Ella se burló mientras las dos cabezas chocaban, disparando rayos desde sus ojos mientras compartían una rivalidad amistosa y se divertían jugando entre ellos. Naruto se rió un poco ante esto y se levantó mientras iba a presentarse, solo para sorprenderse cuando Eliza habló.

"Sé muy bien quién es usted, Sr. Uzumaki. Mi lindo y astuto amigo aquí no es el único que conoce sus esfuerzos y cómo ayudó a dar paso a la paz para todos. Se lo ve con elogios y honor por ayudarnos a Yokai. dar pequeños pasos hacia la luz del día ". Dijo guiñándole un ojo para felicitar la sonrisa que le dirigió. Por supuesto, hubo una pizca de burlas cuando lo miró y comentó.

"Y las historias no hacen justicia cuando te definen, guapo ~" Colocando las manos en las caderas mientras sonreía, mostrando sus colmillos. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo un aura hambrienta saliendo de ella. Levantando a Kurama y colocándolo sobre su hombro izquierdo, Naruto fue tomado por los dos cuando le preguntó.

"Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos hoy?" Tenía curiosidad porque Ahri le había contado sobre otras comunidades escondidas en todas las tierras, y un 'capitolio' principal dentro de la Tierra de los Demonios. Y desde que le presentaron su cultura, estaba ansioso por saber más. Eso y le ENCANTÓ el ramen que pudo probar, así como la comida.

"¿Qué tal el capitolio? Eres bien conocido, y a los líderes les gustaría tener la oportunidad de conocer al que todos admiramos". Ahri preguntó, ya que no les tomaría mucho tiempo programar un viaje, Eliza asintió mientras apretaba el brazo de Naruto y agregaba.

"Además, ¿qué mejor manera de mudarse que ponerse en forma?" Ella guiñó un ojo cuando Naruto sonrió y estuvo de acuerdo con ambos. Pronto ambos tenían sus cosas listas y esperaban mientras llegaba su transporte, parados en el techo del castillo mientras Naruto miraba a su alrededor. Pronto oyendo grandes ventiladores de rotor, Naruto se volvió hacia la dirección de donde venían cuando su boca cayó. Una aeronave masiva, como la que se coló en la Tierra de la Nieve / Primavera, llegó volando desde detrás de las laderas de las montañas. Era más pequeño que el que recordaba, pero de color carmesí y con una pancarta incluso colorida que representaba a su especie. Su boca estaba cerrada por una de las colas de Ahri mientras ella se reía de su reacción. Su viaje bajó y extendió un conjunto de escaleras plegables que conducían al 'bote'. Eliza fue la primera en abordar el barco cuando Ahri agarró a Naruto '

"No seas tan tímido, Maestro Naruto. Te acostumbras después de la primera vez". La mujer zorro dijo que mientras tomaba un par de asientos y que él tomara el exterior mientras ella tomaba el interior, Eliza tenía un asiento frente a ellos. El viaje luego despegó cuando Naruto miró a su alrededor y luego hacia la tierra, viendo una vista más grande de la tierra que ocultaba el castillo, ya que una ilusión pronto enmascaró el lugar para que pareciera un valle normal. Con eso, el trío, cuatro como mini-Kurama sentado en la cabeza de Naruto, se dirigieron al Capitolio de Yokai. Sin embargo, desconocido incluso para las capacidades sensoriales divinas de Naruto, no recogió a alguien que recientemente había comenzado a seguirlo, mirando a la nave aérea con una mirada fría.

-Yokai Capitol-

Naruto dio un silbido al ver el enorme capitolio, oculto por el mismo poder que ocultó el castillo antes de presumir. Habiendo despertado de una pequeña siesta, bostezó un poco antes de sentirlos tocar cerca de una torre. Se las arregló para levantarse y estirarse antes de que Ahri y Eliza lo agarraran de los brazos y lo arrastraran con alegría, corriendo hacia el elevador que bajaba por la torre hasta el suelo. A medida que el gran ascensor de la fiesta se movía por el edificio, Naruto admiraba la vista del capitolio, veía varios lugares y lugares para mirar, mirando a las dos damas a sus lados mientras le preguntaba a Kurama.

"Entonces, ¿ves algo que te guste, Kurama?" Le preguntó a la bestia de cola en miniatura, el pequeño zorro miraba mientras dejaba escapar un silbido similar con asombro. Ha vivido mucho tiempo y ha visto muchas cosas, pero fue sorprendente que toda una raza colectiva pensada solo como mitos, historias y folklore contados para divertir y asustar era de hecho real y recientemente comenzó a mostrarse con la nueva era de la paz. Pronto llegaron al vestíbulo, salieron y Ahri llamó a un taxi, uno de esos carruajes tirados por caballos con una caja cerrada para los clientes, y se apilaron mientras le pagaba al conductor para que los llevara al edificio principal que estaba titulado, El Gran Senado. A medida que avanzaban, Naruto miró por la ventana con asombro mientras avanzaban por una calle concurrida. disfrutando de las diversas tiendas y establecimientos que se alineaban a los lados de la calle. El viaje fue un poco largo ya que finalmente se detuvieron antes de los escalones del gran edificio. El trío salió cuando Naruto miró el lugar, era enorme, probablemente más grande que todos los Edificios Kage de sus respectivas aldeas juntas. Al ser golpeado en el hombro por Ahri mientras él y Kurama la seguían a ella y a Eliza por las escaleras.

"Woah ..." murmuraron Naruto y Kurama con asombro mientras entraban, estaba mucho más ocupado aquí de lo que suponían. Ahri y Eliza se aseguraron de no perderlos mientras pasaban por otros lugares fascinantes. Naruto y su amigo del tamaño de una pinta definitivamente estaban asombrados y querían saber más, pronto los cuatro parados en una puerta etiquetada como 'Inari Vulpines', Ahri tocando tres veces cuando se escuchó una voz. 'Entra' fue la respuesta cuando los cuatro entraron, Naruto y Kurama vieron a una mujer regia, de pelo negro y astuta sentada en un escritorio leyendo unos papeles con un asistente más joven a su lado con un cuaderno en una mano, una bandeja con té fresco y sushi en el otro. La mujer sentada en el escritorio miró y sonrió cuando Kurama vio que su cola de zorro tenía un lazo real adherido al extremo y sus orejas de zorro tenían pendientes adornados.

"Ahri, ¿qué dije sobre salir y robar a los humanos?" Preguntó cuando Ahri hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos, las colas se hincharon mientras apartaba la mirada del zorro anciano.

"No molestes a los humanos y no causes problemas ..." respondió ella en un tono derrotado mientras apartaba la mirada de la de Inari. La zorra mayor se levantó de su silla después de dejar sus papeles y se acercó a Ahri. Naruto y Kurama vieron que esta Inari era regia ya que su atuendo también encajaba en el conjunto real, dijo que la zorra pronto levantó las manos y sostuvo las mejillas de Ahri para que la mirara.

"Ahora, aunque debería castigarte por desobedecerme, no lo haré, ya que tienes un invitado contigo, un invitado muy importante que debo agregar". Dijo, picoteando la frente de Ahri mientras el zorro más joven sonreía y lo soltaban. ¡Inari luego se giró y se acercó a Naruto, la rubia se dio cuenta de que Inari era más alto que él, y él medía 6'5 "! Sus manos fueron a sus hombros mientras hablaba y lo miró a él y a Kurama.

"Ahora, ¿dónde están mis modales, mi nombre es Inari Vulpines, les doy la bienvenida a ambos al Capitolio de Yokai. Ya conocieron a mi hija Ahri y su amiga íntima Eliza". Dijo Inari mientras Naruto miraba a Ahri que tenía una sonrisa y le dio al dúo un signo de paz, luego se volvió hacia Inari.

"¡No te olvides de mí, mi señora!" La asistente soltó alegremente mientras dejaba sus cosas y corría a abrazar a Naruto. Inari solo sonrió mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y todavía sonreía. "Por supuesto, mi asistente aquí es Tamamo no Mae, solo Tamamo para abreviar". Ella presentó al joven zorro de cabello rosado melocotón abrazando a Naruto. Naruto le devolvió el abrazo cuando pronto soltó a Naruto. Luego se mudó a Ahri y comenzó a disparar preguntas sobre cómo se conocieron y tal. Inari se aclaró la garganta cuando llamó la atención de todos y habló.

"¿Qué tal si tomamos un descanso para almorzar y conocer al infame héroe. Tamamo, ponemos todo lo programado en espera, tenemos cosas más 'importantes' para discutir". Dijo en un tono atractivo mientras miraba a Naruto antes de dejarlo ir mientras el pequeño grupo salía a almorzar. "¿Seguro que nunca has oído hablar de todo esto?" Naruto le preguntó a Kurama cuando la pequeña Bestia de Cola se encogió de hombros, "Sí, deben haber sido algunas técnicas poderosas para evitar los ojos de todos por tanto tiempo, y adivinar que han existido antes de la creación de Charka y yo y mis hermanos". Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras Inari guiaba al pequeño grupo hacia afuera, alejando un taxi mientras se dirigían al centro turístico.

"Entonces, Naruto, sé que esto es repentino y todo eso, pero me preguntaba si te gustaría ayudar a los Yokai a revelarse al mundo". Inari cuestionó que los seis estaban en un vagón sobre los edificios, un sistema de turismos que rodeaba toda la gran ciudad, ya que era un gran invento tecnológico que le hizo recordar la Tierra de Primavera / Nieve. Naruto pensó en la pregunta de Inari mientras Kurama comentaba por ellos.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que tienes en mente, Inari? Tu pequeña comunidad ha estado en las sombras mucho antes del nacimiento de shinobi y una aparición repentina podría hacer que la gente entre en pánico hoy". El zorro de chakra de nueve colas preguntó mientras pensaba cómo los Yokai podían anunciarse como quisieran. Hazlo demasiado rápido y en masa y la gente enloquecerá y gritará invasión. Inari tomó un sorbo de su bebida que trajo antes en el viaje y pensó por un momento.

"Supongo que convocar a una de tus reuniones de Kage sería beneficioso, ser el héroe de la guerra shinobi más reciente te daría algo de influencia para que esta reunión suceda, ¿no?" ella cuestionó cuando Naruto lo pensó y pensó que tenía razón, ya que él todavía estaba luchando por el puesto de Hokage y su nuevo estatus de celebridad entre las naciones lo hacía bastante popular e influyente. Sí, eso suena bien. Déjame ponerme en contacto con mis amigos y ver qué se me ocurre ". Fue su respuesta cuando él y Kurama sonrieron al trío de zorras, ya que estaban felices de ver que estaba a bordo con esto. Durante los próximos días, su estadía en el capitolio de Yokai fue agradable e interesante. Agradable ya que siempre encontraba algo nuevo con la forma de vida y cultura de Yokai, e interesante ya que Ahri se encargaría de compartir su cama, desnudo, como siempre, cuando Kurama se echó a reír cuando Naruto se sorprendió de que ella durmiera y se aferrase a él una mañana, su única respuesta fue que se sentía tan cálido y acogedor, debe ser su chakra. Lo bueno fue que logró ponerse en contacto con sus amigos en las distintas naciones y pidió organizar una reunión de Kage en la Tierra del Hierro.

-Kage Meeting-

"Entonces, Naruto, ¿cuál fue la gran revelación por la que querías llamarnos aquí?" Kakashi preguntó mientras daba su habitual aspecto de aburrimiento a menos que involucrara su codiciada serie de libros, que tomó en honor y memoria de Jiraiya. Naruto tenía una sonrisa cursi ya que había reunido a los 5 Kage, junto con Mifune y aún no había decidido realmente sobre un sucesor antes de su retiro como los otros líderes. Ahora, otras personas habían acudido a la reunión además de los guardaespaldas de los Kages, ya que tenían curiosidad por saber qué estaba haciendo Naruto y querían saber de qué estaba hablando esta gran noticia.

"¿Recuerdas cómo me enviaste a la misión para descubrir qué está pasando con las extrañas apariencias de las criaturas?" Preguntó cuando Kakashi asintió con la cabeza, ya que la misión en particular fue colaborada por todos los Kage actuales, y todos habían acordado que Naruto sería mejor para ayudarlo.

"Bueno, como resultado, no son encuentros 'al azar', recientemente descubrí que hay una nación entera de ellos y han estado presentes desde antes del Viejo Sabio también. En realidad querían conocerme y también revelarse a los mundo. Déjame presentarte a su líder ". Naruto se acercó a la puerta de entrada a la sala de reuniones y la abrió, revelando que Inari estaba de pie detrás y representando a la nación de Yokai como el líder de facto, aunque en realidad, el liderazgo se dividió con un consejo de líderes elegidos. Los Kages y sus guardaespaldas estaban asombrados de la impresionante mujer zorro que tenía delante mientras avanzaba.

"Hola a todos, mi nombre es Inari Vulpines y soy el líder representante de la nación de Yokai. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien ...". Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora cuando comenzó la reunión. Naruto recibió un aviso de Kakashi sobre algunos amigos que querían verlo mientras Naruto se excusaba de la sala de reuniones y se dirigía al vestíbulo donde los encontraría. Les saludaría si Hinata no hubiera saltado a sus brazos y lo hubiera besado en los labios. Este acto sorprendió a todos, Naruto incluido, ya que el beso se rompió después de unos momentos y miró a Hinata con curiosidad y asombro.

"Bueno, eso era nuevo, ¿cómo estás Hinata?" Preguntó Naruto mientras la abrazaba y pronto rompió el abrazo, ya que la heredera Hyuuga era amorosa para alguien que estaba comenzando a superar su timidez con su primera cita la otra noche. "Estoy muy bien Naruto; te extrañé mucho". Ella respondió mientras Naruto miraba con una ceja levantada a sus amigos cuando Sakura simplemente puso los ojos en blanco ante su confusión, Naruto tuvo que trabajar en su romance al parecer. Por supuesto, esto se interrumpió cuando un femenino llamó a Naruto mientras sonreía en reconocimiento y salía del abrazo de Hinata. Ver a Ahri y Eliza como la zorra tenía ropa de invierno (atuendo de medianoche) Mientras que Eliza acababa de tener una versión negra de su vestido gótico rojo.

"¡Ahí estás Naruto!" Ahri sonrió y saltó a sus brazos con un abrazo que le devolvió al encontrar su exuberancia contagiosa, un poco como su propia personalidad, que era linda. Eliza echó un rápido vistazo a sus amigos y vio un atisbo de veneno en los ojos de Hinata mientras observaba a Naruto y Ahri compartir un dulce abrazo, por supuesto que el veneno desapareció mientras Eliza mostraba una sonrisa en la escena. El niño zorro y la mujer se separaron cuando él la dejó en el suelo y convocó a Kurama en modo bebe cuando le preguntó.

"No los conocía chicas. ¿Cómo entraste sin que tu madre lo supiera?" Tenía curiosidad porque sabía que Inari quería centrarse en la reunión y no en las payasadas en las que su hija podría meterse. Ahri solo sonrió y respondió:

"No se enteró hasta el último segundo antes de que despegáramos en la aeronave. Prometí hacer las paces con ella". Él asintió a su respuesta cuando descubrió que ella era un poco rebelde durante su tiempo en el capitolio. Miró a Eliza, que se encogió de hombros y le guiñó un ojo.

"Alguien tiene que vigilar a su novia, Sr. Uzumaki. ¿Cómo podría dormir por la noche sin usted en sus brazos y su forma desnuda contra la suya? ~" Ella bromeó cuando recibió una patada de Ahri a escondidas su habitación para usarlo como un gran oso de peluche por las noches. Naruto se sonrojó ante el comentario al igual que Ahri y Eliza notaron que Hinata se erizó por un momento antes de calmarse, parece que el Hyuuga estaba celoso de ser eclipsado o realmente estaba molesto por Naruto y no le gustó la idea de que él estuviera cerca de los demás. Los otros tenían diferentes niveles de sorpresa y para algunos como Kiba, podía ver la tormenta de mierda lista para hacer estallar el edificio en Hinata, sabía cuánto Hinata quería a Naruto.

"Me alegro de verte también Eliza, ¿aún estás sufriendo el dolor de cabeza de esa pequeña pelea nuestra?" Preguntó, ya que se divirtió un poco entrenando con el vampiro, ya que ella quería probar su fuerza por capricho. Dicho combate condujo a algunas escenas interesantes. Por supuesto, no se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de comenzar, ya que Eliza era una de las que se burlaban de sus amigos, eso lo incluía a él.

"Oh, pero cariño, fuiste tan duro conmigo ~, apenas podía moverme después de la feroz intimidad ~", dijo mientras Naruto estaba rojo como la remolacha y sus amigos estaban aún más sorprendidos. Kiba miró y vio que Hinata estaba buscando asesinar a Eliza y Ahri con una mirada fulminante y sus manos temblaban para golpear al dúo yokai.

"Veo que sigues boquiabierta como siempre, Eliza". Naruto comentó mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza y bajaba de sus burlas. Eliza solo se rió cuando se divirtió jugando con Naruto cuando él se volvió para mirar a sus amigos y presentarles a las damas.

"Chicos, estos dos son Ahri Vulpines y Eliza Tepes, los amigos que hice durante mi misión para Kakashi". Él sonrió cuando las dos jóvenes saludaron a la pandilla, mirándolas como el grupo de Konoha también. Fue entonces cuando Hinata estudió sus rasgos y arrastró a Naruto a un pequeño pasillo y cerró la puerta con una excusa.

"Disculpe, solo necesito hablar con mi prometida". Eliza y Ahri se miraron mientras recibían vibraciones de la mujer Hyuuga.

* Bofetada * "¿Quieres explicarte a ti y a tus amiguitas?" Hinata casi lo exigió cuando Naruto quedó atónito a este lado de Hinata, incluida la bofetada que ella también le dio.

"Por qué estás molesto, son solo mis amigos, no pasa nada gracioso. A Eliza le encanta burlarse de la gente así". Él habló mientras Hinata mantenía su mirada de desaprobación hacia Naruto, cruzando los brazos debajo de su pecho mientras lo miraba.

"Será mejor que no me engañes, Naruto Uzumaki. Finalmente estamos juntos como deberíamos estar; no quiero que algunas mujeres salvajes empañen nuestros sueños". Dijo en un tono que no dejaba lugar para la refutación ya que Naruto tenía curiosidad por qué Hinata estaba actuando así. Esto era casi un opuesto de su tímida y dulce personalidad desde su primera cita esa noche. Se giró hacia la puerta y fue a regresar con sus amigos y lo miró mientras su mano estaba en la manija.

"No puedo perderte Naruto, me dolería mucho". Naruto levantó una ceja ante sus palabras mientras la veía salir de la habitación mientras Naruto se sentaba consigo mismo un momento y reflexionaba sobre las palabras de Hinata, todavía preguntándose de dónde demonios vino este cambio de humor, solo se había ido por un par de días y él no estaba viendo a nadie a sus espaldas. ¿Qué estaba fuera de aquí? Pronto regresó al grupo cuando Eliza y Ahri notaron su ceño fruncido cuando notó claramente lo que Hinata le estaba criticando incluso cuando ella usó chakra para amortiguar su pequeña conversación de los demás. Por supuesto, no iban a dejar que Hinata tratara de sofocar su amistad porque se sentía celosa.

"¿Estás bien, Naruto?" Eliza preguntó mientras ignoraba el resplandor de la muerte que Hinata le estaba enviando mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida mientras los demás conversaban. El estado de ánimo de Naruto rápidamente cambió a su estado de ánimo feliz cuando respondió.

"Totalmente bueno, Eliza". Él le sonrió a ella y a Ahri cuando el zorro le dio unas palmaditas entre ella y Eliza para que se sentara mientras se tomaban todos los otros lugares y Naruto fue a hacerlo, pero Hinata no debía ser minada mientras ella se movía para sentarse en su regazo y darle un mira a las dos damas yokai diciendo "¡él es mío!". Naruto solo suspiró por dentro al darse cuenta de que esto iba a ocurrir, el resto de la reunión con los Kages e Inari fue bien mientras Naruto intentaba encontrar el equilibrio entre Ahri y Eliza y una Hinata obviamente molesta, todavía preguntándose por qué estaba actuando. Me gusta esto. Esperemos que las cosas se puedan resolver pacíficamente. En los días siguientes, Naruto se había encontrado ocupado ayudando a hacer mandados, en todo el país, era más o menos un cartero glorificado, pero bueno, dinero para necesidades y deseos.

Todo iba bien, al parecer. Pero no a todos realmente les gustaba la mezcla de humanos y yokai, y esa persona era una cierta princesa.

-Unas semanas después de la gran reunión-

"Te dije que Naruto Uzumaki era mío, y que no dejaré que nadie ni nada se interponga en el camino de mi felicidad con él. Ciertamente, no una ramera extranjera de una especie de la que nadie haya oído hablar hasta hace poco". La voz de una Hinata Hyuga era fuerte y clara mientras miraba con desagrado las formas maltratadas de Ahri y Eliza. Usted ve que Ahri y Eliza no vieron problemas en seguir siendo amigables con Naruto mientras se detenía aquí y allá para ayudar a establecer rutas de comunicación y comercio entre las naciones shinobi y el capitolio yokai. El dúo siempre estaba feliz de que Naruto se detuviera en sus tareas o para una comida rápida, acompañándolo y siempre mejorando sus buenos días con su amistad y compañía. Naruto, siendo Naruto,

Ahora, de lo que no estaba al tanto, era que Hinata había estado vigilando a su persona todo el tiempo, dentro y fuera de la Hoja. Así que, por supuesto, vio que él todavía estaba pasando el rato con esos "indeseables" a pesar de su gentil deseo de que no lo hiciera. Ahora estaba tomando esto en sus propias manos. Los había seguido hasta un pequeño pueblo que estaba un poco alejado del capitolio de Yokai y el castillo en el que solían quedarse, y también tenía con ella a un grupo de su clan, escondido en las sombras mientras caminaba en el restaurante. estaban en y los llamaron por "robo e interferencia con los asuntos del clan". Por supuesto, esto se convirtió en una pelea, ya que ella fue la que hizo el primer movimiento, tenían la ventaja, por supuesto, y eran más hábiles en el combate, pero ella hizo una señal y su clan emergió y golpeó a los dos con ataques y también los etiquetó con etiquetas de sellado utilizadas para inmovilizar a los delincuentes. Ahora fueron golpeados y a su merced cuando Hinata los miró mientras su clan rodeaba a los yokai.

"Como líder del clan Hyuga, mi palabra es ley, y dejé bastante claro que no quiero que interactúes con mi amado. Pero parece que tienes problemas para escuchar a tus superiores, por lo que se impondrá un castigo más severo para conseguirlo. mi mensaje a través de ". La mujer hyuga dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño bote de tinta y un pincel, un tipo muy específico, ya que este era el que se usaba para marcar a la familia de la rama del clan con el infame Sello del pájaro enjaulado. Cuando se acercó al dúo derribado que la fulminó con la mirada, nadie se dio cuenta del cometa dorado que se elevaba en el cielo nocturno sobre el pueblo que hizo un giro brusco y apuntó hacia la plaza del pueblo donde el grupo actual de hyuga estaba con los prisioneros yokai. .

*AUGE*

Todos fueron arrojados hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto cuando se hizo un pequeño cráter y el polvo fue arrastrado para revelar a Naruto en su modo dorado de Seis Sabios, y chico, chico, parecía molesto. Además, Tsunade estaba colgado de su espalda y parecía mareado por el viaje.

"Lo siento abuela, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó mientras su modo estaba desactivado y decepcionó a la rubia mientras ella se recuperaba y murmuró algo sobre no beber antes de llevarla en un vuelo la próxima vez. Miró a Ahri y Eliza en disculpa antes de volverse hacia Hinata con una mirada feroz y fruncir el ceño cuando sus manos llegaron a sus caderas cuando Naruto vio al dúo yokai y fue a liberarlos de sus ataduras.

"Hinata Hyuga, ¿te gustaría explicarte? No sabía que habías salido de la aldea o que nunca le dijiste a nadie que ibas a algún lado". Preguntó con una voz llena de autoridad, segura de que Kakashi estaba hokage ahora mientras bajaba, pero la mujer rubia aún era respetada y buscaba ayuda y liderazgo cuando Kakashi tenía las manos llenas. Hinata se había recuperado rápidamente de la llegada repentina mientras miraba a Naruto ayudando tiernamente a Ahri y Eliza antes de mirar al Senju.

"Llegaste a tiempo para ayudar, había venido a hablar con los nuevos amigos de Naruto y quería llevarme bien con ellos, pero de repente me atacaron. Hubiera muerto si los miembros de mi clan no hubieran intervenido". Ella mintió apresuradamente mientras trataba de girar la narrativa a su favor. Pero por la mirada que estaba recibiendo, Tsunade no lo estaba teniendo. Naruto se aseguró de que Ahri y Eliza estuvieran bien mientras usaba su chakra para curar sus heridas, a lo que agradecieron con un beso en la mejilla de cada uno y abrazos cuando notó la olla de tinta rota y el cepillo y se arrodilló para inspeccionarlo. Frotando un dedo y frotando el líquido en sus dedos.

"Hinata, voy a hacerte algunas preguntas y no quiero excusas". Él habló y caminó hacia Hinata, ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse mientras ella la tomaba. Él la miró con una mirada inquisitiva y comenzó cuando Tsunade fue a disculparse con Ahri y Eliza por este incidente. Los otros miembros del clan fueron acorralados por algunos ANBU que acababan de llegar.

"¿Realmente te molesta que me hiciera amigo de Ahri y Eliza?" A Hinata no le gustó la mirada en sus ojos, quería esa calidez y afecto que él tenía antes, asintiendo a su pregunta mientras él hacía otra pregunta.

"¿Tus intenciones vinieron aquí para marcarlas con el Sello del pájaro enjaulado, el mismo sello que Neji despreciaba y prometiste eliminar cuando te convertiste en líder del clan cuando tu padre se retiró?" Otro asentimiento, un poco de agua brotaba en sus ojos ya que a Naruto por dentro no le gustaba hacer llorar a la gente, pero estaba viendo algo en Hinata, algo que nunca pensó que vería en un millón de años.

"¿Por qué haces esto, Hinata? Nunca he visto este comportamiento tuyo con respecto a nuestros amigos en casa?" Hizo su última pregunta mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. Hinata bajó la mirada un poco y luego miró a su cara mientras inhalaba y lograba reunir una respuesta.

"No quiero perderte. He pasado años entrenando y mejorando para estar a tu lado y finalmente ganar tu amor, y justo cuando finalmente tuve la oportunidad de convertirme en esposo y esposa contigo. Veo estos mujeres extranjeras que intentan robarte lejos de mí, de nuestro destino ... "sus manos se movieron y agarraron las suyas mientras lo miraba a los ojos, brillando con esperanza y algo más. Naruto apartó su mano de la de ella y le tomó la mejilla suavemente mientras su sonrisa crecía y sus ojos brillaban de alegría al ser aceptados por él, pero su mirada nunca cambió.

"Puedo entender un poco de celos, pero ¿esto? Atacando a la hija del líder de los Yokai, sin mencionar el intento de marcarles un sello de esclavos de otra nación, Hinata comenzarías un conflicto internacional que vería a Konoha entrar en una guerra, y acabamos de salir de una. Kakashi ya está tratando de salvar la nueva alianza que acabamos de crear cuando se enteraron de tu pequeño espectáculo aquí. ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando haciendo esto? Quiero saber qué hizo ¿Crees que todo esto iría bien? ¿Por qué pondrías en peligro la vida de dos mujeres inocentes, junto con la tuya, la mía y todas las personas dentro de la Hoja y la otra Nación? Preguntó, su otra mano llegando a sostenerle suavemente la cara cuando ella comenzó a llorar ahora, si se daba cuenta de que lo había hecho,

"¡Lo arruiné! ¡Pensé que me dejarías por ellos! ¡Había escuchado rumores de que estabas con una mujer hermosa y reaccioné exageradamente! ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho por decepcionarte, Naruto!" Ella se derrumbó y se derrumbó sobre sus manos y rodillas mientras Naruto la miraba al igual que todos los demás. Naruto se arrodilló ante ella cuando Hinata lo miró y se secó las lágrimas, ya que todavía no podía dejar que uno de sus amigos se redujera a ese estado.

"Hey, hey. Seca esas lágrimas, no te odio, solo estoy decepcionado de que algo como esto haya estallado y no lo vi hasta que fue demasiado tarde. No sé si puedo hacer algo para asegúrate de que Lady Inari no quiera tu cabeza en una pica, pero haré todo lo posible para ver si puedo resolver este desastre pacíficamente ". Dijo que mientras miraba al suelo, las posibilidades eran escasas, como si tratara de negociar con ambas partes un acuerdo hacia la alianza planeada, no podía dejar que los sentimientos personales se interpusieran.

"Entonces, ¿todavía podemos estar juntos?" Preguntó Hinata mientras se secaba las lágrimas y lo miraba, ya que él era su única esperanza en esta vida de que ella simplemente se suicidara con sus acciones. Naruto suspiró y cerró los ojos, ahora llegó la parte difícil, ya que iba a recibir calor de todos en casa por esto, especialmente Sakura.

"Hinata, me vas a odiar, pero creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos por ahora. Admito que esperaba lo mejor entre nosotros, pero creo que no estoy lo suficientemente lista para lidiar con las relaciones y los trabajos internos, yo era ciego a los problemas que se te ocurrían sobre Ahri y Eliza y me doy cuenta de eso ahora. Quizás sea mejor si seguimos siendo solo amigos, no es nada en contra de ustedes, pero ambos tenemos cosas que tenemos que resolver nosotros mismos, eso y la abuela y Kakashi quiere hablar contigo sobre los castigos. En cuanto a mí, tengo que llevar a Ahri y Eliza a casa ya que Inari realmente no está de buen humor ". Dijo mientras la miraba transformarse en horror y desesperación como antes de que ella pudiera responder. Sasuke apareció detrás de ella y la golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza con la empuñadura de su espada y ella salió como una luz.

"Me mantendré en contacto, abuela, trata de no tener dolor de cabeza". Él le sonrió mientras ponía las manos sobre Ahri y Eliza y desapareció con una explosión de velocidad dorada que dejó un rastro de polvo cuando Tsunade suspiró y miró a Sasuke.

"Es amable de tu parte aparecer, chico. ¿Supongo que recibiste la carta de Sakura?" Preguntó mientras Sasuke asentía, una pequeña sonrisa cuando estaba feliz por la noticia, iba a ser padre. El grupo de Leaf Nin se fue a casa con sus cautivos a cuestas cuando Naruto llegó a la puerta de Inari con Ahri y Eliza, justo a tiempo cuando Inari lo agarró y lo estrelló contra una pared mientras Tamamo observaba a Eliza y Ahri tratar de calmar al zorro enfurecido como Naruto sabía tuvo que arreglar esto. Se preguntó si Kurama estaba durmiendo durante todo esto ya que la bola de piel estaba bastante tranquila. Llevaría un poco de tiempo, pero la situación se arregló e Inari fue convencida de que no quería que Hinata muriera por el atentado contra la vida de su hijo, se llegó a un compromiso ya que Hinata enfrentaría un arresto domiciliario por un tiempo, además de rescindir su posición. como líder del clan Hyuga a Hanabi. Por supuesto, las cosas fueron un poco difíciles ya que sus amigos se sorprendieron por lo que sucedió, así como por la resolución con Hinata y Naruto rompiendo. Hablando de Naruto, la noticia en la calle era que Naruto había decidido comprar una casa en 'Nippon', que era el nuevo nombre para la nación, ya que Yokai Capitol realmente no entendió una. Se detenía de vez en cuando cuando escuchaba que la mayoría de sus amigos se habían reunido y comenzaron a planificar el matrimonio y las familias. Supongo que lo dejó para el final ya que estaba tomando las cosas más lento que antes, no tan ansioso por estar con alguien y planificar la vida matrimonial como todavía tenía cosas que quería hacer y ver antes de establecerse. Hablando de la rubia himbo...

-En las montañas de Nippon-

"¿Cómo hacen esto, chicas?" Preguntó Naruto mientras jadeaba después de escalar una pared de roca que era bastante empinada con pocas repisas para agarrar. Por supuesto, esto sería fácil, pero la estipulación era que no se podía usar chakra para hacer trampa y llegar a la cima. Fue un desafío interesante decir que Eliza y Ahri hicieron que pareciera fácil, mientras trataba de no caerse y romperse el culo al escalar rocas. Al llegar a la cima, estaba ocupado recuperando el aliento y relajando los músculos doloridos, ¿quién sabía que hacer algo sin chakra era tan agotador?

"Nos gusta hablar de ella de vez en cuando, también tiene una gran vista". Ahri respondió cuando Naruto levantó la cabeza de acostarse y vio de hecho que la vista era impresionante. Se sentó y obtuvo una mejor vista al ver la tierra de Nippon y más allá, además, con la puesta de sol, proyectaba el cielo en una agradable sombra de colores que ayudaba a que la vista fuera más bella. Se encontró sonriendo mientras deseaba tener una cámara para tomar una foto, el sonido de Eliza aclarándose la garganta llamó su atención cuando señaló una pequeña sauna y cabaña que estaba en la cima de esta montaña. Naruto se sacudió el polvo cuando se levantó y sonrió al agradable lugar de vacaciones al que los dos obviamente lo llevaron a la escalada.

"Ooohh, ese es un buen lugar para relajarse, ¿esta parte de tus pequeños viajes de escalada?" preguntó mientras las dos mujeres asentían y lo empujaban, ya que querían bañarse, bikinis y bañador. Pocos minutos después, y los tres estaban en las aguas termales, un hecho natural en esta montaña en lugar de un hombre hizo uno, dejando a un lado sus cosas mientras se relajaban y dejaban que las aguas calientes hicieran su magia en sus músculos adoloridos. Ahora con Ahri y Eliza, habían llegado a ser grandes amigos con Naruto e incluso tenían algunos niveles de aplastamiento. Entendieron por qué era una persona tan deseada con su personalidad alegre, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a las personas con cosas grandes o pequeñas y, en general, un gran oso de peluche con el que estar cerca. Las dos bellezas en realidad querían hacerle saber sobre sus sentimientos crecidos, pero él no estaba.

"Hola Naruto, ¿quieres jugar un juego?" Eliza preguntó mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Ahri, Naruto casi se queda dormido, por lo que no vio la pequeña señal entre ellos. Ahri solo sonrió y le devolvió el guiño cuando comenzó el juego.

"¿Qué tenía en mente? Espero que no vuelva a escalar rocas, ya que estoy bastante seguro de que mis músculos me odian". Bromeó, sin darse cuenta de las miradas y sonrisas de Ahri y Eliza. Los sintió acercarse ahora cuando los hombros se tocaron y sintió sus cabezas descansando sobre sus hombros, haciendo que abriera los ojos y los mirara a ambos.

"Oh, nada de eso, estábamos pensando en algo simple, como ¿Verdad o Reto? ¿O la gran superestrella es demasiado tímida para compartir algunos secretos con sus queridos amigos ~?" Eliza respondió con su habitual provocación cuando Ahri se acercó más mientras su cuerpo estaba contra el de él y le dio ojos de cachorro mientras quería jugar el juego. Naruto pensó por qué no mientras sonreía y luego los salpicó con agua caliente con una sonrisa.

"Podemos jugar, simplemente no te acobardes". El juego comenzó con cosas livianas como descubrir pasatiempos de placer culpable o desafíos simples como contener la respiración bajo el agua. Cuando fue el turno de Naruto, les dio la espalda cuando ambas chicas se sonrieron y se desabrocharon los bikinis y se hundieron para dejar que el agua ocultara sus ahora desnudas figuras y sus bikinis se dejaron a un lado. Ahri golpeó a Naruto en la cabeza con una de sus colas cuando se dio la vuelta mientras aún estaba bajo el agua y obtuvo una muy buena vista ~. Instantáneamente se levantó del agua y se dio la vuelta, tratando de no mirar a las chicas gemelas cuando captó la atención de sus figuras. Si bien sí, se encontró compartiendo su cama con un Ahri desnudo antes, todavía era un joven hormonal y no estaba tratando de ser un pervertido.

"Lo siento, lo siento, ¡no quise mirarte!" Se disculpó profusamente dándoles la espalda cuando ambas chicas se rieron y sintió sus manos en sus brazos y lo llevó de regreso a su lugar entre ellas. Ahora sus manos se deslizaban por sus brazos tonificados mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y sonrojados.

"Siempre feliz de ver que mi belleza tiene tal efecto en ti, Naruto ~" Ahri comenzó,

"Aww, ¿el gran héroe está loco por el pequeño ~?" Eliza agregó mientras movía una mano a lo largo de su torso y hacia el sur hasta sus troncos cuando Ahri solo sintió su pecho. Naruto realmente se parecía a un tomate ahora que se encontraba en un aprieto.

"¿E-es esta parte del juego?" se preguntó mientras ambas damas tarareaban y se movían para besarle los costados del cuello y susurrarle al oído al mismo tiempo.

"Queríamos llevar el juego al siguiente nivel ~" Se estremeció al sentir los dedos de Eliza deslizarse por el borde de sus bañadores y Ahri trazó una de sus uñas sobre sus pectorales. No lo malinterpreten, ha tenido una aventura o dos antes en el pasado con Ino y Tenten. Pero Eliza y Ahri estaban en un nivel completamente diferente en belleza y encanto, ya que él era como masilla para sus artimañas y tenía dificultades para responderles y mantener su libido bajo control, también su furia.

"¿Siguiente nivel, como qué?" Preguntó mientras sentía las manos sobre su cabeza y los sonidos de ambos moviéndose ante él.

"Abre los ojos, por favor".

Al hacerlo, a Naruto se le dio una vista que habría arruinado las mentes de los hombres menores, Ahri Vulpines y Eliza Tepes llenaron su visión al descartar sus bikinis y pararse frente al joven. Sus ojos se empaparon a la vista ya que el agua de los manantiales solo subió hasta la mitad del thig y pudo ver cada deliciosa curva y detalle del vampiro y el kumiho. Senos grandes, cintura delgada, caderas anchas perfectas para dar a luz piernas jóvenes y largas. Las pequeñas diferencias como que Eliza tiene una tez más pálida y Ahri que tiene ilustres orejas y colas de zorro en comparación con los cuernos y las alas de murciélago de Eliza los distinguen a su manera, ya que les encantó la mirada que tenía en sus ojos mientras los miraba desnudos, y les encantó eso.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves, querido?" Ahri preguntó con un ronroneo cuando Naruto sacudió la cabeza por instinto, su mente racional estaba yendo al asiento trasero ahora mismo. Estos dos tuvieron tales efectos en él, y Kurama era demasiado vago para hacer algo más que una siesta. El dúo yokai solo se rió mientras Eliza hablaba a continuación.

"¿Todavía quieres jugar a la verdad o al desafío? Va a ser mucho más personal, más ... íntimo ~", se detuvo cuando sus ojos se posaron en su pelvis, ya que podía escuchar el sonido de su sangre bombeando a través de su cuerpo y fusionándose. cierto órgano Él asintió con la cabeza cuando Ahri y Eliza volvieron a sentarse junto a él mientras alejaban suavemente sus manos de la parte superior de su regazo para ver la obvia polla erecta atrapada en sus bañadores. Antes de que pudiera responder, sintió la mano de Ahri girarse para que la mirara mientras ella tomaba sus labios en un beso suave que se hizo más profundo, antes de que la mano de Eliza llegara y le arrebatara la cabeza para mirarla mientras ella hacía lo mismo. Se puso audaz y rompió los hambrientos besos mientras ponía sus manos detrás de sus cabezas y guiaba a las dos damas a besarse frente a él mientras lo hacían con una sonrisa.

"¿Verdad o Reto, Naruto ~?" Ahri preguntó cuando Naruto gruñó su respuesta, "¡T-verdad ~!"

"¿Nos amas, y no de la forma amiga, sino como queriendo pasar tu vida y formar una familia encantadora ~?" Preguntó mientras se burlaba de él muy bien mientras Eliza se sumergía bajo el agua y lo consiguió con otra buena jugada, las puntas de sus cuernos saliendo del agua.

"Sí, lo hago. Mierda, ¿cómo están ustedes dos tan bien en esto?" Jadeó porque le resultaba muy difícil concentrarse aquí, pero su respuesta fue sincera acerca de querer estar con ellos. Ahri le sonrió mientras golpeaba a Eliza y cambiaban de posición, ahora Ahri estaba jugando con él bajo el agua mientras Eliza trabajaba en el pozo.

"¿Verdad o Reto, querida ~?" Ella sonrió cuando él gimió, "Atrévete", y ella aceleró,

"Te desafiamos a que nos lleves aquí y ahora, muéstranos el lado salvaje de ti mismo y ve si podemos hacer algunos bebés lindos ~" Con eso Eliza la soltó después de detener su juego y tocó a Ahri, quien salió de su diversión mientras ambos sonreían. hacia él mientras se calentaba de deseo y los miraba, con el rostro sonrojado mientras parpadeaba un par de veces para concentrarse y luego se lanzaba con un gruñido bestial. Las chicas se rieron mientras las abordaban en los manantiales ya que esos ruidos pronto cambiaron a gemidos y gemidos junto con otros ruidos obscenos también. El trío estaba tan absorto en su diversión carnal que no sintieron a la persona que se acercaba, sino más bien pisoteando la puerta cuando fue abierta de golpe por un enojado y enojado Tamamo, luciendo un sonrojo cuando los vio desnudos.

"¡Qué demonios, chicas! ¡Se olvidaron de decirme que habían planeado hoy ser el gran día!" Ella gimió cómicamente, pero fue interrumpida cuando una cadena de chakra dorada salió disparada y la envolvió, arrastrándola mientras gritaba, y el sonido de su kimono azul se hizo trizas mientras sus gemidos se agregaban a Eliza y Ahri mientras la diversión continuaba. Estarían ocupados por un tiempo en ese pequeño complejo y no estarían deprimidos un poco. En su oficina, Inari tomó un sorbo de su bebida y se recostó en su silla mientras miraba hacia la montaña en la que estaban los cuatro, con una sonrisa melancólica, tomando un descanso del papeleo diario.

"Hmm, preveo que muchos nietos se echarán a perder cuando me retire ..."

* * *

**Y eso es todo, este es el último capítulo de esta pequeña serie de historias ambientadas para el guapo Naruto Uzumaki y el hermoso Ahri, y cualquier amigo que quiera un poco de diversión y amor. Pensé terminar esto antes de comenzar cualquier proyecto nuevo, ya que tiendo a desviarme y esas cosas. Además, ha sido un viaje divertido para imaginar varias ideas para que se conozcan, se enamoren y formen una familia, además, como puta de un barco, obtuve un encargo artístico de estos dos, ¡así que lindo! De todos modos, esta historia se completa con esta pieza final y sé que algunos estarán molestos por la falta de limones, pero no todas las historias de amor tienen que ser tan íntimas entre los amantes, así que imagínense los limones salvajes más apasionados, más depravados. Puedes aquí entre los cuatro. Voy a trabajar en mis otros fics y trataré de terminarlos, podría tomar un poco antes de comenzar cualquier otra cosa tbh. Espero que lo estén disfrutando y si están interesados, dejen un comentario, revisen mis otros trabajos, desafíos en mi perfil y PM si tienen preguntas o sugerencias sobre cosas.**

**Cerrar sesión ~!**


End file.
